Pensées Inconcevables
by Jess HDH
Summary: Traduction. Qu'est ce que le Nuage Ecarlate? Et quel est le rapport avec Harry et Draco? Slash HPDM. [COMPLETE]
1. Nouvel emploi pour une baguette

Coucou! Me revoici avec une nouvelle fic, qui m'intéresse beaucoup plus (enfin, y'a pas de mal) que mon autre traduction en cours (Pacte avec le diable)! C'est un slash Draco/Harry classé R, alors faites attention! Si ça ne vous plaît pas, mieux vaut ne pas lire! L'auteur original est Aidan Lynch (c'est un mec, ce qui est plutôt rare) et la fic s'appelle 'Unthinkable Thoughts'. La fic est terminée et a énormément de succès. Jugez-en par vous-mêmes: 18 chapitres et la bagatelle de 1200 reviews! C'est-y pas incroyable! Je remercie Arf de m'avoir laissé reprendre le flambeau. Elle avait traduit les deux premiers chapitres et moi je recommence tout depuis le début, pour pouvoir m'imprégner de la fic. Donc c'est tout de moi-même! Et puis bon, j'espère que vous aimerez! 

Cette fic est entièrement dédicacée à **Falyla**, que j'adore! J'espère que je serai à la hauteur! 

Et puis bisous à Caro, qui est toujours là pour me soutenir! 

Oups, j'ai failli oublier l'éternel disclaimer: bon, vous connaissez la chanson, tout appartient à la grande cheftaine JKR, sauf la fic que voici qui est à Aidan Lynch et la traduction que voilà qui est à moi! 

Bonne lecture, et comme d'hab, j'attends avec impatience vos commentaires! 

Petite précision: Aidan Lynch a un style d'écriture merveilleux et c'est un bonheur que de traduire sa fic (enfin, c'est mon avis lol). Vous remarquerez que les phrases ont une structure complexe avec beaucoup de subordonnées. J'adore!! Oui, je sais, je suis littéraire... 

NOUVEL EMPLOI POUR UNE BAGUETTE 

Le dortoir des garçons de cinquième année dans la tour de Griffondor, une chambre si magique, paisible et sécurisante qui était depuis longtemps le seul endroit où Harry se sente chez lui, était silencieux. C'était très tôt le matin. La magnifique horloge que Sirius lui avait envoyé pour son dernier anniversaire, une sphère petite mais parfaite de la forme d'un Vif d'or qui voletait près de l'oreiller de Harry en cliquetant et bourdonnant doucement, dont les mille et un petits mécanismes complexes pouvaient lui donner l'heure de n'importe quelle chambre du monde magique, l'informa poliment, et avec un respect naturel de l'heure, que c'était quatre heures et demie. Harry ne savait pas pourquoi il s'était réveillé si tôt, mais c'était devenu chose fréquente depuis qu'il était revenu à Poudlard pour sa cinquième année. 

__

Peut-être que tu as quelque chose qui te trotte dans la tête, avait suggéré Hermione. _Bravo Herm_, songea Harry, avait-il déjà eu un moment où RIEN ne lui trottait dans la tête?_ Peut-être que tu souffres d'insomnie_, avait suggéré Ron. Ron, qui pourrait dormir pour toute l'Angleterre, que pouvait-il savoir de l'insomnie? Ron, qui mettait une éternité à se réveiller chaque matin, après des heures de sommeil paisible. _Peut-être que Madame Pomfresh pourrait te préparer une potion pour dormir_, avait suggéré Neville. _Hmm, peut-être_. Mais Harry n'avait aucune difficulté à s'endormir, c'était le réveil qui posait problème. Son esprit dériva. 

Beaucoup de gens comptaient énormément pour lui. La plupart de ces personnes se trouvaient à proximité immédiate du lit où Harry était étendu, éveillé à présent, fixant dans la pénombre les épais rideaux qui pendaient autour de lui. Ce cher, ce très cher Ron, endormi à quelques pouces de Harry. Ron sacrifierait sa vie pour Harry, et Harry le savait. Toujours le premier à bondir pour le défendre, toujours le premier à exprimer son indignation devant la moindre injustice. Ron, qui avait fait de sa propre famille celle de Harry. Harry espérait ardemment qu'il méritait l'amitié inconditionnelle de Ron, et il se demandait si lui-même aurait pu être un aussi bon ami pour Ron si les rôles avaient été inversés. Il savait à quel point c'était difficile pour Ron d'être toujours dans l'ombre de Harry, d'être toujours le mec qui était aux côtés de Harry, mais jamais le mec à la cicatrice, le mec à l'Eclair de Feu, le mec célèbre. Et Hermione bien sûr, qui à sa façon aimait Harry aussi profondément que ses parents, et qui, malgré son air supérieur, avait aidé de nombreuses fois Harry à se dépatouiller d'avec quelque diabolique devoir. Harry comprenait les différences qu'il y avait entre Ron et Hermione, mais ce qu'il aimait le plus en eux, c'était leurs ressemblances: ils lui donnaient sans restriction ce qu'ils avaient à donner. D'autres personnes envahirent ses pensées. Neville et sa maladroite adoration du 'Harry super héros'. Dean et Seamus, les inséparables guerriers dans la lutte perpétuelle contre les Serpentards. Le soutien incontestable de Hagrid. Fred et George, avec leur farouche loyauté. Ginny et l'affection flatteuse qu'elle avait pour lui. Les autres Weasley, qui avaient fait de Harry un des leurs. McGonagall, qui s'inquiétait et se souciait de lui, mais qui ne pouvait pas le montrer. La sagesse merveilleuse de Dumbledore. Et Sirius. Enfin un lien tangible avec son passé, avec ses parents. 

Harry espérait avec ferveur qu'il méritait vraiment tout cet amour, car c'était bien d'amour dont il s'agissait. Poudlard était sa maison, dans tous les sens du terme. Et chacun de ces matins-là, quand il se trouvait éveillé à cette heure-ci, il se disait qu'il avait déjà fait la moitié de son chemin à Poudlard, et qu'avant de s'en rendre compte, lui et les autres Griffondors devraient quitter ces murs protecteurs et trouver leur chemin dans le monde. Cette pensée était aussi effrayante pour Harry que tous les scénarios possibles et imaginables mettant en scène Voldemort. Dans de tels moments, Harry savait que même les aspects de la vie à Poudlard qui semblaient envoyés tout spécialement pour le mettre à l'épreuve - Rogue, Malfoy et tous les autres Serpentards - apparaissaient moins énervants, moins importants, moins significatifs. Durant ces heures silencieuses, avant que la tour ne s'éveille, sa vision atténuée de son monde le réconfortait, et Harry se rendait compte qu'il aimait vraiment ces moments de solitude et de réflexion. Peut-être était-ce pour CELA qu'il se réveillait: c'était le seul moment qu'il avait pour lui seul. 

Il pleuvait. L'entraînement de Quidditch était salissant et décourageant sous la pluie, mais il attendait quand même avec impatience celui du soir. Il récapitula les exigences du jour, faisant mentalement la liste de ses cours. Ils devaient rendre une ennuyeuse dissertation de métamorphose après le repas de midi; la sienne n'était pas le moins du monde terminée, et il savait que Ron ne l'avait pas encore commencée. Ca semblait être la seule tache sur le paysage de la journée, et il se résolut à se mettre au travail et à réveiller Ron un peu plus tard pour lui donner une chance de discuter tous les deux de la propre version qu'il ferait du devoir de Harry. Harry sourit. Hermione désapprouvait le fait de copier, comme elle désapprouvait beaucoup de choses, mais elle laissait souvent traîner comme par hasard ses rouleaux de parchemin quand elle savait que les garçons étaient sur le point de manquer la date butoir. Il avait découvert le devoir de métamorphose de la jeune fille sur son lit la veille au soir, sans doute apporté par Pattenrond, qui était toujours son complice dans de semblables subterfuges ingénieux. _Comme ça_, présuma Harry, _Hermione avait la conscience tranquille_. Toujours est-il qu'il la remercia silencieusement, puis chercha sa baguette.

"Lumos" murmura-t-il.

__

Il y a vraiment du bon boulot là-dedans, se dit Harry. Hermione était vraiment plus qu'une simple travailleuse incroyable, c'était une sorcière profondément douée. Il lut en entier le parchemin de la jeune fille et en une heure, il avait copié suffisamment de son travail pour compléter le sien. Comme si c'était le signal, la silhouette silencieuse de Pattenrond atterrit délicatement sur son lit, et il fourra affectueusement son museau dans le cou de Harry. Harry ne s'étonnait plus depuis longtemps de la capacité qu'avait Pattenrond à se déplacer dans le château, les portes fermées et les rideaux des lits ne semblant jamais lui poser le moindre problème. _Un autre allié_, songea Harry, reconnaissant, en passant le bras à travers ses rideaux pour reposer sa baguette magique sur la petite table de nuit à côté de son lit. Alors qu'il tenait les rideaux ouverts, Harry donna au chat le parchemin de Hermione et Pattenrond sauta du lit sans un bruit et retourna dans le dortoir des filles. La porte menant au dortoir des garçons de cinquième année n'était ni ouverte, ni fermée. C'était Poudlard, tout simplement, un autre aspect de sa maison qu'il trouvait à présent complètement normal. _Je devrais trouver normal moins de choses_, se dit Harry. 

"Tempus" souffla-t-il.

L'horloge en forme de Vif d'or lui indiqua qu'il était un peu plus de six heures à présent_. Je réveillerai Ron à six heures et demie_, se dit Harry. Ca lui donnerait bien assez de temps pour bricoler une dissertation et prendre tout de même son petit déjeuner avant la majeure partie de l'école. Ron ne semblait pas comprendre le goût qu'avaient Harry et Hermione de prendre leur petit déjeuner tôt, mais la plupart du temps, il les accompagnait, maussade. _Ca te donne l'avantage psychologique_, disait Hermione. _Tous ces pouilleux de Serpentard qui sortent des égouts d'un cachot à la dernière minute, alors que nous, nous bavardons autour de pain grillé depuis un bon moment. Le meilleur départ pour n'importe quelle journée. _Harry sourit en entendant la voix de la jeune fille résonner dans sa tête. Cette conversation revenait presque chaque matin, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas. Il était tout à fait d'accord avec Hermione sur ce point: tout ce qui les distinguait de Malfoy et de sa bande était une bonne chose.

Comment occuper la demi-heure qui restait avant qu'il ne réveille Ron? Il pleuvait sans interruption. Le son de la pluie qui frappait contre la fenêtre à petits carreaux était étrangement apaisant et il se pelotonna davantage sous les couvertures, merveilleusement bien dans la chaleur de son lit. Parfois, il se rendormait vers cette heure, mais il savait qu'il ne le ferait pas ce matin. Malgré son bien-être, ou peut-être à cause de lui, son esprit se détacha des pensées sécurisantes pour aller vers celles qui le préoccupaient. Les grands problèmes, comme la perte de ses parents, son combat contre Voldemort, son inquiétude quant à la sécurité de Sirius, ne s'en allaient jamais véritablement: c'était un mal sourd et continuel dans son ventre et dans son cœur. Mais ces temps-ci, il y avait eu autre chose. Ou peut-être que cela avait toujours été là. 

Il pleuvait à verse à présent. Le bruit cinglant de la pluie contre la fenêtre était maintenant plus pénible que rassurant. Harry s'autorisa à réfléchir sur ce dernier sentiment de malaise qui étreignait sa poitrine. Ca ne _pouvait_ absolument pas être possible. S'il vous plaît, non. Comment pourrait-il raconter ça à ses amis? Il arracha son esprit de cette pensée, mais il savait par expérience que la lutte était vaine. Pourquoi? S'il arrivait à combattre l'Imperium, s'il arrivait à invoquer un Patronus et à battre les Détraqueurs, s'il arrivait à lutter contre Voldemort et à gagner, alors pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à combattre ça? Au plus profond de lui, Harry savait pourquoi: parce que ce genre de choses étaient magiques, alors que ça, ça venait de la nuit des temps. C'était quelque chose qui aurait été là même s'il n'avait pas été un sorcier. Les images, les pensées et les sensations ne s'en iraient pas, et son esprit s'emballait à présent et se noyait dans un flot horrible. Un désir si fort qu'il en fut effrayé montait en lui. Il pouvait sentir que son propre corps répondait à ce désir, et l'état d'excitation dans lequel il était présentement était plus violent que ces dernières semaines. Flûte! Pourquoi devrait-il le combattre? C'était un garçon de quinze ans après tout. Ses mains errèrent sur son corps, évitant sciemment leur but ultime.

Harry connaissait son corps. Il l'explorait depuis des années, derrière les rideaux qui entouraient son lit. Il connaissait ses points sensibles, il savait où une caresse l'enverrait au septième ciel. Mais c'était différent: à l'époque, c'était un jeune garçon qui prenait conscience de ce que son corps pouvait faire. A présent, cette innocente exploration était souillée par des pensées inconcevables. A présent, c'était comme si quelqu'un d'autre était avec lui dans son lit et partageait ses moments les plus intimes. Mais à qui appartenaient ces doigts qui parcouraient timidement sa poitrine? A qui appartenait cette langue qui jouait d'une manière exquise avec ses lèvres et son cou? A qui appartenaient ces cheveux qu'il ébouriffait quand le plaisir devenait insupportable? Harry n'en avait pas la moindre idée, et il avait une peur bleue d'analyser ses sentiments de trop près, au cas où ils lui donneraient une réponse qu'il ne pourrait pas supporter. Mais il savait une chose: cet amant qui surgissait de son subconscient dans les moments de désir intense, ce n'était pas une fille. Ce n'était pas Cho, ni Ginny, ni même Hermione, ni aucune des autres filles qui avaient manifesté de l'intérêt pour lui. Cette pensée en elle-même était une prise de conscience qu'il lui fallait encore accepter. _Mais s'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît_, songea Harry, _faites que ce ne soit pas Ron_. Ce serait la trahison ultime. Harry ne mériterait certainement pas son amitié dans ce cas-là. Il ne serait même plus capable de regarder Ron dans les yeux. Donc il n'osait pas examiner son amant imaginaire avec trop d'enthousiasme; il lui permettait de garder son anonymat. Ce voile de mystère délicat et diaphane permettait à Harry de continuer à discuter chaque jour avec Ron, comme il le faisait depuis quatre ans à présent. C'était primordial que Harry ne regarde jamais le visage de celui qui le tourmentait chaque matin, pendant ces heures sombres et solitaires d'insomnie, celui qui le conduisait toujours plus haut dans des jouissances de plus en plus intenses, celui qui connaissait le corps de Harry aussi bien que Harry lui-même.

Harry était sur la route de la jouissance. Son corps se tordait furieusement sous les couvertures, et son amant imaginaire introduisit violemment sa langue dans la bouche de Harry. Harry laissa échapper une exclamation à voix haute de par l'intensité des sensations, la réalité des sentiments. Il saisit sa partie la plus intime et commença l'ascension finale. Il volait! Comme la liberté suprême de tournoyer dans les airs sur son Eclair de Feu, son corps et son esprit flottaient au-dessus du dortoir des Griffondors. Il avait le souffle court et le cœur qui battait la chamade, et la chaleur qui l'entourait fut embrasée par la fièvre conjuguée des corps de Harry et de Qui-Que-Ce-Fut. Harry sentait qu'ils roulaient l'un sur l'autre, leurs corps s'abîmant dans ce plaisir qu'il savait si sacrilège, mais si bon pourtant. Le plaisir montait, irrépressible, inexorable. Haletant et suffoquant, Harry eut un soubresaut incontrôlable et son corps délivra son merveilleux cadeau. Oh mon Dieu. Pourquoi les garçons devaient-ils toujours sortir du lit quand ils venaient de faire ça? Ravi, épuisé et avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles malgré lui, Harry s'effondra sur son oreiller et essaya tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle. Wow! [à qui le dis-tu! lol]

Il regarda autour de lui dans la pénombre. Il pleuvait toujours à grosses gouttes. C'était la même chose tous les matins, son amant s'était évaporé à présent, disparaissant au moment de l'orgasme, mais Harry n'avait plus ce sentiment de désespoir. Bien sûr, il ressentait profondément cette perte, et juste un matin il aimerait découvrir que ce garçon était réel, tangible, palpable, et qu'il avait un beau visage, et qu'ils pourraient rire et se blottir l'un contre l'autre dans le bien-être de leur intimité commune, mais l'absence de Qui-Que-Ce-Fut et la prise de conscience qu'il n'avait pas été là du tout ne réussissaient jamais à effacer totalement l'immense plaisir qu'il venait d'avoir. Alors qu'il redescendait sur terre, il entendit l'horloge-Vif d'or lui dire qu'il était six heures et demie. _Encore quelques minutes_, se dit Harry, et il réveillerait Ron. Mais comme la réalité se remettait peu à peu en place, un ricanement provenant du lit d'à côté lui apprit qu'il ne devait pas être le seul éveillé.

"Par l'enfer, Harry" entendit-il Seamus dire. "Ca, c'était ta plus bruyante!"

Harry se redressa, droit comme un i, et passa la tête entre ses rideaux. "Quoi?"

Seamus avait rabattu les rideaux de son propre lit et riait. "Alors toi!" dit-il. "Tu fais tellement de bruit! C'est un miracle qu'on arrive à dormir. Cependant, on dirait que tu t'es bien amusé"

Harry était gêné mais il ne put s'empêcher de rire. "Désolé Seamus, je me laisse un peu emporter quelquefois"

"Quelquefois?" leur parvint la voix de Dean. "Tu es TOUJOURS comme ça. Chaque matin. C'est plus fiable que l'alarme de ton horloge-Vif d'or"

La conversation dérangea un autre Griffondor. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" fit la voix de Neville. 

"C'est encore Harry" dit Seamus en riant. "Il joue au garçon solitaire, comme d'habitude"

"Oh" marmonna Neville, un peu embarrassé. "Il ne m'a pas réveillé ce matin"

"Je vous réveille souvent?" demanda Harry, rougissant quelque peu. 

Les trois autres rirent. "N'en fais pas un complexe, Harry" dit Dean. "Bien sûr que non, c'est pas tous les jours. Mais quand tu te mets dans la tête que tu vas le faire, rien ne semble t'arrêter!"

"Oh mon Dieu! Je ne savais absolument pas que mes habitudes étaient aussi connues!" grommela Harry, surpris de pouvoir encore en rire. "Et Ron?"

"Rien ne réveille Ron" dit Seamus. "Tu le sais". Et ils se remirent à rire. Puis la petite voix de Neville leur parvint. 

"Harry, est-ce que tu as deux baguettes?" demanda-t-il, curieux.

"Non" répondit Harry, perplexe. "Pourquoi tu me demandes ça?"

"C'est juste que, ben, ta baguette est toujours à côté de ton lit sur ta table de chevet. Tu ne, euh, l'utilise pas?"

Dean et Seamus regardèrent tout à coup la baguette en question. Harry était déconcerté. "Euh, tu veux dire quoi par 'l'utiliser'?"

"Merde alors!" s'exclama Dean. "Tu ne le fais pas, hein?"

"Fais pas quoi?" dit Harry, un peu énervé. "Mais de quoi vous parlez?"

"Harry" fit Seamus. "T'es-tu déjà servi de ta baguette quand tu, euh, fais ça?"

Harry essaya d'éclaircir cette situation qu'il ne comprenait pas. "Dans quel sens tu prends 'se servir', Seamus? La frotter contre mon ventre?!!"

"Oh mon Dieu, Harry" fit Dean. "C'est incroyable. Tu ne sais pas, hein?"

"Mais alors comment arrives-tu à être aussi, euh, enthousiaste sans elle?" demanda Seamus.

"Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi vous voulez parler" dit Harry, franchement irrité à présent. "Comment arrivez-vous à vous servir d'une baguette pour, euh, vous branler?" [désolée, mais c'est ce que veut dire 'have a wank' lol]

Seamus sortit de son lit et s'assit sur le bord de celui-ci. "Harry" fit-il, les yeux brillants. "Par l'enfer, on a quelque chose à te dire"

"Me dire quoi?". Harry ne s'était pas trouvé autant à côté de la plaque depuis des lustres. C'était comme s'il découvrait pour la deuxième fois qu'il était sorcier.

Dean bondit lui aussi hors de son lit. "C'est bizarre. Ce n'est pas nous qui devrions te l'apprendre. J'arrive pas à croire que tu ne le saches pas. Ron te l'as jamais dit?"

"Non! Vous ne pouvez pas tout simplement me le dire, nom de Dieu!" dit Harry, furax. Puis il se radoucit. "Désolé. Mais souvenez-vous que je n'ai jamais vraiment eu de famille, qu'elle soit magique ou moldue. Il y a sûrement encore plein de trucs que je ne sais pas sur la magie"

"Ok" fit Seamus. "Mais d'abord, je suis curieux. Comment tu fais?"

Harry était extrêmement embarrassé. Il sortit de son lit lui aussi, prit sa baguette et s'assit sur la malle au pied de son lit, en agitant nerveusement les pieds. "Euh, ben, ben, comme on le fait TOUS, non? Je me prends juste en main, vous voyez, pour me mettre en condition...". Il fit une timide démonstration avec sa main le long de sa baguette. "...Jusqu'à, vous voyez, jusqu'à ce que la sève monte". Il leva les yeux, plein d'espoir.

"Mon Dieu" fit Neville. "Il fait tout avec ses mains!"

"Pas toi?" demanda Harry, extrêmement surpris. "Pas tous les garçons?"

"Tous les moldus le font sûrement" fit Dean. "Qui sait? Mais les sorciers se servent de la magie. Enfin, du moins je pense qu'on le fait tous. On en a jamais vraiment discuté. C'est pas le genre de trucs dont on parle"

"Alors comment vous le savez, si vous n'en parlez pas?" demanda Harry.

"Ben, je crois que c'est instinctif" dit Seamus. "Il n'y a pas de manuel. Parfois, les frères aînés te disent des trucs bien sûr, mais seulement pour plaisanter. Combien de moldus ont besoin qu'on leur dise comment faire? Il n'y a qu'à, euh, découvrir"

"Mais alors comment vous vous servez de la magie?" demanda Harry, intrigué.

Il y eut un drôle de silence pendant lequel Dean, Seamus et Neville eurent un petit rire nerveux. "Eh bien" commença lentement Dean. "C'est personnel, je crois. Je suppose que c'est différent pour chacun. Mais au fond, les premiers sorts et les premiers enchantements qu'un garçon apprend sont généralement ceux qu'il utilise dans ce, euh, but bien précis". C'était la première fois que Harry voyait Dean rougir.

Seamus était un peu plus disposé à parler. "Tu sais, certains sorts d'hypersensibilité ou de restriction..._Exquisitus_ est bien, et puis il y a le bon vieux _Frictia_, qui fait à coup sûr, euh, augmenter le débit de sang". Les autres garçons rirent.

"Ou tu peux te servir d'un sortilège de gonflement" ajouta Neville, voulant participer. Dean et Seamus éclatèrent de rire.

"Tu te sers d'un sortilège de gonflement, Nev?" s'étrangla Dean.

"Ouais, des fois" dit Neville, un peu gêné. 

"C'est trop drôle!" bafouilla Seamus. "J'y avais jamais pensé!"

"Et ben voilà" gloussa Harry. "Vous non plus, vous ne savez pas trop comment faire"

"Ben, j'ai bien dit que c'était personnel" dit Dean. "De toutes façons Harry, d'après ce qu'on entend, t'as pas besoin de la magie. J'ai essayé deux ou trois fois lorsque je n'avais pas ma baguette sur moi, mais j'ai toujours pensé que c'était un peu ennuyeux"

"Je trouve que c'est de la merde sans baguette moi aussi" fit Seamus. "Mais Harry, si à quinze ans tu t'en es encore jamais servi, alors peut-être que t'as plus d'un tour dans ton sac, plus qu'on ne peut l'imaginer en tout cas. On ne te dit pas que tu doit te servir de la magie, c'est juste qu'on est vraiment surpris que ça ne te soit jamais arrivé. Enfin, c'est probablement plus sûr sans"

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?" demanda Harry, l'esprit rempli de nouvelle possibilités.

"Eh bien, tu te souviens quand on était en première année et que Lee Jordan a dû passer deux ou trois jours à l'Infirmerie? C'était sensé être un secret, mais Fred et George sont incapables de garder quelque chose pour eux. Apparemment, Lee a eu un sale accident avec le nouveau sort de palpitation qu'il testait". Neville, Seamus et Dean se mirent à rire, incapables de se contrôler.

"La dernière fois que je suis allé voir Madame Pomfresh, elle m'a dit qu'elle devait sans cesse tirer d'affaire des garçons embarrassés qui s'étaient amusés à essayer de nouveaux sorts" dit Neville, la conversation lui donnant un peu d'assurance.

Dean et Seamus le regardèrent, incrédules, puis ils éclatèrent une nouvelle fois de rire.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par 'la dernière fois que je suis allé voir Madame Pomfresh'? C'est ce qui t'es arrivé, hein!" s'écria Dean. "Tu ne peux savoir ça que si c'était ton cas! Allez Neville, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?"

Neville était paralysé par la gêne et Harry tenta de réfléchir à ce qu'il pourrait dire pour que le pauvre garçon n'ait pas à répondre à la question, mais la diversion ne fut pas nécessaire.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce bruit, putain?. Un Ron aux yeux brumeux apparut entre ses rideaux. "C'est seulement...merde, sept heures moins le quart!" gémit-il. 

Un brouhaha de voix accueillit l'apparition de Ron, car tous parlèrent en même temps.

"Ron" dit Harry. "Désolé de t'avoir réveillé!"

"Ron" dit Seamus. "Attends d'entendre ce que Nev a fait!"

"Ron" dit Neville. "Ne crois rien de ce qu'ils te racontent!"

"Ron" dit Dean. "Tu es le meilleur ami de Harry, pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit ce que les garçons sorciers avaient besoin de savoir?"

Ron fut complètement submergé par tout ça et se laissa retomber sur son lit, les ignorant tous. A la suite de beaucoup d'éclats de rire, la conversation se termina plus ou moins là, et la journée à proprement parler commença, alors que Dean et Seamus se décidaient à aller prendre une douche. Neville s'éclipsa à nouveau dans son lit, et Harry alla vers Ron et essaya de lui parler à voix basse de la dissertation de métamorphose de McGonagall. 

C'étaient dans de tels moments que Harry se rendait compte une fois de plus à quel point il était heureux et se sentait chez lui à Poudlard. La plupart des journées n'étaient faites que de rires et d'inquiétudes sans importance à propos du travail scolaire. _Ce sont de bons jours_, se dit-il. Et même lorsque Ron dit "Fous le camp, Harry", alors que celui-ci tentait de faire activer Ron pour sa dissertation, Harry se surprit à sourire.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle?" demanda Ron, avec un sourire en coin, incapable de demeurer de mauvaise humeur alors que Dean et Seamus faisaient les imbéciles.

"C'est une longue histoire" fit Harry. "Maintenant, fais cette dissertation et après on descendra pour prendre notre petit déjeuner. Et puis après Ron, il faudra qu'on ait une longue discussion, un peu en retard. Il paraît qu'il y a un tas de trucs que tu ne m'a pas dit"

"Hein?"

Environ une heure plus tard, les cinq garçons de cinquième année étaient dans la Grande Salle en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner avec Hermione, Ginny, les jumeaux et quelques autres Griffondors. L'ambiance était joviale, et Harry fut à nouveau forcé de constater que ces moments ne devaient pas être pris pour acquis. Il ne les aurait pas éternellement. Il se rassit et observa ses amis discuter avec passion de Quidditch entre une tasse de thé et du pain grillé, et il se sentit bien à sa place parmi eux. Ses yeux se perdirent dans le vague. 

"Harry? Harry! Tu vas bien?". La voix de Ron le sortit de ses pensées. "Oh Seigneur, pourquoi faut-il qu'IL soit là?"

Harry revint sur terre et vit Ron jeter un regard mauvais de l'autre côté de la Grande Salle où un groupe de cinquième année venait de s'asseoir à la table des Serpentards. Une sensation soudaine parcourut le corps de Harry quand il vit Draco Malfoy s'asseoir à sa place, flanqué de ses éternels hommes de main. Les yeux de Harry rencontrèrent ceux de Malfoy une fraction de seconde. Aucun des deux n'eut de réaction en apparence, mais là encore, Harry sentit une décharge le traverser. 

Dieu, comme il méprisait Draco Malfoy.

Voilà, voilà! C'est fini! J'espère que ça vous a plu, moi en tout cas je suis passionnée lol! Je vous dis à très très vite (probablement jeudi). Et bien sûr, j'attends vos commentaires!


	2. Après midi d'un satyre

Coucou!! Ah ah!! *cri victorieux*. Je suis dans les temps!! J'ai cru que je n'y arriverais jamais, mais finalement, je suis là!! J'espère que ça vous plaira autant que premier chapitre (euh, si vous aimez encore plus, ça ne me dérange pas lol). En tout cas, je peux vous assurez que ce n'est pas de la tarte à traduire! C'est beau, mais qu'est-ce que c'est dur! Enfin, j'adore! Euh, je vous rappelle aussi que c'est quand même une fic R, alors il y a quelques petits passages qui peuvent...heurter la sensibilité de certaines personnes (oui, je sais, ça fait programme télé, mais bon!). 

Au fait, si vous voulez vraiment passer un bon moment, je vous conseille fortement d'aller lire 'Le Lion et le Serpent' de Falyla. Ce n'est pas un slash, mais c'est une très bonne fic, très bien écrite et très drôle. Faites-moi confiance...

Réponses à mes adorables reviewers!!

****

Falyla: coucou toi! Ah, tu es ma première revieweuse, c'est-y pas beau! Et tu sais que cette fic est pour toi, hein? J'espère que tu aimeras! Et puis continue ta fic, tu as tous mes encouragements!! Bisous!!

****

Tite Jude: merci à toi! C'est gentil de trouver mes traductions 'fabuleuses' lol. Mais ça n'arrange pas mon ego...lol. Merci encore et j'espère que la suite te plaira!

****

Cedokun: salut toi!! Euh, si je connais la traductrice?? Ben écoute, elle vient de partir là, juste à l'instant. Attends, je vais te l'appeler!! *deux minutes plus tard*. Salut, tu me cherchais?? lol. Contente que tu aimes le texte, j'adore moi aussi. Et puis c'est sûr que c'est un homme qui écrit, donc ça change! Au moins, il sait parfaitement de quoi il parle lol. Enfin quand même, je n'irais pas juste qu'à dire que ce slash sera le meilleur publié en français...Soyons un peu modeste, tout de même! Mais c'est vrai qu'il a un succès fou auprès des anglicistes. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite et à bientôt!! Bises de chez moi lol.

****

Caro: kikou toi!! Oh tu sais que j'adore quand tu me laisses des reviews? Bon d'accord, je t'adore tout court, mais quand même! Merci merci, grand chef! Bisous!!

****

Melepha: c'est Harry qui pense que c'est de la haine...C'est vrai, ils se détestent, alors qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être d'autre? On verra bien de toutes façons lol. Merci pour ta review.

****

Stupid Axolotl: merci pour tes compliments, ils me touchent beaucoup parce que c'est exactement mon but: rester proche du texte tout en faisant un texte français. J'espère que je ne te décevrai pas pour la suite! Mais ce n'est pas toujours facile, il y a certains passages où je m'arracherais les cheveux de désespoir lol. 

****

Chari: ma traduction, un 'chef d'œuvre'?? Wow, je ne vais plus pouvoir passer par les portes, moi!! Pour la conversation, tu verras comment ça se passe, mais elle n'est pas pour ce chapitre. Là, il y a entre autres un petit interlude avec les satyres...Dis-moi ce que tu en penses! Bye bye (et bonne chance pour les maths, je DETESTE ça! Erk!).

****

Lilouchka Mac Devil: oui, c'est vrai que l'épisode des satyres est assez marrant...Oh lala, tous ces compliments!! Je crois que je dois être écarlate!! Chefs d'œuvres? Wow, franchement c'est trop!! Merci d'aimer ce que je fais, parce que je me décarcasse pour que ce soit le mieux possible. Mais je suis encore loin de la perfection...snif...mais l'espoir fait vivre lol. Encore merci!!

****

Nagisa: ...désolée, je ne sais pas quoi dire. Ca m'a tellement fait plaisir ce que tu m'as dit!! Ouah! Tu préfères lire ma traduction plutôt que d'aller voir l'original! Merci, je ne le mérite vraiment pas! Et puis je suis vraiment ravie que tu ne sentes pas la transition anglais-français, parce que je mets un point d'honneur à ce que ça soit le plus français possible, tout en respectant le texte. Donc merci mille fois et j'espère que je serai à la hauteur pour la suite! Je vais suivre ton conseil pour les crochets, mais j'en mettrai quand il y aura besoin d'expliciter les choses, comme un jeu de mot par exemple. 

****

Deedlit: merci de me suivre! Je suis ravie que ça te plaise! Dis-moi ce que tu penses de la suite! Bises.

****

Petite Ange: oui, je continue, ne t'inquiète pas! J'adore cette fic, donc je ne risque pas de m'arrêter!

****

Hedwige: merci d'être toujours là!! Ca me fait plaisir!! Toujours aussi folle à ce que je vois, quoiqu'un peu plus calme cette fois-ci. J'adore lire tes reviews, mais je pense que tu le sais déjà! Mais ne fais pas de propositions indécentes à Harry, il n'a que 15 ans tout de même...Ca pourrait faire détournement de mineur! lol. Je confirme, c'est un pur plaisir à traduire, mais c'est parfois extrêmement dur! Mais bon, on fait avec...Et puis vi vi, Draco arrive, toujours aussi...Draco! J'attends ta prochaine review avec impatience! J'en trépigne lol. Bisous!

****

Satell: salut!! Je suis contente que tu aimes!! Ben tu sais, celle-là n'a pas été difficile à choisir: c'est Falyla, une amie, qui m'a demandé de la traduire. En plus, quand j'ai vu le succès qu'elle avait, je me suis dit que ça ne pouvait que être bien! Moi non plus, je n'imagine pas trop Neville en pleine action!! Mais bon, il faut bien un début à tout! Bisous et à la prochaine!

****

Kaima: voilà, on est jeudi! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant ;)

****

Nicolina: salut!! Merci merci!! Et je reçois tes encouragements avec bonheur!! A plus!

****

Saeel': Merci! Oh ben pour l'instant, ce n'est pas très chaud...Il y a justes quelques allusions lol. Enfin, je crois que je commence un peu à être habituée, c'est pour ça! Mais bon, c'est sûr, c'est un slash, et il est classé R, donc c'est normal qu'il ne soit pas de tout repos...Et puis il y a l'épisode des satyres qui est pas mal dans son genre lol. Mais moi ce n'est pas spécialement le lemon qui m'intéresse, c'est juste de voir comment l'histoire va se développer...J'aime pas les fics où il n'y a que du cul gratuit et sans aucune histoire. Il faut quand même que ce soit un minimum 'réaliste'! Bye!

****

Mione11: je suis contente que tu aimes! Et j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi!

****

Fannie: si si, je suis là, et c'est jeudi!! C'est vrai que c'est long et pas simple, mais bon, j'ai l'habitude, et quand je veux faire quelque chose, je m'y mets à fond! Voilà voilà! Merci pour ta review!

****

Ccilia Johnson: oui en effet, Aidan Lynch écrit vraiment très bien!! J'espère que je ne le retranscris pas trop mal en français...C'est vrai, Harry est quand même un peu plus 'dégourdi' que d'habitude! M'enfin, il garde quand même une certaine timidité! J'espère que la suite te plaira! Ciao!!

Bonne lecture à tous!!

APRES-MIDI D'UN SATYRE

Il se réveilla en sursaut.

Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui l'avait réveillé. Mais c'était comme si un troupeau d'hippogriffes venait de lui passer sur le corps, le sortant d'un rêve extraordinaire. Il ouvrit les yeux dans l'obscurité, incapable de voir quelque chose sortant de l'ordinaire, ou quelque chose tout court d'ailleurs, mais pourtant son cœur battait la chamade et il était totalement à bout de souffle. Ce n'était pas tout à fait six heures et demie. 

Draco se rallongea et laissa son pouls revenir à la normale. _Merde alors_, pensa-t-il, _ça devait être un rêve_, et il essaya tant bien que mal de se souvenir de quoi il avait rêvé. _Ca devait être un cauchemar_, conclut-il, _pour m'être réveillé aussi soudainement_, mais une petite voix insistante au fond de sa tête lui dit que ce n'avait pas été un cauchemar. Les cauchemars, il y était habitué: la présence perpétuelle et menaçante de son père et les attentes et les exigences de celui-ci lui parvenaient même jusque dans son sommeil; mais ça, ça avait été différent. Ca avait été excitant. Ca avait été exaltant. Ca avait été - quel était le mot? - illicite. 

Ses camarades de Serpentard dormaient toujours, et Draco en entendait au moins deux d'entre eux ronfler. _Je suis pratiquement certain que c'est Crabbe et Goyle_, se dit-il. Dieu, comme la présence de ces deux brutes sans cervelle lui déplaisait. C'était une chose pour un père que de choisir les livres et les uniformes à la place de son fils, mais de choisir aussi ses 'amis'? Et des amis comme Crabbe et Goyle! Draco n'arrivait pas à se rappeler une seule conversation avec n'importe lequel des deux qu'il eût trouvée agréable ou enrichissante en une quelconque façon. D'accord, ils avaient l'air de lui montrer une loyauté irréprochable, mais Draco soupçonnait que c'était parce que leurs pères désiraient aussi leur amitié. Et même si une longue pression paternelle gardait ce trio comme une unité efficace, désagréable et tyrannique, Draco savait qu'ils ne les apprécieraient jamais vraiment. Cependant, en ce moment, ils étaient tout ce qu'il avait.

Il était tout à fait éveillé à présent, et était étendu en silence, réfléchissant dans le noir. Les cours de la journée qui s'annonçait ne présentaient pas de véritables problèmes, comme d'habitude. Histoire de la Magie (bâillement), Défense contre les Forces du Mal (parfois intéressant) et puis Soins aux Créatures Magiques après le repas de midi avec Hagrid, ce balourd de géant. Il devait rendre à McGonagall une dissertation de métamorphose sur laquelle il avait passé beaucoup de temps (principalement en cachette, loin de Crabbe et de Goyle) et dont il n'était pas mécontent au fond de lui, mais il doutait que son devoir soit apprécié à sa juste valeur, vu qu'elle semblait constamment favoriser ses élèves de Gryffondor et qu'elle disait toujours aux Serpentard que Hermione Granger était de loin la meilleure en Métamorphose de la promotion, peut-être même de l'école. Satanée Granger. La battrait-il un jour en quelque chose? Les railleries de son père à propos de la jeune fille lui revinrent à l'esprit de plein fouet: _"Seulement deuxième de la promotion, Draco? Et qui est le premier? Ah oui, Granger, une sang de bourbe. Tu devrais être on ne peut plus dégoûté de toi-même"_. Secrètement, et il ne pourrait jamais l'admettre devant un seul autre Serpentard, Draco admirait un peu Hermione. Ou peut-être était-ce de la jalousie. Sa connaissance de la magie était absolument remarquable. Et il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à McGonagall d'être très fière de la réussite scolaire de Hermione; après tout, le favoritisme injuste que Rogue avait pour ses Serpentards était si flagrant qu'il en était plus que risible. Et il y avait autre chose que Draco enviait à Hermione: elle avait des amis. Des vrais. Pas comme Crabbe et Goyle qui le suivaient partout avec un dévouement agaçant juste parce qu'ils avaient un besoin fondamental de suivre quelqu'un. Si être un sang pur, qui sur l'insistance de son père pouvait seulement se lier d'amitié avec d'autres sangs purs, signifiait qu'il devait avoir des amis comme Crabbe et Goyle, alors il ne savait pas s'il était intéressé. Mais il ne pourrait jamais dire ça à son père.

Il poussa un profond soupir et se tourna de l'autre côté. Il pleuvait à verse; depuis son lit dans son dortoir souterrain, il arrivait à entendre l'eau se déverser dans les gouttières et les tuyaux au-dessus de sa tête. Peut-être était-ce la pluie qui l'avait réveillé. _Oh, sois réaliste, Malfoy_, se morigéna-t-il. Ce n'avait pas été la pluie. Ca avait été quelque chose d'autre, un sentiment ou une émotion profonde, laissé par un rêve puissant. Mais de quoi avait-il rêvé? Qu'est-ce qui avait déclenché ce rêve? Peu à peu, des sons commencèrent à filtrer à travers l'édifice jusqu'au dortoir, et Draco entendit la Maison Serpentard se mettre lentement en branle pour la journée. Il prit la décision de les rejoindre, et il se leva d'un coup de son lit. Il rassembla ses affaires et se dirigea vers la salle de bains des garçons, en espérant qu'une bonne douche bien chaude débarrasserait son corps de cette sueur étrange et troublante qui restait de son rêve.

Quelques instants plus tard, sa fidèle bande de copains de Serpentard se réunit dans la salle commune et ils s'en allèrent vers la Grande Salle pour prendre leur petit déjeuner. _Et c'est reparti_, songea Draco. Il activa le mode 'charmeur malsain' et afficha un air dédaigneux , comme il le faisait tous les jours à la même heure. Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, Millicent et les autres l'encadrèrent alors qu'ils montaient les escaliers. _La loi des Serpentards! _songea-t-il. _Vive les sangs purs!_ ajouta-t-il pour lui-même, sarcastique. Alors qu'ils arrivaient à leur table, Draco eut conscience du remue-ménage provenant de l'autre côté de la salle, où étaient assis les Gryffondors. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans leur direction et vit Harry, Ron et Hermione avec leur petite bande qui riaient et discutaient dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Draco eut un pincement au cœur alors que, par comparaison, il fut tout à coup écœuré par la conversation merdique et inintéressante qui allait s'engager à sa propre table, et tandis qu'il jetait un coup d'œil, il rencontra le regard de Harry durant une fraction de seconde. Harry ne sembla pas réagir mais Draco senti quelque chose de bizarre l'envahir, une sensation qui lui fit fortement penser au rêve qu'il venait d'avoir il n'y avait pas si longtemps.

Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien signifier?

****

Après le petit déjeuner, les Gryffondors quittèrent la Grande Salle par petits groupes de deux ou trois et retournèrent à leur tour d'un pas nonchalant, ayant du temps devant eux avant le début des cours de la journée. C'était habituellement le moment où Harry et Ron fignolaient leurs devoirs (quelquefois avec Hermione qui les regardait faire, les lèvres pincées et le regard désapprobateur, marmonnant qu'ils n'arriveraient jamais à apprendre correctement quelque chose s'ils faisaient tout à la dernière minute). Mais depuis que Harry se réveillait plus tôt, ils avaient beaucoup moins à se presser pour respecter les dates limites de leurs devoirs et les deux compères commençaient à voir pour la première fois ce que faisait Hermione durant cette partie de la journée. Evidemment, il y avait la bibliothèque, l'endroit préféré de Hermione dans le château, et souvent, on pouvait trouver la jeune fille là-bas, vérifiant quelque chose en vue d'un exercice pour les BUSES ou cherchant quelques renseignements relatifs aux droits des Elfes de maison. Mais ce qu'ils ignoraient totalement avant de l'avoir vu de leurs propres yeux, c'était que Hermione et Ginny s'asseyaient très souvent une quinzaine de minutes dans un coin de la salle commune et bavardaient à voix basse et avec un air assez mystérieux. Elles lançaient beaucoup de regards furtifs à travers la pièce et éclataient parfois d'un petit rire nerveux, et Ron en particulier était extrêmement intrigué par leurs conversations. Mais ce matin-là, comme les matins précédents, les jeunes filles avaient refusé que Harry et Ron se joignent à leur discussion, ce qui avait énervé Ron plus qu'il ne voulait le reconnaître.

"De quoi parlent-elles?" râla Ron. "Pourquoi c'est tellement secret?"

"J'en ai aucune idée" répondit Harry. "Mais ça m'a vraiment l'air d'être un truc de filles. Elles sont probablement en train de discuter de soutifs ou de produits de beauté, ou de quelque chose dans le genre"

"Harry, tu penses vraiment que Hermione passerait son temps à parler de maquillage alors qu'elle pourrait faire des devoirs d'Arithmancie supplémentaires? Ca doit être un truc plus important que ça. Et puis, quand est-ce qu'elle s'est déjà comportée en vraie fille?"

"Ben, y'a d'abord l'année dernière pour le Bal de Noël. Je me souviens parfaitement de toi, mon cher, qui avais remarqué comment elle était et étais plutôt jaloux qu'elle soit avec Krum"

"Je n'étais PAS jaloux. Bon sang Harry, t'as vraiment la mémoire sélective. Je suppose que t'as aussi fait abstraction du fait que t'as été affreusement grossier avec Parvati et un danseur merdique"

"Moi, un danseur merdique? Moi, grossier avec ma cavalière? Ron, c'est _toi_ qui me semble être le champion de Poudlard pour ce qui est de te souvenir des choses avec inexactitude. C'est _toi_ qui as été terriblement grossier avec Padma et de toutes façons, on a passé la plus grande partie de la soirée dans la roseraie, si je me souviens bien. Et je me souviens aussi que tu étais jaloux à en crever de voir que Hermione allait au bal avec Krum, et ne le nie pas"

"Bon, d'accord, peut-être un petit peu. Elle était vraiment super bien ce soir-là. Mais peu importe, ça ne lui pas le droit de rester assise là à raconter des trucs secrets de filles - avec ma sœur en plus! - et de nous laisser en dehors de ça comme si on n'existait pas"

"_Te_ laisser en dehors de ça, Ron. Pas moi. Je ne veux pas y participer de toutes manières. Et en plus, il faut qu'on ait une petite conversation toi et moi, mon soi-disant meilleur ami". Harry eut un petit sourire en coin à l'attention de Ron.

"A propos de quoi?" demanda Ron avec curiosité. "C'est ce dont vous parliez en hurlant ce matin vers cinq heures moins le quart et qui m'a réveillé?"

"On ne hurlait pas et c'était sept heures moins le quart" rectifia Harry en riant. Et tu le sais très bien. Bref, oui c'est à propos de ça. J'ai été vraiment très gêné devant les autres ce matin et je suis désolé, mais c'est entièrement de ta faute, Ron"

"Quo-"

"Je croyais que tu étais mon allié en ce qui concernait les affaires magiques" insista Harry, toujours avec un petit sourire narquois.

"Tu sais bien que oui. De quoi par-"

"Alors pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais dit à quoi servaient les baguettes?"

Ron était complètement paumé. Mais ils ne purent continuer cette conversation car à ce moment-là, la cloche sonna le début des cours et en moins de deux, Hermione fut à leurs côtés, les pressant d'aller en Enchantements. La journée d'école commençait.

Le cours d'Enchantements était intéressant mais délicat, comme d'habitude. Comme d'habitude, Hermione était brillante: il n'y avait l'air d'y avoir aucun sort dont elle n'avait pas entendu parler et qu'elle n'avait pas essayé elle-même avant qu'ils l'étudient en cours. Comme d'habitude, Ron se débrouillait, mais sans se forcer, et comme d'habitude, Harry était lui aussi relativement bon, et était en admiration devant la capacité qu'avait Hermione de faire exactement ce qu'on lui demandait dans n'importe quel domaine. Comme d'habitude, Neville était lamentable, et alors qu'il s'exerçait à un sort de tournoiement, il réussit à faire voltiger la plupart des meubles à la place de son coussin. Comme d'habitude, Dean et Seamus trouvèrent cela drôle et un fou rire s'ensuivit. Harry rit lui aussi et se prit à penser qu'une fois de plus, il devait prendre moins de choses pour acquises. Ces moments ne dureraient pas éternellement.

La grosse pluie avait cessé de tomber dans la matinée, et vers midi, la journée était vraiment chaude et ensoleillée. Le professeur McGonagall descendit vers la table des Gryffondors, rappelant à tous les élèves de cinquième année qu'elle voulait leurs dissertations de métamorphose dans son bureau avant qu'ils aillent en Soins aux Créatures Magiques l'après-midi même. Harry leva les yeux de son poulet et de son pâté au jambon (son plat préféré) et la regarda, alors qu'elle disait à Ron "J'ai mon après-midi de libre donc j'aimerais toutes les lire avant notre cours de demain. Vous l'avez faite, Weasley, n'est-ce pas?"

"Bien sûr, madame! Depuis une éternité!" s'insurgea Ron, avec une innocence feinte. Harry, Ron et Hermione se mirent à pouffer, tous les trois conscients que s'il n'y avait pas eu Pattenrond et le réveil matinal de Harry, il aurait été impossible que McGonagall ait tous les devoirs cet après-midi-là. Le professeur McGonagall sentit qu'il y avait anguille sous roche, et elle eut un sourire intérieur. Elle ne pouvait pas leur dire évidemment, mais elle aimait vraiment beaucoup ces trois-là.

Harry la regarda se diriger vers la table des Serpentards pour leur donner la même recommandation, et il remarqua qu'elle avait un petit sourire aux lèvres. Et puis tout à coup, le sourire disparut, et Harry vit que c'était indubitablement parce qu'elle parlait à Draco Malfoy. Il avait l'air de lui répondre avec impertinence, ce qui était extrêmement apprécié par ses copains Serpentards. _La ferme, Malfoy_, pensa Harry, _ne lui en fais pas voir de toutes les couleurs_. En même temps qu'il pensait à cela, il regardait fixement Draco, essayant de lui enfoncer cette idée dans la tête de l'autre côté de la salle. A cet instant précis, Draco releva la tête et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Harry, et celui-ci sentit cette décharge d'émotions mystérieuses qui parcourait son corps à chaque fois qu'il regardait Draco. Cette sensation lui était devenue si familière qu'il l'avait même baptisée le 'frisson Malfoy', mais il avait gardé ça pour lui, car il était profondément troublé par sa propre capacité à haïr quand il s'agissait de Malfoy. _Dieu, comme je te méprise_, songea Harry. Les yeux de Draco ne rompirent pas le contact avec ceux de Harry. Il sembla perplexe, puis il reprit son habituel air méprisant et cynique alors qu'il articulait les mots 'Va te faire foutre, Potter', à la seule intention de Harry. Harry fixa Draco quelques secondes après ça, tentant de lui infliger une atroce souffrance rien que par l'intensité de son regard. Mais Draco avait détourné les yeux et riait avec les Serpentards, et juste au moment où Harry se disait qu'il avait définitivement remporté ce concours de regards, il fut brutalement ramené sur terre en entendant Seamus dire: "Alors, qui c'est qui va rendre les dissertations à McGonagall ? Pas la peine qu'on aille tous défiler dans son bureau, hein?"

"Je crois que ça devrait être celui qui s'est le plus goinfré au repas" proposa Ron en montrant Harry, et tous les autres applaudirent.

"C'est Harry alors, pas besoin de concours" dit Dean, "étant donné qu'aujourd'hui, c'est poulet et pâté au jambon!". Et des rouleaux de parchemin venant de toute la table commencèrent à affluer vers Harry.

"C'est pas juste!" gémit Harry, riant malgré lui.

Peu de temps après, Harry se retrouva sur le chemin du bureau du professeur McGonagall, qui se trouvait au quatrième étage, tentant de porter son sac de cours, sa baguette et une brassée de parchemins, mais il s'arrêta net en entendant des voix provenant du bureau en question. _Bon Dieu_, se dit Harry, _Malfoy discute avec McGonagall_ _! Pourquoi? A quel sujet? _

Il resta là, silencieux, et écouta un petit moment. Harry arrivait à peine à en croire ses oreilles. Malfoy parlait avec elle de métamorphose. Depuis quand était-il devenu un élève enthousiaste et travailleur? Harry savait que Draco était intelligent, tout le monde le savait: il serait le meilleur de la promotion s'il n'y avait pas Hermione et ses capacités exceptionnelles. Mais avant ce jour-là, Harry n'avait jamais crû que Draco voulait réussir en cours. Il s'était dit, si jamais il y avait réfléchi un jour, que Draco était un de ces mecs étonnamment intelligents qui avaient de bonnes notes en ne faisant rien et en ne montrant aucun intérêt pour l'aspect scolaire de Poudlard. Mais ceci était la preuve du contraire. Peut-être travaillait-il très dur en cachette et qu'il ne le montrait pas à ses camarades de classe, et plus particulièrement aux Serpentards. C'était bon à savoir, surtout si des rumeurs à propos de ce nouveau Malfoy étaient divulguées d'une manière ou d'une autre aux Serpentards. Mais de toutes façons, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien faire? 

"Re bonjour, Madame!" dit gaiement Harry en entrant dans son bureau. "Et une pile de dissertations de première qualité des Gryffondors pour votre plaisir! " annonça-t-il en les laissant tous choir sur le bureau du professeur. Puis il fit semblant de remarquer Draco pour la première fois, et il retroussa légèrement la lèvre d'un air méprisant, ce que fit Draco exactement au même moment.

"T'es toujours aussi grossier et malpoli, Potter?" lança Draco d'un ton hargneux. "J'étais en train de parler avec le professeur McGonagall, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué'

"Désolé Malfoy, non, je n'avais pas remarqué. C'est marrant. D'habitude ton odeur fétide d'égout est décelable à une certaine distance. Quelques temps dans une tour agréable, spacieuse et éclairée arrangerait bien évidemment les choses, mais j'ai dans idée qu'il y a peu de chance que cela arrive. Enfin, je vois que t'es en train de jouer à l'élève dévoué, donc je vais y aller. Je ne suis pas sûr que mon estomac puisse en supporter davantage, pour être franc. Bonne journée, Madame!" et il se détourna, heureux d'avoir réussi à rabattre le caquet de Malfoy et devant un professeur, en plus. En fait, il était certain d'avoir vu McGonagall essayer de retenir un autre petit sourire. Ah! Certains jours valaient la peine d'être vécus. _Je ne vais certainement pas prendre ce moment pour acquis_, se dit Harry en souriant intérieurement, alors qu'il marchait le long du couloir, en se repassant l'épisode dans sa tête.

A cause de la remise des dissertations, il arriva quelques minutes après les autres au cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, et il put voir qu'il y avait beaucoup d'agitation autour de l'enclos qui se trouvait non loin la cabane de Hagrid. Il faisait vraiment chaud à présent, et la pluie du matin n'était plus qu'un souvenir; c'était un de ces jours d'automne, pendant lesquels on se croyait encore en plein cœur de l'été. Harry plissa les yeux à cause du soleil et chercha un endroit où poser sa cape pour l'heure suivante, alors que Hagrid vociférait avec son enthousiasme habituel.

"Des satyres!" s'écria-t-il, visiblement excité. "Il faut que vous soyez par deux, et vous allez avoir la chance de parler à de vrais satyres pendant ce cours!"

Harry rejoignit les autres Gryffondors, et découvrit que Ron, Neville, Seamus et Dean se tenaient légèrement éloignés du reste du groupe, extrêmement amusés par quelque chose. Harry sut instinctivement que Neville, Seamus et Dean étaient en train de mettre Ron au courant du problème de Harry, à savoir qu'il ne savait pas comment se 'servir' d'une baguette. Harry sourit une fois de plus et se dirigea vers eux, pour rire un peu de lui-même avec les autres. Mais Hermione l'arrêta.

"N'y va pas, Harry" dit Hermione, d'un ton presque suppliant. "Tu ne feras que les encourager. Dieu seul sait de quoi ils parlent, mais je soupçonne fortement que c'est soit des bêtises, soit des cochonneries, ou peut-être les deux à en juger par leurs ricanements. De toutes façons, il me faut un partenaire et toi aussi". Harry se mit à côté de Hermione. Il pourrait toujours rejoindre Ron plus tard. Hagrid parlait toujours, et Harry et Hermione firent semblaient d'être très intéressés, pour qu'il ne soit pas vexé.

"Bien sûr" poursuivit-il, "les satyres ne sont pas vraiment des créatures comme les verracrasses ou les scouts à pétard, oh non". Du coin de l'œil, Harry remarqua Draco rejoindre le groupe, tout droit sorti de sa petite conversation scolaire avec le professeur McGonagall, et se mettre avec Pansy. Harry détourna le regard et se reconcentra sur Hagrid. 

"Ce sont des êtres intelligents et très vifs, un peu comme les centaures à certains égards. Un peu seulement, à mon avis. Bien sûr, leurs centres d'intérêts sont un peu, euh, pittoresques, mais parlez-leur clairement et avec originalité, et tout ira bien" s'écria Hagrid, et il avait l'air vraiment très animé. Harry se surprit à se demander ce que Hagrid voulait dire exactement par une conversation 'originale', et il jeta un coup à Hermione pour qu'elle le renseigne, mais la jeune fille semblait déconcertée elle aussi, et de toutes manières Hagrid recommençait déjà à parler. 

Derrière la masse imposante de Hagrid, Harry remarqua Ron qui souriait bêtement et qui essayait de capter son attention. Harry savait parfaitement ce que Ron essayait de lui signaler. Harry tenta non sans mal de dissimuler son sourire mi-gêné, mi-amusé, mais il ne put s'empêcher de pouffer à haute voix quand il vit Ron faire une série de gestes obscènes mais amicaux à son intention, ce qui laissait entendre que a) Ron avait à présent appris toute l'histoire par Neville, Dean et Seamus, b) que Ron l'avait trouvée tordante et c) que Ron et Harry allaient avoir 'une conversation édifiante' plus tard. Harry éprouva soudainement un vif sentiment d'une profonde camaraderie avec Ron. Il savait qu'il ne viendrait jamais à l'idée de Ron de se moquer de lui sur ce sujet, il savait que l'amusement de Ron était partagé avec Harry plutôt qu'à ses dépens, et il savait également que Ron se souciait assez de lui pour faire d'une conversation embarrassante et paralysante une chose drôle et parfaitement naturelle. Harry sourit pour montrer qu'il était d'accord avec tous les signaux frénétiques de Ron, puis il détourna le regard. Il pensa tout à coup à son amant fantôme qui le 'visitait' chaque matin. _S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, faites que ce ne soit pas Ron_, espéra Harry de tout son cœur. Hermione se rendit compte que Harry avait l'esprit ailleurs, et lui donna un petit coup de coude dans les côtes pour qu'il soit de nouveau attentif à Hagrid.

"Ne faites pas de bêtises, ce sont des satyres" disait-il. "Et ils sont hautement excitables, donc n'allez pas leur parler avec de grands airs, car dieu seul sait ce qui arriverait alors. Mais vu qu'une horde entière vient d'arriver ce matin sur les terres de Poudlard, j'ai pensé que ce serait dommage pour vous que vous ne les rencontriez pas. A présent, trouvez-vous un partenaire, choisissez un satyre et allez bavarder avec lui. C'est tout, j'ai fini de parler. Soyez polis et flatteurs et vous vous entendrez à merveille!". Les différents couples d'élèves se dirigèrent vers le groupe de satyres qui restaient là sans rien faire, s'enorgueillissant d'eux-mêmes de l'autre coté de l'enclos, mais Harry entendit Hagrid demander à Hermione et à lui de revenir.

"Désolé vous deux, je peux pas vous laisser entrer comme ça" dit-il, épanoui.

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire?" demanda Hermione.

"Vous devez être par paires non mixtes avec les satyres" gloussa Hagrid avec un air de conspirateur. "Toutes sortes de choses peuvent arriver sinon. Hermione, tu ferais mieux d'aller avec Pansy. Et Harry, va avec Draco". Hagrid lança un regard à Harry du style 'désolé mon vieux' en disant cela, mais Harry fut néanmoins épouvanté à l'idée de passer l'heure suivante à discuter avec Draco Malfoy et un satyre.

Draco lui-même n'était pas franchement ravi par cette idée non plus. "Ton balourd de géant s'est vraiment surpassé cette fois" fit-il, sarcastique, à Harry, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient à contrecoeur de l'autre côté de l'enclos où il restait un satyre. "Merveilleux. Comment gaspiller totalement une heure de cours. Mon père sera intéressé d'apprendre le dernier projet de ce crétin. Et comme si une conversation avec une créature aussi ridicule ne suffisait pas en elle-même, je suis collé avec toi. Enfin, ça fait deux créatures ridicules, je suppose. Tu devrais t'entendre vraiment bien avec un satyre, Potter"

Le sang de Harry, plein de ressentiment, ne fit qu'un tour, le 'frisson Malfoy' s'épanchant dans toute sa colère. "Ton père n'est pas vraiment en position d'aller au Ministère pour se plaindre pour quoi que ce soit ces temps-ci, Malfoy, pas maintenant que je l'ai formellement identifié comme un Mangemort" rétorqua sèchement Harry. "Alors excuse-moi si je ne réagis pas à tes menaces stériles avec la même vénération terrifiée que tes obséquieux Serpentards. Je suis persuadé que Hagrid à ses raisons, et peut-être que c'est vraiment intéressant de rencontrer un satyre. Mais je m'attends à ce que ton esprit soit aussi fermé que d'habitude, Malfoy"

"Intéressant de rencontrer un satyre? Est-ce que je t'ai bien entendu, Potter? Tu ne sais donc pas ce que font les satyres à longueur de journée? Et quel est leur seul sujet de conversation? Apparemment, tu es vraiment aussi bête que le professeur Rogue le dit"

Harry ne connaissait absolument rien sur les satyres, mais il n'allait pas laisser Draco le savoir. Il cherchait une réplique cinglante quand Draco et lui atteignirent l'autre côté de l'enclos où le seul satyre qui restait libre de toute conversation était appuyé nonchalamment contre la barrière, sous le soleil brûlant. 

"Bonjour les garçons, content de vous rencontrer" dit le satyre en leur jetant un regard concupiscent. "Alors, comment vous appelez-vous?" 

"Harry" dit Harry, tentant de paraître jovial et décontracté.

"Draco" dit Draco, maussade.

"Youpi!" fit le satyre avec un horrible sourire. "Je m'appelle Dixter. Bon, passons aux choses sérieuses. Que voulez-vous savoir? Allons, ne soyez pas timides, il n'y aucun sujet sur lequel je ne pourrais pas vous donner des conseils. Comme je suis certain que vous le savez, les satyres ont une certaine quantité de savoir professionnel et nous sommes toujours prêt à partager notre expérience avec les Non Initiés"

Le satyre articulait très peu et avait un aspect débraillé, comme s'il venait de passer la plus grande partie de la semaine aux Trois Balais; mais c'était loin d'être ce qu'il y avait de plus remarquable chez lui. Avec le haut du corps d'un homme et les jambes d'un bouc, Dixter aurait déjà été vraiment bizarre à regarder. Mais le fait que son apparence soit à 50% humaine ne semblait pas être assez important pour qu'il estime devoir porter des vêtements. Harry essaya tant bien que mal de continuer à regarder Dixter dans les yeux, car il était sûr que ce serait hautement déplacé de regarder ailleurs. Mais il était incontestable que, malgré le torse incroyablement poilu de Dixter et la paire de petites cornes qui pointaient hors de ses cheveux totalement désordonnés, il était impossible de rater ce qui pendait entre les jambes du satyre, à savoir un pénis d'une grosseur prodigieuse et une paire de testicules monstrueux et poilus. C'était au-delà de l'indécence. Harry pensa tout à coup à Neville - qui le matin même avait pratiquement avoué s'être servi d'un sort de gonflement au moins une fois - et il eut l'envie bizarre mais pressante de demander à Dixter s'il avait fait la même chose.

Mais alors que Harry pouffait de rire à cette idée, Dixter dit: "Alors Draco, tu aimes ce que tu vois, hein? Je ne nie pas que c'est tout à fait impressionnant. Les dames sont toujours celles qui semblent le plus apprécier bien sûr, mais c'est agréable d'être reconnu et admiré par un semblable de temps en temps aussi!"

Draco devint cramoisi jusqu'aux oreilles et Harry éclata de rire. "T'es pris à reluquer un satyre, hein, Malfoy? Bon sang, n'y a-t-il donc aucune limite à la dépravation et la perversité dans lesquelles toi et tes copains Serpentards vous abaissez?"

Draco était dans une rage folle, à un point tel qu'il n'arrivait pas à trouver à ses mots. "Je, euh...euh, enfin...bien sûr que non!!!" finit-il par lâcher, en rougissant encore plus furieusement, mais Dixter semblait l'ignorer totalement. 

"Bien sûr, pour être honnête, Draco, la plupart des satyres sont sacrément bien équipés du bas, mais j'ai bien l'air d'avoir réussi mieux que la plupart, je dois le dire. Qu'en penses-tu, Draco?"

Harry savourait chaque seconde de la gêne de Malfoy. "Oui, Malfoy, qu'est-ce que t'en penses? Je meurs d'envie de l'entendre" renchérit-il, triomphant. 

Draco réprima suffisamment de sa fureur pour être capable de recouvrer sa voix. "Ca suffit, maintenant. Je refuse de rester là et d'être insulté par une créature à moitié humaine dont les seuls centres d'intérêts, en dehors de forniquer à tout va, sont de se vanter de ses prouesses et de faire l'éloge de la taille de ses parties génitales. Dieu seul sait pourquoi le professeur Dumbledore vous a autorisés à rester ici. Je sais ce que sont les satyres. Nous en avons eu un parmi les animaux d'élevage au Manoir Malfoy l'année dernière. Et apparemment, vous ne semblez pas non plus beaucoup vous ennuyer avec des détails comme la différence entre les animaux et les humains, oh non. Vaches, moutons, elfes de maison, domestiques, et même le vieux chien-loup noir de mon père, personne n'était à l'abri de ce putain de bouc porté sur la chose! N'avez-vous donc vraiment aucune honte, ou même un soupçon de décence?"

Loin de se sentir insulté par cela, Dixter eut l'air extrêmement animé. "Ah, tu parles à présent, Draco! Des elfes de maison, dis-tu? Bon sang, j'aurais aimé voir ça. Je me demande qui c'était. Vers le Manoir Malfoy? Ca ressemble exactement au genre de truc que fait mon cousin Ramrod, mais je sais qu'il a fait des ravages en Irlande la plus grande partie de l'année dernière. Il dit que c'est le meilleur endroit où aller ces temps-ci, car il y a plein de jeunes vierges odorantes qui traînent, déplorant leur virginité. Tu devrais y aller, Draco, ça m'a l'air d'être ton style d'endroit!"

Draco en bafouilla presque. "Eh bien!...de toutes les..." fut à peu près tout ce qu'il réussit à dire. Harry riait tellement qu'il arrivait à peine à rester debout, mais alors Dixter détourna son attention de Draco.

"Et toi alors, Harry?" demanda-t-il jovialement. "Tu as une petite amie? Un bon coup, hein? Elle te donne ce que tu veux? C'est pas la peine de continuer sinon. Laisse-la tomber et trouves-en une autre. Comme ça, tu n'es pas en manque, tu vois"

"Oh oui, Potter" grinça Draco, dont les capacités vocales étaient à présent totalement revenues. "Parle-nous de ta petite copine. Qui est-ce cette semaine? Quelle malheureuse petite ingénue a été séduite par la célèbre cicatrice, et n'a trouvé qu'une pathétique mauviette derrière elle?"

Harry lança à Draco un regard purement venimeux mais malheureusement, celui-ci ne put pas le voir car à ce moment-là, ayant manifestement décidé de rester dans la conversation avec Dixter aussi longtemps que Harry était mal à l'aise, Draco était en train d'enlever son pull pour tenter d'avoir un peu moins chaud dans cette chaleur infernale. Harry observa le pull passer par-dessus la tête de Draco, emportant avec lui le t-shirt à l'effigie de Serpentard qu'il avait dessous, dévoilant par la même occasion une bonne partie du torse mince, parfait et d'un blanc crémeux de Draco. A cette image, le 'frisson Malfoy' fit une de ses plus violentes apparitions et déferla dans le corps de Harry, mais cette fois-ci, Harry se sentit encore plus mal à l'aise que d'habitude. Qu'est-ce qui se passait? Draco montrant un peu de sa peau lui avait fait un choc dans son corps entier. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien signifier? Pouvait-il détester quelqu'un à ce point? Préoccupé et tendu, et se sentant rougir, il fit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit, c'est à dire de suivre l'exemple de Draco et d'ôter son propre pull. Au moins, son visage serait caché de Dixter et Draco pendant quelques secondes. Alors que Harry enlevait son pull, il senti son propre t-shirt de Gryffondor remonter, exactement comme celui de Draco, et, chose étonnante, il put sentir les yeux de Draco posés sur son corps aussi clairement que s'il lui tapotait la poitrine avec une baguette. Une fois les pulls enlevés, les deux garçons se regardèrent de travers.

"Eh bien" fit Dixter. "C'est quelque chose à retenir"

"De quoi parles-tu, espèce de bouc stupide?" pesta Draco.

"C'est vrai, j'ai déjà entendu des humains en parler. Ils disent que c'est une alternative intéressante, que ça change un peu les choses. Mais que ce soit le premier choix, une préférence? Etrange. Pourtant, curieusement, cela ouvre plein de possibilités..."

"Que veux-tu dire?" demanda Harry, beaucoup plus poliment que Draco. 

"Mais si c'est comme ça, alors d'accord"

Les deux garçons le regardèrent comme s'il était complètement cinglé.

"Enfin, revenons à nos moutons. Il est grand temps pour moi de faire mon truc de satyre. En fait, ça ne me plaît pas toujours beaucoup, mais c'est ce que font les satyres, évidemment, et c'est certainement ce que l'on attend de nous; et c'est quelque chose que je fais plutôt bien, je dois l'admettre. Mais je dois dire que je n'avais pas pressenti que ce serait nécessaire quand nous avons commencé cette agréable conversation. Je dois perdre la main! Néanmoins, j'ai été content de discuter avec vous, les garçons, mais le devoir m'appelle, et puis bonne chance avec, enfin, vous savez...". Et sur ce, il se mit à sauter ça et là d'une façon plutôt inquiétante.

Harry et Draco se regardèrent, se demandant ce que Dixter pouvait bien faire. Durant les trente secondes suivantes, ses sauts devinrent peu à peu plus énergiques, et il se mit à beugler à tue-tête dans un vacarme épouvantable et assourdissant. Plus alarmant, le pénis déjà surdimensionné de Dixter se raidissait en une terrible érection. Encore plus alarmant: quelques secondes plus tard, quand il n'y eut aucun doute que son érection était à son maximum, bougeant son corps d'avant en arrière comme s'il était vraiment en train de copuler avec une femelle satyre et braillant à qui mieux mieux, il s'élança brusquement sur Harry.

"Attention!" hurla Draco, et il se demanda instantanément pourquoi il avait crié quelque chose susceptible d'aider Harry.

Envolée la joyeuse créature 'ouverte d'esprit' avec laquelle ils venaient de discuter. Au lieu de ça, le désir sexuel semblait avoir rendu fou Dixter. Harry se poussa de son chemin, mais Dixter s'attaqua alors à Draco. Tout à coup, Harry se rendit compte qu'ils étaient tous les deux en grand danger. Si Dixter réussissait vraiment à attraper l'un d'eux, qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver. Y penser était au-dessus de ses forces. Draco était tombé par terre après le premier assaut de Dixter, et Harry vit celui-ci revenir, semblant sur le point de sauter sur Draco. Harry saisit le bras de Draco et le tira hors du chemin de Dixter juste à temps. A ce moment-là, Harry se rendit compte qu'il y avait beaucoup de remue-ménage dans tout l'enclos.

"Eloignez-vous de lui!" hurlait Hagrid alors qu'il arrivait vers eux en courant. "Allez-vous-en ! Vite! Ils sont dangereux quand ils sont comme ça!". Harry et Draco n'eurent pas besoin qu'on le leur dise deux fois. Attrapant leurs pulls, ils s'éloignèrent de Dixter au pas de course et dépassèrent Hagrid qui fonçait dans la direction opposée. "Que tout le monde sorte de l'enclos!" beugla Hagrid en se précipitant à toute allure sur Dixter. 

Une fois sortis de l'enclos, les élèves restèrent plantés là, à regarder la scène bizarre qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. La plupart des autres satyres commençaient à avoir le même comportement que Dixter.

"Oh mon dieu!" s'écria Seamus. "Ca va être un carnage! Il faut qu'on sorte Hagrid de là!"

Mais il ne s'ensuivit pas un carnage. A vrai dire, ce fut une véritable orgie. Deux minutes plus tard, la troupe entière de satyres n'était plus qu'une masse sauvage, s'ébattant, se poussant et copulant allègrement. Une fois que Hagrid les eût tous rassemblés en un seul groupe, il s'éloigna nonchalamment du tourbillon de bras et de jambes des satyres, restant indifférent aux avances enjôleuses d'une audacieuse femelle, et s'approcha de la barrière derrière laquelle les Gryffondors et les Serpentards regardaient la scène, ahuris.

"Eh bien, c'était donc des satyres!" dit-il à sa classe en gloussant. "Toujours une seule chose en tête. Mais je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui a provoqué ça. D'habitude, ils sont heureux rien qu'en parlant pendant des heures, à moins que bien sûr..."

"A moins que quoi?" demanda Dean.

"Eh bien...". Hagrid avait l'air plutôt gêné et agita nerveusement ses pieds. "A moins que l'un d'entre eux n'ait une meilleure idée!"

Tous les élèves rirent, même les Serpentards, et ceci marqua la fin d'un autre cours mouvementé de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Alors qu'ils reprenaient leurs capes sur la barrière, la main de Harry effleura celle de Draco. L'électricité qui en résulta les fit sursauter tous les deux. Ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre, furieux, sans dire un mot. Puis, pendant un quart de seconde, les mots 'Merci Malfoy' semblèrent approprié pour Draco. Après tout, il avait crié un avertissement à Harry qui s'était avéré vital. Mais ces mots ne vinrent jamais, car juste au moment où il semblait que Draco allait remercier Harry de l'avoir tiré hors du chemin de Dixter - Harry jura qu'il pouvait sentir les mots se former dans la tête de Draco -, Draco ricana méchamment et dit: "Rappelle-moi la prochaine fois, Potter, que je dois éviter à tout prix de t'avoir comme partenaire. Franchement, je préférerais encore boire ma propre urine". Il se détourna et partit, sans un regard en arrière. Harry regarda Malfoy rejoindre les Serpentards sur le chemin du retour, incapable de déchiffrer ses propres sentiments complexes. Hermione observait la scène, pensive.

Les autres Gryffondors se réunirent et récupèrent leurs capes et leurs pulls. En compagnie de Ron et des autres garçons, Harry retrouva immédiatement sa gaieté. 

"Harry, espèce de crétin!" bafouilla Ron en rejoignant Harry et Hermione d'un bond. "J'arrive pas à le croire! C'est vraiment la vérité? Mais bien sûr que c'est la vérité, je te connais si bien, ça ne peut être que la vérité! C'est tellement toi d'être si, si...si bêtement, si adorablement, si stupidement, si innocemment à côté de la plaque, si, si, Harry!". Harry et Ron riaient de bon cœur, même si Harry savait qu'il rougissait. La chaleur de Ron était tellement la bienvenue après la froideur des mots de Draco. 

"Ron, mais de quoi tu parles?" demanda Hermione, perplexe.

"Oh, de rien, Herm" dit-il, savourant la chance qu'il avait de lui renvoyer la pareille pour ne pas lui avoir dit ce dont elle parlait avec Ginny. "C'est juste un truc de mecs. En fait, sans vouloir t'offenser Herm, tu pourrais nous laisser seuls Harry et moi quelques minutes? Il y a deux, trois trucs dont il faut qu'on parle"

"Pas de problème. Evidemment que vous pouvez avoir votre petite conversation cochonne " dit gracieusement Hermione, sans la moindre petite trace de curiosité, ce que Ron trouva plutôt énervant. "Ca tombe bien d'ailleurs" poursuivit-elle, "parce qu'il y a quelque chose que je veux vérifier à la bibliothèque". Et sur ce, elle pressa le pas et fut hors de portée de voix en quelques secondes. 

"Bon" fit Ron en donnant une claque sur le dos de Harry, "c'est le moment d'avoir une petite discussion avec tonton Ron!"

Voilà!! C'est fini!! J'espère que ça vous a plu! J'attends avec impatience vos commentaires! La suite arrivera dans le week-end! Bisous à tous!


	3. Beaucoup de bruit pour rien?

Bonjour à tous! Oui, vous avez le droit de me détester, je suis affreusement en retard...M'enfin, j'ai des excuses! lol. Et en plus ça fait depuis hier soir que j'essaie de le mettre sur FF.NET!!! Pfff...enfin, j'espère que ça vous plaira!

Merci à:

****

Caro: ah, mon soutien officiel!! lol. Merci pour tout!! Je t'adore! Et puis plein de gros bisous rien que pour toi!

****

Melepha: oui, les satyres sont absolument tordants...En tout cas, ils m'ont fait beaucoup rire!

****

Kaima: je suis contente que tu aies aimé ce chapitre. Bah, ça va prendre un peu de temps quand même pour que les deux se 'réveillent', mais moi j'aime bien, ça garde le suspense! lol

****

Falyla: je suis ravie que ça te plaise, parce que c'est quand même pour toi à la base que je la traduis! Donc si tu aimes, c'est l'essentiel! Gros bisous!!

****

Deedlit: toi aussi, t'as aimé les satyres? Oui, j'avoue qu'ils ont eu beaucoup de succès lol. Je suis contente que ça te plaise et j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi! Bisous!

****

Cedokun: oui, toi aussi tu as remarqué que Draco se réveillait en même temps que Harry? lol. Je suis contente que tu aimes, et j'adore recevoir tes reviews, alors n'hésite pas! Et puis comme tu dis, ils ne vont pas s'en rendre compte avant un petit bout de temps, mais nous on en apprend pas mal...Bye!

****

Satell: Salut! Oui, les satyres sont plutôt pervers! lol. Sympathique! Et puis tu verras combien de temps ça prendra pour qu'ils soient ensembles, je ne vais pas tout te dire quand même lol. Mais c'est bien d'attendre un peu, non? Merci! Ciao!

****

Saael': mais je ne parlais pas pour toi! Je n'ai jamais dit que tu étais une perverse! lol. Non, non, je te promets, je parlais sans viser personne en particulier. Je ne me permettrais pas quand même! Enfin, merci de trouver ma traduction 'belle', ça fait toujours plaisir! Et peut-être que tu vas encore rougir pour ce chapitre...Je ne sais pas! Salut!

****

Nicolina: merci! Je suis flattée que tu trouves ma traduction bonne, surtout que tu as lu l'originale et que tu peux donc comparer! Merci!! Oui, c'est vrai que cette fic est longue, mais je la terminerai, car je l'aime beaucoup et que je déteste laisser les choses en plan! Bye!

****

Nagisa Moon: oh, ben pour l'instant il n'y a rien de bien méchant...lol. Merci pour tes encouragements, ils me touchent beaucoup! J'espère que la suite te plaira! 

****

Fannie: contente que tu aimes! Bah, cette fois-ci, je n'ai pas réussi à être dans le temps...mais j'étais fatiguée, alors...Moi aussi j'aime bien l'expression 'frisson Malfoy'! Et puis il y en a quelques-unes que je trouve super...Tu verras! Surtout vers la fin lol. Ciao!

****

Elava: oui oui, je suis parfaitement au courant qu'elle avait commencé à être traduite et j'ai bien précisé dans le chapitre 1 que je m'étais arrangée avec l'ancien traducteur et que je reprenais totalement la fic. J'espère que tu arriveras à te souvenir de l'histoire, parce qu'elle est tout de même assez complexe. Merci pour ta review.

****

Chari: oui, c'est vrai que la fic est drôle et peu banale! Tant mieux! Mais y'a pas de problème, tu peux continuer à t'égarer autant que tu veux! lol. Après tout, c'est une fic R, alors les commentaires peuvent bien être R! J'espère que la suite te plaira, ça avance, ça avance...Bisous. 

BEAUCOUP DE BRUIT POUR RIEN ?

Ah, la Bibliothèque.

Livres, Savoir, Apprentissage, Expérience.

L'endroit préféré de Hermione.

Avec les idées claires et une démarche intellectuelle fondée sur la théorie, Hermione était résolue à ne pas tirer de conclusions avant d'avoir terminé sa recherche. Elle contourna les étagères avec attention, le visage figé dans une expression mi-sérieuse mi-enjouée. Faisant tomber adroitement des livres de leur perchoir, elle amassa une pile pour commencer puis, titubant quelque peu sous le poids d'une douzaine d'ouvrages, elle se fraya un chemin jusqu'à la table de travail du coin, posa les livres dessus et tapota la lampe de sa baguette. 

"Lumos" prononça-t-elle tendrement. La lampe s'alluma, vacillante. 

Hermione se sentait vraiment dans son élément à la Bibliothèque. Cette table était celle qu'elle préférait depuis sa première année à Poudlard, lorsqu'elle avait passé beaucoup de temps à la Bibliothèque, dévorant tout ce qu'elle pouvait sur son nouveau monde. Et puis, durant cette même première année, elle était devenue très amie avec Harry et Ron, mais elle avait pris ses habitudes, et la table de travail du coin était restée celle de Hermione depuis lors. Les autres habitués de la Bibliothèque respectaient son territoire, comme elle respectait le leur. Ce sont de drôles d'endroits, les bibliothèques, surtout celles qui sont magiques. L'atmosphère y est aussi importante que les livres. Hermione regarda sa montre: quarante-cinq minutes avant le repas du soir. Bien assez de temps pour débuter. 

Elle commença par **Vie et Habitat des Créatures Magiques**. Il y avait quatre pages sur les satyres, que Hermione lut avidement. '_Hmmm_'. Puis, _Le _**Folklore des Bois**. '_Vraiment?_'. Puis, à la file, **Une Brève Histoire de la Forêt Interdite** et **Plaisirs Champêtres: une Etude sur le Comportement des Satyres**. '_Mon Dieu_'. Il semblait que les satyres soient moins simples qu'ils en avaient l'air. Ce savoir nouveau s'emmagasinait dans son esprit méthodique, dans un nouveau dossier: les satyres et leurs éventuelles implications. 

'_Poursuivons_'. Son esprit curieux savait quand chercher plus loin et quand s'asseoir et réfléchir, et la recherche de Hermione montra qu'il avait choisi la première solution. Le livre suivant était **Les Principes Essentiels de la Biochimie Magique**. Hermione fut captivée: '_Extrêmement intéressant_'. Elle tourna à contrecoeur son attention vers **Dix Moyens de Voir la Vérité: Interpréter les Emotions**. '_Un ramassis d'inutilités_'. Pourtant, cela lui avait donné une idée...Elle se leva et alla vivement vers les étagères où étaient archivés les documents officiels: les statistiques que le Ministère publiait chaque année sur les naissances, les décès, les mariages, les recensements, les emplois, les agencements domestiques et toutes sortes de renseignements socio-démographiques à propos du monde magique. Elle semblait plongée dans une profonde méditation. Puis, après avoir rangé rapidement (et correctement bien sûr) les rapports, elle tourna les talons et retourna à sa table. Elle feuilleta les volumes sélectionnés qu'elle n'avait pas encore consultés. Et alors, cinq minutes avant le souper, il y eut **Le Nuage Ecarlate: L'Amour dans le Monde Magique**. '_Bonté divine...!_'. 

__

Oh. 

**** 

Alors que Hermione était occupée à la Bibliothèque, le professeur McGonagall était sur le point de commencer sa réunion hebdomadaire avec le professeur Dumbledore. En vérité, c'était un moment important pour tous les deux. Dans des temps plus heureux, les deux occupaient cet horaire en buvant du thé et en bavardant tranquillement, cimentant leur amitié, pendant que Dumbledore - faisant tous les deux abstraction de ce qu'ils savaient être en train de se passer - s'occupait de passer en revue absolument tout ce qu'il savait à propos des affaires en général et de Poudlard en particulier, en vue du jour que tous les deux savaient arriver tôt ou tard: le jour où elle devrait prendre la direction de l'école. Auparavant, un tel jour leur avait semblé à des années, à des siècles d'arriver. Mais à présent, avec le retour de Voldemort, tous les deux avaient le sentiment que Dumbledore serait obligé de s'absenter pour s'occuper de problèmes de premier ordre, et que la responsabilité de Poudlard échouerait à cette sorcière écossaise déterminée, ayant des principes et extrêmement compétente. Ces derniers temps, leurs conversations s'étaient rapportées à des problèmes plus sérieux et la sécurité de l'école et de ceux qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur de ses murs devenait de plus en plus importante et à l'ordre du jour, la menace omniprésente de Voldemort planant au-dessus d'eux, rarement évoquée à voix haute. Ce jour-là n'était pas différent des autres. 

"Minerva!" dit Dumbledore, une lueur chaleureuse dans le regard. "Jus de citrouille ou thé?" 

"Je crois que vous devriez savoir ce que je préfère depuis le temps, Albus" répondit-elle sur le même ton chaleureux, en regardant le grand sorcier faire apparaître sans effort un plateau sur lequel se trouvait un thé et un assortiment de choses délicieuses. 

Ils s'installèrent pour leur brin de causette qui, même en ces temps traumatisants, était toujours une source de plaisir pour tous les deux. 

"J'ai appris que Hagrid avait fait venir quelques satyres aujourd'hui" dit Dumbledore en souriant. "Je me demande quelles en seront les conséquences cette fois" 

"Honnêtement, je ne sais pas pourquoi vous avez autorisé cela, Albus" fut la réponse de McGonagall. "Vous savez les ennuis que cela a engendré la dernière fois. Les Serdaigles ont vécu un abominable cauchemar après leur dernière visite. J'aurais pensé que, en ce moment, nous aurions tenté d'éradiquer tout ce qui serait susceptible de bouleverser l'équilibre précaire de cette école" 

"Vous avez raison, comme d'habitude, Minerva, mais" - il prit une bouchée de gâteau, puis épousseta les miettes de sa barbe tout en poursuivant - "nous devons nous rappeler qu'après tout, c'est une école. Des créatures aussi intéressantes que les satyres ne viennent pas nous rendre visite si souvent que cela. Les élèves ont parfaitement le droit d'apprendre des choses sur eux" 

"Mais tout de même, des satyres!" protesta McGonagall. "Et j'ai déjà appris qu'il y a eu un problème dans l'enclos. Quelque chose a déclenché une véritable orgie. Et mes Gryffondors étaient là-bas!" 

"Oui...oui, effectivement" 

"Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire? Vous savez quelque chose, n'est-ce pas?" 

"Eh bien...oui. La boîte à malices d'Alastor s'est détraquée il y a une heure de cela" 

"Oh, cette absurdité...Vraiment Albus, j'aurais pensé qu'un sorcier de votre envergure n'accorderait pas autant de foi dans une collection de vieux jouets" 

Alastor Maugrey 'Fol Oeil', ex-Auror et ami de Dumbledore et McGonagall, avait envoyé au Directeur quelques appareils de détection magiques au début du trimestre, pour apporter sa contribution personnelle à la sécurité de plus en plus perfectionnée de Poudlard. Deux scrutoscopes, un gros saphir qui luisait en présence de magie noire, une carte semblable à la Carte des Maraudeurs et une demi-douzaine d'autres gadgets, dont certains étaient de sa création. 

"C'est possible, Minerva. Mais cet objet tournoie comme une tornade depuis que les satyres...euh, vous savez, depuis que les satyres, euh, ont fait ce que font les satyres..." 

"Donc cette boîte vous dit que les satyres sont de vieux boucs excités de nature. Quel appareil extrêmement utile!" 

"Oui, en effet; je n'ai pas besoin d'une boîte pour me dire cela. Mais, quand je l'ai entendue s'agiter avec bruit, j'ai sorti les autres objets, et, eh bien, je pense vraiment que vous devriez voir cela, Minerva. Je ne sais pas encore si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle, mais peu importe, cela va certainement faire beaucoup de bruit, et se révélera peut-être très important". Il présenta une petite sphère à McGonagall. Elle avait la pureté du cristal, mais était légère comme l'air, pareille à une bulle magnifique et délicate. A l'intérieur, il y avait mille et une lucioles minuscules et écarlates, luisant toutes comme des charbons ardents. McGonagall était fascinée. 

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" 

"C'est une _Orbis Ardens_. Si vous voulez, c'est, euh, hum, c'est un détecteur d'amour" 

"Oh vraiment Albus. Quelle absurdité!". Elle la lui rendit, plus du tout intéressée. 

"Ne vous moquez pas, Minerva. C'est un objet à la perception très élevée provenant d'une grande source de magie et, pour autant que je sache, c'est une des trois qui existent au monde. Alastor m'a dit que celle-ci fut fabriquée par Rowena Serdaigle en personne. Vous savez à quel point la magie entourant l'amour de deux personnes dotées de pouvoirs magiques peut être complexe. Leur magie naturelle s'unissent en quelques sortes; très peu de sorciers comprennent complètement ce phénomène. L'amour en lui-même peut devenir une force indépendante, liant les couples ensembles d'une manière que les Moldus ne peuvent concevoir, et leur donnant une puissance émotionnelle au-delà de leurs capacités réunies. Le fait est que ni vous ni moi, Minerva, avons été suffisamment bénis pour ressentir cette émotion intense, ce qui ne veut pas dire que nous avons fermé nos esprits à ces, euh, perspectives" 

"Donc, qu'est-ce que vous essayez de me dire? Que nous pouvons savoir qui est amoureux de qui dans cette école?" 

"Non, rien d'aussi indigne. Ni d'aussi futile, non plus. Au départ, j'ai pensé la même chose que vous, que cet appareil serait inutile dans un endroit comme Poudlard. J'ai pensé qu'avec toutes les hormones qui flottaient autour du château, les interprétations seraient confuses et peu claires. Mais...ce globe semble avoir la fonction d'un filtre: il ne prend pas en compte toutes les amourettes adolescentes habituelles, en fait, il les ignore complètement. Cette sphère a été totalement inactive depuis le début du trimestre. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Quand je l'ai regardée il y a environ une heure, elle m'a montré une photo je présume, une image de deux de nos élèves, qui ressentaient des émotions si puissantes que les toutes petites mouches en bourdonnaient avec frénésie" 

"Où voulez-vous en venir Albus?" 

"Imaginons que nous aurions eu cet objet ici à Poudlard par le passé. Que nous aurait-il montré? Des couples que nous connaissons, bien sûr, dont l'amour était si évident, si fort et si intense qu'il amenait la joie tout autour d'eux. Les Brown. Les Weasley. Severus et...". Les deux adultes se regardèrent, les yeux pétillants d'amusement. Puis Dumbledore hésita, et poursuivit lentement et doucement: "James et Lily". Il eut un silence long et triste. Il finit par continuer: "Et peut-être, des couples dont nous ignorons tout, qui ne se sont rendus compte de leur amour qu'après avoir quitté l'école. Et bien sûr, des couples qui ne sont pas réunis du tout, mais qui se sont mariés à d'autres ou sont restés célibataires. Avec cet objet, nous aurions été capable de veiller à ce qu'aucun de ses sentiments ne soit gâché. Nous ne l'aurions _pas _fait, évidemment, mais nous en aurions certainement eu le pouvoir" 

"Oui. Mais pourquoi est-ce important à présent?" 

"Parce que c'est une véritable pièce de la merveilleuse magie antique, comme le Miroir du Rised. Et je pense que tout ce qu'elle nous dit, elle le fait pour une bonne raison. Je ne crois pas que quelque chose comme cela soit ici par accident. Je pense qu'il fallait qu'elle soit ici, pour nous dire quelque chose. Quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider. Minerva, si l'amour entre ces deux élèves est aussi fort que ce qu'indique l'orbe, nous pourrions peut-être, euh, l'exploiter d'une certaine façon. Songez à ce qu'une force positive aussi puissante pourrait faire. Songez à quel point ce pourrait être utile dans une lutte contre, disons, un puissant mage noir" 

McGonagall pesa les mot de Dumbledore pendant quelques instants. "Mais, c'est jouer à Dieu. Manipuler des enfants pour notre profit personnel" 

"Vous avez raison. C'est bien de cela dont il s'agit. Mais, normalement bien sûr, ces atteintes à la vie privée ne seront pas nécessaires. Les deux concernés apprendront aussi clairement par eux-mêmes que nous pouvons voir à travers cette orbe" 

"Alors, nous n'avons rien besoin de faire. Comme les deux élèves sont manifestement à l'école en même temps, ils vont se mettre ensembles et quand ils le seront, ils pourront nous aider d'une quelconque manière" 

"Vous avez encore raison. Mais, imaginons que le couple concerné ne comprenne pas ce qu'il ressent? Imaginons qu'ils soient face à face, séparés par un si grand fossé que toute conciliation soit improbable? Devons-nous les mettre sur leur voie? Faut-il que nous arrangions ce malentendu pour leur propre bien, ou pour le nôtre, ou pour les deux à la fois?" 

Il y eut un autre long silence, pendant lequel Dumbledore remplit à nouveau leurs tasses. 

"Qui est-ce, Albus? Qui avez-vous vu?" 

Dumbledore tendit lentement la main vers l'orbe et tapota doucement de sa baguette le verre mince comme du papier à cigarettes, en marmonnant une incantation à voix si basse que McGonagall ne put en comprendre ne serait-ce qu'un mot. Il regarda fixement la sphère pendant plusieurs secondes interminables, à nouveau profondément perdu dans ses pensées. Puis il la fit passer à McGonagall. 

Laissant échapper une bruyante exclamation, elle la regarda fixement, sans remarquer qu'elle avait laissé tomber sa tasse dans un délicat tintement de porcelaine. Il y eut de nouveau un silence, qui dura cette fois cinq à six minutes. Quand Dumbledore le rompit, sa voix était claire et contenue. 

"Pendant cette dernière heure, j'y ai beaucoup réfléchi. Ce n'est pas vraiment surprenant, si vous passez outre le côté 'sensationnel'. Ils ont tout deux des origines magiques très puissantes. Ils sont tout deux extrêmement obstinés et résolument indépendants. De plus, leur degré d'animosité est tel que personne n'est en mesure de savoir avec exactitude ce qu'ils ressentent. A chaque raison que nous trouverions en faveur de leur union, ils seraient capable de nous en fournir dix chacun pour que nous ne nous préoccupions pas d'eux. Et bien sûr, il y avait les satyres. Mais. Mais...nous pourrions peut-être avoir besoin de chaque arme et même plus. Et étant donné la situation actuelle, tout accroissement de pouvoirs serait d'une importance significative. Et souvenez-vous que nous n'allons pas vraiment fabriquer cet amour, il est déjà là, l'orbe nous le dit. Nous pouvons juste les guider un peu". McGonagall était toujours muette comme une carpe. "Mais je comprends vos réserves, Minerva. Evidemment; j'ai les mêmes que vous. Alors...nous attendons. Nous voyons ce qui se passe. Nous attendons" 

**** 

Draco quitta l'enclos, se sentant franchement troublé par l'aventure avec les satyres. De retour dans les cachots des Serpentards, en attendant le repas du soir, il était aussi perturbé et mal à l'aise que lorsqu'il s'était réveillé de son rêve le matin même. Il se prélassa sur son lit, mi-perplexe, mi-furieux contre Dixter le satyre et Harry Potter l'enquiquineur. Crabbe et Goyle étaient en train de concocter quelques bêtises pour le cours de Potions du jour suivant, mais Draco n'était pas intéressé par leurs petits complots. Il fut un temps où il avait été celui qui organisait les coups fourrés, mais à présent, les projets de ses hommes de main lui semblaient puériles et immatures. Et irréalisables: aucune chance qu'ils arrivent à avoir Weasley avec ça! 

Il récapitula les événements étranges qui s'étaient produits lors des Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Et précisément la réaction qu'avait eue Dixter. Une réaction. Mais à quoi? Et pourquoi diable Draco s'était-il surpris à regarder aussi intensément le torse de Potter quand il avait enlevé son pull? Et pourquoi avait-il senti un frisson incroyable lui parcourir le corps quand il l'avait regardé? Et POURQUOI, pourquoi avait-il presque remercié Potter de l'avoir tiré hors du chemin du satyre? Et, encore plus bizarre, pourquoi, quand il avait craché son insulte habituelle à Potter, alors qu'ils s'en allaient, avait-il ressenti une pointe de regret? Crabbe et Goyle avait certainement dû trouver ça drôle. _Ah! Boire ta propre urine! Joli coup, Dray_. Mais, ça avait été vide. Pas de venin. Pas de sentiment. Rien du tout. Juste du regret. 

__

Certainement pas. Non. C'était inconcevable...n'est-ce pas? 

Les Serpentard se réunissaient pour le souper. Le souper était le repas où ils se distinguaient. Pas comme le petit déjeuner, pendant lequel les Gryffondor avaient le monopole, avec leurs joyeux bavardages incessants et leurs rires gais. Quand les Serpentard arrivaient pour souper, tout le monde les remarquait. Draco s'asseyait à sa place; ses acolytes se positionnaient autour de lui, suivant leur rang social. Des conversations prétentieuses s'ensuivaient. Pansy le draguait et minaudait. Crabbe et

Goyle riaient de son intelligence. _Dieu, non. Pas ce soir_. Il n'allait pas y aller.

Crabbe et Goyle furent déconcertés par l'humeur de leur chef. "Tu ne vas pas aller souper? Mais c'est le moment où on montre la fierté des sangs purs! C'est le moment où on est vraiment des Serpentard, et que tout le monde le voit!" 

"Bon sang, débrouillez-vous tout seuls pour une fois. Je n'irai pas souper" 

Pansy s'en mêla, inquiète. "Tu te sens bien, Draky? T'es pas dans ton assiette? Je dois faire venir Madame Pomfresh?" 

"Non. Dégage, Pansy. Je peux être de mauvaise humeur si j'ai envie. Après tout, tu l'es la plupart du temps" 

Ils s'en allèrent. Curieusement, Draco ne se sentit pas mieux quand il se retrouva seul. Il ressentait seulement de la...confusion. Draco détestait ne pas comprendre les choses. Il était intelligent. Il était malin. Il était plus que ça. Il pouvait tout faire. Potter le perturbait et c'était presque la fin du monde. Ce n'était rien du tout. S'il pouvait affronter son père, il pourrait affronter Potter.

Quelques temps après que ses copains l'aient laissé seul, Draco essaya tant bien que mal de se sortir de son état apathique. Une douche. Ca avait marché ce matin-là. Il se déshabilla complètement et prit une serviette. C'était bon d'être seul dans la Maison. Il marcha d'un pas conquérant le long du couloir menant à la salle de bains des garçons, une pièce d'une taille immense et au luxe presque indécent. Se sentant légèrement mieux, il se campa devant un des grands miroirs et s'admira. _Bon sang, Draco Lucius Malfoy, t'es un sorcier vachement sexy! _Il fit courir ses mains dans ses cheveux blond-blanc, puis les ébouriffa sauvagement. _Ah! Même avec les cheveux en bataille, t'es super bien! Cheveux en bataille. Cheveux en bataille..._

Fous le camp de ma tête, Potter!

Il choisit sa cabine de douche favorite. 'Cabine' n'était pas vraiment le mot qui convenait: un palace de marbre noir avec des installations en or massif; presque aussi bien que certaines des douches du Manoir Malfoy. L'eau ruisselait sur son corps. Chaude, sécurisante, relaxante. Il restait dessous. Totalement immobile, l'eau plaquant ses cheveux sur sa tête et son visage. C'était une super douche. Bonne pression de l'eau (une des raisons d'être heureux de vivre à la base d'un si grand édifice), totalement seul, plein de place. Oui, plein de place. Largement assez pour deux, si c'était votre truc. Si ce n'est que Draco ne connaissait aucune personne dans le monde entier avec laquelle il souhaiterait partager une douche. Maudite Pansy. Comme elle sauterait sur l'occasion. Tout comme pas mal d'autres. Tous des hypocrites. Enfin, peu importait. Il avait tout juste seize ans. Il avait encore le temps, ce n'était pas gênant d'être toujours vierge à seize ans. A dix-sept ans cependant, c'était différent. S'il voulait maintenir la réputation des Malfoy, il faudrait qu'il le fasse bientôt. Ou au moins, veiller à ce qu'on croit qu'il l'ait fait. Qui choisirait-il? Son père, comme d'habitude, avait été ferme et catégorique sur ce sujet, pendant l'une de leur conversation les plus délicates, lors des dernières vacances. _Je me fiche du fait que tu couches à droite à gauche_, avait-il dit,_ mais veille à commencer bientôt. Cependant, si tu rends enceinte une demi-sang ou une moldue, je te tuerai. Puis elle, puis le bébé. Tu ne terniras pas notre nom en engendrant des bâtards. Tu sais qui sont les sangs purs, alors trouve ton plaisir parmi eux. Comme ça, il n'y aura aucun 'accident'_. Et puis il avait souri, comme s'il venait de partager le secret de la vie d'homme-à-homme avec son fils et héritier. _Oh Dieu_. Draco sentit ses yeux se fermer de honte, comme s'il était en train de refouler ses larmes. Merde, il était bien en train de refouler ses larmes.

Faisant abstraction de son père, il prit une savonnette et se mit à se frotter nonchalamment la poitrine. Etrangement, la poitrine de Potter avait semblé bien plus musclée qu'il ne s'y était attendu. _Attendu?_ Avait-il vraiment eu une image mentale de la poitrine de Potter avec laquelle comparer la véritable? Certainement pas. Ca devait être tous ces entraînements de Quidditch, pendant lesquels il était perpétuellement tendu, essayant d'attraper le Vif d'or. Mais quand même, Draco était attrapeur lui aussi: pourquoi n'avait-il pas des muscles comme Potter? _Oh mon dieu, Potter..._

Ses pensées se déchaînèrent alors qu'il tentait d'ignorer son excitation grandissante. Il avait eu un lien avec Potter cet après-midi-là. Draco avait sentit...quelque chose. Et ce maudit satyre. Dixter. Dick-ster ["dick" veut dire "bite"...]. Il l'avait senti. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit? Un truc à propos d'un fait inattendu_. C'est quelque chose à retenir_. Un truc qu'il avait déjà entendu auparavant, _mais que ce soit une préférence, un premier choix?_ Draco connaissait les satyres. Hé, c'était la créature magique préférée des garçons: toute cette fornication sans limite et sans honte aucunes. Ils avaient aussi quelques pouvoirs particuliers. La plupart ayant un rapport avec le sexe. Mais qu'avait-il voulu dire? Certainement pas...

__

Oh mon dieu, Potter. Potter, VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE! Pourquoi es-tu dans ma tête? Pourquoi me souris-tu comme ça? Pourquoi me tends-tu la main alors que nous nous détestons? Pourquoi tes cheveux sont-ils toujours indisciplinés? Qu'est-ce que ça fait de passer la main dedans? Comment as-tu pris des muscles comme ça? De quoi rêves-tu? Quelle est l'odeur de ta peau? Quel est le goût de tes lèvres? POURQUOI EST-CE QUE JE PENSE A CA? POURQUOI AS-TU CET EFFET SUR MOI?

La honte l'assaillit en même temps que sa jouissance. Il tomba à genoux, les larmes ruisselant sur son visage, sa semence glissant dans les canalisations. Il sanglota comme un bébé, bouleversé, seul, effrayé, coupable, amer, incertain, paniqué, honteux, pleurant comme il ne l'avait jamais fait. La vague d'émotion qui montait en lui était plus puissante que tout ce qu'il avait ressenti auparavant. Il était à bout de souffle, il s'étouffait. Et à ce moment-là, avec l'eau s'abattant sur ses épaules et sur sa nuque, alors qu'il regardait ses genoux sans les voir sur le marbre de la douche, il comprit qu'aucune quantité d'eau, que pas même un déluge apocalyptique ne pourrait enlever les sentiments qui l'avait rendu plus vivant qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. A ce moment-là, sa vie avait changé: épouvantable, terrifiante, inconcevable.

****

Quand Hermione arriva pour le souper, l'hilarité régnait à la table des Gryffondor. Ron, Seamus, Dean, Neville, les jumeaux et bon nombre d'autres garçons de Gryffondor s'étaient rassemblés, tous absorbés par leur nourriture et par quelque chose d'autre sur la table, et partaient régulièrement dans des énormes et bruyants éclats de rire. Les yeux de la jeune fille balayèrent instinctivement la salle en quête de Harry, mais il n'était nulle part en vue. Ayant le choix entre manger avec la grande bande de garçons ou avec le groupe qui gloussait de Ginny, Lavande et Parvati à l'autre bout de la table, Hermione opta pour les filles. Ce n'était pas commun qu'elle choisisse de ne pas manger avec Harry et Ron, mais, eh bien, vu que Harry n'était pas là et que les autres garçons étaient manifestement en pleine conversation à propos de la cochonnerie par laquelle ils avaient été obsédés toute la journée, les filles semblaient être une proposition beaucoup plus agréable. Et de toutes façons, cette réunion de mâles ressemblait à une de ces discussions de garçons pour lesquelles elle éprouvait seulement un intérêt passager. 

Ron était tellement pris dans ce dont les garçons discutaient, quoi que ce fut, que Hermione ne put même pas capter son attention pour lui signaler qu'elle allait manger avec Ginny.

"Hmmm" marmonna Hermione pour elle-même, en rogne, plissant légèrement les lèvres sans s'en rendre compte. "Je me demande s'il m'a déjà réellement remarquée"

"Ooooh, voyons voir un peu ça" dit Lavande alors que Hermione déposait une pile de livres à côté d'elle en s'asseyant, au-dessus de ladite pile se trouvant **Le Nuage Ecarlate**. "Je ne savais pas que tu te penchais là-dessus, Herm" gloussa-t-elle. Parvati était elle aussi extrêmement intéressée, et les deux se plongèrent dans le livre. Ginny leva les yeux vers Hermione.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est donc passé pendant les Soins aux Créatures Magiques cet après-midi, Herm?" demanda-t-elle, le sourire aux lèvres. "Des rumeurs disent qu'il y a eut une orgie!"

"Eh bien, pour être honnête, je crois que c'est vrai" dit Hermione en riant. "Du moins, entre les satyres! Hagrid nous a fait quitter l'enclos au moment où les choses ont dégénéré. C'est marrant quand même, ça s'est déclenché d'un coup d'un seul. On était tous en train de discuter avec eux - mon dieu Ginny, t'as déjà parlé à un satyre? Ils sont d'une obscénité! - et l'instant d'après, c'était le chaos total"

"Qu'est-ce qui l'a provoqué?"

"Je ne sais pas vraiment" dit Hermione d'un ton songeur, réfléchissant toujours à ce qu'elle avait lu à la bibliothèque. "Mais je suis quasiment certaine que les satyres ne seront plus au programme pour l'instant! Hé, Harry!" s'écria-t-elle en le voyant entrer dans la salle.

Harry la vit et lui fit un signe de la main, mais il se dirigea tout droit vers le petit groupe de garçons cachottiers parmi lesquels Ron avait l'air d'être entouré de sa cour. Hermione fut étonnée de voir Ron refuser (bien qu'avec une extrême gentillesse) que Harry se joigne à leur groupe. Toutefois, Harry ne sembla pas s'en faire, et se glissa sur une chaise à côté de Hermione en souriant.

"Ok" fit Ginny. "Dis-nous tout. Qu'est-ce qu'ils manigancent, bon sang?"

"Hum, euh..." dit Harry. "Franchement, je ne sais pas trop, mais je crois que c'est, eh bien, que ça a quelque chose à voir avec..."

"Oh pour l'amour du ciel, accouche Harry!" dit soudainement Hermione. "Ou est-ce que c'est censuré par ce code éthique ridicule qu'ont les garçons?"

"Eh bien, oui" dit-il en souriant d'un air penaud. "Je crois plutôt qu'en fait..."

"Très bien" le coupa-t-elle, d'un ton peu aimable. "Je m'en fiche de toutes façons!" ajouta-t-elle de manière peu convaincante.

"Vraiment? Ca m'intéresse, moi" dit Ginny en riant.

"Moi aussi" ajouta Lavande en gloussant.

"Et moi aussi" renchérit Parvati avec un petit sourire en coin.

"Eh bien, je ne peux définitivement rien vous dire si vous vous voulez tout savoir" dit Harry en riant. "C'est contre les règles des garçons. On m'annulerait mon adhésion ou quelque chose dans le genre! De toutes façons, je sais pas vraiment de quoi ils parlent. Et en plus, vous avez bien vos conversations de filles avant le petit déjeuner et vous ne nous laissez pas écouter, et je vous avoue que ça rend Ron dingue de ne pas savoir de quoi vous parlez!"

"Ooooh, c'est vrai?" demanda Lavande, les yeux ronds.

"Parfait" fit Hermione avec un large sourire. 

Les quatre filles s'esclaffèrent, attirant temporairement l'attention des garçons qui se trouvaient un peu plus loin. Les filles échangèrent des regards entre elles et Harry se rendit compte qu'il était autant paumé sur ce sujet que sur ce que Ron et les garçons avaient voulu lui cacher.

"Vous voyez?!! Vous êtes en train de le faire, là!" dit Harry en riant. "Ce truc de filles est aussi secret que ce dont Ron et cie sont en train de parler! Je devrais penser-"

Mais il fut coupé net par une soudaine douleur aiguë dans son ventre, accompagnée d'étourdissements et de vertiges.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" demanda Hermione d'un ton pressant. "Ta cicatrice...?"

"Euh, Herm! Oh mon dieu, oh, rien du tout..." geignit Harry. "Oh Herm, merde, oh MON DIEU, d'où est que CA vient?"

"Quoi?" demanda Ginny, regardant anxieusement le visage de Harry qui était devenu livide.

Hermione prit le poignet de Harry et chercha son pouls.

"Zut alors" dit-elle à voix basse, "ton pouls est-"

Mais elle n'avait pas terminé que Harry s'effondrait fort peu élégamment sur la table, manquant de justesse un verre de jus de citrouille. Evanoui. Dans les pommes. 

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à la salle, cherchant des Détraqueurs, mais évidemment il n'y en avait pas. En réalité, elle était vraiment embarrassée de voir que rien avait pu provoquer cela. Les Gryffondors redevinrent sérieux. Hermione, tout à coup terriblement inquiète pour Harry, tenta d'emmener discrètement son ami à l'Infirmerie, mais il y avait simplement trop de Gryffondor nerveux qui essayaient de ne pas montrer aux autres Maisons ce qui venait de se passer. Elle jeta un autre regard rapide à la salle. Tout avait l'air normal, et miraculeusement, Malfoy ne semblait nulle part en vue.

Ron fut sur place en un clin d'œil, toute plaisanterie envolée de son visage inquiet.

"Herm! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?"

"Aucune idée, il riait avec nous et puis tout à coup, pouf! Il faut qu'on le sorte de là". Ron et Hermione, ainsi que tous les Gryffondors, savaient implicitement que le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu ne s'évanouissait pas sans raison. Il y avait eu des petites nouvelles concernant la montée au pouvoir grandissante de Voldemort en dehors du cocon sécurisant de Poudlard, mais ce qui venait d'arriver était inquiétant. Ron et Hermione savaient à quel point Harry était sensible à toutes sortes de Magie Noire et Hermione craignit une action des Mangemorts, ou des Détraqueurs, ou peut-être même la proximité de Voldemort lui-même.

Les Gryffondor s'organisèrent rapidement et se levèrent comme un seul homme, aussi naturellement que s'ils avaient répété cet exercice des centaines de fois. Ron prit la direction des opérations. Il prit Harry dans ses bras alors que Hermione lançait un enchantement pour qu'il pèse environ le quart de son poids normal. Ron sortit rapidement de la salle, avec un Harry inconscient dans les bras, aussi pâle qu'un mort. Hermione marchait près de lui, tentant de faire bouclier pour que le reste de l'école ne sache pas ce qui s'était passé. Seamus, Dean, Lavande et Parvati les entouraient. Neville et Ginny sortirent derrière eux en faisant beaucoup de bruit pour faire diversion, et les jumeaux restèrent à la table, se mettant soudainement à jouer aux Cartes Explosives pour détourner l'attention de l'école du groupe pressé qui quittait la salle.

Une fois dehors, Ron parla rapidement aux personnes présentes.

"J'emmène Harry à l'Infirmerie" dit-il à voix basse. "Hermione, va voir Dumbledore, et Ginny, va à la Volière et envoie Hedwige à Sirius. Les autres, mettez-vous autour de moi et on va essayer d'éviter que le reste de l'école panique. La vue de notre principal espoir contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans les pommes ne va pas insuffler de la confiance chez les autres"

Hermione regarda Ron, un mélange d'émotions diverses 0l'envahissant tout à coup. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez Harry, bon sang? Ce n'était pas un évanouissement banal, car ça faisait à présent deux minutes environ qu'il était dans les vapes. Son cœur manqua un battement à la pensée de ce que cela pouvait signifier, pour Harry, pour eux tous. Et puis il y avait Ron qui, lorsque c'était important, même lorsqu'ils se disputaient et se chamaillaient, préférerait mourir plutôt que de laisser quiconque faire du mal à Harry. Il y avait une sorte de lien entre eux, Hermione le savait; peut-être le lien entre un garçon qui voulait un frère et un autre qui en avait déjà trois ou quatre; ou peut-être le lien entre un garçon qui avait un besoin maladif d'être utile et un autre qui voulait apprendre en un instant ce que valaient onze années de vie magique. Quand Harry était entré dans le monde magique, Ron avait été la première personne avec laquelle il avait communiqué et par la suite, il avait vu toutes les choses nouvelles en fonction des expériences de Ron, à travers les yeux de Ron: du Quidditch aux Chocogrenouilles, de Dumbledore à Lord Voldemort. Hermione n'avait jamais été un élément de cette facette de leur amitié, lorsqu'autrefois ils restaient debout la moitié de la nuit à discuter de choses que Ron considéraient comme normales et dont Harry n'avait aucune connaissance, mais elle ne le regrettait pas. Elle était ravie que ces deux garçons-là, ses deux meilleurs amis, soient eux-mêmes inséparables. Ils faisaient tout simplement ressortir le meilleur de chacun d'eux et Hermione se prit à penser que ce qu'il y avait de meilleur en Ron était vraiment très bien. Il était merveilleux à cet instant-là, son meilleur ami peut-être en danger, ses amis se ralliant à sa cause, sa capacité naturelle à diriger ressortant dans toute sa splendeur. Elle se secoua, rougissant légèrement, maudissant sa frivolité en un tel moment, et se fraya un chemin dans la direction opposée pour trouver le Directeur pendant que Ron dirigeait efficacement ses troupes vers l'Infirmerie.

Hermione n'était jamais allée au bureau de Dumbledore auparavant. Elle savait où il se trouvait, mais quand elle y arriva, elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment y entrer. Elle savait que le mot de passe était susceptible d'être quelque chose qu'on pouvait acheter chez Honeyduke, mais quand elle eut épuisé tout ce à quoi elle pensait, elle s'écroula simplement par terre contre la gargouille en pierre et pria pour qu'un membre du personnel passe bientôt par là pour l'aider. Cela arriva plus vite qu'elle ne se l'était imaginé, et d'une source inattendue. Alors qu'elle était appuyée contre la gargouille, elle entendit tout à coup un grincement provenant de la pierre derrière elle, et quand la porte secrète s'ouvrit, elle tomba à la renverse et atterrit juste devant les pieds du professeur McGonagall. 

"Miss Granger! Mais que faites-vous donc?"

"Oh, professeur McGonagall!" s'écria-t-elle en bondissant sur ses pieds. "Il faut que je vois le professeur Dumbledore! C'est Harry! Il s'est passé quelque chose!"

"Montez, Miss Granger" leur parvint la voix de Dumbledore du haut de l'escalier magique. "Vous aussi, Minerva, si cela ne vous dérange pas"

Hermione raconta l'histoire aux deux adultes. Ils s'assirent en silence tout en écoutant. Et quand elle eut fini, il restèrent silencieux. Hermione sentit qu'ils en savaient plus qu'ils ne le laissaient paraître. 

"Eh bien" finit par dire Dumbledore. "Qu'en pensez-vous, Minerva? Une catastrophe, ou juste la réaction naturelle d'un garçon qui n'a pas assez mangé en une journée étouffante et riche en émotions et ?"

__

Oh mon Dieu, se dit Hermione. _Mais bien sûr_. Ils en avaient fait toute une histoire. Après tout, il s'était juste évanoui. Ils étaient tout simplement trop protecteurs envers lui, ils ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de craindre le pire.

"Je pense que ça doit être cela" répondit McGonagall. "Vingt points pour Gryffondor pour le calme dont a fait preuve Weasley vu la situation et une tablette de chocolat pour Harry quand il reprendra connaissance. Ce qui doit certainement être fait à présent. La crise est évitée"

__

Oh, j'ai vraiment l'air d'une sacrée idiote maintenant! gémit intérieurement Hermione.

Mais alors, comme toujours avec Dumbledore, il arriva quelque chose à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas.

"Miss Granger, pourriez-vous me raconter ce qui s'est passé exactement pendant les Soins aux Créatures Magiques de cet après-midi, s'il vous plaît?"

Désorientée pendant une seconde, Hermione narra rapidement tout ce dont elle se souvenait. 

"Des créatures intéressantes, les satyres" dit Dumbledore d'un air songeur, ne s'adressant à personne en particulier. "Ils ont quelques pouvoirs magiques exceptionnels. Enfin, je pense que vous le saviez déjà, Miss Granger, bonne élève comme vous êtes". Hermione ne sut absolument pas dans quel sens prendre ces propos, aussi ne répondit-elle rien.

"On peut apprendre beaucoup des satyres" poursuivit Dumbledore. "Toutes sortes de choses surprenantes quelquefois. Ils ont le don de voir des choses, des choses que nous, nous ne remarquons pas"

Hermione jeta un regard à McGonagall pour qu'elle lui éclaire sa lanterne, mais ce fut peine perdue. Elle avait une expression impassible.

"Oh oui. Certaines choses sont vraiment surprenantes". Il y eut un autre silence, puis Dumbledore eut l'air de se sortir de ses pensées, quelles qu'elles fussent. "Vous avez bien fait de venir nous voir, Miss Granger. Cinq points en plus pour Gryffondor pour vos essais de mot de passe particulièrement inventifs. A présent, retournez vers vos amis, et voyez si Harry va bien. J'irai le voir moi-même dans un petit moment"

Cela signifiait que l'entretien était terminé, et Hermione se retira beaucoup plus soulagée qu'à son entrée. 

****

Draco était allongé sur son lit, dépourvu de tout sentiment, et fixait le vide, le regard absent. Il était totalement épuisé, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement, par son aventure dans la douche, un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Cela l'avait complètement lessivé, _et sans baguette en plus_, songea-t-il distraitement. Il avait tiré les rideaux autour de son lit et avait ignoré toutes les tentatives des Serpentard pour l'amener à les rejoindre pour une virée nocturne hors des cachots en quête de quelques mauvais tours à jouer. 

Ses larmes avaient fini par disparaître, mais pas ses conclusions. 

****

Plus tard dans la soirée, tous les Gryffondor étaient assis dans la salle commune, se faisant encore du souci pour Harry, même si Dumbledore n'avait pas du tout semblé inquiet. Ils discutaient des événements de la journée, du cour déjanté de Soins aux Créatures Magiques aux événements du souper et d'après. Madame Pomfresh, comme on pouvait s'y attendre, les avait tous chassés de l'Infirmerie dès qu'elle eût installé Harry sur un lit. Il ne s'était encore pas réveillé, mais elle avait affirmé qu'il n'était pas en danger immédiat. Et alors qu'ils sortaient tous, ils avaient croisés Dumbledore qui était en route pour l'Infirmerie et qui leur avait dit, radieux: "Félicitations, vous tous, et vous en particulier, M. Weasley. Vous avez rapporté de bons points à votre Maison ce soir, mais je suis sûr que Miss Granger vous l'a déjà dit". Ron était devenu écarlate, fier d'être distingué par Dumbledore par des louanges adressées à lui seul. "A présent, retournez dans votre salle commune, et je ne veux pas que vous vous inquiétez pour Harry. Je suis sûr qu'il sera très vite en pleine forme". A présent, ils étaient de retour dans leur salle commune, et même si Harry n'était pas là, la situation semblait bien moins désespérée. Peut-être avaient-ils eu des réactions exagérés. Mais, comment pouvaient-ils savoir?

Hermione réfléchissait toujours à ce que Dumbledore lui avait dit à propos des satyres. Elle était certaine qu'il l'avait encouragée à faire des recherches sur eux. Enfin, encore plus de recherches. Il savait sûrement qu'elle était déjà allée à la bibliothèque pour cette raison bien précise. En fait, il semblait être au courant de tout. Elle se sentit soudainement très fatiguée, et avec les pensées de Harry, Dumbledore et les satyres tournoyant dans sa tête, elle s'excusa et monta se coucher.

"Bonne nuit, Herm" dit chaleureusement Ron alors qu'elle quittait la pièce. Le cœur de Hermione manqua un battement quand il dit cela, mais elle ne regarda pas en arrière.

"Allons-y" dit Ron à Seamus, Dean et Neville, qui étaient les seuls à être encore dans la salle commune. "Finissons-le. Je suis sûr qu'il rigolera bien quand il reviendra"

Leur humeur s'était améliorée. Harry allait bien; il serait bientôt de retour, peut-être même cette nuit-là. Dans leur dortoir, les garçons se remirent à travailler sur ce sur quoi ils étaient occupés au souper, et les plaisanteries et les rires ne tardèrent pas à fuser à nouveau. Ils étaient tellement absorbés par leur tâche que, environ une heure et demie plus tard, quand Harry revint de l'Infirmerie, il put passer inaperçu et regarder ses amis, secrètement occupés par quelque chose sur le lit de Seamus, pendant quelques minutes avant de tousser et de leur faire un sourire.

"Content de voir que vous vous faites un sang d'encre pour moi!" dit-il en riant, alors que les autres poussaient des cris et que Ron se précipitait sur lui. Il tendit le bras et le posa sur l'épaule de Harry. 

"On était inquiets, espèce de con" fit-il, la mine épanouie. "Toute la bon dieu de Maison". Puis, plus bas, pour que les autres n'entendent pas: "Tu vas bien? Tu m'a fait une sacrée peur. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, bon sang?"

"Je sais pas vraiment. Et Madame Pomfresh non plus. Je me suis juste évanoui, et je sais absolument pas pourquoi. Mais je crois que Dumbledore doit avoir une petite idée là-dessus"

"Ah bon? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit?"

"Rien du tout. C'est toujours comme ça avec lui! Je lui en parlerai demain, j'ai vraiment envie d'aller au lit tout de suite" dit-il avec un sourire.

"Oh non, tu ne vas pas y aller" dit Ron, en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles. "On a une remise de cadeau à faire"

"Hein?"

"Amène-toi un peu par ici, Harry" lui dit Seamus en riant. "On a un petit cadeau pour toi!"

"C'est quoi?". Harry était toujours excité quand on parlait de cadeaux, probablement parce qu'après des années passées avec les Dursley, ça lui paraissait toujours comme quelque chose de nouveau. "C'était ce que vous mijotiez au souper?"

"Bien sûr" dit Dean, avec un sourire aussi large que les autres garçons.

Ils se levèrent tous et Ron tendit un petit livre à Harry. Fait à la main, les parchemins reliés entre eux par de la ficelle, et avec une couverture de cuir noir. Sur le devant, en caractères dorés, les mots **LE LIVRE DE SORTS DES GARCONS (EDITION SPECIALE)** avaient été gravés par magie sur le cuir.

Harry regarda ses amis, les yeux écarquillés, sur le point d'éclater de rire. "Est-ce que c'est ce à quoi je pense?" dit-il en ouvrant le livre, puis il lut le frontispice [ce qu'il y a de marqué sur la première page]. _A Harry, Le-Garçon-Qui-Se-Sert-De-Ses-Mains. Bien amicalement, tes camarades de chambres très patients_. Ron, Neville, Dean et Seamus avaient tous signé en dessous de la dédicace.

"Voilà, on t'avait dit qu'il y avait pas de guide, mais maintenant y'en a un!" dit Dean en s'esclaffant.

"Le manuel de la branlette version sorcier" déclara Neville, souriant aussi largement que les autres. 

"Incluant un sort de silence" ajouta Seamus. "Comme ça, tu nous réveilleras plus aux aurores tous les matins!"

Harry riait tellement qu'il dut s'asseoir au bout de son lit. "Oh mon Dieu! Vous avez fait ça toute la journée?"

"Chacun y a mis ses sorts et enchantements préférés" dit Ron, les yeux pétillants, sans le moindre embarras. "Fred et George en connaissent des tonnes! Et on a parlé à Charlie par cheminée interposée et il nous a envoyés un sort super qu'il a appris en Roumanie. Enfin, c'est lui qui a dit que c'était un sort super. Nous, on l'a pas encore essayé. Il faudra que tu nous dises comment c'est. Bienvenue dans le monde magique, Harry. Les baguettes ne sont pas en option pour ça"

Harry les regarda tous, rayonnant de bonheur. "Je sais pas quoi dire" fit-il, un peu ému. C'était un moment qu'il n'était vraiment pas près d'oublier.

Voilà! Ca vous a plu? Moi j'ai bien aimé deux trois expressions vers la fin lol. Bon, je vous dis à très bientôt pour la suite et j'attends vos commentaires!


	4. Le Livre des Sorts pour Garçons Edition ...

Bonjour! Alors dans ce chapitre, nous avons de la bonne grosse angst!! Entre Harry qui se torture l'esprit et Draco qui nous sort des réflexions métaphysiques, c'est pas gagné! Attention, Freud n'est pas loin! lol. 

Un gros MERCI à tous ceux qui me reviewent, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir!!

J'espère que tu aimes toujours **Falyla**, tu sais que cette traduction est pour toi!!

****

Caro: merci d'être toujours là (je sais, ça fait larmoyant mais c'est la vérité). Et puis ne t'inquiète pas, tant que j'ai mes 7/8 heures par nuit, ça me suffit!! Gros bisous tout plein!!

****

Elava: je suis contente que ça te plaise et que tu aies relu la fic. J'espère que la suite te conviendra. Ciao!

****

Mimi: oui, Arf (anciennement Croc) n'avait traduit que les deux premiers chapitres, et il y en a 18! Donc je pense que tu vas encore avoir de la lecture pendant un petit moment! J'espère que la suite te plaira! Bye!

****

Ccilia Johnson: eh ouais, les garçons sont tordus des fois! lol. Pour ce chapitre, il n'y a pas trop de Dumbledore, mais surtout du Harry, Draco et aussi Hermione que je trouve vraiment géniale dans cette fic. Voilà, dis-moi ce que t'en penses! Salut!

****

Cécilia: la voici, la voilà!

****

Fanny: merci! Oui, moi aussi, il y a plusieurs répliques qui m'ont bien plu, et la tienne (l'histoire des cheveux en bataille) en fait partie! Bah, ça va encore, j'arrive à supporter Ron dans cette fic, ce qui est assez exceptionnel...Je le trouve un peu moins c** que d'habitude...Là encore, simple opinion personnelle. Merci encore!

****

Nono: ah! Cette fameuse réplique de Neville! Je l'ai vraiment adorée! Et puis je l'ai tournée d'une façon qui me semblait encore plus drôle, en rajoutant le 'version'...Apparemment, ça a plu...Merci pour ta review.

****

Anonymoua: oui, c'est sûr que la tête de McGonagall quand elle a vu ce qu'il y avait dans l'orbe devait être assez extraordinaire dans son genre! Vu que j'attends les reviews avec vraiment beaucoup d'impatience, alors toi aussi tu dois trépigner pour avoir ce chapitre! J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue!

****

Nagisa Moon: ah ben là, je pense que tu vas être servie pour les prémices du couple H/D! Ce n'est pas le rapprochement, mais plutôt la phase 'c'est pas possible', phase qui va assez loin d'ailleurs (la réaction de Harry par exemple...). Moi, c'est bizarre, mais en slash je n'aime vraiment que les D/H, même si je lis parfois d'autres slashs. Mais je dois bien avouer que si je devais choisir un autre couple slash, ça serait sûrement Rémus/ Sirius...D'ailleurs, dans les livres de JKR, on peut parfois y voir des sous-entendus, si on le prend dans ce sens, bien sûr...Merci encore! Ciao!

****

Nicolina: merci!! Tu vois, moi aussi je me répète lol. C'est vrai qu'elle n'est vraiment pas évidente à comprendre cette fic. C'est de loin la plus difficile que j'ai traduite...Mais bon, quand on aime, on ne compte pas! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira!! Salut!

****

LolieShing: wow, merci!! Ça fait plaisir de recevoir une review comme la tienne! Je suis contente que tu aies aimé le coup du manuel de la branlette version sorcier, parce que je l'ai arrangé à ma sauce (tout en gardant exactement le sens bien évidemment)...J'avoue que j'en suis assez fière lol. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne pense pas abandonner en si bon chemin...Merci encore et n'hésite pas à me faire part de tes commentaires!

Bonne lecture à tous!!

LE LIVRE DE SORTS DES GARCONS (EDITION SPECIALE)

Le dortoir des garçons de cinquième année dans la tour de Gryffondor, une pièce si paisible, si sécurisante et si agréable qu'il faisait toujours chaud quelle que soit la période de l'année, était le centre de la vie de Harry. D'une façon ou d'une autre, la vieille fenêtre branlante à petits carreaux, alors que septembre laissait sa place à octobre, repoussait magiquement les vents de plus en plus froids qui fouettaient la tour. Et bien qu'il partageât cette pièce avec son meilleur ami Ron et leurs compagnons de guerre Neville, Seamus et Dean, c'était resté un endroit privé, où les autres Gryffondor allaient rarement, voire jamais. Ce qui était tout aussi bien car en ce moment précis, la chambre était dans un désordre épouvantable; le genre de désordre qui aurait valu un claquement de langue désapprobateur de la part de Mrs Weasley et qui aurait fort probablement donné une crise cardiaque à la Tante Pétunia. Peu importait le nombre de fois que les elfes de maison usaient de leur magie dans cette chambre, car en moins d'une journée, elle redevenait toujours un véritable dépotoir. Alors que Harry la parcourait du regard peu après le petit déjeuner du samedi après le désormais célèbre cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, il se dit qu'elle n'était pas pire que d'habitude. Mais c'était l'humeur du jeune homme qui n'était vraiment pas au beau fixe. A la limite de l'agressivité, à vrai dire.

Il y avait des livres et des rouleaux de parchemins partout, sur la grande table, sur les malles et sur les lits, et lorsqu'il s'avérait nécessaire de temps en temps d'aller vraiment au lit, ils étaient balancés en tas par terre. Des affaires de Quidditch pendues aux lits à baldaquins, des balais debout ou couchés dans des endroits inappropriés. Des chaussures, l'une toujours séparée de sa sœur, emmêlées dans un méli-mélo de tous les diables d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce. Des robes de sorciers étaient éparpillées sur chaque millimètre carré du sol; et, n'importe où la place de meubles le permettait, des piles d'autres vêtements - propres comme sales - s'accumulaient, et étaient triés la plupart des matins, quand les Gryffondor cherchaient quelque chose à se mettre sur le dos pour la journée. Le contenu de la malle de Ron gisait en une pile désordonnée à côté de son lit, car il l'avait renversée par terre le jour précédent, à la recherche de chaussettes propres. Il n'en avait trouvé aucune. 

Mais l'Age du Chaos vivait ses derniers instants et, alors qu'il se tenait au milieu de la pièce et embrassait le désordre du regard, Harry se demanda brièvement si ça allait réellement lui manquer. Il y avait quelque chose de merveilleux dans ce fouillis qui régnait dans cette chambre; cela faisait d'elle leur endroit à eux, leur véritable territoire. Et dans la plupart des cas, rien n'était jamais vraiment perdu, parce que les garçons savaient toujours à peu près où chercher ce dont ils avaient besoin. Mais un préfet envahissant les avait enquiquiné avec ça depuis des semaines et finalement, après une mise en garde particulièrement sérieuse (laquelle, comme les autres, n'avait pas été prise en compte), l'inimaginable s'était produit: le Professeur McGonagall, Ordre de Merlin (seconde classe), Directrice Adjointe de l'école de Poudlard et Directrice de Gryffondor, Sorcière à la renommée nationale, Experte en Métamorphose et Animagus, sans parler du fait qu'elle était la Discipline incarnée, avait été prévenue par le préfet désespéré. Harry se souvenait très bien d'avoir tenter d'ignorer le pincement de lèvres de son professeur qui exprimaient quelque chose bien au-delà de la déception, alors qu'elle les menaçaient en bonne et due forme de leur retirer vingt points chacun si la chambre n'était pas remise en ordre sur-le-champ et gardée en ordre. Il devait y avoir une inspection de la chambre à six heures ce soir-là, et les cinq garçons étaient censés se retrouver pour commencer le nettoyage, mais jusque-là, Harry était le seul à être venu. _Mais où sont-ils, bon dieu?_

Il s'assit sur son lit; bien sûr, la chambre était dans un état honteux, mais c'était presque ce qu'il y avait de plus important au monde. Il fit négligemment courir sa main sur le bord de son lit, et ses doigts se posèrent par hasard sur un livre, la seule chose qui était bien rangée à sa propre place. Une seule chose dans tout la pièce: **le Livre de Sorts des Garçons (Edition Spéciale)**, qui était caché entre le matelas et la tête de lit de Harry. Harry ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi cet objet était si spécial pour lui, vu les autres choses merveilleuses qu'il possédait, comme un Eclair de Feu et une Cape d'Invisibilité; mais c'était simplement parce que ses amis faisaient un raffut pas possible pour l'avoir que Harry le planquait comme un petit trophée. Et bien sûr, c'était vraiment un truc super à avoir. Enfin, du moins c'est ce qu'il avait pensé quand ils le lui avaient donné. Il avait essayé deux ou trois des sorts ces derniers jours (généralement avec le sort de silence en place pour garder les convenances), mais alors tous les garçons avaient voulu lui emprunter le livre pour tester le sort extra de Charlie Weasley provenant de Roumanie. Tout compte fait, Harry avait dû reconnaître que la Version Sorcière était de loin supérieure à la Méthode Moldue, et il avait ri avec les autres garçons sur comment il avait pu y arriver sans baguette. Mais depuis le matin même, Harry se demandait si le livre n'était pas devenu trop dangereux pour s'en servir. Alors qu'il s'asseyait lourdement sur son lit, il essaya d'empêcher son esprit de se souvenir des détails de ce qui s'était passé quelques heures plus tôt quand...quand, _merde_, c'était trop affreux d'y penser. 

Mais comme toujours avec les choses auxquelles on essaie de ne pas penser, le simple fait de ne pas y penser faisaient qu'elles harcelaient notre esprit. Il était très tôt - plus tôt que d'habitude, peu après quatre heures - quand il avait battu des paupières, totalement éveillé, sans une once de fatigue dans son esprit ni dans son corps. Les pensées, les sensations et les émotions avaient entamé leurs revendications habituelles, l'encerclant, le clouant littéralement sur son lit, lui poignardant la poitrine. Tant de déception, tant de honte, tant de culpabilité. Comment pourrait-il le leur dire un jour? Ron le détesterait. Pire encore, Hermione compatirait. Neville serait déçu. Seamus afficherait un air suffisant insupportable. Ginny aurait le cœur brisé. Toute la Maison Gryffondor serait mal à l'aise et gênée, peut-être même pire. Les autres Maisons, surtout Serpentard, _merde...je peux pas y penser_. Les mêmes pensées, le même désespoir chaque matin. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas leur dire la vérité, pourquoi ce ne pouvait pas simplement être un malentendu? Ce secret innommable faisait autant partie de lui que ces choses matérielles évidentes devant lui. Il ne pouvait pas leur en parler. Il ne pouvait pas. Poudlard était sa maison, Gryffondor sa famille; le risque de rejet était trop grand et les conséquences de ce possible rejet inconcevables: il serait seul. 

Mais, il était déjà seul. Cacher un tel secret à Ron détruisait leur amitié. Mentir à Hermione sur des filles dont il s'était 'entiché' était une injure et une trahison. Vivre dans de telles privautés avec ses camarades de chambre était une supercherie. Tout ce qu'il considérait comme acquis était à lui à cause de ce qu'il gardait caché. Les mêmes pensées, les mêmes conclusions destructrices et les mêmes peurs. Chaque bon sang de matin. Et, comme chaque matin, il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de se sortir de ce cercle infernal de soucis: un bref moment de plaisir physique. Et ses copains lui avaient donné à présent les moyens de rendre ces moments intimes plus excitants, plus palpitants, plus époustouflants qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été. Mais ce matin-là, il en avait eu plus qu'il ne s'y attendait: au lieu du luxe bienvenu d'oublier sa situation actuelle pendant un moment et de s'autoriser à vivre dans un monde où il pouvait caresser son amant imaginaire d'une manière jugée naturelle, tendre et innocente, il s'était produit une catastrophe horrible, inimaginable. A cause du livre, il en était sûr. Enfin, pas le livre en lui-même, mais les renseignements qu'il contenait. Il y avait quelque chose à propos d'un plaisir assisté par la magie qui accentuait les perceptions, intensifiait les expériences et accroissait l'imagination; et ce matin-là, alors que Harry et Qui-Que-Ce-Fut étaient en plein dans leur jeu puéril mais très privé, une image aussi claire et nette qu'une photographie couleur avait jailli du subconscient de Harry et l'avait frappé de plein fouet. Son amant, son compagnon, son fantasme: il avait (serrement de gorge) les cheveux blonds. Blond-blanc. Et une peau au teint laiteux. Et des yeux clairs, froids, gris-bleu. Et un beau visage ovale qu'il avait parfaitement reconnu. Et étrangement, un sourire. _Oh mon Dieu_. A présent, il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Aucun endroit où fuir, aucune chose qui ne soit pas souillée. La vie avec les Gryffondors était supportable parce qu'il pouvait s'échapper une fois par jour et laisser son esprit vagabonder, libre de toute attente, d'honneur et de respectabilité, et à présent, dans cet endroit précis, dans le monde privé de Harry, le visage de son grand rival et ennemi juré lui souriait. Moqueur, railleur, sarcastique.

Cependant, il n'avait pas pleuré. Bien sûr, il en avait eu envie, mais pleurer n'avait jamais été son truc. Pleurer était comme admettre sa défaite, et le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu n'admettait jamais la défaite, même quand il se battait contre Voldemort, même quand il pensait à ses parents. Mais quelque chose en lui avait pris la direction des opérations, et il s'était retrouvé en train d'agir dans un but précis, sans savoir d'où venaient les motivations ni quel était le but. Il s'était assis dans son lit, toute excitation envolée. La baguette et le livre lui avaient tout à coup semblé superflus et compromettants, et il les avait fourrés sous son oreiller. Il avait sauté hors de son lit et avait pris une douche rapide. Il avait enfilé les premiers vêtements qu'il avait trouvés, enroulé une écharpe autour de son cou et mis sa robe de sorcier. Puis il était sorti prestement du château, et s'était dirigé d'un bon pas vers les jardins peu de temps avant l'aube, et il avait entamé le circuit complet du lac. Le pas rapide et décidé, la tête ne contenant rien d'autre que l'effort mental requis par la marche en elle-même. Puis, alors qu'il en était au deuxième tour du lac, son esprit se mit à réfléchir sur ce qui s'était passé, d'abord un tout petit peu, des pensées inoffensives, qui s'étaient progressivement réunies pour former un plan. Il allait s'éloigner de Ron, en prévision du jour inévitable où ils ne seraient plus amis. Comme ça, Ron ne serait pas autant blessé par le secret que Harry devrait lui avouer un jour ou l'autre; il n'aurait jamais dû se permettre de devenir aussi proche de Ron de toutes façons. Il allait arrêter de se reposer sur Hermione pour ses devoirs. Quand ça aurait bardé, il devrait s'habituer à travailler par lui-même, et ceci lui avait paru être un bon point de départ. Il allait ignorer Ginny; comme ça elle ne serait plus intéressée par lui et trouverait quelqu'un qui la mériterait plus, quelqu'un qui pourrait lui retourner son affection. Il ne participerait plus aux farces de garçons préparées par Seamus ou Dean. Quand ils découvriraient qui il était vraiment, il serait à peine le bienvenu dans leur bande, donc il préférait aussi bien en sortir dès à présent de lui-même. Il n'irait plus autant rendre visite à Hagrid, car il devait apprendre à se débrouiller tout seul si par hasard il était encore en vie en sortant de l'école. Il ne profiterait plus des faveurs et des privilèges qui lui étaient si souvent accordés par McGonagall et Dumbledore, pour que, lorsque ils laisseraient voir leur déception à son égard, il n'ait pas le sentiment de leur devoir quelque chose. Il se retirerait de l'équipe de Quidditch, parce qu'il ne voulait pas participer à quelque chose où des gens comptaient sur lui. Evidemment, il arrêterait totalement de se donner du plaisir. Et par-dessus tout, il ne ferait pas le moins du monde attention à...à, _dieu_, il n'arrivait même pas à penser à son nom, au blond. _C'est qui, de toutes façons? J'en ai même jamais entendu parler. Il n'existe pas._

C'était sept heures du matin passées quand Harry avait terminé son deuxième tour du lac. La fumée sortant de la petite cheminée lui avait indiqué qu'un feu de bois brûlait dans la cabane de Hagrid mais Harry ne s'était pas arrêté pour une tasse de thé matinale. Il était retourné à son dortoir alors que les autres garçons étaient en train de se lever pour le petit déjeuner, mais il avait ignoré leurs questions sur l'endroit où il était allé. Il n'avait parlé à personne pendant le petit déjeuner, décidant de ne pas écouter les questions anxieuses de Hermione et Ron à propos de son état de santé. Ils n'avaient cessé de garder un œil sur lui depuis qu'il s'était évanoui au souper un peu plus tôt dans la semaine - _et d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que ça avait été cette connerie?_ Un autre exemple de sa faiblesse. Il ne s'évanouirait plus. Et à présent, de retour dans le dortoir, regardant le désordre de la pièce pendant qu'il attendait 'l'opération nettoyage', il se dit que c'était bien que tout cela soit sur le point de changer. Encore une fois, quelque chose en lui le tira de sa rêverie et lui influa un débordement d'activité incroyable. _On devient sentimental à propos du désordre? Franchement..._Il ne serait plus désordonné; c'était un exemple frappant de faiblesse et d'immaturité. _Putain de merde_, il n'avait pas besoin des autres, où qu'ils soient. Sûrement encore en train de rire devant leur petit déjeuner. Hermione devait être en train de faire son cours sur l'importance de ce foutu avantage psychologique par rapport à ces foutus Serpentards. _Par l'enfer_, il n'avait pas besoin d'eux. Il parcourut toute la chambre, ramassant les choses qui étaient à lui et jetant les affaires des autres sur le côté. Quand il eut son lit rempli de ses effets personnels, il les rangea dans sa malle et la ferma à clé, **Le Livre de Sorts des Garçons** tout au fond. Ses vêtements sales allèrent à la blanchisserie. Ses livres, ses rouleaux de parchemins et ses plumes furent disposés sur sa malle. Il fit son lit. Tout le fouillis qui restait n'était pas son problème. Il quitta à nouveau le dortoir, et se dirigea vers la salle commune, où la majorité des joyeux Gryffondors venait juste d'arriver de la Grande Salle. _Oh merde_. Il ne voulait pas les voir. Plus jamais. 

"Hé, te voilà!" s'exclama Ron, son visage empli de chaleur et d'amitié. "Pourquoi t'es parti si tôt du petit déjeuner? On était inquiets. Tu te sens bien? Prêt pour la guerre contre le Désordre?"

Harry prit une profonde inspiration. "C'est déjà fait. Tu sais, à l'avenir tu pourras économiser tes forces en ne t'inquiétant plus pour moi. Et puis s'il te plaît, arrête de me demander comment je vais, c'est chiant à la fin". Harry regarda Ron droit dans les yeux en disant ces mots. La foule de Gryffondors devint instantanément muette.

"Euh, j'étais simplement, je n'avais pas l'intention d'être..." bredouilla Ron, totalement décontenancé, mais Harry l'ignora et entreprit de traverser le groupe d'un pas décidé, en direction de la porte de sortie. Il fit semblant de ne pas voir Ron qui essayait de dire quelque chose d'autre pendant que Hermione tirait sur la manche de ce dernier pour lui enjoindre de ne pas continuer. Le cœur de Harry tenta de rester de glace quand il vit l'expression blessée presque insupportable qu'affichait Ron, son meilleur ami venant de lui parler sur un ton tellement glacial devant tous les autres. "T'as du courrier" dit Ron d'un ton brusque, et il balança presque une lettre à la poitrine de Harry alors que celui-ci se frayait un chemin à travers la masse présente.

Harry marmonna un "merci" inaudible et quitta la pièce.

"Putain de bordel! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend encore?" s'exclama Ron, furax, au groupe en général et à Hermione en particulier.

"Laisse tomber, Ron" dit Hermione d'une voix douce. "Quoi que ce soit, il nous le dira quand il le pourra. Tu sais comment il est"

"Oui, je sais" répondit Ron. "C'est un connard mal élevé et ingrat"

****

Il la relut encore une fois, assis sur un rocher de l'autre côté du lac. _Et voilà encore une autre satanée complication_.

__

Cher Harry, 

Je viens de recevoir un mot inquiétant de Ginny par Hedwige à propos de ton évanouissement du souper. Je déteste le fait de te savoir malade ou en danger, et comme je n'ai reçu aucune nouvelle de toi depuis un moment, je vais venir à Pré-au-Lard ce week-end. Retrouve-moi à la Cabane Hurlante samedi vers midi, et apporte à manger si tu peux. 

Sirius

Maudite Ginny. Cependant, c'était sûrement Ron qui lui avait dit d'écrire ce mot. _Maudit Ron_. A présent, Sirius allait se mettre en danger alors qu'il essayait de remplir une mission importante pour Dumbledore tout en gardant en même temps une longueur d'avance sur les hommes de Fudge. C'était tellement risqué pour lui de venir à Pré-au-Lard! Et maintenant, à cause de Harry, Sirius allait risquer sa vie pour venir se renseigner sur l'évanouissement stupide de son filleul.

__

Samedi vers midi. Il lui restait environ deux heures. Et ce n'était pas à proprement parler un 'week-end Pré-au-Lard'. Mais tout au fond de lui, plus profond que l'endroit où il avait trouvé la force de prendre les décisions près du lac, Harry s'en fichait. Il voulait voir Sirius. Ca lui semblait tout à coup si important. Il devait simplement arriver à se reposer sur lui. Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur lui. S'il n'avait pas Sirius, il n'avait personne. Et puis, la Cabane Hurlante était un aussi bon endroit pour broyer du noir qu'un autre. Il pouvait aussi bien y aller dès maintenant. Il retourna au château, 'dévalisa' les cuisines (les elfes de maison lui préparèrent avec joie un panier à pique-nique) et passa les portes de l'école en plein jour. Pourquoi s'ennuyer avec sa cape ou le passage secret? Ca lui était égal s'il s'attirait des ennuis. 

Au château, deux personnes observaient pensivement la scène, car ils avaient vu par hasard Harry sortir du domaine de l'école. Hermione, inquiète, troublée, préoccupée. Dumbledore, un petit sourire aux lèvres, devinant avec justesse qui Harry allait voir.

****

La mauvaise humeur abondait dans le château ce samedi-là. Ron était vexé, furieux en fait, d'avoir été jeté par Harry de cette façon en public. Quand sa fureur commença à diminuer, elle fut remplacée par une profonde confusion teintée d'une bonne part de douleur. Ils s'étaient déjà disputés des centaines de fois, mais là, c'était différent. Ca avait toujours été à propos de choses sans intérêt et ils se réconciliaient presque instantanément, sans jamais en garder rancune, chacun étant trop dépendant de l'autre pour que leurs brouilles ne durent pas plus de deux ou trois heures. Bien sûr, il y avait eu la fois où Ron n'avait pas adressé la parole à Harry jusqu'à la première Tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, mais s'il y avait déjà repensé par la suite, Ron soupçonnait avec un sentiment de culpabilité que c'était sa propre jalousie qui avait été la cause première de cette affaire. Ou plutôt, sa jalousie davantage aggravée par la mauvaise combinaison de son entêtement incroyable et de celui de Harry. Mais même ce problème ne ressemblait pas à celui-ci. Ils ne s'étaient même pas disputés cette fois. Harry avait simplement dit, enfin il n'arrivait pas à ce rappeler des mots exacts, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait dit, c'était la manière dont il l'avait dit: le regard qu'il avait eu signifiait '_Dégage de ma vie'_. Mais POURQUOI? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait, bon sang? 

Hermione et Ginny étaient montées dans le dortoir des garçons ce matin-là, soi-disant pour aider pour le Grand Nettoyage, mais Ron savait qu'elles étaient aussi chamboulées que lui et qu'elles ressentaient le besoin d'être près de lui. Le rangement en lui-même s'était avéré être un événement fastidieux et démoralisant, Hermione supervisant inutilement les opérations, Ginny passant négligemment en revue les affaires de Ron, essayant de ne pas penser à ce qui s'était passé. Neville ne tenait pas compte de toute cette histoire, se disant que Harry avait toujours été très nerveux et imprévisible, et Seamus et Dean marchaient sur des coquilles d'œufs, se frayant un chemin parmi le désordre honteux de la pièce tout en tentant d'introduire un petit peu d'humour parmi le groupe. Dans une certaines mesure, tous ignoraient en silence les moments où ils trouvaient quelque chose appartenant à Harry, déposant simplement ses affaires sur son lit, en une pile qui prenait petit à petit de l'ampleur, mais quand Ron mit la main sur l'horloge-vif d'or de Harry, qui avait roulé sous son lit au milieu d'un amas de chaussettes de Seamus, sa frustration éclata soudainement et il laissa échapper un cri de rage involontaire, puis lança violemment l'horloge contre le mur. Rapide comme l'éclair, Hermione sortit adroitement sa baguette et murmura les mots '_Accio horloge-vif d'or_'; l'objet changea de direction en plein vol et atterrit soigneusement dans la main de la jeune fille avec un léger 'toc' qui sembla aussi fort que l'explosion de colère de Ron. Elle se dirigea lentement vers le lit de Harry et le déposa avec soin sur les couvertures, à côté de ses autres affaires. Ginny poussa un profond soupir et dit "Je m'en vais", puis elle partit. 

Hermione n'était guère plus heureuse que Ron, mais elle essayait tant bien que mal de garder un soupçon de rationalité. Même si elle était furieuse contre Harry pour se comporter comme cela. Elle ne pouvait trouver aucune raison valable qui justifierait ses actes ou ses paroles, mais la situation s'était encore empirée, car Hermione avait immédiatement supposé que Ron devait avoir fait quelque chose d'affreux pour mettre Harry dans un tel état. Après les paroles surprenantes de Harry, il s'en était suivi une demi-heure de regards noirs, accusateurs et amers échangés entre elle et Ron avant qu'elle ne se rende compte que Ron était vraiment blessé et totalement perplexe. Le cœur de la jeune fille s'était alors quelque peu attendri, Harry oublié pour un temps, en regardant Ron et elle avait eu envie de le serrer dans ses bras, de le consoler et de lui dire que ce n'était pas sa faute et plus tard, après l'incident avec l'horloge-vif d'or, elle avait tellement compati à sa colère et à sa douleur qu'elle regrettait presque d'avoir empêché qu'elle soit détruite. Elle avait regardé Ron, et il l'avait regardée: lui, reconnaissant du geste qu'elle avait fait; elle, se disant que la combinaison du petit garçon blessé et du jeune homme en colère était tout à coup dangereusement attirante. Le cœur de Hermione avait battu un peu plus vite pendant ce moment d'intimité silencieuse qu'ils avaient partagée, jusqu'à ce que Ginny rompe involontairement (ou délibérément?) le charme en annonçant son départ. _Maudit Harry_, songea Hermione. Lorsqu'elle lui mettrait la main dessus, elle lui passerait une Engueulade Digne De Ce Nom. Il avait intérêt à avoir une excuse en béton pour avoir bouleversé Ron de cette façon, ou SINON...Ils avaient fini par se remettre à ranger et Hermione s'était distraitement dirigée vers la fenêtre, écoutant à moitié la discussion pathétique entre Seamus et Dean à propos de celui qui avait pensé en premier que ce serait une bonne idée de mélanger les cartes à jouer dans quatre jeux de cartes différents, et alors qu'elle se demandait précisément quel sort pourrait apporter une solution, elle avait aperçu Harry quitter le domaine de Poudlard, un pale rayon de soleil se reflétant sur ses lunettes. _Mais où pouvait-il bien aller?_ D'ordinaire, elle aurait été dans tout ses états du fait de cette folle indifférence quant à sa propre sécurité, mais elle ne pipa mot sur ce sujet et l'ajouta à la liste des choses qu'il faudrait examiner plus tard, quand elle serait seule, et quand Ron se serait calmé. 

A l'autre bout du château, quelqu'un d'autre était manifestement aussi d'une humeur exécrable. Draco était couché sur son lit, refusant de parler à quiconque de Serpentards, son désespoir augmentant d'heure en heure. Il n'avait pas dormi du tout la nuit précédente, et très peu depuis le jour du cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques avec les satyres. Et il avait plus ou moins totalement coupé les ponts avec ses camarades à l'heure qu'il était, luttant contre ce qui se passait depuis ces derniers temps et n'ayant aucun penchant pour la réalité monotone de la vie d'un Serpentard. Ce truc avec Potter n'allait tout simplement pas s'en aller. Il avait examiné la chose sous tout les angles, clairement et objectivement, furieusement et avec une profonde incertitude, jusqu'à ce qu'il crut que sa tête allait exploser. Et puis, peu après quatre heures ce matin-là, il avait été frappé par une image d'une clarté saisissante d'un Potter à moitié nu, riant de bon cœur, le souffle un peu court et le rouge aux joues. Cela avait été une vision profondément intense et érotique, et sa netteté et son réalisme l'avaient cloué sur place, le laissant à la fois excité et dégoûté par sa propre excitation. Il avait abandonné l'idée de dormir cette nuit encore, s'était habillé en silence et glissé hors du château à la recherche d'un peu d'air pour s'éclaircir les idées. Et peut-être, juste peut-être, penser à quelque chose d'autre. Mais chose incroyable, et qui l'exaspérait au plus haut point, il avait vu quelqu'un d'autre errer dans les jardins, aussi tôt le matin, une silhouette enveloppée dans un manteau qui marchait, maussade, le long du lac dans l'obscurité épaisse qui précédait l'aube, ressemblant à un héros romantique se lançant dans quelque odyssée épique, et avec un grognement d'indignation il avait reconnu Potter. _BORDEL de merde!!! _Il n'y avait aucun endroit où il pouvait échapper à cet enquiquineur; ni dans sa tête, ni dans son lit, ni même à quatre heures et demie du matin dans les (soi-disant) jardins déserts du château. Draco s'effondra sur le sol, désespéré, à l'endroit exact où il se tenait quand il avait reconnu Harry, juste là, près du mur du château, et il s'était surpris à observer Harry un long moment, Harry dont la silhouette gagnait en précision et en netteté au fur et à mesure que l'aube se rapprochait. Avec la sérénité de ce moment et la vision étrangement apaisante de Harry rôdant sur la rive du lac, Draco commença à se sentir plus détendu qu'il ne l'avait été depuis quelques jours. C'était, et il s'en rendit compte avec une certaine résignation, comme si en regardant Potter, il se sentait bien plus calme, bien moins affligé, bien moins confus. 

Le petit déjeuner avait été aussi une triste affaire. De retour au château, Draco sentit toute son amère anxiété revenir, et il prit la résolution bizarre de s'asseoir là où il pourrait voir Harry: vu son état psychologique nettement moins troublé quand il avait observé Harry un peu plus tôt, un brin de logique lui disait que si Potter était la cause de son malheur, alors il pouvait aussi être son remède. Ce scénario le mettait horriblement mal à l'aise, mais comme il ne pouvait sûrement pas se sentir plus mal qu'il ne l'était déjà, il se mit à planifier de nombreuses 'expériences', faute d'un mot plus approprié, pour tenter de comprendre pourquoi il avait Potter dans la peau comme ça, et si son esprit de logique avait vu juste, alors qu'est-ce qu'il y en avait en Potter qui atténuait son affliction. Mais ses projets furent réduits à néant à cause du départ prématuré de Harry, seulement quelques minutes après l'arrivée des Serpentards. Draco enrageait en silence. Echec de l'expérience n°1. Vraiment? Il en avait retiré que la vision de Potter sortant de la salle l'avait laissé dans un état absolument lamentable, ce qui confirmait en quelque sorte que sa force émotionnelle était d'une manière ou d'une autre reliée à la présence physique de Potter. _Oh mon Dieu_. Les présages étaient trop inconcevables pour qu'il y réfléchisse. 

Mais pourtant ce fut ce qu'il fit. Revenu dans sa Maison après le petit déjeuner, pendant que Harry était en route pour la Cabane Hurlante et que les Gryffondors qui restaient se frayaient un chemin à travers un désordre infernal, Draco se remit au lit, et la situation épouvantable dans laquelle il se trouvait commença à lui apparaître dans toute son horreur, comme s'il osait la regarder en face pour la première fois. Il se sentit vraiment très mal, et son angoisse atteignait à présent un degré si élevé qu'il lui était de plus en plus difficile de se concentrer sur un raisonnement constructif. Avec un effort quasi prodigieux, il se débarrassa d'un peu de son tourment, s'assit dans son lit et saisit une plume et un parchemin pour clarifier ses sentiments en les couchant sur le papier. Mais il n'y avait rien de concret à écrire. Evidement, il y avait quelques choses floues. Il se sentait mal au-delà de toute description, mais était-ce vraiment un mal physique? Peut-être que c'était psychologique? Il savait que Potter était au cœur de tout ça, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il avait osé reconnaître qu'il se pourrait qu'il soit attiré inconsciemment par Potter, mais ça n'avait aucun sens, parce qu'il le détestait. Et tout ce qu'il incarnait. Et tout ce qui allait avec lui, tous les gens qui l'entouraient, et plus encore.

__

Et attends un peu Draco, mon vieux, t'as oublié le plus évident: Potter est un garçon. Est-ce que ça te choque? Est-ce que ça te surprend? Draco passa en revue tous ses souvenirs d'adolescents à la recherche d'une fille qui l'aurait déjà attiré sexuellement. Il n'y en avait aucune. Mais il n'y avait aucun garçon non plus. Alors pourquoi était-il attiré? A quoi pensait-il pendant ses moments les plus intimes? Tout était mystérieusement vide, en dehors de la pensée douloureuse qu'il devait être un narcissique incroyable, car il s'était toujours préoccupé uniquement de son propre plaisir; les autres n'apparaissaient pas dans ses fantasmes, même pas en tant qu'objets sexuels anonymes. Il n'avait probablement jamais accordé une simple pensée à un autre que lui de toute sa vie. Il n'y avait aucune personne pour laquelle il éprouvait de l'affection, à part lui-même, et en ce moment il n'était même pas sûr qu'il s'appréciait lui-même. _Merde, ces pensées ne mènent nulle part_. Mais une chose dont il était sûr: il n'avait jamais fantasmé sur un garçon jusqu'à quelques jours plus tôt dans la douche, le jour où ce foutu satyre avait fait un scandale dans l'enclos. Et les souvenirs de cette douche particulière tailladaient encore son psychisme comme un couteau. Peut-être n'était-ce pas une histoire de filles ou de garçons, peut-être que cela concernait simplement Potter. Ca pourrait expliquer pourquoi Potter lui-même, rien qu'en se montrant, semblait avoir une influence apaisante et réconfortante sur lui. Il restait encore beaucoup de choses à découvrir sur ce problème. _Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu_. Comment allait-il gérer cette 'affaire Potter'? Il ne voyait que deux options: a) il pourrait ignorer tout ça et espérer que ça s'en irait, ou b) il pourrait essayer de plus se renseigner sur ce qu'il ressentait vraiment et pourquoi. Prendre l'option 'b' ne signifiait évidemment pas qu'il devrait suivre à la lettre tout ce qu'il découvrirait (ouf...) et, présenté de ce point de vue, cela semblait idiot de simplement espérer que tout ça disparaisse. _Draco! T'es en train d'être positif sur ce sujet? Tu vas faire quelque chose de constructif? Est-ce que ça veut dire que t'es intéressé par Potter? NON NON NON! _hurla intérieurement Draco. _Je ne l'apprécie même pas! Je le hais! Mais il faut bien que je fasse quelque chose!_

C'en était trop. Il sortit de son lit à toute vitesse et fouilla dans sa malle jusqu'à ce qu'il eût trouvé le paquet de cigarettes qu'il avait pris dans la coiffeuse de sa mère à la fin des vacances. Elle avait l'air d'apprécier le fait de fumer une cigarette quand son père était particulièrement odieux. Draco avait essayé deux ou trois fois auparavant et ne les avait trouvé ni agréables ni dégoûtantes, mais alors qu'il tirait avidement sur sa cigarette depuis une bonne minute, il comprit tout de suite pourquoi sa mère gardait caché un paquet de ces truc moldus bizarres. Le calme s'installa petit à petit en lui, et il put de nouveau réfléchir convenablement. Draco connaissait beaucoup de choses en matière de magie, et il savait beaucoup de choses sur les émotions (enfin, comment manipuler celles des autres) et il savait également au fond de son âme ce que tous ces signes, ces événements et ces sentiments voulaient dire. Il y avait certaines choses qu'il ne comprenait pas, mais probablement juste parce que, réfléchit-il, il n'avait jamais pensé qu'elles le concerneraient directement. La bibliothèque pourrait lui apporter quelques réponses. Et ce serait peut-être une bonne idée que de regarder d'un peu plus près ce que précisément les satyres pouvaient sentir que les humains ne pouvaient pas. Au moins, il savait par où commencer. Il écrasa sa cigarette dans une soucoupe à côté de son lit et fit disparaître la fumée à l'aide d'une formule et d'un mouvement désinvolte de sa baguette. Puis, avec un peu plus de motivation que ces derniers jours, il quitta la Maison Serpentard pour la bibliothèque. 

****

"Bon d'accord. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"

C'était sorti de nulle part. Ils étaient en train de bavarder de tout et de rien depuis environ une heure, et Harry était très heureux d'être en compagnie de son parrain - quelqu'un d'extérieur de tout ce fouillis de Poudlard, quelqu'un avait qui il pouvait discuter et oublier la crise qui le dépassait le reste du temps. Harry avait été vraiment ravi quand Sirius, semblant en pleine forme, propre et vivant, l'avait chaleureusement accueilli, ayant été quelques secondes auparavant le gros chien noir qu'il avait vu renifler aux alentours de la Cabane Hurlante. Si Harry avait été en avance de plusieurs heures pour leur rendez-vous, Sirius quand à lui avait été encore plus en avance, ce qui avait enchanté Harry comme jamais. Tous deux n'avaient pas vraiment pris de petit déjeuner, et ils avaient attaqué le panier à pique-nique avec un plaisir partagé non dissimulé. A présent, en réponse au changement total d'ambiance, Harry regarda son parrain, ne sachant absolument pas quoi lui dire. 

"Rien" répondit-il sans conviction.

"Tu t'attends à ce que j'avale ça?"

"Crois ce que tu veux. Je ne t'ai pas demandé de venir ici. Tu devrais être en train d'accomplir le travail pour Dumbledore, dans quelque endroit où ça t'emmène. Pas d'être ici pour t'inquiéter à mon sujet"

"Quel sorte de parrain serais-je si je ne m'inquiétais pas, Harry?"

"Je ne sais pas". L'attitude de Harry frisait le revêche à présent, et il eut honte de ses paroles; il se leva et alla vers la fenêtre pour regarder dehors. Sirius répondit tout de même.

"J'ai eu un mot de Ginny et j'ai simplement su que j'avais besoin de te voir. Et tu m'as l'air d'avoir besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler. Donc cette rencontre est bien pour nous deux, non?"

Harry se tourna vers Sirius et réussit à esquisser environ 10% d'un sourire. Sirius fournit les 90% qui restaient et fit un pas en direction de Harry.

Harry le voulait, il avait besoin de le sentir, mais il n'était plus un petit garçon, et il stoppa le mouvement qu'il avait entrepris pour rejoindre Sirius. Ils se regardèrent, silencieux. Sirius observa Harry avec attention, puis parla très doucement. C'était comme si la conversation de l'heure précédente n'avait pas existé.

"Harry. Je ne peux pas imaginer à quel point ça a dû être difficile pour toi de grandir sans aucun soutien ni amour, et je maudis chaque jour de ces années passées à Azkaban quand j'aurais dû être avec toi, pour te donner une maison et une famille. Et bien que nous ne puissions pas revivre ces années, nous en avons encore plus devant nous". Harry regardait fixement Sirius, toute la force qu'il avait trouvée ce matin-là près du lac s'effondrant pour ne laisser qu'un besoin désespéré de savoir qu'il n'était pas seul. "Je ne sais pas vraiment comment je dois me comporter en tant que parent" poursuivit-il, encore plus bas. "Donc je suis plus ou moins mon instinct dans ce domaine. Mais je vois, Harry, qu'il y a quelque chose qui te ronge de l'intérieur, et mon instinct me dit que tu as besoin d'en parler. Et j'ai besoin de l'entendre aussi. C'est le minimum que je te dois, après...". Sa voix s'affaiblit puis s'arrêta. 

"Sirius! Tu ne me dois rien du tout. Ce n'était pas ta faute!". La voix de Harry eut l'air forte après le murmure dans lequel Sirius avait achevé sa phrase. Il leva les yeux vers Sirius et répéta: "Ce n'était pas ta faute!" en faisant le pas contre lequel il s'était battu quelques instants auparavant. Sirius réduisit rapidement à néant la distance qui les séparait et posa avec hésitation sa main sur l'épaule du garçon. Toute la force qui restait en Harry disparut avec ce geste, et il sentit une émotion intense monter en lui, comme un animal farouche voulant se précipiter hors de lui. Sa tête s'affaissa contre le devant de la chemise de Sirius et celui-ci attira doucement le garçon à lui, encerclant Harry dans la plus sécurisante et réconfortante des étreintes de sa vie. En fait, il ne se rappelait pas avoir eu d'autres étreintes dans sa vie.

****

Hermione en avait assez du dortoir des garçons. Elle quitta la pièce environ un quart d'heure après Ginny, l'esprit toujours empli des récents événements. Harry avait un comportement très bizarre, et ce depuis le jour des satyres. Les satyres. C'était samedi et il ne lui restait plus aucun devoir à faire, donc elle effaça Ron et Harry de son esprit, rassembla quelques livres et se mit en route pour la bibliothèque. La bouffée apaisante de familiarité assaillit Hermione comme elle entrait dans la bibliothèque, et comme d'habitude, elle fut ravie de voir que sa table de travail personnelle était libre. _Personne n'oserait!_ Mais alors qu'elle jetait un coup d'œil sur les étagères qui hébergeaient la section Zoologie Magique, elle découvrit à sa grande surprise et à son profond agacement qu'une bonne partie des livres sur les satyres, qu'elle avait consultés plus tôt dans la semaine, manquait. _Etrange_. Ce n'était pas souvent arrivé à Hermione par le passé. Quand des livres faisaient office de textes scolaires ou étaient requis pour un quelconque devoir, elle les avait soit consultés bien avant que le reste de la classe n'y ait pensé, soit elle avait ses exemplaires personnels. Quand elle se servait des vastes ressources de la bibliothèque pour ses propres besoins, de tels besoins s'étaient rarement, voire jamais, recoupés avec les besoins de quelqu'un d'autre. Mais là, il y avait visiblement quelqu'un d'autre qui étudiait les satyres d'une manière aussi approfondie qu'elle-même l'avait déjà fait. Faisant la moue sans s'en rendre compte, ce qui donna à son visage une expression plutôt attentive, Hermione examina le seul livre sur les satyres qui restait: **L'Art de l'Amour: les satyres et ce qu'ils peuvent voir** [en français dans le texte original]. Enfin, ça ferait bien l'affaire pour le moment, à condition qu'elle arrive à trouver un dictionnaire. 

Comme ce livre avait été le seul à rester sur l'étagère, celui qui s'intéressait aux satyres, en dehors d'elle-même, se dit Hermione, tandis qu'elle finissait par atteindre au bout d'une demi-heure la page dix de **L'Art de l'Amour**, ne parlait manifestement pas français. _Et moi non plus_, conclut-elle. Les parents de Hermione l'avaient emmenée en vacances en France chaque été aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvenait, et elle était parfaitement capable de commander une glace ou même de demander la direction de la piscine. Mais quand on en venait à s'échiner sur un livre ancien écrit dans une prose ampoulée, alambiquée et archaïque avec seulement une connaissance rudimentaire de la langue et un vieux dictionnaire, Hermione était, pour une fois, perdue. Elle se résolut silencieusement à dire deux mots au professeur McGonagall à propos de l'étude des langues étrangères à Poudlard alors qu'elle se frayait un chemin vers les étagères pour reposer le livre. Elle contourna la section Zoologie Magique puis s'arrêta net, ne comprenant pas très bien si ce qu'elle voyait revêtait de l'importance ou pas. Hermione n'était pas stupide. Elle savait plus ou moins, même sans avoir lu tout ce qui était dit dans **L'Art de l'Amour**, ce qui s'était passé pendant le cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques quelques jours auparavant. Et durant les quelques jours suivants, elle avait commencé à réaliser toutes les conséquences potentielles de ce qu'elle avait appris et conclu. Mais se retrouver face à face avec un facteur de l'équation qu'elle avait jusqu'alors délibérément éludée, eh bien, ça faisait toujours une sorte de choc. Se tenant exactement à l'endroit où les livres sur les satyres étaient rangés, il y avait Draco Malfoy. Il était en train de reposer une pile de livres à l'endroit précis où Hermione se dirigeait. Un sentiment d'angoisse s'abattit sur elle, pas vraiment comme une révélation, mais plutôt comme une horrible confirmation, et elle tenta de s'éloigner discrètement des étagères avant que Malfoy ne la voit. Mais, comme cela arrive très souvent aux personnes qui essaient de faire une sortie inaperçue, sa robe de sorcier s'accrocha légèrement à une étagère et déplaça un des livres de la section Divination. Le bruit fut presque inaudible, mais cela suffit pour que Malfoy se retourne et la voit. Elle se dit qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de faire semblant de s'être dirigée vers les livres sur les satyres depuis le début. 

"Ah, Granger" fit Draco; _plutôt diminué_, songea Hermione. "C'est toi qui l'a. Je me demandais où il était passé". Il désignait l'exemplaire de **L'Art de l'Amour** qu'elle tenait. _Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? Pas d'insultes? Pas de dégoûtant 'Sang de Bourbe'?_

Hermione ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire. Il y avait deux choses de bizarres. Premièrement, elle et Draco n'avait jamais eu une conversation qui ne s'était pas terminée par des insultes lancées par l'un ou par l'autre, voire les deux. Cette conversation-ci était très différente. Draco avait les traits tirés et semblait fatigué, malade peut-être; sûrement préoccupé par quelque chose, et ne se souciant manifestement pas des 'formalités' d'usage. Deuxièmement, il avait sans aucun doute fait des recherches sur les satyres. Ils se mesuraient du regard, tous les deux profondément soupçonneux, mais pas vraiment hostiles. _Que sait-il? _se demanda Hermione. _Autant de choses que moi?_

"Oui" finit-elle par répondre. 

"Je savais pas que tu parlais français, Granger. Une autre corde à ton arc déjà trop plein". _Bien_, songea Hermione, _ça lui ressemblait déjà plus. Des insultes._

"Je ne parle pas français. Enfin, pas très bien. Ceci dit, j'en connais assez pour savoir que ton nom veut dire 'mauvaise foi', ce qui, regardons les choses en face, est tout le français dont les élèves moyens de Poudlard ont besoin"

Draco grogna. "Oh, bravo Granger. Bonne réplique. On l'a beaucoup travaillée celle-là, hein? C'est intéressant que tu te considères comme faisant partie des élèves moyens. J'aurais pu te le dire depuis des années"

__

Marrant, se dit Hermione. Il était définitivement meilleur qu'elle pour lancer des insultes, même maintenant, quand il n'avait presque pas le cœur à ça. Elle le regarda de plus près. Il avait l'air totalement épuisé, et pour le moins vulnérable. Elle changea de tactique. 

"Et puis d'abord, pourquoi t'as besoin de ce livre? Je ne savais pas non plus que tu parlais français"

"Hmmm. Eh bien, j'ai dans l'idée qu'il y a un tas de choses que tu ne sais pas sur moi, Granger" dit-il sèchement, en lui arrachant adroitement **L'Art de l'Amour** des mains. "Heureusement..." ajouta-t-il tout bas en se détournant, puis il s'en alla.

Mais Hermione l'avait entendu. 

Alors, qu'en dites-vous? N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires, ça m'intéresse de savoir ce que vous en pensez et puis ça me fait plaisir! A très bientôt pour le chapitre 5! 


	5. Conte d'hiver

Bonjour à tous! Voici le chapitre 5...j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Personnellement, j'ai beaucoup aimé la fin...J'adore Draco, il est tellement...Draco!! C'est vraiment un très beau texte, et j'espère que j'arrive à retranscrire un tant soit peu de sa beauté...Enfin, j'attends vos impressions, comme toujours. Merci à tous ceux qui me reviewent, c'est vraiment gentil!

****

Elava: oui, c'est vrai que ces quelques chapitres ne sont pas très gais par rapport au début, et celui-ci ne fait pas exception à la règle...mais il y a tout de même une petite lueur d'espoir. J'espère que tu aimeras! Et merci!

****

Lululle: voici la suite! J'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur!

****

Falyla: merci mille fois! merci de me supporter (dans les deux sens), c'est gentil! Et j'espère que tu es toujours contente de la traduction. S'il y a des trucs qui clochent, n'hésite pas à me le dire. Et puis je t'encourage de toutes mes forces pour ta fic, elle est géniale!! Gros bisous.

****

Marika Jedusor: merci de ta review, bien que je ne sache pas ce qu'est une 'toune'...Désolée lol. Merci encore!

****

Nicolina: je suis contente qu'elle te plaise. Merci pour tous ces compliments! Et puis voici la suite! Bises. 

****

Nagisa Moon: oui, peut-être que la réaction de Harry est un peu excessive, mais il a tellement peur du regard des autres...Torturé le petit! Et puis oui, Sirius sera bien présent dans la fic, donc tu dois être contente! Pour Lupin par contre, je ne sais pas, étant donné que je lis la fic au fur et à mesure que je la traduis...Oh, au fait, tu vas me détester, mais j'ai mis deux ou trois [], désolée...Je sais, c'est affreux...lol. Mais c'était pour la bonne cause (à part un tout petit délire...)!! Merci encore!! Bises.

****

Fannie: bah, Harry n'est pas énervant, il est juste mal dans sa peau...Bon d'accord, je reconnais que je le défends un peu...Et j'avoue que Ron m'est assez sympathique dans cette fic...C'est une première! Et j'aime énormément Hermione, elle a un rôle génial. Ben, Draco a demandé à Hermione le livre L'Art de l'Amour parce qu'il parlait des satyres...Et puis il sait au fond de lui qu'il est amoureux de Harry...Il est moins bloqué que le ptit brun, enfin, il n'y a pas de mal!! Merci pour tes reviews! Ciao!

****

Caro: hello!! Pfff, qu'est-ce que je peux répondre à ça, moi, à part 'MERCI!!!' ? Tu dois me trouver d'un banal...M'enfin, c'est pour ça qu'on m'aime (entre autres)! Merci d'être toujours là, c'est (Draki)chou! lol. Gros bisous!!

****

Electrastars: ton message m'a fait vraiment plaisir! Je suis contente que tu aimes cette fic, surtout si tu n'est pas une fana de Draco! En effet, beaucoup disent que c'est le meilleur slash H/D...Pour l'instant, j'avoue que je suis assez d'accord...L'auteur (un garçon qui plus est) est vraiment doué. Merci encore!!

CONTE D'HIVER

Durant les semaines qui suivirent, la tension dans la tour de Gryffondor alla de Mal en Pis, passa par Sacrément Affreuse et finit par se stabiliser à Totalement Insupportable. A la mi-novembre, le temps exceptionnellement doux pour la saison eut une fin rapide lors d'une journée étrangement calme pendant lequel le temps fit un revirement total, et un front froid arriva rapidement du nord-est, amenant avec lui des vents cinglants et des matins à l'air glacial et vif. La température chuta d'environ dix degrés en deux jours, mais quel que soit le froid mordant qui sévissait à l'extérieur du château, ce n'était rien à comparer de la froideur qui régnait désormais dans le dortoir des garçons de cinquième année, dans la tour de Gryffondor. 

Les sentiments de Ron étaient les plus faciles à voir. Il ne cachait en aucune façon sa consternation, sa peine et sa colère à l'égard de Harry, et il se disait qu'ils auraient dû se disputer violemment, se bagarrer, se ficher trois ou quatre bonnes raclées, s'effondrer ensanglantés et brisés, et en arriver à un point où le dialogue - et une explication - aurait été la seule solution. Ron ne cessait de rejouer ce scénario dans sa tête, toujours avec la même fin: Harry s'excusant du mieux qu'il pouvait et avec des tonnes de sincérité, en disant que lui, Harry, était totalement à blâmer, que Ron était et serait toujours son ami - comment pouvait-il avoir été aussi aveugle? Et puis bien sûr, Ron pardonnerait de bonne grâce à Harry (probablement pas sur-le-champ, mais plutôt vers Noël) et puis ils redeviendraient les meilleurs amis à l'amitié solide comme un roc, rigolards, s'entendant comme larrons en foire, qu'ils étaient depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés dans le Poudlard Express quatre années et des poussières auparavant. Mais comme Hermione lui disait si souvent: _Ron, réveille-toi; cette histoire va tellement loin maintenant que je n'arrive vraiment pas à voir comment elle pourrait s'arranger_. Et malheureusement pour Ron, Harry n'avait visiblement pas lu ce scénario-là, parce qu'il ne faisait que l'ignorer, comme si la pièce était vide, comme si la voix de Ron n'était pas perceptible sur la fréquence d'écoute de Harry. Ron trouvait cette attitude plus blessante, bouleversante et exaspérante que n'importe quelles insultes, menaces ou méchancetés. Le plan de Ron était de harceler Harry pour que cela débouche sur une redoutable confrontation, cependant, cela restait une impasse douloureuse et affreuse, alors que Ron était furieux contre lui-même pour se soucier autant de cette affaire et que Harry se contentait d'aller et venir nonchalamment comme bon lui semblait, ce qui accentuait encore la rancune de Ron qui était déjà élevée. 

La plupart des autres Gryffondors ressentait la même chose que Ron, à des degrés moindres néanmoins. Le véritable moment fatidique était arrivé environ deux semaines après le cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, cours que Hermione avait identifié comme étant le point de départ des problèmes. Le professeur McGonagall avait déboulé à la table des Gryffondors pendant le petit déjeuner, et avait exigé que Fred et George viennent immédiatement dans son bureau. _Oh la la_, se dirent les Gryffondors, plutôt amusés, _qu'ont-ils bien pu faire encore?_ Mais ce n'était pas du tout ce que tout le monde soupçonnait. Environ dix minutes plus tard, les jumeaux réapparurent au petit déjeuner, avec la même expression affichée sur leurs visages identiques: ils étaient furibonds. _Oh mon Dieu_, songea Ron_, ils se sont fait renvoyés_. Ginny lui prit la main alors qu'il se faisait le porte-parole de la table désormais silencieuse.

"Fred? George? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?" demanda-t-il à voix basse, son esprit passant en revue à toute vitesse une douzaine de possibilités extravagantes. Mais rien de ce qu'il pensait ne se rapprochait de ce qu'ils répondirent.

"Harry Potter..." articula Fred.

"...s'est retiré de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor" termina George.

"McGonagall dit qu'on doit trouver et entraîner un nouvel attrapeur avant le match contre Poufsouffle de la semaine prochaine..."

"...donc on doit faire les épreuves de sélection tout de suite. Ce soir en fait"

Ce fut le scandale immédiat. La colère de Ron atteignit de nouveaux sommets et assis sur sa chaise, il bouillait littéralement de rage. Ginny fut très inquiète à son sujet, en fait au sujet de ses trois frères. Jusqu'à ce point, le conflit, si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça, avait semblé concerner uniquement Ron et Harry, avec Hermione et Ginny reléguées au rang de spectatrices, mais à présent, la Maison entière se sentait tout particulièrement visée par les actions de Harry. Comme Hermione et Ginny en discutèrent en cachette un peu plus tard, Harry avait eu de la chance de ne pas être au petit déjeuner ce matin-là. Il aurait pu être lynché, ou pire. Vu les airs outrés des Weasley, tout aurait pu arriver. 

L'occasion du match contre Poufsouffle avait été un autre tournant dans la tour des Gryffondors. Fred et George sélectionnèrent Ron comme nouvel attrapeur, ce qui fut un autre tourment pour Ron. Devait-il refuser le poste, sachant que cette occasion se présentait à lui uniquement parce Harry était 'indisponible' et pire encore, sachant qu'il lui avait été offert sans vergogne par ses propres frères, ou devait-il sauter sur l'occasion et penser à l'honneur de sa Maison? Ce fut Hermione qui le convainquit de relever le défi, et il fut heureux de l'avoir écoutée. La semaine précédant le match, il n'avait fait que s'entraîner, avec les jumeaux lui faisant faire des exercices sur toutes sortes de figures jusqu'à la nuit tombée, toutes les pensées concernant Harry complètement oubliées. Et son habilité s'améliora sensiblement. Bien sûr, il n'était pas Harry. Personne ne volait comme Harry, avec l'aisance et la grâce d'un oiseau de mer, et personne à l'école en dehors de Harry possédait un Eclair de Feu. Mais Ron avait donné absolument tout ce qu'il avait et même davantage, et ça avait presque était payant. Dégingandé et gauche comme il était, monté sur un Balaitout 6 [j'ai essayé d'innover, c'est 'Cleansweep' en VO...], totalement distancé même par les Poufsouffles, il avait poursuivi, esquivé et plongé du mieux qu'il le pouvait, et même si Poufsouffle gagna par 170-80, Ron avait été accueilli en héros de retour dans sa tour. Harry n'avait pas assisté au match, et il ne fut pas non plus présent à la fête qui se déroula dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, et pour une fois, Ron ne s'en rendit pas compte. McGonagall lui avait fait un large sourire et lui avait donné vingt points pour ses efforts remarquables, et la Maison lui avait porté un toast avec de la bière-au-beurre amenée en fraude par les jumeaux, ce qui avait couronné ce jour glorieux. Mais plus tard, alors qu'il était couché dans son lit, entendant Harry remuer de la manière insensible, absente, et anonyme avec laquelle il faisait tout à présent, Ron fut profondément attristé en pensant que ce moment-là, un des meilleurs de sa vie, était seulement arrivé à cause du comportement inexplicable de Harry; cependant, malgré la fureur qu'il avait contre lui, aucune des félicitations que Ron avait reçue n'avait compté pour lui sans une tape dans le dos de Harry lui-même. Après la tension insupportable précédant la rencontre Gryffondor/Poufsouffle, l'hostilité entre Ron et Harry atteignit le même niveau qu'auparavant, ce qui voulait dire que Ron se remit à essayer de provoquer Harry pour qu'ils se battent, tandis que Harry demeurait impassible devant tout ce que Ron faisait, disait, pensait ou ressentait. 

Les sentiments de Hermione étaient bien plus compliqués que ceux de Ron. Elle avait bien plus de raisons de se plaindre du comportement de Harry que Ron, parce que non seulement elle devait supporter que Harry l'ignore comme si elle n'existait pas, mais elle devait personnellement recoller les morceaux de la vie des deux plus jeunes Weasley qui avait été effondrés par ce qui avait pris le contrôle de Harry, quoi que ce fut. Elle avait été un soutien précieux pour Ron, toujours là pour lui, l'encourageant pour ses entraînements de Quidditch, le consolant quand les actes de Harry le faisaient se sentir plus bas que terre, étant furieuse contre Harry pour ce qu'il faisait à Ron. Et, grands dieux, Ron avait commencé à la remarquer. Enfin, il pouvait difficilement faire autrement. Ils étaient en compagnie l'un de l'autre du petit déjeuner à l'heure du coucher, et même si Harry n'était absolument jamais avec eux, elle avait aimé les moments qu'ils avaient passés ensembles, quelles que soient les raisons qui se trouvaient derrière tout ça. Et la soirée qui avait suivi le match contre Poufsouffle, quand Ron avait souri et ri comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis des semaines, elle avait senti une douce chaleur s'installer entre eux, ce qui avait été une sensation merveilleuse. Il ne l'avait pas embrassée, ni même montré qu'il en avait l'intention, mais il l'avait simplement prise dans ses bras, refusant de la laisser partir, l'étreignant pendant une éternité, voulant qu'elle soit à ses côtés toute la soirée, voulant partager ce mini-triomphe avec elle. Elle avait eu plus de problèmes pour s'occuper de Ginny. Hermione ne pouvait lui apporter aucune parole de réconfort, et le temps passant, il s'avéra que la meilleure chose pour Ginny était simplement de passer du temps avec Ron et les jumeaux, avec lesquels elle se sentait chez elle et pouvait essayer d'oublier l'inexplicable impolitesse de Harry. 

Mais derrière tout ça, Hermione était terriblement inquiète au sujet de Harry, d'une manière différente de Ron. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à essayer de le contrarier comme le faisait Ron, à soupirer pour lui comme Ginny, ou même à faire une croix sur lui comme le reste de la Maison. Elle savait que Harry avait un grave problème, mais son refus catégorique de la laisser s'approcher de lui signifiait qu'elle était incapable de lui apporter de l'aide. Elle savait, car elle faisait très attention à ce genre de choses, que Harry n'avait assisté qu'à quatre repas durant ces cinq dernières semaines; même lors du banquet d'Halloween, il n'avait presque mangé rien et était resté assis à côté de Neville, sans piper mot, une quinzaine de minutes avant de s'en aller. Elle savait également qu'il n'avait pas dormi correctement depuis ce même laps de temps, et qu'il perdait du poids à une vitesse alarmante. Elle l'observait en silence pendant les cours, alors qu'il se tenait à l'écart, allant de cours en cours sans parler à personne, disposant ses livres et ses plumes sans aucun soin sur son bureau, manquant dates limites sur dates limites pour ses devoirs, perdant un nombre incalculable de points en Potions à cause de son inattention; alors qu'elle le regardait, elle pouvait voir les cernes sous ses yeux, l'expression effrayée son visage, l'air de solitude impénétrable qui l'entourait tel un brouillard. Et quelquefois, elle hurlait intérieurement en le regardant, et devait se maîtriser physiquement pour ne pas se précipiter vers lui, le serrer dans ses bras et lui supplier de lui parler. _Oh mon dieu Harry, comment puis-je t'aider si tu ne me laisses pas t'approcher? _L'affaire du Quidditch avait été la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase. S'il y avait bien une chose que Harry aimait faire, c'était voler. Elle avait écrit deux fois à Sirius, mais ses réponses avaient été évasives: _ne bouge pas et essaie de faire avec, je suis sûr que tout finira par s'arranger_. Elle était même allée voir McGonagall, qui avait plus ou moins dit la même chose. En plus de cela, Hermione savait bien mieux que Ron ce qui troublait Harry, et ses soupçons commençaient à la ronger. Elle avait suivi sa pensée, discutant avec Hagrid des satyres, étudiant à fond tout ce qu'elle pensait pouvoir s'y rapporter, et elle en était arrivée à la seule conclusion possible. Alors elle avait simplement espéré que celle-ci s'en aille. Mais elle n'était pas partie, et elle ne partirait pas. _Bientôt_, se dit-elle. _Je vais devoir parler à Ron bientôt, sinon nous le perdrons pour toujours_.

Harry lui-même avait touché le fond quelques semaines plus tôt. Dans ses moments les plus lucides, il savait qu'il s'en était tenu rigoureusement au plan qu'il avait élaboré l'autre matin près du lac, et bien qu'il ne puisse pas juger de la réussite ou de l'échec de son projet, il se disait que tant qu'il camperait sur ses positions, il éviterait le pire. Il n'était dorénavant plus ami avec Ron. A présent, quand il devrait finalement révéler son secret, il aurait déjà surmonté la douleur de la perte de Ron. Et _bon dieu_, quelle douleur ça avait été. Voir et entendre Ron, le visage baigné de larmes, le supplier de lui dire ce qu'il avait fait de mal, avait été très proche de le briser. Mais il avait en quelque sorte réussi à garder une apparence extérieure froide alors qu'intérieurement, il avait bouilli, avec un mélange de honte, de remords et de dégoût de lui-même. Et _bon sang_, ce qu'il lui manquait; c'était comme s'il avait perdu un membre. Il avait observé Ron de dessous les tribunes donner tout ce qu'il avait dans le match contre Poufsouffle et s'était dit qu'il s'en était très bien sorti, et qu'il aurait tellement voulu le féliciter. Et il avait observé avec plaisir le rapprochement grandissant de Ron et Hermione, sachant que sous peu ils seraient ensembles et qu'il ne leur manquerait pas. Il n'avait pris aucun plaisir à ignorer Ginny, mais ça avait tout à fait marché: ok, elle n'avait pas encore réellement commencé à chercher quelqu'un d'autre, mais ce n'était sûrement qu'une question de temps. Seamus et Dean ne lui adressaient plus la parole, tout comme Neville, ce qui lui éviterait à présent l'humiliation d'être rejeté par eux plus tard. Mais ce genre de pensées 'rationnelles' ne lui venaient que pendant ses moments de lucidité. Pendant les autres moments, en fait la plus grande partie de son temps et de loin, il se noyait dans une dépression si profondément enracinée en lui qu'il pouvait traverser des jours entiers et ne se souvenir de rien. Il savait qu'il ne mangeait pas; les repas étaient tellement pénibles; alors de temps en temps, il allait aux cuisines et bravait les bavardages insupportables de Dobby pour se mettre quelque chose dans le ventre, mais il n'avait pas très souvent le coeur à ça. Il avait depuis longtemps oublié ce que c'était de dormir correctement. Torturé par des insomnies destructrices, il vagabondait dans le château et les jardins la nuit, les mêmes pensées désespérées tournant sans cesse dans sa tête jusqu'à l'aube, moment où il se préparait à endurer une nouvelle journée insignifiante dans un nuage d'indifférence. Son apparence physique était désormais si misérable qu'il avait totalement arrêté de se regarder dans une glace. Ses résultats était si bas que McGonagall l'avait convoqué dans son bureau, furieuse, et avait exprimé sa forte déception, mais il n'arrivait même pas à se rappeler ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Rogue lui avait enlevé cinquante points pour l'avoir surpris à errer dans les jardins au milieu de la nuit, mais il n'était ni honteux ni préoccupé de l'honneur de sa Maison. Et Hermione. Elle l'observait, tout le temps, le forçant à croiser son regard, refusant d'être mise à l'écart. Elle jetait des coups d'oeils réprobateurs à son corps maigre, à son aspect miteux, aux cernes sous ses yeux. Et elle savait. Elle savait. 

Les seules lueurs d'espoir de sa vie étaient les moments passés avec Sirius. Ils s'étaient retrouvés chaque samedi à la Cabane Hurlante depuis leur premier pique-nique environ cinq semaines plus tôt, et peu à peu Sirius s'était mis à décortiquer la noirceur des humeurs de Harry et à essayer d'amadouer son filleul pour qu'il lui dise quel cancer lui pourrissait les entrailles. Harry trouvait l'attente de ces rencontres avec son parrain bien mieux que le fait d'avoir à éluder les questions et à fournir de fausses réponses, mais quand même il ne pourrait pas se passer de ces journées, quel que soit le danger que courait Sirius. Chaque semaine, c'était pareil. Sirius transplanait à l'intérieur de la Cabane Hurlante, et ils se partageaient la nourriture pendant que Harry parlait, quelquefois sans s'arrêter, toujours de tout et de rien, mais parlant quand même. Parfois, ils passait des journées entières sans adresser la moindre parole à quelqu'un, une fois pendant une semaine complète; et être capable de parler, même de rien du tout, lui faisait l'effet que la vie resurgissait en lui. Mais ensuite Sirius commençait sa 'thérapie', encourageant Harry à parler de ce qui l'ennuyait, de pourquoi Ron et Hermione ne venaient jamais avec lui, de pourquoi Sirius recevait régulièrement des hiboux à propos du bien-être de Harry. Mais il était hors de question que Harry lui dise un jour ce qui, et _qui_ était dans son esprit chaque minute de sa vie éveillée. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il errait dans les jardins au milieu de la nuit avec seulement une pensée en tête. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire que la plus grande partie de son âme était dévorée par un désir qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à reconnaître. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il avait tellement peur de ce que ses amis - sa famille - penseraient de lui qu'il les avait repoussés, par crainte d'être rejeté. Et il ne pouvait certainement pas lui dire qu'il essayait de se retenir de se donner du plaisir par peur de l'image que son subconscient ferait apparaître, et pourtant quelquefois, le désir devenait si fort, si irrépressible, qu'il se retrouvait en train de se masturber avec une frénésie désespérée dans le but singulier d'entrevoir exactement ce qui, ou plutôt qui, il essayait par tous les moyens de nier l'existence pure et simple. _Oh mon Dieu, non_. Il ne pouvait lui dire aucune de ces choses. Bref. Ensuite, Harry se la bouclait, refusant amèrement cette incursion dans sa vie privée, jusqu'à ce qu'il finissent par se séparer tristement, sachant tous les deux qu'ils feraient les mêmes choses la semaine suivante, Harry sachant que c'était la seule chose qu'il attendait avec impatience. Le samedi de mi-novembre après que le temps ait viré de bord pour le nord, ils se retrouvèrent de la même façon pour la sixième fois, et comme on pouvait s'y attendre, il se passa les mêmes choses. Mais cette fois-ci, Sirius décida qu'il ne pouvait plus ignorer l'écrasante évidence. Harry était malade. Dangereusement affaibli, souffrant de malnutrition, totalement épuisé. Après avoir tenté en vain de persuader Harry d'aller prendre ne serait-ce qu'une potion de sommeil chez Madame Pomfresh, il s'arrangea pour le voir à la même heure le week-end suivant, l'étreignit chaleureusement pour lui dire au revoir, puis fouilla dans ses poches à la recherche d'un parchemin et d'une plume. Il écrivit rapidement et succinctement -_ S'il vous plaît, faites quelque chose. Je suis terriblement inquiet. Sirius_ - puis entreprit l'opération délicate de se métamorphoser en Patmol, puis il alla à Pré-au-Lard, se glissa furtivement dans la Volière à la Poste, se changea en Sirius et envoya un hibou à Dumbledore, avant de se transformer une nouvelle fois en Patmol et de sortir sans bruit, à la recherche d'une cachette où il pourrait redevenir humain et transplaner sans que personne ne le voie. 

Passant inaperçu de la plupart de l'école, mais pas de tous, un autre garçon avait également des problèmes. L'état d'esprit de Draco n'avait pas fait l'objet d'un débat public comme celui de Harry, mais c'était seulement parce que Draco faisait de son mieux pour veiller à ce que rien ne transparaisse. Mais pour le peu de monde qui pensait être proche de lui, c'était impossible de ne pas savoir que quelque chose le déchirait. Crabbe et Goyle voyaient - comment ne le pourraient-ils pas? - qu'il n'avait pas fait une seule farce ni un seul mauvais tour aux Gryffondors depuis des semaines. Pansy le remarquait, la petite garce toujours à faire des minauderies, et était constamment en train de lui demander comment il allait et qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour l'aider. Et, Granger le remarquait. Elle le surveillait de près, depuis le jour dans la bibliothèque où ils s'étaient pris le bec à propos de ce livre français sur les satyres. Elle savait, il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un doute. Draco se demandait tout le temps si elle en avait parlé à Potter, mais il décida que non. Tout le monde à l'école savait que Potter ne parlait à personne depuis des semaines, pas même à Granger, pas même à son frère d'armes Weasley. Mais quand même, pourquoi Granger n'avait-elle pas suivi ce qu'elle avait appris? Donc, dans cette situation horriblement incertaine, Draco sauvait les apparences. Il se pavanait dans les couloirs. Il lançait des remarques narquoises pendant les cours. Il tenait sa cour au souper à la table des Serpentards. Mais ce n'était plus lui. 

Alors que l'angoisse existentielle [traduction du fameux 'angst'] et le déni de Harry avait eu comme conséquences une sérieuse dépression et des insomnies, l'esprit de Draco analysait tout d'une manière réaliste, froide et claire. Il avait vu l'état lamentable dans lequel Harry avait sombré, et il ressentait du mépris pour lui. Enfin, quelquefois c'était du mépris; le reste du temps, c'était...de la compassion. Et de la compréhension. Et de l'affection? Et à la base de tout cela, il y avait de l'attirance. C'était indéniable à présent. Draco avait eu amplement l'occasion d'étudier le déclin de Harry car il se sentait inexplicablement mieux quand il pouvait voir Harry, et donc il l'observait autant qu'il le pouvait. Il s'asseyait derrière lui en cours, comme ça il pouvait fixer ses cheveux en bataille et le dos de sa robe de sorcier; aux repas, il s'asseyait à une place bien précise pour que si jamais Harry faisait une de ses très rares apparitions dans la Grande Salle, il puisse le voir; et chaque nuit il parcourait silencieusement le château et les jardins, jusqu'à ce qu'il l'aperçoive, marchant encore et encore. Draco s'asseyait alors là où il pouvait le regarder arpenter le terrain de Quidditch à la lumière des étoiles ou escalader les rochers autour du lac en éclairant le chemin de sa baguette, heureux de ces moments de relative paix que la vue de Harry lui accordait, mais détestant la nécessité de ses propres actes. Il se demandait souvent pourquoi Harry ne semblait pas pouvoir tirer la même force de lui que lui-même le faisait avec Harry. _Il doit simplement avoir rejeté mon existence_, songeait-il. _S'il m'a renié jusqu'à ce que je ne sois plus rien, alors il ne pensera jamais à me regarder, donc il se peut qu'il ne le découvre jamais_. _Après tout, il n'avait pas vraiment regardé quelqu'un depuis des semaines_. C'était dans ces moments-là qu'il se sentait le plus proche de Harry, et qu'il ressentait un chagrin énorme en voyant ce garçon enveloppé d'une si grande douleur. _Un jour_, se disait Draco, _il faudra que je te sorte de cette dépression, avant que...oh merde non, pas ça. Tu ne serais pas aussi stupide, hein, Potter? T'as plutôt intérêt_. 

Et en réalité, il avait désormais une explication quant au fait que la proximité de Potter lui fasse cet effet-là. Il savait quel était le problème. Il savait ce qui se passait, ce qui s'était passé. Il se sentait à la fois intimidé et furieux contre ça, mais il éprouvait une sorte de soulagement aussi. Il n'y avait qu'une seule marche à suivre, et même si l'idée en elle-même était inimaginable, il savait au moins qu'il avait un moyen de se sentir mieux. Mais à quel prix? Au mieux, cela signifierait le début de quelque chose d'horriblement inconnu; au pire, une humiliation indescriptible, un rejet dévastateur et la fin de tout ce qu'il avait jamais vécu. _Oh mon dieu. Ressaisis-toi, Draco. Il doit y avoir un moyen de faciliter les choses. Tu as deux personnes, empêtrées dans la même pagaille. L'un est arrogant, l'autre têtu; mais les deux sont tellement farouchement indépendants que c'est sûrement voué à l'échec dès le départ. Mais Potter_, se dit-il, _si on ne fait pas bientôt quelque chose, alors moi je vais devenir fou et toi, tu es tellement instable en ce moment que tu pourrais, tu pourrais..._Il arrêta le fil de ses pensées. Il ne pouvait pas envisager cette possibilité. C'était inconcevable.

****

Les samedis, il n'y avait pas cours, ce qui était tout aussi bien, car Seamus et Dean étaient bien en retard pour leurs devoirs, et les week-ends leur offraient la possibilité de rattraper ce retard. Cependant, ils ne prenaient pas souvent cette opportunité, et ce samedi ne fit pas exception à la règle.

"Où il est? Vite, où il est bon sang?" siffla Seamus pendant que Dean fouillait rapidement la malle de Harry. "Allez, il pourrait revenir d'une minute à l'autre!"

"Je ne sais pas! Il n'est pas là, il doit l'avoir caché ailleurs"

"Il n'y a aucun autre endroit. On a regardé partout. Il doit être là-dedans. Ote-toi de là et laisse-moi y jeter un coup d'oeil"

Seamus écarta brusquement Dean et farfouilla dans la malle de Harry, de haut en bas. Ca avait l'air d'une extraordinaire intrusion dans la vie privée - par l'enfer, c'_était_ une extraordinaire intrusion dans la vie privée - mais lui et Dean en avaient maintenant assez d'attendre que l'humeur de la tour s'éclaircisse suffisamment pour qu'ils puissent demander directement à Harry s'ils pouvaient l'emprunter. Et ça ne le dérangerait sûrement pas: s'il leur avait parlé, il aurait été obligé de dire 'oui', car il ne leur avait jamais rien refusé auparavant. Logique vacillante, certes, mais Seamus en était désormais plus ou moins persuadé. Sa main tomba par hasard sur ce qu'il cherchait: un ouvrage petit et mince, fait à la main et relié de cuir. Il sortit **Le Livre de Sorts des Garçons (Edition Spéciale)**et le regarda.

"Je l'ai!" s'écria Seamus d'un air triomphant.

Il souriait comme un dément et Dean rit. "Fais voir!"

Seamus ouvrit le livre. Tous deux se rapprochèrent le plus possible et Seamus le feuilleta jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve ce qu'ils cherchaient: le sort de Charlie Weasley provenant de Roumanie. "Ah!" chantonna Seamus. "Moi d'abord!"

"Pas question, petit con irlandais. J'ai ouvert la malle. A moi l'honneur"

"Ouais, mais je l'ai trouvé, petit pervers londonien. Fiche le camp et laisse-moi une demi-heure"

"Une demi-heure! T'as pas besoin d'une demi-heure. Ca t'a jamais pris aussi longtemps, avec ta technique de merde. Si tu veux une demi-heure, alors je passe le premier. Dix minutes et puis tu peux avoir le livre tant que tu veux"

"Dix minutes!" fit Seamus, riant comme un bossu. "Dix minutes!!! Espèce d'amateur! T'as quel âge, Dean? Tu veux vraiment que dix minutes?"

"Enfin, peut-être quinze" dit Dean, riant autant que Seamus, et essayant d'arracher le livre des mains de Seamus. Il réussit à l'empoigner et le tira fortement, et les deux garçons - riant tous deux et refusant de lâcher le livre - tombèrent comme des masses en se chamaillant.

"Laisse tomber, Deano, petit branleur!"

"Hé, lâche-le ou..."

Le bruit d'un livre se déchirant en deux résonna dans la pièce et réduisit les deux garçons au silence, qui se regardèrent l'un l'autre avec l'air de quelqu'un qui est soudainement surpris dans une position hautement compromettante.

"Oh merde" dirent-ils à mi-voix.

Alors qu'une feuille voletait doucement jusqu'au sol, la porte s'ouvrit. Le bout de parchemin dériva et s'arrêta juste aux pieds de Harry. 

"Oh _merde_" répétèrent-ils doucement.

Harry se baissa et ramassa la page, puis s'approcha de Seamus et Dean. Ils restèrent à terre dans leur enchevêtrement plutôt bizarre et ils lui tendirent chacun en silence une moitié de livre. Harry mit les deux parties du livre dans sa main gauche et les tapota de sa baguette, s'éclaircit la gorge et marmonna '_Reparo_'. Le livre se reconstitua miraculeusement de lui-même dans un claquement de feuilles et de fils. Harry se dirigea vers sa malle, reposa le livre à l'intérieur, puis s'agenouilla et murmura une incantation sur son coffre, si doucement que ni Seamus, ni Dean ne purent comprendre le sort de verrouillage qu'il avait utilisé. Il y eut un certain malaise quand les deux garçons se relevèrent, puis les trois se firent face. 

"Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas tout simplement demandé?" dit Harry, d'une voix sans émotion. 

"Parce que Harry, ça fait six semaines que tu nous parles pas" répondit audacieusement Seamus.

"Et qu'est-ce qui vous a fait croire que vous aviez le droit de fouiller dans mes affaires?" reprit Harry, aussi platement qu'auparavant.

"Ben, on pensait, enfin, je pensais que si nous en avions parlé, tu aurais dit 'oui'. Mais comme on se parlait pas, tu ne pouvais dire ni oui ni non. Donc, j'ai comme qui dirait pris le 'oui' comme implicite, et j'ai convaincu Dean. Comme si, tu vois, t'étais parti en vacances et qu'on voudrait t'emprunter un truc" dit Seamus, conscient que son idée avait l'air bien plus discutable quand elle était exprimée à voix haute. 

"En plus" fit Dean, "c'est pas comme si c'était un secret. On sait ce qu'il y a dans ce bouquin. C'est nous qui l'avons écrit, si tu te souviens..."

"Oui" dit Harry, les yeux lui piquant un peu. "Bien sûr que je m'en souviens. C'était un cadeau, quand...". Il laissa sa phrase en suspens.

"Quand...quand on était tous copains, Harry" avança Seamus. "Quand en fait tu étais un des meilleurs copains qu'on puisse imaginer. Quand Neville et nous, on avait l'habitude d'apprécier ta compagnie plus que n'importe qui. Et quand Ron avait l'habitude de tirer du soutien, de l'énergie et de l'amour du fait d'être ton ami. Maintenant, il bout et fulmine et, quand il en a trop sur le cœur, il va pleurer sur l'épaule de Hermione. Mais tu ne sais pas ça, Harry, parce que tu nous parles plus. Et tu t'en fous"

Harry resta silencieux pendant quelques temps. La rencontre avec Sirius dont il venait juste de revenir l'avait assez vidé émotionnellement, et il n'avait pas du tout envie d'être en la compagnie de Seamus et Dean. Il devrait simplement s'en aller. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Quelque chose le tiraillait en lui. Il détestait le fait que Seamus et Dean croient qu'il ne se préoccupait pas d'eux. Les mots se formèrent d'eux-mêmes sur ses lèvres sans qu'il en soit réellement conscient: "Mais je ne me fous pas de vous, Seamus" dit-il enfin, d'une voix presque inaudible, et une larme unique s'échappa de son œil droit. Il l'essuya précipitamment, de crainte qu'ils ne voient ce signe de faiblesse. "Je n'ai jamais cessé de me soucier de vous tous, c'est juste que, je ne peux plus être le Harry que vous connaissiez..."

Seamus se pencha en avant et posa doucement la main sur l'épaule de Harry. Il articula en silence '_Va chercher Ron'_ à Dean, lequel quitta la pièce rapidement et discrètement. "Alors pourquoi Harry", poursuivit-il, "t'es-tu comporté comme un parfait salaud?"

****

Le hibou arriva dans le bureau de Dumbledore pas même dix minutes après que Sirius l'eût envoyé. Un chat-huant intelligent et empressé, pour lequel c'était toujours un plaisir de faire une course qui l'amenait à l'école, et porter une missive au directeur en personne, c'était vraiment un honneur. Dumbledore leva les yeux de son bureau en entendant le tapotement contre la fenêtre, et le hibou reconnaissant voleta dans la pièce, faisant quelque peu l'intéressant, après qu'il l'eût laissé entrer.

"Viens par ici, mon petit" dit Dumbledore avec un sourire. "Voyons voir quelles nouvelles tu nous apportes". Le hibou atterrit en douceur sur le poignet de Dumbledore et lui présenta le message, acceptant avec gratitude une petite friandise que le vieil homme lui tendait. Puis, quand il eût lu le mot gribouillé et laissé repartir par la fenêtre le hibou plein d'entrain, son expression devint pensive.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est, monsieur le Directeur?" demanda Rogue, sa voix mielleuse essayant de montrer un minimum d'intérêt. "Quelque chose de grave?"

"Peut-être, oui, peut-être, Severus. Dites-moi, comment va Draco Malfoy?"

Rogue fut quelque peu décontenancé. "Cela a-t-il un rapport avec ce message?" Dumbledore resta silencieux, attendant poliment la réponse à sa première question. "Différent. Calme. Mettant son énergie dans son travail. Lunatique. Insomniaque aussi, je pense. Un adolescent normal. Pourquoi?"

"Comment savez-vous qu'il souffre d'insomnies?"

"Je l'ai vu errer dans le château la nuit. Dans les jardins quelquefois aussi"

"Vraiment? Je ne me souviens pas que des points aient été enlevés pour cet écart de conduite de la part de M. Malfoy. Cependant, il y a eu récemment un retrait de cinquante points pour M. Potter pour le même crime, me semble-t-il...". Rogue remua, mal à l'aise, mais Dumbledore, ayant marqué un point, ne laissa pas Rogue patauger dans l'inconfort et poursuivit presque immédiatement: "Bref. Un adolescent normal". Dumbledore laissa sa phrase en suspens tandis qu'il sortait l'_Orbis _de son bureau et observait les minuscules lucioles qui reflétaient l'intensité des sentiments qui entouraient Harry et Draco. Il se tourna vers McGonagall. "Minerva, parlons de Harry. Comment s'en sort-il?"

"Il ne s'en sort pas, Albus. Il est en état de malnutrition, épuisé, déprimé et désespéré. Paralysé par son manque d'assurance et par les insomnies. Dangereusement faible, et instable. Je suis profondément inquiète. Nous devons faire quelque chose"

"C'est plus ou moins ce que dit le mot de Sirius"

"Sirius? Sirius Black?" grogna Rogue. "Depuis combien de temps est-il à nouveau dans le coin?"

"Depuis que cette histoire entre le jeune Potter et M. Malfoy a attiré mon attention". Dumbledore toucha à nouveau l'Orbis. "Il aide sur mon invitation, Severus"

"Quelle histoire entre Potter et Malfoy?" grimaça Rogue, tentant de dissimuler sa curiosité.

"Severus, êtes-vous aveugle?". La voix de McGonagall était coupante comme un rasoir. "Harry est à peine lui-même depuis cinq ou six semaines. Il ne parle à personne à l'école. La seule conversation qu'il ait, c'est avec son parrain, une fois par semaine. Il n'a ni mangé, ni dormi depuis des semaines. Franchement, Severus, vous lui donnez des cours aussi souvent que moi. N'avez-vous donc pas remarqué?"

"Je ne fais pas attention au comportement de mes élèves en dehors de mes cours. Leurs lubies d'adolescents ne sont pas mes affaires en tant que professeur de Potions"

Dumbledore observait les chamailleries de ses deux plus anciens collègues, songeant à prendre la parole pour les arrêter, mais il se rassit avec l'Orbis et décida de laisser les choses suivre leur cours.

"Lubies d'adolescents? Et vous êtes le Directeur d'une Maison, Severus. Si vous vous souciez un tant soit peu de vos élèves, vous auriez remarqué que Potter et Malfoy sont tous les deux en proie à quelque chose qu'ils ne peuvent pas contrôler. Malfoy est plus doué pour le cacher, c'est tout. Et je proteste énergiquement quant aux cinquante points que vous avez enlevés à Potter comme punition. Ses camarades de Gryffondor ne devraient pas en subir les conséquences, surtout que Potter fait tout ce qu'il peut pour s'en sortir, à sa manière il est vrai. J'ai vu Potter et Malfoy tous les deux errer dans le château nuit après nuit, et notez Severus que je n'ai jamais pénalisé Malfoy de cette façon"

"Sans doute parce que il est difficile de punir des élèves quand vous êtes sous votre apparence féline, Minerva". Rogue se méfiait des Animagi, dont il n'avait jamais réussi à maîtriser l'art. Mais son commentaire agaça McGonagall à un point auquel il ne s'était pas attendu. 

"La différence entre vous et moi, Severus, est que, bien que je sorte souvent la nuit, et plus particulièrement ces temps-ci, et que je parcoure le château et les environs sous la forme d'un chat, je le fais pour deux raisons bien précises. Premièrement, je suis extrêmement inquiète à propos de Harry et je trouve plus facile de vérifier qu'il va bien en le suivant de près. Deuxièmement, les autres chats du château et des alentours sont les témoins de tout et sont une bonne source d'informations; vraiment, Mrs Norris et Pattenrond le chat de Granger sont des excellents collègues sous ce rapport. Alors que vous, Severus, vous patrouillez dans les couloirs pour pouvoir pénaliser. Et pénaliser uniquement les non-Serpentards, bien sûr"

"Peut-être que si vous m'aviez laissé savoir ce qu'était cette crise imminente..."

"Réunion au sommet!" s'écria Dumbledore. "C'est comme ça que ça s'appelle? Vous avez raison, Minerva. Nous ne pouvons plus le laisser seul; je suis inquiet pour les deux garçons. Vous deux, Sirius Black, Pompom, dans mon bureau, demain matin à dix heures. Je vais envoyer un hibou à Sirius sur-le-champ. Minerva, veuillez mettre Severus au courant de toute l'histoire, s'il vous plaît"

Dumbledore sourit avec bienveillance aux deux professeurs et la réunion, sembla-t-il, fut terminée.

****

Dean descendit précipitamment dans la salle commune et trouva Ron et Hermione en train de parler tranquillement dans un coin avec Neville. 

"Ron, monte, vite!" dit Dean à voix basse, pour que le reste de la salle commune n'entende pas. "On dirait que...peut-être que Harry a commencé à parler. Il est avec Seamus là"

"Et pourquoi devrais-je accourir à la minute où Harry m'appelle? Bon sang Dean, j'ai passé assez de temps à l'attendre"

"Ok Ron, c'est à toi de décider. Mais, ce n'est pas ça. Harry ne t'a pas appelé. C'est juste que Seamus a l'air d'avoir enfin établi une sorte de contact avec lui, et il pensait que tu aimerais peut-être être présent. Harry ne sait même pas que je suis venu te chercher"

Hermione serra la main de Ron, pour manifester son espoir, sa joie, son soulagement, ou celui de Ron, elle ne savait pas. Ron parla au petit groupe. "Ok. Ecoutons ce qu'il a à dire"

Mais alors qu'ils s'engageaient tous dans les escaliers, Harry descendit, évitant tous leurs regards, et quitta la salle commune. Seamus apparut tout de suite après lui, et regarda Harry sortir de la pièce. "Désolé, les gars" fit-il tristement. "Je croyais qu'il allait parler. Mais il se l'est bouclée et est parti, fidèle à ses habitudes"

"Bon" dit Hermione, prenant les choses en main. "Réunion au sommet. Il faut qu'on parle, et je vais commencer. Dortoir des Garçons, dans cinq minutes. Neville, trouve Ginny; Ron, Seamus, et si vous alliez voir Dobby pour nous prendre un casse-croûte?"

"Bien sûr" fit Ron. "Herm, est-ce que tu sais ce qui se passe?"

"J'ai bien peur que oui, je crois"

****

Les samedis étaient toujours plus difficiles que les autres jours de la semaine. Sans la distraction qu'apportaient les cours, Draco était bon pour broyer du noir pendant des heures entières. Et étendu sur son lit dans le dortoir des garçons de cinquième année de Serpentard, ce samedi matin-là après le changement de temps, Draco était assurément en train de broyer du noir. Pour autant que ce genre de choses soit quantifiable, il se sentait encore plus mal que d'habitude, bien que 'plus mal que d'habitude' eût cessé d'avoir une véritable signification depuis que 'habitude' en lui-même était devenu 'intolérable' quelques semaines auparavant. Et alors que Draco était emporté par le même tourbillon qui l'emportait chaque jour - un cercle de besoin et de déni psychologiques que Draco analysait et comprenait pour ensuite essayer de les réfuter -, ses réponses étaient également les mêmes chaque jour, au point qu'il savait combien de temps il broierait du noir, à quel moment il ne supporterait plus le dortoir, l'endroit où il commencerait à chercher Potter, et dans quel ordre il fouillerait le château et les jardins jusqu'à ce qu'il le trouve. Et alors il l'observerait de loin, le fait de le regarder atténuant un peu le besoin, mais accentuant le déni, jusqu'à ce que la vision de Harry ne lui soit plus d'aucun réconfort, parce que tout cela ne faisait que lui dire qu'il avait envie de plus que simplement le regarder. Et ce matin-là, Draco venait d'atteindre le moment où il s'arrêtait de broyer du noir et partait à sa recherche, quand il se dit soudainement '_Putain de merde_' et décida d'essayer quelque chose d'autre ce jour-là.

Il se brossa les cheveux, se servant d'un sort coiffant pour faire retomber juste quelques mèches blondes sexy qu'il savait qu'elles faisaient tourner les têtes, se brossa les dents et enfila un pull vert bouteille en cachemire dernier cri que sa mère lui avait envoyé, avec un jean noir moulant en moleskine [ne vous marrez pas, c'est de la peau de taupe lol. Si si, je vous jure!!] et une paires de bottes en peau de dragon [pour ceux qui connaissent 'Obsession', c'est le retour des bottes en peau de dragon!! lol]. Il fit tournoyer sa plus épaisse cape d'hiver noire en la mettant sur ses épaules et quitta le dortoir à grandes enjambées déterminées, appréciant le bruit sourd et masculin de ses bottes sur le sol de pierre, et il augmenta le rythme de ses foulées jusqu'à ce que sa cape ondule derrière lui de façon plaisante. Un des grands miroirs de la Maison Serpentard lui dit tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir: il était fringant, charmant, élégant, irrésistible. Oui, totalement irrésistible. Le miroir siffla doucement pour montrer son approbation, et la joie intérieure que lui procura ce sifflement se révéla par un sourire extérieur, et Draco se trouva à utiliser des muscles faciaux dont il avait oublié l'existence. Le simple fait de se servir de ces muscles sembla élargir son sourire, et au miroir suivant il entr'aperçut le reflet d'un jeune homme qu'il ne reconnut pratiquement pas. _Putain, t'es bien Malfoy_, pensa-t-il, le disant presque à voix haute.

"Ooh, Draco, qui est l'heureuse élue?" gazouilla Pansy alors qu'il traversait la salle commune en direction des jardins. 

"Pas toi, bébé" dit-il, accentuant le ton grave de sa voix pour rajouter à l'image fugace qu'il donnait à la salle commune un peu plus de sex-appeal. "En fait, ce n'est pas une fille" poursuivit-il à voix basse en quittant la pièce.

****

__

Merde, ça a été à deux doigts. Il avait presque craqué en parlant à Seamus. Quelque part, Seamus lui avait juste assez tapé sur les nerfs pour qu'il commence à lui faire avouer son plan, mais heureusement, il avait réussi à s'obliger à partir avant que cela n'arrive. Et c'était vraiment une bonne chose, parce qu'on aurait dit que Ron et les autres étaient en train de monter les escaliers dans leur direction, et il savait qu'il n'aurait pas eu la force de tous leur résister. Surtout Ron. 

Harry avait toujours trouvé le samedi, après qu'il eût discuté avec Sirius, le moment le plus difficile de la semaine à occuper, le moment où il trouvait encore plus éprouvant d'être à côté des autres. Donc après avoir quitté Seamus dans le dortoir, il s'était naturellement dirigé vers le lac, où un lieu de l'autre côté de l'étendue d'eau était devenu son endroit préféré pour s'asseoir et réfléchir dans la solitude. La solitude était un truc marrant. On pouvait vivre dedans toute la semaine, évitant le contact avec les autres et esquivant les situations difficiles, mais c'était seulement quant on était vraiment géographiquement éloigné de ces mêmes personnes et des ces mêmes situations que la véritable solitude entrait en action. Et Harry avait découvert qu'il appréciait une telle solitude, pour quelques raisons révélatrices. 

Harry avait beau s'avouer que la dépression profonde dont il souffrait était réelle, et il avait beau savoir que l'ignorer pouvait se révéler dangereux, il semblait prendre un plaisir et une satisfaction sinistres en se laissant descendre dans des puits de désespoir toujours plus profonds. Comme par exemple marcher près du bord d'une falaise; flirter avec le danger était, à un certain niveau, excitant, exaltant. Et parfois, quand il était vers le lac, soit le jour pendant les week-ends, soit la nuit pendant la semaine, Harry se servait de cette solitude comme d'un moyen qui lui permettait de réfléchir à sa propre mortalité. En regardant les eaux noires, profondes et gelées du lac, il s'asseyait à la frontière de la vie et de la mort, sachant qu'un seul instant de courage le verrait plonger avec dignité dans les profondeurs et ne plus être tourmenté par le fait d'être amoureux de Malfoy. C'était devenu une sensation délicieuse, comme une drogue: flirter avec le danger suprême, laisser la dépression de prendre une telle emprise sur soi qu'un tel acte semblait logique. Et même si Harry était conscient que c'était seulement sa dépression qui le faisait se sentir comme ça, et que ce problème ne valait pas la peine de se tuer, il savait également que c'était seulement pendant ces moments de pure solitude, quand il laissait son esprit penser à ces pensées inconcevables, qu'il se sentait réellement vivant - vivant de la même façon que lorsqu'il tournoyait librement en de larges cercles sur son Eclair de Feu.

Et comme si souvent depuis ces dernières semaines, Harry s'assit au milieu des rochers de l'autre côté du lac, regardant le château, regardant les montagnes et les forets au-delà, et noyant son regard dans l'eau éternelle, et pensant à Malfoy, à ce qu'il aimerait lui dire, et à ce qu'il aimerait faire avec lui, si seulement Malfoy et lui étaient des personnes différentes et que le monde soit différent lui aussi. Il faisait un froid de canard, mais plutôt que de resserrer sa cape contre lui et de se blottir contre les rochers, Harry s'obligea à arrêter de frissonner et essaya de contrôler la température de son corps pour qu'il ne ressente pas le froid. Les premiers flocons de neige de l'hiver tourbillonnèrent autour de sa tête et se mirent à tomber silencieusement sur le lac, chaque flocon atterrissant délicatement sur la surface de l'eau et ne formant plus qu'un sans effort avec ces séduisantes ténèbres. Le temps cessa d'avoir de l'importance. Il y avait simplement la neige, le froid, l'eau, et Malfoy.

"Bonjour Potter". La voix vint de derrière lui, ce qui ramena tout de suite l'esprit de Harry au moment présent. Et quand même, il lui fallut quelques instants pour situer d'où venait la voix.

"Bonjour Malfoy" dit Harry, sans se retourner. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?". Harry remarqua que son cœur ne bondissait pas de joie, mais qu'il n'avait aucune montée de haine. 

"J'étais juste allé faire un tour et je t'ai vu assis ici" dit Malfoy en guise de réponse. "Je peux m'asseoir?"

Harry se retourna et le regarda. Il était plus que beau, ses vêtements, son visage, ses dents, la neige posée sur ses cheveux parfaits. "Si tu veux" fit Harry. "Mais pourquoi tu veux t'asseoir?"

"Je sais pas trop, pour être franc" dit Draco en enlevant la neige d'un rocher à une faible distance de Harry. "Peut-être parce que je t'ai déjà vu assis là, et que ça à l'air d'être un bon coin"

Draco s'assit et le silence régna pendant un petit moment. Harry se sentait légèrement énervé. _Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, bon sang? Pourquoi est-il aimable? Essaie-t-il de me jouer un tour? Mais il ne peut pas, parce qu'il ne peut pas absolument pas savoir ce que je pense de lui...Oh mon dieu, pourquoi est-il ici, dans **mon** endroit, me ridiculisant dans **ma **tranquillité? _

A quoi pense Harry? N'a-t-il vraiment aucune idée de ce que je pense de lui? Mais malgré cette légère anxiété, Draco se sentait mieux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis des semaines, étant aussi proche de Harry, même compte tenu de la température.

"T'en veux une?". La voix de Draco sembla plus forte que nécessaire, étant donné qu'elle venait de briser plusieurs minutes de silence. Harry le regarda; il tenait un paquet de cigarettes.

"Malfoy, pourquoi t'es sympa avec moi?"

"Tu préférerais que je sois grossier?"

"Au moins, je saurais où j'en suis"

"Hmmm, c'est difficile de pas savoir où on en est, hein?"

Harry ne savait vraiment pas quoi penser de ces quelques mots qu'ils venaient d'échanger et ne répondit pas, mais Draco tendait toujours le paquet de cigarettes. "Alors, t'en veux une ou pas?"

"Je sais pas. J'ai jamais fumé. On dit que ça tue"

"Ouais, je sais, j'aime assez ça chez les cigarettes"

"Ok". Harry en prit une. "Qu'est-ce que je fais?"

"Aspire légèrement pendant que j'allume le bout. Tu vas sûrement tousser au début, mais ça passera". Harry mit la cigarette à ses lèvres et Draco sortit, non pas sa baguette, mais un briquet en bronze qu'il ouvrit d'une pichenette adroite et il tourna la molette d'un coup sec pour faire apparaître une flamme claire et dansante qu'il approcha près du visage de Harry. Celui-ci mit le bout de sa cigarette dans le feu et comme prévu, il toussa un peu. 

"Je crois pas que je m'y suis bien pris" dit Harry.

"Attends, elle n'est pas allumée correctement. Laisse-moi faire". Draco prit la cigarette à Harry et la porta à ses propres lèvres, l'alluma, puis la repassa à Harry. C'était un geste incroyablement intime, mais aucun des deux ne remarqua une quelconque gêne chez l'autre. Draco alluma la sienne, en regardant Harry. Harry se dit que la cigarette avait un goût fort et fumé, mais pas désagréable. 

"Tu fumes souvent? Je croyais que c'était une habitude moldue" hasarda Harry après un autre court instant de silence.

"Oui, c'est surtout les moldus; enfin, du moins pour les cigarettes. Beaucoup de vieux sorciers ont des pipes. Et, non, je suis pas un fumeur endurci. J'en ai fumé..." - il regarda dans son paquet et compta les cigarettes qui restaient - "huit de toute ma vie. Non, juste sept; tu en as une bien sûr"

"Merde alors" fit Harry peu de temps après. "J'ai un peu la tête qui tourne"

"Ouais" dit Draco. "Sympa, hein? La nicotine est un décontractant ou un truc dans le genre. C'est bien pour déstresser un peu . Mais c'est pas facile de fumer dans le château. Il faut aller dehors. D'ailleurs, dehors c'est mieux, t'as tout ton temps, même sans cigarette. J'ai remarqué que t'étais souvent dans les jardins"

"J'aime bien y être. Il y a moins de monde. Des fois, je sors la nuit. En fait, la plupart des nuits. C'est beau ici au clair de lune"

"Hmmm, je sais"

Ce que Draco savait exactement, s'il savait que Harry sortait la nuit ou si Draco lui-même savait à quel point c'était beau ici la nuit, Harry ne posa pas la question. Il n'en ressentait pas le besoin. Il se sentait de plus en plus détendu au fil des minutes qui s'écoulaient, mais il ne savait pas si c'était dû à la cigarette ou à la présence de Draco. Il parcourut à nouveau le lac du regard, puis écrasa sa cigarette sur un rocher. Evitant toujours le regard de Draco, Harry reprit la parole. "Eh ben, c'est une première. Deux premières en fait: une cigarette et une conversation avec toi"

"Oui. Bizarre, hein?". Draco écrasa sa propre cigarette. "Et pas du tout désagréable. Ni la cigarette, ni la conversation". Il observa Harry qui regardait en direction du château. "Enfin. Ca caille. Je vais rentrer. Ne reste pas trop longtemps, tu vas geler". Draco se leva.

Harry se tourna pour lui faire face. "Ok. Merci Malfoy" 

"Merci Potter". Draco fit tomber la neige de ses cheveux, resserra sa cape autour de lui et s'en alla.

Harry se remit à regarder au-delà du lac, et il observa Draco retourner au château. Il se sentait détendu et à l'aise, et il ne s'était pas senti comme ça depuis très longtemps.

J'espère que ça vous a plu. J'attends vos commentaires et je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite. 


	6. Le Conseil de Hermione

Bonjour! Voici le chapitre 6! Il est long, j'espère qu'il vous plaira! Vous allez apprendre beaucoup de choses...Mais je n'en dis pas plus...Merci à tous les reviewers, vous vous êtes déchaînés! Merci!! 

**Caro**: coucou toi! Franchement, tu m'épateras toujours!! Tu arrives tout le temps à varier tes reviews lol. C'est incroyable quand même! Je ne sais pas comment tu fais, il faudra que tu m'apprennes! lol. Et puis c'est tellement adorable ce que tu me dis! Merci merci!! Je t'adore!! Gros bisous! 

**Kaima**: je suis contente que tu aies aimé et puis, j'espère que la suite te plaira!! 

**Electrastars**: toi aussi, t'a bien aimé le chapitre 5? J'avoue que j'ai adoré la fin...je les trouve si mimis tous les deux...Et puis merci pour tous tes compliments, ça me touche beaucoup...M'enfin, je ne suis quand même pas la meilleure traductrice de FF.net...Loin de là...Bye! 

**Chari**; tu n'as pas à t'excuser de ne pas avoir mis de review! Je ne t'en veux pas!! Euh désolée, mais j'ai déjà demandé à Draco que ce soit sur moi qu'il fantasme...Donc une personne à la fois, ok? ;). J'espère que la suite t'a plu. Et puis je compatis pour tes devoirs de maths...Je hais les maths!! Erk!!! Et puis merci pour tes deux reviews!! Oui, effectivement, j'aime bien quand la psychologie des persos est bien développée...là, je suis servie! Mais bon, il y a quand même un peu d'action, l'auteur aime bien mettre les choses en place, c'est tout...J'espère quand même que tu aimeras! Ciao! 

**Mione11**: la suite est là, avec un peu de retard certes, mais j'ai dû traduire entre temps le chapitre 14 de Pacte avec le Diable... 

**Umbre77**: wow, merci!! Je suis contente que tu aies aimé mes autres traductions!! C'est gentil à toi de me laisser une review! Et puis, ben j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira! Salut! 

**Elava**: c'est vrai que c'est un peu déprimant, mais je pense que ça va s'arranger! Je suis contente que tu aimes!! Et puis voici la suite! Ca avance, ça avance...Bye! 

**Cajedi**: merci!! Et puis la suite, c'est juste en-dessous!! 

**Nono**: merci pour ta review en double! Bon, le slash, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, pas dans ce chapitre en tout cas...Enfin, je te laisse découvrir...Et puis j'espère que ça te plaira! Merci! 

**Vinéa**: merci merci merci!! Mais je ne suis que la traductrice...Donc les idées ne viennent pas de moi...Enfin, je suis tout de même contente que ma traduction te plaise! Merci pour ta review. 

**Alician**: oui, Harry est plutôt étrange, mais je le comprends en quelque sorte...Et on a pas mal d'explications dans ce chapitre, tu verras! Merci! 

**Mélina**: merci!! Oui, Draco fait le premier pas, c'est pas le genre à rester inactif! Il a raison d'ailleurs! Et puis, oui, Harry m'a fait pitié moi aussi...Mais ça va sûrement s'arranger! Bye! 

**Fannie**: merci! Mais je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi quant à la tenue de Draco: pantalon moulant ne veut pas forcément dire ultra moulant, ça peut simplement être un jean bien ajusté, pas un baggy quoi! Et puis l'auteur ne dit pas qu'il met un pull sexy, mais à la mode, et un pull peut être 'dernier cri' sans être sexy...Et puis pour les cigarettes, comme dit Draco, des sorciers fument bien la pipe, et puis ce n'est pas un très grand fumeur...Par contre, je suis d'accord quand tu dis que l'auteur doit aimer fumer! Merci tout de même pour tes reviews, c'est très gentil! Salut! 

**Falyla**: coucou Celle-A-Qui-Cette-Fic-Est-Dédiée!! lol. Merci pour tes deux reviews, c'est adorable! Je suis vraiment ravie qu'elle te plaise! Et à quand le L+S 27? lol. Gros bisous!! 

**Nicolina**: salut! Oui, Harry est compliqué, mais moi aussi j'aime bien! Vivent les prises de tête lol. Merci et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira! Ciao! 

**Saael'**: ouh là, six fois pour lire ce chapitre? T'as pas eu de bol! C'est chiant d'être interrompu quand on lit! Oui merci je vais bien, et oui, je vais continuer à traduire!! ^^. J'avoue que pour le côté actif/passif, je ne sais pas....Ca sera la surprise! lol. A+. 

**SaTeLL**: merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite t'a plu (et te plaira)! Bye! 

**Marika Jedusor**: merci pour tes deux reviews, et puis pour la précision pour 'toune'...Voici la suite! 

**Enishi**: merci!! Oui, cette fic est peu commune, en effet! Pour l'attitude de Harry et les réactions de ses amis, il y a pas mal de réponses dans ce chapitre. J'espère que tu aimeras! Ciao! 

Bonne lecture à tous! 

LE CONSEIL DE HERMIONE

Le lit de Ron était plein à craquer. Hermione et lui étaient assis sur les oreillers, jambes croisées, adossés contre la tête de lit. Ginny était étendue, appuyée sur ses coudes, aux pieds de Ron et Neville était assis en face d'elle, sur une chaise qu'il avait rapprochée du lit, les pieds reposant sur les couvertures devant Hermione. Dean et Seamus avait pris les oreillers de leurs propres lits pour protéger leurs dos, étant chacun assis contre un des piliers du lit à baldaquin. Les rideaux étaient attachés pour dégager la vue, mais même ainsi, c'était une réunion agréable et privée. Une pile de gâteaux et de sandwichs était posée au milieu d'eux, avec deux grandes bouteilles de jus de citrouille. Une fois qu'ils furent tous installés, Hermione déclara la réunion au sommet ouverte. 

"Bon, les gars. Ecoutez-moi. Je propose que je parle en premier, pour vous dire ce que je sais, puis ce que je suppose, et ensuite si quelqu'un à quoi que ce soit à ajouter, on pourra prendre la suite" 

"Oooh, c'est excitant" fit Ginny. "On dirait qu'on prépare une grande aventure. Seamus, je peux mettre mes pieds sous les tiens?" 

Le groupe exprima en chur son approbation quant à cette requête, y compris Hermione qui sourit à la vue du regard qu'avaient échangé Seamus et Ginny. Quand tous les pieds et les jambes furent calées confortablement à l'endroit approprié, quel qui soit, Hermione prit la parole. Tout le monde écouta. 

"D'abord, les faits. Harry n'est pas lui-même. La preuve est principalement ceci: il ne parle volontairement à aucun de nous depuis bon nombre de semaines" 

Le groupe approuva en silence ce triste fait. 

"En plus du fait de ne pas nous adresser la parole, il nous ignore totalement quand nous essayons de lui parler. Je sais qu'on a tout essayé. On se souvient tous de l'épisode au début, quand Ron a tout essayé pour faire parler Harry. Et puis toutes les autres fois par-ci par-là, toutes aussi vaines que le reste" 

Autres signes d'approbation. Hermione poursuivit. 

"Et il n'y a pas que nous. J'ai observé attentivement Harry pendant des heures. Il ne parle à personne. Même pas à Hagrid. Sauf les samedis, quand il va à la Cabane Hurlante. Ce qui me réconforte pour deux raisons. Premièrement, je pense qu'il va voir Sirius et deuxièmement, il n'a jamais eu d'ennuis pour quitter le territoire de Poudlard de cette façon, ce qui me pousse à croire qu'il y va avec la bénédiction de Dumbledore. Le fait que Dumbledore pourrait être également dans le coup est une bonne chose, et j'ai une autre raison de penser ça, mais nous y reviendrons un peu plus tard" 

"T'as raison" dit Ron. "Il disparaît toujours les samedis. Comment t'as su où il allait?" 

"Eh bien, je l'ai vu partir pour la première fois le jour où nous rangions cette chambre. Il s'est juste en allé, avec un culot incroyable, et est revenu quelques heures après, en portant un panier de nourriture, je pourrais en jurer. J'ai remarqué qu'il repartait le week-end suivant, donc le week-end d'après, je l'ai suivi. Je n'ai pas vraiment vu Sirius, ni quelqu'un d'autre d'ailleurs, mais je crois toujours que Harry n'a aucune autre raison d'aller là-bas" 

"A moins qu'il n'y aille uniquement pour être seul" proposa Seamus. 

"Oui, c'est possible. Mais s'il y va en quête de solitude, pourquoi aller au même endroit à la même heure chaque semaine? Ca doit être un rendez-vous. En plus, j'ai écrit deux fois à Sirius pour lui exposer mes inquiétudes. Tout comme Ginny; rappelle-toi, le jour où il s'est évanoui dans la Grande Salle et que tu l'as transporté à l'Infirmerie, Ron. Donc nous savons que Sirius est au courant du problème" 

"Ah oui" fit Ginny. "J'avais oublié ça. Et de toutes façons, Harry a qui d'autre dans sa vie, à part nous, Hagrid et Sirius?" 

"J'ai moi aussi écrit à Sirius" fit Ron. "Sans grand résultat, je dois dire" 

Hermione lui sourit. "On aurait dû coordonner nos efforts. Enfin bref, ça doit être Sirius à qui il parle. Il n'y a personne d'autre. Bien qu'à vrai dire, j'aie pensé à tes parents. Je crois que ta mère aime vraiment beaucoup Harry. Il aurait pu se tourner vers elle" 

"Elle l'aime plus que beaucoup" fit Ron. "Maman s'inquiète pour lui autant que pour nous. Je pense qu'elle se considère un peu comme sa mère de substitution. Surtout depuis le fiasco du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers" 

"Il n'y est pas allé" dit Ginny. "J'ai écrit à maman à ce sujet il y a quelques semaines. Elle m'a dit qu'elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Harry depuis l'été" 

"Hmmm, je vois qu'on a tous pensé à la même chose" commenta Hermione. 

"Seamus et moi, on est allés parler à Hagrid la semaine dernière. Il nous a tout le temps demandé des nouvelles de Harry" ajouta Dean. 

"Bon sang, on a tout fait en double à ce que je vois. Je suis allée voir Hagrid moi aussi" dit Hermione. 

"Moi aussi" renchérit Ginny. 

"Moi aussi" fit Ron. 

"Il doit se demander ce qui peut bien se passer" fit Neville. 

"Ben, on se le demande tous" rétorqua Seamus. 

"En fait, moi je suis allé parler à Madame Pomfresh" expliqua Neville. "Je sais qu'elle est liée par le secret professionnel et tout ça, mais j'espérais juste découvrir si Harry avait été la voir pour une raison quelconque. Elle croit qu'elle n'a rien révélé, mais elle a bien laissé échapper qu'elle n'avait pas vu Harry depuis le jour où il s'est évanoui" 

"Oh" fit Hermione. 

Un autre silence. 

"Autres faits réels. Vous n'allez peut-être pas me croire, mais Harry a mangé avec nous cinq fois en tout et pour tout depuis ces cinq dernières semaines. J'ai fait le compte. Je suis allée voir Dobby mais il est plutôt protecteur envers Harry et n'a pas voulu me dire si Harry était descendu aux cuisines pour se nourrir par lui-même" 

"Pourtant, il me l'a dit à moi" fit Ron. "Environ deux ou trois fois par semaine depuis un mois. Il mange comme un porc pendant cinq minutes, puis il s'en va" 

"Tout de même" reprit Hermione, un peu dépitée que Dobby ne lui ait pas révélé ça. "Il perd du poids à vue d'il, et déjà qu'il n'est pas gros..." 

"Eh bien, sans vouloir être grossier, Hermione" dit Seamus, "tu l'as seulement vu avec ses habits. On le voit se déshabiller tous les soirs. Il est maigre comme un clou. C'est affreux" 

"Tout en os et en tristesse" ajouta Neville. 

"Et puis il y a le sommeil" continua Hermione. "Vous savez cela mieux que Ginny et moi. Mais il a l'air de ne pas dormir beaucoup" 

"Il va bien au lit" dit Ron. "Donc je ne sais pas si là, il y a un souci" 

"Ron, tu ne peux absolument pas connaître les habitudes de sommeil de Harry" fit Dean. "Tu t'endors immédiatement et tu ronfles jusqu'au petit déjeuner" 

"C'est pas vrai" fit Ron avec un petit sourire, car il savait que c'était la vérité. 

"Si, Ron" dit Neville. "Je peux te dire que Harry va se coucher chaque soir et puis qu'il reste éveillé pendant un moment. Ensuite, il se lève et sort dehors. Et il ne se sert plus de sa cape. Il revient vers quatre ou cinq heures du matin, et dort parfois en pointillés pendant deux ou trois heures. Il est complètement épuisé, mais il ne dort pas ou n'arrive pas à dormir comme nous. C'est vraiment triste. Plus que triste même" 

"Est-ce que vous l'avez déjà suivi?" demanda Hermione. 

"Pas moi" répondit Dean. "Mais je l'ai vu arpenter le terrain de Quidditch au clair de lune depuis la fenêtre" 

"Seul?" demanda Hermione. 

"Oh oui, complètement" fit Dean. 

"Donc pas de sommeil, pas de nourriture, pas de contact humain" résuma Hermione. "Et puis il s'est aussi retiré de l'équipe de Quidditch. Nous savons tous à quel point Harry adore voler, adore le Quidditch. Il a ça dans le sang. J'ai été abasourdie quand il a fait ça" 

Cela ne donna lieu à aucun commentaire de la part du petit groupe. Les vifs souvenirs du match Gryffondor-Poufsouffle étaient toujours présents dans leurs esprits, et plus particulièrement dans celui de Ron. 

"Donc nous savons tous ça. Mais voici maintenant certaines choses que vous ne savez peut-être pas". Hermione avait l'attention totale de la petite bande. "Tout a commencé le jour du cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, quand Hagrid a fait venir cette troupe de satyres. Si mes idées sont justes, ceci est très important" 

"C'est aussi le jour où il s'est évanoui" ajouta Ginny. "Le jour où j'ai écrit à Sirius et le dernier jour où Harry est allé à l'Infirmerie" 

"Hmmm, et le jour où j'ai été mise sur la bonne voie par Dumbledore" dit Hermione d'un air songeur, énigmatique. 

"Et c'était aussi le jour..." commença Neville. 

"...où on lui a donné le livre" termina Ron. 

"Quel livre?" demandèrent Hermione et Ginny à l'unisson. 

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel tous les garçons eurent un petit sourire en coin. 

"C'était un cadeau pour Harry" dit Ron. "De la part de nous tous" 

"C'est nous qui l'avons écrit" ajouta Seamus. "Avec la contribution d'autres personnes, comme les jumeaux et Charlie Weasley, pour ne citer qu'eux" 

"Mais ça parle de quoi?" insista Hermione. "Ca pourrait être très important" 

"Je ne crois vraiment pas que ça t'intéresserait" dit Ron, gêné. "C'est...un truc de mecs" 

"Tu veux dire que tu n'as pas assez de tripes pour avouer qu'il contient bon nombre de cochonneries" explicita Ginny. 

"Exactement" approuva Hermione, un léger sourire aux lèvres. 

Après une pause, Neville se risqua: "Je crois qu'aucun de nous ne sera totalement à l'aise s'il vous dit ce qu'il y a dans ce livre. Ca serait peut-être plus facile de simplement vous le montrer" 

"Il est enfermé dans sa malle" fit Seamus. "Et on ne sait pas le sort de verrouillage qu'il a utilisé. C'est aussi important que tu le dis?" 

"Oui" répondit Hermione avec sérieux. 

Il y eut un autre petit silence pendant lequel les garçons se regardèrent. 

"Je peux l'avoir" dit enfin Dean. "Appelez-moi le Roublard" 

"Qui?" fit Ron, perplexe. 

"Livre moldu" lui répondit Hermione en guise d'explication. 

Dean sortit du lit et se dirigea vers la malle de Harry. En moins de deux minutes, il l'avait ouverte et avait trouvé le livre posé sur la pile, juste où Harry l'avait laissé tomber peu de temps auparavant. Il le passa à Ron, qui le donna à Hermione à contrecoeur. 

Les garçons trouvèrent les quelques minutes pendant lesquelles les filles parcoururent le livre insoutenables. Hermione affichait un air surpris et un certain amusement perçait derrière ses lèvres pincées. Ginny était à moitié en train de glousser. 

"Bon" fit Hermione, essayant d'adopter un ton neutre. "C'est un manuel pour améliorer magiquement la masturbation". Ginny et elle se regardèrent, en roulant les yeux. 

"Ben flûte alors" fit Ginny en jetant un coup d'il sur une des pages. "C'est possible de faire ça?" 

"Mon Dieu" poursuivit Hermione. "Je ne comprends tout simplement PAS les garçons. Pourquoi diable ont-ils besoin d'un livre pareil? Ginny, que penses-tu de celui-ci?" 

"Euh, c'est trop explicite pour moi. Et en plus, quatre de mes six frères y ont apporté leur contribution, ce qui fait apparaître des images qui feraient bien mieux de rester où elles sont" 

Ron se tortilla sur place, embarrassé. 

"Hé!" fit Hermione. "Trêve de bavardages, Ginny. Rends-le moi" 

"Vous parlez vraiment beaucoup de ce genre de trucs?" demanda Ginny. 

"Eh bien, non, pas vraiment" répondit Ron, une drôle de couleur cramoisie empourprant visage, ce qui allait fort peu avec ses cheveux. 

"C'est ça le truc" dit Seamus. "On n'en parle pas. Enfin, normalement. C'est pour ça qu'on l'a écrit" 

Ginny ne saisit pas vraiment la subtilité de cette distinction, mais Hermione était toujours en train de feuilleter le livre. Chaque bruissement de page qui tourne était presque insupportable pour les garçons. Puis Hermione dit: "Eh bien, je suis ravie de l'avoir vu. Ca paraît logique maintenant,une fois rattaché au puzzle d'ensemble" 

"Ah ouais?" fit Ginny. 

"Comment?" demandèrent deux ou trois des garçons. 

Hermione marqua un temps d'arrêt puis poursuivit avec circonspection: "Ca devait être de ça dont vous parliez en rigolant le jour du cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Dites-moi, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, pourquoi un livre pareil était nécessaire? Pourquoi tous les quatre, avec des complices, vous avez décidé que ce serait un bon cadeau pour Harry? N'est-ce pas un garçon comme vous? Ne savait-il pas?" 

Le silence se fit. Puis Ron prit la parole, tout doucement. 

"Hermione, malgré toutes les difficultés, les souffrances, la douleur et la méchanceté pure et simple que Harry a engendré ces dernières semaines, si je répondais à cette question, si l'un d'entre nous le faisait, ce serait une horrible trahison que nous lui ferions. Quand ce bouquin fut écrit et offert, c'était parce qu'il y avait une franchise et une ouverture d'esprit incroyables parmi nous dans ce dortoir, et nous n'avons pas du tout créé ce livre par goût pour les cochonneries et les grossièretés, mais parce que Harry était notre copain. Il n'y avait aucune gêne, ni quoi que ce soit. Enfin, peut-être un peu" - tous les garçons sourirent - "mais le fait est que nous ne pouvons pas vous révéler les circonstances qui nous ont fait penser à fabriquer ce livre, parce que ce n'est pas bien. Il serait mortifié rien qu'en sachant que vous connaissez son existence, que vous l'avez vu, et je ne le laisserai pas tomber maintenant en vous disant pourquoi on lui a donné" 

Ce fut au tour de Hermione de réfléchir. Elle redonna le livre à Dean, qui alla le remettre et reverrouiller la malle de Harry. "Ok, je comprends. Le Code Ethique des Garçons. Les fille ont une règle semblable, bien sûr, et ni Ginny ni moi n'aurions révélé autant de choses que vous aujourd'hui". Les deux filles se sourirent. L'intérêt de Ron fut soudainement accru, mais il ne dit rien. Hermione poursuivit avec douceur: "Je dois dire qu'il a une chance incroyable d'avoir des amis comme vous" 

"Dommage, il ne voit pas les choses de la même façon" constata Ron. 

"Je pense que si" fit Hermione. "Je le pense vraiment" 

"Hermione, qu'est-ce que t'as voulu dire par le fait que le livre prenait sa place dans le puzzle général?" demanda Neville. 

"Eh bien, avant de vous dire ça, j'ai quelques hypothèses à faire. Vous n'êtes pas obligés de faire des commentaires, comme ça, l'honneur et l'intimité de Harry seront préservés. En fait, j'ai dans l'idée que vous avez offert ce livre à Harry parce qu'il ne connaissait pas la masturbation magiquement assistée. '_Bêtement et adorablement à côté de la plaque_' étaient tes mots exacts si je me souviens bien, Ron. Et ne croyez pas que j'éprouve du mépris pour lui parce que je trouve que ce qui fait entre autres le charme de Harry, c'est qu'il ne connaisse pas certaines choses. Répondez juste à une question qui ne compromettra pas Harry. Combien de fois la méthode magique est-elle plus intense que la méthode habituelle?" 

"Euh..." commença Seamus. "Infiniment plus; mais ça varie suivant la qualité de ta baguette, et la force de ta propre magie" 

"Oh" fit Hermione. "Bon, nous savons que la magie de Harry est très puissante. Il arrive à résister à l'_Impérium_ et il peut invoquer un _Patronus_ parfait. Et il est particulièrement sensible aux Détraqueurs, car il a toujours en lui un peu de la magie de sa mère. Et du point de vue scolaire, sa baguette est d'excellente qualité. Oh lala; le pauvre garçon" 

"Euh, tu peux nous mettre au courant, Herm?" fit Ron. 

"Oui, désolée, revenons à mes hypothèses. Vous avez donné à Harry les moyens d'atteindre - ce qu'il a dû faire - des sensations d'une intensité absolument incroyable. Surtout que, pour lui, je suppose - vous n'êtes pas obligés de dire quelque chose! - que ces sensations étaient complètement nouvelles. Mais le problème est le moment où vous lui avez offert ce cadeau, pas le cadeau lui-même. Parce que le jour du cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, Harry était dans un état émotionnel très vulnérable, bien que je ne m'en sois rendue compte qu'après. Et je parie que lui non plus ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Comme preuve de sa vulnérabilité, nous avons son évanouissement" 

"Herm, je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir" l'interrompit Ron. "On n'a donné le livre à Harry que le soir, après le cours, quand il est sorti de l'Infirmerie" 

"Oui, mais si j'ai raison, alors ce qui s'est produit pendant le cours est toujours en vigueur aujourd'hui. Quelques heures après le cours n'auraient fait aucune différence. Vous auriez mieux fait de lui donner le livre le jour d'avant, en y voyant avec du recul. Nous ne pouvons rien y changer, et je pense que le livre a été un catalyseur plutôt qu'une cause. Sans doute que Harry ne s'est, euh, 'servi' du livre que le jour suivant au petit matin, mais la catastrophe était déjà imminente. Elle était probablement là depuis des années. Ajoutée à l'extraordinaire intensité que le livre lui a fournie, et à ce qui s'est passé pendant le cours, ce n'est pas étonnant qu'il ait réagi bizarrement" 

"Herm" la coupa Ginny. "On est totalement paumés. Va plus doucement, et ne pars pas du principe que, pour nous, tout ce que tu nous dis est une évidence. Je n'ai absolument aucune idée de quoi tu parles" 

il y eut des murmures d'approbation autour du lit. 

Hermione soupira. "Ok, mais ne m'interrompez pas. Vous allez tous avoir beaucoup de mal à accepter les conséquences de ce que je crois savoir. Ecoutez-moi juste, et essayez de comprendre" 

D'autres murmures d'approbation. Hermione commença. 

"Les satyres sont des créatures intéressantes. Grossières, mais intéressantes. Je tiens ça de trois sources. Premièrement, de la bibliothèque; j'y suis allée immédiatement après le cours parce que, regardons les choses en face, c'était l'un des cours les plus extraordinaires que nous avons eu ici, même selon les critères de Hagrid, et je voulais en savoir plus sur la cause de leur réaction. En bref, je voulais savoir ce qui avait déclenché cette orgie" 

"Et c'était quoi?" fit Seamus, mais Ginny lui donna un coup de pied pour le faire taire. 

"Deuxièmement, de Dumbledore. Rappelez-vous, je suis allée le voir après que Harry se soit évanoui. Il en savait visiblement beaucoup plus sur le cours et l'évanouissement de Harry qu'il n'en laissait paraître. C'est Dumbledore lui-même qui m'a orientée sur les livres sur les satyres à la bibliothèque, en disant qu'on pouvait apprendre beaucoup des satyres, et parfois des choses très intéressantes et même surprenantes. Troisièmement, de Hagrid. Quand j'eus lu tout ce que je pouvais, je suis allée lui parler. Après tout, il connaît des tonnes de trucs sur toutes sortes de créatures. Et tout ce que j'ai appris sur les satyres avait un rapport quelconque avec Harry" 

Les Gryffondors sur le lit ne pipaient mot, buvant ses moindres paroles. 

"Mais avant de vous parler des satyres, il faut que vous sachiez quelques trucs sur quelque chose de tout à fait différent. Sur l'amour. Et particulièrement sur l'amour entre deux personnes dotées de magie. Dans le monde moldu, l'amour est une affaire au petit bonheur la chance. On a juste à espérer rencontrer la bonne personne au bon moment, et l'amour peut prendre des mois, voire des années, pour se manifester pleinement, ou il peut sauter aux yeux immédiatement et se faner peu de temps après. Dans le monde magique, c'est bien sûr aussi la même chose; mais il y a une autre forme. La magie de deux sorciers peut les lier ensembles si fortement qu'il crée un couple qui devient plus puissant que leurs deux magies réunies" 

Hermione regarda Ron et Ginny. 

"Vos parents, Ron, Ginny, en sont l'exemple classique. Vous avez probablement entendu l'histoire de leur rencontre tant de fois que cela ne signifie plus rien pour vous, mais moi je l'ai entendue une fois seulement, l'année dernière quand je suis restée avec vous pour la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, et quand j'y pense maintenant, c'est extrêmement révélateur. Votre mère disait qu'elle a simplement su, à la seconde où elle a vu votre père, que c'était lui. Et lui aussi le savait. Et ils étaient tous les deux jeunes, à l'école ici bien sûr, mais ça ne voulait pas dire que ce qu'ils ressentaient était immature ou superficiel en aucune façon"" 

"Maman raconte toujours cette histoire" fit Ginny. "Et on lui dit juste d'arrêter d'être fleur bleue" 

"Je suis bien contente de l'avoir entendue maintenant" dit Hermione. "Ok, ça peut arriver dans le monde moldu aussi, bien que ce soit vraiment très rare. Mais pour les Weasley, qui sont tous deux des sangs-purs, leur magie réunie est infiniment puissante, et ils peuvent percevoir les émotions de l'autre, avoir une sorte de télépathie, les rendant totalement dépendants de la présence physique de l'autre pour qu'ils se sentent bien. En réalité, ils sont devenus, magiquement parlant, une seule et unique unité. Ils peuvent se servir de la baguette de l'autre, sentir les humeurs de l'autre, sentir quand l'autre est en danger, accomplir des exploits magiques dont ils étaient auparavant incapables, tout cela parce qu'ils baignent maintenant tous les deux dans une zone de magie intérieure d'une puissance incroyable" 

"Maman arrive à dire dans quelle pièce de la maison Papa se trouve" fit Ron. "Et lui, il arrive à savoir quand un des sorts de Maman à raté. C'est marrant, j'y avais jamais réfléchi, avant" 

"Vraiment? C'est très intéressant, en fait" fit Hermione, interrompant le fil de ses pensées un instant. "Et c'est peut-être particulier à eux, parce que la science exacte de cet amour est extrêmement complexe, et je pense que ça doit sûrement être différent pour chaque couple. Mais pour le moment, il est suffisant de savoir que lorsque deux sorciers se rencontrent, il y a la possibilité que leurs 'moi' magiques se lient entre eux, indépendamment de ce que leurs esprits logiques pensent. Nous connaissons évidemment d'autres couples liés magiquement, et j'ai dans l'idée que les parents de Harry en personne en faisaient partie" 

Hermione fit une pause et but une petite gorgée de jus de citrouille. Le fait de parler des parents de Harry dans ce contexte était particulièrement émouvant. 

"Les satyres font office de baromètre pour cette attirance magique, et ils peuvent sentir les auras qui entourent les sorciers aussi clairement que si elles étaient visibles; en fait, pour les satyres, de telles auras-attirance sont visibles. Apparemment, elles ont même des codes de couleur, l'écarlate étant la combinaison la plus puissante. Et aussi, dans des cas totalement exceptionnels de profond amour entre deux personnes dotées de pouvoirs magiques, le 'nuage écarlate' peut vraiment devenir visible pour l'il humain. En vérité, votre mère en a parlé elle-même, bien que je ne pense pas qu'elle s'attendait à ce que j'en comprenne la signification à ce moment-là. De plus, les satyres ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de réagir quand ils rencontrent des auras particulièrement bien assorties et éclatantes. La nature d'une telle réaction est presque toujours un débordement de joie à la vue de ces auras, ou de désir si vous voulez, qui se répand dans toute la troupe. Ils se nourrissent de l'énergie de cet amour comme s'ils mangeaient de la vraie nourriture. Cette capacité de percevoir ces choses, et les orgies qui en résultent, sont l'essence même des satyres" 

"Tu avais ce bouquin, Herm, le jour du cours de Hagrid!" fit Ginny. "**Le Nuage Ecarlate**, ou un truc dans le genre. On l'a regardé au souper, quand Harry s'est évanoui" 

"Oui. Et c'est pratiquement le livre le plus intéressant que j'ai jamais lu. Et c'est aussi de loin le plus pertinent de tous les livres que j'ai regardé ce jour-là, ou depuis" 

"Ben merde alors" fit Ron. "Vous vous rendez compte? La bibliothèque a réellement été utile pour une fois!" 

"Par conséquent" poursuivit Hermione, l'ignorant totalement, "exposer une foule d'adolescents à un troupeau de satyres est une opération qui peut s'avérer dangereuse, bien que pas aussi risquée que vous pourriez le penser, puisque les satyres ne sont pas touchés par les amourettes passagères adolescentes ou par les effets d'un surplus d'hormones" 

Malgré la gravité du moment, il y eut quelques gloussements, pendant lesquels Ginny remua les pieds sous les jambes de Seamus. 

"Toutefois, Hagrid savait une chose ou deux à ce propos, et afin d'éliminer le risque d'une orgie généralisée de la part des satyres, il nous a envoyé dans l'enclos par paires du même sexe, sachant que s'il y avait des possibilités d'associations magiques dans le groupe, elles en seraient quitte pour se développer à leur propre rythme au lieu d'être forcées de se manifester à cause des réactions des satyres. Mais Hagrid avait oublié une chose. Il a observé tous les couples entrer dans l'enclos et c'était tous des paires du même sexe, sauf les deux dernières. Il nous a alors séparés Harry et moi et nous a mis avec d'autres personnes. C'est le satyre de Harry, Dixter, qui a commencé l'orgie, en réaction, selon Hagrid, à la plus puissante aura d'amour que Dixter ait senti de toute sa vie. D'un écarlate très vif, a-t-il raconté à Hagrid par la suite" 

Hermione prit une profonde inspiration. "Et cette après-midi-là, le partenaire de Harry était Draco Malfoy" 

Il y eut un silence total tandis que cette révélation montaient jusqu'à leurs cerveaux. Hermione leur donna le temps de s'adapter à ce qu'elle venait d'énoncer, mais il n'y eut aucun commentaire, et elle poursuivit. 

"Je suis sûre qu'à ce moment-là, aucun des deux garçons n'a eu une idée de ce qui s'était passé ou de ce qui l'avait provoqué. Et puis, jusqu'à cet instant, et peut-être même encore, Harry méprisait Malfoy. Mais ce n'est pas aussi surprenant que ça quand on y regarde de plus près. Le fait est que, que cela nous plaise ou non, Harry et Malfoy sont destinés à être un couple aussi proche et aussi amoureux que les Weasley, mais étant donné l'inimitié qu'il y a entre eux depuis leur première rencontre, aucun des deux n'est décidé à laisser ça arriver, surtout s'ils n'en sont pas conscients" 

"C'est plus que de l'inimitié" fit Neville. "C'est inquiétant, le niveau qu'atteint cette animosité. Je ne sais pas comment ils trouvent l'énergie d'alimenter cette hargne aussi farouchement. C'est comme si l'existence de cette hostilité en elle-même était un peu le moteur de leurs vies" 

"Tout à fait, Neville" approuva Hermione. "Et pensez à leur rencontre et à ce qui est arrivé. Dans le Poudlard Express, le premier jour de notre première année, Malfoy a tendu la main à Harry pour qu'ils deviennent amis, et Harry l'a refusée. Il l'a refusée parce que Malfoy venait juste d'insulter l'ami qu'il venait de se faire; toi, Ron. Tu détestes Malfoy à cause de cette querelle stupide qui existe entre vos deux familles depuis des années. Harry l'a détesté parce que tu le détestais. Harry n'avait aucune raison de détester Malfoy en lui-même. Pas à l'époque, pas quand il ne savait rien à propos des Mangemorts et de leur rôle dans la mort de ses parents" 

"Ce n'est pas une querelle stupide" protesta Ron. "Si tu savais certaines des choses que Lucius Malfoy a-" 

Hermione leva brusquement la main pour lui faire signe de s'arrêter. Les interruptions étaient si malvenues à ce moment-là qu'elle n'arrivait même pas à trouver les mots pour protester. Ron se sentit un peu bête et ferma son bec. 

"C'est plus logique si l'on sait que - comme seulement Harry et Malfoy, et je pense, Ron et moi, le savons - dans le train, ce jour-là, ce n'était pas la première fois que Harry et Malfoy se sont rencontrés. Ils étaient tous les deux allés chez Madame Guipure au Chemin de Traverse environ un mois plus tôt, pour choisir leurs robes de sorciers pour Poudlard. Lors de cette rencontre, il n'y a pas eu à proprement parler de haine. Certes, ils ne se sont pas très bien entendus; Harry nous a dit par la suite, quand il s'est rendu compte de qui c'était, que même au tout début il avait eu l'air froid et arrogant, et qu'il exprimait déjà - à son âge! - les idées de son père à propos de laisser entrer les enfants moldus à Poudlard" 

Hermione marqua sciemment un léger arrêt, et laissa les renseignements qu'elle venait de fournir flotter dans les airs, pour que le Conseil ici présent puisse les observer se rassembler d'eux-mêmes plutôt que devoir tous les emboîter à la hâte. 

"Mais malgré cela, il n'y avait ni méchanceté, ni haine entre eux" répéta-t-elle. "Malfoy ne savait pas qui Harry était, et Harry n'avait pas vraiment de raison de détester Malfoy. C'est seulement quand ils se sont retrouvés dans le train que Malfoy a su que ce serait mieux pour lui que Harry soit son allié plutôt que son ennemi, et que Harry a été indigné pour toi, Ron" 

L'importance de ce moment-là, toutes ces années auparavant, commençait à être entrevue par le petit groupe. C'était une impression particulièrement désagréable. 

"Et à ce moment-là, comme Harry refusa la poignée de mains, l'amour, qui aurait normalement dû commencer à grandir puisque leurs magies se seraient liées et unies, s'est déformé puisque leurs esprits "rationnels" s'en sont mêlés, et la pièce de monnaie qui contenait la haine et l'amour s'est retournée du côté de la haine. Et comme l'intensité de leurs émotions s'est accentuée au fil des années, cela se mua en dégoût, jusqu'à ce que Harry s'inquiète de toute la haine qu'il portait à Malfoy, et jusqu'à ce que la seule raison de vivre de Malfoy devienne le grand, le vertueux, l'honorable Harry Potter. Jusqu'à, comme tu l'as dit Neville, ce que l'existence de cette hostilité en elle-même devienne en quelque sorte le moteur de leurs vies" 

Ginny émit une sorte de gargouillis. C'était ce qui, pour elle, se rapprochait le plus de la parole. 

"Et peut-être que ça serait toujours resté comme ça, tous les deux ne sachant pas quelle était la véritable origine de la force de leurs sentiments, si les satyres n'étaient pas arrivés" ajouta Hermione. 

Aucun des Gryffondors n'aimait la tournure que prenait les choses. Même à ce moment-là, où ils avaient l'impression d'être en train d'assimiler quelque chose d'horriblement nouveau et d'extrêmement embarrassant, Ron reconnaissait que Hermione était totalement maîtresse des faits, et que rien n'avait échappé à la progression minutieuse de sa pensée_. Dieu merci, il y a quelqu'un qui contrôle la situation! _Il sentit monter en lui une bouffée de tendresse pour elle, et il la regarda attentivement. Mais les yeux de la jeune fille étaient clos, car elle était de toute évidence en train de suivre une liste mentale, et malheureusement pour elle, elle ne vit pas ce regard. Après une autre gorgée de jus de citrouille, elle repartit sur sa lancée. 

"Nous en arrivons donc au comportement actuel de Harry. Honnêtement, je ne pense pas qu'il sache tout ça. Il n'a jamais été le genre à consulter des livres ou à faire des recherches, il suit presque toujours son instinct. C'est un Gryffondor, après tout. La haine qu'il y a entre lui et Malfoy s'est encore intensifiée depuis que Harry s'est retrouvé face à face avec Vous-Savez-Qui et les Mangemorts le jour de la mort de Cédric. Cette 'haine' a dû étinceler de mille feux quand ils ont rencontré Dixter, car Hagrid les avait obligés à passer du temps ensemble, et malheureusement, avec un satyre. La réaction de Dixter a sûrement dû avoir des effets sur Harry et Malfoy d'une façon quelconque. Et, dans cet état hautement vulnérable, Harry s'assoit pour le souper, et peut-être qu'il aperçoit Malfoy, ou peut-être que Malfoy est en train d'expérimenter des, disons..." - elle se sentit rougir - "des émotions intenses par lui-même quelque part dans le château, et la télépathie entre en action. Résultat: Harry est submergé; il s'évanouit" 

"Oh mon dieu, oui!" s'écria Ginny. "Vous vous souvenez? Il est juste tombé en avant, d'un coup d'un seul. Et il a dit 'D'où est-ce que ça vient?' ou un truc dans le genre!" 

"Je crois que c'est une théorie irréfutable" fit Hermione. "Il n'y avait absolument aucune raison apparente qu'il s'évanouisse ce jour-là. Donc, et là je ne fais que des suppositions, mais après le cours, il n'a sûrement dû rien comprendre, mais il savait que Malfoy était impliqué d'une manière ou d'une autre. Quand c'est arrivé - l'évanouissement -, je suis allée voir Dumbledore, et Harry a été emporté à l'Infirmerie. Dumbledore m'a dit d'étudier les satyres. Il est au courant alors, c'est certain!" 

"Oh merde alors!" dit Dean. "Je sais ce qui va arriver maintenant..." 

"Oui. Quand Harry sort de l'Infirmerie, vous lui donnez le livre. C'est un garçon, il a des hormones, et il est intrigué. Il essaie un des sorts. Je fais encore des suppositions, mais il s'ensuit ce que tu as dit à propos de tes parents, Ron, à savoir qu'il y a sûrement un lien psychique entre lui et Malfoy, et que peut-être il est particulièrement fort dans, euh, des moments pareils; mais aucun des deux ne comprend encore ça. Immédiatement, Harry voit le danger du livre et le met sous clé. Cela suffit pour le mener au désespoir: être obsédé par quelqu'un qu'il hait. C'est sûrement ce qui s'est passé! Les symptômes qu'il a sont ceux d'une dépression classique. Il est terrifié de ce que nous, ses amis - en réalité sa famille - pourrions penser si nous découvrions son secret, ce secret que lui-même déteste et ne comprend pas. Donc il nous repousse: sa logique étant qu'il n'aura pas à subir le fait qu'on le rejette s'il nous rejette d'abord" 

"Oh mon dieu..." gémit Ron, l'affreuse vérité l'atteignant de plein fouet. 

"Et pas seulement nous, mais tout. Il s'est construit un nouveau monde, où il peut lutter contre ça sans que nous le sachions. Pas de travail scolaire, pas d'amis, pas de quidditch, tout cela sciemment: un mécanisme de défense typique. Et également, à cause de la dépression dans laquelle il a sombré, pas de tranquillité, pas de nourriture, pas de repos: juste Malfoy dans sa tête et ce nuage qui les englobe tous les deux, contre leurs volontés. Il y a seulement une personne qu'il pense qu'elle ne le jugera pas. Et il la rencontre chaque semaine pour pleurer sur son épaule. Sauf, connaissant Harry, qu'il ne pleure pas, parce que ça serait se rendre. Donc même Sirius ne doit rien savoir" 

Hermione sembla avoir fini de parler pour le moment. Il y eut un silence douloureux, pesant, brisé seulement par les sanglots étouffés de Ginny, qui avait la tête enfouie dans la poitrine de Ron. Il y eut un très long moment où tout le monde resta sans rien dire. Enfin, Seamus prit la parole. 

"Herm, je crois que t'as raison. Quand Harry est venu dans le dortoir un peu plus tôt, et que je l'ai accusé de ne plus se soucier de Ron et du reste de nous, il m'a dit que j'avais tort, qu'il s'en souciait toujours, qu'il n'avait jamais cessé de s'en soucier, mais qu'il ne pouvait simplement plus être 'le Harry que nous connaissions'. Mais il n'a rien dit de plus, il est juste parti" 

Il semblait n'y avoir d'autre moyen que de voir ceci comme une confirmation de l'explication de Hermione. 

"Et aussi" fit Ginny d'une toute petite voix, "pendant le match contre Poufsouffle, Harry était caché sous les gradins. Je l'ai vu quand je suis allée aux toilettes. Il ne m'a pas vue, et bien sûr je ne suis pas allée le voir, parce qu'il était le traître de la Maison et tout le tralala. Mais il applaudissait. Il criait 'Vas-y, Ron!' de toutes ses forces. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit, Ron, parce que je pensais que ça t'aurait bouleversé" 

Ron poussa un gémissement et enfouit son visage dans le cou de sa sur, tandis que Hermione lui prenait les mains. Les garçons passèrent outre le fait que Ron était au bord des larmes. Le Code Ethique des Garçons disait que les garçons ne pleuraient pas évidemment, donc quand ça arrivait vraiment, ils faisaient semblant que ce n'étaient pas des larmes. 

La voix de Neville s'éleva ensuite. Sa voix était tremblante aussi, mais ses paroles étaient sensées: "Hermione, dans ce que tu viens de nous dire, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de certain et qu'est-ce qu'il y a de supposé?" 

"Tout sur les satyres, la nature de l'amour magique, les auras et le nuage écarlate, tout ça, ce sont des faits avérés". La fermeté de la voix de Hermione eut un effet vaguement apaisant sur le groupe, même si les mots en eux-mêmes étaient non désirés. "Tout comme naturellement les événements qui se sont produits, y compris les circonstances de la première rencontre de Harry et Malfoy, le cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques et son comportement depuis" 

Elle réfléchit un instant, puis continua. 

"Mes hypothèses basées sur l'observation justifient mon explication de l'attitude de Harry. Hagrid m'a confirmé, en larmes, qu'un tel lien existe certainement entre Harry et Malfoy, d'après ce dont il se souvient du cours et ce que Dixter lui a dit par la suite. J'ai vérifié les symptômes de Harry dans un manuel moldu de psychiatrie. Je fais des hypothèses quant à la télépathie qu'il pourrait y avoir entre eux, mais cette supposition est basée sur d'autres exemples classiques, et ça m'a l'air d'avoir encore plus de poids avec ce que tu as dis à propos de tes parents, Ron" 

Hermione prit une grande, grande inspiration, et poursuivit d'une voix beaucoup plus basse, beaucoup moins assurée. Les autres étaient totalement immobiles. 

"Je sais également, encore une fois d'après mes lectures, que si les deux concernés rejettent ce sentiment, et essayent d'arrêter la magie naturelle qui les lie entre eux, le 'moi' magique deviendra instable, comme une réaction chimique à moitié achevée. Ils doivent l'accepter, ou vivre en souffrant le martyre. D'après ce que je vois, nos deux sont liés ensemble, mais il est peu probable que l'un d'entre eux ne laisse cela arriver. Le livre a simplement eut l'effet d'un accélérateur. Tant qu'ils nieront cela tous les deux, ils seront de plus en plus instables, mentalement et magiquement" 

Hermione était tout à coup beaucoup plus émue, et elle se mit à bafouiller, comme si son sang-froid et sa logique l'avaient désertée. 

"Oh mon Dieu, on est allé si loin, vous pourriez aussi bien entendre ce que je crois être l'affreuse déduction de tout ça" 

Sa respiration était plus rapide, ses paroles s'accéléraient, ses mains bougeaient avec agitation. 

"Ce n'est pas possible de continuer à ignorer l'instabilité de Harry. Je suis navrée que vous ayez à entendre ça, je suis vraiment désolée, mais Harry est peut-être déjà en train d'approcher un moment crucial. En fait, il est peut-être en train de réfléchir sérieusement à ce que serait sa prochaine étape 'logique': la prise de conscience, oh mon dieu, la prise de conscience que sa dépression a pu être provoquée par quelque chose, la prise de conscience qu'il a seulement deux options, capituler et faire avec, ou...". Hermione pleurait à présent. "...ou, désolée, mais il faut que je le dise, ou en finir. Je suis quasiment sûre que Harry ne connaît pas tout ce que je sais, tout ce que nous savons. Il est poussé uniquement par ses émotions et son instinct, et qui peut dire jusqu'où les émotions et l'instinct d'un adolescent qui se déteste peuvent le mener, surtout celui qui s'est séparé volontairement de tous les éléments stabilisateurs de sa vie, et qui passe des heures et des heures tout seul...la nuit...". Elle ne put continuer. 

"Il faut qu'on aille le voir!" s'écria Ron d'une voix pressante, les yeux rouges. "Lui dire qu'on l'aime quoi qu'il se passe! Herm, si ce que tu as dit est vrai, chaque minute où il est seul, il est en danger!" 

"Oh mon dieu, non!" s'exclama Hermione. "Nous ne pouvons pas faire ça!" 

"Et pourquoi pas, bon dieu?" fit Ginny, criant presque. "Et pourquoi tu nous as pas dit tout ça plus tôt?" 

"Oh mon dieu! Je ne sais pas!" gémit Hermione. "Parce que, parce que, comme Harry je suppose, j'espérais simplement que tout disparaîtrait! Qu'il trouverait un moyen de contourner le problème lui-même, que les choses reviendraient à la normale! Et nous ne pouvons pas aller le voir! Imaginez ce que nous aurions à lui dire! Nous serions obligés de lui dire tout ça, et si, comme je le soupçonne, il ne le sait pas, ça pourrait le faire basculer par-dessus bord, et alors comment on se sentirait, bon sang, si on avait en fait précipité la crise!" 

"On s'en fout de ce qu'on ressent pour le moment!" cria Ron. "Putain, mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors? Je ne vais pas rester assis là quand mon meilleur pote est dans cet état!" 

"Et comment!" s'exclama Seamus. "On peut pas le laisser endurer ça tout seul!" 

"C'est bien plus qu'un ami!" gémit Ginny, en sanglotant. "Il fait partie de notre famille, bon dieu!" 

"ON SE CALME!" beugla Dean. 

Son cri résonna dans la pièce. 

"Herm" poursuivit Dean, essayant tant bien que mal de rétablir un peu de calme parmi la bande. "Je sais que je parle pour nous tous en te disant merci de nous avoir dit tout ce que tu sais. Ca n'a pas dû être facile pour toi de supporter tout ça toute seule, et personnellement, je m'excuse de ne pas avoir fait plus attention aux choses et ne pas les avoir étudiées de plus près" 

Hermione, affolée, eut l'air de lui être reconnaissante pour son intervention. 

"Oui, bravo Hermione" fit Neville. 

Ginny et Ron reniflèrent en guise d'approbation. 

Un silence long et pesant s'abattit sur tout le groupe. C'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté, et que rien d'autre n'existait dans le monde à part le lit de Ron. Les conséquences inconcevables de ce que Hermione avait proposé étaient tout simplement trop épouvantables pour y penser, mais ils pouvaient difficilement faire autrement. Après un long moment, quand la perspective de l'hystérie fut écartée avec gêne, ce fut Dean qui brisa le silence. 

"Alors, Herm, qu'est-ce que tu proposes?" dit-il. "C'est toi qui a fait tout le raisonnement là-dessus" 

Elle fit un effort prodigieux et prit la parole, d'une voix toujours très basse. 

"Nous ne pouvons pas aller voir Harry. Il a besoin de stabilité, et si cette stabilité signifie pour lui de continuer cette soi-disant indifférence pour nous, alors ça doit continuer. C'est lui qui a conçu la situation présente, donc quelque part dans son esprit, c'est ce qu'il veut. Faire autre chose pourrait menacer de le déstabiliser. Donc on laisse les choses comme elles sont" 

"Ce n'est pas un choix envisageable" fit Ron. "Pas de mon point de vue" 

"Eh bien, nous pouvons parler à Dumbledore..." dit Hermione, bien qu'elle ne semble pas convaincue par cette suggestion. 

"Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir le courage" dit lentement Ron. 

"Pourquoi?" demanda Ginny. 

"Parce que c'est quand même quelque chose d'extrêmement personnel pour Harry. J'ai presque l'impression que c'est mal que je sache tout, et je suis celui qui est le plus proche de Harry. L'idée d'en parler à un professeur est épouvantable. On dévoilerait ses pensées les plus intimes, et derrière son dos. Ca serait une trahison. Malgré la gravité de tout ça, c'est vraiment à utiliser qu'en dernier recours" 

"Et on n'en est pas au stade du dernier recours, là?" fit Seamus. "Ca fait six semaines, après tout" 

"Pour moi, c'est vraiment le moment du dernier recours, Ron" fit Ginny. "Herm, t'en penses quoi?" 

"Je suis d'accord avec Ron. Mais pour des raisons différentes. J'ai juste la ferme idée au fond de moi que Dumbledore est au courant. Et c'est réconfortant. Je crois que la raison pour laquelle je ne vous ai pas dit tout ça plus tôt, c'est parce que j'avais secrètement espéré que Dumbledore lui-même trouverait un moyen pour le sortir de là, ou qu'au moins il s'en occuperait" 

"Ca ferait de lui la personne logique à qui s'adresser dans ce cas-là, Hermione" fit Neville. 

"Oui, je suppose que c'est vrai. Mais, je ne sais pas, mon instinct me dit de faire autrement" 

"Alors on fait rien du tout?" dit Dean. 

"Eh bien, je n'ai pas vraiment dit ça" nuança Hermione. 

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire alors?" demanda Neville. "Ton instinct te dit de faire quoi?" 

"Je pense, enfin, je pense qu'on peut faire quelque chose" 

"Quoi?" demanda Ron. 

"Ca ne va pas te plaire" 

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" 

Hermione hésita. "On pourrait aller voir Malfoy" 

"Malfoy?!" s'étrangla Ron. "Il n'en est pas question. Et pour lui dire quoi, d'abord?" 

"Ron!" soupira Hermione. " Pour commencer, nous devons tous surmonter nos préjugés sur Malfoy. Si jamais Harry redevient le garçon joyeux que nous connaissons et aimons, Malfoy sera forcément impliqué. Très probablement comme le compagnon définitif de Harry. Et si nous ne pouvons pas accepter ça, nous ne sommes pas des amis pour Harry. C'est le droit de Harry de le rejeter ou de l'accepter, pas le nôtre. Et nous avons intérêt à prier pour qu'il l'accepte, parce que l'autre solution mettrait encore plus Harry en danger" 

Une autre réalité effroyable s'ancra dans leurs esprits. 

"Nous pouvons aller voir Malfoy et lui parler de ça" poursuivit Hermione, réfléchissant à voix haute, et paraissant gagner en confiance tandis qu'elle exposait les grandes lignes de ses pensées. "Nous savons que Malfoy n'a aucun ami à repousser. Il doit combattre ça tout seul, comme Harry. Mais il est plus avisé et plus perspicace que Harry-" 

"Tu veux dire que c'est un Serpentard!" coupa Ron. 

"Oui, je crois que c'est ce que je veux dire, Ron. Il a sûrement dû se rendre compte de la véritable situation plus tôt que Harry, en fait j'en suis sûre, parce que les deux seules personnes de l'école à avoir emprunté des livres de la bibliothèque sur les satyres sont moi et Malfoy lui-même. En fait, je l'ai surpris en train d'étudier les satyres le jour précis où Harry est allé pour la première fois à la Cabane Hurlante" 

Son sang-froid et sa logique revenaient au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait. 

"Donc nous pouvons aller voir Malfoy et faire une trêve. Si Harry voit que nous acceptons Malfoy, ça pourrait diminuer son inquiétude quant aux conséquences de faire face à tout ça. Il y a de fortes chances que Malfoy accepte la trêve, parce que selon toute probabilité, il comprend l'affaire autant que nous" 

Hermione avait véritablement l'air de plus en plus convaincue par son plan, et l'espoir qui perçait dans sa voix enveloppait les autres Gryffondors. 

"En fait" dit-elle d'un ton songeur, "c'est un peu surprenant qu'il n'ait pas déjà agi par lui-même; si Harry est le seul moyen de faire disparaître le malaise de Malfoy, je me serais attendue à ce que Malfoy sorte tout simplement dehors et aille chercher Harry sur-le-champ. Je suppose que son retard pour passer à l'action est la preuve qu'il y a peut-être une vraie personne quelque part au fond de lui, qui lutte autant que Harry, mais qui arrive simplement mieux à le cacher. Ou peut-être que pour lui, il n'y a simplement personne pour remarquer à quel point il se bat. Une autre raison pour qu'il soit plus enclin à nous parler que jamais" 

"Est-ce que t'es en train de dire, Herm" dit à nouveau Ron, en se remuant les méninges, "que pour que Harry redevienne notre ami, je dois serrer Malfoy dans mes bras? Pour que Harry redevienne mon frère d'armes, je dois accepter Malfoy comme beau-frère? Pour toujours?" 

Malgré la tension qui régnait, Hermione gloussa. "Hmm, oui, bien dit, mon cher Ron. Tu as parfaitement résumé l'affaire" 

"Oh seigneur" fit Ginny. "Un Malfoy dans la famille. Qui l'eut cru?" 

"E-euh" bégaya Ron. "Je suppose, avec un million d'années pour m'y habituer, que je serais peut-être capable d'accepter Malfoy en personne. Mais je refuse de l'accepter comme le sort de Harry pour la vie. Harry mérite tellement mieux. Il mérite un 'happy end': tomber amoureux et se marier avec ma soeur, un accueil chaleureux dans une famille qui l'aime déjà, des tas de petits Potter qui courent de droite à gauche dans leur grande et belle maison, et plein d'amour qui ficelle le tout. C'est ça qui va arriver, on le sait tous, on en a tous envie: qu'il soit heureux, pas attaché pour la vie et contre sa volonté à un trou du cul prétentieux à cause d'une stupide réaction magique" 

Ginny rougit mais ne dit rien: elle avait déjà laissé tomber cette idée quelques temps auparavant. 

"Ron, réveille-toi" grogna Hermione. "Ca n'arrivera jamais. Ni maintenant, ni dans dix ans, jamais. Tu dois décider, comme nous tous, si ton amour pour Harry est plus grand que ta haine pour Malfoy. Parce que c'est tout ce qui compte maintenant. Harry et Malfoy sont déjà ensemble. Leurs magies sont déjà en train de se lier, peut-même que c'est déjà fait. Elles ont commencé à se réunir le jour où ils se sont rencontrés, de la même manière que pour tes parents. Les satyres n'ont pas fabriqué cet amour, il était déjà là; ils l'ont simplement découvert. Et Harry est tombé amoureux; c'est juste que notre présence dans sa vie a fait qu'il ne peut pas l'accepter. Et peut-être qu'un jour il vivra dans une grande maison, avec son amoureux, et plein d'enfants - adoptés! -, et qu'il sera aussi heureux qu'avant. Et moi, pour ma part, je serai ravie d'aller manger là-bas, et de le voir sourire timidement de sa manière innocente, et de l'entendre se souvenir des raclées qu'il mettait à Malfoy au Quidditch. Et qui sait, peut-être que la présence de Harry dans la vie de Malfoy fera de Malfoy lui-même quelqu'un de meilleur. Mais il y a plus de chance pour que ce 'happy end' arrive - et c'est le seul qui est disponible, Ron - si nous offrons notre amitié à Malfoy. Bref. Voilà. Merde, j'ai faim maintenant" 

Et elle prit un sandwich, tandis que le reste des Gryffondors étaient assis sur le lit et envisageaient cette nouvelle perspective. 

Des heures plus tard, ils étaient tous plus ou moins dans la même position, affalés sur le lit de Ron. La pile de nourriture avait disparu et ils avaient épluché minutieusement le sujet dans ses moindres détails. La crise immédiate semblait passée, mais l'horreur de la situation à long terme était toujours ancrée dans le groupe jusque dans leurs âmes. Malgré ces heures de discussion à tourner en rond, ou peut-être à cause d'elles, rien de plus n'avait été fait, si ce n'est un vague plan pour engager une conversation avec Malfoy. Ils avaient tous voulu y aller, mais Hermione avait insisté sur le fait que Malfoy serait submergé. _Juste Ron_, avait-elle dit, _et moi_. _Après le repas du soir. On l'attrapera quand il quittera la Grande Salle, on l'emmènera quelque part, dans un territoire neutre. Pas de menaces_, avait-elle dit. _Juste ouverts et honnêtes_. C'était le seul plan qu'ils avaient. 

Il faisait nuit à présent et le souper n'était plus très loin, et la petite bande venait de songer à se lever et à se dégourdir les jambes avant le repas, quand la porte s'ouvrit. 

**** 

Oui, je sais, la fin est horrible...Mais c'est pas moi qui fait les chapitres!! lol. J'espère que ça vous a plu, et ne vous inquiétez pas, Draco et Harry seront de retour dans le chapitre suivant! A très bientôt! Et bien sûr, j'attends vos commentaires! 


	7. Tout est bien qui finit bien?

Bonjour à tous! Nouveau chapitre! Ca avance, les amis, ça avance! Ai-je déjà dit que j'adore Draco? Et puis que Harry est choupinou? Et que je trouve Hermione encore plus géniale que d'habitude dans cette fic? Et que...bon, je vais m'arrêter là!! Merci à tous les reviewers! 

**Mimi**: en fait, j'ai mis un peu plus de temps à traduire le chapitre 6 parce qu'il fallait que je traduise le nouveau chapitre de mon autre fic en cours...Mais c'est vrai qu'ils sont longs...Pour notre plus grand bonheur! Et puis il servait essentiellement d'explications, donc tant mieux si ça t'a éclairée! Et puis oui, c'est sûr que c'est du sérieux!! L'auteur veut absolument nous convaincre que Harry et Draco sont faits pour être ensemble!! Nous on le croit lol. Bises. 

**Eilama**: merci pour ta review, le slash se rapproche... 

**Caro**: coucou!! Hum, je suis ravie de ta review! J'avoue que ça m'a un peu monté à la tête lol. Moi aussi, j'adore Hermione dans cette fic, je la trouve tout bonnement géniale! Voilà, voilà, merci d'être toujours là!! Gros bisous à toi! 

**Fannie**: c'est vrai que c'était un joli final lol. Je suis contente que ça t'ait plu. Merci pour ta review. Bises! 

**Top_cerise**: voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle n'a pas trop mis de temps! Enjoy! 

**Alician**: euh, je n'ai jamais dit que tu devais aller à l'asile! lol. Tu dois te tromper de personne...Mais bon, c'est vrai que tu as l'air bien atteinte lol. Voici la suite, peut-être que ça apaisera quelque peu ta folie (ou ça aura peut-être l'effet inverse!). Ciao! 

**Vinéa**: voilà voilà, la suite est là!! J'espère que tu n'as pas sorti ta hache pour me tuer...J'ai été rapide là, non? Et puis ils sont longs les chapitres, alors tu peux bien en profiter! Ciao! 

**Marika Jedusor**: merci, ça me touche et ça m'encourage! 

**Kaima**: réponse à ta question: maintenant! lol. J'espère que tu aimeras toujours la suite! 

**Cedokun**: oh un revenant lol. Elle est jolie ta review, très lyrique!! Je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours! Bises de chez moi! 

**Saael'**: pour information, la fic est terminée et il y a 18 chapitres. Merci pour tes compliments, ça fait plaisir!! Et puis je suis contente que cette fic te plaise! Bises! 

**Nagisa Moon**: tu n'as pas à t'excuser, tu n'est pas obligée de laisser une review! Et puis je sais bien que tu aimes cette fic! Tes reviews sont toujours tellement élogieuses!Ca me touche, sincèrement. Je suis contente que mon travail soit apprécié, même si tout le mérite revient aux auteurs originaux. Merci encore! Bises! 

**Mélina**: merci!! Je suis contente que tu aimes! Et voici la suite tant attendue lol. 

**Electrastars**: je comprends que tu aies moins aimé le chapitre 6, il n'y avait pas Draco et Harry...Mais tu vas voir, dans ce chapitre, ça avance!! J'espère que tu aimeras!! Bises et merci! 

TOUT EST BIEN QUI FINIT BIEN?

Harry ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté dehors, près du lac, après le départ de Malfoy. Mais ça devait être plusieurs heures car il faisait nuit à présent, et il était recouvert de neige, et il était tout à coup conscient du froid qu'il faisait, et conscient qu'il mourait de faim. Il se leva et se mit en route d'un pas rapide vers le château, en se disant qu'il pourrait aller voir Dobby pour qu'il lui donne de la nourriture et puis voir si, pour une fois, il pouvait peut-être aller se coucher pour prendre un peu de repos. _Par Merlin, il fait un froid de canard_. Il pressa davantage le pas. Chose inexplicable, ça avait été agréable d'être assis avec Malfoy et de fumer une cigarette. C'était une honte qu'il avait en moins. La proximité de Malfoy avait eu l'air de soulager entièrement sa douleur, et sa chaleur était restée avec Harry quelques temps après qu'il fût parti. _Peut-être_, songea Harry, _peut-être que ce ne serait pas inconcevable de le revoir_. Ils n'avaient parlé de rien - par l'enfer, comment Harry aurait-il pu lui dire tout ce qu'il avait à lui dire de toutes façons? - mais l'absence d'animosité avait été surprenante et, et...pleine d'espoir. 

**** 

Draco observa Harry tout le temps qu'il resta près du lac après son départ. Ca avait été un déchirement affreux de le quitter, mais Draco ne voulait pas précipiter les choses et le faire fuir. _Franchement, je ne sais pas s'il a une idée de ce qui se passe_, se dit-il, alors qu'il se tenait dans un couloir du troisième étage, au chaud, au sec, magnifique, regardant par une fenêtre la silhouette solitaire de Potter se recouvrir peu à peu de neige, à tel point que Draco aurait été capable de dire que l'une de ces masses enneigées n'était pas un rocher au bord de l'eau, mais le garçon avec lequel il avait envie de passer le reste de sa vie. Et quand il vit Potter partir du lac et se diriger vers le château, Draco sentit son coeur pulser un peu plus vite, et se demanda quel serait le meilleur moment pour le revoir. Son 'moi' intérieur hurlait "_Ce soir!_", mais la tête de Draco disait "_Attends, attends, pas de précipitation. Il changera d'avis"_. _Merde_, songea Draco, _j'ai écouté ma tête toute ma vie en ce qui le concernait. Et elle avait tort. Je vais essayer de le voir ce soir. D'une manière ou d'une autre_. 

**** 

Il faisait nuit à présent et le souper n'était plus très loin, et la petite bande venait de songer à se lever et à se dégourdir les jambes avant le repas, quand la porte s'ouvrit. 

Harry entra, ayant encore de la neige sur les cheveux et sur les épaules de sa cape, portant un paquet que Ron reconnut immédiatement comme étant une des offrandes de nourriture de Dobby. Son entrée fut électrifiante. 

"Oooh, il neige?" gazouilla Ginny, réagissant nerveusement à la tension ambiante. 

"Oh" fit Harry, un peu abasourdi par la petite réunion, et le fait qu'ils venaient visiblement de s'arrêter de parler. "Je suis désolé, je ne me suis pas rendu compte que j'interrompais une fête", et il se tourna pour partir. Mais il avait le coeur lourd, et il avait envie de rester. Ils avaient tous l'air si bien ici. Il avait envie d'être avec eux. 

Dès qu'il se fut détourné, Hermione secoua frénétiquement la tête à l'attention de Ron, qui s'était raidi, prêt à bondir hors du lit pour aller rejoindre Harry. "Non!" fit-elle en un murmure que seul Ron put entendre, mais l'hésitation presque imperceptible que Harry eut pour quitter la pièce fut suffisante pour convaincre Ron durant cette fraction de seconde que Harry avait envie de rester, mais qu'il sentait qu'il ne pouvait pas. Avant que Hermione ou un des autres ne puisse l'arrêter, il était derrière Harry, alors que Harry lui-même tendait la main vers la porte. 

"Harry" dit Ron, en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Harry par derrière. Les autres observaient la scène, sur des charbons ardents, en retenant leurs souffles, tous mourant d'envie de voir ce qui allait se passer, mais se sentant pourtant plutôt voyeurs. 

"On ne devrait pas être là" siffla Hermione d'une voix inaudible. "Ils vont se réconcilier, je le sens!" 

"Harry" répéta Ron, et Harry se retourna pour lui faire face. Les yeux de Ron étaient noyés de larmes. 

"Ron, qu'est-ce qui se passe, bon sang?" fit Harry en voyant le visage chiffoné de Ron, éclairé tout de même par un espoir désespéré. 

"Harry" redit Ron, avec à présent les deux mains sur les épaules de Harry. "Où t'étais passé?" 

"Juste dehors vers le lac, je n'ai pas remarqué que la neige tombait à ce point, c'est tout...". Mais Harry savait au fond de lui que ce n'était pas la réponse que Ron attendait. 

"Non, je veux dire, Harry, p'tit salopard, _où t'étais passé_?" 

"Il faut qu'on sorte de là!" insista Hermione à l'attention des autres. "Vite, maintenant, avant que ça devienne impossible!" 

Elle les fit tous sortir du lit de Ron et les pressa de se diriger vers la porte, près de laquelle Harry et Ron étaient sur le point de se réconcilier. "On descend souper!" dit-elle joyeusement, en essuyant une larme du revers de la main. "On vous gardera deux places, ça serait génial si vous pouviez nous rejoindre tous les deux! Mais, ne vous pressez pas!" poursuivit-elle gaiement - _Merde! Tais-toi! Tu bavasses, Herm!_ - "Prenez votre temps, mais ça serait génial de vous voir tous les deux!" 

Puis la porte se referma, laissant Ron et Harry seuls. 

**** 

Draco était assis à la table des Serpentards, comme d'habitude, avec une vue dégagée sur la table de Gryffondor, entourés de ses copains habituels. Les spéculations allaient bon train sur la personne que Draco était allé voir dehors l'après-midi même, mais Draco passait au-dessus de tous ces bavardages et ne laissait rien paraître. Il portait toujours ses beaux vêtements et avait arrangé sa coiffure, pour que le 'facteur wow' [lol] soit à son maximum. Il n'en était pas certain, mais il pensait que c'était possible que Potter apparaisse au souper ce soir-là. 

Depuis leur rencontre au bord du lac, Draco se sentait mille fois mieux, et même enjoué, et il sentait que l'humeur de Potter s'était éclairée, aussi. La tristesse de Potter n'avait plus l'air de pendre comme un poids au cou de Draco, et il ne savait pas quand c'était arrivé, mais il se disait qu'un des effets de cet espèce d'amour magique était qu'il arrivait à sentir les humeurs de Harry, même quand ils étaient séparés. Il savait simplement que, où qu'il soit, Harry était plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis quelques temps. _Ca doit être la sensation de bien-être qui a découlé du moment que nous avons passé ensemble près du lac_, songea Draco. Cette chaleur courait toujours en eux deux. Les têtes s'étaient tournées quand Draco était entré dans la Grande Salle. Draco s'était passé la main dans ses beaux cheveux et avait eu un large sourire en s'asseyant. Il appréciait les regards qu'on lui lançait et décocha quelques sourires charmeurs à travers la Salle. Pansy l'observait attentivement pour voir avec qui il échangeait des regards, mais ce fut peine perdue. 

"Oh dis-nous, Draky" fit Pansy d'une voix perçante. "Qui c'est cette fille, bon sang? T'es beau à en mourir, et tu t'es pas habillé comme ça depuis des semaines! Tu dois sortir avec quelqu'un, c'est obligé!" 

"Espérons que t'as pas attrapé des engelures, à faire le tombeur dehors par ce temps, hein, Dray?" dit Crabbe, et Goyle et lui ricanèrent grassement dans leurs assiettes. 

Draco leva les yeux au ciel, dans un faux air dramatique. Pansy le remarqua et gloussa. "Dis-nous juste sa Maison alors!" 

"Ou son année!" renchérit Millicent, mettant son grain de sel. "Allez Draco, tu ne t'es pas mis sur ton trente-et-un sans raisons!" 

Ces suppositions douteuses à propos de sa vie amoureuse commençaient à lui taper sur les nerfs, et il se retrouva tout à coup en train de dire au groupe: "Du calme! Tout deviendra clair le moment venu. Maintenant, plus un mot là-dessus. Ce ne sont pas vos affaires. Point" 

Il y eut encore plus de cris perçants et de gloussements, et bien plus de coups de coudes entendus. "Alors il y a bien _quelqu'un_?!". Pansy avait presque le souffle coupé par l'excitation. 

"Oui. Maintenant on se calme, et dites-moi comment les projets de sabotage des Serdaigles avancent pour le match de la semaine prochaine". 

La conversation changea progressivement de sujet, et Goyle exposa le plan auxquels ils pensaient, à savoir un ensorcellement de balai. Draco se replongea dans ses propres pensées tandis que les Serpentards mettaient au point leur trafic. _La vérité dans tout ça_, soupira-t-il intérieurement, c'était que tant que son père était vivant, ce serait pratiquement impossible de vivre une relation au grand jour avec Potter. Ses camarades Serpentards ne le saurait presque certainement jamais, ni qui que ce soit. Même s'il arrivait à convaincre Potter, ce qui était loin d'être gagné, il ne convaincrait jamais son père de se faire à l'idée qu'il vivrait toute sa vie durant en compagnie d'une personne qui était a) ni une fille, b) ni un Serpentard, c) ni un sang pur et d) quelqu'un qui, en plus des points a), b) et c), se trouvait justement être la nemesis de Lord Voldemort. Enfin, en ce qui concernait Potter, il avait commencé. Bon, ça avait seulement été dix minutes passées à fumer avec lui dans la neige, mais il fallait bien commencer quelque part. 

L'attention générale étant provisoirement détournée de lui, aucun de ses compagnons ne remarqua que le regard de Draco suivit la masse des joyeux Gryffondors qui entrèrent dans la Grande Salle peu de temps après et prirent place dans sa ligne de mire directe. Hermione et Ginny riaient avec excitation, et Seamus, Dean et Neville étaient plus aimables que d'habitude. Weasley n'était _pas _avec eux. 

Draco sut immédiatement ce qui s'était passé, ce qui se passait sûrement à ce moment précis: Potter et Weasley se rabibochaient. Il avait senti quelque chose depuis que Potter était rentré au château, moins de trente minutes auparavant. Draco ne savait pas si c'était une chose bonne, mauvaise ou sans importance. Weasley pourrait monter à nouveau Potter contre lui. Ou peut-être qu'il était sous la coupe de Granger, qui savait tout à coup sûr, et alors à cet instant précis, Weasley pourrait être en train de pousser Potter vers Draco. Ou, ce qui était plus probable, ils avaient tant d'autres choses à parler que le nom de Draco ne serait même pas prononcé. 

Mais quoi que ce fut, Draco sentait que ça rendait Potter heureux, et il en était bien content. 

Perdu dans ses pensées, il sentit tout à coup une paire d'yeux posés sur lui. Mais ça ne venait pas de son groupe, ça venait de l'autre côté de la Salle. Il leva les yeux, plein d'espoir, mais il vit Hermione qui le regardait fixement, à travers son propre groupe de Gryffondors, et le regardant à n'en pas douter droit dans les yeux. Et elle souriait sincèrement, chaleureusement. Elle soutint son regard assez longtemps pour faire comprendre à Draco que c'était plus qu'un simple regard fortuit. _Putain de merde_, se dit Draco, _elle veut me parler_. _Les choses bougent. Rapidement_. Il hocha imperceptiblement la tête dans sa direction, et elle lui sourit à nouveau, puis détourna le regard. _Merde! _Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de déclencher à présent? Son esprit tournait à toute vitesse. Des choses s'étaient passées dans la Tour de Gryffondor, de ça il en était sûr. Et elles se passaient encore maintenant. Et alors, Draco fut conscient que Potter était vraiment très près d'ici. _Putain_, se dit-il. _Il est sur le point de franchir la porte! Et je peux le sentir! Par Merlin, c'est vraiment bizarre!_

Draco ne fut donc pas surpris quand, moins d'une minute plus tard, Weasley et Potter apparurent à la porte de la Grande Salle. Le fait en lui-même ne fut pas une surprise, mais la réaction de son coeur, si. Il fit un grand bond et jaillit presque hors de sa poitrine quand Potter arriva dans son champ de vision. Sa respiration s'accéléra et il dut regarder ailleurs, au cas où les Serpentards le remarquaient. Il savait qu'il rougissait. Il prit une grande gorgée de jus de citrouille, se calma, se passa la main dans ses cheveux et entra dans la conversation sur l'ensorcellement de balais. _J'ai eu chaud_, songea-t-il. Mais juste au moment où il se sentait au-dessus de tout soupçon, il eut une envie irrésistible de lever à nouveau la tête, et il rencontra le regard de Potter pendant une fraction de seconde. La force de l'émotion qui en résulta le fit presque tomber de sa chaise, et il fit semblant de s'être étranglé avec son jus de citrouille. Ca marcha. Exactement. La sensation extraordinaire d'une lumière dorée parcourant son corps dura plusieurs minutes. 

Les Serpentards n'avaient rien remarqué de tout ça. Mais Hermione, si. 

**** 

Hermione dévala avec sa troupe les escaliers qui menaient à leur salle commune après avoir soigneusement refermé la porte du dortoir des garçons. Malgré sa prudence, ses inquiétudes et sa connaissance de la situation, elle se prenait à espérer qu'une page de cette crise effroyable venait d'être tournée. Elle avait adoré les moments que Ron et elle avaient passé ensembles, totalement adorés. Et elle espérait de tout coeur qu'il avaient peut-être posé la première pierre de quelque chose d'encore plus fort qui arriverait entre eux. Mais elle savait également que les moments passés avec Ron qui aurait retrouvé Harry comme meilleur copain seraient encore mieux. Et elle voulait vraiment à tout prix se réconcilier elle-même avec Harry. Elle voulait le prendre dans ses bras, le serrer fort, lui dire que tout allait bien, qu'elle l'aimerait toujours quoi qu'il arrive. Et elle pressentait vraiment qu'elle allait faire ça très bientôt. _Mais attention_, s'obligea-t-elle à penser. _Ne t'emballe pas. On est encore à des kilomètres d'un happy end_. 

Cependant, Ginny ne pouvait contenir son excitation. "Herm! Tout va redevenir comme avant, hein! Hein!" 

"Chh, calme-toi, Ginny! Ils pourraient très bien s'assommer mutuellement, pour ce que nous en savons. Attends de voir la suite" 

Ginny eut l'air épouvantée par la perspective. "Ils feraient pas ça, hein? Hein, Seamus?" 

"J'sais pas" répondit l'interpellé en riant. "C'est peut-être ce que je ferais, si j'étais Ron!" 

"Eh bien, tu n'es pas Ron, heureusement" fit Hermione avec un sourire. 

Les garçons étaient aussi remplis de quelque chose qui ressemblait à un espoir contagieux. Pendant des semaines, l'ambiance dans le dortoir avait été insupportable, et enfin, il semblait y avoir un moyen d'y remédier. "Ah!" fit Dean en riant. "Tu pourras emprunter le livre, après tout, Seamus! Pour voir ce que donne le sort de Charlie Weasley!" 

"Ah non, par Merlin!" s'exclama Ginny. "Ce livre est épouvantable. Attendez que je dise à Charlie ce que j'en pense!" 

"Tu ne feras pas une chose pareille" dit Hermione, alors qu'ils s'asseyaient à la table de Gryffondor. "Nous connaissons uniquement l'existence de ce livre en raison de circonstances exceptionnelles. C'est une affaire de garçons, et ça doit en rester une, et tu ne dois pas dire à Charlie ou aux jumeaux que nous savons quoi que ce soit sur ce livre. Imagine Ginny qu'est-ce que ce serait si un de tes frères venait te voir en sachant de quoi _nous_ parlons quelquefois. Tu serais horrifiée. Oublie le livre, et laisse aux garçons leurs petits jouets" 

Ginny fit semblant d'être affreusement confuse suite à cette réprimande humoristique, et ils se remirent tous à rire. Il y avait une bonne ambiance dans la Grande Salle ce soir-là. Elle était remplie de bavardages de ceux qui avaient été dehors et s'étaient amusés à faire des batailles de boules de neige. Un voile chaleureux de camaraderie et de sécurité avait recouvert les quatre tables, _bon sang, oui, les **quatre **tables_. Il y avait également beaucoup de rires à la table des Serpentards. Hermione y jeta son coup d'oeil habituel pour voir si Malfoy se trouvait dans la masse. Ginny suivit son regard et sourit. 

"Génial! Des saucisses!" vociféra Seamus. "Servez-vous tous avant que Ron arrive, sinon il en restera plus aucune!" 

Ginny, qui était assise à côté de Hermione, se pencha vers elle et lui murmura à l'oreille: "Il est extrêmement séduisant, hein? En fait, ce soir il est absolument splendide" 

Hermione tourna la tête et lui murmura en retour, d'un air entendu: "De qui parlons-nous, Ginny? Du superbe Serpentard là-bas ou de l'Irlandais blond roux en face de toi?" 

La bouche de Ginny s'ouvrit en grand, faussement horrifiée, puis elle bourra de petits coups de poings l'épaule de Hermione. Les deux filles riaient tellement que Ginny n'arrivait pas à dire un mot. 

"Hé les filles, du calme, du calme!" fit Seamus d'un ton apaisant. "Pas besoin de se bagarrer sur moi" 

"Je parlais du beau mec de Serpentard, évidemment, pas du charmeur!" finit par dire Ginny. "Quoique, maintenant que t'en parles..." 

Ginny et Hermione partirent dans un fou rire incontrôlable, le pourquoi du comment échappant totalement aux garçons, qui avaient déjà bien entamé leurs premières assiettes. _Oh s'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, faites que les **deux **descendent souper ce soir_, songea Hermione. Elle prit un peu de nourriture, pensant distraitement à Ron et Harry, puis, alors qu'un autre violent éclat de rire éclatait autour d'elle, elle jeta un coup d'oeil à la table des Serpentards sans se faire remarquer. Malfoy leva la tête presque immédiatement. Elle soutint son regard plusieurs secondes, tentant de lui envoyer toutes sortes de messages rien qu'avec les yeux. Après ce qui sembla être une éternité, elle capta un très léger hochement de tête en réponse et elle détourna le regard. _Bien_, se dit-elle. _Contact avec l'ennemi. Je suis certaine qu'une rencontre ne devrait pas poser de problème à présent. Espérons simplement que ce sera toujours la bonne marche à suivre quand Harry et Ron viendront ici. **Si** Harry et Ron viennent ici_, s'obligea-t-elle à ajouter mentalement. 

**** 

Puis la porte se referma, laissant Ron et Harry seuls. 

"Où j'étais passé, Ron? C'est une question à laquelle il m'est très difficile de répondre" 

Harry sentait ses défenses s'effondrer. Toutes les semaines pendant lesquelles il avait réussi à vivre sans Ron, Hermione, Hagrid et tous les autres, il avait toujours cru que ça continuerait ainsi pour toujours. Mais à présent, confronté à Ron, incapable de faire marche arrière sans le blesser encore plus, Harry ne pouvait tout simplement plus le faire. Et après avoir passé juste dix minutes avec Malfoy cet après-midi-là, Harry était rempli d'une volonté qui lui avait manqué depuis très longtemps. Harry savait qu'il voulait passer plus de temps avec Malfoy, beaucoup plus, peut-être même toute sa vie, et il ne pouvait pas tenir Ron à l'écart durant tout ce temps. Mais, dire à Ron ce qu'il ressentait pour Malfoy mettrait fin à leur amitié, s'il y avait encore quelque chose à en sauver. Alors il restait planté là, ne sachant pas quoi faire, mais peu à peu conscient de la pression qu'exerçait Ron sur ses épaules. 

Enfin, des mots sortirent, avec hésitation. 

"Je suis désolé Ron, vraiment. J'ai...passé beaucoup de temps à réfléchir tout seul. J'ai bien peur d'avoir quelque chose d'affreux en tête depuis des semaines maintenant" 

"Harry, Harry, écoute-moi. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Tu n'as pas à t'expliquer. Tu n'as pas à dire quoi que ce soit, pas maintenant, pas encore. Dis-moi simplement que tu vas bien, et que tu es de retour" 

Les yeux de Ron étaient mouillés de larmes. Harry en fut remué au-delà de ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il avait espéré en dépit de tout qu'une réconciliation avec Ron serait un jour possible, après que l'épouvantable 'affaire Malfoy' eût été réglée. Mais il n'allait jamais, semblait-il, jamais, régler 'l'affaire Malfoy' de la manière qu'il avait espéré. Alors pourquoi pensait-il encore à poursuivre cette scène pénible avec Ron? Même maintenant, ça serait plus facile pour Ron si lui, Harry, partait. Ron ne comprendrait _jamais_ pour Malfoy. S'il s'excusait auprès de Ron à présent, comme tous les nerfs de son corps lui disaient de faire, ne serait-ce pas rendre les choses encore plus douloureuses à la fin? 

Ron voyait l'incertitude atroce et la peur dans les yeux de Harry, et le profond besoin que Harry avait de leur amitié, maintenant et toujours. 

"Harry, _s'il te plaît_, écoute. Pour moi, peu importe ce que tu as fait, ou quels sont tes problèmes. Je ne te jugerai _jamais _de façon négative. Si tu tuais Rogue ou baisais McGonagall, ou même l'inverse [lol], je serais là pour brandir les bannières, espèce de con. Il n'y a _rien _que tu puisses me dire qui me fera changer d'avis. Et je ne veux même pas que tu me le dises maintenant, bon dieu. Tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu me dises que tu vas bien, et que nous n'aurons plus à nous ignorer une seconde de plus!" 

Il pleurait ouvertement à présent. "Oh, bon dieu de bordel, Harry! Ne me laisse pas tout faire tout seul! S'il te plaît, ne me laisse plus me ridiculiser! Si tu veux encore t'en aller, alors va-t'en, espèce de salopard!" 

Harry craquait. Dans quelques secondes, il capitulerait, il sentait la tension sur le point de briser son corps en deux. Mais, Ron avait encore plus de choses à dire. 

"Harry". Il criait presque à présent. "Faut-il vraiment que je le dise? N'as-tu pas toujours su que tu es le meilleur pote que j'ai jamais eu, que personne n'a jamais eu? Oh mon vieux, tu m'as vraiment déchiré ces dernières semaines, putain, je ne savais même pas ce que j'avais fait! C'est vraiment une sale manière de traiter quelqu'un, et surtout moi, qui t'aime comme mon propre frère, putain!" 

Il avait atteint le seuil de ce que ses émotions pouvaient supporter, et il agrippait les épaules de Harry si fermement que celui-ci était cloué sur place. Il retrouva sa voix, mais incapable de se contenir dans un moment pareil, si intense et si fébrile, elle se brisa, submergée par un nouveau flot de larmes. 

"...plus qu'aucun de mes frères en fait, parce que jusqu'à récemment, tu me traitais vraiment comme une véritable personne, putain, et non pas comme le sixième descendant d'une famille miteuse aux cheveux roux..." 

"Ron!" le coupa Harry d'une toute petite voix étranglée. "Tais-toi, putain. Laisse-moi parler. Par Merlin, Ron, je suis tellement désolé, putain! JE SUIS TELLEMENT DESOLE, PUTAIN! Honnêtement, franchement, sincèrement!" 

Harry empoigna les épaules de Ron et le serra contre lui. Ils s'agrippèrent fermement l'un à l'autre. Harry découvrit que lui-même pleurait, et ce depuis quelques minutes. Mais ces larmes - si longtemps refoulées, depuis tant d'années restées inutilisées par fierté - ne le firent pas s'effondrer comme une masse. Elles l'obligèrent à se concentrer sur l'importance d'un moment comme celui-ci, l'obligèrent à réaliser parfaitement à quel point Ron comptait pour lui; à tel point que, la prise de conscience du mal qu'il avait fait à Ron provoqua chez lui une réaction plus forte que Quirrell, Jedusor, Croupton, Pettigrow ou même Voldemort avait jamais déclenchée. Ron faisait partie de lui, partie intégrante de lui, et les larmes que Ron avait arrachées au corps maigre et épuisé de Harry semblèrent fortifier Harry plutôt que de faire divaguer son esprit. Sa voix se raffermit tandis que celle de Ron perdait toute son impétuosité. 

"S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, pardonne-moi! Crois-moi Ron, franchement - Ron, tu m'écoutes bon dieu? - crois-moi, je n'ai jamais, jamais, voulu te faire du mal. JAMAIS! Comment aurais-je pu? Tu es comme mon bras droit, bon sang! J'ai fait ça parce que je _ne voulais pas_ te faire du mal! Ca a l'air complètement débile maintenant, mais je croyais que si nous n'étions plus amis, alors tu ne pourrais pas être blessé par ce que je devais faire. Oh mon vieux, c'est tellement bête. J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai été aussi bête, S'IL TE PLAIT, écoute-moi et pardonne-moi, Ron, s'il te plaît, je n'aurais pas pu faire toutes les choses que j'ai faites sans toi, tu dois le savoir, tu leur donnais à toutes un sens, je ne voulais tout simplement pas te faire du mal et...et..." 

Sa voix se brisa elle aussi, et les deux restèrent étroitement enlacés, se balançant légèrement, pleurant toujours tous les deux. Mais Harry avait d'autres choses à dire. Il parla doucement dans le cou de Ron. 

"Ron, je suis désolé, je ne peux pas te demander de me pardonner jusqu'à ce que je me sois expliqué, mais je peux à peine aligner deux mots. Tu mérites d'avoir la meilleur explication possible, c'est juste que tu vas me détester quand je te la donnerai. Et comment puis-je m'excuser correctement sans te dire...Oh merde, Ron, c'est tellement difficile..." 

Il y eut un long silence avant que Ron ne se recule légèrement et regarde Harry droit dans les yeux. 

"Ecoute-moi maintenant. Je _comprendrai_. Je _comprends_ déjà mieux que tu ne le crois. Mais on a des _siècles_ pour les explications. Pas maintenant. Si c'est ce que tu veux, dis-moi simplement que maintenant on est à nouveau amis, s'il te plaît, et laisse-_moi_ décider si je peux te pardonner ou pas" 

Harry regarda Ron. Comment diable pourrait-il refuser un jour l'amitié de Ron? 

"Oui, oh oui, bien sûr que c'est ce que je veux" fit Harry d'une toute petite voix. "Si tu acceptes mes excuses maintenant, excuses que je t'offre avec toute l'énergie qui me reste, je serai honoré d'être ton ami, Ron Weasley" 

Harry sentit l'anxiété de Ron commencer à se dissiper lorsqu'il dit, très lentement: "Ok. Marché conclu alors" 

Un soupçon de sourire apparut sur leurs deux visages, qui devint bientôt un large sourire plein de larmes. Ils s'étreignirent à nouveau, les blessures se cicatrisant aussi vite qu'elles avaient été mises à nu. 

"Bon dieu, t'as une mine affreuse, Harry" dit Ron en souriant. 

"Toi aussi, t'es pas beau à voir, Ron" rétorqua Harry, lui aussi en souriant, le soulagement se répandant dans ses veines. 

Finalement, ils se séparèrent. Ron regarda sa montre. 

"Pas mal. Douze minutes. J'aurais cru que ça prendrait des heures, vu le putain d'entêté que tu es. On a largement assez de temps pour aller manger. Et toi, Harry Potter, tu vas venir manger avec moi maintenant, t'asseoir avec nos amis, qui étaient tous morts d'inquiétude, et prendre un repas décent pour une fois, bon sang. Pas de discussion" 

"Ok, Ron, pas de discussion. Mais t'es sûr qu'ils voudront que je m'assois avec eux?" 

"Tu plaisantes?" fit Ron tandis qu'ils allaient dans la salle de bains des garçons pour se laver la figure. "Hermione en mouillait sa culotte pour tous les faire sortir d'ici afin que cette triste scène puisse avoir lieu. Ils vont être ravis" 

"Merci, Ron". Harry marqua un temps d'arrêt. "Tu m'as vraiment manqué, tu sais" 

"Je sais. Et tu m'as manqué aussi, p'tit con. Et j'étais, sans vouloir tomber dans le mélodrame, vraiment inquiet. Tu n'as que la peau sur les os. Et tu es épuisé. Et je crois que tu es malade. Mais, on pourrait en parler plus tard, ou demain, n'importe quand. Tout ce qui compte maintenant, c'est que tu sois un peu plus présentable pour ton public" 

Harry eut un petit rire. "Moi, je n'ai pas eu à m'en faire pour _toi_" fit-il. 

"Ben c'est vachement sympa, mon vieux" dit Ron en riant. "Et pourquoi?" 

"Parce que j'ai remarqué que Hermione avait pris tout particulièrement soin de toi. C'était adorable d'observer ça arriver de loin" 

Ron fit une grimace à Harry. "Ouais, c'est bizarre, hein? Je ne l'ai pas vu venir" 

"Ah bon? Tous les autres ont remarqué" s'esclaffa Harry. 

Ils descendaient les escaliers menant à la Grande Salle à présent. "Ron" fit tout à coup Harry. "Tu as été super génial sur ce Balaitout contre les Poufsouffles. Tu aurais à tous les coups attrapé le Vif d'or si t'avais été sur un balai plus rapide". Il donna une claque sur le dos de Ron. 

Ron s'arrêta et regarda Harry. "Merci. Sincèrement. Tu ne sais pas à quel point ça me touche. Merci, Harry" 

Tout sourire, ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle pour manger ensemble. 

**** 

L'entrée de Harry Potter et de Ron Weasley au souper ce soir-là fit beaucoup de bruit chez bon nombre de personnes. Hermione et Ginny poussèrent des cris aigus en les voyant entrer dans la Grande Salle. Seamus, Dean et Neville se levèrent et les acclamèrent. Dumbledore et McGonagall se firent un hochement de tête d'un air entendu. Le coeur de Draco manqua plusieurs battements quand son regard et celui de Harry se rencontrèrent, et ils ressentirent tous deux le poids de quelque chose de bon, quelque chose qui venait de commencer, mais qui nécessitait des heures et des heures d'explorations plus avancées avant qu'ils ne le comprennent et l'acceptent. _Mais c'était sûr et certain_, se dirent séparément Harry et Draco, _il y avait un avenir, un chemin à suivre_. 

Alors que Harry et Ron atteignaient la table de Gryffondor, Hermione courut vers Harry et se jeta sur lui. Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes et les larmes de Harry réapparurent, tandis qu'il était étouffé par sa chaleureuse étreinte. Ginny bondit sur ses pieds et attendit son tour, mais lorsqu'elle vit que Hermione n'avait pas l'air de vouloir le lâcher, elle poussa simplement Hermione sur le côté et sanglota sur l'épaule de Harry. Les garçons l'accueillirent à grandes claques dans le dos et Harry s'assit entre les deux jeunes filles, qui remplirent généreusement son assiette, aucune ne disant qu'il était dangereusement maigre, mais le pensant toutes deux. 

Harry se dit qu'il avait vraiment de la chance d'être de nouveau parmi ces gens merveilleux, mais il savait au fond de lui que cette nouvelle acceptation dans la bande était encore mise à l'épreuve par les révélations extraordinaires qu'il avait à faire. Il se demanda tristement quelle serait la joie qui régnerait probablement lors des futurs repas d'hiver, vu ce qu'il avait à leur dire, mais pour le moment, il était tellement soulagé d'être si chaleureusement accueilli, et toujours désiré, qu'il arrivait presque totalement à faire abstraction de cette pensée troublante. Harry ne fit aucune excuse ou explication publiques pour ses actes, et par miracle, il semblait que personne n'en attendait. Il décida de parler à tous ses amis séparément quand l'opportunité se présenterait, quelle que soit la difficulté qu'il aurait peut-être à le faire. 

Les jumeaux virent le brouhaha et déplacèrent leurs assiettes pour se joindre à la masse. 

"Hé Harry, rentré au bercail à ce que je vois?" fit George avec chaleur. 

"Alors, quand est-ce que tu vas remonter sur ton Eclair de Feu, Harry?" dit Fred, mais Ron le fit taire sur-le-champ. 

"Du calme, Fred, on a tout le temps de parler de ça plus tard. Laisse-le manger en paix pour le moment, hein?" 

Ron, son protecteur, avait parlé. Harry savait que ça les démangeait de lui poser des centaines de questions, mais ils organisèrent un souper jovial, typique de Gryffondor pour qu'il se sente chez lui, sans mentionner les dernières semaines. Tandis que les bavardages continuaient autour de lui, ses yeux dérivèrent instinctivement sur la table des Serpentards, où Malfoy, qui dépassait radicalement le stade de la beauté, parlait aimablement à ses camarades. Harry prit tout à coup conscience de son état lamentable, ce que personne d'autre que Ron ne le lui avait dit, et il se sentit gêné que Malfoy le voit dans cet état. Mais Malfoy eut l'air de sentir son malaise, car il leva des yeux chaleureux vers lui, et lui fit le plus beau sourire que Harry avait jamais vu de sa part. La chaleur qui en résulta les enveloppa à nouveau tous deux, et Harry se dit qu'il pourrait rester assis là pour l'éternité à savourer cette sensation, jusqu'à ce que Hermione, voyant tout comme d'habitude, lance un sourire éclatant à Malfoy puis donne un petit coup de coude à Harry dans les côtes, le suppliant de manger un peu plus. Le repas finit par se terminer, et il avait été très agréable pour tous. 

Mais si Harry croyait que tous ses problèmes allaient disparaître parce qu'il s'était réconciliés avec Ron et les autres, il n'avait qu'en partie raison. Certes, il avait mangé un peu plus ce soir-là que dernièrement, mais il n'avait pas assez d'appétit pour faire un repas ordinaire. Il vit le regard inquiet qu'échangèrent Ron et Hermione à ce propos et il en fut touché, mais quand même, il n'avait pas envie de nourriture. Après le souper, il plaisanta avec Seamus et Dean pendant qu'ils se réunissaient tous pour regagner leur salle commune, mais il observait du coin de l'oeil Ron et Hermione qui avaient une conversation animée sur un sujet quelconque. Puis Ron le fit sortir, et monter les escaliers. Quand ils furent de nouveau seuls dans le dortoir, Ron lui parla une fois de plus sérieusement. 

"Harry. Je sais qu'il est tôt, et je sais que tu vas penser que je me tracasse pour rien, mais je te demande d'essayer de prendre un peu de repos. Tu es épuisé. Je vais veiller à ce que le dortoir soit vide pendant deux trois heures, et je ferai taire tout le monde quand on ira au lit. Je suis sûr qu'un moment seul dans ton lit avec un poids en moins te permettra au moins de dormir paisiblement pendant quelques heures. Tu vas essayer?" 

Harry lui en fut de nouveau reconnaissant, mais il n'était pas certain de l'efficacité de ces mesures. Mais Ron avait l'air si inquiet, si préoccupé qu'il dit simplement: "Oui, Ron, je vais essayer. Merci, ça me touche" 

Harry n'entendit pas lorsque peu de temps après, Ron donna des instructions derrière la porte à Neville, car, merveille des merveilles, il avait vraiment sombré sur-le-champ dans un profond sommeil dès qu'il eût enfilé son pyjama. Ron rejeta un coup d'oeil dans la chambre pour vérifier si Harry s'était bien mis au lit, et il fut bien content de voir qu'il était déjà endormi. _Parfait_, se dit-il, alors qu'il descendait les escaliers en courant à la recherche de Hermione qui, si les choses s'étaient déroulées selon leur plan, devrait avoir contacté Malfoy pour une conversation tranquille. Ron n'avait aucune envie de l'entretien qui allait suivre, mais il s'en fichait, parce que Harry était en haut en train de dormir, et qu'il était à nouveau son copain. 

**** 

Draco, Ron et Hermione étaient installés dans une des salles de classe vides du quatrième étage, une partie du château qui était habituellement inoccupée à cette heure-là un samedi. En vérité, ils étaient tous les trois dans une pièce, sans aucun signe extérieur d'hostilité, mais il y avait un très long chemin à faire, et personne n'était vraiment sûr de comment avancer. 

Ils étaient au point mort depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes à présent, ce que Hermione trouvait dommage, car jusqu'à ce moment, tout avait été comme sur des roulettes. Alors que Ron avait emmené Harry à l'étage à la Tour Gryffondor, Hermione avait posté le reste du groupe juste à la sortie de la Grande Salle, toujours en riant et plaisantant jusqu'à ce que les Serpentards s'en aillent. Tandis que les deux groupes étaient plus ou moins entrés en collision à l'entrée de la Salle, une légère échauffourée (prévue) éclata entre Seamus et Goyle, dont Hermione se servit comme diversion pour se mettre à côté de Malfoy. Sans que même les Gryffondors ne s'en aperçoivent, Hermione et Malfoy échangèrent quelques mots. Enfin, Hermione avait chuchoté "Salle d'Enchantements, ce soir à vingt heures si tu veux discuter d'un moyen de sortir de ce bazar", et Malfoy avait hoché la tête puis s'était dirigé vers Goyle. Ron était arrivé en bondissant au bas des escaliers peu de temps après, en disant que Harry était déjà endormi et que Neville montait la garde, et puis la petite bande s'était mise à l'écart autour d'un cercle de chaises en dehors du passage de l'entrée pour discuter de la marche à suivre pour la rencontre avec Malfoy, et ils avaient terminé à environ dix-neuf heures cinquante, avec un programme qui semblait solide. Ron et Hermione étaient alors montés au quatrième étage, avaient découvert Malfoy qui les attendait déjà, et absolument rien ne s'était passé depuis. 

Finalement, ce fut Hermione qui rompit le silence. 

"Bon, je pense que nous savons tous pourquoi nous sommes là" 

"Oui" fit Ron, de manière encourageante. 

"Vraiment?" dit Draco. "Vous pourriez éclairer ma lanterne alors?" 

"Pourquoi t'es venu, si tu ne savais pas pourquoi il fallait qu'on se voit?" demanda Ron, de mauvaise humeur. 

"Oh, par curiosité évidemment" railla Draco. "Quand une nana libre et sexy comme Granger me fait de l'oeil au souper et me murmure un rendez-vous secret peu de temps après, comment pourrais-je ne pas être intrigué?" 

"La ferme, Malfoy" gronda Ron. "Ne parle pas de Hermione comme ça. Tu dois plutôt la remercier pour notre présence ici" 

"Bon, alors _merci Granger_, pour ce charmant petit entretien" 

"On se calme, vous deux. Parce que ça ne nous mènera nulle part". Hermione réfléchit un moment. "Je n'étais pas la seule à regarder les autres au souper, hein?" 

"Je suis étonné que tu aies remarqué quoi que ce soit au souper de ce soir, Granger, avec tout ce cirque qu'il y a eu à votre table: pleurs, étreintes et j'en passe" 

"Ok, Malfoy, ok, on va commencer par là, vu que tu as amené le sujet" fit Hermione. "Oui, effectivement, le souper de ce soir a été plutôt riche en émotions, et je suis certaine que tu sais mieux que la plupart pourquoi. Après des semaines très pénibles, Harry nous reparle. C'était donc tout naturel que nous soyons heureux. Et bien sûr, tout naturel que tu observes la scène" 

"Alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?" demanda Draco d'une voix calme. "Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre son retour de sous la neige et son arrivée au souper?" 

"Comment tu sais qu'il était dehors sous la neige cet après-midi?" demanda Ron, mais Draco l'ignora, et Hermione poursuivit. 

"Il y a eu une scène plutôt difficile, je suppose" répondit Hermione. "Quoiqu'en fait, je n'étais pas là. Il faut que tu demandes à Ron" 

"Ok. Weasley, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?" 

"Ca te regarde pas" rétorqua séchement Ron. "C'est une affaire privée entre Harry et moi" 

"Peu importe en fait" fit Draco. "Je sais ce qui s'est passé. Pas les détails, mais certainement l'idée principale" 

"Comment tu le sais?" demanda Ron. "Que s'est-il passé alors, ô toi qui sais tout?" 

Draco marqua un temps d'arrêt. Quand il répondit, sa voix était plus basse. "Il y a eu beaucoup d'espoir, puis beaucoup de larmes et de souffrance. Puis de la joie, en fait du bonheur et du soulagement" 

"Comment le sais-tu?" demanda Hermione d'une voix douce. 

"Parce que je...je l'ai _senti_" 

Les mots restèrent suspendus dans les airs. Une étape avait été franchie. Hermione regarda Draco droit dans les yeux. 

"Bon. Nous allons quelque part. Depuis combien de temps es-tu capable de sentir ce que Harry ressent?" 

"Je ne sais pas trop. D'abord j'ai cru que c'était vraiment moi qui me sentais aussi mal, et puis petit à petit, je me suis rendu compte que ce que je ressentais était mélangé avec ce que Potter ressentait, et en fait, sa tristesse encourageait la mienne". Draco détourna légèrement le regard, gêné d'avoir fait une révélation aussi personnelle. 

"Alors Harry est vraiment heureux maintenant?" demanda Ron. "D'après toi?' 

"Non" fit Draco. Ron et Hermione le regardèrent vivement. 

"Non. Là maintenant, il est endormi". Draco eut une sorte de demi sourire, et Ron et Hermione sourirent à leur tour. "Mais" poursuivit Draco, "désolé de pisser sur ton feu de joie [j'ai gardé cette expression, parce que je la trouve marrante et très explicite lol], Weasley, mais même si Potter est certainement beaucoup plus heureux à présent qu'il ne l'était récemment, ce n'est pas du bonheur. Il faudra plus que quelques larmes et quelques-unes de tes étreintes pour que tout aille bien" 

"Pourquoi t'arrêtes pas de l'appeler 'Potter'?" dit Ron d'un ton brusque. "Il a un prénom, tu sais" 

"Ma parole, est-ce que t'es vraiment en train de me demander d'appeler le grand Harry Potter par son prénom? Je l'appelle comme je veux, Weasley. C'est moi qui suis dans ce bazar, pas toi" 

"Donc tu reconnais qu'il y a bien un bazar alors?" fit Hermione. 

"Peuh! Toute l'école sait que Potter est le plus grincheux des salopards depuis des siècles" rétorqua Draco. 

"Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai demandé" fit Hermione. "Reconnais-tu que l'état de Harry est étroitement lié à _toi_?" 

Draco éluda la question. "Alors, qu'est-ce que c'est, c'est le moment des cartes sur table?" 

"Oui" dit Hermione. "Appelons-ça comme ça. Qu'est-ce que tu sais?" 

"Pas question, Granger. Toi d'abord. Nous savons tous les deux que je suis le plus impliqué dans l'affaire. Je suis venu ici ce soir pour entendre ce que _toi_, tu savais" 

Autre silence. Ron se tenait près de Hermione quand elle commença à parler. 

"Pour l'essentiel, je - et quand je dis 'je', j'entends moi, Ron et quelques autres amis proches de Harry - sais trois choses. Premièrement, que dans certains cas, quand deux sorciers tombent amoureux, leurs magies intérieures s'unissent pour rendre l'amour plus profond, plus véritable, plus durable, et si un tel amour n'est pas admis, les deux personnes sont peu à peu détruites par le conflit entre leur magie et leur psychisme. Deuxièmement, je sais que les satyres peuvent détecter un tel lien magique et que quand ils en 'voient' un, ils sont forcés de réagir à ce lien. Mais ils ne fabriquent pas cet amour, ni ne l'augmentent en aucune façon. Il est déjà là. Troisièmement, je sais que l'après-midi du cours de Hagrid avec les satyres, ton satyre, Dixter, a réagi à la très forte alchimie qu'il y a entre Harry et toi. Vraiment très forte. Le nuage écarlate dans toute sa gloire. _Alerte Rouge_, pourrait-on dire" 

Draco était muet comme une carpe. Tout comme Ron, même s'il avait déjà entendu ce que disait Hermione. 

"Ce sont les choses que je _sais_. En plus de ça, il y a évidemment les choses que j'ai découvertes ou devinées. Premièrement, je soupçonne que ni Harry ni toi n'avaient la moindre idée de ça avant ce jour-là. Avant les satyres bien sûr, l'intensité émotionnelle qu'il y a entre vous deux se manifestait par de la haine. Deuxièmement, c'est tout à fait probable que Harry ne comprenne toujours pas, en fait, ça serait logique s'il ne comprenait pas, car ça expliquerait sûrement pourquoi il n'a plus dit un mot et nous a repoussés. Si c'est le cas, peut-être qu'il te déteste encore à ce moment précis, endormi ou non. Troisièmement, _tu_ en sais beaucoup plus que Harry. Tu as lu les livres sur les satyres. Tu viens d'une famille de sangs purs, donc tu dois connaître le nuage écarlate. Tu étais sur place avec Dixter. Tu as accepté la rencontre de ce soir. J'ai dans l'idée que _tu_ en sais autant que nous, peut-être même plus. Et si tu oses nier ça et te pavaner sans la moindre inquiétude, je consacrerai ma vie à te faire souffrir à tout instant. La seule raison pour laquelle Ron et moi sommes ici est parce que nous aimons Harry et que nous savons qu'il va avoir besoin de _toi_ si jamais il arrive à sortir de cette dépression dans laquelle il a sombré" 

Il y eut un silence pesant. Draco agita nerveusement les pieds, et Hermione et Ron le regardèrent, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre. 

"Tu as un bon cerveau, Granger. Logique, ordonné, instruit" 

"Ben merde alors" fit Ron. "C'était un _compliment_?" 

"Oui, je suppose" dit Draco avec un soupir. "En réalité, je ne savais pas tout ça, Granger. Je n'avais pas reconstitué aussi bien que toi la nature de l'histoire entre Potter et moi jusqu'au cours avec les satyres. Je ne connaissais pas non plus le nuage écarlate, et ça ne me semble pas logique que Potter puisse ne pas être au courant de tout ça, mais vous le connaissez mieux que moi, et puis bon, il _est_ tellement stupide" 

"Il _n'est pas_ stupide!" fulmina Ron. 

"En fait, Ron, en matière de perception émotionnelle, il est particulièrement bouché" fit Hermione. 

Draco sourit. "Curieusement, c'est bon à entendre. Je pensais, en fait j'espérais, que j'avais tout imaginé. Je préférerais encore que tout soit fictif, bien sûr, mais au moins, c'est plus logique maintenant, sachant que Potter ne sait pas du tout ce qui se passe" 

"Et il ne va pas bien prendre la nouvelle" fit Hermione. 

"D'où cette rencontre" ajouta Ron. 

"Hmmm" fit Draco. "Maintenant, laissez-moi vous dire certaines choses. Tu es bonne, Granger, mais tu n'as pas tout pigé. Tu t'es servie des faits et tu as fait de bonnes hypothèses, mais tu as peut-être un peu mal compris les sentiments de Potter" 

Il remua à nouveau ses pieds. 

"Vas-y, continue" fit Hermione. 

"Si nous allons plus loin, je veux des promesses de vous deux" dit sèchement Draco. 

"Lesquelles?" grogna Ron. 

"Malfoy, écoute" fit Hermione. "Nous savons. Ce que nous savons serait aussi nuisible dans l'arène publique à Harry qu'à toi. Si tu veux nous faire jurer que ce que tu vas dire restera confidentiel, c'est une insulte que tu nous fais. Mais bien sûr, c'est dans tes habitudes" 

"En fait, je n'allais pas vous demander ça" dit Draco. "Pas tout à fait. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que l'affaire avec Potter, je n'en ai parlé à personne. Vraiment personne. A vrai dire, j'ai personne à qui parler à ce niveau-là. Et même si j'en avais, je ne suis pas sûr d'être le genre de mec qui étale un truc comme ça de toutes façons. Alors que vous deux, vous vous avez mutuellement, et vous avez aussi votre bande de joyeux drilles de votre Tour. Vous avez des idées construites et elles ont déjà été énoncées à voix haute, mais moi je vais essayer d'en parler pour la première fois, et à deux personnes que je n'aime pas par-dessus le marché. Donc, je veux dire que c'est dur pour moi. Ce sur quoi je veux votre promesse, c'est que vous ne me ridiculiserez pas, ne vous moquerez pas, ni ne mépriserez ce qui va être dit maintenant, entre nous trois. Ca me fait mal de dire ça, mais j'ai besoin de votre soutien. Et en retour, vous aurez la vérité" 

Ron ouvrit la bouche mais Hermione l'empêcha de parler en le prenant de vitesse. "Nous comprenons. Ca n'a pas dû être facile pour toi de dire ça" 

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, que ça n'a pas été facile pour lui de dire qu'il _ne nous aime pas_?" rugit Ron. 

"Eh bien, ce passage était facile évidemment" fit Draco avec un petit sourire narquois. "Je ne vous aime pas. Mais arrête de m'écarter du sujet. La seconde partie de la promesse est le truc auquel vous vous attendiez, bien que je ne vais pas vous demander la confidentialité en ce qui concerne le reste de l'école, _l'arène publique_ comme tu l'appelles; en fait, je pense que la nature de cette affaire va sûrement finir par s'ébruiter dans quelques temps. Trop de personnes sont déjà au courant, même si Potter n'en fait pas partie. MAIS. Si, après cette rencontre, quand l'hostilité entre Serpentard et Gryffondor réapparaîtra, si vous deux utilisez un jour contre moi ce que je vais vous dire, sachez que je ne répondrai pas de mes actes" 

"Ooooh, j'ai peur" singea Ron. 

"Cette attitude est exactement de quoi je parle, Weasley. Granger, est-ce que tu peux virer ton copain puéril pour qu'on puisse discuter tous les deux?" 

"Non" fit Hermione d'une voix ferme. "Ron reste. Il fait partie de la famille de Harry. Habitue-toi à lui. C'est ce que j'ai fait" 

"Merci pour ce vote de confiance inhabituel, Hermione" dit Ron, un peu vexé. "Si c'en était un" 

"C'est difficile d'être sincère avec ses interruptions débiles" fit Draco en regardant Hermione droit dans les yeux et en essayant d'ignorer la grimace que Ron lui faisait. 

"Si Ron trouve ça dur de te prendre au sérieux, ce n'est pas une surprise. Il a dû surmonter des années de rancune pour être ici ce soir. Tout comme moi" 

"Et comme moi aussi" ajouta Draco avec fermeté. "Avant que nous continuions, si nous dépassons un jour le stade des chamailleries, je veux qu'un truc soit bien clair. C'est _vous_ qui m'avait appelé ici pour cette entrevue. Je suis venu, parce que je supposais avec justesse de quoi vous vouliez parler. Pour moi, ce n'est pas une partie de rigolade. Ca été franchement insupportable de vivre avec ça, et je _comprends _le truc; Dieu seul sait ce que ça a dû être pour Potter. Mais j'avais une stratégie pour m'occuper de ça, et je l'ai toujours. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être ici. J'avais _envie _d'y être, pour entendre ce que vous aviez à dire, et pour en parler. Mais je n'ai pas _besoin _d'être ici. Et comprenez bien ça, vous deux: c'est entre Potter et moi. Exclusivement. En ce qui me concerne, vous êtes tous les deux des spectateurs. Et un autre de tes bavardages futiles, Weasley, et je suis dehors; et je recollerai les morceaux du martyre de Potter par moi-même" 

Sa voix résonna dans la pièce. Puis, le silence se fit. Hermione prit la parole. 

"Ok. Tu as été très clair. Mais maintenant, _je _veux dire quelque chose. Je ne fais pas exprès de chercher la bagarre, mais il faut que ça soit dit. J'accepte le fait que nous ne soyons pas importants pour toi. Mais souviens-toi que Harry est important pour nous. Là tout de suite, c'est une source d'antagonisme. Mais à l'avenir, peut-être qu'il faudra qu'on s'entende tous bien, donc essayons de laisser tomber l'antagonisme maintenant, pour ton bien, pour le nôtre, et bien sûr pour celui de Harry. Est-ce que nous pouvons continuer maintenant?" 

"Oui" fit Ron. 

"Je crois, oui" acquiesça Draco. 

"Bien. Tu disais donc que nous avions peut-être un peu mal compris les sentiments de Harry. Continue. Nous ne t'interromprons pas" 

"D'accord. Ok. Oui". Draco était troublé. Maintenant que le moment était venu, c'était extrêmement dur d'exprimer ses sentiments. "D'accord. Bon, je disais que tu étais bonne quand il s'agissait des faits, Granger, mais pas tant que ça en ce qui concerne les émotions. Tu en as compris la plupart, tout comme moi. Mais je pense que tu as peut-être un peu exagéré les sentiments de Potter. Ce dont vous devez vous souvenir, et je pense que vous l'avez tous les deux un peu négligé, c'est que c'est, euh, eh bien...c'est de _l'amour_. Ce qui, en lui-même, n'est _pas_ une crise. Ca peut avoir des répercussions dramatiques, comme un tumulte pas possible dans l'école quand ça sera divulgué, mais ce n'est pas une crise en soi. Depuis le jour des satyres, quand je me suis obligé à accepter cette merde vraiment affreuse, je ne ressens plus la même chose pour Potter. Je ne le déteste plus, je _ne peux pas_ le détester, et je ne veux pas le détester. Le détester maintenant reviendrait à me détester moi-même" 

Il fit une pause. "Désolé, ça ne sort pas dans le bon ordre. Je n'ai jamais essayé d'expliquer ça avant, même à moi-même" 

"Hé, tu t'en sors bien. Continue comme bon te semble" fit Hermione. Ron ne dit rien. 

_Non_, se dit tout à coup Draco. _Non, non, non. C'est mal. Qu'est-ce qu'ils pourraient bien y comprendre, ces deux moins que rien de Gryffondor? Qu'est-ce je fais là, bon sang, à révéler mes secrets les plus intimes à Granger et Weasley?_

"Je suis désolé" dit-il abruptement. "Je ne peux pas faire ça. Il y a une seule personne à qui je veux le dire, et elle est endormie. Et de toutes façons, lui et moi sommes en aucun cas prêts pour cette conversation pour le moment, et ça m'a l'air terriblement mal de parler avec vous. Je sais que vous êtes uniquement ici par égard pour lui, mais, pour la même raison, je ne peux pas vous dire ce que je ressens avant de l'avoir dit à Potter en personne" 

Hermione était sur le point de dire quelque chose quand il mit sans équivoque un terme à la rencontre. 

"Bonne nuit" fit-il en se détournant, puis il quitta la salle de classe. 

Hermione et Ron se regardèrent. 

"Oh, _génial_!" fit Ron. 'Tout ce remue-ménage et absolument aucun résultat" 

Hermione était plus sérieuse. "Je n'en suis pas si sûre. Nous avons appris deux choses très importantes: un, il est humain; deux, il se soucie de Harry. Je ne crois pas qu'on aurait pu en espérer beaucoup plus à vrai dire" 

"Ouais, c'est possible. Mais c'est juste que c'est frustrant" 

"Alors ça, c'est tout à fait toi, Ron. Tu veux que tout s'arrange immédiatement. As-tu déjà oublié qu'il y a juste quelques heures, Harry et toi ne vous parliez toujours pas? Globalement, ça a été une sacrément bonne journée. Allez viens, allons retrouver les autres" 

**** 

Intéressant, n'est-ce pas? J'espère que vous avez aimé. Et j'attends vos impressions!! A très bientôt pour la suite. 


	8. La bataille de Poudlard

Bonjour!! Je suis en vacances, donc voilà pourquoi les chapitres arrivent plus vite! Mais bon, je ne dis pas que je garderai tout le temps ce rythme lol. Je pense que vous allez aimer ce chapitre, parce qu'il y a vraiment de tout...Vous verrez bien!! Merci à tous les reviewers, z'êtes trop chous!! 

Cette traduction est toujours entièrement dédiée à **Falyla **(gros bisous!), mais je dédie aussi la 'bataille' à **Caro **qui je pense comprendra pourquoi!! 

**Cassy**: merci pour ta review, c'est super gentil! J'irai voir ta traduction dès ce soir, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu serais une traductrice de "second ordre"! Tu sais, ma traduction est loin d'être parfaite! Mais en tout cas, merci de m'avoir laissé une review, car ça veut dire que cette traduction fait partie de tes fics préférées ^^. 

**Mimi**: elle était jolie la réconciliation Ron/Harry, c'est vrai. Et puis, grande nouvelle: le slash est proche, très proche!! Et tu vas voir, à la fin du chapitre, Hermione dans toute sa splendeur lol. J'espère que tu aimeras! Ciao! 

**Majandrasly**: merci!! Oui, comme je l'ai dit dans le chapitre 1 lol, la fic est terminée et compte 18 chapitres...Donc il reste encore pas mal de trucs à lire! Tant mieux pour nous!! 

**Chari**: merci pour tes trois reviews, c'est vraiment sympa!! Bon, je vais m'arranger avec Drakichou pour voir si tu peux l'avoir cinq minutes lol, parce qu'après il revient vers moi!! lol. C'est bien en tout cas, la fic a l'air de te donner faim lol. Euh, j'avoue ne jamais avoir compris pourquoi on s'insultait toujours à moitié quand on se réconciliait...Peut-être que ça donne plus de poids à nos arguments...lol. Merci encore!! Bises! 

**Umbre77**: hé, merci de me reviewer à chaque chapitre, c'est sympa!! ;). Je suis contente que ça te plaise! Moi j'adore ce chapitre, tu verras et tu m'en diras des nouvelles. Ciao!! 

**Marika Jedusor**: oui, je continue! Merci! 

**Fannie**: salut! Merci pour ta review! Bah, je pense que Draco voulait leur dire qu'il aime Harry, mais c'est normal que le ptit brun soit le premier au courant!! Tu vas voir, ce chapitre décoiffe lol. Je pense qu'il va te plaire...Bises! 

**Kaima**: ô impatiente, j'espère que je ne t'ai point trop fait attendre! Sinon pardonne-moi, ô impatiente!! J'espère que la suite te plaira, ô impatiente lol. 

**Alician**: voilà, voilà, la suite est là!! Espérons que tu sois encore de ce monde pour que tu puisses la lire! lol. Ca serait dommage que tu loupes ça! Parce qu'il se passe plein de choses dans ce chapitre...Bises à la folle! 

**Mélina**: c'est vrai que Ron n'est pas trop homophobe dans cette fic, mais il n'est pas franchement réjoui non plus!! Mais honnêtement, moi qui n'aime absolument pas Ron, je le trouve très supportable dans cette fic! C'est rare! Oui, la traduction m'amuse beaucoup! Ca me détend, c'est mon passe-temps!! Oui, je sais, je suis folle...Merci! 

**Caro**: ah non!! Je ne sais encore pas ce que ça veut dire!! Grr. Attends, tu vas voir, moi aussi je vais te trouver un truc dont tu ne sauras pas la traduction...Je réfléchis...Je réfléchis...Je me roule par terre...Non, mais je ne trouve pas!! C'est pas juste!!! Je finirai bien par en trouver un, fais-moi confiance!! Tous ces éloges! Je me demande comment tu fais!! lol. Merci, tu sais à quel point ça me touche, surtout venant de toi...Et puis, hourra, Draco passe à l'action! Enfin, tout est relatif lol. Et puis j'espère que tu aimeras le passage de la 'bataille', je te jure que je n'ai fait que penser à toi en le traduisant! C'est épique lol. Bisous, ma choupinette! 

**Vinéa**: non, pour l'instant Harry va mieux, il n'a pas décidé de se suicider...Tant mieux!! Et puis Draco est là pour le soutenir! Bon, c'est pas gagné, mais ça avance! Merci! 

**LolieShing**: tu n'es pas obligée de m'envoyer des reviews, même si ça me fait très plaisir d'en recevoir!! Je ne suis pas du genre à menacer de ne plus mettre de chapitres tant que je n'aurais pas 'assez' de reviews!! Review qui veut, il n'y a absolument aucune obligation!! Et puis franchement, merci pour tous tes compliment, ils me vont droit au coeur, c'est adorable!! Merci d'avoir lu les fics que j'ai traduite! Je suis contente de voir qu'on aime mon travail!! Je ne pense pas (heureusement pour moi!) que tu auras à sortir ton répertoire 'super méchant', parce que je compte bien aller au bout de cette fic! Merci encore!! Bises! 

**Electrastars**: merci! Tu sais quoi? Je pense que celui-ci va devenir ton préféré lol. Enfin, je crois...Et puis je suis contente que tu trouves Draco super dans cette fic!! Moi je l'adore, mais c'est habituel! Merci encore! Ciao! 

**Top-cerise**: merci! Oui, ta review m'encourage à continuer, comme toutes celles que je reçois! Alors merci!! 

**Nicolina**: salut! Merci, c'est gentil! Je pense que tu vas aimer ce chapitre! A bientôt! 

**Saael'**: salut! L'auteur est un mec, c'est rare, non? Je suis contente que tu aimes toujours, et puis moi aussi j'ai adoré quand Draco disait qu'il voulait d'abord dire ce qu'il ressentait à Harry. C'est très beau!! Et puis je reste le plus proche du texte possible, je ne change (parfois) que les tournures de phrases, pour que ce soit français tout de même! A plus! 

Bonne lecture à tous et sortez vos mouchoirs (pour pleurer si vous voulez au début, et puis pour pleurer de rire à la fin lol) !! 

LA BATAILLE DE POUDLARD

Il se réveilla d'un coup. Ce ne fut pas un réveil doux et progressif, juste une reprise de conscience brutale et instantanée. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement. 

"Tempus" murmura-t-il. 

L'horloge-Vif d'or l'informa qu'il était un peu plus de deux heures du matin. _Wow_, pensa-t-il, _ok, c'est tôt, très tôt, ou plutôt c'est plus tard dans la nuit que tôt dans le matin_. Mais cela voulait dire qu'il avait dormi au moins six heures, peut-être six heures et demie. Il n'avait pas dormi aussi longtemps depuis le début du trimestre. 

Il s'était endormi si rapidement qu'il n'avait pas rabattu les rideaux autour de son lit, et à présent, la pièce étant faiblement éclairée par les tisons du feu de cheminée, il pouvait voir que des quatre autres lits, seulement trois étaient occupés. Celui de Ron était vide. Instinctivement, il s'en inquiéta, mais deux secondes plus tard, il vit que ce n'était pas la peine: Ron était assoupi dans le profond fauteuil à côté du lit de Harry, en pyjama et enroulé dans une couverture. Harry en fut ému. Comment avait-il pu repousser Ron pendant tout ce temps? Il sortit de son lit et secoua l'épaule de Ron. 

"Ron" fit-il. "Va au lit. Je ne vais pas me sauver". Mais il n'eut absolument aucune réponse: Ron, fidèle à lui-même, dormait à poings fermés. Harry chercha à tâtons ses lunettes et sa baguette magique, marmonna "Mobilicorpus" et déplaça Ron jusque dans son lit, puis rabattit les couvertures sur son ami. Et même avant d'avoir vu Ron installé, Harry sut ce qu'il allait faire. Il sentait une attraction puissante, irrésistible dans sa poitrine, et il mit en un tour de main ses plus chauds vêtements d'hiver, puis quitta le dortoir. 

Tandis qu'il parcourait furtivement le château peu de temps après, il sentit le frisson de vadrouille nocturne le parcourir, et il fut particulièrement prudent pour éviter Rusard, Miss Teigne, Peeves et quiconque qui aurait pu arpenter les couloirs. Il continua ainsi jusqu'au hall d'entrée, quand il vit quelque chose bouger dans les ténèbres. La silhouette silencieuse d'un chat tigré au poil lustré s'élança hors d'une petite pièce et se positionna entre Harry et la porte principale qui menait aux jardins. Harry s'arrêta et examina l'animal. 

"Bonsoir" dit-il à voix basse. "Etes-vous allée dehors? Je me demande s'il fait froid. Je pense que ça doit être beau la neige au clair de lune" 

"Je ne saurais dire" fit le professeur McGonagall, qui se tenait devant lui à l'endroit exact où le chat était juste une demi-seconde plus tôt. "Je ne suis pas allée dehors" 

"Oh merde", marmonna Harry tout bas. C'était bien sa chance: la seule nuit où il s'inquiétait vraiment d'être surpris, il tombait en plein sur la Directrice Adjointe. Mais si des ennuis se profilaient à l'horizon, ce n'était manifestement pas pour tout de suite. McGonagall le regardait avec son air un-peu-moins-sévère-que-d'habitude. 

"Harry" fit-elle avec une inquiétude sincère. "Comment te sens-tu?" 

"Euh, je vais bien, je vous remercie, madame" répondit-il d'une voix hésitante. 

Il y eut un court silence pendant lequel Harry se demanda s'il devait dire quelque chose d'autre, mais elle reprit la parole. 

"Il est tard, Potter. Et même si je ne suis pas sortie, je suis certaine qu'il gèle dehors. Vous avez une heure. Si vous n'êtes pas retourné au lit d'ici là, il y aura un gros retrait de points et une retenue. Et ne pensez pas que parce que vous ne me voyez pas, je ne saurai pas où vous êtes. Je peux me déplacer dans ce château plus furtivement que vous" 

Harry fut certain de voir un soupçon de sourire traverser son visage, mais il ne put en être totalement sûr car à ce moment-là, McGonagall émit un vigoureux ronronnement et retourna silencieusement dans la pénombre. 

_Eh bien_, se dit Harry. _De plus en plus curieux_. 

Une fois dans les jardins, avec seulement une heure de répit, Harry savait qu'il n'aurait pas le temps d'aller à son endroit préféré vers le lac. Alors à la place, il se dirigea vers la roseraie, où Ron et lui avaient surpris Hagrid en train de discuter avec Madame Maxime presque un an auparavant au Bal de Noël. C'était extraordinairement beau, dans le froid glacial. La neige crissait sous ses pieds et, alors que sa cape frôlait en passant un des rosiers gelés, une pluie de feuilles pétrifiées se répandirent sur son chemin. L'image du vert couvert de givre sur le blanc était captivante, séduisante, comme les froides profondeurs du lac, et Harry fixa les feuilles pendant quelques minutes. Et quand il finit par s'arracher à cette contemplation, il remarqua qu'il y avait un autre éparpillement de feuilles un peu plus loin sur le chemin, comme si quelqu'un avait dérangé un autre des rosiers avant lui. Tout à coup, il sut qu'il n'était pas seul. Il leva les yeux et parcourut le jardin du regard, et même avant de l'avoir vu, il sentait déjà sa présence. Une silhouette vêtue d'une épaisse cape noire était assise sur le banc de pierre à une quinzaine de mètres de lui, ses cheveux blond blanc brillant au clair de lune. Il faisait trop sombre pour voir s'il souriait ou non, mais Harry pouvait sentir que c'était le cas. 

"Bonsoir Malfoy" fit Harry en s'asseyant à côté de lui. 

"Bonsoir Potter. J'espérais que tu viendrais" 

Ils restèrent assis en silence un petit moment. Peut-être une minute, peut-être quinze, Harry ne saurait le dire. Puis Malfoy reprit la parole. 

"C'est aussi beau ici que vers le lac, tu ne trouves pas?" 

"Oui. Et différent. Le lac a une grande beauté la nuit, mais ce jardin aussi. C'est drôle, je n'étais pas du tout parti pour venir ici au début, mais je suis content de l'avoir fait maintenant" 

"Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changé d'avis?" 

"A vrai dire, c'est le professeur McGonagall. Elle m'a donné une heure de couvre-feu. Pas assez de temps pour aller au lac et y rester assis un moment" 

"C'est bizarre" fit Draco. "Elle m'a dit à peu près la même chose. Elle devait être d'humeur généreuse ce soir" 

Ils sourirent tous deux. "Elle n'est pas méchante, tu sais" dit Harry. "Pas aussi méchante que tu le crois sûrement" 

"Je commence à le découvrir" répondit Draco en farfouillant dans les poches de sa cape. "Tu veux une autre cigarette, Potter?" 

"Oui, merci. Même si je pense que je ne peux vraiment pas être plus détendu que je ne le suis déjà. C'est tellement tranquille ici, avec le reste du château endormi" 

Draco eut un petit rire. "Potter" fit-il, tandis qu'il allumait une cigarette et la passait à Harry. "Ne te fais pas d'illusions en pensant qu'on est les seuls éveillés. C'est un samedi soir. Je pense que la Tour d'Astronomie doit être très animée, vu le temps!" 

"Tu as sûrement raison. Mais si c'est vrai, je suis content qu'il n'y ait personne d'autre ici" 

Ils restèrent assis à fumer pendant un moment. Harry commença de nouveau à être pris de vertiges. 

"Wow" fit-il, se sentant tout à coup tout étourdi, et il laissa tomber sa cigarette dans la neige. "Malfoy, je me sens...oh merde!" 

"Quoi?" fit Draco, et même si Harry avait l'impression qu'il allait tomber dans les pommes, il put encore sentir l'inquiétude qui perçait dans la voix de Draco. 

"Je crois que je devrais arrêter, j'ai vraiment la tête qui...tourne" et sur ce, Harry commença à tomber en avant. 

Rapide comme l'éclair, Draco jeta sa propre cigarette et se servit de son bras pour maintenir Harry à côté de lui. Ce ne fut qu'environ une minute plus tard que Harry se rendit compte qu'il avait la tête contre le cou de Draco et que Draco avait son bras autour de lui. Cependant, Harry ne bougea pas, il n'en avait pas envie. 

"Ca va maintenant?" demanda Draco. 

"Oui, merci. Ca va" répondit Harry. Draco sentait le souffle froid de Harry contre son cou. Il se sentit lui-même frissonner légèrement à l'intimité de leur position. Pourtant, aucun des deux ne bougea d'un pouce. 

"Saloperies. Enfin, c'étaient les deux dernières" fit Draco. "Et je n'ai aucune idée d'où est-ce qu'on les achète, donc je crois que ma carrière de fumeur est terminée" 

A contrecoeur, Harry sentit qu'il devait bouger. Il changea légèrement de position et Draco enleva son bras. "Je ne crois pas que j'en veuille d'autres, moi non plus. Peut-être que..." ajouta Harry d'un air songeur, et les mots lui échappèrent avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de les réfréner. "...on n'a pas besoin de cigarettes pour aimer être assis là ensemble" 

"Je suis sûr que tu as raison" dit Draco, si doucement que Harry sentit les mots autant dans sa tête qu'il ne les entendit. 

Le calme de la nuit était enivrant. Le seul mouvement était le léger soulèvement et abaissement des poitrines des deux garçons, et leurs souffles visibles se posaient en douceur sur les roses cristallisées. 

"Malfoy" dit Harry, son coeur battant la chamade. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" 

"On est assis là dans la neige" 

"Non, je voulais dire..." 

"Je sais ce que tu voulais dire, mais...j'ai eu peur de répondre. Je ne sais pas, mais je sais que je me sens plus calme maintenant que je ne l'ai jamais été" 

"C'est ce que je ressens moi aussi" dit Harry. "Depuis qu'on s'est rencontrés près du lac cet après-midi, je me sens...différent. Je me suis réconcilié avec Ron, j'ai même réussi à dormir" 

"Je sais" 

"Vraiment? Comment?" 

"Je...euh, l'ai senti. J'ai senti que tu étais endormi" 

Harry sentit le calme extraordinaire l'envelopper davantage tandis que les mots de Draco semblèrent rester allumés devant lui dans l'air nocturne longtemps après qu'il les eut prononcés. "Malfoy" murmura-t-il. "Je crois...je crois que je suis allé à la roseraie parce que j'ai senti que tu étais là" 

La réponse de Draco eut l'air de contourner le langage habituel et se forma directement dans l'esprit de Harry: "Je ne crois pas qu'il faille en avoir peur. Du moins, je l'espère. Ce serait dommage si nous fuyions cela parce que nous ne le comprenons pas" 

Les yeux de Harry se fermèrent dans une sorte de soulagement fébrile. Chaque pensée, chaque sensation qu'il avait, Malfoy semblait les comprendre. Et Harry se dit qu'il pouvait sentir les pensées de Malfoy à l'intérieur de sa propre tête. Il rouvrit les yeux, et eut une exclamation étouffée. Malfoy et lui se tenaient la main, et Harry n'avait aucun souvenir de quand, ou comment, cela était arrivé. 

Draco sentit la surprise de Harry, mêlée avec la sienne, mais aucun des deux n'enleva sa main. Ils restèrent assis là pendant de nombreuses minutes, tellement immobiles que pour un passant, ils auraient pu passer pour deux statues de plus blotties parmi les fleurs gelées. 

Harry bougea en premier. "Malfoy" fit-il, sans savoir s'il parlait ou s'il pensait. "Tu as froid. Je le sens" 

"Oui" dit Draco. "Toi aussi. On devrait rentrer. Si tu veux, on pourra revenir demain" 

"Oui, j'aimerais beaucoup" répondit Harry, en sentant Draco serrer légèrement sa main. 

Et puis, alors qu'ils étaient tous deux sur le point de se lever - Harry sentait qu'ils étaient tous deux sur le point de se lever - Draco se pencha sur lui, et en un mouvement qui dura juste une demi-seconde et qui leur sembla pourtant une vie entière, il effleura délicatement de ses lèvres celles de Harry, exerçant la plus douce, la plus délicieuse des pressions, comme le plus léger souffle d'une brise hivernale. Draco avait le goût de l'air froid nocturne, de la neige fraîchement tombée, des roses gelées; mais il n'y avait rien de froid dans le sentiment qui submergeait le corps de Harry. Des pieds à la tête, le froid de cette paisible nuit d'hiver se transforma par magie en une tendresse dorée étincelante, les enveloppant tous les deux dans la chaleur intérieure de l'autre. Ce moment d'une délicatesse presque insupportable s'estompa doucement, jusqu'à ce que la couleur glacée, argentée et miroitante du jardin soit restaurée. 

"Je...je suis désolé" bégaya Draco. "Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça..." 

"Chhh" fit Harry d'une voix douce. Il serra la main de Draco. 

Le calme les recouvrit à nouveau, et ils auraient pu rester assis là jusqu'au matin, aucun des deux ne voulant rompre le charme, mais un léger mouvement à l'autre bout du jardin les dérangea. Un chat était apparu au bout du chemin qui conduisait au château. 

"Je crois" dit Harry, "que notre couvre-feu est terminé. On devrait rentrer" 

Ils se levèrent tous deux à contrecoeur, dépassèrent le chat et montèrent les marches qui menaient à l'entrée du château. Le chat les suivit et frôla leurs jambes en passant, avant de disparaître à nouveau. 

Draco et Harry restèrent là dans l'obscurité, au pied de l'escalier principal. 

"Bon ben, bonne nuit, Malfoy" fit Harry. "J'espère qu'on pourra se revoir demain" 

"Oui. Bonne nuit, Potter". Draco sourit, et regarda Harry monter les escaliers, restant immobile jusqu'à ce que Harry soit finalement hors de vue. Il se détourna lentement et regagna la Maison Serpentard. 

Le professeur McGonagall, humaine à nouveau, se tenait dans les ténèbres, attendrie par ce dont elle avait été témoin. Elle resta pensive un petit moment, puis gravit à son tour les escaliers. _Peut-être ferais-je aussi bien d'aller faire le nettoyage dans la Tour d'Astronomie pendant que je suis debout_, se dit-elle. 

**** 

Peu après neuf heures le matin suivant, dimanche, le château était encore presque totalement endormi. Les dimanches, le petit déjeuner était un moment informel, avec des oeufs au bacon pour ceux qui le souhaitaient à partir de huit heures trente, et du thé et du pain grillé disponibles jusqu'à midi pour ceux qui préféraient faire la grasse matinée. Le professeur Dumbledore encourageait vivement ses élèves à dormir plus tard les dimanches, et alors qu'il prenait son petit déjeuner tout seul à la table des professeurs ce matin-là, il n'y avait qu'une douzaine d'élèves dispersés autour des quatre tables. Rectification, trois tables: celle de Gryffondor était totalement vide. 

Mais même si l'assistance au petit déjeuner était clairsemée, nos principaux protagonistes n'étaient pas le moins du monde endormis. 

En réalité, seul Ron dormait vraiment, du même sommeil ininterrompu que lorsque Harry l'avait mis au lit la nuit précédente. Hermione et Ginny discutaient tranquillement dans la salle commune, en robes de chambre et pantoufles, et dans le dortoir des garçons, Dean lisait au lit, Neville travaillait sur un projet de Botanique, et Seamus somnolait, espérant se rendormir une heure ou deux. Harry était couché, totalement immobile, regardant le plafond, n'ayant pratiquement pas bougé depuis qu'il était revenu de la roseraie. Son esprit était à la fois vide et plein à craquer, car les événements de la nuit précédente ne laissaient aucune place à d'autres pensées, quelles qu'elles soient. Malfoy l'avait embrassé. Ca allait prendre un sacré bout de temps pour qu'il s'y habitue, mais il voulait vraiment s'y habituer. Il y avait mille et une pensées reliées à la même question qui devraient le faire regretter ce qui s'était passé, même être repoussé par ça. C'était Malfoy. Son père était un Mangemort, qui peut-être même avait été directement impliqué dans la mort de ses parents. Alors pourquoi voulait-il encore voir Malfoy, encore tenir sa main, et même encore l'embrasser? Harry savait également que - autre part dans le château, au moins une bonne demi-douzaine d'étages plus bas - Malfoy était lui aussi éveillé: il avait dormi comme une masse trois ou quatre heures quand il s'était finalement couché, deux ou trois heures après Harry, après être resté assis dans son lit à réfléchir sur ce qui s'était passé, exactement de la même façon que Harry le faisait à présent. Puis il avait dormi et, Harry le savait, il s'était réveillé environ une demi-heure auparavant. Il était toujours sacrément groggy, Harry le sentait; et il se dit que Malfoy n'allait probablement pas aller prendre son petit déjeuner. Donc il ne voyait aucune raison d'y aller lui-même. 

**** 

A vrai dire, Draco était plus que groggy. Le sommeil de plomb dans lequel il avait fini par sombrer la nuit précédente l'avait au réveil laissé épuisé, et même légèrement vaseux, et ses pensées étaient aussi confuses que celles de Harry. Quand il se sentait "rationnel", il était tout juste encore capable de rejeter ce truc avec Potter comme étant une obsession stupide. _Mais_, se dit Draco, avec une lucidité infaillible malgré sa gueule de bois émotionnelle, il ne s'était pas senti 'rationnel' depuis une dizaine de jours. Avant cela, il n'y avait eu que trois autres moments pareils depuis le jour des satyres. Alors, qu'est-ce qui était rationnel, les 2% de ses pensées, ou les 98%? Il devait voir la vérité en face. Il était amoureux de Potter, il était amoureux de lui depuis quelques temps, et il voulait être amoureux de lui pour toujours. 

Mais quel droit avait-il de s'attendre à ce que Potter ressente un jour la même chose? Il y avait tout simplement trop d'animosité à surmonter. Il y avait trop de choses qu'il avait dites, complotées et machinées, trop de fois où il avait insulté, trompé et trahi. Il faudrait qu'il travaille très dur pour convaincre Potter, mais il voulait commencer. _Même si ça prend un siècle_, se dit Draco, _je vais essayer. On ne peut pas continuer à discuter de tout et de rien, à se laisser aller facilement dans quelque chose qui ne reposera pas sur des bases solides_. La nuit précédente avait été magnifique, le baiser avait été exquis, mais ils avaient sûrement des kilomètres à faire avant qu'ils ne puissent s'embrasser à nouveau et que ce soit le début de quelque chose de réel, plutôt qu'un moment magique et intemporel dans la neige. _Merde_, songea Draco, _j'ai envie de le voir. Tout de suite. Je sais qu'il est réveillé. Peut-être que si j'allais dans la roseraie, Potter me suivrait, comme il l'avait fait la nuit dernière? Non. Pas encore. _Par Merlin, il était fatigué. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à dormir? Quelques heures de sommeil agité grappillées de-ci de-là entre des heures et des heures passées à suivre Potter à travers les jardins n'étaient pas suffisantes, loin d'être suffisantes. Il retomba en arrière sous ses couvertures, voulant que le sommeil arrive, presque à n'importe quel prix. 

**** 

Une chatte tigrée au poil lustré était à ce moment précis en train de fouiner autour de la Cabane Hurlante, se demandant si elle n'était pas arrivée trop en avance. Ses instructions n'avaient pas été très précises, et elle s'était dit que ce serait mieux d'arriver là en avance au cas où il y aurait eu quelques contretemps. Un des problèmes d'être un chat était que même si elle avait toutes les capacités mentales d'une sorcière Ecossaise très compétente, sa notion du temps avait tendance à lui échapper. Elle ne savait absolument pas si elle était arrivée depuis une heure ou depuis deux, car les chats étaient enclins à estimer l'heure d'après leur faim et leur dernier dodo. Le temps qu'il faisait semblait également affecter l'écoulement du temps, et quand il faisait aussi froid que ce dimanche matin-là, il avait l'air de passer plus lentement que ce que les humains remarquaient. Cependant, c'était une mission importante. 

Une autre chose sur le fait d'être un chat quand on était plus habitué à être un humain, c'était que l'envie pressante de traquer et de pourchasser la vermine était souvent irrésistible. Et depuis dix bonnes minutes (pour autant qu'elle puisse en juger), il y avait un campagnol ou quelque chose qui furetait dans la neige sous quelques buissons à une quinzaine de mètres plus loin, et elle faisait de son mieux pour l'ignorer. Mais tandis qu'elle lorgnait la petite créature avec un air attentif et meurtrier, ses muscles se tendirent et se mirent en mode 'traque', et elle fit quelques pas silencieux dans sa direction, puis s'arrêta et jeta un coup d'oeil aux alentours. Les chats avaient des sens bien plus développés que les humains, et même si toute son attention était sur le campagnol, elle fut tout à coup consciente d'une présence immense, maladroite et insouciante derrière elle. Elle se retourna, et un grand chien noir hirsute sortit de la Cabane Hurlante. En dépit du fait que c'était lui qu'elle était venue voir, elle ne put s'empêcher d'être très irritée par cette interruption. 

Le chien et le chat s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre avec méfiance, mais quand ils furent tout près, il se touchèrent le museau. La communication était également problématique quand on était un chat. Elle n'avait aucun problème de compréhension, et arrivait même à converser avec un "vocabulaire" limité avec les autres chats, mais elle n'y comprenait rien aux chiens. Cependant, ce n'était pas un chien ordinaire, et elle n'était pas un chat ordinaire. Après deux ou trois minutes d'inspection par reniflement pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient bien tous les deux qui ils pensaient être, le chat se mit en route avec le chien qui trottinait derrière d'un pas leste. Les consignes du chat étaient d'amener le chien au château sans se faire remarquer, et son itinéraire était élaboré avec une précision toute féline pour éviter tous les possibles contacts humains. Si un des habitants de Pré-au-Lard remarqua ce couple bizarre se baladant dans le village ce matin-là, c'est heureusement sans importance pour notre histoire. 

**** 

Il régnait une certaine animosité dans le bureau de Dumbledore ce dimanche matin-là. La réunion au sommet qu'il avait annoncée la veille n'était pas partie du bon pied, car Sirius et Rogue se chamaillaient méchamment et sans arrêt, exactement comme Harry et Draco avaient l'habitude de le faire. D'abord, il y avait eu le problème de la place où ils devaient s'asseoir, qui avait seulement été résolu quand Madame Pomfresh échangea de place avec Rogue. Puis il y avait eu le fait que Rogue et Sirius ne s'adressaient jamais directement la parole, mais qu'ils passaient toujours par Dumbledore. Mais si le grand homme en était irrité, il ne le montrait pas. 

"Thé!" s'écria-t-il joyeusement, pour faire une petite distraction. Un mouvement sec de sa baguette fit apparaître non seulement un plateau à thé et d'autres bonnes choses à manger pour le petit déjeuner, mais aussi une petite table pour poser le plateau. McGonagall sourit à cette petite démonstration de magie. Personne ne faisait ce genre de tour de passe-passe avec autant d'aisance que Dumbledore. Cependant, Madame Pomfresh n'avait pas du tout l'air d'être aux anges, et affirma clairement son point de vue. 

"Monsieur le Directeur" fit-elle d'un ton cassant. "Serait-il possible d'en venir au fait? J'ai trois patients à l'Infirmerie, et je suis là depuis maintenant un quart d'heure, toujours sans avoir aucune idée de notre présence ici" 

"Tout à fait, oui, bonne remarque, Pompom" dit Dumbledore, radieux. "Minerva, voulez-vous...?" 

"Hum" toussota McGonagall, s'éclaircissant la gorge exactement de la même façon que lorsqu'elle voulait faire taire une classe dissipée. Non pas que ses classes soient dissipées. Jamais. 

"Bon, donc les faits. Le Directeur a réuni ce groupe de partis concernés en raison d'une situation sérieuse à laquelle font face deux de nos élèves". Elle s'arrêta pour réfléchir. La vérité était que depuis qu'elle avait été témoin de l'immense tendresse qui unissait les deux garçons, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que cette réunion était à présent pratiquement hors sujet. _Enfin, continuons_. "Le nuage écarlate plane au-dessus de Poudlard en ce moment même. D'ordinaire, ce serait l'occasion d'une fête. Ca peut encore l'être. Mais les deux concernés, comme nous le savons tous, ne sont pas du tout disposés à cette idée. Du moins, ils ne l'étaient pas hier" 

"Mais de quoi diable parlez-vous, Minerva?" fit Madame Pomfresh. "Pourquoi sommes-nous en train de discuter de la vie amoureuse d'adolescents? Monsieur le Directeur, j'ai vraiment des choses plus importantes à faire" 

"Vous en avez sûrement, Pompom" dit Dumbledore, toujours en souriant. "Mais les deux concernés sont tous les deux malades suite à cela. Ils ont beau le dissimuler, ils ont tous deux d'épouvantables insomnies, et au moins un des deux fait une grave dépression et souffre sans aucun doute de malnutrition. Très prochainement, je vais les mettre sous votre garde pour une période indéterminée. Période durant laquelle, si possible, vous essayerez de rendre leur sommeil régulier, de raviver leur appétit et de vous servir de vos dons sans pareils pour bannir les ténèbres de leurs coeurs. Car il est de la plus haute importance que ce couple soit uni, en bonne santé et en pleine possession de leurs capacités étant donné la situation actuelle déplorable au-delà de ces murs" 

Madame Pomfresh prit immédiatement un air grave. "Très bien. De qui parlons-nous?" 

"Draco Malfoy" dit Sirius avec hargne, comme si ce nom était du poison sur sa langue. 

"Et Harry Potter" ajouta Rogue d'un ton méprisant, avec la même répugnance. 

"Oh" fit Madame Pomfresh. "Oh en effet. Le nuage écarlate, vous dites? Quel malheur" 

"Non, ce n'est pas du tout un malheur" fit Dumbledore, son éternel sourire aux lèvres. "C'est une joie. Et je sens que les deux concernés commencent à se faire à cette idée, qui doit bien sûr être encouragée à tout instant. Mais il y a un long chemin à parcourir, et pour l'instant, Pompom, il faut que vous les éloigniez du reste de l'école et que vous leur offriez un cadre dans lequel leurs maux physiques et psychologiques pourront être soignés. Et où, bien sûr, ils pourront être ensembles sans distraction. Installez-les dans le petit pavillon à côté de l'Infirmerie et veillez à ce que leur taux de visiteurs ne dépassent pas une demi-heure par jour, et aucun visiteur pendant la première semaine" 

"Monsieur le Directeur, êtes-vous en train de me suggérer de transformer mon Infirmerie en une sorte de nid d'amour?" 

"Doux Jésus, non! Il y aura deux lits, Pompom. Je ne dis pas ces choses à la légère. Potter en particulier est dangereusement malade, et c'est la véritable raison de notre présence ici aujourd'hui" 

"Qu'est-ce que c'est, Albus?" demanda Sirius. "Que s'est-il passé?" 

Dumbledore se mit à parler plus lentement. "Le dernier hibou du Ministère laisse entendre que Potter pourrait bien être requis tôt ou tard pour...pour, enfin, nous savons tous pourquoi. Naturellement, je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour le protéger de tout danger aussi longtemps que possible, mais aucun de nous ne peut nier le fait qu'il puisse bien encore avoir un rôle capital à jouer. Nous savons tous que Potter, vu son instabilité actuelle, est très vulnérable, mais s'il était heureux, en sécurité et baignant dans la magie dégagée par lui et Malfoy, sa force dans n'importe quelle situation inconcevable serait grandement accrue. Il est donc dans notre intérêt à tous, et plus spécialement celui de Potter, que nous nous occupions immédiatement de ce problème, car qui sait combien de temps cela prendra pour que les deux deviennent suffisamment à l'aise pour vivre ensembles sans rancoeur. Par conséquent, il faut agir. Sirius restera dans le château incognito dans le futur immédiat. Pompom, veuillez faire les préparatifs et attendez les deux garçons vers midi aujourd'hui, et je passerai chaque soir pour un compte-rendu de la journée" 

Madame Pomfresh prit ceci comme le signe qu'elle pouvait partir. "Certainement, Monsieur le Directeur. Je comprends". Elle se leva. "Mais je vous supplie d'essayer de limiter l'intérêt dans l'Infirmerie. La curiosité de l'école va sûrement augmenter rapidement. Je ne veux pas qu'elle se transforme en un cirque" 

"Vous avez ma parole, Pompom" dit Dumbledore, le visage grave. "Pompom, quand vous retournerez à l'Infirmerie, je vous serais reconnaissant de bien vouloir trouver le Préfet et la Préfète en Chef et leur dire de venir me voir dans les meilleurs délais, s'il vous plaît" 

"Très bien. Je vous attends ce soir" fit Madame Pomfresh, puis elle sortit de la pièce. 

"Bien" fit Dumbledore aux membres qui restaient. "Une autre tasse de thé, et puis il y a beaucoup de choses sur lesquelles nous devons discuter. Les dernières nouvelles de Fudge sont les suivantes..." 

**** 

Les Gryffondors étaient tous dans leur salle commune juste avant midi ce dimanche-là, et l'excitation augmentait. Une formidable compétition de batailles de boules de neige entre les Maisons avait été dévoilée par hibou environ une demi-heure plus tôt, et les jumeaux mobilisaient leurs troupes pour l'épreuve. Presque toute la Maison était réunie dans la salle commune, tous vêtus de capes, d'écharpes et de gants. Fred enseignait les stratégies de la guerre dans la neige aux plus jeunes années, et George cochait des noms sur une liste. Mais juste au moment où la grande majorité des Gryffondors allait sortir par le portrait de leur salle, celui-ci s'ouvrit en grand, et la Préfète en Chef entra, ayant manifestement contourné le mot de passe de la semaine avec son propre mot de passe des préfets, qui semblait annuler tous les autres. 

Emily de Souza était une ravissante Poufsouffle, avec des cheveux noirs ondulés et un sourire à faire fondre une pierre. Elle était intelligente et sincère, avec un soupçon d'aristocratie européenne en elle, car elle était la dernière d'une longue lignée de sang purs, les de Souza venant à Poudlard depuis environ huit cent ans. Mais la plupart de l'école reconnaissait qu'elle n'avait pas été promue Préfète en Chef à cause de sa famille. Elle était tout simplement l'une des plus sympathiques et des mieux respectées de l'école entière. 

"Bonjour, les Gryffondors!" s'écria-t-elle en entrant dans la salle commune. Tous se turent plus ou moins sur-le-champ. Normalement, l'intrusion de quelqu'un n'appartenant pas à leur Maison dans la salle commune n'était pas vue d'un très bon oeil, mais normalement, de telles intrusions ne provenaient pas de Emily de Souza. Ils attendirent avec impatience qu'elle continue. 

"Veuillez m'excuser de ma présence ici dans votre charmante salle commune, mais j'apporte des nouvelles à propos des dispositions pour les batailles de cet après-midi. A midi, au pied des marches du château, commencera la compétition de boules de neige entre Gryffondor et Serdaigle. Elle ne durera pas plus de vingt minutes, et votre performance sera évaluée par une commission de jurés autonomes qui seront à proximité. La commission sera constituée des professeurs Dumbledore, McGonagall, Rogue, Chourave et Flitwick, ainsi que de moi-même et Andy Jonhson, le Préfet en Chef. Des notes vous seront attribuées quant à la précision de vos tirs et vos blocages efficaces, tout comme chaque manoeuvre ou stratégie de la Maison qui seront remarquées par la commission. Madame Bibine sera l'arbitre, juchée sur son balai, mais les balais ne seront pas autorisés pour les compétiteurs. Si elle vous tape sur l'épaule, cela voudra dire que vous aurez été pénalisé et vous devrez quitter rapidement le terrain. Tous les compétiteurs doivent porter l'écharpe de leur Maison pour qu'ils puissent être identifiés. A douze heures trente, Poufsouffle contre Serpentard commencera sur de la neige fraîche, dans l'enclos des Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Vous êtes bien sûr les bienvenus en tant que spectateurs. A treize heures, les vainqueurs des deux demi-finales jugés par la commission disputeront la finale sur le terrain de Quidditch. A treize heures trente, le professeur Dumbledore annoncera le vainqueur et toute l'école sera conviée à un grand banquet dans la Grande Salle. La Maison gagnante recevra cent points en guise de récompense. Bonne chance les Gryffondors, et que la meilleure Maison gagne!" 

Il y eut un tonnerre d'applaudissements, et le niveau d'excitation montait en flèche à présent. En fait, l'impatience pour cet événement surprise était telle que seuls Ron et Hermione remarquèrent que dès qu'elle eut fini son annonce, Emily de Souza alla voir Harry et lui parla hâtivement à voix basse pendant trois secondes. Il hocha la tête puis se détourna et alla vers les escaliers. Ron le suivit. 

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Harry?" demanda Ron tandis que le reste de la Maison sortait à la file indienne en chantant un chant guerrier Gryffondor, composé à la hâte par les jumeaux. 

"J'sais pas. Elle m'a dit que Dumbledore veux me voir tout de suite dans son bureau. J'allais juste enlever ma cape et tout ça. Va leur faire leur fête Ron, et j'espère être de retour pour la finale, à laquelle évidemment nous participerons, hein? Et avec un peu de chance, contre Serpentard!" dit-il en souriant. 

"C'est clair!" fit Ron. "A tout à l'heure" 

**** 

Au même moment, le Préfet en Chef venait de terminer de faire la même annonce aux Serpentards, qui avaient le même esprit de compétition que les Gryffondors. Et tout comme Emily l'avait fait pour Harry, Andy Johnson mit la main sur Draco et lui donna la même instruction, à savoir d'aller voir Dumbledore immédiatement. Secrètement, Draco en fut plutôt soulagé. Même s'il ne manquait pas de compétitivité, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de courir dans la neige gelée en recevant des coups des Poufsouffles au nom de l'honneur de leur Maison. C'est vrai quoi, il pourrait être décoiffé dans l'affaire! Personne ne remarqua que Draco ne suivit pas le reste de la Maison dehors, mais qu'il se dirigeait à la place vers le bureau de Dumbledore. 

Et alors qu'il arrivait au tournant où se trouvait la gargouille de pierre qui indiquait l'emplacement de l'entrée secrète du bureau du Directeur, son visage se fendit d'un sourire, car Potter attendait lui aussi au même endroit. 

"Bonjour Potter" fit-il. 

"Bonjour Malfoy" lui parvint la réponse de Harry. 

"Tu crois qu'on a fait quoi?" demanda Draco avec un sourire. 

"Aucune idée. A part que, ben, on était dans la roseraie au milieu de la nuit alors que c'est interdit". Harry rougit en disant cela. 

"Tu ne crois quand même pas que McGonagall lui a raconté?" fit Draco. 

"Non, je ne pense pas" fit Harry. "J'ai vraiment aucune idée de ce qui se passe" 

A cet instant, le grincement familier de la pierre retentit vers la gargouille et la porte secrète s'ouvrit. Dumbledore se tenait à l'entrée, radieux. 

"Ah! M. Potter et M. Malfoy, exactement à l'heure, parfait, parfait" fit-il, les yeux pétillants. "Entrez donc" 

Les garçons montèrent à sa suite l'escalier magique jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent dans la belle pièce circulaire qu'était le bureau du Directeur. 

"Sirius!" s'exclama Harry, et sans même réfléchir, il se précipita sur son parrain qui l'étouffa dans une étreinte d'ours. 

"Comment te sens-tu, Harry?" murmura Sirius tandis qu'ils se séparaient. 

"Bien, Sirius, sincèrement. Je me sens mieux. J'ai réussi à dormir un peu cette nuit" 

Sirius sourit. "C'est une bonne nouvelle, Harry, tu as vraiment l'air un peu plus heureux ce mat-" 

"Si nous pouvions en finir avec ça..." le coupa Rogue, affichant un air de dégoût extrême. 

"Oui, oui, désolé de vous bousculer, mais je dois assister à une bataille de boules de neige d'ici peu" fit Dumbledore, plus rayonnant que jamais. "Prenez place, Harry, Draco" 

Harry s'assit à côté de Sirius d'un côté de la pièce, et Draco s'assit à contrecoeur à côté de Rogue de l'autre côté. Harry eut tout à coup un horrible pressentiment. 

"Vous aurez tout le temps que vous souhaitez pour poser des questions sur ce que je vais dire, mais pas maintenant. Je serai heureux de discuter avec vous deux à la fin de l'après-midi, si vous le désirez. Mais pour l'instant, je veux simplement que vous m'écoutiez et que vous fassiez ce que je dis" 

Harry et Draco se regardèrent. Que diable se passait-il ici? 

"Harry, Draco, ça va peut-être vous faire un choc, mais je ne pense pas que ça sera un aussi grand choc que cela a dû l'être il y a quelques semaines. La nature de votre, euh, situation fâcheuse ne m'a pas échappé, et je suis peiné par le grave manque de sommeil dont vous êtes actuellement victimes. Vous faites peut-être bonne figure maintenant, ici dans cette pièce, mais je sais que si vous niez le fait qu'il ait un problème, vous vous faites tous deux des illusions, donc j'ai décidé de prendre des mesures, pour des raisons que j'expliquerai par la suite" 

Draco et Harry ne se quittèrent pas des yeux, vu la tournure inattendue des événements. 

"Vous allez chacun retourner dans votre dortoir respectif et préparer un sac qui vous permettra de demeurer à l'Infirmerie pendant une période indéterminée. Quand vous aurez fait ceci, vous irez voir Madame Pomfresh qui aura davantage d'instructions à vous donner. On ne remarquera pas votre absence avant ce soir au plus tôt, et vous serez complètement enlevés de tout le stress quotidien de l'école. Vous n'aurez aucun cours ni aucune autre activité scolaire pour le moment. Je passerai vous voir ce soir après souper" 

_Enlevés de l'école? _se dit Harry. Il sentait le même ahurissement dans la tête de Draco. 

"Harry, Sirius va rester près d'ici pendant quelques temps, mais je te préviens que je ne vais pas autoriser un flot ininterrompu de visiteurs. Draco, le professeur Rogue et moi-même avons décidé, après mûre réflexion, que nous n'allions pas avertir tes parents de ce changement. Si tu souhaites leur envoyer un hibou, c'est ton droit bien sûr, et je ne serai que trop heureux de leur expliquer ma décision" 

C'était venu tellement vite, que Harry ne savait pas comment y prendre. Draco était autant dérouté que lui. Dumbledore vit leur confusion, et poursuivit plus doucement. 

"Severus" fit-il, "Pourriez-vous allez dire à Madame Bibine de commencer la compétition sans moi? Et s'il vous plaît, dites à Minerva et à la commission des jurés que je les rejoindrai dans quelques minutes" 

Rogue eut l'air furieux d'être ainsi exclu de la conversation, mais il hocha sèchement la tête et sortit. Dumbledore continua. 

"Sirius, je vous propose, pendant que le château est vide, d'aller voir la chambre que je vous ai fait préparer. Vous pourrez voir Harry ce soir, et j'aimerai aussi vous parler après le banquet de tout à l'heure". Sirius hocha la tête en souriant. Il savait que Dumbledore voulait être un moment seul avec les garçons. 

"Bien sûr, Albus" fit-il en serrant l'épaule de Harry, puis il sortit. 

Les trois personnes qui restaient se regardèrent. "Monsieur..." commença Draco, mais Dumbledore l'arrêta. 

""Harry, Draco. Vous allez penser que je me mêle de ce qui ne me regarde pas. Vous allez penser que je n'ai aucun droit d'agir comme je le fais. Et d'une certaine manière, vous avez raison. Je me suis retenu d'interférer depuis le tout début, mais maintenant, j'ai des raisons sérieuses et importantes pour prendre ces mesures" 

Il s'adoucit davantage et parla encore plus gentiment. "Mais mes raisons ne sont pas seulement sérieuses et importantes. C'est aussi parce que je me fais du souci pour vous. Vous avez besoin de sommeil, vous avez besoin de vous fortifier et d'être plus heureux. Et par dessus tout, vous avez besoin de parler, sûrement pendant des heures et des heures, peut-être davantage" 

Puis ses yeux pétillèrent, et il ajouta: "Et ça sera plus facile et plus confortable de parler au chaud que de vagabonder dans les jardins en pleine nuit" 

Il sembla à nouveau pensif, tandis qu'il tenait ce qui ressemblait pour Harry et Draco à une petite sphère en verre. Il plongea son regard à l'intérieur du globe, puis il dit: "Voilà. Essayez de ne pas considérer ça comme une punition, bien que je sois sûr que parfois ça en aura l'air d'une" 

Harry et Draco se demandèrent si l'entretien était terminé, mais après un petit silence, Dumbledore ajouta soudainement: "Et surtout, ne soyez pas effrayés. Vous êtes sur la voie d'une chose merveilleuse" 

C'était à présent véritablement la fin de l'entretien. Draco regarda Harry, qui semblait avoir un petit sourire aux lèvres. 

"Monsieur" fit Harry. "Avez-vous inventé cette histoire de boules de neige pour nous donner l'opportunité de sortir de nos Maisons sans répondre à aucune question?" 

"Allons Harry" dit le Directeur, la mine réjouie à nouveau. "Aurais-je pu faire une chose pareille?" 

**** 

Ron et Hermione notèrent la disparition de Harry bien plus tôt que dans la soirée, évidemment. Ron jetait des coups d'oeil autour de lui pour le chercher pendant qu'ils pulvérisaient les Serdaigles, et il ne put se concentrer sur la rencontre Poufsouffle/Serpentard car il regardait constamment les portes du château pour voir si Harry arrivait. Pour la finale, qui était effectivement Gryffondor contre Serpentard, Ron était énervé, et ne put rentrer dans le match au début. 

"Où il est?" gémit-il à l'intention de Hermione. "Il ne voudrait pas rater ça" 

"Je ne sais pas" fit Hermione, puis elle hurla: "Ron, attention!" 

Une aile avant de lanceurs de boules de neige de Serpentard arriva par rafales et tout à coup, la bataille s'accéléra, prenant un rythme infernal. Hermione vira de bord et se mit à gauche de Ron, remplie d'un enthousiasme débordant quant au combat et hurlant des obscénités telles que Ron en eut la chair de poule. Elle avait des gestes sauvages, tout en étant plus ou moins incapable de contrôler son rire. Au coeur de la mêlée, à la tête de la formation offensive des Gryffondors, Fred et George hurlaient à n'en plus pouvoir des instructions aux troupes derrière eux tandis que, pour être honnête, un chaos total se déclarait autour d'eux. La mêlée se divisa en plusieurs batailles plus petites, et Hermione, Ginny et un groupe de garçons de quatrième année terrassèrent rapidement une cohorte de furieux Serpentards dont la retraite fut bloquée par Fred et les filles de septième année, menées par Alicia Spinnet, qui avait l'air franchement terrifiante. A ce moment-là, Ron découvrit que lui, Seamus et quelques garçons de troisième année étaient totalement cernés par des filles de Serpentard plus âgées aux regards mauvais et, alors qu'il craignait le pire, il entendit Seamus brailler un cri de guerre Irlandais qui glaça pratiquement le sang de tous ceux qui se trouvaient autour de lui. 

Pour essayer de saboter cette embuscade des Serpentards, George contre-attaqua à revers avec Lavande, qui faisait preuve d'une précision de tir remarquable, et Parvati, qui avait renoncé à la technique et qui se contentait de balancer à l'aveuglette de la neige dans toutes les directions, mais hurlant comme une banshee pendant l'action [pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, une banshee est une fée dont les cris présagent la mort]. Mais ce fut Hermione, au moins autant que les jumeaux, qui fut le moteur de l'équipe de Gryffondor ce jour-là. Elle était fermement décidée à vaincre et, à la fois autoritaire et résolue, avait pris le contrôle avec sa troupe de partisans de quasiment la moitié du terrain, et après une quinzaine de minutes, avait réussi à acculer un gros morceau de l'équipe de Serpentard contre les poteaux de but. Elle était loin d'avoir le meilleur lancer, mais, les jumeaux le reconnurent par la suite, elle avait largement compensé ce petit défaut. Ron était stupéfait par elle. C'était comme s'il la voyait sous un nouveau jour. 

Ce fut indiscutablement la meilleure partie de rigolade qu'ils avaient tous eu depuis des lustres. Madame Bibine faisait des embardées au-dessus d'eux, mais ne disqualifia personne, étant donné qu'il était impossible de voir plus d'une partie d'une action à la fois, mais elle accorda tout de même dix points de pénalité en faveur de Gryffondor, car Goyle avait tout simplement empoigné Denis Crivey, l'avait soulevé de terre et lui avait fourré de la neige sous sa cape. Les Gryffondors rugirent d'approbation et le match aurait probablement (encore plus) dégénéré si peu de temps après, Madame Bibine n'avait pas donné un coup de sifflet strident qui marqua la fin du combat. 

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers Dumbledore, qui était en train de délibérer avec les jurés dans la plus haute tribune de Quidditch. Sa voix amplifiée par magie résonna à travers le terrain. 

"Elèves de Poudlard!" tonna-t-il. 

Il y eut une formidable clameur. 

"Les jurés sont en train d'achever le décompte final des points avec l'aide de l'arbitre" poursuivit-il. "Nous connaîtrons sous peu la Maison gagnante, qui recevra cent points!" 

Les acclamations redoublèrent. 

"Une fois que les vainqueurs auront été annoncés, vous aurez quinze minutes pour retourner dans vos Maisons et pour mettre des vêtements secs. Puis un repas copieux et délicieux sera servi dans la Grande Salle" 

Et encore plus d'acclamations assourdissantes. Puis Dumbledore se détourna pour consulter Madame Bibine. Il se redressa ensuite de toute sa taille, tenant une bannière aux couleurs de Serpentard dans une main et une de Gryffondor dans l'autre. 

Toute l'école avait les yeux rivés sur lui, retenant son souffle. 

Et alors, très lentement, Dumbledore leva la bannière rouge et or de la Maison Gryffondor. 

Les hourras retentirent dans la vallée entière, et même dans ce bruit phénoménal, on pouvait entendre Hermione hurler victorieusement. 

D'en haut, à l'Infirmerie, Harry et Draco regardaient par la fenêtre de leur nouvelle chambre et ils virent Dumbledore lever la bannière rouge et or au ciel. Harry eut un sourire en biais à l'intention de Draco. 

"Ne dis rien" fit Draco, essayant d'être furieux, mais échouant. "Ne dis rien du tout" 

**** 

Alors, comment vous l'avez trouvé ce chapitre? Moi j'ai tout particulièrement aimé la scène dans la roseraie et puis la bataille!! Mon dieu, vous ne pouvez pas savoir les fous rires que je me suis payés en traduisant! lol. Hermione en déesse guerrière, c'était tordant! Et puis la réaction de Draco...Enfin bref, j'espère que vous avez aimé autant que moi! J'attends vos impressions!! A très bientôt pour la suite! Bye! 


	9. Sur la voie d'une chose merveilleuse

Bonjour! Je vois que vous avez été unanimes pour dire que la scène de la roseraie et la bataille étaient géniales!! VIVE AIDAN LYNCH!! Voici le chapitre 9, qui marque la moitié de cette fic! Eh oui, plus que neuf chapitres avant la fin!! J'espère que ça vous plaira et je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews!! Au fait, vous avez remarqué que dans chaque chapitre, il y a un mot très particulier qui revient? Si vous voyez lequel, dites-le moi!! Ca fait un peu jeu de piste lol. 

**Nagisa Moon**: merci pour tes deux reviews!! Merci de me répéter que tu trouves ça bien, ça me ravit toujours autant!!^^Pour répondre à ta question, l'expression 'four-poster bed' veut dire 'lit à baldaquin'! Je suis contente que tu aies aimé LA scène de la roseraie et puis LA bataille qui je pense va entrer dans la légende! lol. J'espère que tu seras aussi enthousiaste pour la suite! Bises! 

**Enishi**: contente que ça te plaise!! J'ai beaucoup aimé Hermione en 'Xéna' lol, et j'aime bien comment l'auteur l'intègre à la fic! Merci et à bientôt! 

**Majandrasly**: ah, le fameux cri de guerre irlandais! J'adore les cris de guerre!! J'avoue m'être assez amusée en mettant l'expression "brailler un cri de guerre irlandais". Je trouve ça plutôt imagé et j'arrive très bien à m'imaginer la scène! Apparemment, toi aussi! Merci!! Bye! 

**Caro**: ah, ma choupinette! Toujours là pour me soutenir, m'encourager et me flatter outrageusement lol. Je t'adore, ma choupinette, tu le sais, hein!! Merci mille fois pour tout. Gros bisous! 

**Artémis**: merci! Oui, je continuerai la traduction jusqu'à la fin. Je finis toujours ce que j'ai commencé, même si ça m'énerve (exemple: Pacte avec le Diable...). Merci pour tous tes encouragements et voici la suite! Salut! 

**Eilama**: oui, je poste les chapitres relativement vite, mais je vais bientôt rentrer en période d'examen, donc ça ralentira un peu pendant quelques temps...Dans ce chapitre, tu verras comment Draco et Harry s'habituent à leur vie en commun...Il y a certains passages tordants et puis d'autres moins drôles aussi...tu verras...Merci! Bye! 

**Petite Puce**: je suis contente que ça te plaise!! Non, désolée, je n'ai pas d'adresse hotmail...Merci quand même! 

**Kaima**: salut l'impatiente lol. Ah, tu es impatiente d'avoir le prochain chapitre? Tiens, ça m'étonne!! Le voici, j'espère qu'il te plaira!! Bye!! 

**Mélina**: ben ça fait quand même huit chapitres que l'histoire est commencée, et comme elle ne dure 'que' 18 chapitres, il fallait faire bouger les choses lol. Ouais, c'est romantique une roseraie, j'suis pas une fana des fleurs, mais faut avouer que c'est romantique et poétique...Euh, pour Rogue et Sirius, je ne sais pas si tu as fait attention, mais Dumbledore a mentionné Rogue et 'quelqu'un' en parlant du nuage écarlate...Etant donné que je traduis au fur et à mesure, je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, à part: lis la suite lol. Merci! Ciao! 

**Umbre77**: contente que tu aies adoré! Moi aussi ce chapitre m'a fait bien rire. Et puis, les parents, c'est pas grave lol! J'espère que la suite plaira autant!! Ciao! 

**Alician**: bonjour, la folle lol. Ah ben j'espère que la suite sera aussi bonne, comme ça j'aurai une review de ta part...Salut! 

**Mione11**: voici la suite!! Et merci pour ta review! 

**Carramella**: quel enthousiasme!! Et puis OUI, il n'y a pas de chansons!! Aléluia!! Enfin, j'espère qu'il n'y en pas dans les autres chapitres lol. Non, je ne pense pas que ce soit le genre. Merci en tout cas. Bises. 

**LolieShing**: merci!! Je suis toute rouge lol. Heureusement que personne ne me voit!! Merci encore! Bye! 

**Elactrastars**: ah, tu vois, j'avais deviné!! Merci!! Et puis voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira autant, sinon plus! Ciao! 

**Célina**: merci! Voici la suite! Bye! 

**Mimi**: merci pour ta review!! C'est gentil!!! Contente que ça te plaise toujours! J'ai vu que tu avais repris 'Juste Harry'! C'est super! Et puis ta nouvelle s'annonce très bien aussi! Continue tes fics! Bye! 

**Nono**: voilà, la suite est disponible, j'espère ne pas avoir été trop longue...merci! Bye! 

**Chari**: salut! Oui, ça doit être embarrassant, en effet, mais bon, Dumbledore sait toujours tout, alors ce n'est pas facile de lui cacher quelque chose...J'espère que la suite te plaira! Bises. 

**Saael'**: tu m'aimes? lol. Ca c'est gentil! Contente que ça te plaise, et puis merci pour tes reviews régulières! J'espère que tu aimeras autant la suite! Bises à toi! 

**Mangafana**: je suis contente que tu ne trouves plus cette fic 'grossière' et 'salace'! Sache que je ne traduis jamais des fics que je juge grossières, mais bon, chacun ses goûts. Merci en tout cas pour ta review, je suis ravie que tu aies aimé en fin de compte! J'espère que la suite te plaira! 

Bonne lecture à tous! 

SUR LA VOIE D'UNE CHOSE MERVEILLEUSE

Ils regardèrent l'école rentrer en file indienne dans le château, puis posèrent les yeux sur le terrain de Quidditch, qui une demi-heure plus tôt était recouvert d'une couche de neige blanche et étincelante, et qui ressemblait à présent, eh bien, exactement comme si une guerre s'y était déroulée. 

"Ca fait bizarre" dit Harry, tandis qu'ils se détournaient de la fenêtre. 

"Quoi?" 

"Ca". Il fit un geste du bras en désignant la pièce. "Cette pièce. Ces lits. Nos vêtements qui ne sont pas dans des malles. Pas de travail scolaire. Pas de désordre. Cette vue par la fenêtre. Tout est bizarre" 

"Ben, là je suis d'accord avec toi, Potter" 

"Tu penses qu'on va devoir rester combien de temps ici?" 

"Aussi longtemps que ça prendra, je pense" 

"Aussi longtemps que _quoi_ prendra?" 

"Potter, je n'ai pas plus de réponses que toi". Il y avait un soupçon d'irritation dans la voix de Draco. "Tu as entendu exactement la même explication que moi. Peut-être qu'on en saura plus ce soir, mais jusque là, je suis dans le noir total" 

"Mais tu dois bien avoir une idée" insista Harry, sentant l'agitation grandissante de Draco, mais n'en tenant pas compte. "Je _sais_ que tu en sais plus que moi" 

"Et comment tu sais ça au juste, Potter?" demanda Draco, en s'énervant. 

"Parce que je le _sens_! Je sais que tu sais quelque chose!" 

"Eh bien, tu devras t'y habituer, Potter. Ce n'est pas parce tu as un moyen sournois de t'infiltrer dans ma tête que je vais te dire tout ce que je _sais_! Trouve le toi-même si t'es si malin" 

"Je ne m'infiltre _pas_ sournoisement dans ta tête! Et d'abord, toi aussi tu peux le faire!" 

"Ca ne veut pas dire que j'ai _envie_ de sentir tous tes sentiments minables, Potter!" 

Ils se lancèrent un regard mauvais, puis s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre autant qu'ils le pouvaient, c'est-à-dire que Harry alla s'allonger sur son lit et Draco retourna regarder par la fenêtre. Ils étaient peut-être juste séparés d'une quinzaine de pouces [environ 5m]. 

La pièce n'était pas vraiment petite, mais était loin d'être spacieuse. Elle se trouvait juste à côté de la salle principale de l'Infirmerie, à l'autre bout du bureau de Madame Pomfresh. Il y avait deux lits, non pas les somptueux lits à baldaquin de leurs dortoirs, mais les habituels lits d'hôpitaux, avec des barreaux aux deux extrémités. Il y avait deux fauteuils, vieux mais assez confortables. Et un placard pour leurs affaires. Une table basse vers la fenêtre. Et une petite salle de bains avec une douche. Et c'était tout. 

Harry se tourna face au mur, pour ne pas avoir à regarder Draco. L'animosité couva pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que Draco se tourne à nouveau. 

"Hé, Potter, c'est _mon _lit. Bouge ton stupide cul de Gryffondor et va sur l'autre" 

"Va te faire voir. C'est pas marqué ton nom dessus" 

"Potter...". Draco était vraiment très énervé. "Potter, je ne vais _pas _être capable de rester ici si tu continues comme ça. Dégage. De. Mon. Putain. De. Lit. Immédiatement!". Il se dressa devant Harry de toute sa taille, et lui jeta un regard furieux de haut. 

"Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, hein, Malfoy? Me frapper pour l'avoir?". Malgré ces mots, Harry sentait que Malfoy était au bord de l'explosion, et il avait peur. 

"Ah! Tu as peur!" ricana Draco. "T'as vraiment rien dans le ventre, hein! Je croyais que les Gryffondors étaient plein de _courage_!" 

"Et moi je croyais qu'il était possible que _tu_ sois un mec à peu près bien finalement! Mais non, t'es juste la petite brute malveillante que tu as toujours été! Et dire que je t'ai laissé m'_embrasser_! Bordel de merde, quel cauchemar! Garde tes instincts tordus pour toi à l'avenir!" 

Draco leva la main pour frapper Harry. Mais la mention du baiser l'avait durement touché, comme un bon coup de poing en pleine poitrine. 

"Ce sont...ce sont les mêmes instincts que les tiens, Potter" bégaya-t-il. 

Les yeux dans les yeux, ils enrageaient, sans ciller. Harry tremblait. Draco semblait être au bord des larmes. Sous le coup d'une pulsion sauvage, Harry mit vivement la main sur la nuque de Draco et attira son visage vers lui. Draco résista environ un dixième de seconde, puis sentit Harry lui planter un baiser ferme, appuyé et farouche sur les lèvres, un baiser chaud et pressant, mais sans la moindre démonstration de violence qui menaçait juste quelques secondes auparavant. La tension fut temporairement écartée, et Draco poussa un profond soupir, puis s'assit sur le lit à côté de Harry. 

"Et maintenant, qui a des instincts tordus?" dit-il doucement, mais sans méchanceté. 

Il y eut un long silence tandis que l'angoisse se dissipait jusqu'à disparaître totalement. Harry prit la parole en premier. 

"Malfoy, je suis désolé. Tu peux prendre ce lit si tu veux" 

"Non, ne t'en fais pas pour ça. C'est débile. Ne nous disputons pas pour ça" 

"On s'en est pas très bien sortis, hein?" fit Harry, une étrange tristesse dans la voix. 

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?" 

"Ben, une demi-heure. C'est tout ce que nous avons tenu avant que ça dégénère" 

Draco regarda Harry. "C'est pas un bon départ" reconnut-il. "Peut-être que demain ça sera mieux" 

"Malfoy, je ne veux pas qu'on se dispute encore, mais il y a vraiment des _tonnes _de choses que je ne comprends pas. Et j'ai le sentiment que toi tu comprends" 

Draco ne dit rien, pas vraiment sûr de comment répondre. 

"Donc" poursuivit prudemment Harry, "tu pourrais peut-être commencer par me dire ce que tu sais, j'aimerai bien écouter ça" 

"Potter" fit gentiment Draco. "Une chose à la fois. Aujourd'hui, qui dort où. Demain, on avancera. Et regardons les choses en face, le problème d'aujourd"hui est suffisamment dur à résoudre en lui-même, non?". Il fit un sourire un peu penaud à Harry. 

Harry lui rendit son sourire. 

"Hé" dit Draco. C'est un _bon _lit celui-ci, Potter, mais je pense qu'il n'est pas aussi bon que le mien là-bas. Je crois que tu vas peut-être regretter ton choix". La lueur dans les yeux de Draco fit monter la chaleur de Harry de plusieurs crans. 

"Regretter mon choix, Malfoy?" fit Harry, un brin aguicheur. Il plongea son regard dans celui de Draco. "J'espère que _non_...!" 

Ils s'étudièrent attentivement du regard, leurs sourires étant si contagieux que ce moment dura plusieurs minutes. 

"Potter, je dois dire que la première pensée que j'ai eue quand le mot 'malveillant' a été prononcé dans le feu de l'action, c'est deux points en plus pour emploi d'un vocabulaire convenable" 

"Deux points, Malfoy?". Harry sourit. "T'es sûr de pouvoir te procurer deux points, alors que Serpentard vient juste de perdre la bataille de boules de neige?" 

"D'accord!". Draco essayait tant bien que mal de prendre un air sérieux, mais il ne pouvait s'arrêter de sourire. "Plus de pitié! Là, tu l'as bien cherché, Potter!" 

Il se jeta sur Harry pour une sorte de simulacre de bataille, mais c'était bien plus un jeu qu'une véritable bataille. Les deux s'effondrèrent en gloussant sur le lit de Harry, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient aussi pleinement à l'aise en présence de l'autre qu'ils l'avaient été la nuit précédente dans la roseraie. Etendus côte à côte, ils regardaient tous les deux le plafond. 

"C'est agréable" dit Harry. 

Draco se tourna sur le côté et s'appuya sur son coude, baissant les yeux vers le visage de Harry. "Je crois" dit-il, "que si on a de la chance, ça pourra devenir encore plus agréable..." 

L'humeur devint sérieuse, et Harry _sut _que Draco allait l'embrasser à nouveau. Il sentit cette intention dans l'esprit de Draco, et il lui communiqua son accord avec les yeux. Mais au lieu de l'embrasser, Draco tendit la main et enleva doucement les lunettes de Harry. Ils plogèrent dans l'âme de l'autre, n'ayant plus besoin de la parole pour communiquer. 

Après un long moment d'immobilité parfaite, Draco parla d'une voix très douce. 

"Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ça comme marche à suivre, Potter? On ne tient pas compte des disputes, mais à la place on compte les moments où on ne se dispute _pas_. A ce sujet, on a eu sept minutes d'hostilité et une heure et quart de quelque chose de bien plus agréable. Nous sommes donc bien partis, si tu le regardes de ce point de vue" 

"Ok, Malfoy, c'est un bon plan" 

Draco hocha la tête et sourit, puis, avec une lenteur délibérée, il abaissa ses lèvres vers celles de Harry. 

"Oh mon dieu..." murmura Harry dans le plus faible des murmures, avant que sa voix ne fut coupée par la bouche à la douceur insupportable de Draco. 

**** 

"Il est parti!" hurla Ron, désespéré. "Il est parti quelque part! Il n'y a aucune trace de lui, et quelques-unes de ses affaires ont disparues! Sa baguette, des vêtements, des livres, son uniforme, son horloge, même son pyjama! Mais où peut-il être, bon sang?" 

Les Gryffondors étaient retournés dans leur Tour dans un esprit plus fêtard et enjoué que jamais, mais Ron s'était directement précipité à l'étage pour voir si Harry était couché. Hermione l'avait suivi, tout comme Seamus et Ginny, qui dans l'excitation de la bataille de boules de neige, venaient juste de remarquer l'absence de Harry. Ron regarda bêtement sous le lit de Harry si par hasard il y était, mais l'absurdité évidente de son geste le frustra encore plus. 

"Ron, calme-toi!" dit Hermione, bien qu'elle soit inquiète elle aussi. "Il _doit _y avoir une explication logique" 

"Il y _a_ une explication logique" fit une voix derrière eux. Les quatre firent volte-face. Le professeur MacGonagall se tenait là, l'air mi-sérieuse, mi-amusée. 

"Harry est parti, madame!" dit vivement Ron. "C'est juste que, je ne veux pas manquer de respect à son intimité, mais il faut que vous compreniez, il ne va pas bien! Je croyais qu'il allait mieux hier, il a même dormi un moment, mais maintenant, il a disparu!" 

"M. Weasley" dit McGonagall. "Ecoutez Miss Granger pour une fois et calmez-vous. Votre préoccupation pour Harry est tout à votre honneur, mais il n'y a pas lieu de s'inquiéter" 

"Où est-il alors, madame?" demanda sagement Hermione. "Le savez-vous?" 

"Oui, Miss Granger, je le sais. Maintenant écoutez-moi attentivement et n'intervenez pas avant que j'aie fini, Weasley. Le professeur Dumbledore a enlevé temporairement Harry de l'école. Il est à l'Infirmerie, où il restera pour le moment, car nous essayons de lui faire reprendre des habitudes de sommeil plus saines. Et après cela, nous travaillerons sur son appétit, sa dépression et ses autres problèmes. Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter, il va enfin recevoir l'aide dont il a besoin" 

Ron fut soulagé, mais il ajouta: "Ce n'est pas la peine qu'il soit séparé de nous, madame. Nous comprenons tout à fait ses problèmes. On peut facilement l'aider à manger et à dormir. D'ailleurs, la nuit dernière il a dormi environ six heures!" 

"M. Weasley" dit doucement McGonagall. "Je ne doute pas un seul instant que vous n'ayez été d'une grande aide pour Harry. Je suis sûre que vous avez tous découvert ce qui n'allait pas chez lui, et que vous êtes désireux de l'aider. Mais le problème est que _lui_ ne l'a pas encore découvert. Et quand il l'aura fait, il ira peut-être plus mal. Donc l'Infirmerie est le meilleur endroit pour lui, car on peut tout le temps prendre soin de lui, et cela peut favoriser son sommeil à n'importe quelle heure de la journée. Je sais que vous vous êtes tous fait du mauvais sang pendant des semaines, mais maintenant vous pouvez arrêter. Soyez assurés qu'il est dans un endroit sûr, et préoccupez-vous plutôt d'autres choses pour le moment présent. Comme votre travail scolaire par exemple, Weasley" 

Ron acquiesça à contrecoeur. 

"Quand est-ce que nous pourrons le voir, madame?" demanda Hermione. 

"Ah...Je crains que cela ne soit pas possible" fit McGonagall. 

""Pourquoi?" dit Ginny, alarmée. 

"Parce que ce sont les consignes du professeur Dumbledore. Aucun visiteur pendant une semaine, et puis une demi-heure par jour ensuite. Donc vous pourrez le voir un petit moment après le souper, dimanche prochain. Et qu'aucun de vous n'essaie d'y aller en douce avant cela, sinon les conséquences seront désastreuses" 

"Mais et s'il veut nous voir, madame?" insista Ron. "Une semaine entière sans visiteurs, c'est une éternité!" 

"D'après ce que j'ai compris, il vient de passer plusieurs semaines sans parler à qui que ce soit, Weasley. N'insistez pas, s'il vous plaît, et ayez confiance en le jugement de Dumbledore là-dessus. De plus" ajouta-t-elle doucement, "il ne sera pas seul à l'Infirmerie. Donc vous n'avez vraiment aucune raison de vous inquiéter. A présent, descendez et joignez-vous à la fête. J'ai prévu quelques bières-au-beurre pour vous tous" dit-elle en souriant. 

"C'est Malfoy?" demanda Ron. "Malfoy est à l'Infirmerie avec lui?" 

"M. Weasley. J'ai dit tout ce que j'avais à dire sur ce sujet. A présent, une fête en l'honneur de votre victoire vous attend dans la salle commune. Allez vous amuser. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que nous remportons une victoire aussi gratifiante contre Serpentard!" 

Il y eut quelques sourires autour d'elle à cette déclaration. La bataille de boules de neige avait vraiment été fantastique. 

"Dommage que Harry n'ait pas pu être là" dit tristement Ron tandis qu'ils descendaient tous ensemble les escaliers. 

"Oh, et Miss Granger..." ajouta McGonagall juste avant qu'ils n'atteignent la salle commune. "Performance absolument _terrifiante_ cet après-midi, je dois dire. Les jurés ont tous été grandement impressionnés par votre aptitude au combat" 

Hermione rougit légèrement, mais en fut intérieurement ravie. 

**** 

Quelques temps plus tard, il reçurent leur première visite de Madame Pomfresh. Ils étaient toujours couchés sur le lit de Harry, fixant le plafond, perdus dans les pensées de l'autre. 

"Messieurs" fit-elle sèchement en entrant, portant un plateau avec deux gobelets contenant un liquide violet fumant. "Cette chambre est pourvue de _deux _lits. Exprès. Que l'un de vous se déplace tout de suite" 

A contrecoeur, Draco se leva lentement et s'affaissa dans un des fauteuils. Harry chercha ses lunettes et les mit. 

"Ce n'est absolument pas moi qui ait voulu que vous partagiez cette chambre, mais le professeur Dumbledore a insisté là-dessus. Toutefois, je ne me gênerai pas pour en déplacer un à l'Infirmerie proprement dite si je le juge nécessaire. Est-ce clair?" 

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête. 

"A présent, buvez tous les deux une de ces potions" 

Elle déposa le plateau sur la table. Aucun des deux ne bougea. 

"Allez" fit-elle d'une voix ferme. "Je ne partirai pas tant que ces gobelets ne sont pas vides" 

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" demanda Draco. 

"Une cure de profond sommeil, spécialement préparée pour vous par le professeur Rogue. Vous allez tous les deux dormir paisiblement d'un sommeil sans rêve pendant quatre heures, peut-être cinq. Le décontractant qui se trouve dans la potion fera encore effet quelques heures après votre réveil. Après cela, nous oeuvrerons par d'autres moyens à vous redonner un sommeil normal, mais pour l'instant, j'ai décidé qu'un sommeil magique serait bon pour vous deux" 

"C'est le milieu de l'après-midi!" protesta Harry. 

"M. Potter. Ce sujet ne souffre d'aucune discussion. Veuillez boire vos potions maintenant" 

Draco prit un des gobelets et le porta à Harry, geste qui satisfit Harry au plus haut point. Puis, en regardant Madame Pomfresh droit dans les yeux, Draco descendit son propre gobelet cul sec. Harry suivit le mouvement. 

"Erk" dit Draco. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a là-dedans, bon sang?" 

"Les potions de sommeil sont au programme de _troisième_ année, n'est-ce pas, M. Malfoy?" fit Madame Pomfresh avec un sourire. "Vous disiez donc..." 

Draco lui fit une grimace sans conviction, mais elle resta de glace. 

"Bien" fit-elle, souriant malgré ses lèvres pincées. Elle rappelait légèrement Hermione à Harry. 

"Maintenant" poursuivit-elle. "En pyjamas. Tout de suite. Vous avez environ dix minutes avant que la potion ne fasse effet. Allez, au lit vous deux". Elle s'affaira à baisser leurs couvertures et à arranger leurs quelques possessions personnelles sur la table. 

Les deux garçons se contentèrent de se regarder fixement, conscients qu'ils venaient d'atteindre un moment crucial en présence d'un membre du personnel, et qu'ils avaient seulement quelques minutes pour le résoudre. 

Madame Pomfresh sentit leur gêne, et la trouva plutôt touchante. _Le nuage écarlate engloutit ces deux-là comme un brouillard_, se dit-elle, _mais ils jouent aux timides pour se déshabiller_. C'était charmant en quelque sorte. 

"Allez, bougez-vous un peu, tous les deux!". Sa voix donnait un ordre, mais son ton n'était pas sévère. "Allez, je suis responsable de cette Infirmerie depuis avant votre naissance. Il n'y a rien que vous n'ayez que je n'ai pas déjà vu auparavant" 

"Vous avez peut-être déjà tout vu" fit Harry, un peu embarrassé. "Mais _nous_, non" 

Draco le regarda et ils se mirent à ricaner tous les deux, conscients du ridicule de la situation. Madame Pomfresh trouva leur rire curieusement contagieux, et elle se prit de sympathie pour eux à ce moment-là. 

_Oh et puis merde! _songea Harry, et Draco sentit cette pensée résonner dans sa tête. Ils rirent à nouveau, et allèrent vers le placard pour prendre leur pyjama. Ils se tinrent l'un à côté de l'autre pendant qu'ils se déshabillaient, ne voulant pas se regarder, mais incapable de ne _pas _se regarder non plus. 

Madame Pomfresh leur tourna le dos et ferma avec soin la fenêtre et les rideaux. Draco était déjà en boxer tandis qu'il sortait son pyjama. Pour les garçons, c'était comme si Madame Pomfresh n'était même pas là. Leur rire était décontracté et naturel, et ne s'en allait pas. 

"Pousse-toi, Potter, tu viens de me donner un coup de coude dans les côtes" 

"Malfoy!" s'exclama Harry, surpris. "C'est ton pyjama? Il est en _soie_!" 

"Evidemment. C'est comment ça que les pyjamas sont faits, non?" dit Draco avec désinvolture, tandis qu'il enlevait son boxer et sautait dans son pantalon de pyjama d'un seul mouvement agile. Harry admira la beauté du geste, se demandant s'il lui aussi pouvait être aussi rapide. 

"Oh, _charmant_" fit Draco en s'étranglant de rire, alors que Harry se démenait avec son propre pantalon. "_Super _classe le vêtement. Le coton bleu est passé de mode depuis environ quarante ans, Potter" 

"La ferme, Malfoy" gloussa Harry. "Les pyjamas ne sont pas censés être des gravures de mode!". Une fois son pantalon enfilé, il ôta son t-shirt et enfila la chemise en coton bleu assortie. 

"Bon sang" fit Draco. "Dieu seul sait pourquoi je te trouve attirant...Tu n'as que la peau sur les os!" 

Ils se dévisagèrent, bouche bée suite à ce que Draco venait juste de dire, puis un fou rire inextinguible les secoua alors qu'ils se souvenaient de la présence de Madame Pomfresh derrière eux. Elle se sourit à elle-même. _Pas beaucoup de signes de dépression ici, en ce moment du moins_. 

"Est-ce que le spectacle est terminé?" demanda-t-elle d'un air bon enfant tandis que les deux se tenaient finalement devant elle, l'un en coton bleu, l'autre en soie noire. 

"On dirait" répondit Draco en baillant. 

"On espère que vous avez apprécié" ajouta Harry, et ils se remirent à ricaner. Mais le sommeil se faisait sentir à présent, et Madame Pomfresh les pressa de se mettre au lit. 

"Le professeur Dumbledore sera là pour vous voir à votre réveil" 

Ce furent la dernière chose qu'ils entendirent. 

Alors qu'elle les regardait sombrer dans le sommeil, Madame Pomfresh sourit encore une fois, puis ferma la porte et les laissa seuls. 

**** 

"Ils dorment" annonça le professeur Dumbledore au groupe réuni dans son bureau. 

"Monsieur le Directeur" dit Rogue. "Je ne vois pas pourquoi ce problème ridicule nous prend autant de notre temps" 

"En effet, Severus" fit Dumbledore, mais personne ne put vraiment dire s'il était d'accord avec Rogue ou s'il rejetait sa remarque. "Vous pouvez partir, si vous le désirez..." ajouta-t-il peu après, souriant avec bonté. 

Le désordre qui régnait se dissipa sur-le-champ, et Sirius - qui se délectait de la gêne de Rogue - fit une légère grimace de jubilation à McGonagall, qui l'ignora totalement. Elle ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné d'avoir dérangé sa traque au campagnol du matin même. Ces deux-là avaient une relation plutôt étrange. Il n'y avait pas tant d'années que ça qu'il avait été un de ses élèves dans ses cours de métamorphose, et un élève très doué. D'une manière inconnue et à son insu, il avait appris tout seul à être un Animagus alors qu'il était encore un adolescent, ce qui n'était pas un petit exploit de rien du tout. McGonagall songea un bref instant aux deux autres garçons qui avaient accompli la même prouesse dans la même classe. L'un était mort tragiquement, l'autre était un traître; et elle était triste à l'idée que seul Sirius avait survécu à ces années-là. Il se mettait en très grand danger en étant ici, mais pour lui, le danger n'avait aucune importance; le lien qui le reliait, à travers James et Lily, à Harry était l'un des moteurs de sa vie post-Azkaban, si ce n'était pas le seul. C'était un lien d'un genre qu'elle n'avait jamais eu et qu'elle n'expérimenterait probablement jamais à présent, bien qu'elle soit elle-même très attachée à Harry, et même protectrice. Elle capta le nouveau coup d'oeil de Sirius, et elle haussa légèrement un sourcil en réponse à son air satisfait. 

Sirius étouffa un rire a cette démonstration stupéfiante d'humanité de la part de la sévère Ecossaise. 

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle, Black?" dit Rogue d'un ton glacial, ayant vu les regards échangés entre Sirius et McGonagall. "Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, Gryffondor contre Serp-" 

"...mais je préférerais que vous restiez, bien sûr" poursuivit Dumbledore, ne tenant pas compte des tensions dans la pièce. "En l'absence des parents de Draco, j'aimerais que vous soyez ici en tant que son Directeur de Maison" 

Rogue n'esquissa aucun geste, ce que le groupe interpréta comme son intention de rester. 

"Vous allez avertir les parents de Draco?" demanda Sirius. 

"Non" répondit Dumbledore. "Pas maintenant en tout cas. Pas à moins que Draco lui-même n'en fasse expressément la demande. J'irai lui parler ce soir, mais j'ai dans l'idée qu'il n'en a pas envie pour le moment. Et le même instinct me dit, Sirius, que de même, nous ne pouvons pas affirmer que Harry accueillera avec joie votre présence. Cela prendra peut-être quelques temps avant qu'il ne soit assez à l'aise avec ses sentiments pour être capable de vous en parler. En fait, étant donné ce que vous avez rapporté de vos précédentes rencontres, il me semble effectivement que ça prendra du temps. Vous pourrez le voir ce soir, mais s'il y a le moindre signe que votre présence est stressante pour lui, j'avertirai Madame Pomfresh que la consigne 'aucun visiteur' s'étend aussi à vous" 

Le sourire mauvais et jubilatoire de Rogue était aussi large que son visage, et clairement aussi déplaisant. 

"Harry et Draco doivent rester seuls pour accepter ça _ensemble_ aussi bien qu'individuellement. Aussi douloureux que ce soit à regarder pour leurs proches, ça doit en être ainsi, parce que nous avons besoin que ça arrive aussi vite que possible. Dès que je jugerai qu'ils sont assez stables mentalement, même s'ils ne se sont pas totalement résignés à leur dépendance l'un de l'autre, nous devrons commencer à évaluer la solidité et l'étendue de leur lien magique. Ceci exigera beaucoup de travail supplémentaire de la part de nous tous pour déterminer autant que nous le pouvons à quel point leur symbiose magique influera sur leurs capacités, et ensuite pour mettre au point leur éducation en conséquence" 

L'ambiance qui régnait dans la pièce était maintenant tout autre, toutes les petites critiques sournoises et insignifiantes balayées par le ton grave de Dumbledore. 

"Je suis vraiment mal à l'aise à l'idée de me mêler de tout cela, Albus" dit McGonagall. 

"Je suis entièrement d'accord, Minerva. D'ordinaire, nous aurions simplement laissé le couple découvrir ces choses-là par eux-mêmes, mais étant donné le couple que c'est et vu les hiboux de plus en plus inquiétants de Fudge en ce qui concerne Voldemort, nous ne pouvons nous permettre d'attendre qu'un processus si lent s'achève tout seul" 

Dumbledore marqua une pause, et son air sérieux devint encore plus grave. 

"J'ai bien peur que cette question ne soit pas résolue du jour au lendemain. Et sa possible importance s'étend bien au-delà des murs de ce château. Très bientôt, nous aurons un, ou peut-être deux problèmes très importants à nous occuper. Le dilemme ici est que si nous les obligeons à passer du temps ensembles pour une résolution rapide de leurs difficultés, nous augmentons énormément les chances que cette information soit divulguée. Le fait que ces deux ennemis jurés soient isolés ensemble du reste de l'école sera bientôt connu, j'en suis sûr. Minerva, je vous crois quand vous dites que Miss Granger est déjà au courant de la plupart des événements. Je n'en aurais pas moins attendu d'elle. Mais bien que je sois certain que nous pouvons lui faire confiance pour ne pas attiser le scandale, nous ne pouvons pas attendre la même chose de la plupart des autres personnes de cette école" 

Il parcourut les visages attentifs du regard. 

"Ce qui m'amène au deuxième problème. Si l'existence du nuage écarlate parvint aux oreilles d'une seule famille, ou pire encore, aux oreilles de la Gazette du Sorcier, cela remontera sûrement à Voldemort. Il saura alors que Harry est affaibli par ça, et il pourra s'en servir contre lui. Une fois qu'il saura que la seconde moitié de cette équation est le fils unique de son plus fidèle partisan, la menace deviendra infiniment plus grande. Il saura qu'un lien entre Harry et Draco donnera sûrement naissance à des pouvoirs qui seront un danger de taille pour lui. Une autre des complications est l'aveuglement de Fudge en ce qui concerne les événements. Il est impératif qu'il ne reçoive aucun écho de tout ça" 

"Ca va être presque impossible de garder ça secret!" fit Sirius. 

"J'en suis conscient. Il faut que nous formions un groupe très uni qui sera le seul à connaître la totalité des événements, et nous devons prier pour que la peur que Draco a de son propre père soit suffisante pour que ça l'empêche de dire à Lucius Malfoy ce qui s'est passé. Et nous avons besoin d'une couverture. Je n'ai encore aucune idée de ce qu'elle sera, mais nous devons réfléchir à une raison irréfutable pour justifier l'isolement que M. Potter et M. Malfoy doivent subir, quelque chose que nous pourrons révéler à l'école sans que la vérité ne soit dévoilée. Réfléchissez-y tous, s'il vous plaît, car j'ai dans l'idée que nous en aurons besoin avant la fin de la journée" 

"Maladie du sommeil" dit immédiatement Rogue. "Un genre de trouble du sommeil qu'ils ont attrapé à cause de ce maudit satyre de Hagrid. Peut-être que nous pourrions dire que le satyre était allé dans un pays saugrenu, et que cette maladie n'est pas totalement comprise dans notre pays. Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi seuls Malfoy et Potter sont affectés. Ce qui expliquerait aussi leur comportement étrange de ces derniers temps. Et ce qui expliquerait pourquoi nous les avons enlevés du chaos de l'école pour les mettre dans le calme de l'Infirmerie, et pourquoi, à cause de leur besoin de sommeil, nous n'autorisons pas de visiteurs" 

"Excellent, Severus" fit Dumbledore. "Ca fait parfaitement l'affaire, et c'est assez intéressant pour ne pas avoir l'air d'une couverture. Nous serons peut-être capables d'étouffer la situation, finalement. En raison de l'extrême délicatesse de ce sujet, je suggère que personne d'autre que ceux qui sont déjà au courant soit averti de ce qui se passe réellement. Nous quatre, et Pompom. Je pense que nous devons aussi y ajouter Hermione Granger. Je lui parlerai moi-même pour déterminer l'étendue de ce qu'elle sait. Si Miss Granger en a parlé à ses amis, j'irai également leur parler et insisterai sur le besoin primordial de garder le silence pour plus de sûreté" 

Les autres acquiescèrent. 

"Mais par-dessus tout, je veux que la gravité de la situation ne soit en aucun cas révélée aux garçons eux-mêmes, car ils ne doivent pas être plus troublés qu'ils ne le sont déjà, et ce le plus longtemps possible. Ce doit être un moment de véritable bonheur pour eux, et qui sommes-nous pour leur refuser tout ce qu'ils peuvent gagner en étant ensemble? Surtout que ça peut être d'une valeur immense pour _nous tous_, pas seulement pour eux: nous ne devons pas oublier que l'amour porté à Harry Potter a déjà vaincu Voldemort une fois, et que ça peut très bien recommencer..." 

**** 

Draco se réveilla en premier. C'était une sensation étrange de se réveiller d'un sommeil magique dans une chambre inconnue, et sa première réaction fut une légère angoisse. 

Puis tout lui revint. Il était à l'Infirmerie et partageait une petite chambre avec Potter. Les rideaux étaient tirés et il faisait plus ou moins totalement noir, mais un fin rayon de lumière qui filtrait sous la porte commença à éclairer les environs. Tout était calme. Il entendait la respiration paisible de Potter depuis l'autre lit, et il se demanda vaguement quand est-ce qu'il se réveillerait. _En parlant de ça_, se dit-il, _quelle heure est-il?_

Dans la pénombre de la pièce, Draco aperçut l'horloge-Vif d'or de Harry voleter silencieusement à côté de l'oreiller de son propriétaire. Il prit sa baguette magique. 

"Accio horloge-machin" marmonna-t-il. 

L'horloge-Vif d'or ne bougea pas. _Fait chier_, se dit-il, _il faut savoir précisément ce qu'est l'objet que l'on souhaite avant de lancer l'Accio. _Il sortit lentement de son lit et se dirigea vers Harry pour prendre l'horloge à la main. 

_C'est un joli petit truc_, songea Draco tandis qu'il tournait et retournait l'objet dans sa main. Mais il n'avait pas l'air d'y avoir de cadran ou quelque chose qui puisse indiquer l'heure. Quand même, il était certain que c'était une horloge. _Comment ça marche?_

"Quelle heure est-il, s'il te plaît?" demanda-t-il, mais l'objet ne montra aucun signe qu'il avait entendu. _Bon dieu de merde, est-ce que ce truc est ensorcelé afin que seul Potter puisse s'en servir?_

"Potter, t'es réveillé? Comment ça marche?" fit-il à voix basse. 

Harry reposait, totalement immobile, si ce n'était le mouvement régulier presque imperceptible de sa poitrine. Son visage n'était pas vraiment détendu, mais pas vraiment tourmenté non plus, et comme l'horloge, il ne montra aucun signe qu'il l'avait entendu. 

Draco regarda attentivement cet Harry endormi. Ses lunettes étaient à côté de son lit, posées soigneusement près de sa baguette. Draco fit une pause tandis qu'il se remémorait les événements de l'après-midi: une dispute, presque une bagarre, et deux baisers de plus. S'il voulait arrêter maintenant cette affaire, il n'y arriverait pas. Il s'était écoulé à peine une journée depuis leur première discussion convenable, dehors près du lac, mais ils avaient déjà fait davantage de chemin pendant ce laps de temps qu'il n'aurait osé l'imaginer. Quand Draco s'était secoué et sorti de ce broyage de noir sans fin, s'était habillé et était sorti pour avoir sa première véritable conversation avec Potter, il aurait à peine pu imaginer que vingt-quatre heures plus tard, Potter et lui auraient passé plusieurs heures agréables ensemble, se seraient embrassés trois fois, se seraient vus en petite tenue, et qu'à présent ils se retrouvaient isolés tous les deux pendant une période indéterminée sans aucune interruption. _Ne soyez pas effrayés_, avait dit Dumbledore._ Vous êtes sur la voie d'une chose merveilleuse_. Est-ce que Dumbledore essayait de les réunir? Ca en avait apparemment tout l'air. Pourquoi voudrait-il faire ça? 

Ses yeux restaient fixés sur Harry. _Comme il a l'air vulnérable en ce moment_, songea-t-il. Ses sentiments pour Potter avaient tellement changé ces dernières temps, changé jusqu'à en être méconnaissables. Il savait qu'il était en train de tomber profondément amoureux de lui, il en était conscient depuis quelques temps. Mais il ressentait aussi quelque chose d'autre, un autre sentiment qui lui était totalement inconnu. Il commençait à se sentir _protecteur_ à son égard. Il ne s'était toujours pas habitué à l'étrangeté de cette émotion, mais depuis qu'il l'avait observé se débattre contre des choses qu'il n'arrivait pas à croire dehors près du lac, il s'était mis à se demander comment lui, Draco, pourrait remonter Potter jusque dans la lumière. Enfin, apparemment, il allait saisir sa chance maintenant. Quel que soit le temps qu'ils allaient passer ensemble, il allait faire compter chaque seconde. Il baissa la main et passa avec douceur le dos de l'un de ses doigts sur la joue de Harry. 

Harry continua de dormir, sans savoir ce qui se passait. 

"Oh, _bien sûr_" se dit Draco pour lui-même. "Tempus" 

L'horloge-Vif d'or l'informa poliment qu'il était vingt heures quarante-cinq. 

Harry était pelotonné sur son oreiller d'un côté du lit, et Draco se hissa au bout du lit et s'assit, le dos appuyé contre le mur, appréciant leur proximité, sentant le calme étrangement vide de Harry dans sa propre tête. Mais il ne régnait pas le même calme dans l'esprit de Draco. Pour la première fois, il songeait aux conséquences de leur relation grandissante au-delà de l'école. _C'est **Harry Potter**, putain de merde_. Ses copains Serpentards...ses parents...et encore plus d'affaires inconcevables... 

Ce fut peut-être vingt minutes plus tard, tandis que Draco était toujours assis aux pieds de Harry, l'esprit troublé même au calme, que la porte s'ouvrit, et qu'entra le professeur Dumbledore, suivi de près par Madame Pomfresh et Sirius. 

La lumière vive provenant des lampes de l'Infirmerie entra à flots dans leur petit royaume et éclaira les deux garçons, aussi immobiles que des statues, l'un dormant, l'autre le gardant. 

"M. Malfoy" dit Madame Pomfresh. Je vous ai déjà dit que cette chambre était équipée de deux lits. Veuillez retourner dans le vôtre" 

Draco eut l'air irrité par cette interruption, mais il poussa un soupir, se glissa lentement hors du lit et s'affaissa dans un fauteuil. 

"Bonsoir Draco" fit Dumbledore. "Comment te sens-tu?" 

"Fatigué" répondit platement Draco. "Détendu, mais plus fatigué que jamais" 

"Et Harry?" poursuivit Dumbledore. "Il est en train de somnoler?" 

"Non" dit Draco. "Il ne s'est pas encore réveillé" 

"Vraiment?". Le ton de la voix de Dumbledore avait légèrement changé. "Pompom, cela fait combien de temps que vous leur avez donné la potion?" 

"Environ six heures, monsieur le Directeur" fit Madame Pomfresh. 

Sirius passa devant Draco et alla vers le lit de Harry, puis il posa la main sur la tête de son filleul. "Il dort à poings fermés, Albus" 

Draco senti immédiatement la légère tension qui régnait dans la pièce. 

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" demanda-t-il vivement. "Pourquoi c'est un problème qu'il dorme encore?" 

"Il n'y a aucun problème, Draco" dit Dumbledore d'une voix apaisante. "Nous sommes simplement surpris que la potion fasse encore effet sur lui. Son action est supposée durer cinq heures maximum. Pompom, pouvez-vous allez chercher le professeur Rogue, s'il vous plaît? Je voudrais savoir avec précision quelle version de la potion il a utilisée" 

Madame Pomfresh quitta la pièce. 

"Oublie Harry pour le moment, s'il te plaît" dit Dumbledore avec douceur. "...si tu peux. Je veux _te_ parler. Sirius, pouvez-vous nous laisser seuls un petit moment?" 

Sirius sourit, puis sortit. 

"Draco, il faut que je te parle au sujet de tes parents. Normalement, quand un élève reste un long moment à l'Infirmerie, j'envoie un hibou à ses parents pour les informer de la situation. Mais je pense que nous sommes tous les deux conscients que ce ne sont pas des circonstances normales et je ne crois pas que ce soit moi qui devrait prendre cette décision. C'est à toi de décider. Y as-tu déjà réfléchi?" 

"Monsieur, puis-je être totalement franc?" 

"Bien sûr" 

"Je vous suis reconnaissant de l'opportunité que vous nous avez donnée, et je crois que je commence à comprendre pourquoi vous nous l'avez donnée. Mais j'ai quelques inquiétudes. Je sais bien plus pourquoi nous sommes ici que Potter, et nous avons beaucoup de choses à parler. Entre-temps, tout ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est de dormir, mais lui, il a besoin de beaucoup plus. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, mais je peux en quelque sorte sentir un grand trou à l'endroit où les faits réels devraient être dans sa tête. Et je sens qu'il est très vulnérable, et il est tout le temps comme ça. Je ne veux pas rendre la situation encore plus difficile. En raison de cela, je ne veux pas que vous le disiez à mes parents. S'ils savaient, cela les amènerait ici, et leur présence apporterait uniquement des...complications" 

"Très bien. Tes paroles sont sages, Draco" 

"Mais ce n'est certainement pas la principale préoccupation pour le moment. Et le reste de l'école?" 

"J'ai dit à toute l'école ce soir au souper que vous souffrez tous les deux de troubles du sommeil suite à votre exposition au satyre Dixter. Heureusement, ça n'a pas causé une aussi grande agitation qu'on ne l'aurait pensé. Et certainement pas le genre d'agitation qu'aurait causé la _vérité_, j'imagine" 

"La vérité va sûrement être divulguée tôt ou tard. Je ne vais pas être capable de la cacher une fois que Potter aura repris des forces" 

"Non, en effet. On ne vous demandera pas de la cacher à ce moment-là. Mais pour l'instant..." 

"Exactement". Après une pause, Draco reprit: "Vous devez me laisser tout lui dire quand je pense qu'il sera prêt, ou quand il le demandera, ce qui arrivera bientôt, dans les deux cas. Il peut tout sentir dans ma tête, et il sait déjà que je lui cache quelque chose. En fait, on s'est disputés à propos de ça cet après-midi. Mais vous pouvez me laisser faire. Il _faut _que ce soit moi qui lui raconte tout ce bazar, et la signification de tout ça. Mais c'est délicat, et son importance dépasse largement lui et moi. Donc, pas de complications, pas de parents" 

Le silence se fit et les deux arrivèrent à un accord tacite. 

"Draco, je suis impressionné par ta maturité et ton calme. C'est tout à ton honneur. Harry a de la chance. Vous en avez tous les deux" 

"Merci, monsieur. Je sais" dit doucement Draco. "Une dernière chose. Il y a au moins un membre de l'école qui en connaît autant que moi, peut-être plus, et deux ou trois autres qui ne sont pas loin derrière" 

"Je présume que vous voulez parler de Miss Granger et de ses amis?" dit Dumbledore en souriant. 

Draco hocha la tête. Il commençait à se rendre compte, comme Harry, que pratiquement rien n'échappait à Dumbledore. 

"Il n'y aura aucune...complication de ce quatuor, Draco" 

Le silence s'installa pendant quelques minutes de plus, jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre à nouveau et que Madame Pomfresh entre. Rogue et Sirius étaient derrière elle. 

Rogue signala qu'il avait quelque chose à dire, mais Dumbledore lui demanda de continuer, et ce devant Draco. 

"La potion était une cure normale de sommeil profond de cinq heures, monsieur le Directeur. Elle contenait quelques racines de sopora supplémentaires en tant que décontractant, pour faciliter la transition lors du réveil de ce sommeil magique. Mais il n'y avait rien qui puisse garder Potter dans ce sommeil de plomb. S'il est toujours dans un aussi profond sommeil, ce n'est _pas _dû à la potion. En fait, vu l'était actuel de Potter, je m'étais attendu à ce qu'il se réveille longtemps _avant_ la fin des cinq heures, pas à ce qu'il dorme davantage" 

Dumbledore resta calme. "Pompom, Sirius. Des suggestions?" 

"Aucune pour l'instant" fit Sirius. 

"Non" fit Madame Pomfresh. 

"Bon, nous n'avons pas à nous inquiéter pour le moment" dit Dumbledore. "Ca fait seulement six heures. Je pense que nous pouvons mettre ça sur le compte de l'épuisement et laisser les choses comme ça pour l'instant. Draco, merci pour la conversation que nous avons eue un peu plus tôt. Nous allons te laisser à présent. Essaie de dormir un peu plus, mais au cas où tu n'y arrives pas, Madame Pomfresh a encore de la potion pour dormir, pour environ une vingtaine d'heures. Le professeur Rogue en préparera plus s'il t'en faut encore après ça. Et Draco, ne t'inquiète pas pour Harry. Bonne nuit" 

Ils s'en allèrent, et Draco se rassit sur le lit de Harry dans la même position qu'auparavant. Comment pouvait-il ne _pas _s'inquiéter? Après deux autres heures passées à _ne pas s'inquiéter_ et pendant lesquelles Harry ne s'était toujours pas réveillé, il finit par rabattre les couvertures, se pelotonna contre Harry et il fut lui-même emporté dans un sommeil naturel en quelques minutes. 

C'était tellement plus facile de dormir quand Harry était près de lui. 

Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il a le petit Harry? C'est la grande question!! J'espère que ça vous a plu, et je vous dis à bientôt! 


	10. De nombreuses rencontres

Bonjour à tous! Voici le chapitre 10! Alors, Harry se réveillera ou pas?? C'est la grande question!! J'espère que ça vous plaira et j'attends (comme toujours!) Vos commentaires!! Merci à tous les reviewers et à ceux qui me lisent ;). Ah oui, et puis évidemment, j'ai toujours eu beaucoup de chance: je vous dis qu'il y a un mot qui revient dans chaque chapitre ('inconcevable', que beaucoup ont trouvé d'ailleurs, bravo!! lol) et comme par hasard, il n'est PAS dans ce chapitre lol. Pfff... 

**Mione11**: voici la suite!! Merci pour ta review! 

**Chari**: salut! Ah ah, tu sauras si ce qu'a Harry est vraiment grave dans ce chapitre! Peut-être que c'est très grave et qu'il va mourir dans d'atroces souffrances...Non, quand même l'auteur n'est pas sadique à ce point!! Ciao! 

**Mimi**: salut! Oui, en effet c'est une fin possible, quoiqu'un peu triste...Je suis contente que tu aimes toujours! Tu as trouvé le chapitre 9 plus long que les autres? Ah ben c'est bizarre parce qu'en fait il est plus court que les autres justement! lol. Si, si, c'est vrai! Pour répondre à ta question, je n'ai fait que parcourir la fic car je la lis au fur et à mesure que je la traduis, mais j'ai vaguement vu un 'passage à l'acte'...Mais s'il est détaillé ou pas, je ne peux pas te le dire...Mais quand même, vu que la fic est classée R, il faut s'attendre à tout! lol. Bye! 

**Majandrasly**: Contente que tu aimes!! Pour ta question, je pense que le quatuor englobe Ron, Ginny, Seamus et Dean, parce que Hermione va avoir un rôle à part, comme tu le verras dans ce chapitre...J'espère que ça te plaira! Salut! 

**Lululle**: voici la suite!! 

**Nicolina**: salut! Merci pour tes deux reviews! C'est gentil! J'espère que je ne me suis pas trop faite attendre! Ciao! 

**Kikoo**: merci!! Ravie qu'elle te plaise et qu'elle soit dans tes favorites^^. J'espère être à la hauteur pour la suite! 

**Mélina**: oui, effectivement, ça serait une idée que Draco embrasse Harry! Je n'y avais pas pensé! Bon, ça ferait un peu conte de fée, mais ça serait marrant...Apparemment, l'auteur a choisi une voie plus "terre-à-terre" lol...Ciao! 

**Electrastars**: salut! On s'inquiète pour le petit Harrynouchet? lol. Tu en sauras un peu plus dans ce chapitre. C'est ta fic préférée de tout ff.net?? Wow, ben dis donc!! Allez, à bientôt! Et merci! 

**LolieShing**: contente que tu aimes! Voici la suite! Merci pour tes compliments, ça me touche. Ciao! 

**Nagisa Moon**: oui, hypothèse intéressante lol. Mais ce n'est pas la bonne!! J'espère que tu aimeras autant la suite! Bye! 

**Mangafana**: je réponds toujours à tout ceux qui me reviewent, c'est quand même la moindre des choses! Donc tu n'as pas à me remercier! Par contre, moi je te remercie de ta review^^. 

**Fannie**: salut! Moi aussi j'ai bien aimé la scène du pyjama lol. Moi je ne suis pas super satisfaite de mes traductions, mais si ça vous plaît, c'est l'essentiel!! Et puis j'essaie de traduire le plus vite possible, surtout que j'ai bientôt mes examens...Merci! Ciao! 

**Artemisa**: merci d'avoir reviewé le chapitre 1, j'espère que la suite te plaît toujours! Et puis moi je suis d'accord, les garçons sont quand même un peu portés sur la choses lol. Certes, il y a des exceptions partout!!! 

**Saael'**: merci pour ta review (encore une fois!). Je suis contente que tu trouves Harry et Draco 'choupi' lol. Dans ce chapitre, Draco va se la jouer grand protecteur! lol. Bises à toi! 

**Caro**: kikou ma p'tite choupinette!! Ben là, il y aura plus de Draco que de Harry, vu l'état de ce dernier!! Merci d'être fidèle au poste!! Et puis pour tous ces beaux compliments pas franchement mérités, mais adorables quand même!! A très bientôt! Gros bisous^^ 

**Alician**: merci!! Oui, je vais continuer, de toutes façons, moi aussi j'aime beaucoup cette fic! Bye! 

**Umbre77**: vi, nos deux tourtereaux se rapprochent, mais c'est un peu coupé par le sommeil prolongé de Harry!! Tu vas savoir ce qu'il a dans ce chapitre! J'espère que tu aimeras! Ciao! 

**Lilabeth**: merci, c'est trop gentil! Oui, c'est long, mais quand on aime, on ne compte pas! Contente que ça te plaise et merci encore! 

**Malissandre**: c'est gentil de préférer lire ma traduction plutôt que d'aller voir la VO!! Ta patience sera récompensée, tu vas savoir ce qu'a ce cher Harry^^. Merci encore!! 

**Eilema**: oui, tu as trouvé: il va se réveiller dans 1 mois et demi, bravo!! Meuh non, je plaisante lol. J'ai beaucoup aimé le coup de la casserole et de la louche lol. Il faudrait donner l'idée à Draco...Lui aussi essaie de le réveiller...En tout cas, merci pour ta review! Bye! 

Bonne lecture à tous! 

DE NOMBREUSES RENCONTRES

Ce fut Dumbledore qui lui secoua l'épaule pour le réveiller le lendemain matin, le lundi suivant la Grande Compétition de Boules de Neige. Mais était-ce vraiment le matin? Toute notion du temps l'avait totalement déserté en raison des potions, de l'excitation et de la nouveauté de leur situation. 

"Tempus" dit distraitement Draco, et l'horloge-Vif d'or l'informa poliment qu'il était exactement quatre heures trente du matin. 

"Nom de Dieu!" jura-t-il, ne réalisant pas vraiment qu'il était toujours dans le lit de Harry et que le Directeur se tenait juste devant eux. 

Tout à coup, la réalité de la situation le frappa de plein fouet et il fulmina: "Merde, oh désolé monsieur, je veux dire, désolé, je ne voulais pas désobéir à Madame Pomfresh, je viens juste de m'endormir ici, rien ne s'est passé, honnêtement...". Et il rabattit hâtivement les couvertures pour retourner dans son propre lit. 

Dumbledore sourit. "Chhh, Draco" dit-il. "Reste où tu es. Il n'y a pas de mal" 

Draco ouvrit les yeux et essaya tant bien que mal d'y voir clair, mais il était encore groggy et il fallut quelques minutes avant qu'une conversation productive ne soit possible. 

"Je suis désolé de te réveiller si tôt. Mais Madame Pomfresh et le professeur Rogue pensent tous les deux que ce serait mieux que tu ne dormes pas trop d'heures d'affilée, pas encore en tout cas. Ils dorment tous les deux à présent, donc je me suis porté volontaire pour cette visite très matinale. Je te propose de rester éveillé jusque vers midi, puis de prendre un peu de potion, si tu le souhaites, cet après-midi. Nous augmenterons progressivement tes heures de sommeil jusqu'à te faire dormir neuf heures environ" 

"Merci, monsieur" fit Draco. "Mais je crois que je préfère le sommeil normal au sommeil magique" 

"Ca fait plaisir à entendre, Draco. Mais n'hésite pas à te servir du sommeil magique si tu veux faciliter ton réveil. Bon, alors et Harry, il s'est réveillé?" 

"Non" répondit Draco. Il se concentra du mieux qu'il put pour essayer de sentir les pensées de Harry. Mais tout était vide. Dumbledore ne dit rien. 

"Je l'aurais su s'il s'était réveillé pendant que je dormais" dit finalement Draco. "On dirait toujours...qu'il est dans un autre monde. Jusqu'à hier, quand je le sentais endormi, c'était _différent_. Je croyais cette nuit qu'il était juste profondément endormi, mais maintenant on dirait qu'il n'est pas là du tout" 

Dumbledore resta silencieux, et Draco ajouta: "Je peux commencer à m'inquiéter maintenant?" 

"Est-ce que ma réponse fera une quelconque différence?" demanda Dumbledore, les yeux légèrement brillants. 

"Probablement pas" répondit Draco avec un sourire d'une timidité touchante. 

"Je veux que tu saches que cette affaire retient toute l'attention du petit groupe de personne qui sait la vérité. Mais je pense toujours sincèrement que ceci ne doit pas être source d'une trop grande inquiétude. Et tu dois d'ailleurs te préoccuper un peu de _toi_. Tu as un long chemin à faire avant de revenir à ton ancien 'moi'" 

"Je ne crois pas avoir envie de redevenir mon ancien 'moi', monsieur. Quand je pense à certaines choses que j'ai dites et faites...Potter ne va jamais me pardonner quand il comprendra la véritable situation" 

"C'est principalement la raison pour laquelle je vous ai accordé ce temps passé ensemble, Draco, pour que vous puissiez vous habituer à vos différences" 

"Je vous en suis reconnaissant...mais plus j'y pense et moins j'ai de l'espoir. Je redoute même un peu son réveil à cause de ça" 

"Chaque chose en son temps, Draco. Je suis certain que vous arriverez à quelque chose. Harry est...quelqu'un de bien. Il t'écoutera à coup sûr" 

"Merci, monsieur. Je l'espère" 

"Bon. Revenons à l'affaire en question. Madame Pomfresh viendra régulièrement s'occuper de toi, et avec Harry dans cet état, tu vas malheureusement recevoir plusieurs visites d'autres personnes aujourd'hui. Je passerai te voir chaque jour dans la soirée. Mais en dehors de cela, je n'autoriserai aucune visite de la part d'autres élèves. Ceci pour que tu disposes de l'espace nécessaire pour reprendre des forces. Tous tes efforts doivent se concentrer sur le sommeil, la nourriture et le repos. Tes problèmes avec Harry se présenteront quand ils auront à le faire. Encore une question" ajouta Dumbledore. 

"Oui?" 

"Quel est ce joli petit appareil?". Dumbledore attrapa l'horloge-Vif d'or. 

"Je n'en suis pas certain, mais c'est une espèce d'horloge. C'est à Potter. Génial, non? J'en avais jamais vu" 

"Tempus" fit Dumbledore. 

L'horloge-Vif d'or ne dit rien. "Oh. Je m'y suis mal pris? Comment ça marche?" demanda Dumbledore. 

"Euh...il faut juste dire 'tempus' et elle dit l'heure" dit Draco, intrigué, car ça ne semblait plus être le cas. 

"Hmmm" fit le Directeur, voulant en dire beaucoup plus que Draco ne comprit. 

Draco prit l'horloge et marmonna: "Tempus" 

L'horloge-Vif d'or l'informa poliment qu'il était près de quatre heures quarante-cinq. 

"Hmmm en effet" fit à nouveau Dumbledore. Bon, je t'ai pris suffisamment de ton temps. Je vais te laisser à présent. Si j'étais toi, je sommeillerais un moment puis je m'occuperais avec un livre ou quelque chose. Madame Pomfresh arrivera un peu plus tard avec de quoi manger. Je crois, Draco, qu'elle voudra te trouver dans ton propre lit quand elle viendra" 

"Oh d'accord, oui" fit Draco en rougissant. "Je ferais mieux de changer de lit tout de suite, au cas où je m'endorme à nouveau" 

"Ou..." ajouta Dumbledore, mystérieux. "...peut-être qu'elle abandonnera simplement cette idée en temps voulu. Qui sait?" 

Draco lui sourit, et alors que le Directeur quittait la pièce, il se blottit à nouveau contre le corps immobile, à la chaleur apaisante qui reposait près de lui. Un sommeil naturel, dépourvu de toute magie, l'emporta de nouveau après seulement quelques minutes. 

**** 

Les cours se déroulèrent normalement le lendemain de la Grande Compétition de Boules de Neige. Davantage de neige était tombée durant la nuit, recouvrant les preuves visibles de la bataille de la veille, mais dans les couloirs et les salles de classe de l'Ecole de Poudlard, les souvenirs étaient encore vifs et nets, et pour les Gryffondors, leur victoire avait été mise au même niveau que gagner la Coupe de Quidditch et le Tournoi des Maisons. Mais seule une poignée de personnes savait véritablement la raison pour laquelle Dumbledore avait si soudainement annoncé l'idée de la Compétition à l'école. 

Les écoles, et plus particulièrement les pensionnats, sont de drôles d'endroits, où il est pratiquement impossible de garder un secret. Avec autant de personnes vivant très proches les unes des autres jour après jour, tout ce qui sort un peu de l'ordinaire est déniché et épluché pendant un moment, comme étant le sujet de conversation essentiel de la semaine. Dumbledore le savait bien sûr, mais il n'était pas considéré comme le Plus Grand Directeur de Poudlard de Tous les Temps sans raison. Certes, dans des conditions normales, la nouvelle que Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy étaient confinés pour des raisons mystérieuses à l'Infirmerie aurait été un sujet de conversation irrésistible. Mais, en profitant d'un événement semblable à la Compétition de Boules de Neiges, et avec l'annonce de la nouvelle déguisée en maladie faite la veille au soir à toute l'école dans une longue liste de remarques délibérément assommantes, personne n'avait bronché. Il y avait tout simplement trop à dire sur la façon dont Hermione avait remporté la Bataille de Poudlard pour qu'il reste de la place pour d'autres nouvelles intéressantes. 

Hermione, évidemment, s'était immédiatement dit qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Certaines choses clochaient, mais elle les avait gardées pour elle-même, les cachant même à Ron. Tout était fait avec un _timing parfait_. Ok, elle pouvait accepter le fait que Dumbledore avait voulu parler à Harry. Mais. Au moment précis où il allait débuter la Compétition de Boules de Neige? Et. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que Emily de Souza soit venue dans la Maison Gryffondor. Les instructions auraient été annoncées bien plus efficacement à toute l'école quand ils étaient tous réunis dehors. Hermione savait que la seule raison pour laquelle Emily avait été là, c'était pour mettre la main sur Harry et l'enlever du reste de l'école à un moment où il serait passé inaperçu. Et puis il y avait eu la réticence curieuse de McGonagall à leur dire si Malfoy était lui aussi touché, même si elle s'était risquée dans les dortoirs pour les trouver, et avait fourni plus de renseignements que Hermione pouvait s'en souvenir. _Hmmm_. Et quelles étaient ces balivernes à propos d'une _maladie du sommeil_? 

Si Hermione avait des soupçons, Ron, lui, boudait, tout simplement. Ca lui avait paru amèrement ironique qu'à l'instant même où Harry était à nouveau privé de leur compagnie, c'était Hermione qui était devenue le sujet de discussion de l'école. Et il était profondément irrité que, seulement quelques heures après sa réconciliation avec Harry - un des moments les plus difficiles et les plus émouvants de sa vie -, d'autres étaient intervenus pour aider Harry à se dépêtrer de ses problèmes, ce qui était précisément le travail que Ron voulait faire lui-même. Il faisait toujours la tête quand Hermione le rejoignit au repas de midi et réunit le reste de la "famille" Gryffondor autour d'eux pour une conversation discrète. 

"Des choses étranges se préparent" dit-elle au groupe. 

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Herm?" demanda Seamus. 

"Je n'en suis pas certaine, mais je sais qu'il est impératif que nous ne parlions à personne de ce que nous savons à propos de Harry. Dumbledore a manifestement pris le contrôle de la situation à présent, et apparemment, il s'est donné beaucoup de mal pour le cacher au reste de l'école, donc je pense que le secret est à l'ordre du jour. Nous allons devoir avancer et tout oublier, et faire confiance à Dumbledore sur ce sujet à présent. Nous avons fait tout ce que nous pouvons pour le moment" 

"Comment s'est-il donné beaucoup de mal, Hermione?" demanda Ginny. "Il n'a fait que dire qu'ils étaient malades. Ce qui est vrai quelque part" 

"Oui, mais créer l'énorme attraction qu'a été l'affaire Boules de Neige, juste pour faire une couverture? J'appelle ça _s'être donné beaucoup de mal_. Toute l'école regardait de l'autre côté, nous y compris" 

Il ne semblait y avoir aucun argument à cela, et le groupe se remit à manger et à parler de la Compétition de Boules de Neige, mais Hermione avait toujours des doutes, et Ron affichait toujours un air boudeur. 

En quittant la Grande Salle une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Hermione ne fut pas du tout surprise quand Dumbledore apparut presque comme par magie à ses côtés, et sans que quiconque ne le remarque, lui demanda si elle pourrait avoir l'obligeance de s'arrêter à son bureau après le cours d'Arithmancie cet après-midi même. "Le mot de passe est _Vers Gigoteurs_", ajouta-t-il, une lueur dans les yeux. "Montez directement". 

Hermione pouffa après son départ. Les Vers Gigoteurs étaient la dernière sucrerie à la mode de chez Honeyduke. C'étaient des vers en gélatine longs d'une quinzaine de centimètres qui, dès qu'on mordait dedans, se mettaient à gigoter dans tous les sens jusqu'à ce qu'on les découpe en au moins dix morceaux. Si on les avalait sans les avoir démembrés de cette façon, ils grouillaient dans l'estomac pendant plusieurs heures. La rumeur courait que les jumeaux avaient en fait vendu cette recette à Honeyduke contre une grosse somme d'argent, mais jusque là, les deux partis impliqués avaient refusé de confirmer ou d'infirmer cette histoire. Cependant, les jumeaux étaient tous les deux montés sur de nouveaux balais depuis ce trimestre-là. L'image du Directeur essayant de parler avec des vers en gélatine se tortillant dans sa bouche était amusante, et Hermione riait toujours intérieurement en allant en Arithmancie. 

**** 

Dumbledore avait eu raison à propos des consignes de Madame Pomfresh; quand elle était entrée dans la chambre des deux garçons, peu de temps avant neuf heures ce matin-là avec du thé et du pain grillé, elle avait exigé que Draco retourne immédiatement dans son propre lit. Il avait dormi en pointillés peu de temps après que Dumbledore l'eût réveillé, mais le besoin d'un sommeil plus profond lui tiraillait toujours douloureusement tout le corps. Draco avait poussé un profond soupir puis s'était extirpé du lit de Harry, qui était toujours endormi. 

Il avait pris une tranche de pain grillé et avait réussi à avaler une demi-tasse de thé, pendant que Madame Pomfresh s'affairait autour de Harry, arrangeant son pyjama et plaçant sa main sur son front à intervalles réguliers, puis elle était partie, et Draco était aussitôt retourné sur le lit de Harry, et s'était assis aux pieds du jeune homme, comme il l'avait fait la veille. Il avait un livre à lire, mais son esprit et son regard revenaient sans cesse sur Harry. 

Le visiteur suivant fut Sirius, environ une demi-heure plus tard, qui n'éleva aucune objection quand il vit où Draco était assis. Ils eurent une conversation bizarre, la première qu'ils avaient jamais eue, qui fut basée uniquement sur des sous-entendus. Sirius partit environ cinq minutes plus tard, sur une dernière phrase à Draco. 

"Draco, quoi qu'il arrive, promets-moi _s'il te plaît_ que tu ne lui feras jamais, jamais, de mal" 

Draco soupira. Sirius ne comprenait pas. Mais, instinctivement, il appréciait Sirius d'une certaine manière, et il lui dit gentiment: "Pourquoi lui ferais-je du mal? Je ne peux même pas supporter d'être éloigné de lui de plus de trois pas" 

Il y eut un moment où la compréhension passa entre eux, puis Sirius s'en alla. 

Le visiteur suivant fut Rogue, qui arriva peu après dix heures. Draco trouva amusant de penser qu'il venait juste de donner le cours de Potions auquel Potter et lui assistaient d'habitude. Rogue faisait son devoir et était professionnel, sans être vraiment bourru; _sans aucun doute pour cacher son embarras face à la situation_, pensa Draco. Harry dormait toujours, inconscient de tout. Rogue essaya de faire quelques examens sur Harry pendant qu'il dormait, se demandant si des indices concernant le sommeil magique prolongé de Harry seraient gagnés à partir de sa température, de sa fréquence respiratoire ou d'autres trucs du même genre. 

Quand Rogue prit l'un des bras de Harry et le laissa retomber sur le lit avec un bruit sourd, Draco lui lança un regard d'avertissement, et quand Rogue souleva très maladroitement une des paupières de Harry, Draco lui dit sèchement: "C'est vraiment nécessaire? Je pense franchement que lui crever l'oeil n'est pas le meilleur moyen pour le réveiller!" 

Rogue eut l'air choqué par l'indiscipline dont faisait preuve son chouchou, mais s'arrêta néanmoins et le quitta peu de temps après. 

McGonagall arriva environ une heure et demie après cet épisode, et Draco se demanda si ce n'aurait pas été plus tranquille de rester parmi tous les autres élèves. Mais en voyant la sincère inquiétude qui se peignit sur son visage quand elle vit que Harry ne s'était toujours pas réveillé, il s'adoucit. Elle avait été si gentille avec eux deux nuits auparavant quand ils vagabondaient dehors au milieu de la nuit. Et il se trouva entraîné dans une conversation avec elle qui le surprit agréablement par sa franchise. 

"Draco" fit-elle en s'affaissant dans un des fauteuils, et ne faisant aucun commentaire sur le fait que Draco soit lui-même assis sur le lit à côté de Harry. "Nous pensons qu'il ne sert à rien d'essayer de comprendre pourquoi Harry est toujours endormi tant que nous n'en saurons pas un peu plus sur ce qui s'est passé avant cela. Je sais que c'est très personnel, mais peux-tu me dire l'étendue de ton contact avec Harry depuis, eh bien, depuis ces deux derniers jours?" 

"Euh, madame" fit Draco en rougissant. "_L'étendue de mon contact_?" 

"Oh, bonté divine, Draco" dit McGonagall, troublée. "Non, je ne te demande pas des renseignements _aussi_ personnels. Juste où et quand tu l'as vu, et quelle était son humeur. Je sais par exemple que vous avez passé du temps ensemble dans la roseraie l'avant-veille. Comment était-il à ce moment-là?" 

"Madame" commença Draco avec tact. "Je sais que vous avez donné votre 'permission' à Potter et à moi d'être dehors cette nuit-là, mais comment savez-vous que nous étions dans la roseraie?" 

"Draco" dit-elle en riant presque. "Je croyais que tu étais sensé être intelligent. Dis-moi, quelle est la matière que je vous enseigne?" 

"Métamor-" commença-t-il. "Oh! Vous étiez le _chat_. J'avais oublié que vous étiez un Animagus" 

Elle eut un sourire serein, mais Draco fit preuve d'une timidité qui ne lui ressemblait pas. 

"Etiez-vous dans le jardin cette nuit-là?" demanda-t-il doucement. 

"Dieux du ciel, non" répondit McGonagall. "Je ne vous ai pas espionnés. Je suis simplement revenue un peu plus tard pour vous rappeler le couvre-feu que je vous avez donné à tous les deux". Elle poursuivit avec bienveillance. "Est-ce que ça a été...un moment important pour vous? Comment Harry se sentait-il?" 

"Il était incroyablement en paix, bien plus qu'il ne l'avait été depuis des semaines. Ce qui est réconfortant parce que...". Draco fit une pause, ne sachant pas vraiment comment continuer. "...parce qu'en fait ça a été le moment le plus, euh, chargé d'émotions que nous avons passé ensemble pour le moment" 

Il savait qu'il rougissait en ce moment. 

McGonagall hocha la tête. Draco parla à nouveau. 

"Mais nous avons aussi passé du temps ensemble l'après-midi d'avant. Ca n'a été qu'une dizaine de minutes, mais ça a été calme, là aussi. C'était dehors, près du lac, et il neigeait, mais c'était la première fois qu'on s'est parlés sans animosité. Mais cette paix qu'il a en lui est récente, madame. Avant notre conversation près du lac, il était très angoissé. J'étais capable de la sentir depuis un moment déjà" 

"Donc vous avez parlé ensemble deux fois?" 

"Oui. Mais il y a d'autres choses importantes qui lui sont arrivées durant ces deux derniers jours. Il a eu une scène très difficile et riche en émotion avec Weasley après qu'il soit rentré du lac samedi. Ils se sont raccommodés, et je sais que ça a été un moment extrêmement, euh, _larmoyant_ pour lui. Pour les deux en fait. Après cela, j'ai vu Potter au souper. Il était de nouveau parmi ses amis, et son soulagement et sa joie dominaient tout. Plus tard cette nuit-là, comme vous le savez, je l'ai vu dans la roseraie. Ce moment-là a été aussi plein d'émotions. La fois suivante où je l'ai vu, c'était dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore avant l'affaire des boules de neige. Il était fatigué et, pour être franc, inquiet et nerveux quant à l'idée de venir ici. Quand nous sommes arrivés ici, la première chose qu'on a fait, ça a été de se disputer. Vraiment méchamment. Mais, on s'est...". Il était vraiment écarlate à présent. "...plus que réconciliés quand on a pris la potion. Je crois franchement qu'il était vraiment heureux quand on s'est préparés pour aller au lit hier après-midi" 

McGonagall hocha à nouveau la tête. "C'est très aimable de ta part de m'avoir dit cela, Draco. S'il te plaît, ne crois pas que nous nous mêlons de vos affaires" 

"Vous pouvez me dire quelque chose, maintenant?" demanda-t-il soudainement. 

"Bien sûr, si je le peux" 

"Pourquoi ne s'est-il pas réveillé? Même sans l'élément de la potion, il dort maintenant depuis près de vingt heures. Et ce n'est pas un sommeil normal. Il est simplement étendu là, immobile. Il ne rêve pas. Sa tête est vide. C'est comme s'il n'était pas là. Vous devez avoir une idée, et j'ai _besoin _de savoir" 

"Draco, dès que nous saurons, nous te le dirons. Je sais que cette réponse ne te suffit pas, mais le professeur Dumbledore reviendra te parler dans la soirée, et avec un peu de chance, Harry se sera réveillé normalement d'ici là" 

C'était manifestement la seule réponse qu'il allait recevoir. 

"A présent" fit McGonagall, "il est presque midi. Tu as dormi pendant combien de temps depuis que le professeur Dumbledore t'a réveillé ce matin?" 

"Pas beaucoup. Juste par intermittence pendant un moment" 

"Je pense que tu devrais manger quelque chose, puis dormir un peu plus. Veux-tu un peu de potion du sommeil, ou préfères-tu te endormir normalement?" 

Draco prit une décision très rapide. "Potion de sommeil" dit-il. C'était la seule façon de se rapprocher de Harry. Peut-être qu'il pourrait le rejoindre, où qu'il soit. 

"Je vais demander à Madame Pomfresh de t'en apporter d'ici peu". En se relevant, elle redevint le professeur sévère de Métamorphose que tous les autres élèves connaissaient. "Je crois qu'elle voudra que vous alliez dans votre propre lit". Et sur ce, elle s'en alla. 

_Ben merde alors_, se dit Draco. _C'est bizarre_. Et pas vraiment apaisant et relaxant, ou quoi que ce soit sensé être. Lorsque Madame Pomfresh apparut comme prévu un petit moment plus tard avec des sandwiches et un autre gobelet de ce liquide violet fumant, elle poussa une exclamation exaspérée en voyant Draco assit au lit, lisant à côté d'un Harry comateux. Draco leva les yeux au ciel devant elle, et sortit du lit, faussement résigné. Il but la potion cul sec, ne toucha pas aux sandwiches et, quand elle fut repartie, retourna près de Harry et sombra dans le sommeil. 

**** 

Hermione se rassit et comprit tout ce que Dumbledore venait de lui dire. Aucune de ces choses n'étaient vraiment nouvelles pour elle, c'était plutôt un prolongement de ce qu'elle avait déjà découvert. Les implications concernant les parents de Draco et en fin de compte Vous-Savez-Qui auraient été l'étape suivante logique dans ses pensées et, alors qu'elle était assise là cet après-midi-là, elle eut une sensation bizarre de choc. Comme si elle avait découvert quelque chose trop tôt, ou que la vitesse de sa propre compréhension avait été accélérée. Ca prendrait un moment avant de s'y faire. Et même si elle était assise en face de Dumbledore, elle se mit à penser à Ron et à comment il réagirait à cela. Il serait désespéré. 

Quelquefois, on dirait tout bonnement que Dumbledore pouvait voir directement dans la tête des gens. 

"Je vous serai reconnaissant de ne pas parler de tout cela à vos autres amis de Gryffondor" dit-il. "Certes, ils peuvent très bien avoir eux-mêmes ces pensées, étant donné ce qu'ils savent déjà. Mais jusque-là, je préférerais que la possibilité d'une vague de panique soit réduite au minimum" 

"Bien sûr" fit-elle. "Mais dans ce cas, monsieur, pourquoi me l'avez-vous dit?" 

"Parce que, Miss Granger, j'aimerais beaucoup que vous nous aidiez. Comment se passent vos études?" 

"Bien, je pense" répondit-elle, perplexe. 

"Bien. Donc vous auriez peut-être un peu de temps de reste pour une tâche supplémentaire?" 

"Oui, n'importe laquelle. Si ça aide Harry, je le ferai" 

"Je pensais bien que vous alliez dire cela. J'ai besoin que vous fouilliez la bibliothèque de fond en comble - je sais que son contenu vous est très familier - pour trouver des renseignements sur la manière dont la magie a pu relier nos deux garçons, et quels pourraient en être les effets. C'est important que nous comprenions cela, et ce n'est pas une aire de travail très familière aux membres du personnel" 

"Je ferai tout mon possible, monsieur" 

**** 

Cela devenait plus pénible que Draco aurait pu l'imaginer. Quand les effets de la dernière potion se dissipèrent et qu'il reprit brutalement et malaisément conscience en début de soirée de ce même lundi, il y eut toute la désorientation qu'il y avait eu auparavant. Mais ce sentiment fut incroyablement empiré par l'affreuse prise de conscience que, près de lui, si près que la chaleur corporelle de Harry ne se distinguait pas de la sienne, Harry continuait de dormir, inconscient de l'inquiétude grandissante du personnel, inconscient de l'anxiété qui rongeait presque Draco à présent, inconscient de tout. L'esprit de Harry était aussi blanc et aussi vide qu'il l'était maintenant depuis - Draco consulta l'horloge-Vif d'or - plus de vingt-sept heures. 

"Réveille-toi!" lui hurla Draco, à deux centimètres de son visage, son angoisse éclatant d'une manière qui ne lui ressemblait pas. "Bon dieu, mais réveille-toi, Potter!" 

Il tenta de mettre son bras sous le corps de Harry, puis réussit à lever légèrement son torse pour pouvoir le secouer à deux mains. Il n'y eut absolument aucune réaction. Harry était lourd, mou, complètement détendu. Draco fixa les paupières closes de Harry, essayant de regarder à l'intérieur, mais en vain. 

"Oh, Merlin" fit Draco à mi-voix. "Où es-tu, Potter?". Puis il reposa avec douceur Harry sur son lit, son bras toujours autour de lui, rabattit les couvertures sur eux deux et étreignit Harry plus fort qu'il n'avait jamais serré quelqu'un de toute sa vie. 

Le temps, qui était à présent sans aucune importance dans sa vie et qui semblait pourtant crucial pour celle de Harry, s'écoula. 

Un peu plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit et la lumière de l'Infirmerie proprement dite entra à flots dans la pièce. 

"Oh, mais qu'est-ce c'est _encore_?" fulmina Draco sous les couvertures. 

"Hum hum". Il lui parvint un toussotement discret de quelque part dans la chambre. Draco rejeta les couvertures de son bras libre et vit le professeur Dumbledore se tenir dans la pièce, avec Madame Pomfresh derrière lui. Derrière elle, il voyait d'autres personnes entrer dans la petite pièce. Rogue, Sirius. _Oh mon dieu. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? _Puis McGonagall. _Bon dieu, ils veulent me vendre des billets de tombola ou quoi?_ Et, chose inexplicable, Hermione Granger. _Granger????_

Hermione referma la porte derrière elle. De tous les nouveaux arrivants dans leur petit royaume, la réaction de Hermione fut celle dont Draco se rappellerait par la suite avec le plus de plaisir. Elle avait vu Draco pour la dernière fois dans cette classe du quatrième étage quand Weasley et elle avaient essayé de faire la paix avec lui pour le bien de Potter en proposant une petite séance d'échange d'informations. Elle s'était déroulée seulement deux nuits auparavant, mais on aurait dit qu'elle appartenait à une autre vie. A présent, elle était émue de le voir en pyjama dans un petit lit, tenant délicatement Harry dans ses bras. Si les choses avaient été légèrement différentes, Draco aurait ricané et lancé une réplique mordante. Mais lui-même était totalement médusé par la présence de la jeune fille. Rogue et Sirius avaient l'air plus ou moins gênés de les avoir interrompus, et McGonagall affichait le même air un peu sévère qu'elle arborait la plupart du temps. Draco apprécia également la réaction de Madame Pomfresh, qui fut immédiate et prévisible. 

"M. Malfoy!" s'exclama-t-elle, exaspérée de le voir _encore une fois_ dans le mauvais lit. "Combien de fois-" 

"Chut, Pompom" la coupa Dumbledore, la mine épanouie. "Il n'y a pas de mal, vraiment. Bonjour, Draco" 

"Bonjour, _vous tous_" fit Draco d'un ton plein de sous-entendus, tout en enlevant avec douceur ses bras autour de Harry et en le reposant délicatement sur son lit. Hermione fut frappée par l'immense tendresse de ses gestes. 

"Comment te sens-tu?" 

"Il faut que vous soyez un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, _six_ ici pour me poser cette question?" fit Draco d'un ton brusque, puis il se senti un peu gêné et ajouta: "Désolé, oui, je vais bien. Juste encore très fatigué. Et j'ai plutôt faim aussi. Et en fait, je suis au bord de la crise de nerfs. Pourquoi ne s'est-il toujours pas réveillé?" 

"Nous ne savons pas" 

"Vous _ne savez pas_?" 

"Non, pas très bien" 

"Eh bien, et si vous me disiez ce que vous savez _en partie_ alors?" 

"M. Malfoy!" fit McGonagall en guise d'avertissement. "Je vous rappelle que, quelle que soit la difficulté de votre situation, c'est toujours au Directeur que vous vous adressez" 

"Je suis désolé, monsieur, je m'excuse. Mais s'il vous plaît, rendez-vous compte de ce que c'est pour moi. Vous entrez tous là, vous me sortez des trucs incroyables à propos de conséquences d'un sommeil peu satisfaisant, et vous vous attendez à ce que je sois tout sourire pendant qu'il repose là, comme s'il était mort" 

"Il n'est _pas _mort, Draco" fit Dumbledore d'une voix apaisante. 

"Ben qu'est-ce qu'il a alors? Vous devez bien avoir une idée. Et pourquoi _elle_ est là, bon sang?" demanda-t-il en désignant Hermione. 

"Miss Granger nous aide" répondit McGonagall. "Et plus tard, vous lui en serez reconnaissant car c'est grâce à elle que nous savons le peu que nous savons" 

"Ok, ok, ok. Je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne crierai plus. Mais _s'il vous plaît_, dites-moi ce que vous savez" 

"Draco" fit Dumbledore. "Tu vas peut-être avoir du mal à accepter ce que je vais te dire. Mais nous pensons que Harry est dans une sorte de coma magique" 

Draco resta silencieux. Le réconfort arriva d'une source inattendue. Sirius s'avança vers Draco, lui posa la main sur l'épaule, lui sourit chaleureusement puis approcha une chaise. 

"Draco" dit-il doucement. "Je reconnais que cela peut paraître indélicat de notre part de venir ici aussi nombreux. Mais tu comprends bien sûr que tu n'es pas le seul à t'inquiéter pour lui. Et tout le monde dans cette pièce a travaillé dur aujourd'hui pour essayer de découvrir ce qui se passe. Et après cette conversation, je te _promets_ que nous te laisserons tranquille" 

"Merci, Sirius" dit Draco. Le nom lui était peu familier, mais pas désagréable. 

"Nous devons tenir compte que la magie intérieure de Harry est instable en raison des, euh, _circonstances_" fit Sirius. "Et aussi qu'il a des crises aiguës d'insomnies, et pourtant un besoin désespéré de dormir. Il a récemment eu l'opportunité de dormir, dans un cadre où il était plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis des semaines. Peut-être que la potion l'a envoyé dans un profond sommeil magique et que maintenant elle s'est dissipée, mais que son 'moi' magique perturbé sent qu'il est en sécurité, et qu'il le garde dans cet état à cause de son gros besoin de repos" 

Draco écoutait attentivement. 

"Donc nous avons dans l'idée que ce sommeil n'a rien à voir avec la potion. Nous pensons qu'il y a simplement eu tellement de bouleversements dans sa vie ces derniers temps que son corps n'arrive plus à se débrouiller. Et maintenant, deux de ces problèmes sont en partie résolus pour lui - les doutes entourant ses sentiments pour toi, et la douleur causée par la séparation avec Ron, Hermione, et ses autres amis - et le résultat de cette impression de sécurité et de soulagement lui a permis de dormir correctement à nouveau. Il se repose, Draco. Son esprit, son corps, son 'moi' magique. Ils essaient tous de récupérer des dernières semaines. Et quand il se sentira mieux, il se réveillera" 

"C'est déjà beaucoup plus logique. Mais dans combien de temps se réveillera-t-il?" 

"Nous n'avons aucun moyen de le savoir" répondit Sirius. "Hermione a passé toute l'après-midi à la bibliothèque pour chercher s'il y avait déjà eu des cas similaires; elle a même volontairement loupé le cours d'Histoire de la Magie et les Etudes Moldues" 

Sirius et Draco eurent un sourire suite à cette déclaration. 

"Il y a déjà eu quelques cas semblables, j'en ai peur. D'habitude, le nuage écarlate ne fait pas l'objet de tant de colère et de résistance, donc une explication des effets que nous observons sur Harry est à vrai dire plus une hypothèse qu'autre chose. En fait, nous avons trouvé seulement trois autres cas de coma magique causés uniquement par un traumatisme psychologique" 

"Ils ont duré combien de temps?" 

"L'un a duré trois jours, un autre huit jours" fit Sirius. 

"Et le troisième?" demanda Draco d'une toute petite voix. 

"Draco" dit Sirius avec douceur, "Ne t'énerve pas. Le troisième a duré deux ans". Sa phrase se termina sur un simple murmure. 

"Deux ans?" hurla Draco. "Il ne tiendra pas deux ans! Il mourra avant! Il n'a aucune graisse! Deux ans! Bon dieu, _je _ne tiendrai pas deux ans, moi non plus! Je suis déjà dingue au bout de vingt-sept heures!" 

"Vingt-huit, en fait" corrigea Rogue, pointilleux. 

Sirius et McGonagall lui jetèrent un regard venimeux. Draco était profondément bouleversé, et Hermione fut la seule du petit groupe a être émue de voir que Draco était au bord des larmes. 

"Calme-toi, Draco" lui dit Sirius avec chaleur. "Il n'est absolument pas certain que le sommeil de Harry dure _aussi_ longtemps. Il peut se réveiller demain. Il peut même se réveiller ce soir. Nous ne savons pas. Mais" poursuivit-il aussi doucement qu'auparavant, "nous pensons tous qu'il est dangereux d'essayer de le réveiller avant" 

"Mais qu'est-ce qui déclenchera son réveil?" insista Draco, qui était dans tous ses états. "Il doit y avoir une raison pour que les autres cas aient duré aussi longtemps, et pas plus. Qu'est-ce qui les a fait sortir du coma?" 

Draco tentait de cacher qu'il était sur le point de pleurer, mais il y arrivait très mal. Sirius mit un bras autour de lui, et Draco se retrouva pressé avec gratitude contre sa poitrine, de la même façon que l'avait été Harry six semaines plus tôt à la Cabane Hurlante. Dumbledore prit alors la relève. 

"Il est extrêmement difficile d'être précis sur les raisons qui ont résolu les autres cas" dit le Directeur. "Nous pensons que le corps décidera simplement quand est-ce qu'il sera assez fort pour reprendre une vie normale. Quand Harry se sentira assez reposé, ou assez en sécurité, ou peut-être assez_ aimé_, il se réveillera" 

Il laissa sa phrase planer dans l'air, en regardant intensément Draco. 

Draco se sépara de Sirius en rougissant, mais sans s'en cacher, puis il dit: "Il ne pourrait pas être plus aimé qu'il ne l'est en ce moment". _Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien foutre_, pensa-t-il. _Après tout, ils sont au courant de tout. Ils m'ont tous vu dans son lit. Je me fiche à présent d'éluder la question à cause de la politesse. _

"Chaque parcelle de moi souffre pour lui. Chaque pensée, chaque sentiment, chaque...euh, _tout_ en moi est étroitement lié à lui. Ca _devrait _le faire se sentir suffisamment aimé. Je n'ai plus rien de moi à lui donner. Et il est _toujours _endormi. Je suis couché là, le serrant dans mes bras, le suppliant de se réveiller, et ça ne suffit pas. Ce que je ressens n'est visiblement pas assez fort. Oh mon dieu, je le déçois _encore une fois_..." 

Hermione était profondément touchée, et cette fois, elle n'était pas la seule. Sirius tapota gentiment le dos de Draco. Dumbledore poursuivit, avec beaucoup de sensibilité. 

"Draco, nous partageons tous ton inquiétude. Mais tu es trop bouleversé en ce moment pour voir que la durée de son sommeil ne dépend _pas _de toi. Essaie de ne pas t'encombrer de cette culpabilité. Car elle ne ferait que te détruire, et quand Harry se réveillera, il aura besoin que tu sois fort" 

Draco se cala davantage sur le lit et laissa tomber sa tête contre la tête de lit. Il soupira et regarda le Directeur. "Mais je me sens si impuissant, si inutile. Apparemment, il n'y a rien que je puisse faire. Et j'ai tellement envie de l'aider..." 

"Draco, nous ressentons _tous_ la même chose. Trouve un peu de réconfort dans le fait que tu n'es pas le seul dans ce cas. En réalité, le fait de vouloir faire quelque chose mais ne pas en être capable nous a obligés d'en venir à une décision, la seule que nous pouvons prendre à l'heure actuelle" 

"Laquelle, monsieur?" demanda Draco. 

"Nous ne pouvons pas nier les faits ici. Harry est dans un état qu'aucun d'entre nous ne sait comment résoudre. Il n'y a aucun soin, magique ou non, dont nous pouvons sérieusement nous servir pour lui faire reprendre connaissance. Donc nous avons décidé que si Harry ne s'était pas réveillé d'ici deux semaines, je prendrai des dispositions pour qu'il soit transporté à Ste Mangouste dans le département des Maladies Magiques. Là bas, il pourra au moins être soigné par des personnes qui auront un moyen de le nourrir. Malheureusement, il sera alors nécessaire d'avertir le Ministère, et de là, la nouvelle entrera dans le domaine public. Mais j'ai peur que ce soit mal de notre part de le garder ici plus longtemps que ce délai car cela pourrait lui être nuisible" 

"Monsieur" fit Draco d'une voix pressante. "Cela ne _doit_ absolument pas arriver. Je ne pourrais pas aller avec lui. Mes parents découvriraient tout, si je le faisais. Il serait encore plus en danger si la nouvelle de son état parvenait au Ministère, car cela atteindrait certainement mon père à partir de là. Il a, vous le savez, certains contacts...". Draco laissa sa phrase en suspens. 

"Certes" fit Dumbledore. "Mais il n'y a peut-être pas d'autre moyen" 

"Il faut qu'on regarde quels seraient précisément les avantages qu'il aurait à Ste Mangouste, et ensuite les lui fournir ici. Donnez-moi des manuels de médecine, et je découvrirai comment le nourrir. J'ai des heures à ne rien faire sous la main. Granger pourra m'aider, hein, Granger?" 

Hermione était sur le point de répondre que bien sûr elle le ferait, mais Draco ne lui en laissa pas le temps. 

"Ou est-ce que vous connaissez quelqu'un de confiance à Ste Mangouste? Quelqu'un que vous pourriez faire venir ici? Ou ne pourrait-on pas le mettre dans un endroit totalement séparé de Poudlard, un endroit secret? Un endroit où on pourrait le garder dans un état stationnaire loin des yeux du Ministère, de mes parents et du monde entier? Ou ne pourrait-on pas-" 

"Draco!" s'exclama Dumbledore, en souriant presque. "Tu t'emportes! Nous réfléchirons à ces idées. Mais pour te parler franchement, je ne crois pas que de telles mesures seront nécessaires. Je suis sûr qu'il se réveillera bientôt. Je n'aurais pas dû te dire ma pensée sur la question, elle n'a fait que te bouleverser davantage. Severus, pouvez-vous préparer une potion de sommeil qui fera dormir magiquement Draco pendant deux ou trois heures puis le laissera dans un sommeil naturel pour quelques heures de plus?" 

"Oui, bien sûr" répondit immédiatement Rogue. "Cela nécessite juste une petite retouche à celle que j'ai faite hier" 

Il sortit de la pièce. 

"Oh génial" fit Draco. "Encore dormir. Super" 

"Tu en as besoin, Draco" dit Madame Pomfresh. "Nous t'avons bouleversé, et ce n'était pas notre but" 

"Ce dont j'ai _besoin_" dit Draco "c'est d'être capable de _faire_ quelque chose" 

Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'être d'accord avec lui. 

"Draco" intervint Dumbledore. "Tu _fais_ quelque chose. En fait, tu fais plus qu'aucun de nous pourrait en faire" 

"Quoi?" demanda Draco, surpris. 

McGonagall prit la parole cette fois-ci. Son ton était chaleureux. "Tu le fais se sentir en sûreté. En lui donnant la sécurité dont il a besoin pour avancer. Laisse-le se reposer. _Aide_-le à se reposer. Et pendant ce temps, travaille tes capacités avec ta baguette magique" 

"Pardon?" fit Draco, les yeux un peu exorbités suite à cette suggestion totalement inattendue. "Comment cela pourrait-il aider, bon sang?" 

"Ca n'aidera pas" répondit Dumbledore en souriant. "Mais je pense que tu vas être surpris par ce dont tu es à présent capable. Nous avons par inadvertance fait une sorte de découverte. Cette charmante horloge de Harry, elle est ensorcelée afin que seul Harry puisse s'en servir. Miss Granger l'a confirmé, ainsi qu'un Ronald Weasley tout à fait perplexe, avant que nous réalisions que c'était en fait un cadeau de Sirius, son parain. _Tu _t'en ai servi sans problème ce matin. Ca n'a pas marché avec moi, mais ta magie est liée à celle de Harry et ce depuis quelque temps" 

"Wow" fit Draco. "Vraiment?" 

"Oui" dit Dumbledore. "En temps voulu, vous baignerez tous deux dans la même source de magie, mais nous ne savons pas à quelle vitesse ceci arrivera, ni l'augmentation exacte de vos pouvoirs. Mais ce sera un moment de découverte passionnant pour toi. Et tu ferais aussi bien de t'y mettre pendant que Harry est endormi, comme ça tu pourras le mettre à ton niveau quand il se réveillera" 

"C'est plutôt cool" fit Draco, un petit sourire éclairant son visage à présent. 

Sirius rit. "Je savais que Harry aimerait cette horloge. C'est étrange comme elle s'est avérée être aussi importante en fin de compte" 

"Bon, Draco, tu vas penser que je t'embête encore, mais qu'est-ce que tu as mangé aujourd'hui?" 

"Euh..." fit Draco. 

"Exactement une tranche de pain et aucun sandwich" répondit Madame Pomfresh en jetant un coup d'oeil à la nourriture intacte sur la table. 

"Dis-moi _tout_ ce que tu aimerais manger" proposa Dumbledore, radieux. "Je demanderai aux elfes de maison de te le préparer tout de suite" 

"Euh, eh bien, j'ai _vraiment _faim" fit Draco. "Et si...oh je ne sais pas, franchement je n'ai pas de préférence. Qu'est-ce que l'école a à manger ce soir?" 

"Tourte au poulet et au jambon" répondit joyeusement Dumbledore. 

"Ca m'ira très bien" fit Draco. 

"C'est le plat préféré de Harry" dit Hermione, parlant pour la première fois. 

"Ah oui?" fit tristement Draco. "Je ne le savais pas. En fait, je ne sais rien de lui sur ce genre de choses" 

"Vous aurez tout votre temps pour parler de ce que vous aimez, Draco, quand il se réveillera" lui dit Sirius. "Ce qu'il fera. Bientôt. Tu verras" 

"Oh très bien, alors ce sera tourte au poulet et au jambon" fit Dumbledore. "C'est facile, c'est déjà prêt aux cuisines" 

Il agita sa baguette d'un mouvement expert en murmurant quelque chose, et un plateau apparut en flottant dans les airs. Sirius se leva pour aller le chercher, et le posa sur les genoux de Draco. Rogue réapparut à ce moment-là avec un autre gobelet rempli d'un liquide fumant, qui était cette fois d'un vert profond. Il le déposa à côté de Draco. 

"Eh bien, tout y est, je crois" fit gaiement Dumbledore. "Un repas copieux, un bon dodo, je suis sûr que tout ira mieux demain matin, Draco. Mmmm, cette tourte sent vraiment bon; je pense que nous devrions tous descendre souper nous aussi. C'est presque l'heure" 

Des "bonne nuit" sur différents tons furent échangés, et Draco se retrouva à nouveau seul avec Harry. 

"Alors comme ça, c'est ton plat préféré, hein?" fit Draco, en baissant les yeux vers la personne paisible toujours endormie à côté de lui. "Un jour on en mangera tous les deux et on se régalera" 

Il mangea plus qu'il ne l'avait fait depuis un moment, puis déplaça le plateau sur la table et but la potion. En se pelotonnant contre Harry, il se rendit compte que Madame Pomfresh n'avait pas insisté pour qu'il change de lit. Il gloussa légèrement puis prit Harry dans ses bras, et le calme l'envahit bientôt et le plongea dans le sommeil. 

**** 

Et non, Harry ne s'est pas encore réveillé! Mais je vous fais une confidence, il se réveillera dans le prochain chapitre! Si, si, j'vous jure!! A bientôt! 


	11. Une conspiration démasquée

Bonjour à tous! Voici le chapitre 11, que j'ai personnellement beaucoup aimé!! Je vous annonce dès maintenant que pendant le mois qui va suivre, je vais faire très peu d'updates, car mes exams commencent dans une dizaine de jours, donc il faut quand même que je révise!! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'abandonne pas la traduction de cette fic, loin de là!!! Les chapitres seront là beaucoup moins régulièrement pendant cette période, c'est tout!! Vous savez bien que je n'abandonne jamais une traduction en cours!! En tout cas, j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre!!! Comme prévu, Harry se réveille...enfin!!! 

**Nono**: merci-euh!! lol. La suite est là, j'espère qu'elle te plaira!! 

**Caro**: coucou choupinette!! Alors, sur le départ? Je suis verte, franchement, j'aimerais trop partir avec toi, bouh!!! Merci pour tous tes encouragements, choupinette! C'est trop chou! D'ailleurs dans 'choupinette', il y a 'chou' lol. Bon, je crois que je vais m'arrêter là!! Gros bisous à toi et encore une fois: "BON VOYAGE"!!!! 

**LolieShing**: merci!! Harry se réveille dans ce chapitre...Pas besoin du baiser à la Belle au Bois Dormant lol. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'y aura pas de bisous par la suite...Pour ta question, il faut d'abord que tu t'inscrives en allant dans 'Register', puis tu vas dans ton compte en cliquant sur 'Log in'. 

**Carramella**: merci pour tes deux reviews! Contente que tu aimes! Et puis merci pour tes compliments, c'est vraiment gentil et ça me touche! J'espère que tu aimeras autant ce chapitre! La Mère Noël est passée aujourd'hui lol! Ciao! 

**Célina**: voici la suite avec le réveil tant attendu de Harry!! 

**Electrastars**: vi vi, Harry se réveille dans ce chapitre! Et puis c'est vrai qu'il est trognon Draco en protecteur...Le regard qu'il a lancé à Rogue quand celui-ci 'l'auscultait' lol. Ben écoute, tu verras bien si Voldemort va intervenir ou pas lol. Mystère et boule de gomme!! Bye!! 

**Mione11**: il se réveille dans ce chapitre! Alors, heureuse? lol 

**Coda**: contente que ça te plaise!! Moi aussi, j'aime beaucoup cette fic, elle est très profonde, très belle...J'espère que je ne la massacre pas trop, c'est tout...Moi aussi, j'adore Draco! Je suis fan lol. En tout cas, merci pour ta review, c'est très gentil! Ciao! 

**Ankou**: alors, bonnes vacances? Moi, je suis en vac, mais mes exams sont dans une dizaine de jours...Super!! Moi, une bête en anglais? Non, quand même pas!! Je me débrouille, c'est tout!!! J'espère que tu aimeras autant la suite! Merci pour ta review! Bye! 

**Ccilia Johnson**: merci! Et puis non, désolée, Draco m'est exclusivement réservé!! Enfin, dans sa version 18-20 ans...lol. Si tu veux, tu peux avoir les autres lol. Ciao! 

**Saael'**: salut! Merci pour ta review!^^. Ouais, Pompom est super dans cette fic! Et puis Draco protecteur en force!!! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira! Bises. 

**Vinéa**: merci! C'est gentil de me reviewer! Voici la suite! 

**Umbre77**: salut! Moi aussi jusque-là je préférais le chapitre 9, mais là, je crois que c'est celui-ci...Il y a de tout...Et puis il me fait rire. Des fois, Draco sort de ces trucs...lol. Enfin, dis-moi ce que tu en penses!! Je te rassure, Harry ne se réveille pas deux secondes avant la fin du chapitre. Il se réveille environ aux deux tiers. Tu as un sourire niais quand tu lis ma fic? lol. Bah, c'est vrai qu'ils sont tellement attendrissants tous les deux...C'est beau...Bref, je vais m'arrêter là!! Bises! 

**Mangafana**: voici la suite, avec réveil et réactions (surtout de Draco)!! 

**Alician**: salut!! Ouh là, deux reviews? Merci!! En tout cas, t'as l'air déchaînée, surtout dans la deuxième! lol. Pour répondre à ta question, c'est un coma magique, donc il n'a pas à se soucier de ce genre de choses lol. Mais bonne remarque quand même!! Euh, c'est moi l'autre folle? lol. Moi n'avoir rien fait, c'est entièrement la faute du mec qui a écrit cette fic, à savoir Aidan Lynch!!! lol. Franchement, j'adore tes reviews, alors si tu as le temps de m'en envoyer une de temps en temps, n'hésite pas! Bises. 

**Kaima**: contente que ça te plaise toujours!! Je pense que tu vas encore rire dans ce chapitre! lol. 

**Eilema**: vi, t'inquiète pas, Harry va se réveiller!! C'est d'ailleurs plutôt marrant lol. Merci pour ta review! 

**Mélina**: ouais, Draco est trop chou!! Et puis Sirius est aussi pas mal présent au début de ce chapitre! Euh, pour Rogue, c'est pas gagné lol. Bye! 

**Nagisa Moon**: salut! Contente que tu aimes toujours! Voici le chapitre 11, et j'espère que tu aimeras! Merci d'être là depuis le début! 

**Nicolina**: salut toi!! Merci! Ouais, Draco est trop chou et attendrissant...Harry est de retour dans ce chapitre et c'est plutôt marrant...J'espère que tu aimeras. Bises!! 

**Malissandre**: merci!! Je suis contente que ça te plaise, et que tu me mettes les passages que tu préfères!! Je pense que tu vas aussi aimer ce chapitre, il est marrant! Merci encore et à bientôt! 

**Solenia**: merci!! Tu as lu tous les chapitres d'un coup? Wow, c'est gentil! Ben écoute, non, je ne trouve pas ça trop trop dur, le plus compliqué, c'est parfois de trouver la tournure de phrase française...Mais bon, c'est mon 'boulot' lol. Merci encore! 

**Artémis**: merci pour ta review! Je suis contente que ça te plaise. Oui, Draco sait glousser apparemment!! Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. De rien pour le Pacte, je continuerai quand l'auteur aura mis la suite! 

Bonne lecture à tous! 

UNE CONSPIRATION DEMASQUEE

Durant les quelques jours suivants, le temps sembla s'écouler plus lentement que jamais pour lui. Les semaines d'indécision et de confusion entre les satyres et la cigarette au bord du lac n'étaient rien comparé à ce cercle perpétuel de sommeil,de réveil et d'inquiétude. Et chaque fois qu'il se réveillait, Harry était toujours endormi. 

Madame Pomfresh venait souvent, apportant à Draco de la nourriture et plus de potion du sommeil quand il le désirait, et elle avait fini par arrêter de demander à Draco de retourner dans son propre lit. Dumbledore lui rendait visite tous les jours, mais après cette réunion où ils avaient discuté de la possibilité de Ste Mangouste, il n'avait rien dit de plus. Il arrivait juste avant que le reste de l'école n'aille souper, et restait assis avec Draco une dizaine de minutes. Ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup, mais Draco sentait que quelque part, Dumbledore avait besoin de ce moment près de Harry, juste pour vérifier que la situation ne s'était pas aggravée. Hermione était venue une fois, et Draco avait senti que Dumbledore n'était pas au courant de cette visite, mais Draco savait combien Hermione devait s'inquiéter, donc il n'avait rien dit. Ni Rogue, ni McGonagall ne lui avaient rendu visite depuis ce jour-là, et Draco se disait que c'était bien; après tout, à quoi diable cela aurait-il servi? 

Cependant, Sirius était nettement plus crispé, plus inquiet; et il venait lui rendre visite chaque jour aux environs de midi. Draco se demandait ce qu'il faisait en dehors de ces visites. Après tout, sa présence au château devait certainement être un secret; il était toujours recherché par le Ministère. Mais bien que Draco restât encore perplexe quant à la nature exacte de la relation qu'entretenaient Harry et Sirius, il appréciait ces opportunités qu'il avait de connaître un peu plus l'homme. 

Au fin fond d'une partie de l'esprit de Draco qu'il s'était promis de ne pas examiner avant que Harry ne se soit réveillé et qu'ils aient mis à plat leurs différences - si jamais ce moment arrivait un jour -, Draco savait que si les choses se déroulaient d'une certaine façon, il serait probable que Sirius deviendrait quelqu'un qu'il connaîtrait personnellement pour le restant de ses jours. C'était une pensée fascinante. Tout le monde savait que Harry n'avait pas de parents, et que sa famille de sang, des Moldus, étaient de la pire espèce imaginable. Mais en Sirius, Draco sentait quelque chose de totalement différent. C'était un sorcier dont n'importe qui aurait été ravi de l'avoir comme ami: il était intelligent, drôle et attentionné, avait la confiance totale de Dumbledore et connaissait manifestement beaucoup de problèmes importants au-delà de l'école. Mais la principale raison pour laquelle Draco éprouvait de la sympathie pour lui était que, quel que soit ses efforts pour le cacher, Sirius était sans aucun doute follement inquiet pour Harry. 

Tandis qu'ils mangeaient un sandwich ensemble le mercredi suivant la Compétition de Boules de Neige, alors que Harry dormait depuis pratiquement soixante-douze heures, Draco se sentit assez assuré pour entamer une conversation qui aurait d'autres sujets que la nourriture ou le temps qu'il faisait. 

"Il vous aime énormément, vous savez" commença-t-il. 

"Comment sais-tu ça?". Le ton de Sirius était doux et amical. "Vous avez parlé de moi? J'avais compris que vous aviez seulement eu deux ou trois conversations très courtes avant qu'il ne prenne la potion" 

"Je n'ai pas besoin de lui avoir parlé pour le savoir" dit Draco. "Il y a eu sa réaction quand il vous a vu dans le bureau de Dumbledore, quand il s'est approché de vous et qu'il vous a serré dans ses bras sans réfléchir. Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes. Et il y a aussi la manière dont il veille à ce que l'horloge que vous lui avez achetée soit près de son lit quand il va se coucher. Et puis, je ne sais pas si vous arrivez à le comprendre, mais c'est dans sa tête également. Quand on était tous dans le bureau cette fois-là, il y avait une grande chaleur qui émanait de lui. Il était visiblement extrêmement soulagé de vous voir" 

Sirius était pensif. "Ca fait plaisir à entendre, et tu peux probablement aussi sentir que j'éprouve les mêmes sentiments à son égard". Ses mots furent légèrement masqués par un grattement soudain à la fenêtre. Draco et Sirius levèrent la tête et virent Hedwige tapoter avec insistance contre la vitre. 

"Oh oui" fit Sirius. "J'allais presque oublier. J'ai vu Hedwige ce matin et c'était évident que Harry lui manquait. Je sais que Dumbledore a dit _aucun visiteurs_, mais je ne pense tout de même pas que cette règle s'applique aux hiboux!" 

Il se leva et la laissa entrer. Elle plana silencieusement vers la tête du lit de Harry, où elle se percha et prit le poste de sentinelle. _Un autre des admirateurs de Potter_, songea Draco. 

Sirius se rassit et hésita, pesant visiblement le pour et le contre de quelque chose. Puis il se mit à parler d'une voix lente. 

"Draco, vu les circonstances, tu devrais probablement en savoir plus sur moi. A première vue, je suppose que je suis juste le meilleur ami d'école du père de Harry, mais maintenant, en réalité, je suis le seul lien qui relie Harry à ses parents. Bien que Harry et moi nous soyons rencontrés récemment, ce n'était pas franchement lors d'occasions très heureuses, donc nous n'avons jamais réellement pu en discuter. Mais je sais que nous sentons tous les deux que nous sommes la seule famille qu'il nous reste, même si nous ne sommes pas liés par le sang. J'étais le meilleur ami de James et Lily, et ils m'ont fait le parrain de Harry à sa naissance. En ce temps-là, nous n'étions guère plus que des gamins, mais même alors ce fut un grand honneur pour moi. Je n'aurais pas pu être plus fier" 

Draco restait silencieux pendant cet aperçu inattendu mais bienvenu sur une nouvelle partie de la vie de Harry. 

"A présent, c'est plus qu'un honneur, c'est la chose la plus importante dans ma vie; je me dois d'être plus qu'un parrain, je me dois d'être un véritable père. Et une mère. Pourtant, je n'ai été en aucune façon un parrain pour lui. J'ai été pendant douze ans à Azkaban, quand Harry avait le plus besoin de moi, quand il n'y avait absolument personne pour s'occuper de lui si ce n'est ces horribles Moldus avec lesquels il doit à présent passer ses vacances d'été. Et juste quand on aurait dit que j'allais pouvoir enfin lui donner une maison, Peter Pettigrow - qui a commis les meurtres pour lesquels j'ai été emprisonné - s'échappa et alors j'ai encore dû me cacher" 

Draco pouvait à peine entrevoir ce que ça avait dû être. L'aura de tragédie, qui avait généralement entouré Harry la plupart de ces années passées à Poudlard, commençait à se focaliser sur quelque chose de plus précis. Chose curieuse, c'était un moment qui le faisait réfléchir. 

"Alors vous n'avez aucun souvenirs de lui, entre le moment où il était bébé et quand vous l'avez revu récemment?" 

"Non. Aucun. Et bien sûr, lui non plus. Donc il y aura beaucoup de choses à arranger, quand il se réveillera. Le plus triste dans tout ça, c'est que la seule chose que je peux lui donner de ses propres parents, c'est mes _propres _souvenirs. J'ai aussi échoué dans mon rôle de parrain quand...". La voix de Sirius s'estompa. 

Draco ne dit rien. C'étaient manifestement des pensées pénibles. 

"...quand j'aurais dû être le _protecteur_, pas seulement de lui, mais de tout ce qui aurait dû être à lui. Mais cette nuit-là, cette bon sang de nuit terrible et inconcevable, je n'étais pas là. _Je n'étais pas là, bon sang_. Donc non seulement je n'ai pas pu essayer de sauver James et Lily, ou secourir Harry, mais je n'ai pas pu non plus empêcher que la maison à Godric Hollow soit détruite" 

Draco sentait qu'il devait rester silencieux. Sirius était perdu dans de douloureux souvenirs. 

"Donc je n'ai rien à lui donner, à part des souvenirs. Les quelques petites choses que j'avais de James depuis que nous étions à l'école ont été perdues pendant que j'étais en prison. Il y a de l'argent dans son coffre à Gringotts, bien sûr, il n'a pas de problèmes de ce côté-là; mais je n'ai pas de photographies, pas d'objets personnels, pas même une toute petite chose sans importance" 

"Mais alors, si la maison a été détruite...Comment a-t-il...?". Draco ne savait franchement pas comment formuler sa question. 

"Pour être franc, nous ne serons probablement jamais tous les détails. Mais d'après ce que j'arrive à reconstituer, et j'ai eu douze ans pour y réfléchir, les Mangemorts ont dû devenir dingues en voyant le Seigneur des Ténèbres vaincu, et peut-être qu'ils ont détruit la maison sous le coup de la colère. Mais ils n'ont pas osé toucher à Harry après ce qui venait de se passer" 

Draco se sentit tout à coup terriblement honteux. Est-ce que son _propre_ père avait joué un rôle dans cet épisode? 

"Dieu merci, Hagrid est arrivé assez vite pour enlever Harry des décombres. Quand je suis arrivé - trop tard! - j'ai voulu emmener Harry avec moi mais Hagrid a insisté pour que je ne le fasse pas. Harry était apparemment un bébé spécial, magique - comment aurait-il pu survivre sinon? - et Hagrid avait entièrement raison, il fallait qu'il soit mis immédiatement en lieu sûr. J'ai donné ma moto à Hagrid pour que Harry soit emmené le plus vite possible à Dumbledore. C'est cette même nuit que Dumbledore a confié Harry à la soeur de Lily et à sa famille" 

Draco frémit en pensant à l'immense danger qu'avait couru Harry alors qu'il était si jeune. La vulnérabilité, semblait-il, était quelque chose avec laquelle Harry vivait depuis le tout début. Quelque part dans un recoin sombre et inexploré de l'esprit de Draco, il y eut le faible tintement d'une petite cloche. Il se demandait encore brièvement ce que cela signifiait quand Sirius reprit la parole. 

"Dès que j'ai su que Harry était hors de danger loin d'ici, je me suis lancé à la poursuite de Pettigrow, sachant que, étant leur Gardien du Secret, il était le seul qui avait pu trahir le lieu de résidence de James et Lily au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je l'ai rattrapé le lendemain et je l'ai mis au pied du mur, mais il me fit tout un tas de pleurnicheries en me demandant comment _moi_ j'avais pu trahir James et Lily; puis il provoqua une énorme explosion, dans laquelle on supposa que lui-même était mort. Mort d'une mort de héros bien sûr, et il lui fut rendu les honneurs pour ça, même s'il n'était pas un héros mort mais un traître vivant" 

Draco était stupéfait. Cette partie de l'Histoire du Survivant était totalement nouvelle pour lui. 

"Quand le Ministère arriva sur place, ils avaient des témoins affirmant que j'avais liquidé Pettigrow ainsi que la moitié de la rue. Ca a été facile pour eux de supposer que j'étais la cause de ce massacre car j'étais furieux de ne pas avoir été là juste au moment de la mort de Voldemort. Très peu de gens savaient que le Sort Fidelius - c'est le sort complexe pour le Gardien du Secret - avait été accompli. Et parmi ceux qui le savaient, aucune personne vivante à part Pettigrow et moi-même - pas même Dumbledore - savait que c'était Pettigrew et non pas moi qui avait été leur Gardien du Secret. Et Pettigrew était bien loin. Tout convergeait vers moi et me désignait comme le traître. Je fus emmené tout droit à Azkaban, et je n'ai pas revu Harry jusqu'à il y a deux ans" 

"Oh mon dieu" fit doucement Draco. "Douze ans à Azkaban, en étant innocent. On dit que c'est inhumain là-bas" 

"Oui, ça l'est" dit Sirius, sans vouloir entrer dans les détails. "Mais tu sais quoi? C'est la maison qui me fait le plus de peine à présent. Ce n'était plus que des ruines. Tout était perdu. A l'époque, ce n'était pas important comparé à la perte horrible de James et Lily, ou le fait d'être emprisonné. Mais maintenant, cela me semble aussi tragique. Quelques cadeaux - cette horloge, son Eclair de Feu - n'arriveront même pas à compenser cette perte" 

"Wow! C'est vous qui lui avez acheté son Eclair de Feu?" 

"Oui" dit Sirius en riant, heureux que l'humeur se soit un peu éclaircie. "Treize ans d'anniversaires et de cadeaux de Noël d'un coup, de la seule famille qu'il ait. Et tu sais ce qu'il y a de bizarre? Je l'ai vu voler deux ou trois fois, mais je devais me dissimuler sous la forme d'un chien" 

"Vous êtes un Animagus?" demanda Draco, ébahi. "Vous n'êtes pas sur la liste officielle du Ministère" 

"Eh bien, j'ai mes raisons de garder ceci secret, Draco" fit Sirius, énigmatique. "Mais même en étant un chien, j'ai vu qu'il était fantastique au Quidditch, exactement comme James l'était" 

"Il est extra" approuva Draco. Sirius crut déceler un soupçon de fierté dans la voix de Draco. "J'ai été bien obligé de l'admettre depuis des années. Il est totalement à l'aise sur un balai, et ne ressent absolument aucune peur. Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant, mais dès la toute première fois où il est monté sur un balai, il m'a dépassé" 

Draco était gêné à présent. 

"Je l'avais provoqué pour qu'il désobéisse aux ordres de Madame Bibine, lors de notre première leçon de vol. Oh mon dieu, j'ai essayé de le faire renvoyer. Imaginez si j'avais réussi..." 

"Beaucoup de choses ont changé depuis ce temps, Draco" 

"Oui, je sais. Cela m'a l'air de s'être passé il y a une éternité maintenant. Enfin, ça a changé pour moi, et j'espère que ça a aussi changé pour lui" 

Tous deux regardèrent tristement Harry qui dormait, affalé fort peu élégamment à côté de Draco. Harry avait l'air de bouger un peu de temps en temps, où peut-être que Draco se l'imaginait: il repositionnait le corps de Harry si souvent (enroulant comme par hasard le bras de Harry autour de son propre corps et faisant semblant que c'était Harry lui-même qui l'avait mis là) qu'il perdait généralement le fil de si c'était Harry ou lui-même qui était responsable du dernier changement de position de Harry. 

"Vous savez, quand il est monté pour la première fois sur cet Eclair de Feu, j'ai été affreusement jaloux, mais mon père m'a dit qu'il ne m'en achèterai pas un tant que je n'aurai pas vaincu Potter au Quidditch. Maintenant, je suis vraiment content de savoir que c'est vous qui lui avez acheté. Je pense qu'il n'y a personne d'autre qui le mérite plus que lui" 

"Eh bien, Draco, si cela compte autant pour toi, ton père n'aura pas besoin de t'en acheter un. Je suis sûr que nous pourrons en dénicher un d'une autre façon. Comme ça vous pourrez aller voler tous les deux où vous voulez" dit Sirius avec un sourire chaleureux. 

"Vous êtes vraiment sérieux?" 

Sirius sourit à nouveau. "On peut facilement se procurer des balais de course aux Fournitures de Quidditch de Qualité, Draco" 

"Non, pas ça" dit Draco la gorge serrée, ne sachant pas comment formuler ce qu'il voulait vraiment dire. "Que...vous serez heureux de nous voir voler ensemble?" 

"Draco, Harry est la seule personne au monde qui compte pour moi à présent. Si c'est ce qu'il désire, je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour qu'il l'obtienne" 

La petite pièce redevint silencieuse un moment tandis qu'ils regardaient à nouveau Harry qui dormait. 

"J'espère que c'est ce qu'il veut" fit doucement Draco. "Moi c'est ce que je veux" 

**** 

Le vendredi matin, Draco se réveilla, nerveux, pour se trouver étrangement à l'aise avec la situation. Depuis environ cinq jours, c'était sa vie. Il dormait, se réveillait, mangeait un peu, et il faisait tout ça à quelques pouces de Harry, mais celui-ci n'en avait pas conscience. Il s'inquiétait à propos d'un millier de choses, qui avaient toutes un rapport avec Harry. Mais ce matin-là, il y avait moins d'anxiété, et d'une drôle de manière, Draco fut vraiment perturbé par le calme qu'il ressentait en lui. Il n'eut même pas besoin de regarder Harry pour savoir qu'il ne s'était toujours pas réveillé; à l'intérieur de la tête de Draco, il y avait un vide qui lui disait qu'il était toujours inconscient. Mais il le regarda quand même, et passa la main dans les cheveux en bataille de Hary. 

"Erk, Potter" fit-il. "T'as vraiment besoin de te laver les cheveux" 

_Bordel de merde_, pensa Draco. _Je n'ai pas pris une douche depuis tout ce temps moi non plus. C'est dégoûtant. Et ces draps et ces couvertures: constamment occupés par deux personnes depuis dieu sait combien de jours. Aujourd'hui sera un jour nouveau, on va changer tout ça_. 

"Que se passe-t-il?" demanda Madame Pomfresh en entrant avec du thé un peu plus tard. "Vous avez l'air différent" 

"J'ai arrêté de me faire du souci" déclara Draco. "Ou du moins j'_essaie_. Et j'ai commencé à attendre. Madame Pomfresh, pouvons-nous avoir des draps et des couvertures propres?" 

"Il y a un lit là-bas dont le linge semble être propre" dit-elle en souriant, en montrant l'autre lit de la petite pièce. 

"Bonne remarque" approuva Draco en lui rendant son sourire. "Pouvez-vous m'aider à le déplacer pendant que nous échangeons les draps?" 

"Pourquoi ne pas tout simplement le mettre dans l'autre lit?" demanda-t-elle, perplexe. 

"Parce que, je ne sais pas vraiment, mais, eh bien, c'est son lit. On s'est disputés là-dessus. Il a gagné" 

"Vous avez failli me rendre folle. Il a gagné, vous dites? Ca ressemble plutôt à un match nul" 

Draco rit, et Madame Pomfresh fut heureuse de sa réaction. _Il est différent aujourd'hui_, songea-t-elle. Elle lança le sort _Mobilicorpus_ sur Harry et ils le laissèrent suspendu en l'air dans son pyjama bleu tout fripé, pendant qu'ils échangeaient la literie. Ce qui revient à dire qu'elle le fit et qu'il la regarda faire, car Draco ne savait absolument pas comment faire un lit. Quand Harry fut de nouveau installé, Draco porta son attention sur l'unique tranche de pain grillé qu'il y avait sur le plateau. C'était, avec le sandwich qu'il prenait avec Sirius, à peu près tout ce qu'il avait réussi à avaler par jour depuis qu'il était à l'Infirmerie. 

"Vous savez, j'ai vraiment très faim ce matin. Vous pensez que les cuisines ont une tranche ou deux de bacon qui traînent? 

"Je peux facilement le vérifier. Comment avez-vous dormi cette nuit?" 

Draco avait passé sa première nuit sans potion de sommeil la nuit précédente. 

"Très mal" fit-il. "En pointillés toute la nuit. Puisqu'il dort toujours, je n'ai rien à perdre en prenant la potion, donc j'en prendrai encore un peu plus tard. Le sommeil magique me fait une impression bizarre au réveil, mais au moins je dors" 

"Bon, essayez de somnoler un peu plus alors, et je vais voir si je peux vous trouvez un sandwich au bacon" 

"Ca m'a l'air parfait, mais je crois que je vais rester debout un moment. Je suis réveillé maintenant, et j'ai vraiment envie de prendre une douche" 

Madame Pomfresh rit. "Ce n'est pas trop tôt! C'est horrible là-dedans, avec vous deux traînant ici sans vous être lavés d'une semaine" 

"Erk, désolé. Ca serait bien si je pouvais avoir un pyjama propre aussi. Vous pensez que je peux me faufiler discrètement dans le dortoir de Serpentard pour allez en chercher un pendant que les autres sont en cours?" 

"Il n'en est pas question. Le professeur Dumbledore ne voudra pas en entendre parler. Dites-moi ce que vous voulez et je veillerai à ce que les elfes de maison l'apportent ici" 

"J'ai le même que celui-là mais en vert foncé" dit Draco. "Il fera l'affaire" 

"Très bien" fit-elle, en jetant un regard quelque peu dédaigneux à son coûteux pyjama de soie, puis elle s'en alla. 

Draco alla dans la petite salle de bains, et bricola le débit d'eau jusqu'à ce que ce soit bon. Il n'y avait rien de mieux que les douches de Serpentard, mais il trouva merveilleux d'effacer grâce à l'eau toute l'inquiétude de ces quelques derniers jours. _Aussi longtemps que ça prendra, où que nous devrons être_, songea-t-il_, je vais simplement attendre. C'est tout ce que je peux faire_. Il passa près d'une demi-heure sous le jet d'eau, et se sentit mieux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis quelques temps quand il retourna dans la chambre et y trouva un nouveau pot de thé, quelques sandwiches au bacon et son pyjama vert sur la table. _Je pourrais m'y habituer_, se dit-il. 

Et dans ce bien-être relatif dû à ce moment de détente de fraîche date, une autre question fit surface, presque comme si elle s'était tapie jusqu'à attendre le moment propice pour se manifester. Quelque chose que Sirius lui avait dit quelques jours auparavant le tracassait. _Il ne restait rien_, avait-il dit. _J'aurais dû être le protecteur de tout ce qui lui appartenait. Ce bébé spécial, magique_. Pourquoi cela lui était-il vaguement familier? Et, ajouté à cela, il y avait la pensée horrible que son père ait pu assister au meurtre de James et Lily Potter. _Peut-être que les Mangemorts ont détruit la maison sous le coup de la colère_. Draco se mit à examiner plus en détail le tintement lointain d'une cloche qui avait résonné dans sa tête quand Sirius lui avait parlé un peu plus tôt dans la semaine. Il essaya de se concentrer sur ce souvenir mais il ne cessait de lui échapper. Quelque chose à propos de...quoi? Mais c'était définitivement quelque chose dont il se souvenait d'_avant_, avant qu'il n'ait entendu l'histoire que Sirius lui avait racontée. _Bon sang de bois, qu'est-ce que c'est?_

Il y réfléchit un peu plus longtemps en attaquant avidement un sandwich au bacon. 

Après le petit déjeuner, Draco sentit qu'il ne tenait plus en place pour la première fois de la semaine. Il reconnut cela comme étant un signe d'ennui. La matinée s'étendait devant lui avec seulement le repas avec Sirius à attendre avec impatience. Ca avait l'air d'être un jour d'hiver froid mais radieux dehors, le soleil miroitant sur la surface à demi gelée du lac, et il se demanda s'ils auraient un jour le droit de prendre un peu l'air. Même s'ils étaient restés dans cette pièce presque toute la semaine, se dit Draco, Harry n'en avait aucun souvenir. Pour Harry, la plupart des souvenirs qui concernaient leur récent euh...truc se passaient dehors. Draco pensa au lac, et bien sûr à la roseraie... 

Ce fut Hermione qui le fit brusquement sortir de ces pensées-là. Elle frappa doucement à la porte et entra un moment plus tard, et Draco se trouva étrangement heureux de la voir. 

"Bonjour, Granger" 

"Bonjour, Malfoy. Toujours endormi, hein?" 

"J'en ai bien peur" 

"Tu as l'air d'aller mieux pourtant" 

"C'est vrai. Merci. En fait, tu pourrais me rendre un service?" 

"Lequel?" 

"Tu vas trouver ça bizarre" 

"Malfoy, rien ne peut me paraître bizarre après ça" dit-elle, en montrant la chambre en général et Harry en particulier. 

"Bonne remarque. Mais je parie que tu vas quand même trouver ça bizarre" 

"Ok. Donc je vais trouver ça bizarre. C'est quoi exactement?" 

"Je m'ennuie. J'ai envie de travailler un peu. Tu peux demander à McGonagall si elle pourrait venir juste quelques minutes pour finir de m'expliquer le travail de métamorphose qu'on faisait la semaine dernière, pour que je puisse faire ma dissertation?" 

"Tu as raison. C'est bizarre. Enfin, venant de toi. Je le lui demanderai. Je sais qu'elle n'est pas venue ici parce qu'elle ne voulait pas vous déranger toi et Harry, mais je suis sûre qu'elle montera te voir" 

"Parfait. Plume, encre, parchemin, ce genre de trucs pourrait aussi m'être utile" 

"Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression d'être ton larbin?" 

"J'sais pas, Granger. Ca doit être la prédisposition négative naturelle que tu éprouves à mon égard. Je parie que si c'était Weasley qui te demandait un bout de parchemin, tu ne prendrais pas ça comme ça" 

"Toi" fit-elle, en souriant à moitié, "tu te sens vraiment mieux. Où est passé ton air maussade?" 

"J'sais pas, là encore, Granger. Je suppose que je ne peux pas continuer à me ronger les sangs comme ça. C'est trop épuisant". Ils regardèrent tous les deux Harry. Puis Draco poursuivit. "En parlant de Weasley, demande-lui de préparer un pyjama propre pour Potter, d'accord? Ca commence à devenir un peu moite de transpiration dans ce lit. Potter a besoin de faire un brin de toilette" 

"Ouh là!" fit Hermione. "C'est vraiment trop de détails pour moi!" 

"Ne fais pas ta sainte nitouche, ma vieille" fit Draco avec un sourire en coin. "Il faudra t'y habituer. On pourrait rester au lit pendant des semaines" 

"Ok, on arrête là. Ron ne sera que trop heureux de faire quelque chose pour aider. Il me rend dingue avec ses questions. Je me demande si le professeur Dumbledore laissera Ron apporter le pyjama lui-même. Tu as peut-être cessé de t'inquiéter, mais ce n'est pas le cas de Ron. Il est presque-" 

"Pas encore, s'il te plaît, Granger". Draco était à nouveau sérieux. "J'accepte le fait que Weasley et moi on devra faire la paix tôt ou tard, pour son bien", il désigna Harry, "mais je ne suis pas encore prêt pour ça. Juste un pyjama pour le moment. Et le message pour McGonagall" 

"Je ferai mon possible" dit-elle, et après un petit moment passé à discuter à propos de Harry qui dormait toujours, ce qui semblait être la seule raison qu'elle avait pour lui rendre visite au départ, elle s'en alla. 

_Pas une mauvaise fille après tout_, se dit Draco. 

**** 

"Un pyjama? C'est bien ça? Après des jours passés à me dire que tu peux rien me dire, que c'est totalement top secret, même si je sais la plupart de l'affaire d'ailleurs, et bien plus que Harry, et puis tu as été choisie pour être l'assistante spéciale de Dumbledore alors que moi aussi je voulais aider, tout ce que j'apprends c'est que Harry a besoin d'un pyjama propre?" 

"Oui" répondit Hermione en riant. "Bon, il en a?" 

"Je crois. Il en a deux en tout. Il a dit où il était, son autre pyjama?" 

Hermione, suivant les consignes de Dumbledore, n'avait pas parlé à Ron ni aux autres du coma magique de Harry. Elle tenta de répondre à la question de sorte qu'elle n'ait pas à révéler pourquoi Harry ne l'avait pas demandé lui-même. 

"Non" fit Hermione. "En fait, il dormait. La demande vient de Malfoy" 

"Malfoy?" s'étrangla Ron. "Pourquoi diable Malfoy veut-il le pyjama de Harry?" 

"Il ne le veut pas, espèce d'idiot. Pas pour lui. C'est pour Harry. Je crois qu'il est attentionné, en donnant l'opportunité à Harry de se changer s'il le souhaite. Ca fait six jours qu'il est au lit, il doit un peu transpirer quand même maintenant" 

"Malfoy se préoccupe de la transpiration de Harry?". Ron avait les yeux exorbités. 

"C'est à peu près ça, oui" 

"Hermione, pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que tu me dis pas tout?" 

"Ron, tu sais que je ne peux pas te parler de ça. Mais je vais te dire une chose" 

"Quoi?" demanda Ron, avec enthousiasme. 

"Enfin, ce n'est pas vraiment une révélation. Mais plutôt une sorte de mise en garde" 

"Quoi que ce soit, dis-le, Herm" dit Ron, bouillant d'impatience. 

"Ok. Je pense que tu vas être surpris par...euh, je ne sais pas trop comment le dire...par à quel point Malfoy et Harry sont devenus proches. Enfin, en fait je n'en suis pas sûre pour Harry, mais Malfoy s'est considérablement adouci avec Harry. Ils sont très proches maintenant. Prépare-toi-y quand le moment viendra" 

"Erk" fit Ron. "Proches à quel point exactement?" 

"Eh bien" dit Hermione. "Assez proches je suppose pour que Malfoy se préoccupe de la transpiration de Harry. Bref. Donc un pyjama propre, dès que tu peux" 

L'air franchement nauséeux qui se peignit sur le visage de Ron fit éclater de rire Hermione. 

**** 

Les visiteurs suivants furent Sirius et McGonagall, qui arrivèrent environ à l'heure à laquelle Draco attendait Sirius pour manger. Draco se sentit plutôt irrité que McGonagall soit venue, bien qu'il eût requis sa présence; il espérait timidement mais avec impatience une autre conversation seul à seul avec Sirius. Harry, cela allait sans dire, dormait. 

"Alors" fit McGonagall. "Cela fait combien de temps à présent?" 

"Il est treize heures, nous sommes vendredi" commença Draco. "Il a pris la potion vers quinze heures dimanche, peut-être quinze heures trente. Donc, quasiment cinq jours. Ou cent dix-huit heures, pour être plus précis" 

"Vous avez meilleure mine cependant" 

"Merci madame. Je me sens mieux" 

"C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. D'où votre requête pour travailler en Métamorphose. Bien que je sois ravie que vous m'ayez fait l'immense honneur de choisir _ma_ matière, nous pensons qu'il y a de meilleures façons pour que vous passiez le temps. Vous êtes-vous exercé sur vos capacités avec votre baguette comme je vous l'avais proposé?" 

"Non, pas vraiment" 

"Eh bien, ce sera votre travail alors. Enchantements, plutôt que Métamorphose. Revoyez tous les sortilèges que vous connaissez, et regardez si vos capacités se sont modifiées. Allez, essayez tout de suite. Sortilège de lévitation, sur cette tasse de thé" 

Draco prit sa baguette magique. "Wingardium Leviosa" entonna-t-il. 

La tasse s'éleva hors de la main de McGonagall et flotta environ une quinzaine de centimètres au-dessus. 

"Très bien" commenta-t-elle. "Mais un élève de seconde année pourrait le faire. Essayez à présent le plateau entier, et gardez-le droit" 

Il fit comme elle le lui avait demandé. Le plateau s'éleva sans effort et, d'un tour ingénieux, il fit planer l'assiette au-dessus du plateau lui-même. 

"Bon, c'est déjà plus impressionnant. Essayez la chaise" 

Draco fut aisément capable de soulever la chaise, et il la laissa monter jusqu'au plafond, contre lequel elle cogna doucement. Puis il tourna la chaise deux fois dans des directions différentes, d'abord en la faisant pivoter pour qu'elle se retrouve contre le mur, puis en la tournant pour qu'elle plane les pieds en l'air. "Ou est-ce que je la fais atterrir?" fit-il, s'amusant beaucoup. 

Une fois la chaise revenue sur la terre ferme, McGonagall enchaîna: "Maintenant, le lit" 

Ce fut ridiculement facile. Draco fit s'élever le lit en douceur d'environ deux mètres, puis parcourut du regard la pièce à cette hauteur et baissa les yeux vers Sirius et McGonagall. "Wow!" s'exclama-t-il. "J'ai l'impression que je pourrais le faire passer par la fenêtre et l'emmener jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch!" 

"C'est excellent, Draco" fit McGonagall. "Surtout que je parlais du lit vide, pas du vôtre" 

"Ah!" fit Draco en riant. "Désolé!". Il laissa le lit revenir calmement sur le sol. "C'est incroyable! J'ai toujours été une merde en Enchantements!" 

"Et M. Potter a toujours été excellent. Tu as beaucoup a découvrir, Draco. Nous pensons que vous avez tous les deux de bien plus grands pouvoirs magiques à présent. Tu pourras faire plus d'enchantements plus tard. Demain, tu pourras faire de la métamorphose, matière dans laquelle Harry n'est pas aussi doué. Cela sera intéressant à voir. Après manger, nous voulons que tu prennes encore de la potion de sommeil, juste une dose pour cinq heures, afin que tu rattrapes ta mauvaise nuit. Tu pourras faire plus d'enchantements ce soir; en fait, je demanderai à Miss Granger de venir t'aider. Elle sera une excellente partenaire pour ce genre de choses" 

"Ok" fit Draco, encore tout excité par ses énormes progrès pour le sortilège de Lévitation. 

Elle partit après cela, et Draco et Sirius s'installèrent pour un nouveau repas léger. Draco ne mangea pas beaucoup et assez curieusement, Sirius non plus. 

"Vous avez l'air triste aujourd'hui, Sirius" dit Draco. 

"Oui, un peu. C'est juste étrange de penser que maintenant je te connais plus que je ne connais Harry. J'espère que Harry et moi pourrons avoir cette chance. J'ai tellement de choses à lui dire, tellement de choses qu'il ne connaît pas, à propos de ses parents, comment ils étaient, à quel point ils l'aimaient" 

Draco resta silencieux. C'était vraiment triste, mais pour lui, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû commencer à discuter. 

"Je suis tout de même heureux d'avoir eu ces conversations avec vous" se risqua-t-il. "Je pense que Harry a vraiment de la chance de vous avoir comme famille" 

"Merci Draco, c'est très généreux de ta part" 

Draco laissa ce compliment flotter dans l'air, mais en lui-même, il restait pensif. Il _voulait_ dire quelque chose, même s'il n'avait rien de concret à dire. 

"Sirius, il y a quelque chose qui me trotte dans la tête" 

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" 

"C'est ça le problème. J'en ai aucune idée. Je n'arrive pas à m'en souvenir" 

Sirius sourit. "Eh bien, je peux difficilement te conseiller si-" 

"Mais c'est bizarre" le coupa Draco, craignant que Sirius ne croie qu'il plaisantait. "Du moins, ça me _semble_ bizarre. Si seulement j'arrivais à me souvenir de ce que c'est, bon sang. Mais ça a sûrement un rapport avec ce que vous avez dit l'autre jour. A propos de Harry bébé. Ca me travaille depuis deux jours à présent. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi" 

Sirius était silencieux, comme si dire quelque chose maintenant pourrait rompre le lien que l'esprit de Draco tentait de faire. Mais Draco resta plongé dans ses pensées quelques minutes de plus, et Sirius se dit que le moment était passé. Draco eut tout à coup l'air fatigué, et Sirius sentit que c'était le moment pour lui de s'en aller. 

"Eh bien, je suis sûr que ce n'est pas important" fit-il. "Et si ça l'est, cela te reviendra en temps voulu. A présent, bois cette potion et repose-toi un peu. Tu as l'air beaucoup mieux, mais cela ne pourra que t'aider à te sentir encore plus en forme. Oh, au fait, c'est pour Harry, de la part de Ron, et c'est passé par Hermione et moi. C'est un bon service de livraison, hein? On trouvera un moyen pour le lui mettre demain" 

Il déposa un pyjama propre sur l'autre lit. 

Sirius regarda Draco avaler la potion, puis il attendit qu'il dorme à poings fermés, pelotonné dans le petit lit avec son filleul. 

**** 

Cela avait été une potion de sommeil normale, donc il y eut l'habituelle et désagréable reprise brutale de conscience quand ses effets se dissipèrent à environ six heures du soir. _Oh par Merlin, je ne vais jamais arriver à m'y habituer_, se dit Draco, ayant un peu mal au coeur. Il resta aussi immobile que possible, attendant que l'anxiété s'en aille, gagnant en assurance grâce à la chaleur qui l'entourait. Le bras de Harry s'était retrouvé il ne savait comment enroulé autour de lui pendant qu'il dormait, et Draco se colla tout contre lui pour faire disparaître le malaise qu'il ressentait. Il était siiii bien. _Je pourrais rester comme ça pour le restant de mes jours_, songea-t-il. 

Ses pensées devinrent légèrement plus claires. Le soir. Encore une tentative de repas, puis des sortilèges en plus avec Granger. _Ce n'est pas une façon si affreuse que ça de passer la soirée_, songea-t-il. _Mais...Merde alors. Secoue-toi, il y a quelque chose de différent ici_. 

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand. 

Harry était couché à ses côtés, le bras passé autour de Draco, et il le regardait en souriant. 

"Tu es réveillé!" s'écria Draco. "Bon sang, tu es vraiment réveillé!" 

"Oui" fit Harry. "Contrairement à toi, qui dormais comme un bébé jusqu'à maintenant. C'était agréable à regarder. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, tu t'es faufilé avec moi quand Madame Pomfresh est partie? Je ne me rappelle pas que tu sois venu dans mon lit, je devais déjà être endormi" 

Draco avait tellement de choses à dire que justement, rien ne sortit. 

"Euh, euh, hum...!" 

"Tu peux pas rester loin de moi, hein, Malfoy? Ou est-ce que t'étais simplement dépité d'avoir perdu le lit?" fit Harry avec un sourire. 

"Potter, écoute-moi! Tu es réveillé! C'est merveilleux!" 

"Merveilleux? Ben, je me sens bien mieux, ça c'est sûr. Mais bon, ce n'est que six heures, donc ça ne peut pas avoir été une potion de cinq heures complètes comme l'a dit Madame Pomfresh" 

"Potter, la ferme! Tu trouves que c'était agréable de _me _regarder dormir? Je suis le fichu champion de l'école pour _te_ regarder dormir, espèce de con!" 

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Tu viens juste de te réveiller. Ca m'a fait bizarre de sentir quand tu refaisais surface" 

"C'est vrai. Je viens juste de me réveiller. Mais, eh bien, Potter, tu vas peut-être trouver ça difficile à avaler, mais on _n'est pas dimanche_" 

"Hein? Sois pas ridicule. C'est le soir. On est allés dormir cet après-midi, après s'être mis en pyjama. C'était marrant, tu te souviens, de voir la tête de Madame Pomfresh! Tu m'a dit, tu m'as dit, merde alors, j'arrive même pas à le dire. Tu m'as dit que tu me trouvais attirant. J'arrive pas à croire que tu m'aies dit ça! J'y ai réfléchi pendant la dernière demi-heure, en te regardant dormir si paisiblement. Et tu sais quoi Malfoy, j'arrive pas à croire non plus que je vais te dire ça, mais je te trouve-" 

"Potter, arrête de m'écarter du sujet! Garde les super compliments pour plus tard. Mon pyjama est de quelle couleur?" 

"Malfoy, mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, bon sang? J'était sur le point de dire-" 

"Potter! Mon pyjama est de quelle couleur?!" 

"Noir, espèce d'imbécile. En soie noire. Je t'ai vu le mettre cet après-midi même" 

"Oh par Merlin, mais t'es exaspérant!" s'exclama Draco. Il rejeta les draps qui les recouvraient tous les deux. 

"Ou...vert" fit Harry, surpris. "Comment ça se fait?" 

"Je me suis changé, crétin. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, ce _n'est pas dimanche_! Bon, tu vas me laisser parler maintenant?" 

"Ok, parle. Apparemment, on a le temps" 

"Le temps? Arrête de m'interrompre! Ne dis pas un mot; pas avant de m'avoir écouté" 

Harry ne dit rien, attendant, moyennement intéressé. 

"Tu as pris cette potion dimanche. On l'a prise tous les deux. J'ai dormi pendant la durée prévue. Toi, tu ne t'es pas réveillé. On a commencé à prendre un peu peur. Rogue a dit que ça ne pouvait _pas _être dû à la potion. Plus j'y pensais, plus je m'inquiétais. Et puis après beaucoup d'indécision, d'ignorance et de suppositions, ils ont enfin trouvé. Tu n'avais pas dormi depuis une éternité, et ton corps était fatigué. La potion t'a plongé dans un sommeil magique; ton corps et ton esprit ont apprécié. Tu avais besoin de repos, et tu repoussais tout. Les 'Debout!' en fanfare ne marchaient pas, Potter. Granger et Dumbledore ont découvert le fin fond de l'histoire: tu étais dans un coma magique, à cause de ta détresse psychologique. J'étais complètement dingue; je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Tu dormais encore et encore. J'ai changé de pyjama, parce que ça fait un bail à présent. Potter, tu ne vas pas me croire, mais on est _vendredi_. Tu as dormi pendant cinq jours. Et maintenant dieu merci tu t'es réveillé, et je peux arrêter de m'inquiéter" 

Draco, tout à coup frissonnant, ramena les couvertures sur eux et serra étroitement Harry dans ses bras. 

"On est vendredi?" 

"Oui" 

"J'ai été dans le coma?" 

"Oui" 

"C'est Hermione qui a trouvé?" 

"Oui" 

"Eh bien, _ça_ au moins, c'est un peu logique" 

"_Tout_ est logique, andouille. Et quand ils apprendront ton réveil, ils seront tous tellement contents. Tout le monde était si inquiet. Sirius - un mec super sympa d'ailleurs, ton parrain -, il sera comblé" 

"T'as parlé à Sirius?" 

"Oui. Il est sympa" 

"Je sais qu'il est sympa. C'est mon parrain. Tu savais ça?" 

"Je viens de te dire que je le savais. Bon dieu Potter, suis un peu!" 

"J'arrive pas à suivre! Ce que tu dis est insensé. Je ne peux pas avoir dormi pendant cinq jours, espèce de con. Tu perds la boule" 

"J'_ai_ perdu la boule, espèce de connard, et je ne peux même pas te dire à quel point. Mais ok, fais comme tu veux. Mais mon vieux, tu vas avoir la preuve que tu as tort. Très bientôt, j'imagine. Quelle heure est-il? D'habitude, Dumbledore vient vers sept heures. Tempus" 

L'horloge-Vif d'or l'informa poliment qu'il était dix-huit heures vingt. 

"Hé!" fit Harry. "Cette horloge est ensorcelée pour que je sois le seul à pouvoir m'en servir. Comment t'as fait ça?" 

"Potter, on a des tonnes de choses à parler. J'ai une centaine de choses à te dire, et on a beaucoup de différends et de larmes qui nous attendent. L'horloge est _à la dernière place possible dans la liste_. Bon, contente-toi de te concentrer très fort sur ce que je vais te dire: TU AS DORMI PENDANT CINQ JOURS!!! Ceci est un _fait_. Pendant ce temps-là, ils se sont tous fait du souci, mais personne autant que moi. Potter, tu comprends ce que je te dis? J'ai été là près de toi pendant cinq jours. Et en parlant de ça, t'as sacrément besoin de prendre une douche. Et Weasley t'a déniché un pyjama propre. Content de voir qu'il est aussi classe que celui super tendance que tu portes. Bref, une douche, un pyjama propre, et tu dois avoir vachement faim. Je ne savais pas que la tourte au poulet et au jambon était ton plat préféré, donc j'ai essayé d'en manger suffisamment pour nous deux. Ca fait vraiment débile maintenant que je le dis à voix haute. Je suis sûr que Dumbledore te donnera tout ce que tu voudras. C'est ce qu'il a fait pour moi, et j'ai pris de la tourte au poulet et au jambon, parce que Granger m'a dit que c'était ton plat préféré" 

"Malfoy, tu t'es shooté?" 

"Non! Tu ne m'_écoutes_ pas" 

"Ben tu n'_expliques_ pas. T'as vraiment été là dans le lit avec moi pendant tout ce temps?" 

"Oui". Draco rougit. "Je n'arrivais pas à partir, désolé, c'était tellement affreux, le seul moyen pour que je me sente mieux, c'était d'être tout près de toi. Je suis désolé. Ca te contrarie?" 

"Oui" dit lentement Harry. "Je suis contrarié de ne pas m'être réveillé pour apprécier ça. J'aimerais savoir à quoi ça ressemblait" 

"Ben, t'es réveillé maintenant. Et je suis là. Tu apprécies?" 

"Oui" 

"Eh bien, c'est à ça que ça ressemble. A part les cinq derniers jours. Et avec la dose d'inquiétude la plus énorme que tu puisses trouver. Mais on était tous inquiets, même si on ne le montrait pas tous. Mais je peux cesser de me faire du souci maintenant-" 

"C'est qui ce 'on'?" 

"Moi. Sirius. Dumbledore. McGonagall. Rogue. Pomfresh. Granger. Et moi" 

"Ah. _La conspiration habituelle. _Tu as dit deux fois 'moi'" 

"J'étais deux fois plus inquiet. J'aurais dû dire 'moi' vingt fois. Cent fois" 

"Rogue était inquiet? A d'autres! Et pourquoi Hermione et pas Ron?" 

"Rogue _était _inquiet. Crois-moi. Surtout quand il a cru qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas dans la potion qu'il avait faite" 

"Et Ron?" 

"Quoi Ron? J'ai déjà dit que _j_'étais inquiet?" 

"Oui, tu l'as déjà dit une centaine de fois je crois. Et Ron?" 

"Il n'est pas dans le petit comité apparemment. Les seuls visiteurs ont été Sirius, les profs, l'infirmière et Granger. Dumbledore l'a réquisitionnée pour faire des recherches sur les comas à la bibliothèque" 

"Elle a dû être excellente dans ce domaine" 

"Apparemment. Elle a tout trouvé. Elle a même manqué des cours pour ça" 

"Bravo Hermione. Mais et Ron? Il l'aurait aidée, j'en suis sûr" 

"Potter, c'est un secret. Toi et moi ici est un secret. Le petit comité est vraiment restreint. Le reste de l'école croit qu'on souffre de la maladie du sommeil. Weasley n'est pas au courant sur ce coup, Potter. C'est la décision de Dumbledore" 

"Oh. Ca fait très 'services secrets'. Maladie du sommeil? On a quoi au fait?" 

"Ca, comme je te l'ai dit plus tôt dans la semaine, on verra ça _demain_" 

"Ah. Oui. Tu me l'as dit il y a environ cinq heures" 

"Non, il y a cinq _jours_, crétin. Mais t'as écouté quelques chose de ce que je t'ai dit?" 

"Tu te faisais vraiment beaucoup de souci?" demanda Harry, d'un air faussement timide. 

"Potter, ne m'oblige pas à le dire encore une fois. De toutes façons, j'ai cessé de m'inquiéter maintenant. Enfin, m'inquiéter à propos de ça, à propos du coma. J'ai des tonnes d'autres choses à m'inquiéter". Draco se mit à parler tout bas. "Comme...si un jour tu arriveras vraiment m'apprécier ou pas" 

"Ah! Tu te fais du souci pour _ça_? C'est un peu tard maintenant que tu viens de passer cinq jours au lit avec moi". Harry avait de nouveau le sourire. "Merlin, cinq jours, j'arrive toujours pas à te croire! Appelons Madame Pomfresh, elle pourra tirer ça au clair" 

"Non!" 

"Ah! Elle me racontera tout sur votre petit comité, cette maladie du sommeil, ces ingénieux changements de pyjama et ces tourtes au poulet et au jambon. Cinq jours! Allez, appelons-la" 

"Non!" 

"Pourquoi?" 

"Parce que, Potter, espèce d'imbécile, je veux t'avoir pour moi seul un petit moment" dit doucement Draco. 

Harry sourit. "Eh bien, tu m'as. Dieu seul sait comment ça s'est fait, mais apparemment, je suis au lit avec toi. Et chose étonnante, j'aime plutôt ça, comme je le disais tout à l'heure. Donc ça devrait compter comme m'avoir pour toi tout seul, non? Qu'est-ce que tu proposes de faire maintenant?" 

"Potter, p'tit con insupportable, viens ici" 

Draco le serra très fort dans ses bras, le souffle court. Harry sentit un torrent de tension s'échapper de lui. Il se sentait si bien dans cette étreinte chaude et sécurisante de Malfoy, et instinctivement, il le serra lui aussi dans ses bras. Quelque chose proche d'une véritable décontraction envahit la pièce. 

"Ne t'en va pas encore une fois" souffla Draco dans le cou de Harry. 

"Je n'irai nulle part, jamais" 

Ils se séparèrent et restèrent couchés, immobiles, conscients de la respiration de l'autre, sentant le bien-être de l'autre. 

Il restait vingt merveilleuses minutes avant que Dumbledore n'arrive pour sa petite visite habituelle, et durant ce temps Harry et Draco restèrent étendus tranquillement sous les couvertures du lit de Harry, parlant un petit peu plus, mais pas beaucoup. Il y avait tellement de bonheur qui régnait dans la petite pièce que Harry ne cessait de sourire et de rire en lui-même en se disant: _Bon sang de bois! **Malfoy**!_

Draco, lui, était plus calme. Après l'excitation première de voir Harry réveillé, il commençait à plier sous le poids de tout ce qui les attendait, mais tout en trouvant l'humeur de Harry contagieuse. Tandis que les minutes s'égrainaient, Draco était tiraillé entre l'envie de profiter du moment présent et s'inquiéter sur ce qui allait arriver. Et étant donné qu'il n'avait eu aucune gêne à être dans le lit de Harry toute la semaine devant le Petit Comité au complet, pourquoi avait-il tout à coup l'impression que leur situation actuelle était trop intime pour être vue par les autres? 

Parce que, supposa-t-il, _auparavant_, il savait qu'ils partageaient tous son inquiétude, donc ce n'était pas aussi personnel pour lui, mais _à présent_, ils n'avaient aucun rôle à jouer dans ce truc entre Potter et lui, donc il pensait qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit de voir cette promiscuité. Même Dumbledore. En fait, _surtout _Dumbledore. Il s'assit d'un coup, serra ses genoux contre lui et s'appuya tant bien que mal sur la tête de lit. Harry fut surpris. 

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" demanda-t-il. 

"Je ne sais pas trop" répondit Draco. "C'est juste que...Dumbledore va arriver d'une minute à l'autre" 

"Et alors? C'est Dumbledore qui nous a mis ici" 

"Oui, je sais. Mais est-ce qu'il nous a mis ici pour qu'on puisse faire...ça?" 

"Je ne sais pas. Mais toi, dis-moi. Pourquoi nous a-t-il mis ici?" 

Draco resta silencieux. 

"Et puis d'abord, pourquoi est-ce que t'es gêné tout à coup, si tu es dans ce lit depuis cinq jours? _Moi_, je ne suis pas gêné" 

"Vraiment?" fit Draco, en regardant Harry, plein d'espoir. 

Harry hocha la tête en lui souriant avec chaleur. 

"Potter..." commença Draco, avec beaucoup d'hésitation. "Tu ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi on est ici?" 

"Eh bien..." murmura lentement Harry. 

La porte s'ouvrit, et Dumbledore entra. 

Pour un homme qui, malgré son excentricité, semblait toujours garder son calme même lors des situations les plus graves, sa réaction quand il vit Harry réveillé fut saisissante. 

"Harry!" s'écria-t-il. "Fantastique! Ca alors, bien réveillé et souriant!" 

Parmi le Petit Comité, comme Draco l'avait appelé, la nouvelle se répandit comme une traînée de poudre que Harry était réveillé. Durant les deux ou trois heures suivantes, chaque membre du groupe vint leur rendre une brève visite, et ils eurent tous l'air soulagés à des degrés divers, allant de la brusquerie de Rogue, à la chaleur de Sirius et au cri perçant de Hermione. Et quand Madame Pomfresh les laissa pour la nuit avec de la nourriture en plus et, étrangement, de la potion de sommeil, Harry se sentit désorienté, comme s'il était dépassé par les événements. 

"Tous ceux que j'ai vus depuis mon réveil" dit-il à Draco, "savent quelque chose que je ne sais pas. Y compris toi. _Surtout_ toi" 

"Potter..." fit Draco, se sentant à nouveau fatigué, et en bourrant de coups de poing son oreiller de la même façon qu'un chien tourne en rond dans son panier avant de s'endormir. "On verra ça _demain_" 

**** 

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé. J'attends vos impressions!! Et puis je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite! Ne vous inquiétez pas, je continue à traduire cette fic dès que j'ai un moment de libre!! 


	12. On verra ça demain

Bonjour! Eh oui, je n'ai pas pu résister, j'ai traduit un autre chapitre...Affreux, hein? lol. Vous en aurez peut-être un autre dans la semaine, mais après: pause de quinze jours, à cause de mes chers exams...Vous verrez, dans ce chapitre il y a encore des situations délirantes...Vous m'en direz des nouvelles!! Je suis contente que cette fic soit appréciée, et que vous soyez nombreux à la lire (enfin, j'espère!!), même si ce n'est qu'une traduction. Merci à vous tous!! Au fait, petite précision qui vous réjouira, je pense: les chapitres sont de plus en plus longs!!! Chouette, non? 

****

Ankou: contente que ça te plaise! J'aime bien ce chapitre aussi! Pour Pacte avec le Diable, je n'arrête pas de le répéter, je n'abandonne pas!!! lol. Je déteste laisser des trucs en plan donc je continue!! Mais l'auteur est plutôt lente pour mettre la suite, alors...Voilà voilà!! Ciao! 

****

Solenia: merci pour tes deux reviews!! J'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre! Salut! 

****

Nagisa Moon: salut! Bah, si tu veux lire la version originale, je ne t'en empêche pas, elle est bien mieux que ma traduction!! Oui, on a le début de la discussion, (qui se terminera dans le prochain chapitre) et puis...des papouilles ou un truc dans le genre lol. Tu comprendras quand tu liras lol. Merci de me reviewer à chaque chapitre, c'est gentil! Bises! 

****

Umbre77: salut! Oui, c'est vrai que les chapitres à venir risquent d'être encore mieux que les premiers! Celui-là est pas mal, d'ailleurs...Merci d'être aussi enthousiaste!! Et contente que ça te fasse rire! Je pense que tu vas encore avoir ton 'sourire niais' et peut-être quelques éclats de rire dans ce chapitre...Bises! Et merci pour tes reviews!! ;) 

****

Saael': salut! Contente que ça te plaise et que tu me dises tes scènes préférées (y'a l'air d'en avoir eu pas mal lol)!! Et je t'annonce le retour de la roseraie!! Alors, heureuse?? lol. Merci et bises!! 

****

Fannie: salut! Merci de me reviewer! Et puis ravie que ça te plaise toujours! Malheureusement, on se rapproche petit à petit de la fin (plus que six chapitres après celui-là...), snif...Mais bon, c'est pas encore fini!!! Bises!! 

****

Mangafana: merci de me souhaiter bonne chance pour mes exams, c'est très gentil^^. Mais j'essayerai de vous abandonner le moins longtemps possible!! Promis!! Voici la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira! Merci encore! Ciao!! 

****

Kaima: merci pour tes encouragements pour mes exams!!! C'est sympa! Bon, pour ce que tu attends avec grande impatience (lol), sache que ça se rapproche petit à petit et que...non, je ne dirais rien, même sous la torture lol. Tu devras attendre!!! Moi? Un côté sadique? Jamais...^^. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre! Ciao! 

****

Célina: voilà, dans ce chapitre, tu as les réactions de Harry et les craintes de Draco...Mais il y a aussi plein d'autres choses, avec Ron, Hermione, Sirius...J'espère que tu aimeras!! Bye!! 

****

Nicolina: merci de continuer à m'encourager!! Et puis, je suis surtout contente que ça te plaise, parce que c'est le but, non? lol. Merci encore. Bises!! 

****

Carramella: salut! Merci de me dire tes moments préférés, j'adore!! Ah, toi aussi, cette histoire de tourte t'a marquée? lol. Moi aussi, j'adore la phrase de Draco où il se rend compte que c'est débile ce qu'il dit! Je me suis marrée trois heures en la traduisant!! Et puis non, tu ne dis pas des trucs inutiles!!! Moi, je trouve ça super intéressant! Alors continue de me donner ton avis!! Bises! 

****

Mione11: salut! Pour répondre à ta question, je te rappelle que ça fait très peu de temps que Draco et Harry se sont rapprochés! Ca fait une semaine, et Harry a été dans un coma magique pendant cinq jours!! De plus, Harry ne sait toujours pas (mais il va le savoir dans ce chapitre) ce qui se passe, l'histoire du nuage écarlate et tout ça...Donc, il est quand même un peu perturbé et ils ne vont pas se sauter dessus comme ça!! Ce ne sont pas des bêtes lol. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça se rapproche de plus en plus!! Promis!!! Merci pour ta review!!

****

LolieShing: salut! Contente que tu aies aimé le chapitre 11!! Moi j'aime aussi beaucoup celui-ci...Ah, le brevet blanc...Ca me rappelle des tas de souvenirs!! Ca ne me rajeunit pas lol!! Bon courage à toi aussi et merci! Bises!

****

Westerly: coucou! Permets-moi de te dire que ta review m'a laissée sans voix...C'est tellement adorable ce que tu me dis! Les onze chapitres d'un coup!! Wow!! C'est maman qui n'a pas dû être contente lol...Je connais ça, ma mère déteste quand je passe mes journées devant mon PC...Ouais, mes exams commencent dans une semaine, jour pour jour, mais bon, je suis en vacances le 5 juin lol. Ca a ses avantages!! Merci pour tous ces qualificatifs élogieux qui semblent m'être désignés...C'est trop!!! J'espère que tu apprécieras ce nouveau chapitre...Bises!!

****

Mélina: oui, c'est vrai que 'est drôle!! Et puis tu n'as pas encore lu ce chapitre...Il y a des trucs tordants!! Oui, Sirius est assez important dans cette fic, mais je ne sais pas si on verra beaucoup 'ton' Severus (t'as vu, j'suis gentille, j'te le laisse lol, j'préfère Draco!!). Bon courage à toi aussi pour tes exams!! Ciao!

****

Love.Drake: merci pour tes deux reviews, j'espère que la suite te plaira!!

Bonne lecture à tous ;)

ON VERRA CA DEMAIN 

Le matin suivant, samedi, Draco se sentit bizarrement agité, en plus du malaise habituel qui accompagnait le réveil du sommeil magique: Harry était aussi en train de se réveiller. De plus, leur mal-être combiné semblait être plus que deux fois pire que celui auquel Draco était (à peu près) habitué. 

Ils étaient enlacés dans une position très intime, les membres enchevêtrés et légèrement nauséeux. 

"Eurghhh" grogna Harry, quelque part près du cou de Draco. 

"Affreux, hein?" marmonna Draco en grimaçant tandis que sa tête et son ventre s'obligeaient à reprendre paresseusement leur gymnastique interne. 

"Tu peux répéter?" coassa Harry, la gorge sèche, le corps anormalement chaud. 

"Affreux, hein?" fit Draco. 

Harry lui donna un coup de poing sans conviction dans les côtes, un geste qui lui demanda plus d'effort qu'il n'aurait cru, car son bras était écrasé sous le corps de Draco. Draco réussit à émettre un léger ricanement. 

Les deux garçons émergèrent peu à peu et finirent par être en pleine possession de leur esprit. 

"Tempus" dit Harry environ cinq minutes plus tard, une fois que leur nausée fut passée. 

L'horloge-Vif d'or l'informa poliment qu'il était presque six heures du matin. 

Il y eut un autre silence, puis Harry dit: "Bon, Malfoy, c'est _demain_ maintenant. Je crois qu'on a une petite conversation à avoir, tous les deux" 

"Chaque chose en son temps, Potter" répliqua Draco. "Que dis-tu d'une douche et d'un petit déjeuner d'abord? Pomfresh a réussi à dénicher du bacon hier, ça te dit?" 

"Du bacon? Euh...Je suis pas sûr d'en avoir envie...On a fait un énorme repas hier soir..." 

"Ce n'était _pas _un énorme repas. Il y avait des oeufs à la coque, et tu as avalé en tout et pour tout la moitié d'un oeuf et aucune tranche de pain. Allez, Potter, tu ne peux pas continuer à ne pas manger comme ça. T'es vachement maigre d'ailleurs, et je ne-" 

"T'es en train de me harceler pour que je mange?" demanda Harry, les yeux écarquillés et un sourire surpris sur les lèvres. 

Draco le regarda, un peu penaud. "Ben, si je le fais pas, qui le fera?" 

"Ah! C'est facile à répondre, Malfoy" fit Harry en riant. "Ron. Hermione. Sirius. Mrs Weasley. Tu veux que j'ajoute ton nom à cette liste?" 

"Non. Absolument pas. Je ne veux pas être sur une liste où il y a déjà deux, peut-être plus, Weasley. Mange ce que tu veux, Potter. Moi je vais prendre du bacon par contre. Sûrement un sandwich. Ne viens pas pleurer quand tu verras comment ça a l'air bon" 

Ils rirent encore un peu puis se remirent dans leur position précédente, leurs corps aussi étroitement imbriqués que possible. Tout à coup, Harry se sentit franchement troublé, et _oh mon dieu...non! _Il était excité. Incroyablement, immanquablement, _rigidement_ excité. La proximité du corps délicieux de Malfoy lui faisait _cet_ effet-là. Il rompit cette étreinte, complètement paniqué. 

Draco le regarda, amusé. 

"Quoi?" fit Harry, nerveux. 

"Je ne suis pas dupe, Potter" dit-il en souriant. 

"De quoi tu parles?" dit Harry à toute vitesse. 

"Eh bien, t'as la mémoire courte. Je sens ces choses dans ma tête. Sans parler de la bosse contre ma jambe" 

Harry devint écarlate, mais Draco rit. Harry apprécia le fait que Draco soit si à l'aise avec ce qui s'était passé. 

"Et je pense que ce n'est pas le fait de penser au bacon qui t'a mis dans un tel état" ajouta-t-il avec un sourire. 

Ils se regardèrent, puis éclatèrent de rire, Harry ayant apparemment perdu sa gêne en un instant. Puis leur rire s'éteignit, et Harry sentit l'atmosphère changer brusquement de bord. Harry sentit les intentions de Draco dans sa propre tête. 

Draco se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa sur le front. Puis sur le nez, puis sur chacune de ses joues. Ses lèvres étaient aussi douces que de la soie. Harry frissonna, puis leurs bouches se rencontrèrent, et le monde entier sembla s'arrêter. Et cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas l'un qui embrassait l'autre, c'était une union naturelle des deux. 

C'était merveilleux. 

"Tu..." fit Malfoy, à bout de souffle et en rompant leur baiser, "...as sacrément besoin d'une douche" 

"Malfoy, je..." commença Harry. 

"Chhhh. Chhh. Douche. Maintenant. Puis nourriture. Après on discutera, promis" 

Harry eut un sourire timide et dit: "Ok, Malfoy, c'est un bon plan", puis il se leva et disparut dans la salle de bains. 

Draco sortit du lit et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, mais il était encore si tôt qu'il faisait trop noir pour voir s'il avait neigé durant la nuit. Tandis qu'il fixait le vague néant qui précédait l'aube, il entendit l'eau commencer à couler dans la salle de bains, et ses pensées se mirent à dériver. Ca allait être le jour décisif. Il allait devoir s'y prendre très très délicatement et naturellement, il était nerveux, mais il attendait aussi ce moment avec une sorte d'impatience. _C'est maintenant qu'on va poser les bases_, se dit-il. _Il faut que ce jour soit...bien. _

Il ne voyait toujours rien au dehors et l'eau coulait toujours. Son esprit revint à ce qui l'obsédait depuis deux trois jours à présent. Sirius avait dit qu'il ne _restait rien_. Pourquoi Draco sentait-il au fond de ses tripes que ce n'était pas vrai? Comment pourrait-il savoir quelque chose que Sirius ne savait pas? Et s'il savait _vraiment_ quelque chose, qu'est-ce que c'était, bon sang? _Fais chier_. Cette frustration n'était pas franchement la bienvenue vu toutes les autres choses qui restaient encore à résoudre. 

Il poussa un profond soupir, et essaya de se débarrasser de cette irritation en se préoccupant de quelque chose de complètement banal. _Merde, c'est sûrement rien du tout_. En entendant encore le chuintement étouffé de l'eau dans la salle de bains, ses pensées revinrent à Harry, et il s'affaira à débarrasser la table afin que Harry et lui puissent prendre leur petit déjeuner quand il sortirait de la douche. Madame Pomfresh avait toujours l'air de savoir à quelques minutes près quand l'effet de la potion de sommeil se dissipait, et elle serait sans aucun doute dans quelques instants en train de les exhorter à manger. Il laissa le pyjama de Harry où il était, puis il prit une demi-douzaine d'objets et les déposa sur le lit inoccupé: des parchemins et des plumes, un sac rempli de sucreries pour Hedwige, un livre de la bibliothèque sur la Métamorphose et leurs baguettes. 

Et tout à coup, il écarquilla les yeux. 

__

Mais bien sûr! La reconnaissance se changea en souvenir, et le souvenir lui-même amena plusieurs autres pensées à la file. _Bien sûr! Ce livre_. 

Alors qu'il pensait à cette journée remontant à des années, le tambourinage de l'eau sembla s'amplifier. Puis ce moment disparut lorsque Madame Pomfresh ouvrit la porte et entra, suivit de près par Sirius. 

"Où est Harry?" demanda-t-il, alarmé de ne pas voir son filleul. 

"Sous la douche" répondit Draco avec un sourire. "Enfin" 

Sirius eut l'air soulagé, et Draco ne l'en apprécia que davantage. 

"Alors...Que nous vaut le plaisir de cette visite..." s'enquit Draco, l'air faussement contrarié, "...si matinale?" 

Madame Pomfresh eut l'air de celle qui avait déjà posé la même question à Sirius. "Et bien, je suis là à une heure...si matinale" le singea-t-elle, "pour voir comment vous aviez dormi. Mais pour M. Black, je n'en ai aucune idée" 

"Je ne pouvais pas rester éloigné" fit Sirius avec une grimace. 

"J'ai bien dormi, merci, tout comme Potter. Du moins, aussi bien qu'on peut dormir avec une potion. J'ai aussi un petit creux, et je crois avoir convaincu Potter de la même chose" 

"Bien. Je vais voir ce que les cuisines peuvent faire" fit-elle, et elle sortit. 

"Sirius", commença Draco, plutôt perplexe. "Vous vous souvenez hier quand je vous ai dit que je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir de quelque chose? C'est un livre" 

"Euh...pardon?" dit Sirius, un peu déconcerté. 

"C'est un _livre_. Chez moi, dans la bibliothèque. J'essayais de me souvenir de quelque chose depuis deux ou trois jours. Depuis que vous m'avez raconté l'histoire de comment...vous savez, la nuit où Potter était bébé, et que la maison...enfin, il y a eu une sorte de cloche qui a sonné dans ma tête" 

"Draco, je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes. Quel livre?" 

"Je viens de m'en souvenir. Quand j'étais petit, j'allais souvent m'asseoir avec mon père dans la bibliothèque. Il me parlait à chaque fois d'un livre différent. Je suppose que c'est comme ça que mon éducation a commencé. Il y avait des manuels de magie, des livres d'histoire, et, eh bien, d'_autres livres_ également" 

Sirius ne releva pas cette dernière remarque. Ce que Lucius Malfoy pouvait garder dans sa bibliothèque, il ne valait mieux pas y penser. 

"Et il y avait ce livre bien précis" poursuivit Draco, en souriant à moitié à ce souvenir-là. "Je devais avoir huit ou neuf ans. Et en fait, mon père m'a dit que c'était un livre très spécial, parce que certains livres pouvaient contenir plus que des mots. Ils pouvaient contenir des pensées, des sentiments et des souvenirs. Et ce livre, m'a-t-il dit, contenait les souvenirs d'un bébé magique. Je croyais qu'il voulait parler de moi. Mais ce n'était pas moi. Je ne connaissais pas les personnes sur les photos. Des paroles étaient prononcées par des voix que je n'avais jamais entendues. C'était manifestement...un _autre_ bébé magique" 

"Tu veux dire...?" 

"Je ne sais pas. Je n'y avais jamais repensé. Peut-être-" 

"Alors, heureux?!" roucoula Harry en sortant de la salle de bains, complètement nu, malgré une serviette qu'il essayait (en vain) de nouer autour de sa taille mince. "Je suis parfaitement propre et frais comme un bébé et, oh merde, Sirius! Euh, bonjour" 

Harry laissa tomber sa serviette dans sa hâte de se couvrir et attrapa son pyjama propre. Il essaya de sauter dans son pantalon le plus vite possible, mais dans sa précipitation, il trébucha et sautilla maladroitement vers le lit, bien plus en dehors du pyjama que dedans. Il tomba sur le lit comme une masse, fort peu élégamment, et pratiquement nu. 

Draco était franchement amusé, mais Harry était mortifié. La profonde gêne de Harry à avoir été surpris nu envahit puissamment et immédiatement l'esprit de Draco. Et pas seulement nu, mais nu d'une façon qui montrait visiblement qu'il voulait paraître bien devant Draco, mais qui était hautement embarrassante devant son parrain. Draco se dirigea rapidement vers Harry, dont la tête était si rouge qu'on aurait dit qu'il avait été ébouillanté, qui se bagarrait avec son pantalon de pyjama qui semblait avoir un noeud vers la cheville. Draco l'aida prestement et aisément à retrouver une certaine décence. 

Puis lorsque Harry fut assis soigneusement sur le dessus de lit, Draco posa ses mains sur les épaules de Harry et lui dit chaleureusement à voix basse: "Du calme mon vieux" 

Ils échangèrent un sourire. 

"Euh, je crois que je dérange" fit Sirius. "Donc je pense que je vais y aller" 

Ni Harry ni Draco ne l'entendirent parler, ni quitter la pièce. 

**** 

Ca n'allait pas mal, mais ça n'allait pas vraiment bien non plus. 

Le petit déjeuner reposait en un tas froid, figé sur un plat à côté de leur lit, car Madame Pomfresh, optimiste, leur avait fourni assez de bacon pour une douzaine de personnes. Si seulement le bacon en lui-même avait été le moyen de rendre les choses plus faciles, ils auraient ri. Mais il n'y avait aucun rire, pas encore du moins. 

"Donc..." fit Harry, "...nos magies se sont mélangées?" 

"Euh, dans un sens, oui" 

"Pourquoi exactement? C'est le truc que je ne comprends pas. Et redis-moi aussi le passage sur les satyres" 

"Potter! Tu m'as écouté? J'ai essayé de te l'expliquer de cent façons différentes. Mais si tu refuses d'accepter ce qui se passe, ça va être très très dur, pour ne pas dire pénible" 

Harry eut l'air blessé et détourna le regard de Draco. Son monde, si récemment rafistolé (à peu près), s'effondrait _encore_. Est-ce que cette chaleur entre eux n'était due à rien d'autre qu'à un effet secondaire incroyable de leur magie? _Ce n'était pas vraiment réel?_

"Ok, Potter, je m'excuse, je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te brusquer. Reprenons du début; très lentement. Je sais que ça fait beaucoup à avaler. Quand deux personnes dotées de magie se rencontrent pour la première fois, il est possible que..." 

**** 

Il était presque midi. Dans leur petit royaume, l'humeur avait fait du yoyo toute la matinée, et Draco commençait à se demander si ce n'était pas tout simplement trop pour que Harry comprenne. Après tout, il était encore vulnérable. 

"Donc, laisse-moi tirer ça au clair" fit Harry. "Il y a longtemps, lors de mon premier jour conscient en tant que sorcier, je t'ai rencontré dans une boutique" 

"Comment ça, _conscient en tant que sorcier_? Tu n'en a pas été toujours un? Tu devais certainement en être un quand tu étais bébé..." 

"Oui, mais je ne m'en souviens pas. Quand je suis arrivé à Londres avec Hagrid ce jour-là, je venais seulement de découvrir que j'étais un sorcier la nuit d'avant, quand j'ai lu ma lettre. Mais c'est une autre histoire. On s'écarte du sujet et j'allais-" 

"Tu as seulement découvert ça quand tu as lu ta lettre?". Draco était stupéfait. "Rien du tout avant? Pas de balai, pas de baguette, pas de Quidditch, rien?" 

"Non!". Harry s'énervait à nouveau. "Maintenant c'est _toi_ qui n'écoutes pas! Je l'avais seulement découvert la veille! Mon oncle et ma tante me l'avait caché, en espérant que je ne recevrais jamais cette lettre, comme ça ils n'auraient jamais eu à reconnaître ce que j'étais, ce que je suis. Ils m'ont dit que mes parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture, et que j'avais eu cette cicatrice dans le même accident" 

"Ils ont _quoi_?!" explosa Draco. 

"Tu m'as parfaitement entendu. Dumbledore savait que les lettres n'arrivaient pas jusqu'à moi - mon oncle les détruisait - et il a envoyé Hagrid pour régler ça. Le lendemain, Hagrid m'emmena au Chemin de Traverse pour acheter mes affaires pour Poudlard. Tout était incroyablement nouveau, c'était énorme. Et je t'ai rencontré dans cette boutique de vêtements. Hagrid est le premier membre de la communauté magique que j'ai rencontré. Excepté quelques 'bonjour' de loin, tu es le second" 

"J'arrive pas à croire que ton oncle et ta tante aient fait ça! Tu es...tu es _Harry Potter_! Célèbre et tout le tralala. Et tu ne savais _rien du tout_? Comment ça se fait que je ne savais pas ça?" 

"Malfoy, ferme-la et arrête de m'interrompre, d'accord? C'est assez difficile comme ça sans qu'on s'enlise dans de l'histoire ancienne et ennuyeuse" 

"Mais Potter, ton passé me concerne maintenant, beaucoup. J'ai _besoin_ de savoir ce genre de trucs. Sinon, je ne te connaîtrai jamais vraiment" 

"Malfoy". Harry s'étranglait de frustration. "Mon passé _te _concerne? Et le tien? Et ton père? Est-ce que j'ai _besoin_ de connaître aussi _ton_ milieu déplorable? Est-ce que j'ai même _envie_ de le connaître?" 

C'était trop dur pour continuer. Draco faisait les cent pas dans la chambre, tandis que Harry enrageait sur le lit, et ça faisait une impasse de plus. 

**** 

L'arrivée de soupe chaude et de pain à midi avait temporairement détendu l'atmosphère. Mais seulement un peu. 

"Donc" recommença Harry, essayant de tirer des conclusions. "Il y a longtemps, je t'ai rencontré dans une boutique. Les détails de cette rencontre, comme par exemple quand tu as traité Hagrid de domestique ou un truc dans le genre, sont pour le moment hors sujet-" 

"N'en parle pas alors, si c'est hors sujet" grogna Draco. 

"Et à ce moment-là" continua Harry, en ignorant sa remarque, "on est _tombés amoureux_? A onze ans? Ca me paraît peu crédible. Je suis sûr-" 

"Potter, écoute. Pas à ce moment-là, non. Ni à aucun autre moment en particulier. Mais dans la boutique ce jour-là, un lien fut crée. On ne saurait probablement jamais pourquoi. Peut-être parce que tu étais plus sensible aux nouvelles choses ce jour-là que tu ne l'as jamais été. Peut-être parce que je n'avais jamais réellement eu d'amis. Ou peut-être parce que j'étais simplement la première personne de ton âge que tu rencontrais dans ton nouveau monde. Mais peu importe, _un lien fut crée_. Et depuis ce jour, l'amour a grandi petit à petit, un tout petit peu plus chaque jour, comme si on empilait des pierres jusqu'à avoir un château. En fait, jusqu'à ce qu'on atteigne un point où tu arrives à être à l'aise en étant nu devant moi, où je ne peux pas supporter de ne pas dormir dans le même lit que toi, et où on peut s'embrasser, Potter, comme si nos vies en dépendaient" 

Harry le regarda, incrédule. 

"Et elles peuvent très bien en dépendre, en fait" ajouta Draco avec désinvolture. 

"Mais c'est totalement illogique! Je te _détestais_ jusqu'à la semaine dernière. Je n'ai empilé des 'pierres d'amour' nulle part. C'est dingue, Malfoy!" 

"Le lien fut crée ce jour-là" insista Draco. "Ce jour-là, on a tous les deux fait le premier pas sur le chemin qui mène au point où nous en sommes à présent. Mais...il y a eu des complications" 

"Quelles complications?" 

"Eh bien, des tas; sûrement des milliers. Mais elles proviennent toutes de la première et décisive complication" 

"Qui était?" 

"Weasley" 

"Laisse Ron en dehors de ça" 

"Je ne peux pas. Tu voulais savoir. Tu _dois_ savoir. Lors de notre rencontre suivante, dans le train, je t'ai tendu la main. Tu l'a refusée, à cause de Weasley" 

"Bien sûr que j'ai refusé. Tu l'avais outrageusement insulté. Et tu l'as fait d'innombrables fois depuis" 

Draco s'adoucit quelque peu, et poussa un petit soupir. 

"Potter, on va devoir séparer cette conversation en deux morceaux. Tout d'abord: les faits et arriver à les accepter. Ensuite, on devra parler de toute la merde qui résulte du premier morceau, mais on ne _peut_ pas regarder ça maintenant, ou on n'arrivera jamais au bout de ce putain de truc. Je suis désolé pour Weasley. Vraiment. Et je vais te devoir encore plus d'excuses que ça avant la fin de la journée. Mais essaie de mettre de côté ta rancune pour le moment. S'il te plaît" 

"Ok" grommela Harry, après un moment de silence. 

"Bien. Bon. Ce jour-là, tu as refusé ma main. Et quelque part, à cause de ce refus - je ne sais pas vraiment comment, et Granger tente toujours de comprendre je pense - l'intensité émotionnelle entre nous a augmenté en haine au lieu de, eh bien, au lieu d'augmenter en _amour_. Mais elle s'est intensifiée quand même..." 

**** 

"Ce foutu satyre! Tu veux dire qu'on doit remercier Dixter pour ce merdier?" 

"POTTER! Tu n'as RIEN compris! Les satyres n'ont PAS causé ça! Ils ont simplement attiré notre attention dessus. Enfin, _mon_ attention. Tu étais tellement aveugle que tu viens de sortir de six semaines horribles parce que tu ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait. Essaie de comprendre MAINTENANT, s'il te plaît, je t'en supplie! Merlin, tu n'as pas idée de ce que ça a été pour moi! Te voir nuit après nuit te rapprocher de plus en plus du gouffre du désespoir, à me demander comment diable j'allais pouvoir te le dire! Et tes fichus amis! Ils étaient complètement dingues. Weasley était affolé. Granger avait tout découvert bien sûr. Elle-" 

"Hermione _savait_?" 

"Oui, évidemment qu'elle savait, bon sang. Et tout au fond de toi, tu sais qu'elle savait. Elle est venue me voir avec Weasley pour faire une trêve pour ton bien, pour essayer de te faciliter la tâche pour que tu acceptes ça. Tu ne sais pas à quel point t'as un sacré bol d'avoir des amis comme ça. Comment diable as-tu pu les faire autant souffrir? As-tu une idée de ce que-" 

"Hermione sait tout? Et Ron?". Pour la deuxième fois de sa vie, Harry engageait une bataille perdue d'avance contre les larmes. 

"Oui. Et tout tes autres potes de la Tour. Et tout le Petit Comité de profs, et Sirius. Et moi. On était tous fous d'inquiétude pour toi. Et toi, qu'est-ce que t'as fait? T'as laissé tomber tout le monde et t'as essayé d'être courageux et de te débrouiller par toi-même. Typique d'un foutu Gryffondor" 

"Hermione et Ron sont venus te parler, à cause de moi?". La voix de Harry était faible, presque terrifiée. "Ils ont fait ça pour moi?" 

"Ils t'aiment, abruti. Même face à ton comportement étonnamment méchant. Tout le monde se soucie de toi, crétin. Et moi plus que tout" 

Une prise de conscience aussi affreuse, qu'il croyait qu'ils le détesteraient, mais qu'ils étaient en fait devenus encore plus la famille qu'il avait tant espéré, fit qu'il se sentit à la fois béni de façon indécente et écrasé par la culpabilité. L'association de ces deux sentiments en fut trop pour lui, et des larmes se mirent à couler silencieusement sur ses joues. Draco s'arrêta de parler et, incapable de se retenir, il prit Harry dans ses bras. Ils restèrent assis là un long moment, Harry sanglotant contre la poitrine de Draco, et Draco caressant doucement le dos de Harry et lui murmurant des mots de réconfort dans son cou. 

**** 

Harry était à cran à présent. La gamme d'émotions par laquelle il était passé cet après-midi là aurait été au-dessus des forces de n'importe qui, en particulier de quelqu'un d'encore aussi vulnérable que Harry. Il ne cessait d'arpenter la pièce, s'arrêtant près de la fenêtre de temps à autre pour observer le crépuscule s'étendre peu à peu sur le monde enneigé à l'extérieur. Draco le regardait depuis le lit, ne le quittant jamais des yeux et essayant de trouver quel était précisément l'état d'esprit de Harry en ce moment. 

Tout à coup, Harry attrapa une plume et un petit morceau de parchemin, puis griffonna quelque chose en deux temps trois mouvements. Il serra Hedwige contre lui une seconde puis la chargea d'aller porter le mot. 

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" demanda Draco. 

"Rien" fit Harry d'un air absent. 

"Bon, fais comme tu veux alors" renifla Draco. 

Harry fit les cent pas encore un long moment, puis s'arrêta et dit vivement: "Alors ce n'est pas _anormal_? Ce n'est pas causé par la magie, ou par les satyres; ce n'est pas un virus ou une maladie; c'est simplement de _véritables émotions_? Et ce que je ressens, ce que je ressens de plus en plus depuis des semaines maintenant, pour toi, c'est _réel_? C'est vrai, c'est décent, et ce n'est pas une blague, ou un truc dans le genre? Et toute la souffrance que j'ai ressentie, c'est parce que je n'ai pas osé accepter le fait que je pourrais" - déglutissement - "t'apprécier?" 

Draco sourit. 

"Bingo. Nous avons un gagnant. Et c'est la même chose pour moi. Mais la seule différence, Potter, c'est que je n'ai pas peur de dire le mot _aimer_" 

Les épaules de Harry s'affaissèrent, et Draco pensa une seconde que Harry allait s'écrouler. Il bondit sur ses pieds pour le soutenir, et le serra tout contre lui au milieu de la pièce. 

"Potter" murmura-t-il. "Tu es épuisé. Et moi aussi. Prenons de la potion, et dormons un moment" 

Il allongea Harry sur le lit, puis s'aventura dans l'Infirmerie proprement dite en quête de Madame Pomfresh. Celle-ci faillit avoir une attaque en voyant l'effet que sa soudaine apparition produisit sur un groupe de Serdaigles qui étaient en train d'être soignés pour des blessures de Quidditch. Il demanda deux gobelets de potion de sommeil profond de cinq heures, et, après avoir refusé de la nourriture, battit en retraite dans la petite chambre. 

"Merde alors" fit Draco en se blottissant près de Harry. "C'était Serpentard contre Serdaigle cet après-midi. Je me demande qui c'est qui a gagné. Et qui c'est qu'ils ont pris comme attrapeur" 

"Aucune idée. Tu sais ce qu'il y a d'autre de bizarre? A part Sirius, on n'a eu aucune visite aujourd'hui" 

"C'est sûrement fait exprès. Pour nous donner l'occasion de parler et tout ça. Tu sais" 

Madame Pomfresh entra avec la potion fumante et posa les gobelets sur la table. Elle tenta brièvement - sans succès - de leur faire manger quelque chose, puis s'en alla. 

"Elle a sûrement dû se dire qu'elle dérangeait, non?" fit Harry avec un sourire, tandis qu'ils s'installaient confortablement dans la chaleur familière de l'autre. 

**** 

"C'est Hedwige!" s'écria Ron au souper ce soir-là. 

Hedwige atterrit en douceur sur l'épaule de Ron et tendit sa patte pour qu'il prenne le morceau de parchemin. Ron prit le mot et entreprit de nourrir l'élégante chouette à la blancheur de neige avec son propre repas: viande froide et pommes de terre. 

"Ron!" fit sèchement Hermione. "Ne nourris pas les animaux à table, c'est dégoûtant" 

Seamus et Dean poussèrent théâtralement des 'oooh' à cette réprimande. Hermione plissa les lèvres. Ron ne le remarqua pas. 

"C'est pas un animal, c'est Hedwige" dit Ron en lisant attentivement le mot de Harry. 

"C'est de Harry?" demanda Hermione, son comportement s'adoucissant à nouveau. 

"Oui. Il veut sa cape. Ce soir. Je lui apporterai après minuit quand le château sera tranquille" 

"Ron! Tu ne peux pas! McGonagall a dit _conséquences désastreuses_ si quelqu'un se faufilait là-bas avant demain soir!" 

"Je m'en fous. Harry veut sa cape, et il me l'a demandée. Je vais lui apporter" 

"Ron, t'es tellement têtu...parfois je pense-" 

"Je me fiche de ce que tu penses, pour cette fois, Herm. Je vais apporter la cape à Harry. Il faudra que tu t'y fasses" 

"Ok. Bon. Je viens avec toi alors. Tu ne vas pas prendre des risques sans moi" 

Seamus, Dean, Neville et Ginny poussèrent tous des 'ahhh' extatiques à cet instant. 

"Oh! C'est tellement...mimi!" gazouilla Ginny. 

"Tais-toi, Gin" fit Ron en rougissant. 

"Ou sinon quoi?" demanda Ginny. 

"Ou sinon je dis à tout le monde ce que je vous ai vus faire toi et Seamus la nuit dernière" 

"Et qu'est-ce que tu crois avoir vu _exactement_, Ron?" 

"Tu veux vraiment que je le dise devant tout le monde?" 

"Euh...non" fit Ginny, aussi rouge que Ron. 

Ron et Ginny se remirent à manger, accompagnés d'encore plus de 'oooh' sarcastiques provenant de la table. 

**** 

Harry se réveilla peu avant minuit cette nuit-là, avec les mêmes sensations désagréables qu'il avait ressenties le matin même. Draco était toujours plongé dans le sommeil magique: il y avait un vide dans la tête de Draco qu'il n'avait pas senti auparavant. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire que Harry n'était pas conscient de la présence de Draco. Leurs jambes étaient complètement entrelacées, et leurs bras étaient emmêlés autour du corps de l'autre. La tête (vide) de Draco était nichée quelque part sous l'aisselle gauche de Harry, et même si aucune pensée ne les reliait, chaque exhalation paisible de Draco semblait être en synchronisation avec les propres battements de coeur détendus de Harry. 

__

C'est ce que ça a dû être pour Malfoy pendant cinq jours entiers, pensa Harry. Il voulait serrer Draco d'encore plus près, mais ce n'était pas possible, alors il se contenta d'embrasser doucement ses cheveux. _Qui aurait cru que Malfoy était si chaleureux_, se dit-il. Mais c'était le truc le moins surprenant de ces quelques derniers jours. 

Chose curieuse (était-ce vraiment curieux?), ce n'était pas tout ce qui se passait avec Malfoy qui lui pesait le plus sur l'esprit. C'était Ron et Hermione. Rien que de penser à ce qu'il leur avait fait lui donnait envie de rentrer sous terre de honte et de culpabilité. Douter de Ron et de Hermione était _insensé_. Leur loyauté était inébranlable. En pensant à la fois où Ron l'avait supplié de lui dire ce qui n'allait pas, les larmes ruisselant sur son visage, Harry sentit une autre vague de honte le submerger. Il ne les méritait pas. _Donnez-moi l'occasion_, se dit Harry, _et je revaudrai ça à Ron...à tous les deux. Comme il faut_. 

La tête de Draco était toujours vide. Harry, toujours mal à l'aise avec sa culpabilité concernant Ron et Hermione, se sentit tout à coup indigne de Draco aussi, et il se détacha délicatement de l'étreinte de Draco, puis sortit du lit. 

__

Avec un peu de chance, songea Harry, _Ron arrivera peut-être ici avant le réveil de Malfoy. J'ai l'air d'avoir dormi seulement quatre heures, ce qui pourrait bien dire qu'il va dormir encore une heure, peut-être plus_. Mais malgré l'énormité de sa situation avec Draco, et la honte écoeurante qu'il ressentait pour d'autres raisons, Harry avait envie d'arrêter de _vivre_ tout ça pendant un moment. Il avait envie de sortir. Une promenade nocturne pour digérer tout ce qu'il avait entendu dans la journée. C'était le seul moyen. Il s'assiérait près du lac, et réfléchirait. Il y avait tellement auxquelles il devait réfléchir... 

Il ne tenait plus en place à présent. _Allez, Ron_, songea-t-il. A quelle heure avait-il écrit le mot? Avait-il dit une heure précise? Il devait être plus de minuit maintenant. Ron ne partirait pas trop tard; il voudrait faire ses dix heures habituelles de sommeil. Dix heures! C'était un luxe que Harry n'arrivait pas à imaginer. 

Harry marcha de long en large, puis décida de s'habiller en vitesse. Tandis qu'il se défaisait de son pyjama et enfilait rapidement un jean et un pull, il se sentit déborder d'énergie. Il regarda par la fenêtre: _bien_, songea-t-il, _en fait, fantastique. Une nuit dégagée, éclairée par la lune, la douce lumière miroitant sur les champs enneigés. Exactement comme la nuit..._

Il regarda Draco, dont les cheveux, dans l'obscurité épaisse de la pièce, semblaient briller comme la neige à l'extérieur. Cette nuit-là, dans la roseraie...Comme c'était incroyable d'y penser à présent. Leur vie avait changé, pour toujours, pendant cet unique moment. Cet unique baiser. Rien ne serait plus jamais pareil maintenant. Mais est-ce que ça serait mieux, ou pire? _Mieux_, pria silencieusement Harry. Mais avait-il le droit d'espérer quelque chose d'encore mieux que l'amour inconditionnel que Ron et Hermione lui avait porté depuis des années? Et qu'ils lui portaient encore, même maintenant, après qu'il les ait traités si méchamment? 

Harry retourna vers le lit et s'assit à côté de Draco. Est-ce que tout son avenir était entrelacé avec cet ange endormi? Ce fils de Mangemort, son ennemi depuis plus de quatre ans? _Je l'espère_, songea Harry. Il passa doucement la main sur la joue de Draco. Peut-être que ce fut une coïncidence, peut-être que ce fut le destin, peut-être que ce fut la présence de Harry, mais à ce moment-là, Harry sentit Draco passer du sommeil magique à un sommeil naturel tourmenté. Il bougea avec agitation, se retourna plusieurs fois, tendant inconsciemment les bras à la recherche de Harry. 

"Je suis là" murmura Harry en touchant l'épaule de Draco. 

Draco ouvrit les yeux et sourit. Harry sentit les pensées de Draco au moment précis où celui-ci émergea du sommeil. 

"Bonsoir Malfoy" dit Harry. 

"Bonsoir Potter. J'étais inquiet. Tu n'étais pas là" 

"Tu dormais. Comment tu pouvais t'inquiéter?" fit Harry avec un sourire. 

"Je sais pas" répondit timidement Draco. "Parce que j'arrive à sentir tout le temps où tu es, je crois. Où que tu sois, même quand je dors". Draco eut tout à coup l'air troublé. 

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" lui demanda gentiment Harry. 

"Je...euh..." 

"Quoi?" 

"Rien?" 

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Allez Malfoy, je ne vais pas être vexé" 

"C'est juste que...j'ai un peu peur de tout ça. Comment je vais m'en sortir quand on partira d'ici? Je suis mal à l'aise dès que tu es hors de portée de ma main. C'est...pas sain, hein?" 

"Chhh". Harry l'étreignit tandis qu'il s'asseyait, et effleura de ses lèvres le cou de Draco. "Chhh. Tout ira bien" 

"Comment?" 

"C'est comme ça. C'est le destin. Le nuage écarlate, tu te souviens? On trouvera un moyen" 

"Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis?" 

"Oui" 

"Et..." 

"Et quoi?" 

"Toutes les choses que mon père a faites?" acheva Draco d'une voix presque inaudible. 

"Malfoy, une chose à la fois. On verra ça _demain_" 

Draco sourit. "Hé, c'est _ma _phrase, Potter" 

"Plus maintenant, apparemment" 

Ils restèrent enlacés encore un petit moment, puis ils se séparèrent. Les yeux de Draco s'étaient à présent habitués au manque de lumière. 

"Pourquoi t'es habillé?" demanda-t-il, inquiet. 

"Euh..." 

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Tu sors?". La voix de Draco se faisait de plus en plus insistante. 

"Hé! Calme-toi! Je ne vais pas m'enfuir. Je voulais juste aller faire un tour, c'est tout" 

"Tu ne peux pas! Tu-" 

Mais la voix de Draco mourut subitement quand il vit la porte s'ouvrir. 

Puis se refermer. 

"Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque, bon dieu?" se demanda Draco. 

Mais Harry savait. Il bondit vers la porte en fouettant l'air de ses bras et en gloussant. 

"Ron!" dit-il en riant, lorsque son bras entra en contact avec la grande masse de Ron devant la porte. Il était impatient de revoir son ami. 

"Ta-daam!" s'écria Ron d'une voix théâtrale, en se débarrassant de la cape. 

"Lumos!" fit Hermione en brandissant sa baguette. 

"Et Hermione!" dit Harry. "Wow! C'est si bon de vous voir tous les deux!". Il les étreignit à tour de rôle, Draco temporairement oublié. 

"Comment vas-tu, Harry?" demanda Hermione avec chaleur. 

"Super bien, merci. J'ai un peu sommeil, bien sûr. Et vous! J'arrive pas à croire que vous êtes là! Vous avez fait tout le chemin tous les deux sous la cape?" 

"Herm a insisté pour venir" dit Ron en riant. "Elle me laisserait pas sortir tout seul! Bonne chose d'ailleurs, parce que j'étais tellement pressé qu'on a failli foncer dans Rusard. Harry! T'as l'air d'aller vraiment mieux! Tu rigoles même!" 

"Ouais, je me sens bien mieux" répondit Harry. "Aujourd'hui, ça a été une dure journée, mais un bon jour quand même. Ron, il y a tellement de choses qu'il faut que je te dise" 

"Ca peut attendre, Harry" fit gentiment Ron. "Y'a pas le feu" 

"Alors, comment ça se passe?" demanda chaleureusement Hermione. "Tu manges bien? Tu as l'air plus détendu que tu ne l'as été depuis des lustres, ça c'est sûr" 

"Ben, pas beaucoup de nourriture, à vrai dire, mais beaucoup de dodo, ouais" 

"Et c'est peu dire" déclara Draco. 

Ron et Hermione se retournèrent, remarquant Draco pour la première fois. 

"Bonsoir Granger, Weasley" fit-il très aimablement. Harry reconnut les efforts que Draco faisait pour être courtois, et il sentit une nouvelle bouffée d'affection l'envahir. 

"Oh, salut Malfoy" fit Ron. "J'espérais que tu dormirais" 

Draco ne réagit pas. 

"Eh bien, ce n'est pas le cas" fit-il sans aucune méchanceté. "Je suis désolé de te décevoir, Weasley" 

"Ben merde alors. Malfoy qui me fait des excuses. Ta présence a du bon apparemment, Harry" 

"Ron" fit vivement Harry. "Laisse tomber. Il n'y a aucun problème" 

"Sa présence fait un bien fou, Weasley" dit Draco avec simplicité. "Je t'envie d'avoir pu en profiter pendant toutes ces années" 

Ron en resta sans voix. 

"Au fait, qu'est-ce que c'est?" demanda Draco. "C'est ce dont tu t'es servi la fois près de la Cabane Hurlante? Une Cape d'Invisibilité? Wow!" 

"Cool, hein?" fit Harry. "C'était à mon père. C'est...la seule chose qu'il me reste de lui" 

"Alors...Ca doit t'être très précieux?" 

"Oui" murmura Harry. 

Ron et Hermione se sentirent tout à coup mal à l'aise. Hermione tenta de détendre un peu l'atmosphère. 

"Alors, pourquoi tu la veux, Harry?" demanda-t-elle. 

"Euh...j'ai besoin d'air pur. Il faut que je sorte un petit moment, vous savez, parce que j'ai beaucoup de choses à réfléchir. Et j'ai besoin de ma cape, parce que, ben, je ne peux pas décevoir Dumbledore en me faisant attraper, non?" 

"Oh" fit Hermione. 

"Quel est le problème, Herm? S'il te plaît, ne me dis pas ce que je peux faire ou ne pas faire. Je sors. Point final" 

"C'est pas ça, c'est Rusard. Nous ne pouvons pas rentrer à la Tour sans la cape. Nous allons devoir attendre que tu reviennes" 

Draco était alarmé. "Potter? Tu vas vraiment sortir?" 

"Oui" répondit Harry. 

Draco ne savait pas quoi faire. A la fin, il décida qu'il se foutait de ce que Ron et Hermione pensaient. "S'il te plaît, ne pars pas" dit-il doucement. "S'il te plaît, ne me laisse pas ici" 

Ron grogna: "On ne mord pas, Malfoy" 

"Ca n'a rien à voir avec vous!" cria Draco, mais il regretta immédiatement son ton sec. "Potter, je ne pourrais pas, je ne peux pas...si tu n'es pas là..." 

Harry faillit l'embrasser devant ses amis, mais il se retint. 

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Malfoy" lui dit-il. "Tu viens aussi". Il n'avait pas du tout prévu d'emmener Draco avec lui - en fait, ça faisait tomber à l'eau toutes ses raisons de s'en aller -, mais il n'arrivait tout bonnement pas à le quitter. 

Draco sourit, soulagé. 

Harry fondit. 

"Allez" fit-il. "Mets quelques vêtements. On y va" 

"Retournez-vous, vous deux" demanda Draco en déboutonnant son haut de pyjama. 

"Pourquoi _Harry_ n'a pas à se retourner?" chuchota Ron à Hermione. 

"Chhh!" fit Hermione, en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes. 

"Vous êtes sûrs que ça ne vous dérange pas d'attendre ici?" demanda Harry. "Je suis désolé de sortir si tôt, je sais qu'on a des tas de choses à se dire, mais, vous savez, il faut que je sorte" 

"CA VA, Harry" dit Hermione. "Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous. Mais n'en ayez pas pour des heures, c'est tout" 

"Promis" fit Harry. "Juste un peu d'air frais et quelques temps dehors" 

Puis Draco et lui mirent leurs capes noires d'hiver. Ron grimaça en voyant Harry glisser son bras autour de la taille de Draco pour le rapprocher de lui, et dans une grande envolée de cape d'invisibilité, ils s'en allèrent. 

"Bon" fit Ron. "On fait quoi maintenant?" 

**** 

Alors que Draco et Harry s'asseyaient dans la roseraie quelques instants plus tard, la résonance de leur dernière sortie nocturne fut presque palpable. Cette nuit-là, tout comme celle-ci, Harry avait eu l'intention d'aller au lac, mais s'était finalement dirigé vers la roseraie. Même le temps était pratiquement une copie conforme. Et ils étaient assis sur le même banc, aussi près l'un de l'autre. 

Mais la conversation avait clairement plus de sens. Ou, au moins, plus d'énergie. 

"...mais je ne comprends pas comment tu peux faire ça si facilement" dit Draco. "J'ai fait tellement de choses" 

"Malfoy, on était sensés en parler _demain_" 

"C'_est_ demain. On a largement dépassé minuit. On va en parler maintenant, sinon je vais mourir d'angoisse. J'ai essayé de te faire renvoyer dès notre première semaine..." 

"Mais je n'ai _pas_ été renvoyé-" 

"J'ai fais semblant d'avoir été blessé par l'hippogriffe et j'ai manigancé son exécution..." 

"Mais il s'en est sorti-" 

"J'ai essayé de faire virer Hagrid..." 

"Mais il a toujours son boulot-" 

"Je t'ai dénoncé à Rita Skeeter..." 

"Mais on a fini par avoir le dessus sur elle-" 

"Je me suis déguisé en Détraqueur pour que tu t'évanouisses sur ton balai!" 

"Mais je ne suis pas tombé! Et je te pardonne!" 

"Je t'ai rendu la vie infernale tellement de fois! Je me suis payé ta tête en ne venant pas pour ce duel..." 

"Je te pardonne!" 

"J'ai saboté ton travail en potions!" 

"Je te pardonne!" 

"Et j'ai fait ces horribles badges POTTER PUE!" gémit Draco. 

"Je te pardonne, Malfoy!" 

"Comment _peux_-tu me pardonner aussi facilement?" 

"Malfoy, arrête, s'il te plaît! C'était sensé être un moment tranquille hors de cette chambre. Tout ce que nous avons fait, c'est de transporter la chambre dehors!" 

"Tu es _trop _bon, Potter. C'est sensé être un moment difficile! Comment peux-tu me pardonner d'avoir insulté Weasley et Granger pendant tant d'années? Ou d'avoir..." 

**** 

"Vous souvenez-vous, Albus, du jour où James et Lily se sont mariés?" fit Sirius, assis en train de bavarder avec le Directeur tard cette nuit-là. 

"Bien sûr" répondit Dumbledore en souriant. "Un jour heureux au milieu de tant de ténèbres. Je me souviens que vous étiez plutôt éméché d'ailleurs. Tout comme Remus" 

"Et tout comme _vous_" ajouta Sirius avec un grand sourire. "Minerva et vous en train de danser le fandango est resté pour moi l'un des souvenirs les plus extraordinaires qu'un homme pourrait avoir" 

Dumbledore sourit. "Oui. Enfin, j'étais un peu plus jeune à l'époque, Sirius. Et Minerva était une très bonne danseuse" 

Ils méditèrent un instant. 

"Pourquoi abordez-vous ce sujet maintenant, Sirius?" 

"Eh bien, ce n'est peut-être rien du tout. Mais quelque chose que Draco m'a dit ce matin m'a fait réfléchir, et je souhaitais vous demander, au cas où mes souvenirs seraient inexacts: que leur avez-vous acheté comme cadeau de mariage?" 

"Ah, oui" dit Dumbledore, puis il eut l'air triste. "Comme cela paraît émouvant à présent. Un album. Enfin, c'était sensé être une sorte d'album, je ne sais pas s'ils s'en sont servis comme tel, ou s'ils s'en sont jamais servis. Juste un petit livre bleu avec des pages vides que j'avais, euh...eh bien, vous voyez, amélioré avec un petit enchantement de mon crû, pour leur permettre d'enregistrer tout ce qu'ils voulaient simplement en laissant le livre ouvert à une nouvelle page à chaque fois, un peu comme une Pensine je suppose" 

"Oui" fit Sirius. "C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Un bien meilleur cadeau que la caisse de champagne que je leur avais apportée. Dont je crois qu'ils n'ont bu qu'une bouteille avant...". Sa voix se brisa. "Nous avions bu cette bouteille pour le baptême de Harry" acheva-t-il, trouvant le souvenir trop douloureux pour le regarder en face. 

Sirius avait eu de nombreuses années pour réfléchir aux souvenirs qu'il avait de James et Lily, mais quand même, il était toujours aussi dur d'y penser maintenant qu'il ne l'était à cette époque. Il essaya de dominer ses émotions. 

"Ils ont _bien_ utilisé votre album" affirma-t-il. "Je m'en rappelle au baptême de Harry, et d'autres fois quand nous nous retrouvions pour dîner, pour des pique-niques, des matches de Quidditch, vraiment tout. Et je ne m'en suis pas souvenu jusqu'à aujourd'hui, quand Draco m'a dit quelque chose" 

Dumbledore ne dit rien, laissant Sirius reconstituer ce qu'il essayait de dire, quoi que ce fut. 

"Il se souvient d'un livre de la bibliothèque au Manoir Malfoy" poursuivit Sirius, "contenant ce qu'il a appelé les souvenirs d'un bébé magique. Mais ce petit garçon n'était pas lui, c'était un autre bébé" 

"Qu'est-ce qui fait croire à Draco que le livre de la bibliothèque de son père et l'album de James et de Lily pourraient être le même livre?" demanda Dumbledore. 

"Rien du tout. Je ne sais même pas s'il pense vraiment qu'ils pourraient être le même. Ce souvenir a été déclenché par le fait que cela concernait un bébé magique, pas que cela aurait pu être Harry. Et puis d'abord, il ne sait rien à propos de votre album. Mais je ne cesse de me demander pourquoi il m'a raconté ça. Ca lui trottait visiblement dans la tête, et ça le perturbait quelque part, et la chose essentielle, c'est qu'il a seulement essayer de fouiller dans sa mémoire à ce propos après une conversation que nous avons eu sur la nuit...vous savez, _cette _nuit..." 

Dumbledore était assis, parfaitement immobile, ses méninges fonctionnant à tout vitesse. Sirius hasarda une autre idée. 

"Si, comme je l'ai toujours pensé, c'étaient les Mangemorts qui ont détruit la maison à Godric Hollow...ça aurait placé Lucius Malfoy dans la maison avant qu'elle ne soit réduite en cendres. Il aurait pu prendre n'importe quoi. Surtout quelque chose qu'il pensait pouvoir être _utile_ à son maître, ou même à lui je pense, pour le futur" 

Dumbledore resta aussi figé qu'une statue. Puis il parla, très doucement. 

"Nous n'avons aucune preuve que ce livre de Lucius Malfoy est bien cet album. Il pourrait appartenir à n'importe quel membre de la famille Malfoy, de n'importe qu'elle époque. Mais ça ressemblerait tout à fait à Lucius d'exhiber un tel trophée à son fils, même s'il n'est pas rentré dans les détails. La question est...si c'_est_ bien le même livre, pourrait-il un jour être utilisé contre Harry? Pourrait-il un jour représenter un danger pour lui? Je ne vois pas comment. Même détruire le livre ne nuirait en aucune façon à Harry. Mais dans ce cas, _pourquoi _Lucius aurait-il pris ce livre dans la maison?" 

A présent, ce fut Sirius qui resta silencieux. 

"Quels que soient les faits, je ne veux pas que Draco soit perturbé par ça" fit Dumbledore. "S'il en parle à nouveau, je veux que vous lui racontiez quelque chose pour lui faire oublier. Et Harry ne doit absolument rien savoir" 

"C'est exactement ce que je comptais faire, Albus" dit Sirius. 

"Je pense après mûre réflexion qu'il est trop dangereux de supposer que ce n'est _pas _une menace" enchaîna le Directeur. "Il y a peut-être certaines méthodes de magie noire qui pourraient transformer la magie que renferme le livre. Et nous connaissons au moins un plan de Lucius Malfoy dans lequel il se servait d'un livre ensorcelé, un journal en fait, à des fins inconcevables. Nous devons le récupérer" 

"Comment exactement?" demanda Sirius. "Personne n'entre dans le Manoir Malfoy et ne feuillette les livres de la bibliothèque en claquant des doigts. Et le bruit court que les protections magiques qui entourent la maison font d'elle une sorte de forteresse" 

"Vous avez raison" dit Dumbledore avec un sourire. "Nous ne pouvons pas entrer dans le Manoir. Mais nous connaissons quelqu'un qui peut" 

**** 

"Il a mis son _bras _autour de lui, Herm. Il l'a regardé s'habiller. Ce n'est pas Harry" 

"Oh Ron. Réveille-toi. Le nuage écarlate, tu te souviens? Tu ne vas pas en mourir. Visiblement,_ eux_ n'en sont pas morts. Et regarde comment Harry a l'air beaucoup mieux" 

"Ouais, je sais. Mais. C'est dur" 

"Que ce soit dur pour _toi_ n'est pas le problème, en fait…" 

"Quoi-" 

"Chhh!" 

"Quoi-" 

"Chhh! J'entends quelque chose. Oh mon dieu, c'est la voix de Madame Pomfresh!" murmura-t-elle d'une voix désespérée. 

"Ne fais pas l'idiote, Hermione, elle va-" 

"Il y a combien de patients à l'Infirmerie?" 

"Herm, je m'en souviens pas, tu étais là toi-" 

"Combien?" 

"Deux peut-être. Ou trois, ou-" 

"Seulement trois? Ca ne va pas nous laisser assez de temps! Nous n'avons pas le temps! Et elle va entrer ici! Je le sens!" 

"Herm, arrête de paniquer. Allons simplement dans la salle de bains" 

"Non! Elle verra qu'ils ne sont pas là! Et alors elle ira sûrement voir dans la salle de bains!" 

"Herm, du calme. Accepte le fait qu'on risque d'être attrapés. Il y a des circonstances atté-" 

"Au lit, vite!" dit-elle d'une voix pressante. 

"Ok" fit Ron, voyant où elle voulait en venir. Il rejeta en arrière les couvertures du lit le plus près de la porte. 

"Non!" siffla Hermione. "Celui-ci!" 

"Mais _tu_ es déjà dedans" 

"Ron, viens dans ce lit, _vite_, je crois qu'elle arrive!" 

Ron était totalement déconcerté. 

"Ron, je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer, fais-moi confiance! Ils dorment dans le même lit!" 

"Ils...ils _quoi_?" 

"Ils dorment dans le même lit! VITE!". Hermione semblait être au bord de la crise de nerfs. 

Incapable d'enregistrer ce fait incroyable, Ron resta cloué sur place. Les pas de Madame Pomfresh résonnèrent juste derrière la porte. 

Hermione se déplaça à la vitesse de l'éclair. Elle attrapa les pyjamas abandonnés de Harry et Draco puis empoigna Ron et le traîna jusqu'au lit de Harry, et le fit tomber dedans. Elle bondit ensuite à côté de lui, se nicha près de lui et rabattit les couvertures sur leurs têtes. 

La porte s'ouvrit. 

"Calmez-vous, vous deux" leur parvint la voix de Madame Pomfresh. "Arrêter de discuter et dormez. Vous voulez de la potion de sommeil, ou vous voulez essayer de dormir sans?" 

Hermione donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de Ron. 

"Non...je...on va bien, merci" dit Ron avec une voix bizarre, dans une sorte d'imitation étouffée de Harry. 

"Très bien. Mais si vous êtes toujours debout dans une heure, je veux que vous veniez prendre un peu de potion" 

"Oui, d'accord, merci" coassa Ron d'une voix aussi neutre que possible. 

Après un moment d'une longueur insupportable, ils entendirent la porte se refermer. 

"Ils dorment dans le même lit?" répéta Ron, les yeux ronds. 

**** 

Marrant, non?? J'attends vos impressions! A bientôt pour la suite! 


	13. Le coeur du problème

Coucou! Voici le (long) chapitre 13, j'espère qu'il vous plaira!! Sortez vos mouchoirs, car il va y avoir de grandes 'discussions', et pas seulement entre Draco et Harry lol. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires! Merci à tous ceux et celles qui m'ont reviewée!

****

Alician: pourquoi tu trouves Draco bizarre? Il est juste amoureux ^^. Ouais, c'est vrai que Harry est très lent, mais ça va mieux dans ce chapitre lol. Dis, tu serais pas un peu schizophrène en plus d'être folle, toi? Tu te dédoubles souvent en parlant? lol. En tout cas, c'est marrant de lire tes reviews ;)) Ciao!

****

Umbre77: c'est chou, hein? Ouais, j'arrive à trouver Ron marrant dans cette fic, c'est une première!! Merci, merci!!! Bah, ça me détend de traduire, alors...Puis ça a l'air de faire plaisir à quelques personnes, donc tout le monde est content!! Mais non, tu ne te répètes pas, c'est super sympa de m'envoyer des reviews! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira...Par contre, je te préviens, tu vas sûrement avoir un sourire encore plus 'niais' que d'habitude lol. Bises.

****

Mélépha: vi, Ron va remarquer qu'il est dans le même lit de Hermione...lol. Va y avoir de l'action ;) Bye!

****

Electrastars: encore une fois, ce n'est pas grave que tu ne m'aies pas laissé de review pour le chapitre précédent...Je ne suis pas du genre à faire du chantage pour publier la suite...Mais je ne crache pas dessus non plu, loin de là!! Merci pour tes compliments!! Il y a encore quelques jolies petites scènes dans ce chapitre...Ciao!

****

Lululle: merci pour ta review! Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira autant!

****

Nagisa Moon: tu t'en es sortie avec ton devoir de physiques? Beurk, c'est l'horreur la physique...Pour l'album magique, ce n'est pas dans ce chapitre, c'est plus centré sur les sentiments...Bises!

****

Love.drake: merci!!! Je t'annonce que tu as tes trois réponses dans ce chapitre!! C'est-y pas beau, ça? lol. Ciao!

****

Saael': euh...désolée, je n'ai absolument pas mis le mot 'bander' dans ma traduction...Tu as dû te tromper. Ce n'est pas mon genre, ni le genre de l'auteur d'ailleurs, de mettre un mot pareil dans un moment sérieux. Je suis contente que tu aies aimé le chapitre précédent! Dans ce chapitre, il y a la suite de la roseraie et des prises de conscience de Ron lol. Ciao!

****

Mione11: voici la suite, avec encore quelques situations marrantes! Merci de ta review!

****

Westerly: bon, ce chapitre est encore plus long que le précédent, j'espère que tu seras moins frustrée!! lol. Merci pour tout, c'est adorable! Je suis flattée d'être une des rares à recevoir tes reviews ^^.Bises!

****

Mélina: contente que ça te plaise!! 'Ton' Severus revient, mais dans le chapitre suivant...Il te faudra donc encore patienter un peu, désolée...C'est vrai que Ron est marrant dans cette fic, et puis Draco et Harry sont particulièrement chous ;)). Ciao!!

****

Eilema: merci pour ta review!! Euh, dans ce chapitre tu sauras surtout beaucoup de choses au niveau des sentiments!! Le livre, c'est pour un peu plus tard!!

****

Marie: merci!!! Je suis contente que ma traduction te plaise, mais tout le mérite en revient à Aidan Lynch ^^. Voici la suite!

****

Kochka: merci, c'est gentil! J'espère que la suite te plaira!

****

Carramella: ouh là, quelle review!! Mais j'ai pas envie que tu me lâches lol. Bah, il est mimi Harry, qu'est-ce qui ne te plaît pas chez Harry??? M'enfin, s'il te plaît dans cette fic, c'est l'essentiel!! Merci de me mettre tes moments préférés!! Et puis merci (je sais, je me répète) de m'encourager pour ma traduction et mes exams (plus que 5 jours...)!! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre!! Bises!

****

Mangafana: voici la suite, avec grande explication entre Draco et Harry, mais aussi d'autres...lol. Bah, je révise tranquillement pour mes exams, je ne stresse pas, c'est déjà ça!! Merci!!! Ciao!!

****

Célina: attends, attends, tu vas voir ce que Ron et Hermione vont faire pendant que Draco et Harry ne sont pas là dans ce chapitre!!! Et puis il y a d'autres choses aussi...Bye!!!

****

LolieShing: merci!! Moi, mes exams ne commencent 'que' lundi...J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira!! Merci encore! Bises!

****

Fannie: ah, il va y avoir beaucoup de sentiments de ce chapitre...Enfin, tu verras ça en le lisant!! Bises!

Bonne lecture à tous!!

LE CŒUR DU PROBLEME

"Ca m'est _facile _de _te_ pardonner, Malfoy. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu te tracasses autant pour a. Tu l'as dit toi-même: l'intensité entre nous a augmenté en haine au lieu d'augmenter en amour, ce que nous pouvons considérer à présent comme un truc positif dans les deux sens"

"Comment tout ce que je t'ai fait peut être considéré comme _positif_, Potter?" demanda Draco, toujours bouleversé. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par _deux sens_?"

"C'est facile. Premièrement, imaginons qu'il n'y ait _pas _eu la complication de la poignée de main refusée dans le train. On aurait été amoureux, à onze ans. C'est une pensée épouvantable. Aucun de nous deux n'aurait été capable de gérer ça. On ne l'aurait jamais compris, mais maintenant, cinq ans plus tard, on commence à piger l'affaire. Dans un sens, Ron n'a pas été une complication; il a été un fichu sauveur"

"Ouais, je crois" fit Draco , montrant à contrecœur qu'il était d'accord. "Quelle pensée affreuse. Erk, beurk, horrible"

"Quelle éloquence quand tu es énervé, Malfoy. Deux points en moins pour manque de vocabulaire convenable"

Draco lui donna un coup de poing sans conviction, et ils sourirent tous les deux.

"Deuxièmement" poursuivit Harry, "parce que, comme c'était de la haine, on se serait sûrement attendus à ce que l'autre ait un comportement merdique. Curieusement, en entendant tous tes méfaits énumérés en une longue liste comme celle que tu viens de me faire, je trouve ça plutôt flatteur. Chacun est un petit exemple de la puissance de cette émotion. De combien tu me _haïssais_"

Draco rougit légèrement.

Harry eut un sourire en coin. "Si on pousse cette réflexion plus loin, ces badges auraient pu tout aussi bien dire: _Potter est sexy et je veux avoir ses enfants, signé Draco Malfoy, oh et au fait, il a des yeux de rêve_"

"Je n'ai jamais rien dit sur tes yeux, Potter" fit Draco, incapable de retenir son sourire. "Et en plus, tout ça n'aurait jamais tenu sur un badge"

"Tu aurais trouvé un moyen, Malfoy" dit Harry en riant. "Tu me _haïssais_ tellement"

"Mais quand même, Potter" protesta Malfoy. "Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux balayer toute cette rancune en quelques mots. Tu ne vas même pas me faire ramper devant toi? Je suis prêt; je me suis entraîné pendant des jours. J'ai même découvert quelques chouettes phrases, qui sont conçues pour te faire implorer pardon en pleurant"

"Vraiment?" gloussa Harry. "Je n'ai pas _besoin_ de les entendre, Malfoy. Comme je l'ai dit, te pardonner tes crimes a été facile étant donné le nuage écarlate. Mais, si tu veux, tu peux quand même le faire, juste pour voir si tes phrases sont aussi efficaces que tu ne le crois!"

"Euh, je ne crois pas pouvoir le faire à la demande" fit Draco, gêné. "C'était sensé être...un truc spontané"

"Y a que toi qui peut trouver des paroles _spontanées à l'avance_, Malfoy!"

Ils rirent tous les deux.

"Oh, Potter" fit Draco sur un ton tellement sincère et chaleureux que Harry se sentit un peu embarrassé. "Tu es tellement magnanime, bon sang. Tu examines les choses et tu vois ce qu'il y a de meilleur en elles. Tu pourrais justifier les pires atrocités rien qu'avec le bon vieil optimisme des Gryffondors. Je ne serais jamais capable de penser comme toi"

"C'est pas plus mal, je pense" répondit Harry. "D'ailleurs, je ne te demande pas de le faire. Je veux que tu sois _toi_, pas quelqu'un que tu n'es pas"

"Etre un Serpentard, c'est justement être quelqu'un que tu n'es pas, Potter. J'essaie de me défaire de tout ça, pour toi. Et pour moi"

"Tu n'as pas à te changer pour moi, Malfoy. Sois toi-même, tout simplement. Ecoute, on ne doit pas essayer de changer le passé, ou pardonner et ainsi oublier de construire un avenir. Malgré tout ce que j'ai dit, ce n'est pas vraiment de pardon qu'on parle, parce que _tu_ ne m'as jamais rien fait qui ne puisse pas être expliqué par notre violent refus du nuage écarlate. Donc je n'ai pas besoin de te pardonner. Et tu n'as pas besoin de changer, car reconnaître l'existence du nuage écarlate a déjà modifié notre perception vis-à-vis de l'autre. Il faut simplement examiner les choses sous un jour nouveau"

"Ben merde alors. Quand est-ce que t'es devenu intelligent, Potter?"

"Je ne sais pas" répondit Harry en riant. "Ca doit être toutes ces années passées à être ami avec Hermione. Ca a dû me déteindre dessus"

"Mais..." réfléchit Draco, "Ca m'a tout l'air d'être à sens unique. Je croyais qu'on était tous les deux là-dedans. Pourquoi tu m'as jamais fait de sales coups?". Puis il ajouta, tout doucement. "Tu ne me _haïssais_ pas?"

"Oh Malfoy, je te _détestais_! En fait, je te _méprisais_"

"Ouf! Ca fait plaisir à entendre"

Ils éclatèrent de rire tout en se regardant.

"Shhhhh!" fit Draco, toujours en train de rigoler. "On va avoir des ennuis!"

"Je m'en fous" dit Harry. "J'en ai vraiment rien à foutre"

"Oooh" fit Draco. "Un tel manque de respect pour l'autorité, et d'un Gryffondor en plus..."

"Malfoy, je ne suis pas vraiment haut placé sur l'échelle du respect pour l'autorité, pas pour un Gryffondor. En fait, j'ai enfreins un bon millier des règles de l'école depuis que je suis ici. C'est juste que tu en connais seulement quelques-unes. Et j'ai bien peur de ne _pas_ être innocent de complots contre toi, Malfoy"

"Ah oui?" murmura Draco, mystifié. "Qu'est-ce que t'as fait?"

"Eh bien..." commença Harry. Maintenant qu'ils en venaient au fait, il était plutôt gêné de l'avouer, même si Draco venait d'énumérer sans la moindre gêne ses propres crimes. "Ben...ah oui, quand 'Maugrey' t'a changé en fouine, on t'a appelé _la Fouine_"

"C'est tout?" fit Draco. "C'est le mieux que t'as à proposer? Ah ben ça alors, ça va être _extrêmement_ dur à pardonner. Donne-moi environ une semaine pour m'en remettre, d'accord, Potter? Allez, je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu allais dire au début"

"Ok, la Fouine" dit Harry. "Mais c'est difficile. Très difficile, donc sois patient avec moi. Tu te rappelles en deuxième année quand des personnes se faisaient pétrifier, Hermione y compris?"

"Oui...?"

"Ben, il y eut toute cette histoire a propos de la Chambre des Secrets qui avait été réouverte, et que seul l'Héritier de Serpentard pouvait avoir ouvert la porte de la Chambre"

"Oui...?"

"Ben, j'ai pensé que tu étais l'Héritier de Serpentard, mais j'avais aucun moyen de le prouver"

Draco resta silencieux.

"Donc il fallait que absolument que je trouve un moyen. J'avais vraiment peur que des vies soient en danger, surtout celle de Hermione"

"Je n'étais pas l'Héritier de Serpentard, Potter. Le seul rôle déplorable que j'ai joué dans cet épisode a été d'être déçu quand j'ai réalisé que c'était _quelqu'un d'autre _qui était l'Héritier"

"Je sais que tu n'étais pas l'Héritier" dit Harry. "J'ai rencontré le véritable Héritier et, enfin, inutile de parler de ça. Mais le fait est que je croyais que c'était toi. Alors, pour essayer de le prouver..."

"Oui...?"

"Pour essayer de le prouver, oh mon dieu, tu vas me détester! Ron et moi avons utilisé le Polynectar pour nous déguiser en Crabbe et Goyle. On est allés dans la salle commune de Serpentard et on a discuté avec toi. Pendant cette petite conversation, tu as prouvé que tu étais totalement insupportable, mais que tu n'étais _pas_, en fin de compte, l'Héritier de Serpentard"

"Ben merde. T'as vraiment fait ça? Du Polynectar? Mais c'est une potion extraordinairement complexe à préparer, Potter. Désolé d'être grossier, mais tes compétences en Potions n'étaient pas du tout à la hauteur pour faire cette potion"

"Elles ne l'étaient pas à l'époque et elles ne le sont toujours pas maintenant. Mais celles de Hermione, oui"

"Ah...La Granger m'a eu, encore une fois"

"Pourquoi t'es pas vexé?"

"Parce que, mon vieux Potter...Je te pardonne. Ou plutôt, pour parler en langue Gryffondor, j'ai à présent ré-interprêté cet épisode sous un nouveau jour avec beaucoup de recul. Tu me _haïssais_, tu te souviens?"

Ils se sourirent.

"Je dois reconnaître que c'était un plan vraiment génial" fit Draco. "Bien plus audacieux et astucieux que tout ce que j'ai pu inventer. Comparons simplement un de tes plans avec un des miens: j'ai enfilé une robe noire et je suis arrivé en hurlant 'wooo' avec une voix effrayante. Et toi, qu'est-ce que t'as fait? Tu as crée un fichu Patronus, dont la puissance n'a sûrement jamais été égalée par un élève à Poudlard. Ca me remet sacrément bien à ma place, Potter"

"Ca, ça n'était pas dirigé contre toi, Malfoy. Je croyais que tu étais un Détraqueur, tu te souviens? Le professeur Lupin m'a appris comment invoquer un Patronus parce que...parce que, eh ben, l'effet que les Détraqueurs ont sur moi est tout bonnement inconcevable"

"Qu'est-ce...qu'est-ce qui t'arrive dans ces moments-là, Potter?"

Il y eut un changement presque imperceptible dans l'atmosphère.

Harry le regarda. "Tu veux vraiment savoir? Pourquoi?"

"Parce que...je veux mieux te connaître, Potter. Je ne te connais même pas à cinq pour cent. Et on est là...dans le nuage écarlate, et je ne te connais pas vraiment"

"Et je ne _te_ connais pas moi non plus, Malfoy"

"Non, c'est vrai. Mais crois-moi, tu n'a pas _envie_ de me connaître. C'est pas une partie de plaisir d'apprendre à me connaître. Peut-être que c'est pour ça que je n'ai jamais laissé personne m'approcher, parce que je ne veux pas avoir à avouer ce que je suis vraiment"

"Ce que tu _étais_, Malfoy. Tu n'es plus du tout le Malfoy d'il y a quelques semaines, du moins en ce qui me concerne"

"C'est des conneries, Potter, je suis le même; c'est pour ça que je veux changer, comme je te l'ai déjà dit. Tu me vois simplement d'une façon différente. J'ai toujours une tonne de secrets honteux. Ce que le nuage écarlate a fait, entre autres, c'est de me faire vouloir être digne de toi. Et il m'a fait vouloir apprendre à te connaître correctement. Et quand je te connaîtrai correctement, je voudrai te connaître mieux que personne. Donc excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas être indiscret, mais si c'est trop dur pour toi de me parler des Détraqueurs, alors j'accepte. Mais la raison pour laquelle je veux savoir, c'est parce que je veux être capable de t'aider"

Harry resta plongé dans ses pensées un long moment.

Puis il dit: "Mais ça doit être dans les deux sens. Je veux te connaître, j'ai _besoin_ de te connaître aussi bien que tu me connais. Et si ça veut dire qu'on aura à aborder des sujets très difficiles, alors il faut qu'on soit prêts pour ça. Je pensais juste que si je te parlais des Détraqueurs, alors ça ouvrirait des portes à des conversations qui sont plus que simplement pénibles pour moi. On pourrait être blessés tous les deux"

"Je sais où cette discussion nous mène, Potter. Et j'_ai_ peur de ça. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne veux pas qu'ont ait cette conversation. En fait, il faut qu'on l'ait. Sinon, ce que nous avons, ce que nous pourrons avoir à l'avenir, sera basé sur des sables mouvants. On n'aura jamais vraiment l'impression qu'on peut se faire confiance"

Harry prit la main de Draco et la serra très fort. Il se mit à parler très lentement. 

"On est au début de quelque chose, hein? Ca durera peut-être jusqu'à la fin de nos jours. On _doit_ être capables de se faire confiance, ou notre vie sera un enfer d'insécurité et de doute. Quoi qu'on ait à dire, ça doit être dit avant qu'on devienne...plus proches. Ou ça pourrait avoir un effet destructeur"

"Ok" fit Draco en serrant la main de Harry. "J'aurai le courage si tu l'as"

Harry déglutit. "Quand je suis près d'un Détraqueur, j'entends ma mère hurler, juste au moment où elle se fait tuer par Voldemort. Puis il y a un éclair de lumière verte, causé par le sortilège mortel qui l'a tuée. Après, il y a rien du tout. Ce ne sont pas les Détraqueurs qui me font tomber dans les pommes, Malfoy, c'est le pouvoir et la terreur du souvenir qu'ils déclenchent en moi"

Draco sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il mit son bras autour de Harry et le serra contre lui. 

"Je ne peux pas effacer les souvenirs, Potter" dit-il. "Mais je te promets que tu auras toujours quelqu'un pour te soutenir"

Harry frissonna, légèrement crispé.

"Oh mon dieu" murmura lentement Draco. "C'est ça, hein? Tu n'es pas sûr, malgré notre rapprochement, malgré le fait qu'on se soit vus nus, qu'on ait dormi dans le même lit, qu'on se soit embrassés, tu n'es pas sûr de vouloir que ça soit _moi_ qui te soutienne..."

"Non! Je _veux_ que ça soit toi! Mais..."

"Mais...tout à l'heure, tu m'as dit que _je_ n'avais jamais rien fait qui ne puisse être expliqué par le nuage écarlate. _Moi_. Personne d'autre. Mais _tu_ n'arrives pas à séparer le père du fils" conclut tristement Draco. "Et pourquoi diable devrais-je m'attendre à ce que tu le fasses?" soupira-t-il.

Harry ne dit rien.

"C'est pour ça que tu ne voulais pas me parler des Détraqueurs, hein? Parce que ça n'avait rien à voir avec moi, mais peut-être beaucoup à voir avec mon père. Ou au cas où je pourrais lui révéler un de tes points faibles. J'ai été tellement stupide. Tu n'étais pas anxieux sur le fait de qu'on se pardonne nos crimes du passé. C'est sur le fait de qui on est, et d'où on vient. Et tu ne seras jamais capable de pardonner et d'oublier que je suis le fils d'un Mangemort, parce que peu importe comment tu regardes ça, tu ne peux pas ré-interpréter ce fait sous le jour du nuage écarlate"

"Malfoy...je, euh..."

"Chhh, Potter, et laisse-moi parler. Tu as besoin d'entendre ça, et j'ai besoin de le dire. Je n'arrive pas à imaginer les choses que tu as traversées. _J'ai rencontré le véritable Héritier_, tu m'as dit tout à l'heure avec désinvolture. Je parie que c'était une expérience terrifiante, mais tu minimises ces choses, comme tu en as l'habitude. Je sais que tu as rencontré le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et que tu t'es même battu en duel avec lui. Cette pensée m'horrifie. Mais elle ne m'horrifie pas parce que j'arrive à ressentir le danger, non. Ca m'horrifie en pensant à ce qui aurait pu t'arriver"

Chaque parole de Draco résonnait dans la tête de Harry. La roseraie cessa d'exister. Il y avait simplement eux deux, et la conversation la plus importante qu'ils auraient jamais. Draco poursuivit.

"Je ne peux plus imaginer ma vie sans toi. S'il fallait en arriver là, ce qui se fera presque à coup sur, je te choisirai toi, pas mon père. Cette décision aurait été inimaginable il y a quelques semaines; mon père a toujours été l'unique force dominante de ma vie. Mais c'était avant que je me rende compte de ce que tu étais pour moi, Potter. Tu dois simplement me faire confiance sur ce point-là. Jusqu'à ce que je trouve un moyen de te le prouver, je te supplie de me croire quand je te dis que tu peux me faire confiance"

Draco se mit à pleurer en silence. Mais il continua de lutter, regardant fixement le sol. 

"Tu sais ce que c'est pour moi. Tu l'as vu. Je ne supporte pas d'être éloigné de plus de trois pas de toi. Je n'ai rien à gagner en te trahissant, j'ai tout à perdre au contraire. Tu es devenu une partie de moi, Potter. Te faire du mal reviendrait à me faire du mal à moi-même. Provoquer ta chute reviendrait à me suicider. Et même pire. Parce que je devrais alors vivre sans toi. Et...ce serait inconcevable"

Harry leva son bras et enlaça Draco.

"Je te crois" dit-il doucement. "Je te crois vraiment. Mais...ce n'était pas ma seule inquiétude"

"Qu'est-ce que c'est alors?" demanda Draco, anxieux. "Dis-moi, j'ai besoin de savoir!"

"Ce n'est pas simplement ton père. C'est moi. Je ne suis peut-être pas bien pour toi"

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Tu es plus que bien. Comment pourrais-tu ne pas être bien pour moi? Tu me fais déjà sentir mieux que je ne l'ai jamais été!"

"Parce que le danger et le drame m'entourent tout le temps". La voix de Harry était froide, lointaine. "Je n'ai pas de parents, Malfoy, parce que des gens voulaient leur mort. Des gens voulaient ma mort aussi, et ils la veulent toujours. J'ai déjà été trois fois en contact direct avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et on a tenté de me tuer même ici, à Poudlard. Ma magie n'est pas assez puissante pour résister éternellement"

Harry prit une profonde inspiration.

"Je...ne peux pas t'entraîner dans tout ça. Et si quelque chose t'arrivait, ce serait ma faute? Si Voldemort découvrait un jour ça, imagine le danger que tu courrais! Il pourrait penser à se servir de toi pour arriver jusqu'à moi. Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais s'il t'arrivait quelque chose, pas maintenant, pas après ce qu'on a découvert. Tu es plus en sécurité, bien plus en sécurité, avec ton père, pas avec moi"

Draco s'agitait, nerveux.

"Ma sécurité est sans importance! Tu crois que c'est nouveau pour moi, Potter? Tu crois que je n'ai pas déjà pensé à tout ça? Pourquoi, d'après toi, je n'ai pas dit à mes parents que je suis à l'Infirmerie depuis une semaine? Ta foutue inquiétude pour moi est profondément touchante. Mais c'est à _moi_ de courir le risque, Potter. Si je veux être avec toi, c'est ma décision. Je _veux _être la personne qui te prenne dans ses bras quand tu entendras ta mère hurler, j'ai _besoin_ d'être cette personne. Parce que..."

Harry avait toujours son bras autour de Draco. Il savait ce que Draco allait dire, il le sentait dans sa tête, mais son cœur battait quand même la chamade.

"Parce que je t'aime, Harry" [YES!!!!!!!! Euh, désolée...lol]

****

"Ils dorment dans le même lit?"

"Ron" fit Hermione. "Les choses ont avancé"

Ils étaient toujours sous les couvertures du lit de Harry, mais aucun des deux n'était gêné par cette promiscuité. Toutefois, cela ne voulait pas dire que Ron n'était pas gêné par d'autres choses.

"Dans ce lit?"

"Oui"

"Oh mon dieu. On est dans le nid d'amour de Harry"

"Ron, je ne pense pas que ce soit un nid d'amour. Je pense qu'ils ne font que dormir ici"

"Tout de même. Tu m'as dit toi-même que Harry transpirait dedans"

"Oui, mais c'était uniquement parce que..."

"Parce que quoi?"

"Oh, Ron, je suis désolée de ne pas te l'avoir dit. Mais je n'avais pas le droit. Je n'en ai probablement toujours pas le droit, mais ça m'a l'air tellement insensé que tu ne saches pas. Harry..."

"Oui?"

"Harry a été dans une sorte de coma pendant cinq jours. Il ne s'est réveillé que hier"

"Il _quoi_?"

"Endormi. Cinq jours. Dans ce lit. Malfoy a dormi à côté de lui. D'où la sueur"

"Il a été dans le coma et tu me l'as pas dit?"

"Je n'avais pas le droit!"

"J'arrive pas à y croire! Tu sais que je me soucie de Harry autant que toi. Qu'est-ce que tu croyais que j'allais faire?"

"Ron! Excuse-moi! Ne le prends pas pour toi!"

"Et Malfoy a dormi avec lui?"

"Malfoy sent l'attraction du nuage écarlate d'une façon différente de Harry. Ou peut-être pas, je n'en suis pas sûre; Harry n'a pas vraiment été disponible pour parler. Mais Malfoy ne supporte pas d'être séparé de plus de quelques pas de lui. Sinon, il panique. Tu as vu comment il était quand il a cru que Harry allait partir sans lui tout à l'heure. Il était au bord des larmes"

"Ben merde alors. Malfoy a un point faible"

"Ca m'en a tout l'air. Mais ne t'avise pas de songer à exploiter cette faiblesse, Ron. Pour ce que nous en savons, Harry ressent peut-être la même chose. Et plus ils se rapprochent, plus Harry sera bouleversé s'il voit Malfoy blessé"

"C'est très dur à s'y faire, tout ça"

"Mais tu _finiras_ par t'y habituer, Ron. Tout comme moi"

"Herm, tu crois qu'un jour, je sais pas quand, Malfoy sera comme qui dirait...l'un de nous?"

"Seulement si nous lui permettons, Ron. Et si nous ne le faisons pas, Harry s'éloignera peut-être de nous"

"Non, il ne ferait pas ça. Tu sous-estimes tout ce qu'on a traversé ensemble. Malfoy ne partage aucun de ces souvenirs-là"

"Non, c'est vrai. Mais très bientôt, Harry et lui auront des souvenirs dans lesquels nous n'auront aucune part. Ils en ont peut-être déjà. Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'ils font en ce moment, par exemple?"

"Euh...une promenade?"

"C'est possible"

"Ou une discussion?"

"Oui, peut-être. Le fait est que nous ne savons pas. Et nous ne le saurons peut-être jamais, parce qu'il y a déjà beaucoup de choses qui se passent entre eux qui ne nous regardent tout simplement pas"

"Ca va _vraiment_ être dur à s'y faire"

"Non. Nous n'avons pas le monopole sur la vie de Harry. Exactement comme...il ne sait pas tout de nos vies"

Ron rougit, et même sous les couvertures du lit de Harry dans la pièce obscure, Hermione le sentit.

****

Oh mon dieu. Malfoy avait-il vraiment dit ça?

Evidemment qu'il l'avait dit.

Il avait dit: "Je t'aime, Harry"

Pourquoi le monde s'était-il tout à coup arrêté de tourner?"

Il savait déjà que Malfoy l'aimait. C'était palpable; aussi évident que la couleur de ses cheveux. Mais l'entendre à voix haute...C'était extraordinaire. Et magnifique.

Et il y avait quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose qui lui était venu à l'esprit pour la première fois au moment précis où il avait entendu les paroles de Malfoy: il était la première personne dont il se souvenait à lui avoir dit ces mots précis. Pas sa mère quand il était enfant, pas un autre membre de sa famille, pas même un ami en rigolant à moitié. La première personne à lui avoir dit 'Je t'aime' était...Draco Malfoy.

Est-ce que Malfoy attendait une réponse?

Il n'y avait aucune _attente _dans la tête de Malfoy. Il y avait simplement...de l'espoir. 

Qu'est-ce qu'il espérait? Est-ce qu'il espérait entendre la même chose en retour? Ou est-ce qu'il espérait qu'avoir dit ces mots ne changerait rien du tout? Ou est-ce qu'il espérait que son père quasiment omniprésent pourrait moins être une menace pour eux? 

Bien sûr, il savait déjà que Malfoy l'aimait. Et il savait qu'il aimait Malfoy. Mais avait-il déjà pensé à le lui dire?

S'il le faisait, est-ce que quelque chose changerait de façon irréversible, pour toujours?

S'il ne le faisait pas, est-ce qu'il regretterait d'avoir raté cette occasion? Est-ce qu'ils le regretteraient tous les deux?

Il avait dit: "Je t'aime, _Harry_"

Cependant, Malfoy n'était _pas_ le premier à l'appeler _Harry_. Harry, Harry, Harry. Tout le monde le disait. Ron le hurlait, le murmurait, le criait, le disait en riant; il semblait posséder ce prénom autant que Harry lui-même. Hermione le criait d'une voix aiguë. Seamus le beuglait. Ginny le roucoulait. Tante Pétunia le braillait. Mais personne ne l'avait dit de cette façon-là, qui faisait bondir le cœur de Harry dans sa poitrine.

Est-ce que Malfoy avait délibérément choisi ce lieu, cette conversation, cet instant, avec ces mots bien précis, comme étant le moment parfait pour prononcer le prénom de Harry pour la première fois? Ou est-ce que c'était sorti impulsivement? Ou est-ce qu'ils étaient tout simplement devenus si proches que ne pas l'utiliser maintenant aurait semblé grossier? Ou est-ce que c'était tellement naturel qu'il ne l'avait même pas remarqué?

Il sentait toujours de l'espoir dans la tête de Malfoy. 

Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé depuis que ces mots étaient suspendus en l'air, faisant fondre la neige autour d'eux avec leur chaleur? Deux minutes? Dix? Etait-il trop tard pour répondre quelque chose?

Il y avait une seule chose à faire. Une seule chose à dire. Et son corps lui faisait mal tellement il avait besoin de le dire. Mais maintenant, Malfoy pourrait penser qu'il le disait uniquement parce que lui-même l'avait dit d'abord. Non? Il plongea son regard dans les yeux de son compagnon. Ils étaient le reflet de son âme, et Harry ne put y voir que le même espoir qu'il sentait déjà.

Mais Harry n'avait pas besoin de voir quoi que ce soit, car il le sentait encore plus à présent. Le niveau de perception qu'il y avait entre eux semblait avoir gagné en netteté depuis qu'ils étaient assis à cet endroit. Malfoy lui disait, quelque part dans sa tête, que tout allait bien, qu'il n'avait pas à avoir peur, qu'il pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, qu'il n'avait pas à se sentir obligé de le dire, que s'il ne le disait pas Malfoy ne l'en aimerait pas moins, que c'était bien d'oser le dire, parce que rien ne se mettrait jamais entre eux, pas même son père, surtout pas son père. 

Harry s'éclaircit légèrement la gorge, et serra fortement la main qu'il tenait.

"Je..."

Il sentit que Malfoy lui serrait la main en retour. C'était d'un grand soutien, aimant, rempli d'adoration.

Et finalement, les mots sortirent, aussi facilement et naturellement que tout ce qu'il avait dit.

"Je t'aime...Draco" |Alléluia!!!!!!!!!! Euh, désolée...bis!!]

****

"Mais c'est _nos_ affaires, Herm" fit Ron. "Harry n'a rien à voir là-dedans"

"Euh, ouh ouh, Weasley? Y'a quelqu'un? Ce n'est pas exactement ce que je viens de dire? Désormais il y a une partie de la vie de Harry dans laquelle _nous_ n'avons aucune part"

"Mais c'est justement ça que je n'aime pas. On va jamais sérieusement exclure Harry de quoi que ce soit. Mais lui et Malfoy, ben, ils vont simplement disparaître dans le soleil couchant et on le reverra plus jamais"

"Ron, tu es la personne la plus mélodramatique que je connaisse, et vu que je connais Parvati, ce n'est pas rien. C'est pas du tout ça. Harry ne va pas t'oublier durant la nuit, crétin. Regarde comme il était heureux de te voir juste avant qu'ils sortent. Tu vas simplement devoir accepter que tu n'es plus la personne qui compte le plus dans sa vie. Et si tu arrives à accepter ça, tu verras qu'il reviendra vers nous heureux et enjoué, et aussi toqué et peu perspicace qu'il l'a toujours été"

"Hermione, des fois tu es tellement logique que je croirais entendre ma mère. C'est une habitude que j'espère que tu perdras..."

"Ron, tais-toi" fit-elle doucement. "Pourquoi faut-il toujours que nous parlions d'autres personnes? D'abord Harry, maintenant ta mère...Est-ce que nous n'avons pas des choses à dire sur nous?"

"Ouais" dit Ron avec un petit rire. "Je crois qu'on en a..."

****

Il y eut un long et simple silence.

Passé un moment, les étoiles, la neige et la parfaite immobilité glacée de la roseraie semblèrent revenir doucement dans leur réalité. Leurs doigts étaient entrelacés dans une intimité naturelle, serrés mais lâches en même temps. Harry sentait la douceur de la peau de Draco tandis que celui-ci caressait tendrement ses doigts avec les siens.

"C'est possible d'en être aussi sûr après si peu de temps?" demanda doucement Harry. 

"Oui, je crois. Du moins, je sais que _moi_, j'en suis sûr. J'en étais pratiquement sûr depuis un moment déjà, et absolument certain depuis la fois où on est restés assis près du lac"

Harry le regarda, tout étonné. "Ah ouais? Wow. Je suis...honoré. J'en suis sûr depuis que je t'ai entendu m'appeler _Harry_"

Ils rirent tous les deux.

"Mais je crois que je le savais depuis plus longtemps que ça. A vrai dire, c'est arrivé tellement vite, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'y réfléchir"

"Eh bien, j'ai eu un peu plus de temps pour y réfléchir, je suppose. Cinq jours en plus pour être précis"

"Mais...c'est impossible, hein? Je veux dire, ton père et tout ça? Comment pourra-t-on être...ensemble, comme on le veut tous les deux? Qu'est-ce qui va se passer quand tout le monde sera au courant?"

"Hé, Harry, tellement de questions. Je n'ai la réponse à aucune d'entre elles. Et puis allez, on vient de partager un moment exceptionnel. N'amenons pas mon père là-dedans"

"Mais comment pourrions-nous faire autrement? Il est présent sur tous les plans. On ne peut rien faire sans le prendre en compte. Draco, écoute, je suis transporté de joie maintenant que je peux mettre un nom sur ce truc qu'il y a entre toi et moi, mais à moins d'aborder ce problème, c'est tout ce que ça sera: un moment exceptionnel. Tu ne veux pas plus que ça? Tu viens de me dire que tu ne supportes pas d'être éloigné de plus de trois pas de moi. Comment allons-nous supporter les vacances, et encore moins le reste de nos vies, si on ne résout pas d'abord la question de ton père?"

"Oh, seigneur. Je croyais que c'était _moi _qui allait être la personne raisonnable dans cette conversation. Tu commences à ressembler à ma mère"

Harry resta silencieux.

"Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit?" fit Draco, inquiet. 

"Exactement ça. Je ne sais pas comment tu peux traiter ce problème avec autant de désinvolture"

"Harry, je suis paumé là"

"C'est une histoire de parents, Draco. Tu en as, moi pas. Ne valent-ils pas la peine de s'accrocher? Quelque homme que soit ton père, quoi qu'il ait fait, n'est-il pas toujours ton père? Tu n'as pas idée de combien j'ai été heureux de t'entendre dire que tu me choisirais moi plutôt que ton père. Et je te crois. Mais ça m'attriste aussi. Je ne sais pas comment tu peux le laisser tomber juste comme ça. Tout ma vie, c'est ce que j'ai voulu plus que tout: des parents. Et tu en as, et tu veux risquer une brouille, ou des choses bien pires, à cause de moi? Juste comme ça?"

"C'est à peu près ça, oui. Tu es extrêmement important pour moi, Harry. Et je sais qu'il n'y aura jamais un moment où ce ne sera pas le cas"

"Mais je n'ai pas envie d'être responsable d'avoir creusé un fossé entre un père et un fils! J'ai toujours pensé que ce lien était plus fort que tout, et je t'envie tellement de l'avoir, quel que soit le père que tu aies! Et maintenant, tu t'en libères, comme si c'était rien du tout!"

"Harry! Tu crois vraiment que mon père et moi, on a une relation typique père-fils? Tu crois qu'on allait à la pèche ensemble, et qu'il m'a appris comment traire les vaches et à faire correctement un nœud de cravate? Tu crois qu'il est fier de ce que je fais? Si tu veux te faciliter la tâche, ne te dis pas que mon père ressemble en quoi que ce soit à ce qu'aurait été le tien"

Harry frémit. "On ne saura jamais ce à quoi mon père aurait ressemblé"

"Non, c'est vrai. Et c'est une grave et terrible injustice" Draco rapprocha Harry de lui. "Mais je parie qu'on sait tous les deux qu'il ne t'aurait pas fait choisir entre lui et celui que tu aimes"

Harry garda le silence.

"Laisse-moi te parler de mon père, Harry. Le grand Lucius Malfoy. La dernière discussion importante que nous avons eue, il m'a chargé de perdre publiquement ma virginité cette année, et il se foutait d'avec qui c'était; n'importe quelle fille de Serpentard ferait l'affaire. _Les Malfoy doivent avoir une certaine image_, m'a-t-il dit. _Le coureur, le mufle; sois l'irrésistible goujat au cœur de pierre. Fais conquêtes sur conquêtes. En bref, sois le salaud. Au-dessus des amitiés et des alliances insignifiantes. Crée-toi simplement une aura de respect, et si tu n'y arrives pas, une aura de crainte. Ca revient à la même chose de toutes façons_"

Draco commençait à s'agiter et Harry s'en inquiétait, mais il laissa Draco mettre les choses au clair.

"Et _toi_. Tu sais combien de fois il m'a raillé avec tes succès? _Tu n'auras pas d'Eclair de Feu tant que tu ne le battras pas au Quidditch_ est une de ses phrases favorites. Je parie qu'il ne se préoccupe pas vraiment de si je te bats ou pas, c'est le contrôle qu'il aime. Si jamais j'arrivais à te battre, il n'en serait pas fier, il lancerait simplement un nouveau défi"

"Tu pourrais. Tu es un bon joueur de Quidditch" fit Harry.

Draco ignora cette gentillesse. 

"Tu sais ce que je suis pour lui, Harry? Pas un fils. Je suis son _devoir_. La preuve qu'il a rempli son contrat, étant donné qu'il y aura un autre Malfoy au Manoir pour continuer la lignée. Quelqu'un avec les gènes des Malfoy pour porter le nom, hériter des millions, conserver le pouvoir, et générer la crainte et le respect qui vont avec. C'est tout. A part ça, je suis une sorte de désagrément dans sa vie, et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je suis sûr que tu connais cette situation plus que moi"

"Eh ben, et ça alors? Ca ne vaut pas la peine de s'accrocher? Tu abandonnerais ton droit sur le Manoir et tout cet argent, pour moi? Même si tu penses que ton père ne vaut pas la peine de s'accrocher, ça en vaut sûrement la peine, ça, non?"

Draco ricana. "C'est rien du tout. Je laisserais tomber tout ça en une minute. Je préférerais vivre avec toi dans la Cabane Hurlante que sans toi au Manoir"

"On en arrivera pas là, Draco. J'ai de l'argent. Beaucoup, je crois. Pas le dixième de la fortune de ta famille, mais suffisamment pour qu'on soit tous les deux à l'abri du besoin pendant des années"

"C'est beau de ta part, Harry, de partager l'argent de tes parents avec moi. Mais tu as raison; on en arrivera pas là. Peu importe ce que je fais, il est absolument impossible que mon père me déshérite"

"Mais..."

"Tu oublies le snobisme, qui est le moteur de la vie de mon père, encore plus que la recherche de la magie noire ou la soif de pouvoir. Le snobisme dirige mes parents d'une manière que tu ne pourrais pas imaginer. Il définit leur existence. Ils doivent posséder, et le montrer, le meilleur de tout, peu importe le prix. Et ils ont un point de vue consciemment et délibérément anti-Moldu, ne se demandant pas si un jour ils pourraient en aimer un ou pas. Ce qui n'arrivera pas, mais uniquement parce qu'ils ne se permettront jamais d'en rencontrer. Et par-dessus tout, il y a la suprématie de la lignée des Malfoy"

"Euh, je comprends pas vraiment...?"

"C'est tout. Mon père traite son nom comme un objet précieux. Il doit être préservé à tout prix. Me déshériter voudrait dire qu'il a échoué. Ca le blesserait comme s'il recevait une flèche en plein cœur de laisser la maison ou l'argent aller à des cousins, qui sont nombreux, qui lorgnent sans cesse le Manoir, à la recherche d'un point faible. M'enfuir avec toi serait extrêmement mauvais pour lui à court terme, mais en tant qu'événement dans les centaines d'années d'existence de la famille, ça serait tout juste considéré comme une petite anomalie passagère. Il y a eu des meurtres, des massacres, des assassinats et tout un tas de carnages pour s'arracher le contrôle de la fortune à travers les siècles. Pas question pour mon père de risquer de perdre la face parce que son fils a choisi un amoureux peu recommandable"

"Un amoureux peu recommendable? C'est tout ce que je suis?"

"Pas pour moi, abruti. Pour lui"

"Je _parlais bien_ de lui, imbécile. Bien que je me sente privilégié d'avoir eu cet aperçu sur ce que pense l'aristocratie, est-ce que tu n'oublierais pas une chose essentielle?"

"Laquelle?"

"Que à cause du nuage écarlate, notre magie est liée. Imagine si la source de nos deux magies faisait pencher la balance du pouvoir? Imagine si, avec tes capacités ajoutées aux miennes, je devenais plus fort et plus à même de lutter contre Voldemort? Est-ce que ton père pourrait vraiment tolérer ça? Que son propre fils se soit non seulement barré avec _un amoureux peu recommandable_, comme tu l'as dit de façon si charmante, mais qu'en plus il se révolte sérieusement contre ce que son père défend? Quelle ironie si j'étais uniquement capable d'affronter Voldemort parce que le fils unique d'un de ses partisans dévoués m'avait rendu plus fort! Le danger dans lequel ça te mettrait est trop horrible à envisager. C'est ce dont je parlais quand je disais que je pourrais ne pas être bien pour toi"

"Non! Tu es plus que bien pour moi; tu es tout! Comme je te l'ai dit, je te _choisis_ par rapport à mon père. Quel que soit le danger, _pour cette raison bien précise_: si notre magie combinée _peut_ faire une différence, je vais bien évidemment laisser notre magie continuer à se lier pour accroître ta sécurité. Et tout ce que je peux faire pour te protéger, je vais le faire, que cela te plaise ou non. Et de toutes façons, tu exagères les choses sur ce point-là. Le snobisme de mon père est aussi grand que le Mage Noir. Il considère la magie noire comme le top du snobisme, le seul terrain qui est non seulement inaccessible aux Moldus, mais aussi à beaucoup de gens du monde magique. C'est le club le plus prestigieux auquel il puisse appartenir. Mais c'est du snobisme quand même"

"Mais alors...?" risqua Harry, plein d'espoir.

"Oui! Si la fortune des Malfoy risquait d'aller à un endroit qui ne lui plaît pas, ça le peinerait, bien sûr; mais pas autant que de la voir aller à un autre que moi. C'est vrai, il pourrait poser des conditions très chiantes sur mon droit de naissance, comme m'obliger à engendrer un héritier avant d'hériter. Ou il pourrait essayer de me laisser sans le sou en engendrant un autre héritier, mais lui-même verrait un tel acte comme un compromis, et même une faiblesse. Et puis de toutes façons, ce n'est que de l'argent; rappelle-toi que c'est le _nom_ qui compte le plus pour lui, et ça, il ne peut pas me l'enlever, quoi que je fasse"

"Mon dieu...Qui aurait cru que l'argent était si compliqué?"

Malgré la tension du moment, Draco eut un petit rire. "En plus, la famille n'a pas toujours été du côté obscur. Ca a fait des allées et venues suivant les siècles. Certains Malfoy ont été de parfaites petites merdes, et certains ont été des philanthropes, des bienfaiteurs et des braves types en général, comme dans n'importe quelle famille je pense. En tant qu'héritier de la fortune, le choix entre la Lumière ou les Ténèbres - philanthrope ou merde, si tu préfères - revient à _moi_ _seul_"

"Mais quel sera ton choix?" demanda prudemment Harry. "Pourquoi attendre jusqu'à ce que tu hérites? Tu ne peux pas décider _maintenant_?"

"C'est justement ça, Harry. Je _suis en train_ de prendre cette décision. Mais Lumière ou Ténèbres, ce n'est pas vraiment ça le cœur du problème: je serai dans _ton_ camp, quel qu'il soit, et non dans le camp où mon père n'est pas"

"Mais, ça ne _suffit _pas, Draco. Il _faut _que tu penses la même chose que moi sur ce point-là, sinon je ne peux pas laisser ça arriver, quelles que soient les conséquences qui découleront du fait qu'on ne soit pas ensemble. La façon dont mes parents sont morts est plus qu'une simple blessure à mon flanc: c'est _tout le foutu problème_. Tu_ dois_ être contre la magie noire et contre les Mangemorts, sinon je ne saurai jamais si je peux te faire confiance ou non. Et comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, je n'ai pas le droit d'attendre ça de qui que ce soit"

"Harry" fit Draco très doucement. "Je pense que je dis _plus_ que ça. Quand je t'ai dit '_Je t'aime_' tout à l'heure, c'était exactement ce que je voulais dire. Les mots clés sont _aimer _et _toi_. Pas _détester_ et _mon père_. Maintenant, je le répète: laissons mon père en dehors de ce moment expectionnel. Il n'est _pas_ un élément dans l'amour que j'éprouve pour toi. Tu peux avoir totalement confiance en moi, Harry, je te le promets. Je _t_'aime, Harry, et où que tu ailles, quoi que tu penses, quelles que soient les batailles que tu mènes, je serai près de toi. Je serai celui qui te soutiendra quand tu entendras ta mère hurler. Lumière et Ténèbres sont sans importance. Mon père est sans importance. C'est avec _toi _que je m'engage, et tout ce qui va avec. Et si ça veut dire m'opposer à mon père lors du jour inconcevable du jugement dernier, ça n'a aucune importance"

Harry dévisagea Draco un moment.

"Draco, tu n'as pas idée du bonheur que me procurent tes paroles" fit Harry, un peu ému. 

"Si, je sais" dit Draco en riant. "C'est évident pour moi. Ca se voit partout sur ton visage, et dans toute ta tête aussi. Et en plus, je ressens moi aussi ce bonheur"

Draco sentit le soulagement de Harry se répandre sur eux deux, et l'espoir qu'ils osaient avoir en ce moment, l'espoir d'un avenir qu'ils pourraient partager, était contagieux pour tous les deux. _Les bases sont posées_, songea Draco. _Maintenant, on peut construire dessus_. Ce projet était délicieux, excitant et inestimable.

Le sérieux de leur conversation s'évapora peu à peu, jusqu'à ce qu'ils redeviennent simplement deux jeunes amoureux partageant un moment exceptionnel dans une roseraie au clair de lune. Inévitablement, ils se rapprochèrent encore plus près l'un de l'autre. Il n'y avait aucune barrière, aucun stress, aucune pression. Il y avait juste de l'amour, rayonnant en eux, comme une force vivante, battante, qui les liait étroitement ensemble, qui les définissait. 

Ils se regardèrent au même moment. Draco tendit doucement la main vers le visage de Harry et enleva délicatement ses lunettes. Harry rapprocha Draco de lui, son bras enfoui sous la cape épaisse de Draco et enroulé autour de son dos. Ils étaient quasiment nez à nez, respirant en un seul et même souffle. Les lèvres de Draco caressèrent la joue de Harry, puis son nez et, tel un papillon incapable de se poser, il se mit à parsemer le visage de Harry de doux baisers. Harry gémit à la beauté sacrilège des gestes de Draco. Les lèvres de Harry cherchaient à attraper celles de Draco pour l'entraîner dans le baiser plus approfondi dont ils avaient tous deux envie et besoin. Ils étaient inexorablement attirés l'un vers l'autre, et maintenant qu'ils avaient tous les deux reconnu, accepté et compris le désir qui brûlait entre eux, ils s'abandonnaient totalement. Lorsque la soif d'un contact plus rapproché devint irrésistible, ils sombrèrent dans un baiser fougueux, désespéré qui sembla attiser leurs êtres, si longtemps privés de sommeil et de bonheur. Les yeux papillonnants, le corps tremblant, l'esprit empli de désir, ils plongèrent dans l'âme de l'autre, à bout de souffle, suffocants, mais aucun des deux ne voulant être sauvé.

****

Ce fut le moment le plus fort, le baiser le plus merveilleux qu'ils aient jamais vécu, et quand ils se séparèrent enfin, ils étaient tous les deux à court de mots. 

Ils en étaient arrivés à un nouveau type d'entente. Mais cela leur semblait toujours très personnel. Après des semaines de difficultés et de désespoir, passées à s'entraider et à flirter, aucun d'eux deux ne pouvait plus ignorer à présent ce qui venait de se passer.

La parole leur revint lentement.

"Wow"

"Wow? C'est tout? C'est tout ce que je reçois après m'être engagée aussi ouvertement?"

"Zut alors. Je sais pas quoi dire! Ca doit être ce lit. Il émet des ondes d'amour"

"Ron!" s'écria Hermione d'une voix perçante. "Ca n'a rien à voir avec ce lit! Ne gâche pas tout. C'est arrivé parce qu'on en avait tous les deux envie, pas parce qu'on est dans le lit de Harry!"

"Ouais, je crois" dit Ron avec un petit rire. "Heureusement qu'ils sont pas revenus, hein?"

"Peut-être. Mais ça ne les aurait pas dérangés, Ron. Je pense qu'ils sont bien trop amoureux l'un de l'autre pour refuser à qui que ce soit un peu d'intimité"

"Je commence à apprécier l'idée d'un Harry amoureux. Si ça ressemble pour lui à ce que je viens de ressentir, je pense qu'il devrait s'y mettre sérieusement et foncer"

"C'est le truc romantique le plus nul que tu aies jamais dit, Ron Weasley, et crois-moi, il y a vraiment le choix"

Ils rirent tous les deux.

"Désolé. Je ferai mieux la prochaine fois"

"Oh? Donc tu es absolument sûr qu'il y aura une prochaine fois?" fit Hermione, désinvolte.

"Ouais. Je pensais justement à maintenant, en fait"

"Oh! Vraiment? Et si j'étais occupée?"

"Merde. Problème. T'es occupée? Il faut que tu sois quelque part dans la prochaine demi-heure?"

"Euh, non. Je crois que je suis disponible"

Ils rigolèrent encore une fois.

****

"Merde" fit Harry. "J'ai promis à Hermione qu'on en aurait pas pour des heures. Et regarde, le soleil va bientôt se lever, et tu sais à quelle heure Madame Pomfresh vient nous voir!"

Ils avaient fini par se détacher l'un de l'autre et étaient partis se promener, ce qui, comme Harry l'avait rappelé à Draco, était la raison initiale de leur sortie cette nuit-là. Pendant leur tour du terrain de Quidditch et leur circuit autour du lac, ils avaient bavardé comme jamais ils ne l'avaient fait auparavant. Ils s'étaient racontés leurs passés, leurs rêves, leurs passions. Ils s'étaient arrêtés fréquemment pour se bécoter sans aucune honte chaque fois qu'ils atteignaient un nouvel endroit. Et ils avaient marché, couru et gambadé sans jamais cesser de se tenir la main.

Et puis ensuite, tandis que la première lueur du jour pointait à l'horizon, ils s'étaient retrouvés devant la cabane de Hagrid, et Harry savait que Hagrid était réveillé car il voyait de la fumée sortir de la cheminée et entendait le demi-géant marcher d'un pas pesant à l'intérieur.

"Bon, on devrait rentrer alors" décida Draco. "Elle et Weasley ont été cloîtrés là-bas toute la nuit"

"Ouais" pouffa Harry. "Mais je parie qu'ils ont trouvé un moyen de s'amuser"

"Beurk! Tu crois vraiment?"

"Oui. Ca fait des siècles qu'ils se tournent autour"

"Mince alors! Le Cerveau et la Belette. Quel couple!"

"Ne te moque pas d'eux, Draco. Ils disent sûrement la même chose de nous. Le Balafré et la Fouine, sans doute"

"C'est pas juste. Comment ça se fait que tu sois désigné par quelque chose d'aussi sexy qu'une cicatrice, et que moi on me traite de rongeur?"

Harry rit. "Et si c'était parce que je suis sexy et que toi tu es un rongeur?"

Draco lui donna un coup de poing pour rire, et ils s'embrassèrent encore une fois.

"Alors, messieurs" retentit une grosse voix derrière eux juste après qu'ils se soient séparés. "Un peu tôt pour sortir faire une promenade, non?"

"Hagrid!" s'écria Harry. "Comment allez-vous? Vous êtes debout de bonne heure vous aussi!"

"Eh bien, j'allais à une sorte de réunion avec Dumbledore. Bon sang, Harry, tu as l'air d'aller mieux. Je peux pas te dire à quel point on était inquiets. Ca vous dit une tasse de thé, vous deux?"

"Ben..." commença prudemment Harry, "on est pas vraiment sensés être dehors, et Ron et Hermione sont comme qui dirait coincés dans notre chambre à l'Infirmerie jusqu'à ce qu'on rentre, alors..."

"Pas de problème. Je comprends. Vous feriez mieux de rentrer alors. Mais n'oublie pas de passer me voir un de ces quatre, Harry. Ca fait bien trop longtemps, mais je ne vais pas te faire la morale, non. Tu es le bienvenu aussi, Malfoy, si tu le souhaites"

"Merci, Hagrid. J'aimerais beaucoup pouvoir enfin faire correctement votre connaissance"

"Hagrid, vous n'allez pas, euh, dire que vous nous avez vus, hein?"

"Bien sûr que non, Harry. Motus et bouche cousue. Dépêchez-vous à présent, il fera totalement jour dans pas longtemps"

Ils se dirigèrent vers le château. Tandis qu'ils revêtaient la cape d'invisibilité devant la porte d'entrée de l'école, Draco fit: "Est-ce que Hagrid est toujours aussi sympa?"

"Oui. Il est génial, et totalement loyal. Mais quand il dit _motus et bouche cousue_, fais gaffe. Il n'a jamais trahi quelqu'un sciemment, mais il a la fâcheuse tendance à laisser échapper des trucs. Et s'il va voir Dumbledore avant le petit déjeuner, il y a des chances pour qu'on ait à fournir des explications sous peu"

Ils ne purent s'empêcher de pouffer sous la cape en traversant les couloirs d'un pas rapide jusqu'à l'Infirmerie, où les patients dormaient encore, fort heureusement. Cependant, une fois de retour dans leur chambre, ils la trouvèrent étrangement calme; Ron et Hermione n'étaient pas là.

"C'est bizarre" fit Harry. "Je me demande pourquoi ils ont décidé de partir sans la cape"

"Ils ne sont pas partis" dit Draco. "Regarde!"

Il montra leur lit du doigt. La forme de deux corps se devinait à peine sous les couvertures dans l'obscurité de la pièce.

"Qui est-ce qui dort dans _mon_ lit?!!" s'exclama Harry en riant tandis qu'il enlevait les couvertures.

"Hein? Qué?" leur parvint la voix endormie de Ron. "Hé, Harry! Herm, réveille-toi!"

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites là-dedans, vous deux?" fit Harry, un grand sourire aux lèvres. 

"Ben, dormir, principalement" fit Hermione, et Ron eut un petit rire. Elle s'assit et mis de l'ordre dans ses cheveux. 

"Flûte! Le jour se lève! Vous avez été combien de temps dehors, vous deux?"

"Des heures, désolé" s'excusa Draco. "On a perdu la notion du temps. Des problèmes?"

"Ca oui!" fit Ron. "Pomfresh est entrée pour jeter un coup d'œil sur vous!"

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?!"

"Hermione a sauvé la mise" répondit Ron.

"N'est-ce pas ce qu'elle fait tout le temps?" fit remarquer Harry en riant. "Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait?"

"On a caché vos pyjamas, sauté dans votre lit et on s'est fait passer pour vous" expliqua Hermione, hilare. "Le problème a été de convaincre Ron en moins de trois secondes que vous deux, vous couchiez dans le même lit! J'ai quasiment dû le tirer jusqu'au lit!"

"Oooh, Weasley" fit Draco avec un sourire. "Je parie que t'as aimé ça!"

"Euh, j'ai eu des plus mauvaises nuits, c'est vrai" répondit le concerné en rougissant.

Tous les quatre éclatèrent de rire.

"Ron" fit timidement Harry. "Je suis désolé que tu aies dû découvrir ça de cette façon"

"Pas de soucis, Harry. J'ai été plus inquiet d'apprendre ton coma que ta façon de dormir. Tu vas bien maintenant?"

Harry regarda Draco, rayonnant. "Je ne suis jamais allé mieux, Ron"

"Je crois" médita Hermione, brisant en douceur ce moment de tendresse, "qu'il faut qu'on opère un rapide changement de places. Ron, debout, et vous deux, vous devriez vous mettre au lit avant que Madame Pomfresh n'arrive"

"Bien pensé" approuva Draco. "Elle vient de bonne heure, d'habitude. Et on sait que Dumbledore est debout lui aussi. Il peut nous rendre visite à tout moment"

"Retournez-vous, tous les deux!" dit Harry en riant. Draco et lui enlevèrent leurs vêtements et remirent leurs pyjamas. Ron pointa la tête hors de la chambre.

"Merde! Elle est déjà là!"

Harry et Draco sautèrent dans leur lit et s'arrangèrent de façon à avoir l'air d'être là depuis des lustres. Ron fut stupéfait de voir les signes d'intimité qu'il y avait entre eux: ils riaient, s'enlaçaient et emmêlaient leurs bras et leurs jambes comme s'ils étaient ensemble depuis des années. Il resta planté là à les regarder, presque fixement, et Hermione lui donna un coup de coude impatient.

"Ron" siffla-t-elle. "Allons-y, vite"

"Non" fit fermement Ron. "C'est trop risqué. Elle est déjà dans l'Infirmerie. On pourrait se cacher dans la salle de bains, ou sous la cape. Ou..."

"Ou quoi?" demanda Draco, intrigué.

"Ou, ben, on est dimanche maintenant, non? on a le droit de vous rendre visite. Pourquoi on ne fait pas tout simplement comme si on était venus vous voir pour le petit déjeuner? Comme ça on aura pas à retourner en douce à la Tour"

"Ron" fit Hermione. "C'est la première idée sensée que tu as depuis des siècles. Mais comment on va faire pour faire comme si on venait d'arriver?"

"Mettez de l'ordre dans vos vêtements et vos cheveux et amenez les fauteuils à côté du lit" répondit immédiatement Draco. "Posez soigneusement vos capes sur le lit d'à côté. N'ayez pas l'air trop à l'aise, et commencez par les habituels '_Comment allez-vous?_'"

Les trois autres le regardèrent, époustouflés par son sens du détail. 

"Je crois que je suis le roi de la tromperie" fit Draco, presque avec fierté. 

"Ok" approuva Hermione, s'amusant comme une folle. "Tout est en place. Prêt pour un début de conversation normale...MAINTENANT!"

"Hé" commença Draco d'une voix un peu plus forte qu'auparavant. "Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour le match Serpentard contre Serdaigle?"

"Ah" fit Ron. "Vous avez perdu, je regrette"

"Tu _regrettes_? T'es pas plutôt ravi?"

"Ben, un peu je crois...ouais, évidemment" fit Ron avec un grand sourire. "Mais c'est la vérité. Vu que vous n'avez tous les deux pas joué les deux derniers matches, les résultats ont été faussés. Gryffondor aurait dû battre Poufsouffle, et vous auriez dû battre Serdaigle, donc quand vous reviendrez jouer tous les deux, ça ramènera un contexte équitable. Avec votre défaite d'hier, et si on gagne chacun nos prochains matches, la finale devrait être Gryffondor contre Serpentard. Ce qui n'est que justice. Après tout, on est les deux meilleures équipes"

"Bon sang. Je suis en train d'apprendre un truc ou deux sur le sens de l'honneur des Gryffondors, ça s'est sûr". Draco regarda Harry, et ils se sourirent. "Qui c'est qu'ils ont pris comme attrapeur?"

"Ah. C'est là que réside l'erreur tactique de Serpentard, d'après moi" dit Ron avec un sourire.

"Allez, qui c'était?"

"Parkinson"

"Pansy Parkinson? S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, Weasley, dis-moi que c'est une des blagues pas drôles des Gryffondors!"

Hermione et Harry étaient pliés en deux.

"Du calme, Harry, c'est très sérieux" fit Draco, essayant de son mieux d'être convaincant.

"Malfoy" demanda Hermione, intriguée. "Tu viens de l'appeler _Harry_?"

"Oui, Hermione" répondit simplement Harry.

"Wow. Il y a eu pas mal d'évolution pendant ces dernières heures apparemment" fit Ron.

Les quatre adolescents se regardèrent avec des sourires énigmatiques, qui se transformèrent bientôt en autres éclats de rire.

"Mais pas autant d'évolution qu'il semble y avoir eu dans l'équipe de Serpentard durant mon absence. Pansy Parkinson a été l'attrapeuse de l'équipe de ma Maison?"

"Oui. Et elle a été nulle. Pas de bol, Malfoy"

"Pourquoi ils ont choisi Pansy, bon dieu?"

"Ben, Malfoy, il semble qu'elle ait supplié d'avoir la chance de marcher sur tes traces. Apparemment, t'es une sorte de héros pour elle. Et personne ne sait vraiment comment s'est arrivé, mais Rogue l'a choisie elle parmi tous ceux qui ont passé les épreuves de sélections"

Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard en voyant cette conversation ouvertement dépourvue d'hostilité entre Ron et Draco. 

"Oh mon dieu! Je crains le pire! Comment elle était? Quel a été le score?" gémit Draco, avec un soupçon de réelle détresse.

"Elle a juste tourné en rond au-dessus des joueurs et tenté une feinte de Wromski à environ dix km/h. Elle a même eu le temps de se recoiffer pendant son plongeon, si on peut appeler ça un plongeon. Mais, Malfoy, franchement, ça a été un matchs super amusant. Et vous ne vous êtes pas faits écraser, juste 170-90. Vos batteurs ont été super bons en fait, si on aime les tactiques en coups de vaches"

"La seule façon de jouer, bien sûr" fit Draco avec un sourire. "Je crois que l'exploit de Pansy était en fait un truc super subtil pour déconcentrer les adversaires"

"Malfoy, si ça te fait plaisir de penser ça, je t'en prie, vas-y!"

Ils rirent tous, y compris Draco. 

"Mais que diable se passe-t-il ici?" leur parvint la voix de Madame Pomfresh depuis le pas de la porte. 

"Euh, on a des visiteurs pour le petit déjeuner, si ça ne gêne pas" fit Harry.

"Harry nous a envoyé un hibou pour nous dire que vous leur ameniez toujours leur petit déjeuner très tôt, donc on s'est dit, comme c'est le premier jour où l'on est autorisés à leur rendre visite, que l'on s'arrêterait en passant pour voir comment ils allaient" ajouta Hermione, avec une assurance sans faille. 

Ron et Harry se regardèrent, et sourirent. Draco s'assit tout près de Harry dans leur petit lit.

"Bon. Très bien". Madame Pomfresh avait l'air perplexe, mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur un quelconque méfait. "Eh bien, dans ce cas, Miss Granger, M. Weasley, si vous souhaitez vraiment prendre votre petit déjeuner à" - elle jeta un coup d'œil soupçonneux à sa montre - "même pas sept heures du matin, alors vous pouvez venir aider à le préparer. Nous ne pouvons pas décemment nous attendre à ce que les Elfes de maison soient au travail à cette heure-ci un dimanche, et je ne fais pas le service de chambre, tout de même"

Plus tard, tandis qu'ils étaient tous en train de dévorer des œufs et du pain grillé - enfin, c'était plutôt Ron qui dévorait ses œufs, Hermione et Draco en avaient un chacun et Harry picorait distraitement un morceau de pain grillé -, ils sentaient tous qu'un nouveau chapitre commençait. Chacun observait les autres avec grand intérêt pendant que le petit déjeuner se poursuivait. Draco et Hermione voyaient que Harry et Ron étaient tellement heureux d'être en quelque sorte revenus à la normale que le volume de leur bavardages semblait s'amplifier de plus en plus. Ron lui-même remarquait que l'attention que Draco portait à Harry était presque de l'adoration. Alors que Draco pensait que personne ne pouvait l'entendre pendant une conversation particulièrement bruyante, Ron fut ému de l'entendre murmurer: "Harry, _s'il te plaît_, mange un peu plus". Hermione quant à elle voyait que le langage du corps entre Harry et Draco était incroyablement intime, et basé sur une confiance totale. Et même Harry, d'habitude si lent à déchiffrer les émotions des autres, sentait que Ron et Hermione avaient fait plus que simplement dormir dans leur lit. _C'est marrant_, se dit-il. _Ce lit a vraiment joué un rôle important cette semaine, pour nous quatre_.

Et malheureusement, une des nuits les plus importantes de leurs vies venait de s'achever, et Madame Pomfresh surveilla la disparition du petit déjeuner aussi bien que des visiteurs, puis elle pressa Harry et Draco de prendre de la potion du sommeil. Peu de temps après, ils étaient tous les quatre endormis, Harry et Draco enlacés dans leur sommeil magique, Ron ronflant dans son propre lit en rattrapant les heures perdues la nuit précédente et Hermione, sommeillant paisiblement dans le dortoir des filles, rayonnante de bonheur pour eux quatre. 

****

Voilà, un nouveau chapitre de terminé! Vous voulez un indice pour le chapitre suivant? Oui? Bon, ceux qui me connaissent devraient comprendre: Chaud Cacao!!! lol. Voilà!!! A bientôt pour le suite! Ne tapez pas Jess, Jess faire aussi vite que possible...lol


	14. La danse des sept enchantements

Bonjour à tous! Désolée pour le délai, mais j'ai été submergée de partiels les deux semaines passées, donc je n'avais pas trop le temps de traduire...Quoi qu'il en soit, voici le chapitre 14, qui j'espère vous plaira! Le 'chaud cacao' a suscité quelques interrogations (lol), donc je m'explique, pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas mes autres traductions: c'est ma façon à moi de prévenir qu'il y aura une scène (ou plusieurs) R...Donc vous êtes prévenus...mais elle n'est pas bien méchante, ce n'est pas détaillé, donc les âmes sensibles sont épargnées lol. C'est comme toujours très poétique, enfin dans la langue originale du moins...Et puis dans ce chapitre, nous voyons un peu plus l'étendue des pouvoirs de nos deux chouchous! 

Une fois de plus, merci à tous les reviewers, vous êtes des as! Et un gros bisou également à Falyla, celle à qui est dédiée cette traduction!! 

Comme d'habitude, réponse aux reviewers avant le chapitre! 

**Kaima**: voici la suite, j'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop fait attendre, Mlle l'Impatiente lol.Je trouve le Chaud Cacao très mimi, à toi de voir... 

**Westerly**: merci pour tout! Moi aussi, je trouve Aidan Lynch extrêmement doué, c'est beau!!! lol. Ma tête, adorable? lol. Ouais, ça dépend des jours lol. Merci également pour ta review sur Pacte avec le Diable, c'est gentil! Bises! PS: euh, tu regarderas un peu plus bas, j'ai aussi mis une réponse à ta review sous le nom de Dark West^^ 

**Electrastars**: contente que ça t'ait plu!! C'est trop chou, je suis totalement d'accord!! Merci pour ta review! Bye! 

**Eilema**: ouais, deux couples se sont formés d'un coup, c'est-y pas adorable!! J'espère que tu ne me taperas pas, parce que la suite n'est pas arrivée très rapidement, je le reconnais humblement...S'il te plaît? lol. Ciao! 

**Caro**: ma toute petite choupinette!!! T'es trop chou de m'avoir reviewé les trois chapitres que tu avais 'manqués'...Fallait pas!!! Et puis tous ces compliments...Tu sais que tu as le don de me faire 1) rougir comme une pivoine, 2) avoir la larme à l'oeil, 3) et de me réjouir d'avoir une amie comme toi, pas uniquement pour tous tes encouragements, loin de là, mais simplement parce que tu es là...J'arrive bientôt, prépare-toi!!! Et puis, comme je sais que tu es absolument débordée ces temps-ci (Go go!!!), j'espère que ce chapitre te changera un peu les idées! Gros bisous, et courage!!! 

**Lululle**: euh...Ron et Hermione ne font pas l'amour dans le lit de Draco et Harry...Ils se font juste des papouilles et ils font dodo!! Quand même, ils ne vont pas coucher dès le premier soir!!! Lol. 

**Umbre77**: enthousiaste, comme toujours, à ce que je vois!! Je te rassure, l'idée principale est super bien passée, mais ça me fait toujours plaisir de recevoir des reviews comme la tienne! Je suis contente de voir que le chapitre 13 t'a émue, je te rassure, moi aussi en traduisant j'affichais un énorme sourire niais, tu sais, avec la lèvre inférieure qui tremble...lol. Bises! 

**Mangafana**: je crois que tu as eu la réponse ci-dessus pour le 'chaud cacao'!! lol. Oui, j'ai passé mes terminaux de première année de lettres classiques, donc il fallait quand même un peu réviser!! Merci! Ciao! 

**Nagisa Moon**: contente que tu aies aimé!! Félicitations pour ton 10/10 en physique, même si c'est un peu en retard!! Beurk, j'aime pas la physique lol. Ca va, je te remercie, mes exams se sont plutôt bien passés. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre! Bises! PS: j'attends la suite de Mémento avec impatience, c'est vraiment du bon boulot! 

**Alician**: ouais, alors là, j'ai la confirmation de la confirmation (lol), t'es totalement tarée, mais c'est pas grave, j'aime les gens pas normaux ;). J'aime bien tes petits dialogues lol. Ca reflète bien ta personnalité!!! Ciao!! 

**Saeel'**: oui, merci, je vais bien! Et puis merci pour tes compliments, et tu as parfaitement raison en rendant grâce à l'auteur!! Je n'arrête pas de le préciser, mais c'est grâce à Aidan Lynch que vous avez cette histoire!! Donc merci de le faire remarquer, toi aussi! Merci encore pour tes zolies reviews et désolée pour le délai...^^. Bises! 

**LolieShing**: ouais, j'ai dit 'chaud cacao' lol. Mais ne t'attends pas à des trucs bien gore et super explicites, c'est pas du NC-17...Ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de l'auteur, et tant mieux (enfin, c'est mon humble avis...). Euh, on va dire que j'ai révisé, mais je faisais des trads en même temps lol. Mais c'est bon, mes écrits se sont bien passés, il ne me reste plus que 3 oraux la semaine prochaine et après...vacances!!! Youpi!! Et toi, ça s'est bien passé le Brevet? Bises! PS: désolée de t'avoir fait attendre *regard de chien battu* 

**Mimi**: en effet, le chapitre ci-dessous est intéressant...lol. On apprend plein de trucs, et puis y a le fameux chaud cacao! J'espère que tu aimeras!! Merci pour ta review!! Ciao! 

**Mélina**: eh oui, en lisant ce genre de fic, le côté fleur bleue ressort...T'inquiète, moi aussi ça m'a fait le coup lol. Vi, Sevy est dans ce chapitre, j'espère que tu aimeras! Bye! PS: tes exams se sont bien passés? 

**Pomme**: merci de m'avoir laissé une review, c'est très gentil de ta part! Je suis heureuse de pouvoir faire partager cette fic à ceux qui n'ont pas la chance de pouvoir lire l'anglais! C'est d'ailleurs le but principal de mes traductions! Merci et à bientôt! 

**Célina**: je ne sais pas si Lucius interviendra dans cette fic...Comme je traduis au fur et à mesure, je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer, donc c'est un mystère! Mais je fais confiance à l'auteur pour qu'il y ait beaucoup de rebondissements et que ce soit toujours aussi passionnant!! Bye! 

**Fannie**: contente que ça t'ait plu! Tu as eu la réponse pour Chaud Cacao^^. Et puis j'espère que tu aimeras!! Bises! 

**Nicolina**: comme toujours, merci d'être là, c'est gentil!! J'espère que je ne me suis pas trop fait attendre...Bises! 

**Carramella**: merci pour ta longue review!! Je te sens fan des bisounours lol. Contente que ça t'ait plu et que ça ait ravivé apparemment des souvenirs lol. Tu n'aimes pas le jeu de Daniel Radcliffe? Ah, moi j'aime bien...Comme quoi, les goûts et les couleurs...Bises! 

**Miya Black**: contente que ça te plaise! Je suis d'accord avec toi, cette fic tient la route!! Aidan Lynch est vraiment un pro! Moi je pars du principe que plus c'est long et difficile, mieux c'est!! Je trouve ça un peu facile quand ils se tombent tout de suite dans les bras l'un de l'autre...Mais bon, chacun ses goûts, là encore!! Ciao! 

**Dark West**: Wow, tu as *relu* la fic?? Ben dis donc, tu dois vraiment l'aimer alors!! Encore une adepte de Aidan Lynch à ce que je vois!! Il faudrait lui faire un fan-club lol. Et puis merci mille fois pour tous tes compliments, ça me touche vraiment beaucoup...Savoir que mon travail est apprécié par d'autres personnes, ça fait chaud au coeur, vraiment. Surtout que je ne traduis pas pour moi, puisque je peux lire les fics directement en anglais! Je suis contente que tu approuves mon choix de fics, bien que selon moi, Pacte avec le Diable ne vaille pas vraiment le coup...mais apparemment, elle est beaucoup appréciée par les français...Merci encore! Bises. PS: j'aurais bien aimé lire tes fics, mais j'ai vu qu'elles étaient sur GW, et je ne connais pas du tout...Dommage... 

**Love.drake**: vive Aidan Lynch surtout! Je ne suis que la traductrice, malheureusement, car j'aimerais bien être capable d'écrire avec autant de talent...Bye! 

**Ankou**: merci d'avoir mis ma trad dans tes favorites! 

**Siria Potter**: je continue, pas d'inquiétude! Oui, tu as deviné, ça va chauffer entre Harry et Draco^^ 

**Mylennia**: contente que ça te plaise, mais je te rappelle que je ne suis que la traductrice, et non l'auteur! La fic est présentement terminée, et elle compte 18 chapitres, donc la fin se rapproche lentement...Mais ne t'inquiète pas, les chapitres sont très longs!! Pour te donner un exemple, celui-ci est le plus court de ceux qui restent, alors tu vois un peu!! Merci encore!! Ciao! 

**Elava**: contente que ça te plaise et puis, merci pour tous tes compliments!! Je ne pense pas être une traductrice particulièrement douée, mais si ça vous plaît, c'est l'essentiel! C'est vrai que certaines fics sont très mal écrites, mais bon, tout le monde a le droit d'essayer...même si ça fait souvent grincer des dents lol. Bises! 

**Selenna**: tu as tout lu d'un coup? Wow! C'est vrai qu'ils sont long les chapitres!! Je suis contente que ça te plaise! Pour le chaud cacao, je pense que tu as compris...Merci encore! Bye! 

**Diane23**: oui, Harry et Draco prennent leur temps, et puis on voit leurs sentiments se développer...Personnellement, c'est ce que je préfère. Merci pour ta review, peu importe la taille, elle me fait tout de même super plaisir! Vi, je confirme, chaud cacao! Ciao! 

Voilà, j'ai répondu à tout le monde, je crois!! Bisous à tous les lecteurs, et bonne lecture à tous!! 

LA DANSE DES SEPT ENCHANTEMENTS

Pau après sept heures ce matin-là, Dumbledore ouvrit la réunion la plus matinale qu'il avait jamais eue. C'était certainement aussi le cas pour la curieuse brochette de personnes qui était rassemblée dans son bureau depuis quelques minutes. Les compères habituels, Rogue, Sirius et McGonagall, tous tentaient plus ou moins de masquer leur fatigue, mais aucun n'arrivait vraiment à cacher leur étonnement face aux deux nouveaux venus. 

"Bonjour à tous" dit Dumbledore, l'il pétillant, avec sa bonhomie habituelle. "Thé pour tout le monde, n'est-ce pas?" 

Sans attendre la réponse, il agita sa baguette de la manière habituelle et un plateau copieusement rempli de plusieurs théières et de quelques assiettes remplies de biscuits délicieux apparut dans l'air et, comme Dumbledore parcourait en vain la pièce du regard à la recherche d'un endroit pour le poser, il fit également apparaître une table basse. 

_Frimeur_, songea affectueusement McGonagall. 

Le service du thé n'était jamais une affaire à prendre à la légère lors de ces réunions. Rogue aurait préféré en être complètement dispensé et passer directement aux choses sérieuses, mais d'habitude - et c'était le cas ce matin-là -, Dumbledore insistait beaucoup là-dessus. 

"Bon" fit-il, épanoui, avec l'air d'une mère poule en train de nourrir ses poussins. "Minerva. Earl Grey [c'est une marque de thé], je suppose?" 

Celle-ci acquiesça, puis sourit en réalisant que l'une des théires contenait son infusion favorite. Dumbledore sortit le grand jeu en lui servant une tasse de thé, et elle ne fut pas la seule à remarquer que, même si personne ne battait le Directeur pour faire apparaître des objets avec autant de naturel, il était en plus sûrement le seul dans cette pièce à être capable de verser du thé sans en laisser tomber une goutte à côté. 

"Sirius. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ce matin?" 

Sirius sourit. _Est-ce une sorte de jeu?_ Il regarda le plateau: il y avait quatre pots, et l'un contenait manifestement de l'Earl Grey. _Est-ce que Dumbledore a prévu le type de thé que chacun préfère? Mais...nous sommes plus de quatre ici_. Il fixa attentivement Dumbledore, puis dit: "Du thé spécial petit déjeuner, s'il vous plaît, Albus" 

"Oh, bon choix, Sirius, c'est l'un de mes préférés" commenta le Directeur avec un sourire, puis il lui servit une tasse de thé avec l'un des quatre pots. 

_Deux-zéro_ _pour Dumbledore_, se dit négligemment McGonagall en sirotant son Earl Grey, qui avait visiblement été infusé pendant les quatre parfaites minutes, et non simplement les trente secondes qui s'étaient écoulées depuis que Dumbledore avait fait apparaître le plateau. Elle se demanda brièvement comment il avait fait ça. _Ca doit être de la magie!_ songea-t-elle en se souriant à elle-même. 

"Bon" poursuivit Dumbledore. "L'un d'entre nous n'est pas encore arrivé. Je me demande, où est...?" 

A ce moment-là, Madame Pomfresh entra et fut surprise de voir une étrange cérémonie de thé se dérouler, avec Dumbledore agenouillé à côté d'une curieuse table à trois pieds, lesdits pieds étant en forme de serpents. _Mon dieu_, se dit-elle. _Il déraille. Je sais que tout le monde dit qu'il est excentrique, mais..._

"Que voulez-vous comme thé ce matin, Pompom?". La jovialité qui perçait dans la voix du Directeur convenait fort peu à l'heure matinale. 

Tous les regards de la pièce convergèrent vers Madame Pomfresh, comme si on venait de lui poser une question bien plus importante que son choix de thé. 

"Euh..." fit-elle, parcourant la salle du regard avec une certaine nervosité: "Earl Grey, je pense, Monsieur le Directeur" 

Il y eut un net changement d'attitude dans la pièce. _Ai-je mal répondu?_

McGonagall et Sirius échangèrent un regard. 

Une fois que Madame Pomfresh fut installée avec son thé, Dumbledore tourna son attention vers Hagrid. "Et vous, Hagrid?" demanda-t-il poliment. 

Hagrid parut enchanté de se voir offrir du thé par le Plus Grand Directeur de Poudlard de Tous les Temps, et répondit: "Eh bien, Monsieur, si ça ne vous dérange pas, Monsieur, je ne dirais pas non à une tasse de Darjeeling [autre sorte de thé, comme vous l'avez certainement compris!]" 

Rogue renifla. "Quand est-ce que _vous_ avez développé une passion pour le Darjeeling?" fit-il d'une voix fort proche d'un aboiement, mais personne ne lui prêta attention et Dumbledore versa sereinement une tasse de thé à Hagrid en se servant du troisième pot. 

"Ah, moi j'aime bien le Darjeeling" fit Dumbledore à personne en particulier et il se versa aussi une tasse du même breuvage. 

_Trois-zéro_ _pour Dumbledore,_ compta mentalement McGonagall. 

Puis il se tourna vers le deuxième nouveau venu. 

"Et toi, que désires-tu?" demanda-t-il, rayonnant. 

Dobby ne put se retenir davantage, et se jeta aux pieds du Directeur. Il avait d'abord était mal à l'aise de se voir donner une vraie chaise pour qu'il s'assoit, mais se faire offrir du thé était décidément trop. 

"Non! Monsieur! Le grand Dumbledore ne peut pas servir du thé à Dobby! C'est le travail de _Dobby_ de servir le thé! Dobby ne peut pas accepter de thé de la part du grand Dumbledore, Monsieur, non!" 

Rogue roula les yeux, exaspéré. _Combien de temps cette réunion va-t-elle durer_? 

Dobby sautillait, en proie à l'agitation. "Dobby serait parfaitement content de boire le thé qu'il y a dans la sous-tasse du Grand Dumbledore, Monsieur!" dit-il d'une voix perçante. 

"_Vraiment?_". Dumbledore parut modérément amusé en entendant cela, et protesta un peu, mais Dobby ne voulut point en démordre et tous les regards se rivèrent sur Rogue. 

Rogue lorgna le quatrième pot. 

Il y avait une étrange impatience contenue qui régnait dans la salle. Sirius ne put retenir un sourire. 

Après ce qui sembla une éternité, Rogue s'éclaircit la gorge. 

"Euh...J'aimerais, si c'est possible, Monsieur le Directeur, une tasse de Lapsang Souchong" 

McGonagall et Sirius laissèrent échapper une exclamation étouffée, comme si Rogue venait de lancer une balle [vous comprendrez pourquoi le mot 'balle' est employé un peu plus bas] peu galante. 

Dumbledore, toutefois, avec une sorte de sourire lointain, dit simplement: "Bien sûr, Severus" et leva le quatrième pot. 

_Quatre-zéro pour Dumbledore_, se dit McGonagall avec un profond plaisir. 

"En fait, non, désolé, j'ai changé d'avis, je préférerais du café" fulmina Rogue, réalisant que sa balle lui avait été renvoyé. 

"Bien sûr, Severus" sourit Dumbledore et, sans changer le pot qu'il tenait, la pièce fut soudainement envahie par l'arôme des grains de café grillés tandis qu'un riche et noir liquide s'écoulait en douceur du bec du quatrième pot. 

_Jeu, set et match pour Dumbledore_, conclut McGonagall, ou du moins c'est ce qu'elle aurait pensé si elle connaissait le tennis. 

Toute les personnes rirent discrètement, même Rogue. 

"Très impressionnant" fit chaleureusement Sirius au Directeur. 

"Oh, ce n'est rien, vraiment" marmonna Dumbledore, les yeux toujours étincelants. 

"Euh, allons-nous _un jour_ passer aux choses sérieuses?" demanda Madame Pomfresh d'un ton cassant. 

"Oui, Pompom, effectivement. Il y a deux points prévus au programme d'aujourd'hui, que j'estime tous deux être assez importants pour que nous nous réunissions à cette heure indue un dimanche" commença Dumbledore. 

L'atmosphère changea immédiatement. 

"D'abord, comment vont nos deux patients?" 

"Ils sont en voie de guérison, je dirai" fit Madame Pomfresh. "Ils faisaient une petite fête quand je suis allée les voir ce matin" 

"Une _fête_?" s'étrangla Rogue. 

"Eh bien, Granger et Weasley sont arrivés pour le petit déjeuner. Mais il y avait sans aucun doute beaucoup d'éclats de rire" 

Un air de vague compréhension passa sur le visage de Hagrid, mais seul Dumbledore le remarqua. 

"Je suis sûre de leur avoir dit qu'ils ne pouvaient pas les voir avant _ce soir_" médita McGonagall. 

"Alors ils doivent être punis" déclara Rogue. "Je propose-" 

"Oh, doux Merlin, non" coupa Dumbledore. "Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Je suis étonné que Weasley soit resté éloigné aussi longtemps, à vrai dire. Je pense que nous pouvons prendre les rires comme un indice montrant qu'ils vont vraiment mieux, plutôt qu'une cause de punition. C'est un bon signe. C'est assurément un assez bon signe pour que nous avancions" 

"Que voulez-vous dire, Albus?" demanda McGonagall. 

"Nos deux jeunes gens sont visiblement plus heureux de leur situation, et nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'attendre. Même s'ils dorment et mangent encore de façon irrégulière, nous devons espérer que ces choses s'amélioreront avec le temps. Le dernier hibou de Fudge est désastreux. Nous savons tous que Harry peut encore avoir un rôle à jouer, donc il est vital que nous commencions à chercher avec précision comment leur magie est liée, et à évaluer tout progrès de leur talent. Quoi que nous découvrons, cela signifiera presque à coup sûr que nous devrons adapter leur éducation immédiate à de nouveaux besoins, et il faut que nous commencions dès aujourd'hui. Severus..." 

"Oui, Monsieur le Directeur?" fit Rogue en se rengorgeant, ouvertement ravi que Dumbledore se soit tourné vers lui en premier. 

"Vous emmènerez Harry et Draco cet après-midi dans votre salle de classe et verrez s'il y a un quelconque changement dans leur talent en Potions. Vous verrez, Harry a les moyens de traverser l'école en passant inaperçu. Faites-leur faire quelque chose de complexe et ensuite revenez me faire votre rapport. Minerva..." 

"Oui, Albus?" 

"Nous nous chargerons des Enchantements ensemble plus tard cet après-midi et ensuite vous les testerez en Métamorphose ce soir. Il faut que nous voyons tout ce qui est susceptible d'être inhabituel ou fâcheux. Et Sirius, demain, vous leur enseignerez quelques sorts et enchantements, et les défenses et contre-sorts qui vont avec. Evitez les Sortilèges Impardonnables...pour le moment du moins" 

Il y avait une odeur de mission secrète en train d'être préparée et c'était plutôt excitant, malgré l'heure extrêmement matinale. 

"Je les prendrai moi-même en charge pour quelques...sorts de conjuration _spéciaux_" déclara clairement Dumbledore. 

McGonagall fut tout à coup frappée par la curieuse image de Harry coupant temporairement le sifflet à Voldemort en faisant apparaître un plateau à thé à l'apogée de la bataille, puis elle se maudit pour sa frivolité dans un tel moment. 

"Et aussi, Severus, un peu d'Arithmancie. Je sais que cela semble accessoire, mais je veux tout connaître, et je ne veux pas augmenter le groupe de personnes impliquées plus qu'il n'est absolument nécessaire, bien que...oui, je suppose également...oui, nous devons vraiment...Minerva, vous les emmènerez voir Sybille Trelawney demain soir et vous verrez si vous pouvez déterminer un quelconque don de voyance présent dans l'un d'entre eux" 

McGonagall, Rogue, Sirius et Hagrid levèrent les yeux au ciel. 

"Oui, oui" répliqua Dumbledore. "Je sais ce que vous pensez. Mais nous ne pouvons pas perdre une seule occasion. Sybille n'a certainement pas besoin de savoir précisément _pourquoi _nous menons cette enquête" ajouta-t-il en souriant. "Je crois que ce serait une bonne chose de ne pas enflammer son sens du drame qui est déjà plutôt bien aiguisé" 

Tous ceux présents, même ceux qui n'étaient pas au courant de tout, sourirent. 

"Et pour finir" déclara Dumbledore, "il faut que nous leur enseignons comment transplaner. Je sais qu'ils sont mineurs, mais je ne crois pas que nous pouvons leur refuser ce moyen de défense. Nous allons commencer tout de suite. Ce soir, Minerva, Severus, Sirius, vous nous rejoindrez, Harry, Draco et moi au village pour le premier cours. Des questions?" 

Tous semblaient savoir quelles étaient leurs tâches, donc Dumbledore changea légèrement de sujet. 

"Bien. A présent, venons-en au deuxième point de cette discussion. Sirius, pourriez-vous...?" 

Sirius s'éclaircit la gorge. 

"Il y a un livre" commença-t-il. "Draco m'a parlé d'un livre que son père lui a montré quand il était plus jeune. Il a l'air de renfermer les souvenirs de ce qu'il a appelé 'un bébé magique'. Draco lui-même n'a pas idée de la possible importance de ce livre mais Monsieur le Directeur et moi-même pensons que c'est peut-être un album photos donné à James et Lily Potter en tant que cadeau de mariage. Si cela est vrai, alors il est possible que Lucius en ait une utilité quelconque en tête. C'est difficile d'expliquer le fait que ce livre soit entre ses mains autrement" 

"C'était juste un livre ordinaire" expliqua Dumbledore. "Amélioré par un...hum, _enchantement spécial_ de mon crû. L'idée était de simplement le laisser ouvert à une nouvelle page pour que toutes les pensées, les paroles et les événements soient enfermés dans le papier" 

"C'était _votre_ cadeau pour eux?". McGonagall eut l'air inquiète. 

"Oui. Et Sirius se rappelle qu'en fait, il a été utilisé à plusieurs occasions" 

"Le baptême de Harry d'une part" ajouta Sirius. "Et je crois un match de Quidditch, et peut-être un pique-nique aussi" 

"Comment diable Lucius Malfoy est-il entré en possession de ce livre?" demanda McGonagall, semblant bouleversée. 

"C'est le point crucial" fit Sirius. "Nous pensons que...la nuit de la mort de James et Lily, Lucius était peut-être présent à Godric Hollow. Ca serait tout à fait lui de prendre quelque chose qui pourrait servir dans le futur plutôt que de devenir fou de chagrin comme les autres Mangemorts" 

"Tout de même" commença Rogue. "Il est difficile de voir comment la magie du livre pourrait être utilisée contre Potter. Si ça marche comme une Pensine, même détruire le livre n'affecterait aucunement Potter. Mais..." 

"Oui" termina Dumbledore. "C'est exactement ce que je pense. Il faudrait une puissante magie noire pour tourner le livre à son avantage. Mais si quelqu'un est capable de ça, c'est bien Lucius Malfoy. Et je ne vois pas Lucius avoir une montée de sentimentalité et prendre un trophée inutile à un tel moment. Donc j'ai décidé que nous devions essayer de le récupérer" 

Un silence accueillit cette déclaration. 

"Où est-il?" finit par demander McGonagall. 

"A la bibliothèque du Manoir Malfoy" répondit Dumbledore d'une voix égale. 

"Ou plutôt..." ajouta Sirius, "_si_ c'est le même livre, c'est là qu'il se trouvait quand Draco avait huit ou neuf ans" 

"Mais...le Manoir est connu pour être protégé par des défenses magiques extrêmement complexes...Personne ne peut simplement entrer dans la bibliothèque et se servir, n'est-ce pas?" médita McGonagall. 

L'ampleur de la tâche sembla leur venir à l'esprit à tous en même temps. Tout comme la raison de la présence de Dobby. 

Dobby eut l'air terrifié, mais Dumbledore se tourna gentiment vers lui. 

"Dobby..." commença-t-il. 

La bouche de Dobby s'ouvrait et se refermait sans bruit et il se tordait les mains, les yeux grand ouverts. 

"Dobby, tu connais le Manoir mieux que personne. Aucun de nous n'est déjà allé là-bas, sans parler de la bibliothèque" 

Un air de profonde malaise passa sur le visage de Rogue, mais seul Dumbledore le remarqua. 

"N-non!" bredouilla Dobby. "Dobby ne peut pas! S'il vous plaît, ne demandez pas à Dobby de retourner au Manoir!" 

"Tu ne veux pas aider Harry, Dobby? N'a-t-il pas toujours été bon avec toi?" 

"Oh si! Harry Potter a toujours été parfait avec Dobby! Il lui a donné des chaussettes, et même un pull-over!" 

"Alors, si Harry était en danger, tu ne voudrais pas l'aider?" 

"Oh si! Harry Potter a aidé Dobby a être libre! Mais...mais..." 

"Dobby, tu connais sans aucun doute le Manoir mieux que personne! Tu dois savoir tous les passages secrets à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur, et comment éviter les sorts de protection! Tu serais merveilleux pour cette mission spéciale!" 

Dobby se rengorgea quelque peu, mais était toujours loin d'être convaincu. 

"Et pense à ce que tu ferais! Aider Harry à se sortir d'un grand danger! Qu'en penses-tu, Dobby? Trente minutes, en tout? Peut-être juste vingt? Tu entres, tu sors, sans que personne ne le remarque? Je suis sûr que tu pourrais le faire..." 

"Eh-eh bien..." 

"Et avec Hagrid pour veiller à ce que tu ailles là-bas et revienne en un seul morceau, très rapidement? Cela parait-il si dangereux que ça à présent?" 

"Eh-eh bien..." 

"Tu connais un passage pour entrer, Dobby, un passage secret pour une mission secrète? Tu penses que tu pourrais t'y glisser sans être vu?" 

"Eh-eh bien..." 

"Et quand tu rentreras, je n'en suis pas sûr, mais je pense qu'il pourrait y avoir une augmentation de salaire! Il faudra que je vérifie dans la Charte de Poudlard, mais je suis certain qu'il a quelque chose à propos d'un salaire spécial pour les missions spéciales..." 

McGonagall haussa un sourcil. Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de la Charte de Poudlard. 

"Vraiment...?" 

"Oui! Et je pense qu'il y aura aussi des chaussettes. Et un nouveau pull-over. La Charte dit quelque chose à propos d'un pull-over, c'est certain. N'est-ce pas, Minerva?" 

"Je crois, en effet" approuva McGonagall avec un sourire chaleureux. 

"Mais Dobby a peur!" fit Dobby d'une voix aiguë. "Lucius Malfoy est un très méchant homme..." 

"Alors qui d'autre pourrait mieux se charger de cette tâche que notre brave Dobby?" 

"Mais..." 

"Oh, arrête tes jacasseries, elfe" le coupa Hagrid d'un ton bourru. "Dumbledore a un travail pour toi, pour empêcher qu'il arrive des ennuis à Harry. Ce n'est pas la peine de discuter" 

"Dobby va le faire!" s'écria Dobby. "Dobby va aider le courageux Harry Potter, bien sûr qu'il va le faire! C'est toujours le but de Dobby de servir le Grand Dumbledore!" 

"Bien, bien" fit Dumbledore avec chaleur. "J'ai dit à mes collègues que je savais que tu serais assez courageux pour cette mission secrète" 

Il y eut des murmures d'assentiment qui parcoururent la pièce, bien que le Directeur n'ait jamais dit une telle chose. McGonagall admira intérieurement la manière dont il s'était occupé de Dobby, sachant qu'elle-même aurait perdu patience un peu plus tôt. 

Dobby semblait être sur le point d'éclater de fierté. 

"Bien" continua Dumbledore. "Qu'en penses-tu, Dobby, au coeur de la nuit? Ce sera plus facile de se faufiler au Manoir la nuit, n'est-ce pas?" 

"Oh oui" fit Dobby, ravi d'être consulté sur le sujet. 

"C'est ce que je pensais" fit Dumbledore d'un ton songeur. "Quand tu seras entré dans le Manoir, il faudra que tu sois rapide. Cherche un livre bleu. Il sera identique à celui-ci" 

Il agita sa baguette et un livre peu épais, bleu foncé, d'environ deux mains de large et la moitié d'un pouce d'épaisseur apparut dans sa main. 

"Bon, voyons voir" réfléchit le Directeur. "Ah oui..." 

Il se servit à nouveau de sa baguette et des mots se gravèrent sur la couverture en cuir. 

_Pour James et Lily, en ce Jour Heureux, de la part d'Albus Dumbledore_. 

"Quand tu le trouveras, mets celui-ci à la place et puis sors aussi vite que tu le peux. Hagrid, vous avez toujours la moto, si j'ai bien compris? Prenez-la et emmenez Dobby aussi près de la maison que possible sans prendre de risque, et un sort de silence pourrait être utile pour la moto. Veillez à choisir un endroit où Dobby pourra vous trouver rapidement quand il sortira du Manoir" 

Hagrid remua sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise. Il regarda Sirius. 

Dumbledore fut tout à coup conscient du malaise qui régnait dans la pièce. McGonagall se demanda si Sirius et Hagrid avaient échangé une seule parole depuis la nuit de la mort de James et Lily. 

"Hagrid" commença Dumbledore. "Sirius a bravé beaucoup de dangers personnels pour être ici. Il est ici sur mon invitation et a ma totale confiance, tout comme vous. Il n'y a pas de honte à admettre que vous êtes toujours en possession de sa moto. Je suis sûr qu'il sera content de voir qu'elle sert pour cette mission" 

Hagrid eut l'air légèrement soulagé. "Euh, bonne machine, M. Black. Je l'ai sortie de temps en temps, vous savez, juste pour qu'elle ne rouille pas..." 

"Je suis heureux d'apprendre qu'elle ait été en de si bonnes mains" fit Sirius en souriant. "C'est bon de savoir qu'au moins une chose de...d'_avant_ est toujours là et marche bien. Merci de vous en être aussi bien occupé" 

"Très bien" fit Dumbledore. "Donc, prenez la moto. Dès que Dobby sortira, allez directement à Londres et déposez le livre dans le coffre de l'école à Gringotts. Avec une lettre signée de ma part, vous devriez être admis à n'importe quelle heure de la journée. Si vous ne trouvez pas le livre, revenez ici et nous en rediscuterons" 

"Si le livre est là-bas, Monsieur le Directeur, il n'y aura pas de problème. Faites comme si c'était déjà fait" annonça Hagrid avec une gravité inhabituelle. 

"Bien. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur vous deux. Une dernière chose. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit bon de perdre du temps dans ce projet. J'aimerais que vous y allez ce soir" 

**** 

Ce fut bientôt très clair pour Harry et Draco que des Pas en Avant avaient été faits par le Petit Comité. Tandis qu'ils envisageaient de manger un morceau après s'être réveillés de leur dernière période de sommeil enchanté, Rogue entra dans leur chambre. 

"Bon vous deux" fit-il d'un ton légèrement méprisant. "Sortez du lit. Vous avez assez paressé comme ça" 

Harry était mi-assis mi-couché, le dos contre la poitrine de Draco, et Draco était nonchalamment en train de manger un sandwich, les bras de chaque côté de Harry, des miettes tombant de temps en temps sur les cheveux du brun. Les deux adolescents levèrent la tête, peu intéressés. 

"Ma salle de classe, dans cinq minutes. Nous avons une potion à préparer, si vous n'êtes pas trop _occupés_..." 

Il y avait une nette hargne dans le ton de Rogue qui mettait Harry aussi mal à l'aise que d'habitude lorsqu'il se trouvait en présence du Maître des Potions. 

"Eh bien, on _est_ pas mal occupés en fait" répondit Draco d'une manière désinvolte. Harry en fut visiblement ébranlé, et il pria pour que Draco n'aille pas plus loin. Ce comportement ne ressemblait pas vraiment à Draco. Harry se demanda s'il n'était pas en train de frimer un peu. 

Rogue eut l'air plutôt surpris de cette indiscipline de la part de son élève favori. "Et vous êtes occupés par _quoi_, exactement?" s'enquit-il sèchement. 

"Eh bien, il y a le sommeil bien sûr. Et puis les sandwiches. Et évidement un peu de bisouillage" 

Draco mordit dans son sandwich au jambon. Harry jeta un coup d'oeil horrifié à la tête de Rogue, qui tourna rapidement au cramoisi. 

La faculté de parole de Rogue semblait l'avoir temporairement déserté, et il resta planté là, à fixer Draco sans ciller, en état de choc. 

"Et cinq minutes, vous y allez un peu fort" poursuivit Draco. "C'est vraiment un petit lit, et il devient vite moite. Vous voulez qu'on aille dans votre salle de classe sans s'être douchés?" 

_Oh mon dieu Draco, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, la ferme! _pria silencieusement Harry. _Il va péter un câble!_

Mais Draco avait encore des choses à dire. 

"Evidemment, si vous _insistez_ absolument, on peut toujours se doucher ensemble. Ca pourrait gagner un peu de temps, tu ne crois pas, Harry?" 

Harry ferma les yeux et espéra qu'il était simplement en train d'imaginer tout ça. 

"Ce n'est pas une étape qu'on a encore franchi, en fait, se doucher ensemble, mais je suppose que ça doit arriver tôt ou tard. Ou préfer-" 

"Très bien, M. Malfoy" coupa Rogue d'une voix étranglée. "Vous avez gagné. Vous avez une demi-heure pour finir votre repas et vous préparer pour un après-midi à concocter des potions. En dehors de ça, les détails de vos, euh, _ablutions_, sont vos affaires. Le professeur Dumbledore m'a assuré que vous avez les moyens de parvenir jusqu'à ma salle de cours sans être remarqués du reste de l'école. A tout à l'heure" 

Il se détourna dans un grand tourbillon de robes noires et quitta la pièce. 

"J'arrive pas à y croire!" s'écria Harry. "Tu es..._ahurissant_! Si c'était moi qui avait fait ça, ça aurait été cinquante points en moins pour Gryffondor!" 

"Oui, c'est vrai" fit Draco, songeur, en mâchant tranquillement son sandwich. "Mais c'est parce que tu ne sais pas t'y prendre avec lui. Le truc, c'est que Rogue est ridiculement, _terriblement_ embarrassé par notre situation. Il ne sait pas où regarder quand il nous voit blottis l'un contre l'autre comme ça. Un prude total. D'habitude, il se sert d'un truc dans ce genre pour rendre mal à l'aise les élèves, comme s'ils avaient fait quelque chose de mal. Mais enlève-lui sa capacité de rabaisser les autres, et il s'effondre: le comportement typique d'un professeur de Potions refoulé standard" 

"Wow". Harry tourna la tête et sourit à Draco. "Je suis content de t'avoir de mon côté" 

"Tant mieux, mon vieux. Parce que _de_ ton côté, c'est là où je vais être. Et à tes côtés. Et...en fait...". Il se tourna sur lui-même et enfouit son visage sous l'aisselle gauche de Harry. "...en fait, tous les aspects de ton côté semblent être particulièrement charmants". Il eut un petit rire puis embrassa le côté exposé du corps de Harry. 

Une petite séance de bécotage s'ensuivit. 

"Tu voulais vraiment le faire?" demanda Harry, un moment plus tard. 

"Faire quoi?" 

"Te doucher avec moi" 

"Oh oui, Harry. Evidemment. Rien que pour pouvoir laver tes horribles cheveux moi-même" fit Draco en riant. "Mais j'y pense...tu ne crois pas qu'on aurait besoin d'un peu plus de la demi-heure que Rogue nous a accordée?" 

Il y eut un peu plus de rires, et beaucoup plus de bécotage. Ils ne trouvèrent jamais le temps de se doucher. 

**** 

Ce fut l'après-midi le plus extraordinaire, aussi loin que remontaient leurs souvenirs. 

"Une Potion de Perceptivité" déclara Rogue. "C'est très complexe, et il va falloir vous concentrer" 

_Très complexe_ était le moins que l'on puisse dire. Il y avait une liste d'environ vingt ingrédients, dont au moins la moitié était instable, à moins de les garder dans une stase magique jusqu'au moment où l'on devait s'en servir. Les morceaux de racine de mandragore devaient être utilisés dans les vingt secondes suivant le déracinage de la plante. Trois des ingrédients vivants devaient être conjugués avec une température ambiante proche de zéro, ce qui nécessitait donc un sort compliqué pour baisser la température de la pièce, sort que Draco réussit sans effort. Mais le problème le plus ardu, et de loin, dans la préparation de la Potion de Perspicacité était la sève de saule. 

La sève provenant du Saule Cogneur devait être récoltée pendant la journée et ensuite on devait la laisser sécher et la réduire en poudre. Dans un tel état, elle restait inerte, mais elle devait être ajoutée à la mixture seulement par intermittence, moments durant lesquels elle devenait dangereusement volatile. Après un temps précis, les particules actives de la sève de saule devaient être enlevées de la préparation en utilisant une version compliquée du Sortilège d'Attraction, puis transférées dans un deuxième chaudron, qui devait être gardé à exactement la même température que la potion principale. Pendant les périodes où la sève de saule était absente de la mixture, les autres ingrédients actifs étaient ajoutés un par un. 

Après seulement quelques minutes, Harry et Draco étaient déjà complètement captivés. Les cours de Potions habituels leur parurent alors de la simple cuisine. Et Rogue devenait de plus en plus animé tandis que le cours avançait. D'ailleurs, quand Harry réussit du premier coup à enlever la sève de saule de la concoction en ébullition - tous trois observèrent, les yeux brillants, les particules s'élever en douceur au-dessus de la vapeur en un magnifique nuage étincelant de couleur verte - Rogue s'écria: "Oh, bravo, Potter! Dix points pour Gryffondor!" 

Harry était satisfait au plus haut point. Les Potions n'avaient jamais été la matière où il était le plus doué, alors que Draco avait toujours eu un talent certain dans ce domaine. Mais Draco lui-même fut tout autant ravi de voir les progrès de Harry. 

"Harry!" s'exclama-t-il en voyant les particules de sève de saule flotter au-dessus du chaudron principal. "Tu es..._ahurissant_!" 

Rogue était perdu quelque part dans son propre monde, où les incantations et l'alchimie se combinaient toutes parfaitement en un mélange confus de potions, d'ingrédients et de chaudron en ébullition. Harry et Draco se sentaient privilégiés de faire partie de ce monde. Et après une heure de surveillance et de remuage continuels, de Sortilèges d'Attraction et de recombinaisons, et à s'assurer qu'une douzaine de sorts et d'enchantements subsidiaires fonctionnaient en parfaite harmonie avec les deux adolescents, Rogue déclara que la potion était prête. 

Puis il servit trois gobelets, et but le sien en premier. Draco et Harry le suivirent. 

Draco sut à ce moment-là qu'il n'oublierait jamais les dix prochaines minutes. Il jeta un regard autour de la pièce et immédiatement, il devint capable de voir les arbres dont on avait coupé les troncs pour en faire les bancs et les bureaux, et capable de sentir - en fait, de _ressentir_ - les douzaines et les douzaines de potions qui avaient été concoctées dans cette salle à travers les âges. Il se sentit aussi léger que l'air, invisible, fluctuant et éphémère. Les livres sur les étagères se mirent a dévoiler leur contenu, les ingrédients inutilisés à luire dans leurs bocaux, l'air lui-même à vibrer au rythme d'un vivant mélange de Nature et de Magie. Sans aucune connaissance avancée en Potions, il pouvait instantanément voir quels ingrédients se marieraient parfaitement avec d'autres, où réagiraient violemment s'il étaient mal assemblés. C'était comme si toute la matière et toute la magie qui s'y associait lui étaient soudainement totalement familière et s'ordonnait en un chemin magnifique et logique devant lui. 

Il osa regarder Harry, légèrement méfiant quant à ce qu'il pourrait voir. Il vit en même temps Harry bébé, Harry enfant et Harry, l'adolescent qu'il aimait. Toutes les émotions de Harry brillaient autour de sa tête, comme si sa magie tournoyait autour de lui. Et étonnamment, mais aussi logiquement, il était capable de _voir_ la combinaison de la magie de Harry et de la sienne tourbillonner ensemble dans leur propre mélange magique. Harry souriait. Draco savait que tout ce qu'il pouvait voir, Harry le voyait aussi, et tandis qu'ils s'enfonçaient plus profondément dans les effets de la Potion de Perceptivité, tous les deux surent que le Nuage Ecarlate n'était pas qu'un concept intangible, philosophique, mais une réalité vive et vivante. 

Les effets finirent par se dissiper, et Harry et Draco remarquèrent que Rogue avait repris la parole. 

"Oh, mes enfants!" chantonna-t-il, toujours sous le charme de la potion. "Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous avez fait?" 

Harry avait dans l'idée que Draco et lui savaient bien plus ce qu'ils avaient fait que Rogue, mais il était quand même empli de chaleur envers Rogue dont il n'avait jamais été particulièrement proche auparavant. 

"Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que vous vous débrouilleriez aussi bien. J'ai vraiment choisi une des potions reconnues comme faisant partie des plus difficiles pour que vous ne vous fassiez pas des idées sur vos capacités. Mais vous avez totalement prouvé que j'avais tort. Séparer des particules de sève de saule d'une préparation en ébullition est bien au-delà des capacités de la plupart des sorciers. Cela fait partie des choses les plus complexes des préparations de potions au stade avancé" 

Il s'arrêta et les regarda bizarrement. Puis Harry vit son visage se tordre d'une curieuse façon, en ce qui, se rendit-il compte avec un sursaut, était un _sourire_. Rogue reprit ensuite la parole. 

"Actuellement, il y a seulement cinq sorciers dans le pays qui réussissent à fabriquer une Potion de Perceptivité et nous, messieurs, sommes trois d'entre eux" 

**** 

Harry et Draco étaient toujours rayonnants de fierté quand ils retournèrent dans leur petite chambre à l'Infirmerie peu de temps après. 

"On a vraiment fait ça?" demanda Draco. 

"Apparemment" fit Harry en souriant. 

"T'as vu sa tête?" dit Draco en riant. "Il était sidéré quand tu as réussi du premier coup à Attirer les particules de sève de Saule. C'était génial!" 

"J'arrive pas à y croire! Ca alors! Tous ces ingrédients mélangés comme ça! C'était tellement facile. Et moi qui aie toujours été une merde en Potions!" 

"Eh bien, tu n'es plus une merde, visiblement. Tu es un génie en Potions maintenant!" 

"Tout comme toi, Draco, n'oublie pas que tu l'as fait toi aussi" 

"Oui. Mais la différence, c'était que je m'_attendais_ à être capable de le faire...!!" fit-il avec un grand sourire. 

Harry rit et lui donna un grand coup de poing dans l'épaule. "Tu es insupportable des fois, Draco" se désespéra-t-il. 

Cela commença avec une chaussette. 

Harry se dirigea vers la fenêtre et se retourna pour regarder Draco, toujours le sourire aux lèvres suite à leur succès en Potions. Il prit sa baguette sur un coup de tête et fit léviter une chaussette qui était sur le sol. La chaussette dériva vers Draco et lui tapota l'épaule, puis se nicha contre son oreille. 

Draco éclata de rire. "Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit, Harry?" demanda-t-il. 

Harry regarda Draco droit dans les yeux. "Tu ne devines pas, Draco?" fit-il, faussement timide. "Elle dit '_tu es ahurissant!'_" 

Draco rit à voix basse. "Evidemment". Il attrapa sa propre baguette et la soeur de la chaussette dansa près de l'épaule de Harry. 

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit, Draco?" demanda Harry, en riant. 

"Tu ne le sais pas, Harry?" fit Draco d'une voix douce. La communication entre eux se passa de la parole tandis qu'ils se regardaient fixement. 

'_Si_' répondit Harry en silence [donc télépathie, mes amis!]. '_Si, je sais_' 

L'ambiance changea. Harry se servit instinctivement de sa baguette pour animer plusieurs autres vêtements et les envoyer tournoyer lentement autour de Draco. Draco se mit à faire flotter des petits meubles et, tandis que d'autres objets commençaient à tourner par magie autour de la pièce, Harry empila les chaises et les lits au-dessus de leurs têtes, depuis le plafond jusqu'en bas. Peu à peu, la petite chambre devint leur univers tout entier, et tous les éléments de leur univers devinrent des jouets dans leurs mains. Lorsque tous les objets de la pièce tournoyèrent doucement au-dessus de leurs têtes, Harry regarda à nouveau tout droit dans les pensées de Draco et ils se sourirent l'un à l'autre. Harry jeta un sort pour que les lumières des lampes oscillent suivant un rythme complexe, ce qui fit luire la chambre d'une douce lueur irisée, et Draco fit venir une légère brise souffler autour d'eux, qui faisait voltiger les rideaux et leur ébouriffait les cheveux. 

Le temps sembla ralentir, comme s'il tournait de la même façon charmante, enjouée, dansante que les meubles qui tournoyaient dans ce curieux ballet volant. Les secondes semblèrent être des semaines, et les minutes devinrent une éternité. Draco fit lentement danser leurs quatre pyjamas autour de Harry, comme un groupe de chanteurs désincarnés et Harry rit à voix haute, et les pyjamas frémirent, accompagnant son rire. Alors, ils se regardèrent encore une fois et, sachant ce à quoi l'autre pensait, chacun lança un sort de Lévitation sur l'autre en parfaite synchronisation. En s'élevant lentement d'une vingtaine de centimètres, ils sentirent tous deux l'intensité de la magie qui couraient dans leurs veines. 

"Mes enfants!" fit une voix venant de la porte. 

L'atmosphère de la pièce fut immédiatement brisée. Les meubles retombèrent dans un bruit assourdissant par terre, et les pyjamas et les vêtements s'effondrèrent en tas. Tout à coup, la lumière revint à la normale, il n'y eut plus un souffle d'air et leurs pieds retouchèrent le sol. 

Ils se tournèrent et se retrouvèrent face à Dumbledore, qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte, avec McGonagall derrière lui. 

Harry se sentit mal à l'aise. Certes, ils s'étaient comportés de façon irresponsable; mais il se dit que Dumbledore avait interrompu un moment privé. Il changea de position, gêné. 

Draco fut plus direct. 

"On est désolés, Monsieur. On s'est juste laissés emportés" 

"Désolés? Pourquoi diable devriez-vous être désolés?" demanda le Directeur qui, d'un mouvement de baguette, restaura la pièce dans son état d'origine. 

"Euh...usage de magie de façon irresponsable?" proposa Harry. 

Dumbledore l'ignora pendant un moment et dit sur un ton méditatif: "Draco, quel sort as-tu utilisé sur les pyjamas?" 

"Je ne sais pas trop, j'ai juste eu envie que ça arrive et c'est arrivé" 

"Et Harry, comment as-tu fait danser les lumières?" 

Harry regarda nerveusement Draco. "Euh...un enchantement de danse?" suggéra Harry, troublé. 

"Vraiment?" fit Dumbledore. "Déjà entendu parler d'un enchantement de danse, Minerva?" 

"Non. C'est tout à fait nouveau pour moi. Quelle est l'incantation à prononcer pour cet enchantement, Harry?" 

"Euh..." 

"Il ne sait pas" répondit Draco. "Aucun de nous le sait. On est désolés. Ca ne se reproduira plus. C'est juste qu'on se sentait vraiment bien après ce si bon moment en Potions, et-" 

"Que s'est-il passé en Potions?" le coupa Dumbledore. 

"Ils ont concocté une Potion de Perceptivité parfaite" fit Rogue en entrant dans la pièce. "Plus stable et bien plus puissante que celle que j'ai préparée un peu plus tôt cette année" 

"Une Potion de Perceptivité?" répéta Dumbledore, incapable de cacher sa surprise. "Lequel des deux a Attiré les particules de sève de saule hors de la mixture?" 

"Les deux" répondit Rogue. "Potter a été particulièrement impressionnant" 

"Vous auriez dû le voir, Monsieur!" fit Draco, avec plus qu'un soupçon de fierté. "La façon dont elles se sont élevées hors de la vapeur verte, c'était incroyable!" 

"Eh bien, je suppose qu'après ce que nous venons de voir, ce n'est pas surprenant. C'est dommage que vous ayez manqué ça, Severus" 

"Que s'est-il passé?" 

"Eh bien, j'ai presque perdu le compte, mais quand je les ai arrêtés, j'ai compté qu'il y avait sept enchantements qui marchaient en même temps. Dont trois très complexes et deux qu'ils ne peuvent pas déjà avoir appris. Et un - un enchantement de danse, comme Harry l'a appelé - dont je n'ai jamais entendu parler. Vous le connaissez, Severus? Vous savez l'incantation nécessaire à cet enchantement?" 

"_Sept_?" répéta Rogue, les yeux tellement exorbités qu'il en oublia la question. "Vous êtes sûr? Je peux seulement en faire deux" 

"Je peux moi aussi en faire deux" fit McGonagall. "Bien que deux en même temps me fatigue plus que vingt à la suite" 

"Et moi" poursuivit Dumbledore, "après des années de pratique, je peux réussir trois sorts ou quatre enchantements en même temps. Mais vous deux, mes enfants, en avez fait sept sans même y penser. Et qui sait combien d'autres vous en auriez fait si je ne vous avais pas dérangés" 

"Pourquoi les avez-vous arrêtés?" demanda Rogue. "Cela aurait été très utile de voir comment ils faisaient" 

"J'ai dû les arrêter car l'accumulation de magie dans la pièce atteignait un seuil dangereusement haut. Il y avait un risque que les enchantements s'embrouillent". Il lança un regard radieux à Harry et Draco. "La magie est encore présente entre ces murs, et nous serions capable de la voir en prenant de la Potion de Perceptivité" 

Dumbledore avait l'air hautement satisfait par quelque chose. 

"Que pensez-vous de tout ça, Minerva?" demanda-t-il, enthousiaste. 

"Je crois que le programme d'Enchantements que nous avions prévu est plutôt inadapté". Elle aussi semblait excitée. 

Dumbledore s'adressa directement aux deux adolescents: "Harry, Draco, vous n'avez pas à être désolés. Ce que nous venons de voir est _ahurissant_. Il est clair que vos capacités ont bien plus augmenté que ce qu'aucun de nous n'avait soupçonné. Sept enchantements! C'est presque incroyable. Mais nous l'avons vu, donc nous devons bien y croire. Dites-moi, comment travaillez-vous ensemble? Etes-vous devenus télépathes? Comment avez-vous synchronisé les enchantements de Lévitation que vous vous êtes mutuellement jeté?" 

Draco se sentit dérouté par toutes ces questions. 

"Monsieur, nous n'avions rien prévu du tout. C'est simplement arrivé comme ça. Mais...sept, c'est un chiffre _impair_; je ne comprends pas très bien. Est-ce que l'un de nous en a fait trois et l'autre quatre?" 

"Non. Je pense que vous faisiez les sept _ensemble_. Votre source de magie intérieure semble désormais vous alimenter tous les deux. Tout seul, vous ne seriez peut-être pas capables de réussir un tel nombre, il faudra que nous voyons cela. Mais ensemble...ensemble vous avez l'air d'être extrêmement doués" 

"Je n'ai jamais rien vu de pareil" ajouta McGonagall. "C'était comme si vous aviez exploité une vaste quantité de magie pure" 

"Personne n'en sait beaucoup sur la magie pure" commenta Rogue. "C'est la chasse gardée de quelques théoriciens très érudits; la plupart des sorciers préfèrent se servir de la magie appliquée - sorts, enchantements, potions et ainsi de suite - plutôt que de la théorie. On accepte simplement le fait qu'on a la capacité de faire de la magie, sans se demander d'où elle vient. Mais...ce que j'ai vu dans la salle de Potions quand j'ai bu la Potion de Perceptivité et ce que le Professeur arrive à voir sur les murs de cette pièce, c'est sans aucun doute une réelle présence physique de quelque chose. Tout ceci est très intriguant" 

"Oui. Bien résumé, Severus" approuva Dumbledore. 

"Harry et Draco échangèrent un regard. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait quoi dire. 

"Je pense que nous allons vous laisser. Prenez une heure ou deux de repos, car ça a été un après-midi épuisant. Puis vous pourrez dîner et vous ferez quelques exercices de Métamorphose dans la soirée; votre amie Hermione Granger assistera le Professeur McGonagall. Puis vous dormirez un peu, et plus tard dans la soirée vous recevrez votre première leçon pour apprendre à transplaner. Des moments passionnants, mes enfants, des moments passionnants. Pour nous tous" 

Et sur ce, Harry et Draco se retrouvèrent seuls. 

"On a vraiment fait ça?" demanda Harry. 

"Apparemment" répondit Draco. "Même si je ne sais pas vraiment comment" 

Harry fit un pas en avant et attira Draco à lui. "Facile. Nuage Ecarlate. Lien magique et tout le tralala. Apparemment Draco, ensemble on est spéciaux". Ils s'enlacèrent. Et s'embrassèrent. Ils tombèrent sur leur lit, heureux d'être seuls à nouveau après les événements de l'après-midi. 

"Tu étais spécial avant, tu te souviens?" fit Draco d'un ton songeur, quelques instants plus tard. "Cicatrice, duel avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Champion du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, et autres célèbres exploits raportés dans la Gazette du Sorcier. Moi, je n'étais rien, juste un connard arrogant" 

"Je n'étais pas spécial, Draco, c'était juste un concours de circonstances. Et tu n'étais pas un connard arrogant..._tout_ le temps" 

Ils rirent tous les deux, légèrement nerveux; ils étaient tous deux conscients que l'atmosphère de la pièce devenait de plus en plus chargée. 

Draco passa sa main dans les cheveux de Harry et lui ôta ses lunettes. 

"Tu étais spécial, Harry, et tu l'es toujours. Et tu me fais sentir spécial" 

Une conversation plus poussée se révéla impossible tandis qu'ils s'abandonnèrent au désir écrasant qu'ils ressentaient tous les deux. Harry se sentit au bord des larmes quand il se rendit compte que toute sa vie ne signifiait rien, émotionnellement, magiquement, physiquement, s'il n'avait pas toujours Draco avec lui. La température du lit se mit à monter tandis qu'ils sentaient que leurs expériences partagées de l'après-midi même attisaient les flammes du désir physique qu'ils avaient tous deux réprimé pendant des semaines. 

"Draco..." murmura Harry. 

"Chhh" chuchota Draco, en fermant la bouche de Harry avec la sienne. "Ne dis rien. Laisse ça arriver. Laisse notre amour nous rassembler" 

La pièce s'estompa. Pour chacun d'eux, il n'y avait que l'autre. Les détails de ce qui se passait n'étaient pas logés séparément dans l'un des deux, mais le désir montant qui les brûlait marquait de façon indélébile leurs identités mêmes. Draco devint à la fois tendre et désespéré. Il fit passer le t-shirt de Harry par-dessus sa tête et fit courir ses mains sur le corps mince, légèrement musclé du brun, en n'interrompant leur baiser, leur lien vital, que le strict nécessaire. Harry frissonna de ravissement à ces caresses exquises mais pour lui, qui était peu habitué à cette sensualité d'une intensité ahurissante, le plaisir devint insupportable, et il rejeta Draco loin de lui, sur le dos, contre le lit. Draco leva les yeux vers lui, surpris, mais Harry le regardait comme s'il était la seule chose qui comptait au monde, et il fondit. Avec hésitation, Harry déboutonna la chemise de Draco, et celui-ci s'en dégagea. Durant un moment, ils restèrent immobiles, et puis leur baiser reprit, encore plus fiévreux qu'auparavant. Leurs torses nus se rencontrèrent et le contact de leur peau leur envoya des étincelles dans tout le corps. Harry gémit. _C'est trop, trop agréable pour être permis, hein?_

Mais cette fois-ci, ce fut Draco qui rompit le baiser, et Harry eut une exclamation étouffée lorsque la langue de Draco traça un chemin brûlant et d'une sensualité électrique le long de sa poitrine. Draco embrassa doucement tout endroit exposé de sa peau, chaque caresse faisant monter la chaleur à des hauteurs que Harry n'aurait jamais cru possible. Le feu qui le dévorait l'obligea encore une fois à le ramener vers lui et à écraser à nouveau leurs bouches l'une contre l'autre, tandis que ses mains parcouraient le torse de Draco, voulant à tout prix le sentir, le toucher. Peu à peu, la balance du pouvoir s'inversa entre eux; Draco sentit la passion grandissante de Harry comme si c'était la sienne, et il savoura le fait que Harry commence à dicter le rythme et la marche à suivre de leur acte amoureux. Harry était sur Draco, fondant son corps dans celui du blond, voulant un contact complet et total, ses inhibitions antérieures envolées. _Oh mon dieu_, songea Draco. _Il est merveilleux. Il est tout. J'ai tellement envie de ça..._

Draco lui-même était submergé. Il se dégagea délicatement de sous Harry et ils restèrent étendus, côte à côté, torse nu, haletants. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler. Ils savaient tous les deux ce qui allait se passer. Draco se mit sur le côté, et sans quitter Harry des yeux, il déplaça délicatement sa main le long de la poitrine du brun jusqu'à se poser sur la boucle de sa ceinture. Il la desserra très, très peu. Harry prit une profonde et tremblante inspiration, et rapprocha la tête de Draco de la sienne. Le contact de leurs lèvres fut cette fois d'une délicatesse et d'une tendresse extrêmes. Les yeux de Draco se fermèrent d'extase tandis que ce moment semblait durer une éternité, un moment décisif, exquis, leur plus tendre baiser, le moment où le baiser de Harry donna la permission à Draco de ce qu'il voulait tellement. Draco sortit alors vivement la ceinture du jean de Harry d'un seul mouvement rapide. 

Le son de la ceinture se détachant entraîna une accélération brusque et immédiate de leur rythme. En l'espace de quelques secondes, ils arrachèrent les vêtements qui leur restaient, se dégageant en se tortillant frénétiquement de leurs jeans, envoyant valser leurs chaussures, enlevant leurs chaussettes, se débarrassant de leurs boxers comme s'ils n'étaient rien d'autre qu'un désagrément. Leurs corps nus se rencontrèrent pour la première fois, le niveau de leur excitation plus qu'évident pour les deux, et Draco se dit qu'il ne pourrait plus respirer, à moins d'être le plus en contact possible avec le corps de Harry, _et encore, ça ne serait peut-être pas suffisant..._Ils s'attaquèrent l'un à l'autre, leurs jambes bougeant et s'entremêlant furieusement, leurs entrejambes s'écrasant l'une contre l'autre, créant une intense chaleur qui se propageait en eux en de délicieuses vagues, leurs bras serrant avec force leurs corps l'un contre l'autre, leurs souffles si haletants que les baisers se mirent à être alimentés par quelque chose de profondément enfoui en eux. Draco sentit des larmes couler le long de ses joues. Il ne savait pas si c'était les siennes ou celles de Harry. 

"Harry" murmura-t-il en sanglotant. "Je t'aime tellement, tellement, tellement. Ne me quitte jamais. N'arrête jamais ça. _Jamais_" 

Harry ne répondit pas avec des mots. Sa réponse résonna à l'intérieur de la tête de Draco comme les cloches d'une cathédrale. '_Je n'arrêterai jamais de t'aimer, Draco. Tu es ma vie_' 

Et alors la jouissance arriva, les engloutit, leur fit tourner la tête et assaillit leurs corps. Ils eurent tous les deux un sursaut, et se cramponnèrent désespérément l'un à l'autre, tandis qu'une force plus puissante que tout ce qu'ils connaissaient les emportait bien au-delà de l'Infirmerie. Le pouvoir de cet acte était impressionnant, magnifique, naturel. Ils s'effondrèrent l'un sur l'autre, repus. Harry, incapable de voir clair, chercha la main de Draco et enlaça leurs doigts. Mais le contact physique de leurs mains n'était rien comparé à ce qu'ils ressentaient dans leurs têtes: c'était comme s'ils étaient à l'intérieur des pensées de l'autre. Après des années de refus et des océans de haine, leur union était aussi vitale et réconfortante que leur plaisir physique avait été extatique. Soulagement, joie, bonheur, tout ceci inondait la petite pièce. 

Un long moment s'écoula avant que l'un d'eux ne bouge. 

"Je pourrais rester allongé ici toute ma vie" finit par murmurer Harry. 

"C'est tentant" fit Draco. "Mais je vois au moins deux raisons qui nous y empêchent" 

"Vraiment? Lesquelles?" 

"Eh ben, d'abord, McGonagall et Granger vont bientôt arriver pour faire de la Métamorphose. Et ensuite...ben, on est un peu, euh...collants" 

Harry ricana. "Ok. Mais seule la première est une bonne raison. La seconde, c'est juste toi qui fais ton difficile" 

"_Mon difficile_?" 

Ils éclatèrent de rire. 

"Ok, je reconnais que je suis _un peu_ difficile. Mais j'ai juste dit ça pour essayer de t'emmener sous la douche" 

Harry lui sourit. "Ok, Draco. Tu vas pouvoir enfin me laver les cheveux..." 

**** 

Alors, alors? Vos impressions? J'espère que ça vous a plu en tout cas!!! Bon, le chapitre suivant est TRES long (27 pages en word, ça vous dit quelque chose? Lol), et comme il me reste trois oraux, il ne viendra pas tout de suite...Dans un peu plus d'une semaine, je dirai. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, le 5 juin je suis en vacances, donc les derniers chapitres seront disponibles plus rapidement. Bon, bisous à tous, merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre et à bientôt! 


	15. Batman et Robin

_Bonjour à tous!!! Non, je ne suis pas morte, et non, je ne vous ai pas oublié! J'ai simplement eu pas mal de trucs qui m'ont éloignée de la traduction pendant quelques temps. Je suis désolée! J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos attentes, en tout cas, il est long! _

_Pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'ai eu mon année!! Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont encouragées pour mes exams!! _

_Et puis j'ai lu HP 5, bien sûr! Il m'a un peu laissée sur ma faim et était parfois un peu longuet, mais c'est tout de même un bon livre, même si j'ai préféré le 4! Je ne dévoilerai rien, ne vous inquiétez pas!_

_Je ne sais pas si vous avez lu ma bio, mais je pense que je vais arrêter les traductions après avoir fini "Pensées Inconcevables". Je continuerai néanmoins à traduire "Pacte avec le Diable", pour ceux qui connaissent, au fur et à mesure que les chapitres paraîtront. Je ne sais vraiment pas si je vais me relancer dans une nouvelle traduction, qui sera évidement une Harry/Draco, car je ne lis plus que ça! Si je commence une nouvelle traduction, je me fixerai des délais plus long pour me permettre de respirer un peu: peut-être un chapitre tous les 15 jours...Ca me fait un peu de peine de vous "abandonner", donc j'y réfléchis...mais je ne vous promets rien!!_

_Merci à vous, chers reviewers!! Ca me fait vraiment chaud au coeur de recevoir vos gentils petits mots, de voir que vous vous intéressez et que vous aimez cette fic et ma traduction!! N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires, vos passages préférés, vos délires, bref, n'importe quoi!!_

_Bon, place aux réponses aux reviews!_

**_Mangafana_**: salut! Ben alors là, je ne me suis vraiment pas pressée pour ce chapitre...Pas taper...Merci pour tes encouragements pour mes exams, ça a dû marcher parce que je les ai eus lol. Pour ta question sur le transplanage, tu as la réponse dans ce chapitre. Par contre, désolée, mais nous n'aurons pas la fameuse scène de la douche...Mais il y a quelques petits passages croustillants, je te rassure lol. A bientôt! 

**_Chen_**: merci et j'espère que tes exams se sont bien passés! 

**_Serafina Pekkala_**: contente que le chapitre 14 t'ait plu! Voici la suite! 

**_Falyla_**: merci pour ton mot, ma grande! Je sais, j'ai du retard, mais j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas!! Gros bisous! 

**_Vivi Malfoy_**: merci pour ta review et j'espère que tu as bien réussi tes exams! 

**_DarkMimi_**: tu aimes le chaud cacao?? Moi aussi, j'aime beaucoup lol. C'est vrai qu'ils sont adorables, tous les deux!! Dans ce chapitre, ils font encore des prouesses...pas forcément 'chaud cacao', attention ^^. J'espère que la suite te plaira! 

**_Umbre77_**: tu as relu plusieurs fois la fic?? Ouah!! Je te promets encore de bonnes parties de rigolade dans ce chapitre, alors préviens ta famille lol. Désolée pour le retard!! Mais le chapitre est long (on se rattrape comme on peut...). Bisous! 

**_O_o O_o_**: déjà, j'adore le pseudo lol. Et puis, deuxième chose, quelle review!! J'ai adoré, merci!! J'aime avoir l'opinion des gens 'à chaud'! Donc ta review était parfaite! J'espère que tu m'en laisseras encore des comme ça! Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi, ça te remue les tripes cette fic! Des fois je me mets à rêvasser quand je traduis, c'est tellement beau! Et puis la fameuse pensée de McGonagall incluant Harry, Voldemort et un plateau de thé a beaucoup plu lol. J'aime aussi beaucoup le fait que les personnages dits "secondaires" ne sont absolument pas négligés. Aidan Lynch a énormément de talent, c'est d'ailleurs dommage qu'il n'ait écrit que cette fic. Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments!! Bisous et à bientôt, j'espère! 

**_Angelinadelacour_**: merci beaucoup, et voici la suite, avec beaucoup de retard! 

**_Lululle_**: oui, c'est vrai que Aidan Lynch fait des chapitres très longs...pour notre plus grand bonheur!! 

**_Miya Black_**: voici les fameuses 27 pages en word lol. J'espère que ça te plaira! 

**_Electrastars_**: oui, les scènes "chaud cacao" sont souvent vulgaires, ce que personnellement je déteste, mais celle-ci était très belle, j'ai beaucoup aimé la traduire. Oui, mes exams se sont bien passés, je passe en 2° année!! Bye! 

**_Nagisa Moon_**: coucou! Tout d'abord, j'ai beaucoup aimé notre correspondance, c'était très sympathique! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, tu sais combien j'aime avoir ton avis!! Je pense que tu ne seras pas étonnée de savoir que tes compliments m'ont fait rougir...J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira! Bisous! 

**_Saael'_**: merci beaucoup pour tous tes encouragements depuis le début de cette fic! Ca me fait très plaisir! Merci d'être aussi fidèle!! Bisous! 

**_Mylennia_**: merci pour tout! Oui, je pense honnêtement que "Unthinkable Thoughts" est l'un des meilleurs slashs Harry/Draco et que Aidan Lynch est un très grand auteur...Voilà, j'espère que la suite te plaira autant! 

**_Feng Shui Boy_**: un garçon? C'est rare! Merci, je suis contente que tu aies aimé mes traductions, surtout que tu as lu les fics dans la langue originale, donc tu peux voir les erreurs éventuelles!! Je connais "Welcome to the Real World". Je l'ai lue en entier, et effectivement, c'est une bonne fic. Bye! 

**_Kaima_**: oups...là je crois que Kaima l'Impatiente a dû trépigner de tout son coeur en attendant ce chapitre qui ne venait jamais!! Désolée!! J'espère que c'est 27 pages satisferont ton impatience!! Bye! 

**_Cedokun_**: bonjour à toi, habitant du bout du monde! Merci pour ton petit mot! Voici la suite! Bises! 

**_Jamian_**: merci beaucoup pour ta rectification au sujet du mot "odd". Dès que j'ai eu ta review, j'ai changé le mot dans mon chapitre!! Merci à toi, Ze Pinailleur lol. N'hésite pas à me le dire si tu trouves d'autres erreurs! Salut! 

**_Celine.s_**: je n'ai pas oublié de mettre la suite...j'ai juste été très très longue!! 

**_Prune_**: désolée, mais Sev' et Sirius, je crois que c'est un peu rapé!!! Enfin, on ne sait jamais, il reste quelques chapitres...Sev' fait une minuscule apparition dans ce chapitre, mais vraiment toute petite!! Par contre, Sirius est beaucoup plus présent! Si si, je t'assure que ce n'est qu'une traduction lol. Mais merci, parce que je prends ça comme un très beau compliment^^. A bientôt! 

**_Lady Armande_**: oui, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi. Je ne suis pas du tout homosexuelle, mais je suis très ouverte d'esprit. Peu importe le sexe, pourvu que l'on soit heureux et que l'on s'aime. Cette fic le montre particulièrement bien. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me suis 'amourachée' de Harry/Draco, mais ce que je sais, c'est qu'ils sont adorables ensemble! Je suis très contente que cette fic te plaise et j'espère que la suite ne va pas te décevoir! C'est vrai que l'auteur a beaucoup d'imagination, ce qui ne gâche rien! Merci pour ta review! 

**_Elfie_**: merci! C'est très gentil de me lire, surtout si tu as déjà lu la VO! 

**_Siria Potter_**: oui, le chapitre 14 était 'ahurissant' lol. Celui-là est plus 'exigeant', tu comprendras en le lisant lol. 

**_Lady Malfoy_**: contente que tu lises et aimes cette fic alors que tu n'es pas une fan de slash! J'espère que la suite te laissera une aussi bonne impression! 

**_LolieShing_**: merci pour ta review enthousiaste! C'est rafraîchissant de lire des reviews comme les tiennes! Je suis contente d'apporter un peu de bonheur grâce à ma traduction! Voici la suite! 

**_Ankou_**: merci! Comme je l'ai dit un peu plus haut, le chapitre 14 était 'ahurissant', tandis que celui-là est plutôt 'exigeant'...Qu'en penses-tu? 

**_Caro alias BabyDracky_**: coucou mon adorable choupi!!! A l'époque de ta review, tu avais encore ta tête de castor lol. Voici enfin la suite, j'espère que je ne te décevrai pas! Gros mimis! 

**_Okami-chan_**: merci!! J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue... 

**_Carramella_**: d'abord, tu ne me saoules jamais, alors tu peux me laisser une review aussi longue que tu veux! Là, l'attente a vraiment été longue, donc je pense que tu vas vraiment savourer ce chapitre!! Bises! 

**_DarkWest_**: vraiment contente que tu apprécies le style, avec les comparaisons et les métaphores, parce que je m'applique beaucoup! J'adore manipuler la langue française, alors quand le texte de base est aussi bien écrit, c'est un pur régal...J'espère que ta patience est restée angélique, sinon je sens que ma tête ne va pas rester longtemps sur mes épaules! A bientôt! 

**_Célé_**: contente que ça te plaise autant! En tout cas, tu ne manques pas d'adjectifs!! Pour ce chapitre, je te suggérerais 'exigeant'... 

**_Enishi_**: oui, je pense que je vais arrêter les trads, enfin, j'hésite encore un peu, comme tu peux le voir dans l'intro de ce chapitre. Je verrai...Merci pour ta review et voici enfin la suite! (il n'y a pas que FF.net qui a déconné...c'est un peu de ma faute aussi!). 

**_Jenali_**: merci pour ta review, c'est gentil d'avoir pris la peine de m'écrire! Voici la suite! 

**_Maria Ferrari_**: merci! Pour ta question, le fameux "Severus et...", pour l'instant, rien à l'horizon...et je crois que malheureusement l'auteur ne va pas en reparler...Désolée!! Mais étant donné que je n'ai pas lu les chapitres qui restent, il y a encore un petit espoir! Si ce n'est pas le cas, ça laisse place à notre imagination... 

**_Na-chan_**: contente que cette fic t'ait réconciliée avec les Harry/Draco. J'avoue que pour moi, l'overdose est encore loin! Pourtant, qu'est-ce que j'en ai lu!!! Voici enfin la suite! 

**_Hello_**: oui, j'ai eu des problèmes persos au début du mois de juillet, donc je n'ai plus eu le goût de traduire pendant un petit moment...Mais le chapitre 15 a fini par arriver! 

**_Pomme_**: voici la suite! Ce n'était pas la faute de FF.net, mais plutôt de la vie...Enfin, bref, le chapitre est là, donc bonne lecture! 

**_Artémis_**: merci de mettre cette fic dans tes fics favorites! Ce n'est jamais trop tard! Ouah, j'avoue avoir été soufflée par ton virulent réquisitoire pour que je n'arrête pas de traduire!! C'est en lisant des reviews comme les tiennes que j'hésite à arrêter! Je suis tellement heureuse d'apporter un petit moment de détente à quelques personnes! Enfin, je vais d'abord finir cette fic, et puis après on verra! Merci beaucoup, en tout cas! Bises! 

_Voilà, je crois que j'ai répondu à tout le monde! _

_Bonne lecture à tous!_

CHAPITRE 15: BATMAN ET ROBIN

"Ils sont forcément là-dedans, frappe encore une fois" ordonna Ron avec impatience. Il essayait soigneusement de garder un plateau chargé de nourriture en équilibre, tandis qu'Hermione frappait à la porte. 

"Ron" répliqua-t-elle calmement. "Il n'y a aucune réponse. Crois-moi". Elle ouvrit la porte et jeta un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur de la pièce. 

"Oh mon Dieu!" 

Ron tenta désespérément de voir par-dessus la tête de Hermione, mais ce faisant, le plateau oscilla légèrement et une des quatre assiettes passa par-dessus bord. 

"Oh NON!" gémit Ron en regardant, impuissant, l'assiette glisser du plateau au ralenti. "Hermione!" 

Hermione fit volte-face et attrapa l'assiette d'un vif mouvement de poignet et d'un coup de hanche bien placé. Ron sentit une soudaine lame de feu embraser le creux de son estomac à la vue de ce geste agile, mais sa curiosité dévorante reprit le dessus tant il voulait savoir ce qu'Hermione avait vu derrière la porte. 

L'air dans la pièce était rouge. Ecarlate. 

"Nom d'un chien" murmura-t-il. "Pourquoi diable...?" 

"Mieux vaut ne pas demander, je pense" répondit Hermione en parcourant la pièce du regard. Des vêtements étaient éparpillés partout. "Ouvre la fenêtre, veux-tu? Pour essayer d'éclaircir un peu l'air" 

Il posa le plateau-repas sur la table et tenta d'y voir un peu plus clair en agitant la main. "Mais dans quoi est-on rentrés, bon sang?" se demanda-t-il tout haut. 

"Ron, j'aurais plutôt pensé que c'était évident" fit Hermione, tout en arpentant la pièce, ramassant et pliant mécaniquement les vêtements. "On vient de rentrer dans le Nuage Ecarlate" 

"D'accord, mais pourquoi il est devenu visible tout d'un coup?" 

Hermione regarda Ron avec une tendresse sincère. "Je ne sais vraiment pas" répondit-elle avec tact. _Ta naïveté est plutôt charmante_, songea-t-elle. _Tout comme celle de Harry_. Et quand elle atteignit le lit lors de rangement express, elle le recouvrit hâtivement avec les couvertures pour que Ron ne puisse pas voir l'état des draps. 

"Je me demande où ils sont" marmonna Ron. "Pomfresh ne nous a pas dit qu'ils étaient sortis de la pièce. Je suppose qu'ils ont dû se faufiler-" 

"Chut!". Hermione leva la main. 

"Quoi?" 

"Ils sont sous la douche!" chuchota-t-elle. "Ecoute!" 

Le doux martèlement de l'eau était à présent audible depuis l'autre pièce, tout comme un rire que Ron identifia comme étant celui de Harry. 

"Oh mon Dieu!" couina Ron. "D'abord ils couchent dans le même lit, et maintenant ils se douchent ensemble. Mais où tout ça va-t-il bien finir?" 

Hermione se sourit à elle-même, tout en étant heureuse que les draps soient cachés. 

"Qui sait?" fit-elle, songeuse, les lèvres plissés de plaisir à l'innocence de Ron. "Faisons simplement comme si nous n'avions rien remarqué. Le souper est prêt!" s'écria-t-elle jovialement. 

Le son de l'eau s'arrêta, et il y eut quelques murmures hâtifs derrière la porte de la salle de bains. 

Peu de temps après, Harry émergea de la pièce, trempé, avec une petite serviette autour de la taille, et Draco apparut derrière lui, vêtu de la même manière. 

"Ah" s'exclama Harry, radieux, sa timidité quant à être nu face à Hermione rapidement effacée par le bonheur qu'il ressentait suite à ce qui s'était passé l'heure précédente. "Des invités à souper! Salut, vous deux!" 

"Et mieux que ça" ajouta Draco en souriant. "Des invités à souper qui apportent le souper!" 

"S'lut Harry!" commença Ron. "McGonagall a dit qu'on pouvait manger avec vous avant qu'elle ne vienne un peu plus tard. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? Pourquoi l'air est rouge?" 

Hermione lui lança un regard d'avertissement. 

"L'air est rouge? demanda Harry, surpris. "Moi, il m'a l'air normal" 

"A moi aussi" ajouta Draco. 

"Je me demande pourquoi vous deux, vous ne pouvez pas le voir" pensa Hermione tout haut. "Enfin, c'est plus ou moins parti maintenant, de toutes façons. Peut-être que, euh, le _feu de l'action_ est passé" 

Draco ricana. "Peut-être, Granger, peut-être. Mais il va sûrement revenir..." 

"Le feu de _quelle_ action?" demanda Ron. 

"Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, Weasley. Il te suffit de savoir que ce soir, tu vas manger avec deux lapins très heureux et affamés. A présent, retournez-vous un instant, ok?" 

Ron et Hermione regardèrent par la fenêtre le crépuscule tomber sur le château pendant quelques minutes, tout en entendant encore quelques rires derrière eux. Hermione avait elle aussi le sourire aux lèvres. 

"Quoi?" siffla Ron. 

"Ca devient un peu une habitude, non?" fit Hermione en gloussant. 

"Ouais, et c'est une habitude plutôt bizarre" acquiesça Ron. "Dépêchez-vous tous les deux, ou la bouffe va refroidir" 

"D'accord!" fit Draco. "Bon, Harry, assieds-toi là" 

Ron et Hermione se retournèrent et virent Harry assis sur une chaise. Draco se tenait derrière lui et lui séchait vigoureusement ses cheveux trempés avec une serviette. Tous les deux étaient en pyjamas. 

"Regarde, Harry!" dit Draco avec un sourire. "C'est une tourte au poulet et au jambon. C'est ton plat préféré" 

"Comment est-ce que je peux regarder pendant que tu me fais ça?" grogna Harry sous la serviette. 

"Ah oui" se souvint Ron. "Quand on est allés chercher le repas, les elfes de maison nous ont dit que Dumbledore avait changé le menu environ une heure plus tôt. A cause de vous. Donc, c'est _encore _tourte au poulet et au jambon. Enfin bref, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait aujourd'hui?" 

Les quatre adolescents s'installèrent autour de la petite table et attaquèrent leur repas, pendant que Harry répondait: "Eh bien, il y a eu pas mal de choses. Aujourd'hui a été une journée plutôt remarquable. Mais je suis absolument certain qu'il y a une chose que Dumbledore ne fêtera pas. Donc ça limite probablement le choix à deux" 

Draco et lui éclatèrent de rire, tandis que Ron avait la bouche pleine. 

"Il y a eu la parfaite Potion de Perceptivité" fit Draco. 

"Potion de Perceptivité?" répéta Hermione. 

"Oui. Une _parfaite_ Potion de Perceptivité, selon Rogue" ajouta Harry. 

"Potion de Perceptivité?" répéta à nouveau Hermione, incrédule. 

"C'est quoi?" demanda Ron. 

"Une potion _extrêmement_ difficile" répondit Hermione. "Je n'arrive tout simplement pas à y croire. Tu es nul en Potions, Harry. Tu ne _peux_ pas en avoir concocté une. Il faut Attirer-" 

"Attirer les particules de sève de Saule hors de la potion en ébullition, ouais, on sait" l'interrompit Draco. "Tu aurais dû voir Harry faire ça. Il était _génial_" 

"Tu étais magnifique toi aussi" fit Harry en souriant et en regardant Draco dans les yeux, l'embrassant presque. 

"Oh, pitié!" gémit Ron à travers une bouchée de tourte. 

"Je n'arrive pas à y croire" insista Hermione. "Il doit y avoir moins d'une demi-douzaine de sorciers en Angleterre capable d'en préparer une correctement. C'est tout simplement trop invraisemblable pour-" 

"En fait, Rogue nous a dit qu'il y en avait seulement _cinq_" la reprit Draco. "Et il a dit que Harry et moi étions deux d'entre eux, et que lui en faisait également partie" 

"Ouah" s'étrangla Ron. 

"C'est vrai, Herm" confirma Harry. "Et si tu en veux la preuve, vérifie le panneau d'affichage dans la salle commune de Gryffondor ce soir. Rogue m'a accordé dix points pour ça" 

"Rogue t'a donné des points?" fit Hermione, les yeux ronds. 

"Oui" répondit Draco. "Quoi que, maintenant que j'y pense, dix points me semblent un peu maigres étant donné l'énormité de la réussite. Et puis, j'en ai même pas eu, moi, hein, Harry?" 

"En effet. Peut-être que c'est parce que tu t'_attendais_ à en avoir" 

Ils s'esclaffèrent à nouveau tous les deux. 

"Bon" fit Hermione un moment plus tard. "Une Potion de Perceptivité. Qui l'eut crû! Tu dois vraiment avoir progressé, Harry!" 

"C'était quoi l'autre truc?" demanda Ron. 

"Quel autre truc?" marmonna Harry en mâchant un morceau de poulet. 

"Harry! Ne parle pas la bouche pleine. C'est répugnant" fit Draco, l'air faussement désapprobateur. 

Ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre amoureusement. 

"Eurghh" fit Ron avec un haut-le-coeur. "Arrêtez ça, c'est vraiment dégoûtant" 

Mais Hermione hocha la tête, l'air approbateur. "Merci, Malfoy!" fit-elle, triomphante. "Il faut _toujours_ que je les réprimande sur leur comportement à table. Tu devrais les voir au petit déjeuner certains matins. On se croirait au cirque" 

"Au quoi?" demanda Draco, déconcerté. 

"Peu importe" répondit Hermione. "Bon, c'était quoi l'autre truc?" 

"Quel autre truc?" répéta Harry. 

"Et c'est reparti" soupira Ron, puis il attaqua les pommes de terre. 

"L'autre raison possible pour le _changement de menu_" expliqua Hermione, désespérée. 

"Ah" fit Harry, rayonnant. "Oui. Il y a eu la Danse des Sept Enchantements" 

"La _quoi_?" bafouilla Ron, les yeux exorbités. Il se dit que ça sonnait plutôt olé-olé. 

"Danse des Sept Enchantements" expliqua Draco en souriant. "Cet après-midi, on s'est servi de sept enchantements pour faire tournoyer les meubles autour de la pièce. Dumbledore a eu l'air de penser que c'était assez exceptionnel" 

"Combien? _Sept_?" fit Hermione, incrédule. "Vous avez appris sept nouveaux enchantements en un seul après-midi? Cela me semble très peu probable, Harry. Ca t'a pris deux semaines pour apprendre le sortilège d'Attraction" 

"Pas sept _nouveaux_ enchantements, Herm, écoute un peu. Même si effectivement, certains nous étaient inconnus jusque là. Sept enchantements _en même temps_" 

"Sept enchantements en même temps?" répéta Hermione, complètement abasourdie. 

"Vous ne trouvez pas que l'écho de la chambre s'amplifie de plus en plus?" fit remarquer Draco, légèrement moqueur. 

"Sept? C'est bien ou pas?" demanda Ron. 

"Ne fais pas l'idiot, Harry" fit Hermione, avec un certain dédain. "Je parie que même Dumbledore ne peut réaliser plus d'un enchantement à la fois. Sept simultanément seraient vraiment _ahurissant_" 

"En réalité, il arrive à faire trois sorts, ou quatre sortilèges en même temps, et McGonagall et Rogue peuvent en faire deux chacun" déclara Draco. "Et nous, on en a fait sept, ce qui, comme tu l'as dit, est vraiment ahurissant" 

"Sept?" 

"Je suppose que c'est bien alors" fit Ron à personne en particulier. 

"Comment...?". Hermione semblait avoir quelques difficultés pour s'exprimer. 

"Ca a quelque chose à voir avec le pouvoir combiné de notre source de magie" expliqua Harry avec une désinvolture délibérée. "Nuage Ecarlate, etc etc. Apparemment, on peut tous les deux s'en servir, et quand on s'en sert tous les deux _en même temps_, on arrive à faire des trucs ahurissants. D'où les sept enchantements" 

Harry ne put garder son air nonchalant plus longtemps et il se mit à rire. 

"Oh mon Dieu!" bafouilla Hermione, riant elle aussi. "Tu es Superman!" 

"Quoi?" fit Ron, les yeux ronds. 

"Superman!" s'écria Hermione. 

"Qui?". Draco, lui aussi, avait l'air parfaitement dérouté. 

"Superman!" s'écria Harry à son tour. "Qui court plus vite qu'un train lancé à pleine vitesse! Qui saute par-dessus des gros immeubles en un seul bond!" 

"Superman!" claironna Hermione. "Qui prépare des Potions très complexes! Qui exécute sept enchantement en même temps!" 

"Mais de quoi parlent-ils, bon dieu?" demanda Draco à Ron. 

"Ca doit être un truc moldu" répondit Ron, tout en lorgnant la nourriture qui restait dans l'assiette de Hermione. 

"Trouve-moi une combinaison en satin bleu et un pantalon rouge, avec un gros H marqué sur le devant!" hurla Harry, apparemment déchaîné. 

"Ooh, mais ça m'a l'air fascinant..." médita Draco. 

Ron lui jeta un coup d'oeil et claqua bruyamment de la langue, tout en levant les yeux au ciel. 

"Le jour, Harry Potter, un élève ordinaire aux cheveux bruns et à lunettes, mais dans les moments critiques...Superman!". Hermione parlait d'une voix forte, et s'enflammait au fur et à mesure de ses paroles. 

"Le gros H, il est sur la combinaison ou sur le pantalon?" demanda innocemment Draco. 

Harry et Hermione s'effondrèrent, en proie à un fou rire incontrôlable. 

"Bonne question" approuva Ron, voulant participer, mais qui n'avait toujours pas la moindre idée de quoi ils parlaient. 

"Superman, sauve-moi, sauve-moi!" fit Hermione d'une voix perçante, feignant d'être en détresse tandis qu'elle tombait de sa chaise, morte de rire. 

Harry bondit sur ses pieds et, après avoir embrassé rapidement Draco sur le dessus de la tête, il adopta une pose "Superman en plein vol" et se précipita vers Hermione, qui était pliée en deux de rire par terre. 

"Ils sont complètement cinglés" déclara Ron. 

"C'est pas moi qui te contredirais sur ce point-là" approuva Draco avec un sourire. "Tu peux me passer l'eau, Ron? Merde, désolé...Je voulais dire _Weasley_" 

Ron le regarda, puis lui rendit timidement son sourire. "'Ron' ne me pose pas de problèmes" fit-il. "Enfin, si...?" 

"Bien sûr" répondit simplement Draco. 

"Nom d'un petit bonhomme!" s'écria Hermione en regardant par la fenêtre, après que Harry et elle se soient relevés. 

"Quoi?" demanda Ron, alarmé. 

"Regardez!". Elle montrait du doigt un regroupement dehors. "En parlant de super héros! Là, c'est carrément Batman et Robin!" 

Les autres se regroupèrent autour de la fenêtre et eurent sous les yeux une scène extraordinaire. Hagrid se tenait devant sa cabane, à côté de la moto, vêtu d'une combinaison de motard en cuir, avec lunettes protectrices intégrées. Derrière lui se trouvait Dobby, portant une veste d'aviateur et des lunettes protectrices miniatures assorties, ainsi qu'une grande écharpe blanche. Hagrid était manifestement en train de le supplier de monter sur la moto mais, après plusieurs minutes, il perdit patience et empoigna Dobby, puis le jeta sans ménagement dans une des sacoches à l'arrière. Un instant plus tard, le couple pour le moins étrange traversait le lac à toute allure, l'écharpe de Dobby flottant au vent derrière eux. 

"Eh bien" fit Harry à voix basse. "De plus en plus curieux" 

"Qu'est-ce qu'ils font, à votre avis?" demanda Hermione, songeuse. 

"Qui sait? Allez, reprenons le repas" 

"Bonne idée, Ron" fit Draco. "Harry, viens manger encore un peu, s'il te plaît" 

"'Ron?' Tu viens de l'appeler 'Ron'?" demanda Hermione, ahurie. 

"Quand est-ce que c'est arrivé?" s'enquit Harry, ravi. 

"Quand vous étiez tous les deux en train de jouer à l'homme-à-la-combinaison-bleue-en-satin" répondit Draco, désinvolte. 

"Je me sens exclue maintenant" fit Hermione, boudeuse. "Suis-je la seule à toujours t'appeler Malfoy?" 

Draco rit. "Ca dépend de toi...Hermione" 

Un petit sourire entendu effleura les lèvres des quatre jeunes gens. 

"Merde, il va bientôt falloir que j'y aille" ronchonna Ron. "J'ai une fichue carte du ciel à rendre demain matin à la première heure et je ne l'ai même pas encore commencée" 

Harry sourit. Ron n'avait visiblement pas changé ses habitudes de travail. 

"Tu ne l'as même pas encore commencée?" répéta Hermione, désespérée. 

"Ah, l'écho est de retour" fit observer Draco. 

"Souviens-toi que si tu rends encore un devoir en retard ce trimestre, tu recevras une retenue, et n'espère aucun soutien de ma part si c'est le cas" 

"Merde" fit Draco. 

"Quoi?" demandèrent les trois autres en même temps. 

"Tu as dit 'ce trimestre'. J'avais complètement oublié ces histoires de trimestre. Il reste combien de temps avant la fin du trimestre?" 

"Trois, trois semaines et demie, environ" répondit Hermione. "Pourquoi cette question?" 

Draco eut l'air désespéré, comme s'il était sous le choc. "Trois semaines et demie environ? Oh mon Dieu" 

"Il y a _vraiment _un écho ce soir" fit remarquer Ron avec un sourire, mais Harry lui donna un coup pour le faire taire. 

"Et les vacances de Noël durent combien de temps?" demanda doucement Draco, même si au fond de lui il savait déjà la réponse. Son visage était encore plus pâle que d'habitude. 

"Comme d'habitude" fit Hermione avec délicatesse. "Environ trois semaines" 

Hermione crut que Draco allait s'évanouir. 

"Hé, Draco" fit Harry d'une voix apaisante. "Viens là" 

Draco jeta un regard méfiant en direction de Ron et Hermione, mais Harry secoua la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'ils n'avaient pas à s'inquiéter à leur sujet, puis prit Draco dans ses bras et lui embrassa doucement les cheveux. 

"Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, ça va aller, je te le promets. On trouvera un moyen" murmura-t-il dans le cou de Draco. 

C'était la première fois que Ron et Hermione voyaient une réelle intimité entre les deux garçons, et ils se sentirent assez gênés. Ou plutôt, Ron se sentit assez gêné tandis que Hermione était prise d'un accès de sentimentalisme intérieur. 

"Ne pas s'en faire à propos de _quoi_? demanda-t-elle avec douceur. "On peut faire quelque chose?" 

"Non, pas vraiment" répondit Harry à voix basse. "C'est juste le Nuage Ecarlate; il nous lie tellement l'un à l'autre que Draco devient nerveux si nous sommes séparés ne serait-ce que de quelques mètres. L'idée de semaines entières de séparation forcée semble vraiment très difficile à imaginer, à vrai dire" 

Hermione resta songeuse après cette déclaration. Elle était pratiquement sûre que Harry avait minimisé l'importance du problème pour le bien de Draco. 

"Et toi alors?" demanda Ron. "Ca ne te fait pas ressentir la même chose?" 

"Eh bien, en quelque sorte. Le Nuage Ecarlate a des effets différents sur chacun de nous. Pour Draco, enfin, pour nous deux en fait, il y a le besoin d'une constante proximité physique. Mais pour moi, il y aussi...euh, c'est difficile à expliquer; pour Draco, les problèmes se posent généralement quand on est _séparés_, mais pour moi, eh ben c'est à dire que je les ressens plus quand on est _ensemble_, parce que...j'ai un peu l'impression que...que quelquefois il y a un..." 

"Oh, Dieux du Ciel, crache le morceau, Harry" le coupa Hermione. 

"D'accord. J'ai tout le temps l'impression qu'en nous liant l'un à l'autre, le Nuage Ecarlate a mis Draco en grand danger. Et alors que lui s'angoisse quand on est séparés, moi j'ai des fois l'impression que c'est mieux pour lui comme ça" 

Il eut un silence pesant. 

"C'est cette espèce de noblesse que vous, les Gryffondors, vous avez tous" fit Draco après un moment. "Il ne peut pas se rentrer dans la tête que je me fiche du danger" 

Hermione les regarda tous les deux, un léger sourire aux lèvres. 

"Bon, laissez-moi résumer ça clairement" commença-t-elle. "Vous êtes incroyablement heureux ensemble, mise à part l'inquiétude de Harry en ce qui concerne le danger?" 

"Euh, oui, je crois..." approuva Harry. 

"Eh bien, Harry, c'est exactement ce que c'est pour Ron et moi d'être tes amis. Des tonnes de danger, la plupart du temps. Mais tu ne nous refuses pas le droit d'être tes amis, non? Eh bien c'est pareil pour Draco. C'est tout à fait toi de te préoccuper plus des autres que de toi-même, mais si le danger ne dérange pas Draco, alors tu ne devrais pas t'embarrasser de ça" 

"Bravo, Hermione" applaudit Draco, enthousiaste. "Ca m'a pris un siècle pour essayer de lui dire ça l'autre nuit" 

"Eh bien, tu n'es visiblement pas aussi intelligent que Hermione" fit Ron avec un sourire en coin, mais qui ne recelait aucune méchanceté. 

"Oh si, il l'est" déclara Hermione. "Car il sait aussi qu'il ne peut tout de même pas ignorer le danger, même s'il prétend haut et fort que ce n'est pas important. C'est pour ça qu'il est très tendu quand vous êtes séparés, Harry, parce que s'il n'est pas tout près de toi, il ne peut pas réellement te protéger d'un tel danger. C'est absolument adorable, si tu veux mon avis. Vous êtes tous les deux plus inquiets pour l'autre que pour vous-mêmes. Un effet du Nuage Ecarlate intéressant mais totalement prévisible, je dirais" 

Harry regarda Draco. "Je t'avais dit qu'elle était comme ça" fit-il avec un sourire. "Elle jette un coup d'oeil à quelque chose et elle voit l'affaire sous tous les angles" 

"Ca peut être perturbant" ajouta Ron. 

"Je commence à voir pourquoi" fit Draco en riant. "Mais simplement comprendre nos sentiments ne va pas les faire disparaître" 

"Non" reconnut Hermione en souriant. "Ca prendra probablement des années, exactement comme tout le monde" 

"Quel petit rayon de soleil tu peux être, Herm" déclara Harry. "Des années d'insécurité à propos d'être à la fois ensemble _et_ séparés. C'est vraiment merveilleux de voir que c'est ce qui nous attend" 

"Je crois que vous découvrirez que ça s'appelle la _vie_, les garçons" 

Ils s'esclaffèrent tous les quatre. 

"Et en parlant de vraie vie", ajouta-t-elle, "les cartes du ciel ne poussent pas sur les arbres, Ron. Pas à ma connaissance, tout du moins. Donc au travail!" 

Ron poussa un profond soupir. "Au moins, vous deux n'aurez jamais à supporter ce genre de remarques incessantes" gémit-il. 

"Je n'en serais pas aussi sûr" répondit Harry en souriant. "Draco peut harceler quelqu'un comme toi et ta mère réunis, Ron. _Prends une douche, lave-toi les cheveux, mange plus que ça, bla bla bla_" fit-il d'un ton moqueur, en lançant un regard en coin à Draco. 

"Vraiment?" demanda Hermione, assez étonnée. "Ron et sa mère _réunis_? Chose curieuse, je suis assez impressionnée, sans parler de la surprise que j'éprouve" 

"Absolument pas!" s'écria Draco. "Je veux simplement que tu manges un peu plus! C'est un miracle que tu ne t'évanouisses pas" 

"Bien joué, Ron" fit Harry, mi-figue mi-raisin. 

"De quoi tu parles?" 

"Tu as brillamment réussi à faire dévier la conservation de ta carte du ciel à mon alimentation. Une astuce facile, non pas que je te le reproche particulièrement" 

"Oh, ça se voyait tant que ça?" demanda Ron, avec un petit sourire. 

"Oui" répondirent les trois autres en choeur. 

Juste à ce moment-là, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Madame Pomfresh, qui instinctivement jeta un regard sur les quatre convives. 

"Vous n'avez mangé que ça?" fit-elle, désespérée, à l'intention de Harry. 

Madame Pomfresh, toujours en véritable professionnelle, prit l'éclat de rire qui suivit sa question sans sourciller le moins du monde. 

"Et on parle de harcèlement!" fit Ron, hilare. "D'accord, d'accord, je m'en vais. Astronomie, me voilà..." 

Il quitta la pièce, et Madame Pomfresh commença à s'affairer. 

"Allons, nettoyez-moi ces assiettes, le professeur McGonagall va arriver sous peu. Vous n'êtes tout de même pas invalides, et les Elfes de Maison sont assez occupés comme ça. Cette chambre est dans un état honteux, et je veux que ce lit soit refait" 

Ils remarquèrent qu'elle avait dans les bras un paquet de draps propres. 

"Ne vous inquiétez pas" dit précipitamment Hermione. "Je vais les aider à refaire le lit" 

"Merci, Miss Granger. Ca sera d'une grande aide. Ces deux-là ne vont pas être doués en la matière" 

"Tu penses vraiment ce que tu as dit?" demanda Harry une fois qu'elle eut quitté la pièce. "Tu vas vraiment nous aider à changer les draps?" 

"Pas du tout" déclara Hermione. "Je ne voulais simplement pas que ce soit elle qui le fasse, vu l'état actuel des draps. Et puis d'ailleurs, j'ai envie de rire en vous regardant essayer de refaire votre lit" 

"Tu crois vraiment qu'on est aussi nuls que ça?" demanda Draco, quelque peu scandalisé. "Ca ne doit pas être bien compliqué" 

"Oh, oui, vous allez être des merdes totales. J'en suis pratiquement sûre" 

"Hermione" fit Harry, se souvenant des années de travaux ménagers forcés chez les Dursley, "je te ferai remarquer que j'ai fait plus de lits que-" 

Harry fut interrompu par Draco qui lui lança un oreiller, et Hermione éclata de rire. 

Lorsque le professeur McGonagall rentra dans la pièce quelques minutes plus tard, elle fut ravie de voir l'hilarité qui régnait dans la chambre. Harry et Draco, supposait-elle, essayaient de refaire le lit dans lequel ils dormaient, mais ils semblaient mieux réussir à se draper dans le linge qu'autre chose. 

"Ca suffit" déclara-t-elle après quelques instants. "Nous avons du travail" 

Un mouvement de sa baguette mit immédiatement le lit en ordre et la plaça sans aucun doute en position dirigeante. 

"Commençons, messieurs. La Métamorphose est un domaine complexe de la magie. Je veux une concentration sans faille" 

**** 

Ils avaient commencé en douceur, mais très rapidement il devint évident que leurs progrès en Métamorphose étaient aussi importants qu'ils l'avaient été en Potions et en Enchantements. Après environ une demi-heure, la pièce fut remplie d'objets complètement aléatoires, qui avaient été auparavant les meubles et autres fournitures de la chambre. Hermione regarda autour d'elle: c'était comme si elle se retrouvait dans une brocante. 

Près de la fenêtre se trouvaient deux vases chinois qui étaient anciennement des chaises, et entre eux trônait un gros tigre empaillé que Draco avait métamorphosé à partir de l'un des lits. Harry et Draco portaient tous deux des blousons en cuir qui avaient été peu de temps auparavant leurs pyjamas, et Harry était assis sur un petit radeau avec mât et voile intégrés qu'il avait créé à partir de l'autre lit. Suspendue aux lampes se trouvait une rangée de chaussettes reconverties en petites lanternes, et Harry fut pris d'un excès d'auto-satisfaction suite à sa métamorphose de la table en une grosse pile de coussins. 

"Il y assez de coussins" fit fermement McGonagall. "Je crois que nous pouvons faire mieux que cela. Commençons les choses plus compliquées. Hermione, tiens cet oreiller en l'air à cet endroit, et Harry, voyons si tu arrives à le transformer en hibou" 

Harry se leva et pointa sa baguette sur sa cible, mais Hermione trébucha sur le tigre et l'oreiller devint une colombe unijambiste qui s'envola par la fenêtre, tandis que Hermione resta étalée sur le sol, des plumes lui sortant au milieu de ses cheveux. 

"Oh seigneur" fit McGonagall en remuant sa baguette pour faire revenir les cheveux de Hermione à leur état normal, "Vous allez avoir besoin d'un autre oreiller" 

"Non" répliqua immédiatement Draco. "Nous ne nous servons que d'un lit" 

McGonagall renifla légèrement en écoutant ce détail sur leurs habitudes de repos, mais était trop concentrée pour s'en préoccuper plus que ça. "Bon, oublions les hiboux. Essayez de travailler ensemble, comme vous l'avez fait avec les Enchantements. Et voyons ce qui se passe" 

Harry et Draco se mirent debout l'un en face de l'autre et Hermione lança l'oreiller restant entre eux. Draco le transforma sur le champ en un pigeon qui se posa sur l'épaule de Harry. Harry le changea en un petit crapaud, le posa sur le sol et le regarda se diriger par petits bonds vers Draco, qui le métamorphosa en une fougère légère plantée dans un pot en porcelaine au style recherché. Harry changea alors la couleur du pot. Puis Draco transforma la fougère en chat, chat qui devint à son tour un ballon avec les _mots 'Harry et Draco_' inscrits dessus qui dériva vers le plafond et en cours de route se changea en deux Cognards plein de vie. 

La vitesse des métamorphoses devint de plus en plus rapide. Hermione et McGonagall ne purent bientôt plus suivre le rythme de la succession d'objets qui défilait devant elles. La pièce entière semblait tournoyer alors que tous les objets changeaient de forme si rapidement qu'il était impossible de remarquer toutes les formes qu'ils prenaient. Hermione cessa de se concentrer sur la pièce et porta son attention vers Harry et Draco, qui étaient complètement silencieux, communiquant manifestement d'une manière qui n'impliquait pas le langage. Elle sut instinctivement qu'ils avaient depuis longtemps cesser de travailler séparément et qu'ils ne pouvaient désormais plus dire qui transformait quoi. C'était à couper le souffle, comme si l'on était pris dans un film qui tournait vingt fois plus vite que sa vitesse normale. 

De la magie commença à s'échapper de leurs sortilèges de métamorphose et se mit à modifier au hasard d'autres choses, comme si les sorts affectaient non seulement des objets bien précis mais aussi animaient la pièce entière. La température chuta considérablement, tout comme l'intensité de la lumière. Hermione commença à paniquer quand elle vit que le tigre empaillé se mettait sans aucun doute possible à ronronner. Instinctivement, elle jeta un coup d'oeil à McGonagall. 

"Arrêtez!" ordonna McGonagall. 

La pièce redevint immobile. Le désordre qui les entourait était tout bonnement ahurissant. Hermione contourna avec précaution un chaudron rempli d'environ deux cents balles de tennis. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où il pouvait venir. 

"Ouah!" murmura-t-elle. "Je n'ai jamais rien vu de pareil!" 

"Moi non plus" renchérit McGonagall. 

Harry et Draco étaient silencieux. Ils communiquaient encore d'une façon que Hermione ne pouvait comprendre. McGonagall continuait de marmonner à quel point ils avaient merveilleusement réussi, mais Hermione remarqua qu'ils n'écoutaient pas. Pas du tout. 

"Qu'est-ce qu'ils font?" demanda Hermione. 

Ils se tenaient aussi immobiles que des statues, les yeux dans le vague. 

"Je ne sais pas" répondit McGonagall avec lenteur. "Harry, Draco, pourquoi affichez-vous cet air-là?" 

Ce fut comme s'ils ne pouvaient pas l'entendre. 

La vitesse surnaturelle des précédentes métamorphoses était bien loin à présent, car le cours des événements semblait être figé dans la glace. 

Harry et Draco levèrent chacun leur baguette, inconscients de la présence de Hermione et de McGonagall. Devaient-ils le faire? Et pourquoi pas? On leur avait demandé de travailler ensemble, après tout. Un vague sourire passa sur leur visage. Ils n'en avaient pas parlé, pas du tout, mais... 

Ils déclenchèrent le sort exactement au même moment. Une brise fraîche et argentée souffla brièvement à travers la pièce. Et ensuite tout redevint comme avant: Harry et Draco se fixaient l'un l'autre parmi le désordre. 

Sauf qu'ils avaient changé de place. 

"NON!" s'écria McGonagall, en proie à une détresse sincère. Elle tituba légèrement, son sang-froid habituel dispersé aux quatre vents. 

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" glapit Hermione. "Qu'est-ce que c'est? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait?" 

"Oh mon dieu!" gémit McGonagall, en se tordant les mains. 

Hermione se précipita vers Harry. "Ils se sont transformés _l'un en l'autre_?" 

"Oui!". McGonagall était blanche comme un linge. "Mais Merlin seul sait comment...le sortilège est censé être irréalisable!" 

"Harry!" s'écria Hermione. 

"Ce n'est pas Harry" fit calmement Draco/Harry. 

"C'est moi Harry" fit Harry/Draco. 

"Annulez immédiatement ce sort" ordonna McGonagall. Le ton de sa voix montrait qu'elle ne souffrirait aucune discussion. 

Le vent argenté souffla à nouveau autour d'eux, puis Harry et Draco se retrouvèrent à leur place originelle. 

"Regardez-moi, vous deux". La voix du professeur était calme et contrôlée, mais le ton acéré était parfaitement audible. "Jamais depuis le temps que je suis à Poudlard...Vous allez me promettre _une chose_. Vous n'allez plus _jamais _réessayer cette métamorphose. Je ne vous dis pas cela uniquement en tant que votre professeur. Je vous le dis car c'est un sort très, _très_ dangereux. Une minuscule erreur dans la magie et vous auriez pu être endommagés définitivement. _Définitivement_. Les conséquences auraient pu être inconcevables. Vous comprenez?" 

Harry et Draco furent bel et bien calmés par cette tirade, et murmurèrent leur assentiment. 

"Bien" 

McGonagall regagna lentement sa contenance puis finit par dire: " Bon. Il faut que je vous le demande. Comment avez-vous fait ça? Quelle incantation avez-vous utilisée? Comment étiez-vous certains que chacun allait lancer le sort en même temps?" 

Les deux garçons la regardèrent, l'air ébahi. 

"Oh" soupira-t-elle. "Vous n'en avez aucune idée, n'est-ce pas?" 

"Non" fit Draco. "On l'a simplement fait. Désolé. On a juste voulu que ça arrive, et c'est arrivé" 

Elle les regarda tous les deux avec attention, tout en réfléchissant; puis un mouvement de sa baguette replaça les éléments de la pièce à leur place d'antan, bien qu'il manquât un oreiller. 

"Oh" marmonna tristement Draco. 

"Quoi?" demanda McGonagall. 

"J'avais espéré qu'on puisse garder les blousons en cuir" fit Draco. 

McGonagall leva les yeux au ciel. "Bon. Ca suffit. Miss Granger, pouvez-vous aller demander à Madame Pomfresh de bien vouloir se joindre à nous?" 

Une fois que Hermione eût quitté la pièce, McGonagall parla précipitamment. "D'accord. Vous êtes doués, extraordinairement doués. Et c'est excitant. Mais je pensais ce que j'ai dit à propos de cette double métamorphose. _Plus jamais_, quelles que soient les circonstances. Néanmoins, je ne peux passer outre le fait que les cours de métamorphose habituels vous demandent peu d'efforts désormais, et par conséquent que vous avez besoin de travailler sur quelque chose de plus excitant. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé qu'il serait injuste de ne pas essayer de vous apprendre dès que possible à devenir des Animagi. Mais _nous irons à mon rythme_. Et vous ne vous entraînerez pas sur ce sujet quand je ne serai pas là. Et pas un seul mot à qui que ce soit à ce sujet. Est-ce clair?" 

Ils hochèrent la tête. 

"Bien. Maintenant, lorsque votre potion arrivera, vous dormirez pendant quelques heures, puis on vous emmènera au village pour votre première leçon de Transplanage. Vous savez bien sûr tous les deux qu'il est impossible de transplaner à l'intérieur du château et de ses alentours, et puisque vous êtes tous les deux mineurs, nous avons naturellement besoin de l'obscurité pour couvrir nos actions. Je vous reverrai cette nuit vers une heure du matin. Bonne nuit, messieurs" 

Madame Pomfresh entra avec deux gobelets de potion du sommeil juste au moment où McGonagall les quittait. Hermione ne réapparut pas. Les deux garçons burent leur potion et se préparèrent lentement pour aller se coucher. 

"Le professeur Dumbledore m'a fait savoir que c'est la dernière nuit que vous allez vous reposer sur la potion pour dormir" les informa Madame Pomfresh. "Donc profitez-en: vous devrez vous endormir normalement dès demain soir" 

Elle quitta la pièce après leur avoir souhaité une bonne nuit. 

"On a vraiment fait ça?" demanda Harry à voix basse tandis qu'ils se mettaient en pyjamas. 

"Apparemment" soupira Draco. "Et elle a été sacrément claire sur le fait qu'on ne devait jamais le refaire" 

"Ca, tu peux le dire" confirma Harry. 

"Et elle a été sacré-" 

Harry donna un coup de poing à Draco et ils tombèrent sur le lit, se pelotonnant dans les bras l'un de l'autre. 

"C'était bien d'être toi pendant quelques secondes" fit Harry en souriant. "J'ai bien aimé la sensation de la soie contre ma peau" 

"Ah oui? Je ne sais pas comment tu peux t'en sortir avec tes cheveux" fit Draco sur un ton doucereux. "J'ai eu une forte envie de les peigner" 

Harry ricana. "Oui, ben si tu y avais été moins fort avec cette serviette, ils n'auraient peut-être pas été dans cet état. En plus, c'est la première et dernière fois que tu auras cet impression, donc tu peux aussi bien l'oublier dès maintenant" 

"Comment pourrais-je l'oublier? C'est toi qui oublie que _je_ suis celui qui est les a en face des yeux toute la journée. Enfin bref. On va devenir des Animagi, c'est super" fit Draco en bâillant. "J'espère que je serai un tigre" 

"Un tigre? Ne sois pas stupide, ça ne serait pas vraiment utile. Tu ne pourras pas déambuler discrètement dans la campagne si tu es un fichu tigre" 

"Qui a dit que je voulais passer inaperçu?" 

Harry rit, rire qui se transforma en un bâillement à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. "De toutes façons, je ne pense pas que tu pourras choisir. Je crois que c'est quelque chose dans ta personnalité qui le détermine pour toi" 

"Ah oui, vraiment?" murmura Draco d'une voix ensommeillée. 

Mais Harry ne répondit pas et, pour la dernière fois, la potion les emporta tous les deux dans un sommeil magique. 

**** 

Transplaner fut facile. Et une bonne partie de plaisir. 

Dumbledore leur donna d'abord des instructions. En principe, la magie concernée était simple; et le sort s'apprenait en quelques minutes. Ensuite, c'était juste une question de visualiser dans sa tête le lieu où l'on devait aller, de déclencher la magie avec le sort et de s'imaginer à l'endroit désiré. Cependant, appliquer les consignes était plus difficile. Il y avait le danger de se _désartibuler_, ce qui était apparemment plutôt désagréable, étant donné qu'on se retrouvait en quelque sorte à deux endroits en même temps. Harry fut un peu démonté par cet aspect au premier abord, et aussi légèrement énervé que Draco semblât être totalement dans son élément. Après une demi-heure, Draco arrivait à se déplacer de deux cent mètres avant que Harry ne réussisse un transplanage de quelques centimètres. Mais lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Harry s'améliora notablement. 

Draco partit avec Dumbledore et Rogue pendant que Harry transplanait entre Sirius et McGonagall sur des distances de plus en plus grandes. Chaque adulte vérifiait qu'il n'y avait eu aucune anicroche avant d'augmenter l'écart qui les séparait et d'autoriser Harry à transplaner vers l'autre. Après une longue séance d'entraînement, Harry et Draco étaient tous deux capables de se déplacer sur quelques kilomètres et le groupe se retrouva à la Cabane Hurlante juste avant l'aube. Dumbledore semblait satisfait. 

"Parfait. Nous nous entraînerons encore demain soir, mais je pense que vous êtes tous les deux sur la bonne voie. A présent, nous allons tous transplaner aux portes du château et prendre un petit-déjeuner avant les autres. Minerva, Severus, je pense que vous devriez vous reposer un peu; la nuit a été longue. Je vais m'arranger pour que vos classes soient surveillées jusqu'à cet après-midi. Harry, Draco, vous allez vous aussi dormir, et ce sans l'aide de la potion. Progressons, mes enfants, progressons" 

Ce fut un groupe étrange qui regagna le château tôt ce matin-là. Rogue et Dumbledore ouvraient la marche, parlant à voix basse de la Potion de Perceptivité et de la prochaine étape de l'éducation de Harry et Draco. Sirius et McGonagall suivaient, échangeant des hypothèses sur comment exactement la double métamorphose avait pu être accomplie. Enfin, Harry et Draco fermaient la marche, ne parlant pas vraiment, mais perdus dans leurs pensées, émerveillés par ce que la journée passée leur avait apportés. 

Harry se sentit suffisamment à l'aise pour prendre la main de Draco, et les deux garçons marchèrent côte à côte, étroitement serrés, pour que les autres ne remarquent pas leurs mains entrelacées. 

Devant les marches du château, le groupe se réunit à nouveau dans la lumière naissante du jour, mais juste au moment où Dumbledore allait parler, un vrombissement lointain se fit entendre et tous regardèrent en direction du ciel. Harry reconnut au bout d'un moment la forme de la moto se dessiner au dessus du lac, puis elle fut juste au dessus d'eux, faisant des cercles au-dessus du groupe assemblés au pied du château. Dobby faisait des signes frénétiques de la main, visiblement ravi au plus haut point. 

"Oh regardez" s'écria Draco. "C'est Robin et la chauve-souris" [bat= chauve-souris en anglais] 

"Batman et Robin, idiot" le corrigea Harry avec tendresse. 

Dumbledore les quitta sur le champ et se dirigea en hâte vers la cabane de Hagrid, tout en leur disant par dessus son épaule de prendre leur petit déjeuner sans lui. 

"Je me demande où ils ont bien pu aller" fit Draco, songeur. 

**** 

"Draco n'est pas désagréable, quand on y réfléchit bien" fit Ron, méditatif. 

"On a changé son fusil d'épaule, hein?" le taquina Hermione, alors qu'ils s'installaient dans leur salle commune après le petit-déjeuner. 

"C'est vrai", continua Ron en l'ignorant, "il aime Harry. Ca se lit sur son visage. Je n'ai pas le sentiment qu'il prépare un mauvais coup. Tu n'as pas l'impression que Harry est totalement en sécurité avec lui?" 

"Si. En fait, plus en sécurité qu'il ne l'a été depuis une éternité. C'est drôle" 

"Qu'est-ce qui est drôle?" 

"Comment nous en sommes arrivés là. Il y a juste quelques semaines, avant ce cours avec les satyres, la vie était telle que nous l'avons toujours connue. A présent, c'est comme si nous allions la découvrir à nouveau. Nous ne serons plus jamais capable de penser à Harry sans penser à Draco" 

"Je pense que je peux vivre avec ça. Toutefois, je me demande ce que maman et papa vont en penser" 

"Au moins, ton père et ta mère comprendront le Nuage Ecarlate. Qu'est-ce que le reste du monde va en penser?" 

Les yeux de Ron étincelèrent. "Oh...!" 

"Quoi?" 

"Le Nuage Ecarlate! C'est pour ça que l'air de la chambre était rouge la nuit dernière. Oh mon dieu, ils ont baisé [désolée, mais "shag" est vraiment très vulgaire!!], hein?" 

"Ron! Tu aurais pu l'exprimer un peu moins vulgairement" 

"Désolé! Mais tu ne le nies pas, hein? Nom de dieu! Harry et Draco se comportant comme des chiens en chaleur, et nous on entre avec une tourte au poulet et au jambon. Quand on parle de mauvais timing..." 

"Chiens en chaleur? Nous ne savons absolument pas à quel point ils étaient, euh, _enthousiastes_. Et de toutes façons, je pense qu'ils avaient, euh...terminé, si ça peut te consoler" 

"Ce n'est pas une consolation. Absolument pas. Oh mon dieu, j'arrive pas à y croire" 

"Oh, remets-toi en, Ron. Ca devait arriver tôt ou tard" 

"Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire! C'est juste..." 

"Juste quoi?" 

"J'arrive pas à croire que Harry ait perdu sa virginité avant moi! Je croyais vraiment, sincèrement, que ça allait être la _seule_ chose où j'allais le battre!" 

Le visage d'Hermione se fendit en un sourire irrépressible. "Oh Ron!" fit-elle en riant. 

"Quoi?" 

"Rien" 

"Non, vas-y, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle?" 

"Eh bien, c'est simplement réconfortant, je suppose" 

"Hein?" 

"C'est super de voir que le seul problème que tu aies avec le fait que Harry et Draco soient, euh..._enthousiastes_ l'un envers l'autre est que tu n'aies pas réussi à le faire en premier!" 

"Herm! Je n'ai absolument pas envie de faire ce que _eux_ ils font!" 

"Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, et tu le sais" répliqua Hermione, en riant. "Et de toutes façons, ce n'est pas une course!" 

"C'est facile à dire pour toi. Tu n'es pas le seul frère Weasley à ne pas avoir sauté le pas" 

"Quoi?" s'exclama Hermione, les yeux ronds. "Fred? George? Quand est-ce arrivé? Avec qui?" 

"Désolé, secrets de famille" fit Ron avec un sourire narquois. 

"Et...PERCY?" 

Ron s'esclaffa un bon moment, puis sourit à Hermione. "Il y a sans aucun doute une bonne histoire à te raconter à ce sujet!" 

"Quand? Quand est-ce que je pourrais l'entendre?" 

"Oh, je ne sais pas. Je ne peux pas trahir les secrets des Weasley" 

"C'est encore ce fichu Code Ethique des Garçons, hein? Oh très bien, je n'aurai qu'à demander à Ginny" 

"Ah! Tu ne crois quand même pas que Ginny est au courant, hein? Elle serait horrifiée si elle savait de quoi on parle" 

"Bon, alors il faudra que je demande à Harry de te faire cracher le morceau" 

"Harry le sait déjà. C'est un Weasley à titre honoraire, tu te souviens? Et en aucun cas il ne te racontera ça" 

"Je parie que si" 

"Je parie que non. Il est toujours lié par les lois du Code, quoi qu'il fasse au lit" 

Hermione sourit. "OK, j'abandonne. Gracieusement. Garde tes secrets. Pour le moment" 

"Qu'est ce que tu veux dire, _pour le moment_?" 

"Je suis sûre que je peux arriver à te le faire raconter _d'une manière ou d'une autre_". Elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa doucement sur le front. 

Ron devint rouge vif, et la cloche sonna pour annoncer le début des cours. 

**** 

Sur le chemin qui menait à leur chambre dans l'Infirmerie, Harry et Draco sentirent tous deux leur bonne humeur s'effriter quelque peu. 

"Bien" fit Harry, impassible. 

"Ouais, je sais". Draco hocha la tête. 

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a à faire, maintenant?" 

"Très bonne question. Juste aller au lit, je suppose" 

"Je veux dire, on est des génies en Potions" 

"Tu parles. Sève de saule? Facile" 

"Et on a établi un record du monde en Enchantements" 

"Sept? C'est rien du tout. Je m'attends à ce qu'on en fasse huit la prochaine fois. Et Harry, n'oublie pas le prodige complet en Métamorphose" 

"Oui, en effet. Je suis habitué à être un prodige, cependant. Mais ça doit être bien pour toi" fit Harry avec un sourire en coin. 

"Merci, c'est sympa. Et d'où vient cette soudaine attitude?" 

"Euh...peut-être du fait de transplaner en étant mineur?" 

"Ah oui. Ca doit être ça. _Et_..." ajouta Draco d'un air entendu. 

"Et quoi?" 

"Eh bien, ce qui est encore mieux que tout ça réuni.." 

"Quoi?" 

Draco sourit chaudement. "Nous ne sommes plus vierges" 

Harry ricana. "Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'étais vierge avant?" demanda-t-il en déposant un léger baiser sur le cou de Draco pendant qu'ils se déshabillaient pour aller se coucher. 

"Oh, je t'en prie" fit Draco en baillant. "Ne me dis pas que tu es le Casanova de la tour Gryffondor, parce que je refuse tout simplement d'y croire. Tu étais aussi innocent que l'agneau qui vient de naître. Tu n'as même jamais été embrassé, alors..." 

"_Toi_ non plus, imbécile. Tu n'as même pas été capable d'enlever mon t-shirt sans en faire tout un foin" 

"Oui, certes. Il y a à travailler sur certains points, je le reconnais. Les t-shirts peuvent être délicats à manier, surtout les vieilles choses flottantes que tu portes" 

"Les chemises en soie ne sont pas plus faciles, tu sais. Elles peuvent être affreusement glissantes. Souviens-toi en la prochaine fois que tu en mets une" 

"Tu veux dire que tu veux que je me mette à porter des vêtements qui s'enlèvent facilement, juste pour ta convenance?" 

Harry gloussa. "Est-ce que tu ferais ça pour _moi_?" 

'Oh oui. Ca et même plus. Tant qu'elles sont chics et hors de prix, je porterai les chemises que tu veux" 

"Je crois que je te préfère sans t-shirt, à vrai dire" fit Harry, en rougissant. 

"Quoi, tu veux dire, comme _ça_?" demanda Draco en riant, tout en faisant passer son t-shirt par-dessus sa tête et en le jetant sur l'autre lit. 

"Oui. _Exactement_ comme ça" répondit Harry avec un sourire. 

"Eh ben dis donc, Harry. _Exigeant_, hein?" 

"Je pourrais exiger encore bien plus, tu sais" murmura Harry. 

"Comme quoi?" 

"Comme, peut-être que je te préfère aussi sans jean" 

"Quoi, sans _ce _jean?". Draco regarda Harry droit dans les yeux tout en désignant le jean qu'il portait avec ses deux mains. 

"Euh, oui. C'est lui l'objet incriminé, j'en suis certain" 

"As-tu la moindre idée de combien il coûte? Et tu veux que je m'en débarrasse, comme s'il ne valait rien?" 

"C'est tout à fait ça, oui" 

"Très bien, je me range à ton idée" fit Draco, en débouclant sa ceinture. "Mais uniquement si tu te débarrasses aussi de cet horrible truc que tu appelles jean" 

"D'accord. Il est assez affreux, je sais. Ce n'est pas ma faute si la plupart de mes vêtements me viennent de mon cousin stupide et obèse" 

"Si c'est ta faute. Tu as un coffre rempli d'or, tu te souviens? Pourquoi ne t'achètes-tu pas des vêtements qui te vont correctement?" 

"Euh, eh ben..." 

"Eh ben quoi?" 

"Je _déteste_ faire du shopping" 

Draco vacilla légèrement. "_Tu détestes faire du shopping_?" 

"Dans le mille, Sherlock" 

"Qui?" 

"Laisse tomber. En plus, ma tante se demanderait d'où ça viendrait. Elle croit que je n'ai pas le moindre penny" 

"Pas le moindre_ penny_?" 

"Pas une Noise" 

"Elle n'est pas au courant de la fortune de tes parents?" 

"Doux Jesus, non. Elle la réclamerait toute entière pour m'avoir laissé dormir dans le placard sous l'escalier" 

"Même en pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps à l'idée du jeune Potter grandissant dans la misère moldue, je n'arrive quand même pas à me faire à l'idée que tu détestes faire du shopping" 

"C'est la vérité. Faire Face A Un Danger Inconcevable ou Faire Du Shopping Avec Tante Pétunia, je sais ce que je choisirais à tous les coups" 

"Ah. Et faire du shopping avec quelqu'un d'autre?" 

"Comme qui?" 

"Comme quelqu'un qui a beaucoup plus de goût que toi" 

"Ca me paraît fascinant. Tu penses à quelqu'un en particulier?" 

"Peut-être bien, bien que la vue de ces vêtements m'empêche de réfléchir clairement à la question" 

"Oh. Il faut mieux les enlever alors" 

"Ca m'a l'air d'être une bonne idée. Tu es peut-être maigre, et un peu ébouriffé sur les bords, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que tu va être bien mieux sans" 

"Eh ben dis donc. _Exigeant_, hein?" 

"Oh oui, Harry. Oui, en effet. Et je pourrais exiger encore bien plus" 

"Comme quoi?". Harry enleva son pantalon et ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux l'un en face de l'autre, vêtus seulement de leur boxer. 

"Nouveau sous-vêtement. Enfin, pour toi je veux dire. Tu es ridicule là-dedans. On y tiendrait deux; c'est un miracle qu'il ne tombe pas" 

"Deux?" 

"Parfaitement" 

"Deux? Tu es sûr?" 

"Absolument. Je le parierais" 

"Combien?" 

"Quoi?" 

"Combien d'argent tu parierais qu'il y a de la place pour deux personnes dans ce boxer?" 

"Oh. Je ne parierais pas quelque chose d'aussi vulgaire que de l'_argent_" 

"Tu parierais quoi alors?" 

"Quelque chose de bien plus intéressant. Comme par exemple, si j'ai tort, je t'achèterai un nouveau sous-vêtement. Si j'ai raison, ça sera toi qui le paieras. Mais, dans tous les cas, c'est moi qui le choisirai" 

"Oh. Donc c'est _toi_ qui seras mon nouveau partenaire de shopping alors? 

"Personne d'autre ne s'est proposé, si je ne m'abuse" 

"Hmmm. Il se peut que tu aies raison. Hermione est bonne pour les livres, et Ron est génial en ce qui concerne les balais, mais...les sous-vêtements? Je crois que tu viens de te trouver un boulot" 

"Youpi" 

"Plus la peine de parier de toutes façons" 

"Pourquoi?" 

"Parce que tu as parfaitement raison. Je ne vais pas parier là-dessus. Il y a sans aucun doute assez de place pour deux là-dedans" fit Harry en tirant l'élastique du boxer gris élimé sur une dizaine de centimètres. 

Draco jeta un coup d'oeil interrogateur à l'intérieur. "Oh oui. Au moins deux. Mais il y a un peu moins de place que d'habitude" 

"Seulement un peu moins?" 

Draco rit. "Même moi je ne réagirai pas à cette pique-là, Harry" 

"Balivernes. Je vois bien que tu réagis en ce moment même" 

"Ben, c'est pas ma faute. C'est ce boxer. Il est étrangement troublant" 

"Oh. Peut-être que je ferais mieux de l'enlever dans ce cas. Passe-moi mon pyjama" 

"Pas question" 

"Pourquoi?" 

"Parce que je vais te le faire enlever en moins de cinq minutes" 

"Cinq? Disons deux" 

"Mince alors. _Exigeant_, hein?" 

**** 

Ils avaient eu une drôle de journée. Après les événements incroyables du week-end, le fait de se retrouver à nouveau face à face avec les choses terre-à-terre les avait laissés un peu à plat, même en tenant compte de la nature de plus en plus physique de leur relation. Madame Pomfresh les avait réveillés vers midi, avait failli avoir une attaque en les trouvant endormis sans pyjamas, et avait ensuite exigé qu'ils recommencent à se conduire comme de véritables élèves. 

"Le repas de midi", fit-elle, furibonde, "sera servi à _midi_. Et il sera _consommé_, pas mis dans un coin de l'assiette pour donner l'air d'en avoir mangé" 

Harry prit un air coupable. 

"Le repos" poursuivit-elle d'un ton féroce, "sera pris la _nuit_. Habillés d'un vêtement de nuit convenable. Je refuse de vous voir paresser comme deux playboys décadents" 

Draco ouvrit la bouche, mais avant même que la réplique qu'il avait préparée, quelle qu'elle soit, soit sortie de sa bouche, Harry lui avait donné un coup de coude et Pomfresh était repartie sur sa lancée. 

"Le souper" continua-t-elle, se laissant totalement emporter par son sujet, "sera servi dans la _soirée_, et non pas à minuit ni à n'importe quelle heure de votre choix. Et je vais commencer à limiter le flux constant de vos invités aux heures des repas. La raison pour laquelle vous êtes ici est pour vous reposer, retrouver votre appétit et vos habitudes de sommeil. Le fait d'avoir Weasley et Granger qui traînent ici n'apporte aucun bienfait" 

Harry eut l'air un peu vexé. Il adorait manger avec les trois personnes qui comptaient plus que tout pour lui. 

"Le petit-déjeuner" claironna-t-elle, sera-" 

"Servi dans la _matinée_" proposa innocemment Draco. "C'est un bon plan, à mon avis. Tu n'es pas d'accord, Harry?" 

Elle regarda les deux garçons. Ils se retenaient tous les deux de rire, et soudainement elle s'adoucit et poussa un profond soupir. 

"J'ai vraiment _hâte_ que vous sortiez d'ici, vous deux" capitula-t-elle, bonne enfant. "Mais jusqu'à ce que ce jour glorieux arrive, j'aimerai que vous essayez de remettre un peu d'ordre dans vos vies. Sinon, j'irai simplement demander aux professeurs McGonagall et Rogue de le faire pour vous" 

"Euh, je crois qu'on préfère le faire à _notre _manière" marmonna Harry. 

"Bien. Vous pouvez commencer par vous lever et vous habiller, puis par manger votre repas, et à ne pas songer à retourner au lit avant au moins dix heures du soir. On aurait pu croire qu'avec tous vos talents vous auriez pu être capables d'au moins _ça_" 

Dans l'après-midi, McGonagall les avait fait prendre des notes sur les trucs les plus ennuyeux qui soient, qu'ils avaient supposé liés à la transformation en Animagus (bien qu'il soit difficile de voir comment) et Rogue leur avait demandé d'écrire des douzaines et des douzaines de procédures de Potions, sans autre but, semblait-il, de les tenir occupés. 

"C'est pire que d'être en cours" grommela Harry en griffonnant sur un morceau de parchemin. 

"Tu as une écriture affreuse" fit Draco d'un ton neutre, tout en admirant son écriture soigneuse. "Regarde comme la mienne est régulière" 

"Ce n'est pas de la régularité, c'est de la maniaquerie" fit Harry, essayant de ne pas envier la grâce innée de la main leste et élégante de Draco. "Nom d'un chien!" 

"Quoi?" demanda Draco, alarmé. 

"Tu es gaucher! Comment ça se fait que je n'ai pas remarqué ça plus tôt?" 

Draco renifla. "Peut-être parce que tu n'es pas très perspicace. Et de toutes façons, ma mère dit que les gauchers sont des êtres à part, avec un don artistique, beaucoup de talent et de créativité, et que je devrais être content de ne pas être comme les autres" 

"Ce sont des conneries" déclara Harry. "C'est juste un mythe perpétué par les parents de gauchers. Tous les droitiers savent la vérité: les gauchers sont mal intégrés à la société et solitaires, ils passent souvent trop de temps dans les magasins et sont obsédés par leurs cheveux, et très souvent ils sur compensent le fait qu'ils soient gauchers en développant une écriture qu'ils croient particulière, mais en laquelle tous les droitiers peuvent voir en un clin d'oeil qu'elle est simplement tarabiscotée, maniaque et un peu snob" 

Les yeux de Draco s'ouvrirent en grand, preuve de sa stupéfaction, puis il sourit en voyant Harry rire silencieusement à sa scandaleuse diatribe. 

"Eh bien, je préfère mon style au tien. Regarde-le donc" 

Ils regardèrent tous deux le rouleau de Harry. 

"Qu'est-ce que ce mot veut dire, par exemple?" s'enquit Draco. 

"Euh, _passion_" fit Harry. "Comme dans fleur de la passion. C'est évident. Regarde, voici le P, et les deux S, c'est on ne peut plus clair" 

"Et celui-là alors?" 

"Vapeur, bien sûr" répondit Harry. "T'es aveugle?" 

"Et celui-là?" 

"Euh, _chaud_..." 

"Ah. T'es sûr que c'est de Potions que tu parles là? Ca me paraît mal fichu" 

Quelque chose changea dans l'atmosphère lorsqu'ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Harry se rendit compte que Draco avait parfaitement su lire son écriture dès le départ. 

"Est-ce que tu essaierais de suggérer quelque chose?" 

"Oui" répondit Draco, les yeux brillants. 

Les Potions furent oubliées pour un temps. 

**** 

Dès que Sirius entra dans leur petit royaume, un peu plus tard cet après-midi là, 

Harry sut exactement ce qu'il allait dire. Il y avait quelque chose dans son regard que Harry reconnut immédiatement. 

"Tu t'en vas, hein?" fit Harry d'un ton accusateur, avant même que Sirius n'ait parlé. 

"Harry" dit Sirius d'une voix douce. "Prends la Cape. On va faire un tour dehors" 

Draco fut instantanément sur le qui-vive. 

"Je peux venir moi aussi?" demanda-t-il d'une toute petite voix, tout en se maudissant pour son ton pathétique et geignard. 

"Ce n'est rien de spécial, Draco, je t'assure. J'ai simplement envie de parler à mon filleul avant de partir. Nous ne serons pas long, promis" 

"Mais...s'il est...Je ne peux pas..." 

"Sirius, il devient tout...si, tu vois, si je suis..." 

"Est-ce que vous avez tout un coup perdu la possibilité de vous exprimer correctement, tous les deux?" 

Harry regarda Draco, puis se dirigea vers lui et le serra étroitement contre lui. Il y avait tellement de choses désormais qui le faisaient se rendre compte de combien il aimait Draco, et cet aspect de leur relation était probablement celui qui le faisait le plus souffrir intérieurement. "On ne sera pas long, _promis_" murmura-t-il dans le cou de Draco. "Attends un tout petit peu. Et quand je reviendrai, on pourra se mettre dix minutes bien au chaud au lit, serrés l'un contre l'autre, quoi que Pomfresh en pense. Et souviens-toi que pendant chaque seconde que je serai hors de cette pièce, je penserai à toi et attendrai avec impatience de revenir. D'accord? D'accord, Draco, _mon amour_?". Les mots 'mon amour' étaient étrangers aux lèvres de Harry, mais il les employa quand même, et Draco apprécia ce geste autant que ce que Harry avait fait les jours précédents. Harry sentit que Draco fut quelque peu calmé par cela, et lui offrit un autre geste, plus gros, pour convaincre Draco qu'il pensait ce qu'il disait. 

Ca n'avait jamais été un secret, évidemment, comment cela aurait-il pu l'être? Aucun des membres du Petit Comité ne se faisait d'illusions sur la nature exacte de la relation entre Harry et Draco. Bon sang, c'était le Nuage Ecarlate après tout. Mais à part être vus en train de dormir l'un à côté de l'autre, ils n'avaient jamais voulu que quiconque soit témoin de quelque chose de plus personnel. Et à présent, Harry se disait qu'il était temps que cela change, et il se déplaça pour embrasser Draco, un baiser appuyé, profond, rempli de tendresse, alors que Sirius se tenait à quelques mètres d'eux. L'anxiété de Draco diminua davantage tandis que Harry se donnait corps et âme dans ce baiser, juste pour montrer, pour essayer de prouver, qu'il reviendrait, et qu'il voulait revenir autant que Draco ne voulait pas qu'il parte. 

Sirius ne fut pas décontenancé, au contraire, il les regarda faire sans aucune gêne. Harry ressemblait tellement à James que ça lui brisait presque le coeur de regarder, mais il regarda quand même, sachant instinctivement que ce baiser était important _à cause_ de sa présence. Son esprit remonta le temps, redécouvrant des souvenirs qu'il préférait ne pas explorer, mais la souffrance qu'il éprouvait quant à la perte de James et Lily était toujours beaucoup plus grande quand il était avec Harry. 

Comme ils auraient été fiers de lui. Comme ils se seraient réjouis de son bonheur. Sirius se souvenait d'avoir regardé James embrasser Lily de la même façon, des milliers de fois, sans se soucier du lieu où ils se trouvaient ni des personnes qui les accompagnaient, car eux aussi avaient vécu un amour qui s'était étendu sur tout ce qui les entourait. Les sentiments pénibles qui se déclenchèrent par la symétrie du couple en face de lui et des amis qu'il ne pourrait jamais revoir le submergèrent presque. C'était _lui_ qui serait fier de Harry à présent; c'était _lui_ qui se réjouirait du bonheur de Harry et Draco. Harry ne pouvait pas recevoir ces choses-là de ses parents. Sirius savait qu'il devrait s'occuper d'eux lui-même, et qu'il le voulait, et que même s'il essayait, il ne pourrait pas ne pas le faire. 

Harry et Draco finirent par se séparer et Harry se balança sur ses talons. 

C'était juste un mouvement minuscule, mais qui envoya une autre pique douloureuse à Sirius. _James _faisait tout le temps ça. C'était quelque chose dont il ne se serait jamais souvenu, jamais. Peut-être même qu'il ne l'avait jamais consciemment remarqué quand James et Lily étaient en vie. Mais le fait de voir ce geste maintenant, de voir Harry tellement submergé par les émotions que lui avaient procuré ce baiser qu'il chancelait légèrement comme s'il était déséquilibré par un vent inexistant, obligea Sirius à se détourner pour refouler ses larmes. Des années et des années dignes de pleurs, et à présent, ça le déchirait presque; tout cela parce que le fils de ses meilleurs amis avait si manifestement trouvé le même amour que ses parents avaient partagé, le même amour qui avait été la cause de l'existence même de Harry 

Il se calma puis fit un sourire radieux au couple, qui le regardait aussi nerveusement que deux vilains garçons pris en train de chaparder des pommes. 

Harry se dit que le sourire de Sirius était plus qu'un simple sourire. C'était sa permission. C'était son approbation. C'était...sa bénédiction. Et Harry sut à ce moment-là comment il pouvait apaiser Draco encore davantage. Cela devait devenir _officiel_. Et une seule personne pouvait le rendre possible. 

"Sirius" fit Harry d'une voix rauque. "Euh...J'ai quelque chose à dire" 

Sirius resta silencieux. Il savait ce qui allait venir. Cependant, Draco n'en avait pas la moindre idée. 

"Je voudrais te présenter Draco Malfoy. Je l'aime, et...je vais passer le reste de ma vie avec lui" 

Draco fut sur le point de dire: _ne fais pas l'idiot, évidemment que je sais qui c'est, on s'est déjà rencontrés, on a discuté pendant que tu étais dans le coma_, et une douzaine d'autres choses encore, mais Sirius s'avança et lui tendit la main, et la véritable signification des paroles de Harry lui devint claire comme de l'eau de roche. 

Il serra la main de Sirius d'une main ferme et masculine, conscient que dans cet instant il devait être _vrai_, qu'il ne devait pas avoir l'air d'être le petit enfant gâté, arrogant et vaniteux que le monde croyait qu'il était, mais qu'il devait être quelqu'un de bien, et de _méritant_. Et il savait également que grâce à Harry, il allait vraiment devenir cet homme-là, et qu'il se réjouissait de ces changements. 

"Ravi de vous connaître, monsieur" déclara-t-il, d'une voix claire et dépourvue de toute fioritures; une voix que Harry n'avait jamais entendue auparavant. "Votre filleul est absolument tout pour moi. J'espère que vous serez aussi heureux pour nous que nous le sommes" 

Sirius acquiesça. "J'en suis certain" répondit-il en souriant chaleureusement. 

Puis l'étrange formalité du moment disparut, et Sirius les rapprocha de lui et les étreignit tous les deux en même temps. Draco était envahi de mille et une pensées à la fois: comme c'était merveilleux de la part de Harry d'avoir fait ça pour lui; comme Sirius était génial; comme il avait envie d'être véritablement digne de Harry; combien il aimait Harry, et combien il serait malheureux sans lui; combien il avait changé, la vie avait changé, depuis ces dernières semaines. 

Et...combien il redoutait son retour dans le dortoir de Serpentard, quand cela se produirait; comme il avait peu de choses en commun à présent avec ses 'amis' Serpentards, et comme ce serait impossible désormais de retourner avec eux, même s'il aurait dû en avoir envie; comme c'était ridicule d'imaginer qu'une scène semblable à celle-ci serait possible; comme il était malheureusement très peu probable qu'il ait jamais la chance de dire, fièrement: _Mère, voici Harry Potter, je l'aime et je vais passer le reste de ma vie avec lui_. 

Est-ce qu'il pourrait un jour avoir Harry à dîner dans sa propre maison, coucher avec lui dans son propre lit? Est-ce que leurs parents allaient être complètement absents de leur vie, tout le temps? Est-ce que Sirius et les Weasley allaient être les personnes les plus proches d'une famille qu'il allait avoir? Est-ce qu'il y avait même une garantie que le reste des Weasley l'acceptent? 

Draco savait qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer, mais il s'en fichait. Mais il réussit tout juste à retenir ses larmes jusqu'à ce que Harry et Sirius aient quitté la pièce. 

Tout juste. 

**** 

Les deux personnes se rassirent dans les deux meilleurs fauteuils du bureau. Un feu brûlait doucement dans le foyer, diffusant ainsi une chaleur magique dans les os des personnes ayant assez de chance pour pouvoir se détendre sur ces sièges. Un silence confortable s'était installé à ce point de la discussion. Il était près de minuit. 

"Je ne peux vous dire à quel point j'ai apprécié votre présence en ces lieux durant ces quelques semaines" finit par dire Dumbledore. "Je suis certain que la transition de Harry en a été d'autant plus facile" 

"Et je vous suis reconnaissant d'avoir pris des risques terribles en me permettant d'être ici, Albus. Mais comme nous le savons tous deux, les problèmes externes à cette enceinte magique requièrent mon retour dès que possible" 

Sirius but une gorgée de whisky. 

"En fait, je pense que Harry s'en est très bien sorti" déclara-t-il après un temps d'arrêt. "C'est Draco qui m'inquiète le plus. Il semble dépendre totalement de Harry. Harry et moi sommes allés faire un tour dehors cet après-midi, juste pour se dire au revoir, et Draco a été étrangement bouleversé à l'idée d'être séparé de lui, même pendant peu de temps" 

"Combien de temps êtes-vous restés dehors avec Harry?" 

"Pas longtemps, une heure environ, peut-être un peu plus" 

"Et dans quel état était Draco quand vous êtes rentrés?" 

"Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas raccompagné Harry; j'ai pensé que c'était mieux que je ne sois pas présent lors de leurs retrouvailles" 

Dumbledore sourit. "Vous êtes un bon parrain pour ce garçon, Sirius. J'espère seulement que vous ne finirez pas par jouer le rôle de parrain pour les deux" 

"Et Lucius, alors?" demanda Sirius après un moment de réflexion. "Et Narcissa? Quelle va être leur réaction, d'après vous?" 

"Pas une explosion de joie, j'imagine" fit le Directeur, songeur. "Tout dépendra si leur amour pour leur fils est plus grand que leur amour pour...d'autres choses. Et je n'ai aucun moyen de le savoir. Peut-être que seul Draco le sait. Ou peut-être même pas" 

Le feu crépita subitement, et Fumseck hérissa ses plumes de contentement. La lueur du foyer miroita brièvement à travers la pièce, puis redevint immobile. 

"Avez-vous vu le livre?". La voix de Sirius était douce, mais inquiète. 

"Non. Il est dans le coffre de l'école à Gringotts. Mais Hagrid l'a vu. Il l'a feuilleté avant de le laisser là-bas. Il dit qu'il est à peu près tel que dans votre souvenir, et qu'en fait la plupart des pages sont remplies. Mais il n'a fait qu'y jeter un coup d'oeil; il a dit que c'était trop douloureux de regarder" 

"Qu'est-ce que nous devrions en faire, selon vous?" 

"Pour être franc, je n'avais d'autre plan que de l'enlever du Manoir Malfoy". Il fit une pause. "Qu'est-ce que nous devrions en faire, selon _vous_?" finit-il par demander. 

"Il appartient à Harry, et à personne d'autre. C'est lui qui doit décider quoi en faire. Je pense que nous devrions lui donner" 

"Vous avez probablement raison. Mais je voudrai alors l'examiner moi-même avant de lui révéler son existence. Et je suis inquiet de voir que Harry est encore autant vulnérable émotionnellement. Même s'il ne représente pas de danger pour lui, un souvenir de James et Lily de cette importance pourrait l'écraser. Et ça pourrait le faire revenir dans l'état qu'il était il y a quelques semaines" 

"Je me suis inquiété moi aussi à ce sujet. Mais je pense que si nous pensions ça, nous sous-estimerions Harry. Je sais que nous sommes tous très protecteurs envers lui, c'est naturel, mais songez à tout ce qu'il a déjà affronté et à quel point il nous a stupéfaits par sa résistance. Il a droit à ce livre, et il devrait l'avoir, à mon avis" 

"Mais comment?". Dumbledore semblait plus vieux que jamais aux yeux de Sirius, les sillons de son visage ressortant sèchement à la lumière vacillante du feu, les volutes de fumée de sa pipe rendant sa silhouette vague et embrumée. "Comment? A quel moment? Avec quelle explication?". Ses questions étaient rhétoriques, celles d'un vieil homme réfléchissant à voix haute. 

Mais Sirius lui répondit. 

"Ce livre ne peut provenir que d'une seule personne, s'il doit être officiellement retourné à son propriétaire. Donnez-le à Draco pour qu'il décide de la meilleure façon pour Harry de le recevoir. Il connaît Harry mieux que personne désormais" 

Dumbledore hocha lentement la tête, sans un mot. C'était un hochement d'approbation, de triste réserve, de regret lointain. Mais il savait que Sirius avait raison. 

"Il faudra s'en occuper avec beaucoup de délicatesse" ajouta-t-il. "Ce sera difficile pour Draco, vu la provenance du livre" 

Le silence s'installa à nouveau. 

"Je parlerai à Draco un peu avant la fin du trimestre" déclara Dumbledore. "Et j'enverrai Hagrid le récupérer après qu'il ait fait monter les élèves dans le Poudlard Express. Ensuite, nous verrons. Et nous devons espérer que cela ne peine pas Draco autant que cela puisse bouleverser Harry. Mais vous avez raison, vous avez raison. C'est le seul moyen" 

Sirius enleva la pipe de la main du vieil homme lorsqu'il se rendit compte que celui-ci s'était assoupi. 

Il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à la pièce, réfléchissant aux événements des dernières semaines. Harry était aussi solide qu'ils étaient en droit d'attendre, de cela il en était certain. 

D'autres problèmes requéraient son attention à présent. Il vida son verre de whisky et quitta à contrecoeur la sécurité des fauteuils, du feu, et de l'école. 

**** 

__

_Voilà!! Le chapitre est enfin fini!! Je m'excuse encore pour tout ce retard, et j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience! La suite viendra plus rapidement, promis!!_


	16. La chose la plus difficile à faire

_Bonjour à tous! J'ai été plus rapide cette fois, hein? Vous allez enfin savoir en quels animaux se transforment Harry et Draco! Des idées? _

_Si ça vous intéresse, j'ai commencé une nouvelle traduction (Harry/Draco évidemment) qui s'appelle "Malfoy, Détective Privé"._

_Merci à vous, chers revieweurs, vous êtes adorables! FF.net a encore déconné, donc il se peut que je n'aie pas reçu toutes les reviews! Si je n'ai pas répondu à quelqu'un, je m'en excuse!_

**_Chen_**: oui, c'est vrai que c'est long et que des fois j'ai envie de tout jeter par la fenêtre, mais bon, moi aussi j'ai envie de savoir la fin de l'histoire lol. Je lis au fur et à mesure que je traduis, pour me garder le suspense. Voilà! 

**_Jamian_**: ah, ce problème du tutoiement/vouvoiement...En fait, j'ai décidé d'appliquer une méthode simple et qui me semble assez logique: quand les profs appellent les élèves par leur nom de famille, ce qui se fait généralement en public ou lorsqu'ils sont énervés, je les fais vouvoyer, et quand ils les appellent par leur prénom, ce qui arrive toujours dans un cadre intimiste, je les fais tutoyer...Voilà! J'espère que Ze Pinaillor est satisfait de ma réponse lol. 

**_LolieShing_**: bon alors je te dis bonjour en italien ('bongiorno!') et en grec ('calimera!'), ça te convient? lol. Désolée pour le retard du chapitre 15, je me rattrape en mettant la suite beaucoup plus rapidement. Oui, je fais très attention à l'orthographe, car étant une pure littéraire, ce serait un comble de mettre en ligne un truc bourré de fautes! Mais personne n'est infaillible, et il peut parfois y en avoir une ou deux...Oui, le coup du 'exigeant, hein?' était vraiment tordant. Merci de me soutenir, c'est très gentil à toi. Bisous. 

**_Umbre77_**: ouah, là encore, quelle review!! C'est vrai que c'est super tard (ou tôt!), 4 heures du matin! Tu as du mal à t'endormir? Je connais ça...Oui, moi aussi je connais ce petit truc qui permet d'afficher les dernières nouveautés, c'est bien pratique. Bonne chance pour ton rattrapage, ne te décourage pas et je suis sûre que ça se passera bien^^. Merci pour tout, tout ce que tu me dis me fait tellement plaisir! Je suis heureuse d'apporter un peu de bonheur aux gens! J'ai reçu une review récemment d'une personne qui me remerciait de traduire cette fic parce que ça lui permettait d'oublier ces problèmes pendant un moment. Ca m'a beaucoup émue. C'est vrai que pour Superman, Harry et Hermione partent dans un délire pas possible, c'est affolant lol. Ouais, 'mignons' est l'adjectif qui correspond le mieux à Harry et Draco!! Il y a aussi 'trognons' qui est pas mal! Pas trop de nouvelles de Sirius dans ce chapitre, mais il va bien, je te rassure. Tu as deviné juste pour les problèmes qui vont survenir; rien qu'avec le titre, tu dois être renseignée! Finalement, je continue les trads, comme tu as dû le voir, mais en espaçant un peu plus les délais: un chapitre par semaine, c'est correct, non? Ouah, je suis flattée que tu aies emmené Obsession avec toi en vacances. C'était mes débuts, j'étais jeune à l'époque...lol. Surtout qu'en plus tu l'as emmenée avec Mémento, qui est une fic remarquable et que j'aime beaucoup. Bisous et à bientôt j'espère! 

**_Jenali_**: contente que ça te plaise toujours autant! Le délai est beaucoup moins long pour ce chapitre, j'espère que ça te convient? Ne t'inquiète pas, je termine toujours ce que j'ai commencé, donc je finirai de traduire cette fic! 

**_Mangafana_**: oui, le livre est très important dans l'histoire, mais il n'en est pas question dans ce chapitre. Je trouve que tu as plutôt bien résumé la longue discussion de Harry et Draco lol. Ne t'inquiète pas, Sirius va revenir, mais pas dans ce chapitre. Ouais, Ron est un peu long à la détente lol. Bah, tu sais, les délires (comme sur Superman) ne sont des fois pas super drôles, à part pour ceux qui sont dedans! Merci pour tes félicitations pour mon année, ça me touche. Je me repose, certes, mais je traduis un peu quand même! C'est normal qu'ils sortent d'abord le livre en anglais, parce que l'auteur est anglaise tout de même! Mais bon, le livre en français sort le 3 décembre, ce n'est pas très loin, non?^^. Bises. PS: tu ne m'embêtes jamais! 

**_Mylennia_**: je finis toujours ce que j'ai commencé, c'est une question de respect, donc tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je terminerai cette fic, même si je mets très longtemps!! Mais bon, cette 'pause' a été plus ou moins indépendante de ma volonté...C'est la vie. Comme il ne reste que deux chapitres après celui-là (eh oui!), je pense que j'aurai terminé cette fic fin août au plus tard. Heureuse? Le fameux livre ne fait pas d'apparition dans ce chapitre, désolée! Bye! 

**_Pomme_**: merci! Il ne reste que deux chapitres après celui-ci, donc c'est bientôt la fin...Merci pour ta compréhension! Voici la suite! 

**_Saael'_**: merci de prendre le temps de me reviewer avec de partir en vacances! Si ça se trouve, quand tu reviendras, la fic sera terminée! Tu auras de la lecture comme ça! Merci pour tout et bonnes vacances! Bisous. 

**_Enishi_**: merci à toi, je suis très flattée par ta proposition! Cependant, je ne peux malheureusement pas accepter, parce que je pense que je n'aurais pas assez de temps à consacrer à votre groupe et je trouve que ce n'est pas la peine d'y adhérer si c'est pour ne pas y participer...J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas, surtout. Merci encore de me l'avoir proposé, c'est très gentil à toi. Bises et à bientôt. 

**_Alana Chantelune_**: je suis vraiment ravie que cette fic te plaise, surtout que tu détestes normalement les Harry/Draco, donc ça n'a pas dû t'être facile au début...oui, c'est vrai que Aidan Lynch a vraiment un talent extraordinaire, et que cette fic est superbe. J'espère simplement arriver à retranscrire le plus justement possible la beauté du texte. 

**_Nicolina_**: oui, j'ai bien vu tout de suite que tu t'étais trompée de fic lol. Surtout que Baby Dracky est une très bonne amie et que j'adore ses fics, donc j'ai tout de suite reconnu à qui était réellement destiné cette review! Ce n'est pas grave du tout que tu ne m'aies pas reviewé au dernier chapitre! Ce n'est pas obligatoire! Mais ça me fait tout de même très plaisir! Draco et Harry? Coquins? Bah, ils s'amusent un peu, c'est tout! lol. Merci pour tous tes compliments, et j'espère que la suite te plaira autant. 

**_Solenia_**: merci pour ta review, j'ai très bien compris le message! Je continue, pas de soucis! Voici la suite! 

**_Artémis_**: c'est beau, hein? On va devenir affreusement fleur bleue, à force, c'est horrible!! lol. Vi vi, je t'assure, le chapitre 15 faisait bien 27 pages! Par contre, celui-ci est plus court...mais il est tout de même d'une taille respectable! Bises et merci! 

**_Maria Ferrari_**: ton Sevy apparaît dans ce chapitre, mais bon, on n'en sait pas plus sur le fameux "Severus et...", enfin, on ne sait pas le nom, en tout cas, mais il parle un peu de son expérience du Nuage Ecarlate par des moyens détournés ...Ouais, j'ai adoré le départ de Batman et Robin! Vi, Draco devient tout tremblant s'il est séparé de Harry...moi je veux bien lui tenir compagnie s'il veut...en tout bien tout honneur, bien entendu (qui a dit 'menteuse'??? C'est vrai quoi, je suis bien trop vieille pour lui, enfin!!). Tiens, c'est marrant que tu aies pensé à une fouine pour Draco, tu sauras pourquoi en lisant! Je suis entièrement d'accord sur ce que dit Draco à propos des gauchers, parce que moi aussi je suis gauchère!!!! LOL. Pour la réaction de Lulu et Narc', comme tu les appelles, tu en as une ébauche, mais ce n'est pas exactement sur Harry et Draco...enfin, tu verras bien!! Merci beaucoup pour ces commentaires très intéressants, j'aime beaucoup les lire! Bises! 

**_Kaima_**: je t'ai écoutée, tu as vu? Je n'ai mis qu'une semaine, c'est pas beaucoup, hein? Et la suite arrivera à peu près au même rythme. Bye! 

**_Okami-chan_**: oooohhh, merci beaucoup!! La meilleure?? C'est très flatteur! Moi je trouve qu'il y a pas mal de maladresses, mais bon...c'est très gentil quand même de ta part! J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas (tant l'histoire que la traduction). Bye! 

**_Mara_**: ton message m'a beaucoup touchée, car je suis heureuse de pouvoir te faire oublier tes problèmes, même si ce n'est qu'un court instant. Pourquoi je n'aime pas Ron? Bah, je le trouve un peu benêt, et parfois ça m'énerve, mais ça va un peu mieux maintenant, parce que je trouve que Rupert Grint, l'acteur qui l'incarne dans les films, est très drôle, donc ça passe mieux. Voilà! Bises. 

**_Nagisa Moon_**: alors, bonnes vacances? Contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu. Pour les Animagus, tu as la réponse dans ce chapitre. Tu me diras ce que tu en penses? Pour la réaction des parents et pour le livre, ce n'est pas vraiment dans ce chapitre, même s'il y a effectivement une réaction de Lucius, mais pas sur ce que l'on croit...Gros bisous et si tu souhaites m'écrire, n'hésite pas! 

**_Falyla_**: coucou! Tu vas bien? Merci à toi! Les chapitres suivants seront plus rapides à venir (enfin, il n'y a pas de mal!). NON??? Adriano plongé dans L+S??? Ouah!! Tu me diras ces impressions, hein?? Gros bisous et à bientôt! 

**_Babydracky_**: coucou choupi!! Oui, Ron est assez long à la détente, il faut bien le dire! Merci de m'avoir laissé un petit mot, ça me fait bien plaisir! Gros gros bisous!! 

**_Imoen_**: merci d'avoir lu toutes mes traductions! Et puis merci pour tous tes compliments! *devient toute rouge*. Je suis contente que ce que je fais te plaise, même si je trouve que c'est loin d'être parfait! Voici la suite! Bye! 

_****_

_****_CHAPITRE 16: LA CHOSE LA PLUS DIFFICILE A FAIRE

Le professeur Albus Dumbledore, le Plus Grand Directeur Que Poudlard Ait Jamais Eu, s'assit pour réfléchir au dernier problème en date. Il y avait une semaine environ que Sirius avait quitté le château. Le dîner était passé depuis quelque temps, mais il n'était pas assez tard, lui semblait-il, pour le thé. 

Il retournait encore et encore la nouvelle dans sa tête tout en étudiant scrupuleusement le texte exact du dernier message de Arthur Weasley, délivré par un hibou du Ministère environ une heure plus tôt. Malgré cela, il était difficile de l'interpréter autrement qu'une nouvelle épouvantable et, sentant soudainement le poids des ans, il prit la Pensine, posa sa baguette sur son front et enleva toutes les pensées concernant la lettre d'Arthur, puis déposa les filaments argentés dans le bol de pierre tout simple, parmi d'autres filaments qui y nageaient sans bruit. 

Il se dirigea lentement vers la fenêtre et pendant un moment, il parcourut du regard les terres entourant le château. Poudlard était un lieu si paisible, si loin des troubles du monde extérieur. _Mais encore combien de temps en restera-t-il ainsi éloigné? _Revenant à son bureau, il aperçut l'Orbis Ardens qui brillait de mille feux, comme elle le faisait toujours ces jours-ci. Il retira un bon nombre de pensées à propos de Harry et Draco, et il les ajouta également à la Pensine. 

Il se sentit tout à coup un peu mieux. 

_Je me demande si Minerva aurait envie d'une tasse de Earl Grey_, songea-t-il. 

Il poussa négligemment de sa baguette le néant fluide et filandreux de la Pensine. Puis il prit une plume et griffonna une note rapide à l'intention de Sirius confirmant leur arrangement qui disait que Sirius reviendrait voir Harry à Noël, une brève réponse au message d'Arthur Weasley de cet après-midi disant que le dernier problème en date avait sa totale attention, et une missive plus longue, aux mots expertement agencés, à Lucius Malfoy. Il se rassit, toujours en remuant doucement ses pensées de sa baguette dans le récipient en pierre devant lui. 

La Pensive n'avait pas l'air de fonctionner comme elle le devrait. Elle était sensé débarrasser l'esprit du désordre, permettant ainsi d'y revenir à tête reposée, sans être tiraillé par ça entre-temps; mais en fait, il lui semblait impossible de se sortir quoi que ce soit d'important de la tête. 

Il fit claquer sa langue, irrité. 

Puis il leva à nouveau sa baguette et retira une grosse pensée argentée concernant Lucius Malfoy et le livre récemment récupéré à la bibliothèque du Manoir Malfoy. La Pensine était presque pleine à présent. Il n'y aurait pas de la place pour beaucoup plus, mais...en avait-il enlevé assez pour être capable de se reposer un moment? 

Non. Il y avait quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose qui le préoccupait encore. Il regarda Fumseck quelques minutes de plus, puis sourit. 

Evidemment. Quand il s'était servi de la Pensine pour la première fois - oh, il lui semblait que cela remontait à des centaines d'années -, il avait crû que ça servait simplement à s'enlever le bric-à-brac de la vie de la tête jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne logique. Mais depuis lors, il s'était rendu compte qu'il était uniquement possible de s'enlever quelque chose de l'esprit _si l'on en était conscient_. Et c'était ça qui le troublait à présent: non pas quelque chose dont il était conscient, mais quelque chose dont il n'avait pas conscience. 

_Il va falloir que je jette un coup d'oeil à ce livre._

Il aurait dû s'arrêter là, mais son esprit alla plus loin. Dumbledore n'avait pas peur de regarder quoi que ce soit en face, mais il avait un affreux pressentiment à propos de ce qui pouvait être enfermé quelque part dans les pages de ce petit carnet. 

_Cela_ expliquerait certainement pourquoi Lucius l'avait pris. 

Il écrivit en hâte une courte lettre à Alastor Maugrey, puis se mit en route pour la Volière, avec sa correspondance. Il changea de direction en chemin et se dirigea vers le bureau de McGonagall en souriant. C'était sans aucun doute l'heure du thé à présent. 

**** 

La correspondance occupait l'esprit de beaucoup de monde ce jour-là. 

Draco était assis dans l'un de leurs fauteuils, et regardait Harry dormir paisiblement. Depuis qu'ils avaient dû se passer de potion du sommeil, Draco avait repris ses anciennes (avant les satyres) habitudes de sommeil, à savoir qu'il dormait à poings fermés et qu'il n'avait aucun réel problème à remplir la majorité des heures nocturnes par un sommeil de plomb. Mais l'insomnie de Harry mettait plus longtemps à disparaître, et il était souvent si fatigué les après-midi que Madame Pomfresh avait consenti à le laisser faire une sieste d'une heure ou deux s'il en éprouvait le besoin, mais seulement à condition que Draco ne se mette pas au lit avec lui. 

_Ca gâche tout_, songea Draco en souriant, puis il reporta son attention sur la lettre qu'il essayait d'écrire. 

Il en était à sa quatrième tentative; trois autres versions abandonnées gisaient froissées en boule sur le sol à côté de lui. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Il n'arrivait pas à aller plus loin que _Chers Mère et Père_... 

Après un temps, Essai n°4 fut abandonné de la même manière que les autres et Draco se tourna vers l'autre problème (légèrement moins important) qu'il avait en tête, prit un morceau de parchemin neuf et écrivit rapidement de sa main leste et élégante: 

_Cher Sirius,_

_Aidez-moi, je vous en prie! Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir offrir à Harry pour Noël? Il faut que ce soit quelque chose qui lui prouve à quel point je l'aime, mais à part une nouvelle garde-robe complète, tout ce à quoi je pense semble extravagant ou superflu. Je me demandais simplement si vous aviez une idée. J'espère que vous êtes sain et sauf. _

_Affectueusement, Draco_

Il se demanda brièvement si _affectueusement_ n'était pas une formule un peu trop féminine pour une lettre adressée à Sirius, mais il plia le message et le posa de côté pour le premier de leur hibou qui viendrait les voir. Puis il se dit _Aux chiottes Pomfresh_, ôta ses chaussures et se pelotonna contre Harry. 

**** 

"C'est une excellente idée" déclara Hermione avec conviction. "Il faut peaufiner un peu tout ça, et certains détails sont encore à mettre au point, mais c'est globalement excellent" 

"Ah ouais? Tu le penses vraiment?" demanda Ron, assez surpris. 

"Oui. Tu y as pensé tout seul? Un petit lapin intelligent, hein?" 

"Non" fit Ginny en riant. "Et comment des mots comme _petit_ et _lapin_ peuvent-ils bien se rapporter à cet imbécile de grande perche? Plus les jours passent, plus vous devenez gnan-gnan, vous deux!" 

"Du calme, Gin" intervint Seamus avec un sourire, paressant dans un des canapés de la salle commune de Gryffondor, les bras passés autour de la jeune rouquine. "On n'a pas envie de mettre l'embargo sur le gnangnantisme" 

"Oh, _s'il te plaît_" le coupa Neville en bâillant. "Où est-ce que t'as appris un mot comme _embargo_? Tu l'as découvert en fourrant ta langue dans l'oreille de Ginny, hein? Sinon, c'est une bonne idée. Bien joué, Ron" 

"Pourquoi _moi_ je ne reçois aucun crédit dans l'affaire?" s'écria Ginny, puis gloussa quand Seamus lui fit des chatouilles. 

Neville leva les yeux au ciel. 

"Ahh! C'est quoi le problème, Nevy? Tu te sens exclu?" fit Dean d'une voix mielleuse. "Tu veux un câlin?" 

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire, puis ils se levèrent pour aller souper. 

**** 

Depuis le départ de Sirius, il n'y avait pas eu d'autres révélations ahurissantes sur les pouvoirs magiques de Harry et Draco. 

Aucun d'eux n'avait de don particulier pour la Divination, selon Sybille Trelawney, qui avait fait une rare excursion hors de son nid pour rendre son verdict à Dumbledore. Celui avait sagement acquiescé, et avait intérieurement décidé de prendre contact avec une expert en la matière, Arabella Figg, qui pourrait confirmer ou infirmer cette déclaration. Cependant, faire venir Arabella à Poudlard allait être délicat; elle ne volait plus et détestait transplaner. Parmi les domaines de magie moins importants, l'Etude des Runes, l'Arithmancie et compagnie, ni Harry ni Draco n'avaient beaucoup de talent à la base, par conséquent Dumbledore ne fut pas très surpris d'apprendre qu'il n'y avait rien à rapporter qui sorte de l'ordinaire. Mais même sans cela, exploiter leurs talents à la baguette et contrôler leur don impressionnant en Enchantements s'avéraient être un travail à temps plein pour le Petit Comité, et Dumbledore se prit à oser être optimiste à propos...enfin, il arrivait à peine à y penser lui-même, mais optimiste à propos de ce qui inquiétait tant Arthur Weasley. 

Quand McGonagall lui avait fait part de son intention d'apprendre à Harry et Draco à devenir des Animagi, Dumbledore ne s'y était pas opposé. Il avait approuvé le fait que ce serait folie de ne pas poursuivre dans cette voie, mais l'avait entièrement laissée faire; après tout, elle était l'Animagus du corps enseignant. Elle l'avait tenu au courant des progrès accomplis, mais ils n'avaient pas été énormes étant donné que McGonagall faisait preuve à ce sujet d'une méticulosité qui impressionnait même Dumbledore. _Je ne veux aucune anicroche_, avait-elle déclaré. _Ils vont ressasser sérieusement la théorie avant que nous ne tentions quoi que ce soit de pratique_. 

Harry et Draco eux-mêmes n'étaient pas pressés de terminer le travail sur les Animagi; ils soupçonnaient (à juste titre) qu'étant donné qu'ils étaient désormais beaucoup plus solides, c'était uniquement ce morceau irrésolu de magie qui leur permettait de rester à l'Infirmerie. Leur vie avait pris un rythme simple: repas, repos et leçons particulières avec Rogue ou McGonagall. Harry avait encore des problèmes de sommeil, mais il était loin le temps où il errait dans les jardins toutes les nuits. Il avait néanmoins repris de l'appétit, et souvent (mais pas tout le temps), Draco et lui invitaient Ron et Hermione à souper. Seamus et Ginny étaient venus une ou deux fois également, et Harry avait été ravi de les revoir. Ginny avait été comblée de voir l'amélioration de l'état de Harry; il avait l'air si bien, et si heureux. Et à sa grande joie, elle avait découvert que Draco avait changé au point d'en être presque méconnaissable. Ron et Hermione le lui avaient dit, mais elle n'y avait pas vraiment crû. 

Draco avait été étonnamment introspectif après que Ginny et Seamus soient partis la première fois; il avait avoué à Harry qu'il avait toujours particulièrement détesté Seamus pour des raisons qu'il ne pouvait même pas expliquer à l'époque, sans parler de maintenant, et qu'il était navré de voir que non seulement il avait mal jugé Harry, mais aussi tous ses amis. Ce sentiment de regret ne fut que plus fort lorsque la nuit suivante, Madame Pomfresh les informa qu'ils avaient un autre invité à souper. 

"Youpi" fit Draco en bâillant, assis dans l'un des fauteuils avec Harry affalé sur ses genoux, revoyant pour la énième fois leur travail sur les Animagi. "Faites-les entrer. On est populaires, hein, Harry chéri?" 

Madame Pomfresh leur jeta un coup d'oeil méfiant, puis sortit. 

"Tu t'_habitues_ à la popularité, Draco?" le taquina Harry en souriant. "Ben ça alors" 

Draco l'embrassa, et ils rigolèrent. Lorsqu'ils levèrent les yeux, Pansy Parkinson se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. 

La vitesse à laquelle Harry et Draco s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre fut impressionnante, mais, hélas, tout à fait inutile. Ils restèrent plantés là tous les trois, Harry et Draco écarlates, ne sachant absolument pas à quoi s'attendre, terrifiés d'être entrés dans un nouveau scénario sans la moindre préparation, et Pansy, l'oeil mauvais, le visage de marbre, incrédule, gênée, dégoûtée. 

Draco recouvra son sang-froid _presque_ immédiatement, ce qui fut beaucoup plus rapide que Harry. 

"Ah. Cette bonne vieille Pansy. Et qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici? La Maison Serpentard tombe en ruines sans moi, c'est ça? Besoin de quelques conseils pour les entraînements de Quidditch?". Un sourire passa brièvement sur son visage. 

"La Maison Serpentard" finit-elle par dire d'une voix étranglée, "va, apparemment, bien mieux en ton absence. Draco, comment _peux_-tu?!! Il...Il n'est même pas à Serpentard!" 

"Je te prierai, Pansy, de ne pas parler de Harry comme s'il n'était pas là" rétorqua sèchement Draco, sa voix arborant une dureté que Harry n'avait pas entendue depuis le jour des satyres. 

"'Harry?'" répéta Pansy. "Depuis quand on l'appelle 'Harry'? Qu'est-ce que c'est? Un _rendez-vous amoureux_? _S'il te plaît_, dis-moi que j'ai rêvé que tu l'as embrassé" 

"Tu n'as pas rêvé" déclara Draco. "Même si je comprends que le fait d'embrasser ne te soit pas très familier. Donc, c'est bien vu de ta part, vu ton expérience. Un baiser, et un sacrément bon, si tu veux mon avis. Un parmi des centaines" 

Harry tressaillit. Plus moyen de revenir en arrière à présent. 

"Tu l'as embrassé? _Pourquoi_?" 

"Parce que je l'aime, pauvre conne. Pour quelle autre raison j'embrasserais quelqu'un?" 

"Oubliettes!" gargouilla une voix désespérée derrière Pansy. Les garçons levèrent la tête et virent Ron qui agitait fébrilement sa baguette, comme s'il en avait perdu le contrôle. Le sort rebondit sur le mur et passa par la fenêtre. 

Pansy tourna sur elle-même et lui jeta un regard assassin. "Toi!" explosa-t-elle, furax. "Toi aussi t'es dans le coup? Qu'est-ce que c'est, un complot? A quoi jouez-vous, bon sang? Les élèves n'ont pas le droit de jeter des sorts d'oubli-" 

"Oubliettes!" cria une voix déterminée derrière Ron. Le sort d'Hermione atteignit sa cible et Pansy chancela un instant. 

"Et _toi_!" rugit-elle, reprenant rapidement ses esprits. Hermione examina sa baguette comme si elle était défectueuse. "Ton sort n'est pas à la hauteur, hein, Granger?" vociféra Pansy. "Ca, c'est une première. Attendez que le professeur Rogue entende-" 

"OUBLIETTES!" fit une voix autoritaire derrière Hermione. Rogue remit sa baguette dans sa poche dès que le sort toucha son but, puis fit rapidement sortir Ron et Hermione de la pièce. 

Pansy regarda autour d'elle, confuse, puis s'écria: "Draky! Comme tu nous as manqués! Quand est-ce que tu reviens, mon chou? L'équipe de Quidditch est désespérée!" 

Draco lui jeta un regard noir. "Eh bien, pour être franc, avec _toi_ comme attrapeuse, Pansy, je ne suis pas surpris" 

"M. Malfoy reviendra dans son dortoir dans peu de temps, Miss Parkinson" intervint Rogue d'une voix onctueuse. "Mais il se fatigue encore facilement, et je crains que des visites comme la vôtre ne doivent être strictement limitées" 

"Oh, Draky, c'est horrible! Enfermé dans cette pièce minable avec _lui_ pour unique compagnie! C'est tout simplement affreux! Qu'est-ce que je dois dire aux autres? Que tu vas bien? Ou que tu souffres terriblement?" 

"Dis-leur ce que tu veux, Pansy. N'importe quoi, pourvu que je ne sois plus dérangé avant qu'on ne me laisse reprendre les cours. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point c'est _intense _ici, Pansy. Je suis totalement épuisé parfois..." 

"Oh non! Oh c'est affreux! Je peux tout à fait imaginer à quoi ça ressemble" 

"En fait, Pansy, je doute sérieusement que tu puisses. Mais merci de t'inquiéter pour moi" 

"Je crois que cela suffit pour aujourd'hui, Miss Parkinson" déclara doucement Rogue. "M. Malfoy, je reviendrai vous parler brièvement une fois que Miss Parkinson sera sortie de l'Infirmerie" 

Ils quittèrent tous les deux la pièce, et Harry et Draco restèrent là à se regarder, aucun des deux n'étant vraiment capables de réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. 

"Merde" soupira Draco. "Je crois que ça va être ma fête..." 

Harry resta silencieux. Cela lui faisait bizarre de se sentir reconnaissant envers Rogue, mais c'était exactement ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment-là. Ce n'était pas qu'il était gêné d'être l'amant de Draco, loin de là - des fois, il avait envie que le monde entier le sache -, mais à la seconde où il avait posé les yeux sur Pansy, il avait su que c'était le mauvais moment pour que les Serpentards découvrent leur secret. Et c'était tellement Draco de se montrer à la hauteur des événements de cette façon-là..._Quel enquiquineur!_ Pourquoi Harry se sentait-il à la fois fier que Draco parle de lui de cette manière devant les autres, tout en maudissant son incapacité à éviter une confrontation? _L'amour, je suppose_, conclut Harry. 

Heureusement que Rogue avait été là avec le sortilège d'oubliettes. Sinon, dès maintenant, la nouvelle serait en train de se répandre comme une traînée de poudre, et, en parlant de ça, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que... 

"Ceci" fulmina Rogue en revenant dans leur chambre, "était la chose la plus stupide que vous ayez jamais faite. Sans exception" 

"Monsieur, je...je-euh..." 

"Vous avez une chance extraordinaire que j'aie été là. Vous savez sûrement à quel point cette jeune fille est commère. Et M. Malfoy, posez-vous cette question: qui sont les meilleurs amis de ses parents? Combien de temps aurait-il fallu pour que vos propres parents découvrent ce qui se passe ici, à votre avis? Deux heures, peut-être une? Pensez-vous que nous avons déployé autant de moyens pour vous protéger vous et M. Potter d'un danger quelconque juste pour que vous puissiez tout ruiner parce que vous ne pouvez pas résister à jouer une comédie de bas-étage?" 

"Mais monsieur! C'était trop tard! Elle nous avait déjà vu nous embras-" 

"Le Nuage Ecarlate vous a peut-être donné des pouvoirs au-delà de la compréhension de beaucoup d'entre nous" continua Rogue, ignorant complètement l'interruption de Draco, "mais il n'a pas augmenté votre intelligence. Si vous aimez tant que ça M. Potter - comme vous en avez informé si délicieusement Miss Parkinson -, pouvez-vous honnêtement penser que la meilleure chose pour vous deux soit que vos parents découvrent notre ruse? En fait, oubliez votre petite personne pour une fois, et faites d'abord passer la sécurité de Harry: de quoi serait fait son futur immédiat, selon vous, une fois que votre père connaîtrait votre situation? Vos actes n'ont pas été ceux d'un homme amoureux, Draco, mais ceux d'un frimeur immature. Ce qui est peut-être tout ce que vous êtes" 

Rogue eut l'air de quelqu'un qui avait une énorme indigestion quand il jeta un regard furieux à Draco et marmonna: "Vingt points en moins pour Serpentard" 

Draco était effondré. Il regarda Harry, désespéré. 

"Et" ajouta Rogue, le profond malaise le submergeant encore une fois, "vingt points _chacun_ à Weasley et Granger, qui ont vu le danger réel de la situation bien plus rapidement que vous. Même si _effectivement_, ils ne sont pas très doués" 

"M-monsieur!" bafouilla Harry. "Ce n'est pas sa faute! Nous sommes deux à blâmer!" 

"C'est tout à fait vous, cette noblesse, Potter, mais vous n'étiez pas celui qui attisait les flammes du mélodrame de Miss Parkinson. Il y a des problèmes à propos de votre situation dont vous n'avez pas conscience, et il est désormais plus important que jamais que l'histoire du Nuage Ecarlate ne s'étende pas hors du petit groupe déjà au courant. _Surtout_ en direction de Miss Parkinson et de ses camarades. Mais le pire de tout, c'est que vous vous comportez comme si le Nuage Ecarlate était une plaisanterie. Quelque chose dont vous pouvez vous vanter et traiter à la légère devant les autres, autres qui ne savent pas et ne comprendront pas la véritable situation. Ca me fait de la peine de penser que l'on vous a donné ce merveilleux présent et que pourtant vous agissez-" 

"Excusez-moi, monsieur" le coupa Draco, incapable d'écouter plus longtemps sans répondre, "mais je ne l'ai _pas _traité à la légère. Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir dit ça à Pansy, mais franchement, monsieur, comment pouvez-vous savoir à quoi ça ressemble? Parfois, cela devient tellement étouffant que j'ai l'impression que-" 

"Je connais bien plus de choses au sujet du Nuage Ecarlate que vous ne le pensez, M. Malfoy" répliqua Rogue. "Vous n'êtes en aucun cas le premier sorcier à avoir reçu cette bénédiction. Donc commencez à le traiter avec un peu plus de respect, et cessez de dégoiser en face d'étrangers. La nouvelle sera rendue publique bien assez tôt. Jusque là, profitez du peu de paix que vous avez ensemble" 

Rogue les regarda tous les deux d'un air étrange. 

"A présent, continuez votre préparation sur les Animagi. Le professeur McGonagall arrivera plus tard" 

Il y eut un tourbillon de robes noires très théâtral, puis il disparut. 

**** 

Si Harry et Draco avaient su, ils auraient fait durer leur progression vers une transformation réussie en Animagus encore plus longtemps, car le Petit Comité devint rapidement d'accord sur le fait que rien de plus ne pouvait être accompli en les laissant ainsi isolés. Dumbledore, McGonagall et Rogue décidèrent ensemble qu'une fois que cette partie de la magie serait maîtrisée, le couple pourrait uniquement continuer à progresser en apprenant à vivre séparés. 

Mais. Nos héros ne _savaient_ pas. Ils ne faisaient que supposer. 

Mais quand même. Lorsque McGonagall - qui avait elle-même insisté pour qu'ils y aillent doucement et sûrement - tempêta contre eux en leur disant qu'ils étaient si lents à parfaire ce talent qu'elle arrivait à peine à reconnaître les deux sorciers qui avaient concocté une parfaite Potion de Perceptivité et fourni l'énergie nécessaire à la Dance des Sept Enchantements, Harry et Draco surent que la partie était perdue. Et ce soir-là, encore une autre série d'événements extraordinaires allait se positionner presque à la première place de la Liste Sans Précédent des Souvenirs Géniaux En Commun de M. H.J. Potter et M. D.L. Malfoy. Bien que cela se passât seulement après que McGonagall leur eut rappelé son autorité. 

"Je pense qu'on aurait peut-être besoin d'encore une petite semaine" médita Draco. "Il y a encore certaines parties de la théorie qu'aucun de nous ne comprend totalement. Pas vrai, Harry?" 

"Oh, une semaine au minimum. Je suis encore complètement perdu à propos de ce truc qui consiste à allier des sortilèges et nos forces vitales. Ca a vraiment l'air _horriblement_ compliqué" 

"Arrêter d'essayer de gagner du temps, vous deux" ordonna le professeur. "Vous êtes prêts. Nous allons passer à l'étape suivante" 

Durant la demi-heure qui suivit, elle leur posa une centaine de questions d'une voix autoritaire, sur tous les sujets de la théorie de Métamorphose et sur la nature des Animagi. Ils y répondirent correctement à toutes et commencèrent à ressentir l'excitation de McGonagall. Harry souriait, même si au fond de lui, quelque chose le troublait, quelque chose qu'il n'avait même pas confié à Draco. Il _savait_ qu'il était sur le point de devenir un Animagus, il sentait que son corps s'y préparait, et il savait que son esprit était prêt depuis quelques temps. Et mes amis, comme il attendait ce moment avec impatience! C'était un moyen de se rapprocher de Sirius, et même d'être plus proche de son propre père. Mais, et si...? 

McGonagall arpentait la pièce en attendant, puis elle se rendit compte que Harry était prêt. Il la regardait bizarrement, comme si la seule chose qui l'empêchait de lancer le sort était l'affirmation finale de son approbation, comme s'il attendait sa permission. 

"Vas-y, Harry" l'encouragea-t-elle gentiment. "Je suis certaine que tu es prêt" 

Elle resta figée sur place tandis que Draco et elle regardaient Harry se préparer à subir la transformation en Animagus pour la première fois. Draco inspira, incapable de regarder, incapable de ne _pas_ regarder. Il se sentit un peu lâche de laisser Harry le faire en premier; s'il y avait une erreur dans la théorie, ils auraient dû tous les deux faire la même erreur comme ils avaient travaillé si étroitement ensemble. Il ferma presque totalement les yeux et se concentra uniquement sur le visage de Harry, priant pour que tout se passe bien, pour qu'il n'y ait aucune complication... 

Et alors il déclencha le sort sur _lui-même_, rapidement, efficacement, sur un coup de tête, et sans avoir le temps de paniquer. Une lueur magique à couper le souffle se répandit instantanément dans tout son corps et, une fois que la métamorphose eut commencé, il ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces et pria. Il _sentit_ son corps changer, sentit son centre de gravité se rapprocher du sol, et fut conscient d'être désormais une créature à quatre pattes au lieu d'être un bipède. Mais il n'osait pas ouvrir les yeux. Ou peut-être qu'il le pouvait? Peut-être que c'était bon à présent? Il ne se sentait pas si petit que ça... 

"Draco!". Il entendit McGonagall l'appeler de quelque part dans la pièce, la surprise perçant dans sa voix. Nom d'un chien, son ouïe était stupéfiante. Il pouvait tout à coup entendre des voix en dehors de la pièce, et même en dehors de l'Infirmerie; et ses sens furent sur le champ conscients de choses qu'il n'avait jamais remarquées auparavant. Il y avait une odeur dans la chambre qui le rendait fou; elle était si merveilleusement familière et rassurante. Avant même d'oser ouvrir les yeux, il se mit à renifler alentour, à la recherche de la source de cette fantastique odeur. 

"Oh Draco!" l'appela à nouveau McGonagall. "Bravo!" 

_Elle a dit 'Bravo'? Elle n'aurait pas vraiment dit ça si_...Il devrait pouvoir ouvrir les yeux sans crainte. Juste pour jeter un petit coup d'oeil. Tout avait l'air de bien aller, il en était sûr... 

Ses membres semblaient fonctionner d'une façon nouvelle mais pourtant totalement naturelle. Ils le rapprochèrent de l'odeur qui envahissait tous ses sens, et, avant d'aller où son nez le guidait, il sut exactement quelle était ce parfum. 

C'était Harry. Son essence même, pleine de vie et d'amour. 

Les yeux toujours fermement clos, il sentit les mains de Harry autour de sa tête qui ébouriffaient sa fourrure. Oui, _il avait une fourrure_. Et Harry était accroupi pour lui parler, il le sentait. "Draco". Il entendit Harry lui murmurer dans l'une de ses oreilles, "Draco, mon amour, tout va bien?" 

"Oui" répondit Draco. Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait dire. Mais au lieu de ça, ils entendirent tous les trois une sorte de petit aboiement rauque, ce qui était un bruit bizarre, mais, se dit Draco, _certainement pas un petit cri aigu. _

_Oh, merci Seigneur._

Il s'éloigna en bondissant de Harry, puis alla dans la salle de bains, posa ses pattes avant sur l'évier et se regarda dans le miroir. _Hé, Draco, pas mal!_ Les mêmes yeux gris expressifs lui renvoyaient son regard, mais sa tête avait la couleur marron rouge d'un jeune renard. Il avait une fourrure lisse et brillante, un corps souple et athlétique, et l'air intelligent et malin. Draco le Renard eut envie de s'élancer à travers champs et de se cacher dans les bois, mais l'émotion qui le submergea le plus ne fut pas animale mais humaine: un soulagement sans limites. 

Juste au moment où il allait descendre de l'évier et revenir d'un pas feutré et serein dans la chambre, un tourbillon de fourrure noire plein d'énergie vint à lui en bondissant, mi-jappant mi-aboyant, transporté de joie, dérapant sur ses pattes, remuant la queue et la langue sortie. C'était un chien de berger noir élancé, un genre de colley, avec une tache blanche sur la tête et une autre sur le flanc, une touffe de poils noirs recouvrant ses yeux d'un vert brillant, une oreille tombée en avant qui eut pour résultat de lui faire secouer la tête dans tous les sens pour essayer de faire retomber l'oreille en arrière, tout plein d'une exubérance juvénile. Il bondissait autour de Draco le Renard qui le fixait, émerveillé. 

OUAH! 

C'était son _petit ami_? _Si je n'avais pas déjà été amoureux de lui_, songea Draco le Renard, _je le serais certainement maintenant..._Draco ressentit une affection qu'il ne put réprimer, extraordinairement puissante. C'était le genre de chien qui serait votre compagnon pour la vie; toujours honnête, totalement fidèle, complètement confiant, tout le temps généreux. Harry le Chien poursuivit un court instant Draco le Renard à travers la pièce, puis il le coinça contre la baignoire où ils se reniflèrent un petit moment, faisant preuve d'une curiosité animale innocente. 

_Hé, n'ébouriffe pas ma fourrure! _pensa Draco le Renard, en lâchant un glapissement-rire dans son langage de renard. Toute communication - de la manière habituelle - était impossible, mais chacun savait que la joie de l'autre était accompagnée par un soulagement sans borne. 

Un peu plus tard, un chat tigré au poil lustré, la queue haute, entra nonchalamment dans la salle de bains et les observa avec une indifférence lointaine toute féline. Chien et renard arrêtèrent leurs ébats et lui firent face docilement; un seul animal commandait ici. Soudainement, McGonagall se tint devant eux, humaine à nouveau, et parla d'une voix claire, mais avec une joie évidente suite à ce qu'elle avait vu. 

"Redevenez vous-mêmes à présent, s'il vous plaît, vous deux, mais je vous avertis que cette étape est tout aussi difficile que la première. Veuillez faire attention" 

"Oh, merci mon Dieu!" s'écria Harry en empoignant le bras de Draco une fois qu'ils eurent tous les deux repris forme humaine. "Je ne t'en avais jamais parlé! J'avais tellement peur de le faire! Peur de ce en quoi je pourrais me retrouver!" 

Draco s'était rendu compte dans la salle de bains que Harry avait été aussi perturbé par ce problème qu'il l'avait été lui-même, mais il ne l'avait pas du tout remarqué durant toutes les heures où ils avaient été préparés à ce moment. Il sentit un soudain pincement d'inquiétude. 

"Quoi, Harry? Qu'est-ce qui t'inquiétait?" 

"Je croyais...". Il regarda Draco bien en face. "Je croyais que j'allais me transformer en serpent" 

"Et pourquoi diable croyais-tu ça?" 

"Eh ben, tu oublies..." fit Harry, regardant ailleurs à présent, "...que je suis un Fourchelangue" 

"Oh, Harry! Tu n'aurais _jamais _pu être un serpent, idiot! J'ai pas raison, professeur, avec son père, le fait qu'il soit à Gryffondor et tout ça?" 

McGonagall sourit. "Je n'ai absolument jamais pensé à ce que son animal à lui soit un serpent. En fait, c'était de _toi_ dont j'étais moins sûre" 

"Maintenant _je _me sens vraiment stupide" fit Draco en riant. 

"Pourquoi?" demanda Harry. 

"Je croyais que j'allais être une _fouine_!" 

McGonagall rit avec eux. "Bien, vous deux" fit-elle brusquement. "Dépêchez-vous. On va sortir faire un tour" 

**** 

"Je crois que ce chapitre est pratiquement clos" déclara Dumbledore quelques jours plus tard. "Nous ne savons peut-être pas ce que le prochain va nous apporter, mais peu importe, je veux que Harry et Draco retournent à l'école avant la fin du trimestre" 

La fin du trimestre était dans moins d'une semaine désormais. Le château avait été décoré avec des glaçons magiques et des arbres de Noël recouverts de givre, et l'école était remplie de personnes qui riaient, faisaient leurs bagages et faisaient des projets pour les vacances. Dumbledore et Rogue marchaient lentement le long du hall d'entrée pour aller souper, et s'arrêtèrent pour continuer leur conversation avant d'entrer dans la Grande Salle. 

"Allez-vous leur parler de vos plans vous-même?" s'enquit Rogue. 

"Oui. Dans un jour ou deux. Je vais à Londres demain, au Ministère, soi-disant pour voir Fudge, mais en réalité pour voir Arthur Weasley. Je veux simplement connaître la situation exacte avant de faire sortir Harry et Draco de leur cachette. Je sais que nous ne pouvons guère garder ce secret plus longtemps, surtout après cette frayeur avec Pansy Parkinson. Mais, si nous pouvons juste gratter quelques jours supplémentaires, ou même plus, juste qu'au début du nouveau trimestre, je crois qu'ils nous en remercieront" 

"Londubat!" grogna Rogue, temporairement distrait par la foule de Gryffondors qui entrait rapidement dans la salle. "Ne devez-vous pas me rendre une dissertation?" 

Neville se recroquevilla légèrement et commença à bafouiller des excuses aux Maître de Potions, et Hermione saisit l'occasion pour dire un mot à Dumbledore. 

"Professeur" fit-elle doucement tandis qu'ils observaient tous deux l'interaction d'une prévisibilité presque comique entre Neville et Rogue. "Puis-je vous dire un mot? C'est juste que j'ai...pardon, _nous_, je veux dire, Ron, les autres et moi... nous avons eu une idée. C'est à propos de Harry et Draco" 

"Vous m'avez battue sur ce point-là" répondit Dumbledore avec un sourire. "Je voulais vous parler, en fait. Pouvons-nous nous retrouver dans mon bureau après souper?" 

**** 

Lorsque Dumbledore pénétra dans leur petit royaume en début de soirée quelques jours plus tard, Harry et Draco surent tous les deux instinctivement ce qu'il allait leur dire. Ils s'assirent ensemble sur leur lit, serrés l'un contre l'autre, en se tenant la main. Dumbledore se glissa dans l'un des fauteuils, et les regarda tous les deux. 

"Mes garçons" commença-t-il. "Vous avez accompli plus de choses que je n'aurais imaginé possible. Vous savez transplaner. Vous êtes des Animagi. Vous avez un talent extraordinaire en Enchantement et en Métamorphose, et une excellente maîtrise de vos baguettes pour les appuyer. Si j'avais pensé que vous alliez accomplir un dixième de tout ça, je me serais fait des illusions. Je suis extrêmement fier de vous. Mais à présent, il faut que je vous demande de faire la chose la plus difficile que vous n'ayez jamais faite" 

Harry et Draco le regardèrent avec attention, en retenant leur souffle. 

"Je veux que vous retourniez dans vos dortoirs et que vous repreniez votre vie scolaire normale dès demain. Ce soir sera votre dernière nuit dans cette chambre" 

Bien qu'ils se soient très fortement attendus à ce moment, le froid qui s'abattit sur eux lorsque ces paroles résonnèrent dans la pièce ne fut pas une chose à laquelle ils auraient pu être préparés. Draco grinça des dents et fixa Harry, résolu à ne pas laisser voir au Directeur à quel point cette perspective était fâcheuse. Bon sang, c'était plus que fâcheux. C'était inconcevable. 

Draco tint sa langue, déterminé à montrer sa force. 

Cependant, Harry ne put en faire autant. 

"Monsieur! Un délai d'une seule nuit? Ne pouvons-nous pas avoir un peu plus, juste pour s'habituer à l'idée? Ca va être vraiment dur pour Draco, pour nous deux, ne pouvons-nous pas attendre jusqu'à la fin du trimestre? Quel est l'intérêt de nous faire revenir juste avant-" 

"Harry! Calme-toi, tu bavasses! Ce n'est pas une habitude des plus séduisantes" 

"Bien dit, Draco" approuva le Directeur avec un sourire. "A présent, écoutez-moi, tous les deux" 

Dumbledore inspira profondément et regarda négligemment par la fenêtre un petit moment. Lorsqu'il prit la parole, Harry et Draco se demandèrent s'il ne se parlait pas à lui-même. 

"Evidemment, voyez-vous, Minerva m'a dit tout du long que nous ne devrions vraiment pas nous mêler de tout ça, et je savais qu'elle avait raison. Elle a presque toujours raison, vous savez. Mais j'essayais de ne pas y voir en tant qu'intrusion, je préférais le concept de simplement "piloter" un peu..." 

Harry et Draco échangèrent quelques regards légèrement intrigués, mais décidèrent de garder le silence. Qui savait la teneur des pensées qui le tiraillaient? Peut-être était-il souvent comme ça, jouant uniquement son rôle de grand-père malicieux devant les élèves normaux? Harry fut un peu attristé par la mélancolie qui se dégageait de l'attitude toute entière de Dumbledore. 

"Ce cher vieil Alastor...tu te souviens d'Alastor, Harry? Tu l'as rencontré très brièvement bien sûr...quel grand dommage, toute cette affaire...bref, Alastor m'a envoyé une boîte remplie de quelques-uns de ses petits jouets un peu plus tôt ce trimestre, juste parce que nous étions inquiets à propos de la sécurité dans le château, et très franchement, on ne saurait être trop prudents" 

"Non, en effet" fit Draco d'une voix encourageante. 

Dumbledore les regarda tous les deux, comme surpris de les trouver là. 

"Rowena Serdaigle a fabriqué celui-ci elle-même, selon Alastor" continua le Directeur d'un air énigmatique. "Et le jour où les satyres sont arrivés à Poudlard, il brillait, bourdonnait et brûlait comme un feu de forêt. Il n'a pas arrêté depuis lors, à vrai dire. Et quand je l'ai vu pour la première fois, je sus que ce que Minerva appelait _intrusion_ serait inévitable. Il y avait tellement de choses en jeu, voyez-vous, et il y en a encore tout autant; peut-être même encore plus à présent" 

Il fouilla dans ses robes et en sortit une petite sphère en verre. Il la passa à Draco. Les garçons la regardèrent, étonnés. 

"C'est une _Orbis Ardens_" expliqua-t-il. "Un magnifique objet très rare de magie antique. Et toutes ces minuscules petites lucioles à l'intérieur...Elles sont normalement nonchalantes et pâles, immobiles et sans vie. Faites-les passer près d'un couple dissimulé dans les jardins, ou exposez-les à la Tour d'Astronomie un samedi soir, et elles ne bougeront pas d'un poil, vous savez. Car l'Orbe n'est pas bernée par des choses de ce genre. Peut-être que ces petites mouches n'avaient rien eu à faire depuis des années..." 

Une attention sans faille semblait être la meilleure marche à suivre pour l'étrange direction que prenait le monologue du Directeur, c'est pourquoi Harry et Draco ne dirent rien, et fixèrent l'Orbe intensément. 

"Mais. Avec vous deux dans le château, l'Orbe a été rappelée à son véritable but, et elle explosa de vie. Laquelle explosion était une manifestation de joie évidemment, car cela signifiait que le Nuage Ecarlate était à nouveau à Poudlard. Mais sur un autre niveau, c'était difficile, à cause de cette satanée intrusion..." 

"Euh, Professeur...?" risqua Harry. 

"Elle peut détecter des choses. L'amour, principalement. L'amour fort, puissant, magique, pas les amours adolescentes habituelles. Un indicateur visuel du Nuage Ecarlate. Ce que vous regardez en ce moment, mes enfants, est la force qui vous lie l'un à l'autre. Et je l'ai examinée presque tous les jours, en me demandant comment nous devrions progresser. Et j'avoue que les principales raisons pour lesquelles Minerva et moi avons décidé d'encourager l'intimité grandissante entre vous, plutôt que de la laisser se développer à son propre rythme, étaient égoïstes. Nous ne pouvions tout simplement pas prendre le risque qu'elle vous détruise tous les deux, vous comprenez, il fallait que nous veillions à ce qu'elle vous rende plus forts. Et donc, nous nous en sommes mêlés. Nous vous avons enfermés tous les deux ici, et puis nous avons espéré, espéré, observé, et espéré un peu plus" 

Il se tut un instant, le rouge aux joues. 

"Et pour cela, je dois m'excuser" 

"Vous excuser de quoi, professeur?" demanda lentement Draco. "Ni Harry ni moi n'aurions vécu ces dernières semaines différemment, même si on nous avait fait faire un nombre infini d'essais" 

"Non, bien sûr que non" fit le Directeur avec un sourire triste. "Mais c'est uniquement parce que ça a payé de prendre ce risque; ça a payé au-delà de ce qu'aucun de nous osait espérer. Mais si ça avait mal tourné, si vous aviez été trop jeunes pour gérer l'intensité de tout ça, si vous n'aviez pas été capables de surmonter vos différences, si la nouvelle s'était répandue et avait placé une pression insupportable sur vos épaules, tout aurait pu être totalement différent. Nous avions décidé de ne jamais vous faire part des risques et des dangers, car, je le dis encore, nous avons été égoïstes. Nous avions besoin que _toi_, Harry, soit plus en forme et plus fort que jamais. Et nous avions besoin que _toi_, Draco, soit encore plus fort que Harry. Parce qu'un jour, Harry sera amené à jouer un rôle majeur dans un drame terrifiant. Et il aura besoin de quelqu'un pour l'inspirer et pour le soutenir, et quelqu'un pour le relever s'il tombe. Et ni Sirius, ni moi, ni Minerva, ni même Ron et Hermione n'aurions pu être un jour assez forts pour ça. Mais à présent, _tu _l'es. Mais uniquement parce que je vous ai enfermés dans cette pièce et pris un risque. Encore une fois, je m'excuse" 

Dumbledore remua dans son siège et regarda Harry dans les yeux. Son ton devint, si c'était possible, encore plus triste. 

"Harry, mon cher enfant" fit-il d'une voix douce. "On dirait que j'ai fait intrusion dans toute ta vie. Je t'ai placé dans ton horrible famille Moldue. Malgré leurs objections naturelles, je me suis débrouillé pour que tu sois élevé là-bas. Je t'ai empêché de passer les étés avec Ron et sa famille, et t'ai permis d'affronter toutes sortes de dangers, espérant, _sachant_, qu'à chaque fois tu t'en sortirais. Tout ceci me rend la tâche encore plus dure d'être assis ici et d'interférer une fois de plus en vous demander de quitter ce petit sanctuaire que vous avez construit. Mais je dois le faire. Et j'espère que vous allez en écouter les raisons, et les comprendre" 

"Monsieur, me faire venir à Poudlard n'était pas vraiment de l'intrusion!" commença Harry, mais Dumbledore leva la main et parla à nouveau. 

"Comme je l'ai dit brièvement tout à l'heure, vous avez désormais tous deux beaucoup de nouveaux pouvoirs, desquels vous pouvez être fiers à juste titre. Mais vous avez également une faiblesse terrible et d'une importance capitale: _vous ne pouvez pas vivre séparément_. Nous savons à quel point cela vous est difficile d'être séparés, car le Nuage Ecarlate vous lie si étroitement que vous en souffrez. Mais à présent, cette faiblesse est malheureusement un défaut dans votre cuirasse, et nous devons le rectifier dès que possible. Je me sens personnellement responsable de ça, parce que si je ne m'étais pas immiscé - si, Harry, c'est le bon mot -, si je ne m'étais pas immiscé, vous auriez accepté ses conséquences sur une plus longue période de temps, et avec les limites d'une vie normale. Vous auriez appris à vous connaître moins rapidement, avec entre temps des moments où vous auriez été séparés, et le problème actuel n'en aurait jamais été un. Par conséquent, je suggère que vous passiez les trois derniers jours de ce trimestre à vous habituer à cette idée" 

"Mais monsieur!" s'exclama Draco. "Ca ne sera pas simplement pour trois jours! Il y a les-" 

Dumbledore eut l'air de ne pas avoir entendu Draco. "Il faut que vous compreniez", poursuivit-il, ses pensées dérivant comme elles l'avaient fait lorsqu'ils s'était assis pour la première fois, "que je n'aurais jamais fait tout ça avec aucun autre couple ici à Poudlard. Songez à votre avenir; vous allez peut-être exercer des métiers différents, avec des responsabilités différentes. Il sera inévitable que vous passiez du temps séparés l'un de l'autre. Je ne vous ai pas rendu un service en vous évitant d'avoir à gérer cet aspect du Nuage, c'est pourquoi ces trois derniers jours vous seront aussi vitaux que n'importe quel sort ou enchantement. C'est, je le crois, une petite période de temps, qui plus est raisonnable. Je vous promets que ça ne vous tuera pas" 

"Mais monsieur" insista Harry, continuant ainsi les pensées de Draco. "Draco a raison. Ce n'est pas simplement pour trois jours. Il y a les vacances après, et elles durent à peu près trois semaines!" 

"Ah" fit Dumbledore, et la lueur malicieuse réapparut dans son regard. "Ca _sera_ uniquement pour trois jours. Certains, hum, _arrangements_ ont été faits. Vous passerez tous les deux les vacances ici, à Poudlard, où vous serez bien plus libres que pendant les trimestres" 

"Mais...?" commença Harry. 

"Comment...?" demanda Draco. 

"Draco, j'ai écrit à ton père il y a quelques jours. Je viens de recevoir sa réponse. Il est absolument ravi par la nouvelle" 

"Euh, monsieur..._quelle_ nouvelle?" 

"Que tu as eu les meilleures notes de ton année pour ce trimestre. Ton père a été, comme tu peux l'imaginer, très satisfait, puisque c'est la première fois que tu réussis à battre Miss Granger" 

"Mince alors! Je suis vraiment le _premier_ du classement?" 

"Tout à fait. La liste sur le tableau d'affichage dit exactement ceci: _Place numéro un, meilleur élève de l'année: D.L. Malfoy, Serpentard_. Je l'ai écrite moi-même" 

"Mais je n'ai pas assisté aux cours depuis des semaines!" 

"C'est vrai. Mais tu as appris bien plus de choses que tu n'aurais pu apprendre en classe" 

Draco réfléchit un instant, un soupçon de la fierté des Serpentard montant dans sa poitrine. "Il y a anguille sous roche. Est-ce que je suis premier grâce à mes propres mérites, ou est-ce que vous avez trafiqué le classement? Hermione vient en combien?" 

"Ah. J'ai placé Miss Granger en _seconde _position, ce qui, je le reconnais, est légèrement en dessous de son niveau habituel" 

"Bon sang" s'exclama Harry en riant. "Elle doit avoir les boules!" 

"Au contraire" répliqua Dumbledore avec un sourire. "Elle a l'air parfaitement satisfaite de sa place, et envoie ses félicitations à Draco. Et non, je n'ai pas trafiqué le classement, Draco. Ta première place est méritée. Il a été difficile de vous comparer tous les deux avec Hermione ce trimestre, étant donné que vous n'étiez pas en cours, mais récemment, Miss Granger n'a pas réussi un sort crucial, pas totalement en fait, et on ne peut pas en dire autant de vous" 

Harry rit à nouveau. "Le sortilège d'oubliettes! C'est ça?!! Elle a eu l'air si choquée quand il n'a pas marché sur Pansy!" 

"En fait, il a bien marché" corrigea Dumbledore. "Mais Miss Granger, étant une élève sérieuse, n'avait jamais lancé de sort illégal auparavant, et elle a mal calculé la puissance requise. Elle a bien enlevé quelques souvenirs de Miss Parkinson, mais seulement pendant une ou deux secondes. Le professeur Rogue l'a aidée à combler ce vide dans son savoir" 

Draco semblait pensif, et n'était toujours pas entièrement convaincu. "Harry est à quelle place? Les progrès de Harry ont été aussi conséquents que les miens, si ce n'est plus" 

"Ah. J'ai mis M. Potter en _troisième_ position, et là je dois admettre que j'ai fait quelques petites modifications. Techniquement, j'aurais dû vous mettre tous les deux ex aequo, Harry, mais j'ai pensé qu'étant donné les circonstances, cet arrangement ne te dérangerait pas; pardonne-moi mon intrusion, encore une fois. Je suis conscient que tu as appris tout autant de choses que Draco, mais, il fallait que l'ordre soit...euh, dans cet ordre, pour produire _l'effet désiré_" 

"Ca ne me dérange pas du tout, Professeur. Troisième est bien plus haut que ce que j'ai jamais été. Et ça ne me dérange certainement pas d'être troisième derrière Draco et Hermione" 

"T'es sûr?" lui demanda Draco, s'émerveillant une fois de plus devant l'esprit Gryffondor. "Je ne veux pas qu'on te refuse quelque chose à cause de moi" 

"Oh Draco, évidemment que j'en suis sûr! On ne m'a rien refusé du tout! Et puis souviens-toi, j'ai trouvé le fait de transplaner beaucoup plus dur que toi! Ta première place est totalement méritée, et je suis bien content d'avoir la troisième!" 

Ils se regardèrent dans un silence de mutuelle affection; Harry, ravi de la réussite de Draco, et Draco, admiratif face à la noblesse naturelle de Harry. Dumbledore toussota. 

Draco sembla plein d'espoir. "Et quel était exactement _l'effet_ _désiré _dont vous avez parlé?" 

"Ah. Eh bien, vu tes excellents résultats de ce trimestre, ton père a accédé et à ma requête et t'autorise à rester à Poudlard pendant les vacances de Noël pour que tu reçoives des cours particuliers plus poussés. Il a eu l'air ravi que je m'intéresse tout particulièrement à ton éducation, et a entièrement approuvé le programme que je lui ai brièvement exposé pour cet entraînement magique supplémentaire" 

"Vous voulez dire...?". Draco se prit à espérer que ça allait se dérouler bien mieux qu'il ne le pensait. 

"Oui. Potions Avancées, quelques travaux d'Enchantement et de Métamorphose supplémentaires, ainsi que quelques sorts plus utiles à lancer. Même si peut-être, ton père n'a pas besoin de savoir que ces cours supplémentaires ont techniquement _déjà_ eu lieu" 

Il leur sourit à tous les deux. "Et apparemment, pour une raison assez étrange, je n'arrive pas vraiment à découvrir pourquoi, peu de gens restent ici à Noël cette année. En fait, je crois qu'il y a seulement vous deux et quelques-uns de tes amis de Gryffondor, Harry" 

"Alors ce _sera_ seulement pour trois jours!" exulta Draco, en regardant Harry avec excitation. 

Le sourire de Harry était si large qu'il crut que son visage allait se fendre en deux. "Monsieur, comment pourrions-nous jamais vous remercier?" 

"Me remercier, Harry? Ce n'est pas la peine de me remercier. Ce devrait être plutôt moi qui devrait vous remercier, étant donné mon intrusion dans votre vie privée" 

"Mais monsieur, au contraire" insista Draco. "Nous vous sommes tous les deux extrêmement reconnaissants pour le temps que vous nous avez donné ensemble. Ca a été merveilleux. Vous êtes sûr qu'il n'y a pas quelque chose que nous pourrions faire?" 

"Eh bien" fit le Directeur en souriant. "Si vous le souhaitez, oui. C'est simple. Passez le meilleur Noël ensemble que vous n'ayez jamais passé. Allez un peu dehors et reprenez un peu de rouge aux joues. Rattrapez les quelques cours que vous avez manqués, si vous avez une demi-heure de libre. Soyez gentils avec vos amis, qui ont soufferts plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer durant cette histoire. Et..." 

Harry et Draco attendirent patiemment. 

"...par Merlin, remontez sur vos balais" 

"Oh!" s'écria Harry. "Mon Eclair de Feu! Je ne sais même plus où il est!" 

"Je crois que tu découvriras que le jeune M. Weasley l'a soigneusement gardé durant ces dernières semaines," fit Dumbledore avec bienveillance. "espérant qu'un jour tu en aies à nouveau besoin" 

"Dieu seul sait," fit Draco, désespéré. "ce que ces brutes qui partagent mon dortoir ont bien pu faire de _mes_ affaires! Ca ne m'étonnerait pas qu'ils aient réussi à saccager mon Nimbus" 

Harry eut instantanément un sourire intérieur. Il savait exactement ce qu'il allait acheter à Draco pour Noël. 

"Bon" conclut Dumbledore. "Le Dernier Souper approche. Voulez-vous manger seuls ce soir, ou êtes-vous ouverts à des invités?" 

"Nous pouvons être seuls plus tard" répondit Draco, sachant instinctivement qu'il parlait aussi pour Harry. "Tous ceux qui veulent manger avec nous sont les bienvenus. A quelques exceptions près, bien sûr" ajouta-t-il en se souvenant du Fiasco Parkinson. 

"Très bien" acquiesça Dumbledore. "Et que voulez-vous manger? Vous pouvez avoir ce que vous désirez, mais l'école aura ce soir une tourte au poulet et au jambon. N'est-ce pas bizarre que ça n'arrête pas de revenir au menu?" 

Harry et Draco éclatèrent de rire, et Dumbledore les entendait encore rire quand il quitta l'Infirmerie, espérant, _priant_, qu'il avait fait la bonne chose. 

**** 

Lorsque Draco eut un moment pour réfléchir plus tard dans la soirée, il s'enfonça dans son siège et regarda le Trio. 

Ils avaient presque des moyens télépathiques pour communiquer. Pas comme lui-même avait avec Harry, des vagues magiques intermittentes d'émotions, de sentiments et de certitudes; la leur était bien plus spécifique, fondée sur des expériences, des intérêts et des passions communs. Un simple mot produisait la même réaction chez tous les trois, et déclenchait les mêmes pensées. 

"Vous vous souvenez...?" pourrait dire Hermione. Ils se souvenaient de tout, et tous se souvenaient des choses dans le même ordre. Inconsciemment, le fait de se souvenir était naturel entre eux, et souvent, le commentaire suivant sautait trois ou quatre marches, laissant Draco se demander de quoi ils parlaient. "Vous pensez que...?" pourrait suggérer Ron. Evidemment, ils y avaient tous pensé, à tel point que ce n'était jamais la peine d'expliquer. Ils ne se définissaient pas par ce qu'ils disaient, mais plutôt par ce qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de dire. "Ne pourrait-on pas...?" pourrait se demander Harry. Si, ils pourraient, ils pouvaient tout faire. Tout ce qu'ils voulaient. Ils avaient réécrits les règles de l'école dans leur propre intérêt, ils avaient gagné la confiance et le respect de tous ceux qui les entouraient, ils avaient forgé leur propre façon d'exister, qui les aidait par sa force et sa fiabilité à toute épreuve. Ils étaient un tout. Ils étaient une famille. Et ils ne savaient absolument pas qu'ils étaient exceptionnels. 

Mais Draco ne se sentait pas mis à l'écart. Car si la Sainte Trinité était unie par leurs passés, leurs présents et leurs futurs incluaient Draco comme l'un d'entre eux, comme un égal, comme un maillon de leur chaîne. Et comme si souvent lorsqu'il était avec le Trio, il sentit une bouffée chaleureuse de privilège, de bonheur, d'authenticité. Il ne s'était jamais senti comme ça auparavant. Et il adorait cette sensation. 

Harry rencontra son regard. Ils discutaient de quelque chose, peu importe le sujet. Parfois calme et pensif, parfois sérieux, parfois débordant d'hilarité, mais Harry rencontra son regard. Et il articula silencieusement 'Je t'aime' à l'intention de Draco, puis sourit et hocha la tête comme si Draco avait besoin d'une confirmation sur ce point-là, puis encore une fois 'Je t'aime, je t'aime, vraiment...Je t'aime'. Draco rosit, et sentit à nouveau ce sentiment écrasant d'appartenance, et de sécurité. Hermione remarqua cette petite interaction, et plaça distraitement la main sur l'avant-bras de Draco pendant qu'elle parlait avec Ron de peu-importe-le-sujet. Ce petit geste en dit autant que les murmures silencieux excessifs mais touchants de Harry. Ce petit geste laissa une marque, le marqua au fer rouge; il le fit devenir l'un d'entre eux. 

Il se dit qu'il pourrait facilement s'habituer au bonheur. 

Peut-être était-ce cette télépathie qui fit que Ron et Hermione partirent peu de temps après, mais c'était plus probablement Hermione qui avait vu les regards en cachette que se lançaient Harry et Draco et avait décidé qu'il était temps de les laisser tous les deux seuls. Mais quoi que ce fut, quelques instants après que la porte se fut refermée, et que Harry et Draco restent tous les deux dans leur petit royaume pour une dernière nuit, ils enlevèrent leurs vêtements et tombèrent sur leur lit, blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Pas de paroles, pas de baisers, pas de mouvements. Simplement une étreinte. 

Draco était de plus en plus émerveillé par la magie de leur relation. Bien sûr, il y avait le côté physique, qui avait été - et continuait d'être - une totale et joyeuse révélation. Au fur et à mesure que leur retenue s'était évaporée et que leur confiance avait grandi, ils avaient exploré mutuellement leur corps et s'étaient délectés des réactions de l'autre, heureux comme des chiots reniflant dans un jardin. Et parfois, c'était plus qu'une simple découverte; parfois, il y avait un sentiment de vie ou de mort dans leur acte amoureux, comme si leurs vies même dépendaient du contact physique le plus rapproché possible, comme si les murs de leur château risquaient de s'effondrer s'ils ne prouvaient pas constamment à l'autre, dans des moments de plaisir désespérés, sacrilèges, que rien d'autre ne comptait au monde. Et ce n'était pas une caresse particulière, un baiser ou l'intimité qui faisait trembler de plaisir Draco; pour lui, l'euphorie était Harry lui-même. 

Ce qui rendait l'autre côté, le côté émotionnel, non-physique de leur unité d'autant plus tendre. Dans des moments comme celui-là, quand ils étaient étendus tous les deux parfaitement heureux de penser les mêmes choses et de respirer le même air, Draco ressentait autant de bonheur extatique et d'intimité que lors de leurs jeux créatifs et sans retenue. Le calme de ces moments-là leur permettait à tous les deux de se prélasser dans une aura d'appartenance, et pour Draco, le simple fait de regarder - plusieurs minutes d'affilée - le haut de la tête de Harry, la courbe de sa joue ou le creux de son cou le remplissait d'un tel émerveillement que souvent il arrivait à peine à croire qu'il n'avait pas passé les dernières semaines à rêvasser dans un monde fantasmagorique délicieux. 

Ce fut Harry qui brisa en douceur leur rêverie. 

"Trois jours, Draco" murmura-t-il. "C'est tout. Trois jours" 

Draco embrassa légèrement Harry dans le cou. "Je peux y arriver pour trois jours. Et toi?" 

"Sachant que lorsqu'ils seront passés, je pourrai à nouveau te serrer dans mes bras comme ça, oui; trois jours me semblent être faisable. Par contre, je ne sais pas trop pour les trois nuits..." 

Il n'y avait plus rien à dire et, blottis l'un contre l'autre, ils sombrèrent dans un paisible sommeil. 

**** 

Voilà! Le chapitre 16 est terminé! Il ne reste désormais plus que deux chapitres...eh oui, c'est bientôt la fin! Si je m'en tiens à mon rythme, dans deux semaines, j'aurai terminé la traduction! Je posterai normalement le chapitre 17 lundi prochain! J'attends comme toujours vos impressions! Bisous! 


	17. Le coeur des ténèbres

_Coucou tout le monde!! Je suis dans les temps, chouette chouette!! Voici donc l'avant dernier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira!! On va enfin découvrir ce que renferme le livre, et je peux vous assurer que ce n'est pas folichon! D'ailleurs, il y a beaucoup d'angst dans ce chapitre, surtout de la part de Draco! Mais je n'en dis pas plus, et vous laisse découvrir la suite..._

__

_Mais avant, réponses aux reviews!! _

__

_**Jenali**: eh oui, malheureusement, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin...La suite sera normalement en ligne lundi prochain, ce sera donc le grand final de la fic la plus longue que j'ai traduite!! Bises._

__

_**Naya**: oui, le passage sur les animagi est vraiment bon, même si je n'aurais pas imaginé Draco en renard. Par contre, je te rassure, Aidan Lynch a bien terminé cette fic, donc tu auras la fin la semaine prochaine!_

__

_**LolieShing**: coucou! Merci d'être fidèle au poste, aussi bien pour "Malfoy, Détective Privé" que pour celle-ci! Tu vas voir, ce chapitre promet également d'être riche en émotion; moi il m'a remuée...En tout cas, je suis ravie de voir que mes traductions te remontent le moral, même quand tu n'en as pas besoin lol. Merci pour ton enthousiasme! Bisous!!_

__

_**Vivi Malfoy**: voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira autant que le reste!_

__

_**Alana Chantelune**: oui, Aidan Lynch a vraiment un don pour l'écriture...Dommage qu'il n'ait pas écrit d'autres fics..._

__

_**Ankou**: oui, effectivement, je suis abonnée aux Harry/Draco...Quand on aime, on ne compte pas!! Je ne lis d'ailleurs pratiquement plus que des fics sur eux, c'est dingue, non? Je crois que je suis droguée lol. Merci pour tes encouragements et à bientôt!!_

__

_**Baby Dracky**: you-ouh, coucou ma choupi!!! Ca va-t-y? J'suis presque à la fin, t'as vu, je t'avais dit que j'y arriverai!! Certes, ça a été long, mais j'ai (presque) vaincu!! lol. Bah, moi je trouve que ça lui va pas mal le colley à Harry. Par contre, c'est vrai que pour la couleur, Draco c'est pas trop ça (c'est moi, où mes phrases ne sont pas françaises??? Désolée, choupi, ça fait depuis 5 heures que je suis sur la trad', donc je commence à fatiguer un peu!!). J'ai rigolé pendant trois heures pour le sortilège d'Oubliettes lol. Quel homme quand même, ce Rogue (euh...j'ai dit ça moi?? *s'évanouit d'horreur*). Bon, bisous, choupi et à bientôt!!_

__

_**Mangafana**: oui, je comprends très bien le fait que tu sois à la fois heureuse et 'malheureuse' que la fic se termine. Tu as parfaitement raison, dans ce chapitre on va avoir un aperçu des trois jours qu'ils passent séparés, et effectivement, le mystère du livre va être dévoilé! C'est sûr que Draco, même 'dompté' par Harry, aura toujours des réflexions très Malfoyiennes parfois!! Pour notre plus grand plaisir, d'ailleurs! Pour le tome 5, s'ils avaient fait une sortie internationale, JKR et les éditions Bloomsbury auraient fait beaucoup moins de ventes, car beaucoup de personnes de pays non-anglophones achètent quand même le bouquin en anglais, donc c'est pour ça...Bye!_

__

_**Nagisa Moon**: coucou!! _"_Je me suis liquéfiée dans une flaque d'adoration et de sucre pastel", c'est très mimi comme expression!! Ca serait en effet sympa que tu exploites les formes Animagus de Harry et Draco dans une fic...Ca serait un régal, étant donné que tu écris tellement bien! Voici l'avant-dernier chapitre, très riche en émotion...J'espère recevoir tes impressions!! Gros bisous! _

__

_**Maria Ferrari**: salut! Oui, ben ton petit Lulu, eh ben il en ramasse dans ce chapitre!! Oui, c'est normal que tu aies pensé à une fouine pour Draco, même lui y avait pensé lol. Alors, pour la lettre à Tuthur (j'aime bien tes surnoms lol), pas de nouvelles dans ce chapitre, mais par contre, grosse révélation sur le mystérieux bouquin! Oui, tu as raison en ce qui concerne la "méchanceté" chez les Serpentards, mais il faut qu'en même reconnaître que se retrouver en compagnie de Crabbe, Goyle et Pansy ne doit pas être très alléchant...Euh, Lulu n'est pas présent dans ce chapitre, mais on en parle beaucoup!! Ca va saigner! Bisous et à bientôt! ^^_

__

_**Umbre77**: hello! Vi, Harry est super en colley! Chien de berger confiant, super fidèle et tout et tout...Un genre de Lassie au masculin, quoi lol. Je ne sais pas si ça va bien se finir, je l'avoue...Ce chapitre est assez chaotique, surtout la fin...Mais je pense quand même qu'il y aura un 'happy end'...Il faut y croire!!! Je penserai bien fort à toi pour tes exams! C'est quand les dates? Début septembre? Oh, tu sais, tu peux te passer de Pacte avec le Diable, à part si tu as du temps à tuer...J'aime pas du tout cette fic, à partir du chapitre 10, ça devient de plus en plus pathétique...Apparement, l'auteur a arrêté d'écrire, ce qui m'arrange dans un sens! Mais je suis ravie que tu me racontes ta vie!! Ne te gêne surtout pas!! Je trouve ça vachement sympa de pouvoir communiquer à travers des reviews!! Bon, gros bisous!! _

__

_**Marikili**: merci beaucoup pour ta review, c'est très gentil d'avoir pris le temps de m'en envoyer une! Certes, cette fic est longue et les phrases sont complexes, mais je me fais plaisir en la traduisant! Non, je ne suis pas maso lol. _

__

_**Caroline Black**: contente que ça te plaise, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je traduis des fics: pour vous les faire partager! Voici l'avant-dernier chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira!!_

__

_**Lady Malfoy7**: merci pour ta review! Contente que tu aimes! Voici la suite!_

__

_**Mylennia**: merci pour tout!! Certes, je serai soulagée quand j'aurai fini de traduire cette fic, mais ça me fera aussi un vide...Parce que je me suis vachement investie!! Mais bon, ça va, j'ai "Malfoy, Détective privé" en cours, et j'adore cette fic, donc la relève est assurée lol. Merci d'avoir mis cette fic dans tes histoires préférées!! Bises!_

__

_**Agatha Brume**: merci pour tes trois reviews au fur et à mesure de ta lecture! Je suis contente que tu te régales, et j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas! Bonne lecture! _

____

_Je souhaite également remercier les 51 personnes qui m'ont mise dans leurs auteurs favoris, c'est très gentil à vous!!_

__

_Bonne lecture!_

__

__CHAPITRE 17: LE COEUR DES TENEBRES

L'entrée de Harry Potter et de Draco Malfoy au petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle le matin suivant causa beaucoup d'agitation chez bon nombre de personnes. A la table des Gryffondors, une foule d'élèves se leva pour applaudir et Harry fut accueilli sur le champ au sein de sa famille. Ceux assis à la table Serpentard se déplacèrent respectueusement le long de leur banc pour faire de la place à leur chef de retour. A la table des professeurs, des regards nerveux échangés entre le Petit Comité trahirent le fait qu'une étape nouvelle et imprévisible avait débuté. 

Tout semblait différent, presque inimaginable. Ils mangeaient séparés, aux côtés opposés d'une vaste salle. Ils dormaient seuls; le retour dans leur propre lit ne les consolant en aucun cas de la perte de la chaleur du corps de l'autre. Ils discutaient avec d'autres personnes, se disant sans cesse qu'ils auraient formulé les choses autrement ou qu'ils auraient répondu plus honnêtement s'ils avaient été de retour tous seuls à l'Infirmerie. Lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas dans la même pièce, ils ressentaient la détresse de l'autre, le besoin de l'autre, qui les dévoraient tous les deux de l'intérieur. 

Mais être dans la même pièce était à peine plus facile. Les cours étaient étrangement nouveaux à Harry et Draco, surtout en Potions, où ils étaient assis à des mètres l'un de l'autre, sans même pouvoir capter le regard de l'autre, mais passant tout leur temps à essayer de résister au douloureux désir qu'ils avaient de se rapprocher de l'autre. Harry expérimentait également le fait étrange de faire semblant d'être à nouveau nul en Potions, et chose curieuse, cela même semblait les lier quelque peu l'un à l'autre. Lorsque Rogue distribua un test de fin de trimestre, qu'il pensait avec perversité être une sorte de cadeau, Harry sentit les réponses jaillir dans son esprit presque avant même que Rogue eût fini de lire chaque question. Même en étant frustré de ne pas pouvoir parler, toucher ou simplement sentir Draco, Harry réussit à rire intérieurement. Tout en pensant à l'après-midi magique de la Potion de Perceptivité, il étudia sa copie et mit quelques réponses fausses pour donner le change. Après tout, il ne voulait pas que le reste de la classe croit qu'il avait triché. Il regarda, deux rangées devant lui, les épaules de Draco se secouer légèrement en un rire silencieux compatissant, son corps et ses cheveux remuant d'une façon qui rappelait à Harry des situations bien plus intimes qu'un test de Potions. _Oh mon dieu_, se dit Harry, _il sait exactement ce que je suis en train de faire!_ Alors, en l'honneur à Draco, et en espérant que Rogue lui pardonnerait vu les circonstances, Harry rédigea une réponse si médiocre à une question que ça allait sûrement lui faire perdre des points à deux chiffres. Hermione remarqua ce que Harry faisait, et elle le regarda, totalement incrédule; Ron jeta également un coup d'oeil au devoir de Harry et ne trouva rien qui clochait tandis qu'il remplissait deux ou trois des questions qu'il avait sautées par les réponses bien plus extravagantes de Harry. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée. 

Mais Dumbledore avait eu raison. Qu'ils soient ou non dans la même pièce, ça ne les avait pas tués. 

Un jour devint deux, et deux devinrent trois. Le dernier après-midi du trimestre, Harry, Ron et Hermione allèrent se promener dans les jardins tandis que le reste de l'école se préparait pour le voyage de retour chez eux du matin suivant. Les chutes de neige froides du mois précédent étaient terminées, et avaient été remplacées par une bruine grise vivifiante. C'était le genre de temps hivernal qui pouvait miner le moral de beaucoup en Angleterre en décembre, mais pour Harry, aucun air n'avait été plus revigorant. Il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point cela lui avait manqué d'être dehors (pendant la journée du moins) et regrettait seulement que Draco, pour maintenir ce qu'ils pensaient tous les deux être une mascarade de plus en plus stupide, ne soit pas là pour partager ce moment avec lui. 

Non pas qu'il y ait de l'affection en manque cet après-midi-là, loin de là. Tandis que le Trio faisait le tour du terrain de Quidditch et revenait vers le lac, Ron et Hermione, la main dans la main, faisaient de fréquents arrêts pour s'embrasser avec douceur et un peu de gêne. Harry était ravi pour ses amis, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ce serait mieux s'il n'était pas là. La quatrième fois que leur marche fut interrompue, Ron et Hermione gloussèrent et se regardèrent. 

"Harry" fit Ron, l'air réjoui. "On a quelque chose à te dire. Et je te parie dix Gallions que tu vas aimer ça" 

"Quoi?" demanda Harry. "Vous allez avoir un bébé?" 

"Ooh, Harry, ne fais pas l'idiot" intervint Hermione avec un sourire. "Il te manque?" 

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. S'il lui manquait? Si seulement c'était aussi simple que ça. 

"Tu ne veux pas mettre l'embargo sur l'affection, quand même" fit Ron avec un grand sourire. "Vu comme vous y allez, toi et Draco..." 

"On a appris ce mot de Seamus, hein?" insinua Hermione en riant. "Mais tu as raison, Ron. Ils n'ont pas le monopole" 

"On n'est quand même pas des bêtes!" s'exclama Harry, tout en se disant que Draco et lui avaient vraiment de la chance que 95% de leur affection soit gardée derrière des portes fermées. 

Ils repartirent en direction du lac. 

"Alors, si ce n'est pas un bébé, qu'est-ce que c'est?" demanda Harry, intrigué. 

"Ah" commença Ron. "Oui. On a eu une idée. On pourrait appeler ça un plan. On s'est dit..." 

"...qu'étant donné qu'on allait être un petit groupe de choix pour Noël" poursuivit Hermione, "avec une personne en plus, évidemment..." 

"...on allait essayer d'en faire le meilleur Noël qu'on ait jamais eu, tu vois, juste pour tenter de mettre toute cette merde du début de ce trimestre derrière nous tous, et puis aussi parce qu'il y manifestement beaucoup de trucs à fêter..." 

"...donc Dumbledore nous a permis de faire quelque chose de nouveau. Il nous autorise à avoir un repas spécial dans la salle commune de Gryffondor la veille de Noël!" termina Hermione, radieuse. 

"Et après ça", ajouta Ron avec un sourire, "Draco et toi, vous pourrez dormir dans notre dortoir, tu sais, pour avoir un peu d'intimité..." 

"...tandis que le reste d'entre nous irons coucher dans le dortoir des filles, et puis le matin suivant..." 

"...on pourra donner les cadeaux privés au lit, puis les cadeaux de groupe dans la salle commune. Puis, un matin de détente et..." 

"...déjeuner avec les professeurs. Qu'en penses-tu?" conclut joyeusement Hermione. 

"Ce que j'en pense?" répéta Harry en riant. "Euh...depuis combien de temps vous terminez les phrases de l'autre?" 

Ils éclatèrent de rire. 

"Ca me paraît génial" fit Harry en souriant. "Juste un truc. Vous avez l'air d'avoir tout préparé, donc je ne vais pas m'en mêler, mais est-ce qu'on pourrait faire quelque chose de spécial pour que Draco se sente le bienvenu chez les Gryffondors? Ca va être assez bizarre pour lui..." 

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça" le rassura Hermione avec un sourire énigmatique. 

"On a pensé à tout" ajouta Ron, et les deux amoureux eurent un rire entendu. 

"Bon, je ne demande rien alors" fit Harry, un peu confus. 

A ce moment-là, ils entendirent un puissant vrombissement venant de derrière la cabane de Hagrid. 

"Mais qu'est-ce que...?" se demanda Ron. 

Ils contournèrent la cabane et trouvèrent Hagrid en train de bricoler la moto, tenant un chiffon huileux et une énorme tasse de thé, et portant un vêtement jaune ample et informe qui aurait pu être jadis une salopette géante. 

"Bonjour, vous trois!" fit-il joyeusement. "Par la barbe de Merlin, Harry, c'est bon de te voir enfin dehors! Je suis juste en train de préparer la moto pour un petit voyage demain" 

"Où allez-vous?" demanda Hermione. 

"A Londres, pour régler une affaire concernant l'école pour Dumbledore" répondit-il évasivement. "Une fois que j'aurai vu tout le monde monter dans le Poudlard Express". Un air coupable envahit son visage et il ajouta à voix basse: "Mais peut-être que je n'aurais pas dû vous dire ça" 

"Ooh, mission secrète?" fit Ron avec un grand sourire. 

"Quelque chose dans le genre, peut-être" admit Hagrid, l'air mal à l'aise, comme s'il voulait changer de sujet. 

"Vraiment?" fit soudain Harry, son esprit fonctionnant sur d'autres données. "Londres? Est-ce que vous aurez un peu de temps libre? Si je vous donne une liste et ma clé, pourriez-vous aller retirer de l'argent à Gringotts et acheter quelques trucs?" 

"Bien sûr, Harry. Pas de problèmes. Fais simplement en sorte de m'apporter ta liste ce soir. Je pars très tôt demain matin" 

"Oh, Harry, c'est une excellente idée!" s'exclama Hermione. "Hagrid, pouvez-vous faire la même chose pour moi?" 

"Pas de soucis. Et toi, Ron? Tu veux quelque chose de Londres?" 

Il y eut un silence gêné pendant lequel Ron ne répondit rien et Harry sentit le malaise aigu de son ami comme à chaque fois qu'il était question d'argent. 

"Oui" fit Harry d'un ton résolu. "Ron aura lui aussi une liste. Je te dois dix Gallions, tu te souviens, Ron? Tu as raison, j'adore ton Grand Plan pour Noël" 

Ron regarda Harry d'un air bizarre, puis après seulement deux ou trois secondes d'hésitation, tous les deux se sourirent chaleureusement. 

Hermione fut ravie de cet arrangement mutuel. 

"Et ne le dépense pas pour moi" murmura Harry dans l'oreille de Ron. "Dépense-le pour Hermione" 

Tandis qu'ils rentraient d'un pas tranquille au château sous la pluie ténue, tous étaient heureux. Hermione savait que leur Plan pour Noël allait fonctionner, Ron était reconnaissant de la façon dont Harry avait contourné en douceur ce qui était encore le sujet le plus délicat pour lui, et Harry savait qu'il restait seulement quelques heures avant qu'il ne puisse à nouveau être avec Draco. Aucun d'entre eux ne faisait attention à la pluie. 

**** 

Le fait d'avoir Harry de retour dans le dortoir avait été une bonne chose pour tous ceux qui le partageaient avec lui, mais tout particulièrement pour Ron. Il n'y avait eu qu'une seule nuit où ils avaient été tous les cinq en de bons termes depuis le jour du Grand Rangement, et cette nuit-là, la nuit de la réconciliation de Ron et Harry, Harry avait été conduit au lit par Ron juste après souper. Il n'y avait pas eu de réelle hilarité les englobant tous depuis le **Livre de Sorts pour Garçons (Edition Spéciale)**, environ deux mois et demi auparavant, et pendant ces trois jours de séparation, malgré la douleur permanente due à l'absence de Draco dans le coeur de Harry, les cinq camarades n'eurent aucune difficulté à replonger dans des âneries insouciantes, comme si l'arrêt des festivités n'avait été que de dix minutes au lieu de dix semaines. 

Ron était leur capitaine. Il y eut des jeux et des concours, des discussions jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, des Jeux Olympiques de dortoir, du Quidditch dans les couloirs, des longues conversations et des blagues courtes, des courses, des matchs de catch avec des règles spéciales Poudlard, des débats plein de vivacité et des plaisanteries douteuses. Harry n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ait repoussé tout ça à une époque. Et il savait parfaitement que ce que Ron faisait était bien plus profond qu'un simple désir d'être le maître de cérémonie. Harry mit un moment à le réaliser, mais il se rendit compte que sur un certain niveau (probablement inconscient), Ron essayait de rivaliser avec Draco pour obtenir la première place dans la vie de Harry. Et pour rendre justice à Ron, la plupart de ce qu'il offrit à Harry durant ces trois jours fut bien au-delà de ce que Draco aurait pu imaginer. Mais il y avait d'autres raisons plus évidentes pour lesquelles Ron jouait le rôle de bouffon du roi, que Harry et Hermione avaient tout de suite remarqué et en avaient été ravis, tout cela se résumant à une chose: Ron était extraordinairement heureux du retour de Harry, même si c'était seulement pour trois jours, et même si Ron préférerait toujours regarder en arrière qu'en avant. 

La nuit précédant le départ du Poudlard Express qui devait ramener la plupart des élèves de l'école à Londres, Harry et Ron restèrent éveillés à discuter sur le lit de Ron jusqu'à très tard dans la nuit, ayant une conversation que tous les deux savaient être très tardive. Après avoir jeté un sort de Silence autour d'eux, Harry finit par trouver le moment, l'endroit et l'intimité dont il avait besoin pour s'excuser de tout coeur auprès de Ron pour la façon dont il l'avait traité plus tôt ce trimestre-là, et pour expliquer ce par quoi il était passé, ce à quoi il avait pensé, et qu'il n'avait jamais voulu que son comportement soit délibérément indélicat envers Ron et les autres. Ron se sentit capable d'accepter et de comprendre tout ce que Harry lui dit, mais voulut que Harry se rende compte de certaines choses également: que Harry n'aurait jamais dû se retirer de tout, et que Hermione et lui avait été extrêmement blessés de voir que Harry ait pu douter de leur soutien. Chose intéressante, ce fut Harry qui vit la réelle vérité de cette conversation: qu'il était nécessaire que ces vieilles blessures soient rouvertes avant de pouvoir guérir correctement. Mais, après plusieurs heures quelques larmes, elles s'étaient effectivement guéries. 

Ce fut Ron qui conclut le sujet. 

"Bon, je crois qu'on peut enfin clore ce chapitre horrible" fit-il avec un demi sourire. "Vous serez de nouveau réunis dans quelques heures, Draco et toi, et je suis content que nous ayons pu régler tout ça avant. Ca m'étonnerait qu'on ait à nouveau l'occasion de parler comme ça avant un bon bout de temps" 

"Oh Ron" soupira Harry. "C'est donc ça le problème? Tu crois que, dès que je pourrai à nouveau voir Draco, je vais t'ignorer comme je l'ai fait auparavant?" 

"Non, pas vraiment. Mais ne dis pas qu'après demain matin, tu voudras rester assis là à discuter avec moi pendant des heures" 

"Ron! Ce n'est pas une question de ou/ou. Je serai toujours ton meilleur ami, même si je vis avec Draco pour le restant de mes jours. Tu croyais que je n'avais de la place que pour une personne? Ne sois pas bête à ce point, gros bêta. C'est vrai que je vais passer du temps avec Draco, autant que possible. Mais ça ne veux pas dire que je t'apprécie moins. Crétin" 

"Ouais, Harry, tu dis ça maintenant. Et je te souhaite que des bonnes choses, vraiment, j'adore te voir enfin heureux. Mais souviens-toi d'une chose: si tu t'ennuies de temps en temps, je serai toujours là-" 

"Ron!". Harry rit, puis lui donna un coup de poing sur le bras. "Arrête-toi tout de suite avant de ressembler à un con fini! Pense à Hermione. Si tu te maries avec elle et que tu as une vingtaine de gosses, est-ce que tu auras une opinion différente sur moi? C'est la même chose pour moi! A partir du moment où tu arrives à accepter Draco et à être heureux pour nous, et où on trace un trait sur mon ignoble comportement de ce trimestre, il n'y a aucune raison pour que quoi que ce soit change entre toi et moi!" 

C'était bizarre pour Ron de découvrir que Harry avait raison sur des points _autres_ que le courage, la noblesse et le sang-froid; c'est plus généralement le terrain d'Hermione. Mais c'était effectivement le cas et, peu après deux heures du matin, ils atteignirent un point où, à leur grande satisfaction, il n'y avait plus rien à dire. Avec de vrais sourires enfin, ils allèrent se coucher. 

Le matin suivant, aucun des membres du dortoir des Gryffondors mâles de cinquième année n'avait à se lever pour partir en train, mais la journée commença aussi tôt que d'habitude. Pour une raison évidente, la Maison était remplie de cris et d'exclamations et de gens qui traînaient leurs malles et leurs affaires sur le sol et les escaliers. Ron surtout, qui était généralement quelqu'un qui chérissait une bonne grasse matinée presque plus que tout, paraissait être affecté par l'excitation qui bourdonnait à travers le reste de la Maison tandis qu'il se frayait maladroitement un chemin vers le lit de Harry pour réveiller son ami. Il avait monté son réveil à un peu plus de sept heures, seulement quelques heures après qu'il ait fini par s'endormir. Il savait à quel point Harry avait envie de retrouver Draco, et voulait veiller à ce que son ami soit levé et habillé de bonne heure. Alors qu'il tirait les rideaux en avance ce matin de décembre, il y eut juste assez de lumière pour qu'il voit que Harry était déjà assis en silence au pied de son lit, complètement habillé. Il avait visiblement aussi pris une douche, et avait mis un point d'honneur à dompter ses cheveux. 

"Bon sang, Harry!" s'exclama Ron en riant. "Depuis combien de temps t'es levé? Je croyais que tu dormais à nouveau correctement!" 

"Il est assis là depuis au moins cinq heures et demie du matin. Je l'ai vu quand le remue-ménage d'Hedwige m'a réveillé" l'informa Seamus en bâillant. "Et il a l'air d'avoir passé plus d'une heure dans la salle de bains. Alors Dieu seul sait à quelle heure il s'est levé!" 

"Harry! Harry? Ca va?". Ron se tourna vers Seamus. "Il m'entend?" demanda-t-il. 

"Evidemment que je t'entends, idiot" fit Harry en roulant les yeux. "Quelle heure c'est?" demanda-t-il, bien qu'il ait l'horloge Vif d'Or à la main. 

"Sept heures dix" répondit Dean. 

"Le train part après le petit-déjeuner, qui commence à huit heures aujourd'hui" l'informa Neville. 

"Voilà! Il ne reste plus longtemps à attendre alors!" fit Ron en souriant. 

Harry se retint de rire. 

"A présent, Harry...". Seamus prit la voix oh combien imitée de sa mère Irlandaise. "Est-ce que tu t'es brossé les dents?" 

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire, Harry y compris. 

"Ah! S'il s'est lavé les dents?" soupira Neville. "Seulement six fois durant la dernière heure. Harry, tu penses que ça suffira?" 

"Je n'ai pas fait ça six fois!" s'écria Harry. 

"Bon, alors dis-nous que ce n'était pas plus d'une fois" fit Dean en riant. 

Harry rougit. "Bon, d'accord. Je voulais juste avoir bonne allure ce matin. Ne vous moquez pas" 

"Oooh, et tu as bonne allure, Harry! Tu es superbe!" le taquina Seamus avec un accent encore plus irlandais que sa mère. "Je ne sais pas comment il va pouvoir résister pendant le petit-déjeuner!" 

"Vous ne m'aurez pas" s'exclama Harry pour couvrir les rires des autres, mais tout en riant intérieurement en même temps. "Un jour, vous tous, mes petits, si vous avez beaucoup de chance, vous ressentirez ce que je ressens en ce moment. Jusque-là, ne vous foutez pas de moi. Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que c'est. Vraiment aucune" 

"Hein...?" fit Ron sur un ton dubitatif, avec un sourire en coin et en remontant théâtralement les manches de son pyjama. "'Mes petits'...?" 

"Oh oh" fit Neville à personne en particulier, tout en regardant les trois autres bondir sur Harry pour un match de catch aux règles de Poudlard énergique. "Essayez seulement de ne pas le décoiffer!" 

**** 

Après avoir servi le thé, Dumbledore regarda McGonagall et Rogue de derrière son bureau. Ils étaient tous les deux en train d'examiner le livre - récemment apporté par Hagrid - posé devant le Directeur. 

"C'est aussi mauvais que ce que nous craignions" déclara Dumbledore avec lenteur. "Peut-être même pire. Mais je suppose qu'au moins, quelques questions ont reçu une réponse. Bien qu'il y en ait peut-être plus qui se posent à présent" 

Les collègues du Directeur restèrent assis à attendre patiemment qu'il leur dévoile ses pensées. 

"Les souvenirs renfermés dans ce livre sont presque exclusivement des souvenirs heureux, exactement comme nous l'avions imaginé. Mais je crains que la dernière page ne soit pas quelque chose que j'aimerai voir trop souvent. Mais vous devez le voir. Et ensuite, il faudra que l'on discute" 

Dumbledore tourna le livre avec précaution pour qu'il se retrouve face à McGonagall et Rogue, l'ouvrit à la première page et le poussa vers eux. Il s'adossa à son fauteuil et les regarda tourner les pages avec prudence. Chaque page ressemblait à une petite scène, comme une séquence de film ou un collage de photos sorcières, certaines étant simplement des silhouettes en train de rire, d'autres avec des voix qui s'en échappaient. McGonagall retint son souffle lorsqu'elle arriva à la page montrant James en train de voler sur son balai, et à celle avec Lily assise avec bébé Harry sous un arbre. Rogue resta silencieux tout du long, jusqu'à ce que McGonagall tourne la dernière page. 

Ils laissèrent tous les deux échapper une exclamation étouffée à la vue des images exposées. Mais les photos n'étaient rien à comparer des sons qui s'échappaient du livre et emplissaient le bureau circulaire. Il ne restèrent assis pas plus de quelques minutes à regarder avec écoeurement et incrédulité, mais le souvenir les accompagnerait bien plus longtemps. McGonagall s'adossa au dossier de sa chaise, horrifiée, tout en se mouchant dans un mouchoir en dentelle. Rogue, le visage de marbre, referma doucement le livre et le poussa en direction de Dumbledore. 

Le silence régnait dans la pièce. 

"Eh bien, maintenant nous savons pourquoi Lucius a pris ce livre" finit par dire Rogue avec une grimace. 

McGonagall s'étrangla. "Nous ne pouvons absolument pas donner ça à Harry" 

Dumbledore ne dit rien, mais regarda Rogue pour qu'il émette son avis. 

"Je suis assez d'accord" approuva-t-il. 

Le silence s'abattit à nouveau sur eux. 

"Si nous ne le donnons pas à Harry, qu'en faisons-nous?" relança Dumbledore. 

"On le détruit" répondit immédiatement McGonagall. 

"Le détruire?" répéta Dumbledore. "En êtes-vous sûre? Tout ce bonheur...Celui qu'il a tellement désiré et n'a jamais connu?" 

"Mais il est heureux maintenant" contra Rogue d'un ton bourru. "N'est-ce pas le but de tout ce que nous avons fait? Alors qu'est-ce que nous aurions de plus en lui permettant de voir ça?" 

"Rien du tout" persista McGonagall. "Pas à ma connaissance. Si vous ne voulez pas le détruire, pourquoi ne pas le cacher loi d'ici? Il peut être ramené à Gringotts demain et y rester jusqu'à ce qu'il soit plus vieux" 

Rogue eut l'air peu convaincu. "Mais quand, plus vieux? Dix-huit ans? Vingt et un? Trente? Qui sait à quel âge il sera prêt, et s'il le sera même un jour?" 

"Laissons-le là-bas pour toujours alors" 

Dumbledore resta silencieux. 

McGonagall eut un sursaut d'espoir. "Pouvons-nous le lui laisser après avoir enlevé la dernière page?" 

"Mais que ferions-nous de la dernière page?" soupira Rogue. "La détruire, la cacher, la garder pour lui? On en revient au même problème" 

Ils avaient sombré dans le silence à nouveau, mais tout à coup, McGonagall éclata. "Je n'arrive même pas à croire que nous ayons cette discussion! Pourquoi diable devrions-nous souhaiter lui faire subir ça? Est-ce que nous ne voulons pas ce qui est de mieux pour lui?" 

Après un court instant, Rogue s'adressa à Dumbledore. "Et vous, qu'en pensez-vous?" 

Le Directeur poussa un profond soupir et se mit à parler avec hésitation. 

"Je comprends tout à fait ce que vous ressentez, Minerva. Nous nous sentons tous protecteurs envers lui; nous avons ressenti ça toute sa vie. Et nous avons employé les grands moyens pour s'occuper de lui, pour garder un oeil sur lui, pour le protéger quand nous le pouvions. Bref, nous nous sommes mêlés de sa vie" 

"Evidemment que nous nous en sommes mêlés!" s'écria McGonagall. "Il est orphelin!" 

Dumbledore but une longue gorgée de thé contenu dans une délicate tasse en porcelaine. 

"Une autre chose dont nous sommes coupables, c'est de le sous-estimer. Ne nous a-t-il pas toujours surpris par sa résistance? Avec son courage, et sa détermination? A tel point, en fait, que parfois nous nous sommes réellement mis à compter sur ses qualités. Il est bien plus enjoué que nous le pensons, et encore plus fort depuis qu'il s'est attaché à Draco. Mais à part sa force mentale et physique, n'y a-t-il pas un autre problème ici? N'a-t-il pas le droit de voir ça?" 

McGonagall toussota mais ne dit rien. 

"Mais ce sont tous, je vous l'accorde, des choses peu concluantes. Il sera peut-être assez fort. Il bénéficiera peut-être du fait que cela mettra un point final à un sujet effroyable. D'un autre côté, il sera peut-être dévasté. Malgré tout ce que j'ai appris sur lui, je n'ai toujours pas l'impression de le connaître assez bien pour en être sur. A part de lui demander moi-même, je ne sais pas quoi faire" 

"Donc on ne fait rien?" demanda Rogue. 

"Non. Je pense que c'est trop important pour qu'on l'ignore. Mais je crois que vous avez touché le problème du doigt, Minerva, quand vous avez dit que nous ne pouvons pas donner ça à Harry. Je suis d'accord. Nous ne pouvons pas. Mais peut-être que quelqu'un d'autre le pourrait, quelqu'un qui le connaît mieux que personne, quelqu'un qui pourrait juger de façon précise comment le lui donner en lui faisant le moins de mal possible. Je vais donner ce livre, complet, à Draco" 

McGonagall hoqueta. "Êtes-vous certain que c'est sage? Draco n'est pas qu'un simple spectateur dans cette affaire. Il va sûrement avoir ses propres problèmes pour gérer ça. En donnant le livre à Draco, n'allez-vous pas simplement donner à un garçon différent une forme différente de souffrance?" 

"Peut-être, Minerva, peut-être; vous avez souvent raison sur ces sujets-là. Mais que faire d'autre? Réfléchissez: Draco est aussi fort que Harry, et est très mature; il connaît Harry mieux que nous, c'est pourquoi sa réaction instinctive sera très certainement la bonne. Et étant donné ce qu'il y a dans ce livre, c'est un sujet qui les concerne plus tous les deux qu'aucun de nous" 

McGonagall poussa un profond soupir et Rogue hocha la tête. C'était le plus proche assentiment qu'ils donneraient. 

"Quelque soit l'angoisse que Draco va ressentir à propos de tout ça" conclut Dumbledore, "je pense que lui-même ne voudrait pas que cela se passe d'une autre façon. Je le convoquerai ici pour lui parler ce soir" 

**** 

Avec seulement une poignée d'étudiants restés au château, et qui faisaient tous partie du Grand Plan de Noël, Harry et Draco avaient été libres de faire ce qu'ils voulaient à partir du moment où le dernier carrosse était parti pour la gare de Pré au Lard. Et ils n'avaient pas perdu de temps. 

La seconde où Harry avait trouvé Draco en train de errer aux alentours des marches principales du château, il en eut le souffle coupé, et cela ne s'était pas arrangé jusqu'à ce que les deux garçons, le coeur battant à tout rompre, se soient rejoints pour échanger un baiser urgent, et essayèrent de maintenir cette connexion tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient maladroitement vers la roseraie. Peu de temps après, quiconque regardant par une des fenêtres du château aurait pu voir un colley et un renard galoper follement en direction des terres les plus éloignées, bien au-delà de la cabane de Hagrid et du terrain de Quidditch. A nouveau humains, ils construisirent un nid composé de capes épaisses et de pull-overs sous un arbre où, sans se soucier du vent froid et de la pluie torrentielle intermittente, ils passèrent la plus grande partie de la journée à parler, s'embrasser et à se délecter de quelques autres privautés. 

Vers quatre heures cet après-midi-là, il semblait qu'ils commençaient juste à s'être rattrapés de ces trois jours de séparation, quand ils réalisèrent soudainement qu'il faisait sombre et qu'ils mouraient de faim. Juste au moment où ils remarquaient le temps épouvantable pour la première fois et se levaient pour rentrer au château, un chat-huant brun silencieux descendit en piqué et se percha sur l'épaule de Draco, puis tendit sa patte droite. Il prit le message et l'ouvrit rapidement. 

"Putain de bordel!" gémit Draco. "Dumbledore veut me voir ce soir. Est-ce que tu seras capable de te débrouiller sans moi un moment tout à l'heure, Harry?" 

"Peut-être" répondit Harry avec un sourire. "Et _toi_?" 

**** 

La première réaction de Draco quand il quitta le bureau de Dumbledore fut une nausée abominable. Après ça, il passa à tour de rôle par la honte, le dégoût et l'incrédulité. Il marchait d'un pas chancelant, sans savoir où il allait, les yeux lui piquant. Quand il atteignit la porte principale menant à l'extérieur, il se mit à courir à l'aveuglette, en proie à une fureur qu'il ne pouvait réprimer, comme si en courant, il serait capable de réellement se distancier de cette terrible situation. Le temps qu'il soit arrivé à mi-chemin du lac, il en était arrivé au désespoir; assis à l'endroit où Harry et lui avaient tous les deux fumé une cigarette quelques semaines auparavant, toutes les émotions de la demi-heure précédente l'assaillirent en même temps, lui retournant l'estomac et le coeur en un chaos écoeurant et sans espoir. 

Cette cigarette. Ca s'était passé seulement quelques semaines auparavant, mais à présent, ça semblait s'être déroulé dans une autre vie. D'une certaine façon, c'était vraiment une autre vie: rien de ce qui tenait à coeur Draco avant ce jour-là ne lui paraissait ne serait-ce qu'un peu attrayant désormais. Mais même en tenant compte du bonheur qu'il avait d'être avec Harry, il sentait, si c'était possible, que ça serait peut-être mieux de retourner à son ignorance et à son arrogance d'avant les satyres plutôt que de faire face à ce qui l'attendait désormais. Il se prit la tête dans les mains, alors qu'il osait laisser son esprit réfléchir à ce que Dumbledore venait de lui dire, venait de lui montrer. Cet endroit vers le lac, c'était là où tout avait commencé. Et ça pourrait également être là ou tout se terminerait. 

Il sanglota. Pour Harry, pour lui-même, pour l'injustice, pour l'amour. 

Draco se souvenait de chaque pensée, chaque mot, chaque image de son échange avec Dumbledore avec une clarté effrayante, et il lui était impossible de dire quel aspect de ce qu'il avait vu était le plus bouleversant. 

Tout d'abord, être face à un tel livre extraordinaire était sans aucun doute une surprise. Réaliser ce que le livre renfermait...c'était fantastique. Il s'était douté sur-le-champ de la raison pour laquelle Dumbledore lui parlait à lui plutôt qu'à Harry lui-même: c'était quelque chose de très spécial qui devait être donné à quelqu'un de très spécial, et qui de mieux pour faire les présentations que la personne qui était spéciale aux yeux mêmes de cette personne spéciale? Il avait adoré certaines images qu'il avait vues. Un pique-nique. Une promenade à la campagne. Un thé en famille au coin du feu. James, Lily et Harry, avait indiqué Dumbledore avec tristesse. _C'est dingue comme Harry ressemble à son père_, avait songé Draco avec un sourire intérieur. Il avait été ravi de voir que son problème du cadeau de Noël allait peut-être être résolu. 

Mais quand il avait commencé à se demander d'où se livre pouvait-il bien venir, et pourquoi Harry ne l'avait-il jamais eu en sa possession, il s'était rendu compte qu'il y avait quelque chose de désagréablement familier dans ce livre, et il avait été frappé par une pensée épouvantable. Elle s'était déclenchée quand il avait vu une certaine page; une sur laquelle il y avait quelqu'un qu'il reconnaissait. C'était presque irréel de penser que c'était lui, mais là, regardant en arrière un point hors de la photo, se trouvait un jeune Sirius Black à cheval sur une grosse moto, qui souriait et agitait la main. Dumbledore lui avait dit que ce livre contenait des éléments du passé de Harry, mais évidemment, Draco n'avait eu aucun moyen de savoir _avec certitude_ qui il regardait jusqu'à ce qu'il vit cette image de Sirius. Tout à coup, ce livre avait été relié dans son esprit au _parrain_ de Harry, et pas simplement à Harry lui-même, et en quelques secondes, il s'était souvenu de la conversation qu'ils avaient eu lorsque Harry avait été dans le coma. Draco avait alors su au fond de son âme que le livre qu'il regardait était le même livre qu'il avait vu une fois auparavant, assis sur les genoux de son père, à la bibliothèque du Manoir Malfoy. 

Il avait levé la tête vers Dumbledore, lequel lui avait rendu son regard, impassible. 

"Comment l'avez-vous eu?" avait fini par demander Draco. 

"Je reconnais qu'il y a eu du traficotage" avait répondu Dumbledore avec douceur. "Quand nous avons réalisé ce que le livre dont tu te souvenais pouvait être, nous avons décidé de le reprendre. Nous avions peur que, entre de mauvaises mains, il pourrait être une menace pour la sécurité de Harry" 

"Les mauvaises mains en question étant celles de mon père?" avait demandé Draco sans la moindre émotion. 

Dumbledore n'avait rien dit. Et dans le silence du Directeur, Draco avait obtenu sa réponse. 

"Je suppose que mon père ne vous l'a pas simplement remis sans aucune discussion?" avait enchaîné Draco, comme s'il pensait tout haut. 

"Non" avait répondu le Directeur sans la moindre gêne. "Il ne nous l'a pas remis du tout. S'il ne se souvient plus de son existence, je doute qu'il sache où il se trouve" 

Draco avait été incrédule. "Vous l'avez volé?". Bien loin de demander comment ils avaient fait, Draco n'était pas arrivé à croire que Dumbledore ait recours à de telles tactiques sournoises. 

"Nous l'avons...récupéré" avait reformulé Dumbledore. "Il avait déjà été volé" 

"Mais...comment avez-vous su ce que c'était? Même moi je ne savais pas ce que c'était! Sirius n'a pas pu savoir non plus, juste à partir de la conversation qu'on a eue!" 

Dumbledore s'était retiré dans son mode de conversation 'penser à haute voix, le regard au loin'. "C'est drôle comme les choses se passent" avait-il dit, songeur. "Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir déjà vu ce livre auparavant, Draco. Ferme-le et regarde la couverture" 

Draco avait fait comme il lui avait demandé, et avait lu: 

_Pour James et Lily, en ce Jour Heureux, de la part d'Albus Dumbledore_. 

"Oh mon dieu!" s'était exclamé Draco, en regardant Dumbledore, ébahi. "C'était votre cadeau de mariage!" 

"Oui, bien que je l'aie oublié jusqu'à récemment. Un petit présent sans prétention, juste un album photos, amélioré par un sort de mon crû. Mais Sirius a senti l'importance du souvenir que tu avais, et les circonstances dans lesquelles tu t'en es souvenu. Ensuite, j'ai deviné ce qu'était le livre d'après ce qu'il m'avait dit cette fois-là, bien que je ne fus pas totalement convaincu qu'il s'agisse du même livre jusqu'à ce qu'il me soit remis un peu plus tôt aujourd'hui. Mais il n'y a plus de doute. Voilà" 

"Il vous a été remis? Comment...non, ne me dites rien. Je ne veux pas savoir. Cependant, je dois dire que celui qui est parti pour cette mission de récupération, qui que ce soit, a couru un grand danger. Les barrières magiques recouvrant la bibliothèque à elle seule sont faites pour être mortelles. Sans parler de celles qui sont posées sur le reste de la maison, et du terrain" 

Draco avait feuilleté à nouveau le livre, souriant à la joie qui était enfermée entre ces pages. 

"Alors c'est une menace pour la sécurité de Harry, mis entre de mauvaises mains?" avait demandé Draco. 

"Alastor Maugrey pense que ce n'est probablement pas le cas. Toutefois, entre de bonnes mains...ces problèmes disparaissent" 

"Bon" avait soupiré Draco après un moment, sans vraiment comprendre ce que Dumbledore avait dit. "Harry va adorer. Je vais lui offrir pour Noël. Mon père n'avait aucun droit sur ce livre, et je me ferai un plaisir de le retirer de la garde illégale de ma famille pour le donner à Harry qui en est le possesseur légitime. Mais je me demande toujours pourquoi mon père a-t-il bien pu le prendre" 

"Ah. Oui. Effectivement". Dumbledore avait semblé perdre toute cohérence pendant un moment, puis il avait regardé Draco droit dans les yeux. "Je me suis également posé la question. Mais maintenant, je sais. Cela va être dur pour toi, Draco, très dur. Mais je te demande de regarder la dernière page" 

Draco avait perçu la réticence dans la voix de Dumbledore, et avait senti un frisson le parcourir alors qu'il avait lentement pris un paquet de pages et les avait laissées tomber, ce qui avait dévoilé la dernière page de l'album photos. 

Draco avait supposé que la scène se passait dans la maison de James et Lily, à Godric Hollow. Harry était avec Lily dans un fauteuil; elle chantonnait d'une voix douce. James était entré dans la pièce, un large sourire aux lèvres, avec la nouvelle d'un triomphe au Quidditch. La scène brillait d'amour familial, Harry en son centre. Mais alors il y avait eu une lumière aveuglante, et l'atmosphère douce et aimante du livre avait été oblitérée en un instant lorsque la pièce s'était soudainement remplie de Mangemorts. Draco avait su instinctivement ce dont il allait être témoin, et avait reculé d'horreur, incapable de cesser de fixer la page du regard. A ce moment-là, il s'était retrouvé en train de se demander de façon inexpliquée si la lueur était causée par la Magie Noire nécessaire pour transplaner à travers des barrières protectrices, ou par la destruction magique de ces mêmes barrières. Cherchant un moyen d'arrêter - à tout prix - l'horreur qui se déroulait devant lui, il avait désespérément tenté de se souvenir de ce que Sirius lui avait dit à propos du Sort Fidelius, et essayé de découvrir comment il pouvait affecter la cachette en elle-même, mais il avait été ramené brutalement à l'hideuse réalité lorsque la foule de Mangemorts s'était écartée et que l'image horrible d'un homme défiguré et difforme était apparue au milieu d'eux. Sous un épais capuchon noir, il y avait un visage squelettique pustuleux, avec des yeux étincelants de cruauté, un nez anguleux et une bouche étroite et mauvaise: Voldemort. Une sueur froide s'était répandue sur le corps de Draco et il avait resserré sa robe autour de lui. Il avait regardé avec répulsion les lèvres minces se séparer lentement et un gloussement haut perché et démoniaque avait rempli la pièce. Les Mangemorts psalmodiaient, comme une sorte de transe religieuse; Lily hurlait; James criait, hystérique, outré, révolté, aveuglé par la fureur, brandissant sa baguette dans toutes les directions, ordonnant à Lily deux, trois, quatre fois de prendre Harry et de courir. 

"Courez, Lily! Nom de Dieu, courez!" s'était écrié Draco, désespéré. 

Lily avait été clouée sur place par l'horreur qui l'entourait, essayant frénétiquement et inutilement de cacher Harry sous sa robe. Il y avait eu le bruit assourdissant des meubles que l'on renverse alors que les Mangemorts maîtrisaient James, et il fut retenu par une sorte d'enchantement de stase. Il ne s'était pas arrêté de crier pour autant, et il avait poussé un dernier cri enragé, une dernière supplication désespérée à Lily pour qu'elle essaie de s'enfuir. Cela avait été ses dernières paroles, car Voldemort s'était rapproché, son gloussement contenant désormais une touche de ravissement non négligeable tandis qu'il avait éteint la vie de James en lançant le sortilège de mort. Alors que James était tombé lourdement sur le sol, Lily s'était mise à hurler, et son hurlement avait parcouru le sang de Draco tel de la glace; il avait voulu refermer violemment le livre et le brûler, mais un cran intérieur l'avait forcé à continuer de regarder. Le chant monotone des Mangemorts s'était élevé en puissance comme une foule grouillante rendue folle, et le gloussement de possédé de Voldemort était dès lors devenu insupportable, mais Draco s'était dit qu'il aurait préféré entendre ça pendant cent ans plutôt que d'avoir à entendre les cris déchirants de Lily. Sa voix était emplie d'un désespoir que Draco n'avait même pas pu imaginé, elle avait supplié de toute son âme, non pas pour sa propre vie, mais pour celle de Harry. 

"_Pas mon fils! Pas Harry, pas Harry, s'il vous plaît, pas Harry!_" 

Des larmes avaient coulé le long du visage de Draco. "Oh mon Dieu, non!" 

"_Pas Harry, s'il vous plaît, non, prenez-moi, tuez-moi à sa place-_" 

Protégeant Harry de son corps, Lily s'était dressée devant Voldemort avec une attitude de défi, la certitude de mourir gravée sur son beau visage, à la fois terrifiée et courageuse au-delà de toute imagination. 

Draco s'était débattu dans son siège, submergé par la fureur et l'impuissance. Il fallait qu'il l'aide...elle allait mourir...elle allait être assassinée... 

"_Pas Harry! S'il vous plaît...ayez pitié...ayez pitié..._" 

Draco s'était retrouvé en train de tomber, tomber à travers une brume glaciale. Il avait entendu Voldemort crier d'une voix perçante les mots _Avada Kedavra_ dans une vive explosion de lumière verte. Une longue plainte d'agonie avait rempli la pièce tandis qu'elle s'était débattu dans ses derniers instants pour dissimuler Harry sous sa robe, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'effondre sur le sol à côté de James, Harry toujours dans les bras. Les Mangemorts s'étaient ensuite rapprochés du couple avec une impatience morbide, excitée, attendant le dernier meurtre, et Draco avait vu le visage de Harry, ouvert, confiant, miraculeusement quoique tragiquement inconscient du danger inimaginable qu'il courait. Alors que le sortilège de mort était jeté pour la troisième fois, les images de la page étaient devenues encore plus chaotiques lorsque le sort de Voldemort avait rebondi sur Harry et était retourné droit sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Son gloussement s'était alors transformé en des cris perçants, déments, incrédules d'agonie. Les Mangemorts s'étaient à nouveau regroupés, cette fois en proie à la panique, et Harry avait été oublié. Comme au ralenti, le corps de Voldemort s'était évaporé dans les airs, et la robe noire était tombée sans bruit sur le sol. Le tumulte parmi les Mangemorts avec atteint un pic fiévreux, et ensuite il y avait eu une dernière image: l'un d'eux, qui se tenait à l'écart du reste du groupe, s'était approché du livre, en le regardant d'un air absorbé. Son visage était apparu sur la page, froid, calme, vide de toute émotion, puis il avait tendu la main et les images s'étaient brusquement effacées de la page; il avait de toute évidence fermé le livre. Mais le visage du Mangemort accabla Draco autant que les autres choses effroyables dont il venait juste d'être témoin. 

Ce visage l'accompagnait toujours à présent qu'il se tenait devant le lac sous la pluie. C'était le visage de son père. 

**** 

"Euh...Ron, qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire au juste?" fit Hermione, songeuse, regardant Ron se concentrer de toutes ses forces sur un morceau de parchemin en piteux état, en mâchouillant une vieille plume. "Ne me dis pas que tu fais tes devoirs, car je refuserai tout simplement de te croire. Et au fait, tu as de l'encre sur les lèvres" 

Ils étaient assis dans la salle commune de Gryffondor; Hermione et Harry jouaient aux cartes avec Ginny et Seamus, Neville et Dean jouaient aux échecs. Ron était assis à l'écart, griffonnant quelques mots de temps en temps. 

"Errrrmmm..." fut la réponse incompréhensible de Ron. 

"Doucement, Herm, ne le dérange pas" intervint Ginny en riant. "Il essaie de faire le plan de table pour notre repas de la veillée de Noël. Jusque là il a réussi à mettre le bon nombre de chaises, mais à part ça..." 

"Oh" gloussa Hermione. "Tu parles de ce plan de table?" fit-elle en fouillant dans son sac. 

Un schéma élaboré et dessiné avec soin fut sorti des profondeurs du sac volumineux de Hermione et Ginny le parcourut du regard. "Oooh" gazouilla-t-elle. "C'est vachement bien!" 

Harry leva les yeux, intrigué. 

Hermione ôta le schéma de la vue de Harry et le passa à Ron. "Pas encore, Harry" fit-elle d'une voix ferme. "Les dispositions pour cette soirée-là sont une surprise. Attends et tu verras" 

"Oh, Herm, c'est super" fit Ron, en le regardant d'un air approbateur. 

Tout à coup, Harry se sentit horriblement mal et fut pris de vertiges. Il agrippa son estomac comme s'il avait reçu un bon coup de pied dans le ventre, puis s'effondra de sa chaise avec un grognement. 

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" demanda Ron sur le champ, et tous les yeux se tournèrent vers Harry. 

"Je ne sais pas" fit-il avec lenteur. "Je crois que Draco est bouleversé. Vraiment bouleversé. Je vais essayer de le trouver" 

Ron se leva pour l'accompagner, mais Hermione le fit rasseoir tandis qu'ils regardaient Harry sortir par le portrait. "Laisse-le partir" fit-elle. "Si quelque chose va de travers, ils auront besoin d'être seuls" 

**** 

Le visage de son père le hantait encore lorsqu'il s'assit les yeux hermétiquement clos pour essayer de faire disparaître l'image, sanglotant, terrifié, perdu. 

Il était tout simplement accablé par les conséquences qu'amenait le livre. Alors que ses pleurs commençaient à décroître, il fut bombardé par un flot de pensées terribles, chacune encore pire et plus étouffante que la précédente. Il faisait nuit et il faisait froid, vingt heures était passé depuis longtemps, et il ne portait que la robe légère qu'il portait dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Un crachin persistant et ennuyeux le trempait et le faisait frissonner jusqu'à la moelle des os, mais il ne s'en rendait pas compte. Il n'y avait de la place que pour une seule chose dans sa tête. Et il ne pouvait supporter de la regarder. 

Mais, comme il arrive si souvent lorsque quelque chose est trop affreux pour qu'on y réfléchisse, éviter les problèmes ne faisait qu'empirer l'horreur. Les pensées n'allaient pas s'en aller, non. Draco regarda les eaux noires du lac tandis que les pensées l'assiégeaient, le forçaient à les regarder en face, une par une, le guidant, le tirant vers un voyage dont l'inévitable destination était...inconcevable. 

Le livre avait été un cadeau de mariage de la part de Dumbledore. Naturellement, Dumbledore avait seulement pensé au bonheur que cet album pourrait offrir, et quel bonheur c'était, pour la plus grande partie! Mais Draco ne pouvait désormais plus rien voir de positif dans le bonheur pur et innocent du reste du livre; il servait uniquement de contraste hideux par rapport à la dernière page. La satanée dernière page. 

_Si seulement le livre avait été fabriqué avec une page de moins! Si seulement il n'avait pas été ouvert ce jour-là! Si seulement..._

_Si seulement je n'avais pas à me charger de ça moi-même! _C'était le domaine de Ron - c'était le meilleur ami de Harry; ou d'Hermione - elle savait toujours comment s'occuper des trucs difficiles; ou de Dumbledore - il voyait toujours tout, il saurait, c'était évident; ou de McGonagall - elle était la Directrice de Maison de Harry, c'était sans aucun doute sa responsabilité; ou peut-être de Hagrid - il avait connu James et Lily, il allait sûrement en vouloir à Draco d'interférer dans cette affaire; ou peut-être de M. et Mme Weasley - ils avaient après tout pratiquement adopté Harry, ils auraient la sagesse des parents; ou de Sirius. _Oui! C'est sans aucun doute le devoir du parrain de Harry d'arranger tout ça_. 

_Je pourrais lui envoyer un hibou demain matin_, songea Draco, désespéré. _Dumbledore pourrait lui donner le livre. Après tout, Sirius était le meilleur ami de James et Lily; moi je ne les ai même pas connus. Ca n'a rien à voir avec moi. Dieu seul sait pourquoi Dumbledore croit que je peux me charger de ce livre..._

Ce livre...une violation scandaleuse et épouvantable d'un objet qui n'aurait dû être source que de joie. Le genre de joie que Harry avait désiré ardemment tout au long de sa vie. Comme Draco attendait avec impatience de voir le visage de Harry quand il verrait le livre. _Il sera follement heureux! En plein délire! Jusqu'au moment où il verra...où il verra...NON! S'il vous plaît, non! Au diable ce livre...ce livre..._

Ce livre avait été fabriqué par Dumbledore en personne; ça n'a fait que rendre sa magie encore plus exceptionnelle. Mais il avait été souillé si horriblement qu'à présent il renfermait un tableau de la mort des parents de Harry. _Non! Même pas un tableau! Les vraies images, les vraies expériences, les vraies agonies et souffrances!_

__

__La réalité. En version intégrale. 

_Oh, Merlin, la mort des parents de Harry! Parents! Les parents de Harry! Leur mort!_

Draco connaissait l'histoire du Survivant depuis toujours, histoire qui était - avec chaque année qui passait, alors que Harry grandissait et que le temps entre lui et cette affreuse nuit augmentait - essentiellement une histoire heureuse: Harry était un héros pour la plupart du monde sorcier, il était le champion du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, il était le plus jeune et le meilleur attrapeur depuis un siècle, il était la fierté et la joie d'une nation et il incarnait l'espoir d'une nouvelle ère. Mais à cause de ce satané bouquin, Draco avait été balancé dans la vérité si brutalement que ça lui avait coupé le souffle. Bien sûr, Harry était le Survivant; mais il était aussi le Fils Orphelin de Parents Assassinés. Draco avait su ça depuis toujours également, mais peu de personnes s'étaient attardées sur cet aspect de l'histoire. A part Harry, évidemment, Sirius, Dumbledore, et quelques autres; mais pour la plupart des gens, la vérité à propos de Harry Potter était plus simple, édulcorée, toute la souffrance étant enlevée. 

Ce soir, Draco avait vu la souffrance. 

La mort de James et Lily, et la tentative de meurtre contre Harry lui-même, étaient enregistrées dans les pages d'un livre magique. Y avait-il quelque chose sur terre qui était pire que d'avoir ses parents assassinés? Oui: avoir ces meurtres capturés en images vivantes pour l'éternité. Pour toujours. Dans un album de famille. Pour y regarder encore. Pour se torturer. Pour s'embrouiller. Pour souiller chaque futur petit bout de bonheur avec un souvenir permanent de la sinistre réalité. _Oh Harry! Tu ne mérites vraiment pas ça! Il sera posé sur ton étagère pour toujours, te torturant, te hantant, un souvenir macabre de tes parents que tu n'as pas connus, un coeur de ténèbres dans une vie poursuivie par la tragédie. Ca couvera en toi pendant des années, ça ne guérira jamais. Tu ne le laissera jamais guérir. Tu es trop fier, trop têtu, trop noble. Et je ne serai pas capable de t'aider, parce que quand tu me regarderas, tu ne verras que mon père..._

__

_Mon père, qui était présent cette nuit terrible..._

__

_Mon père, dont la présence le rend complice de leur mort..._

__

_Mon père, qui est un meurtrier._

Dans ce livre se trouvait la preuve irréfutable de sa culpabilité. Quoi qu'on ait dit, quoi qu'on ait pensé, malgré le fait que Draco sache le fort intérêt de son père pour la Magie Noire, malgré les circonstances, et les rumeurs, et les preuves, Draco n'avait jamais été _complètement_ sûr de l'implication de son père avec les disciples du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Peut-être qu'il l'avait su et qu'il l'avait effacé de sa mémoire. Peut-être qu'il l'avait su et qu'il avait choisi de ne pas y croire. Peut-être qu'il l'avait su et qu'il avait osé être fier de la position élevée qu'occupait son père sans comprendre les atrocités qui inévitablement l'accompagnait. Il l'avait admis devant Crabbe et Goyle. Il l'avait admis devant Pansy. Il l'avait même plus ou moins admis devant Harry. Mais il ne se l'était jamais admis à lui-même. 

Mais à présent, voilà. La preuve. Son père était un meurtrier. Son père était un menteur, un voleur, un conspirateur, un intriguant, un tueur, un tortionnaire, un maître-chanteur, un escroc. Une façade d'homme. Le grand Lucius Malfoy. A la richesse indécente, à l'intelligence redoutable, à la beauté telle qu'elle en devenait absurde. Mais tous ces dons, ces talents et ces privilèges étaient employés à cacher la vérité: tueur de Moldus, assassin de sorciers. Et qu'est-ce que ce livre laissait entendre de plus sur son père? Combien de crimes encore plus innommables dénoncait-il? _Au diable mon père! Qu'il aille se faire voir! Pourquoi?_

__

_Pourquoi? Quand il a déjà tout ce qu'un homme pourrait désirer, quand il n'y a rien au monde qu'il ne pourrait acheter? Pourquoi?_

__

__Draco pleurait de frustration, de honte et de refus mis à nu. La pluie, plus épaisse à présent, le cinglait dans l'obscurité, le glaçait, le trempait, mais était bien loin d'enlever la souillure des actes de son père. _Oh Harry...oh Harry...Comment allons-nous un jour réussir à surmonter ce livre, cette nuit, tes parents, mon père...?_

_Mon père a volé ce livre. Et il ne l'a PAS détruit. Il l'a gardé. _Le désespoir de Draco montait à des niveaux intenables. Il grelottait, tremblait, incapable d'arrêter le flot de pensées qui le bombardait à une telle vitesse qu'il pouvait à peine suivre. _Il a dû garder ce livre comme une sorte de mémento morbide. Un trophée. Un souvenir malsain d'un petit voyage à Godric Hollow. _Draco imagina la scène, il ne put sans empêcher; son esprit courait de droite et de gauche, au hasard. _Bonjour Narcissa chérie, je suis allé à Godric Hollow aujourd'hui et j'ai ramené ce petit livre. Charmant, n'est-ce pas? Regarde ces gens heureux qui prennent leur pique-nique! _Et ensuite il avait été mis de côté à un endroit spécial de la bibliothèque de prix de son père: dans la vitrine à la serrure élaborée, avec ses livres d'une valeur particulière ou très rares. Draco présumait que son père n'était pas plus ennuyé que ça de la mort de Voldemort; peut-être qu'il commençait à en avoir assez de tout ça. _Il ne se soucie de rien du tout. Ni de moi, ni de ma mère, alors pourquoi Voldemort aurait été différent?_

__

__Son père n'avait certainement pas eu l'air fou de douleur comme les autres Mangemorts. Draco l'imagina, feuilletant le livre, un peu plus tard, se souvenant distraitement de ce jour à Godric Hollow, du jour où il fut complice de meurtre, du jour qui se révéla être si pénible pour le bébé Potter, le jour où le Seigneur des Ténèbres a malheureusement été vaincu et condamné à vivre pendant une période indéterminée sans la commodité d'un corps. Et pendant l'une de ces lectures postérieures de ce souvenir horrible, le jeune Draco avait été convoqué à la bibliothèque: _Bonjour Draco, mon fils. Viens t'asseoir sur mes genoux. Le livre d'aujourd'hui est spécial, parce que certains livres peuvent contenir plus que des mots. Ils peuvent contenir des souvenirs..._

Des souvenirs qui appartenaient, sans aucun doute, à Harry. _Des souvenirs qui lui apprendraient tout sur ses propres parents_. 

Malgré ce qu'il contenait, Draco sentait au fond de lui que ce livre était d'une importance capitale pour Harry. Et il était dévasté à l'idée qu'il avait plus vu ce livre que Harry lui-même, qui n'était même pas au courant de son existence. _Oh Harry! Est-ce que n'importe quel amour, Nuage Ecarlate ou non, peut être assez fort pour le supporter? Si je t'aime pour l'éternité, cela voudra-t-il dire que je n'aurais jamais à avouer? Est-ce que n'importe quel acte de contrition de ma part pourrait absoudre les péchés de mon père? _Draco était pris dans un piège impossible, et il le savait. Son père tirait d'un côté, Harry de l'autre. Brutalement, en dehors de la course incontrôlable de son esprit affolé, une pensée se cristallisa si clairement dans sa tête qu'elle effaça toutes les autres. Un choix. Un dilemme. Une impasse, au-delà de laquelle il ne pouvait voir. Une décision, la plus importante de sa vie. 

Détruire le livre: vivre en ayant honte de sa décision pour le restant de ses jours, maintenir la fausse réputation de son assassin de père, refuser à Harry son terrible héritage. 

Donner le livre: risquer de perdre Harry pour toujours, ruiner son père, faire vivre un enfer à Harry. 

Draco fut tout à coup conscient du froid et de la pluie, et il plongea son regard dans l'immense noirceur du lac, secoué de grands frissons. Il y avait une autre solution. Juste un moment de folle bravoure et il serait libéré de ce dilemme à jamais. Ca semblait logique. Affreusement logique. Et il ne pourrait pas être plus mouillé ni plus frigorifié qu'il ne l'était en ce moment. Il se leva en tremblant, et se déplaça sous la pluie battante en direction de la pointe du rocher, ses robes lourdes et dégoulinantes, ses cheveux clairs plaqués sur son visage. Il se tint en chancelant au bord, l'eau glacée juste à quelques pieds au dessous de lui. La pluie continuait de tomber à verse, inconsciente des actes et des intentions de Draco. 

Le temps s'arrêta. 

_LÂCHE! _hurla la voix de son père dans sa tête. _QU'EST-CE QUE TU ES? TU CHOISIRAIS SON BONHEUR PAR RAPPORT AU MIEN? PAR RAPPORT AU TIEN?_

Draco gémit. _S'il te plaît, laisse-moi tranquille, s'il te plaît!_

__

_LÂCHE! IL VAUT LA PEINE QUE TU MEURES POUR LUI? FAIS-LE, ALORS! FAIS-LE!_

__

__"VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE!" cria farouchement Draco dans le vent et la pluie. "VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE, PERE! JE NE PEUX PAS DECIDER! QU'IL AILLE SE FAIRE FOUTRE AUSSI, CE PUTAIN DE NUAGE ECARLATE! ET TOI AUSSI, HARRY!" 

_Merde, mais qu'est-ce que je fais?_

__

__C'était un Malfoy. Les Malfoy ne pleurent pas. Les Malfoy ne se jettent pas dans un lac. Les Malfoy n'ont pas de dilemmes éthiques. Les Malfoys ne font pas passer d'autres personnes avant eux. Personne ne vaut la peine que l'on meure pour lui. Il n'avait pas besoin de Harry; il n'avait pas besoin de son père. _Pourquoi est-ce que ma propre vie devrait en pâtir? Le Nuage Ecarlate peut être vaincu. Je peux me détacher de tout ça. Que ce livre aille au diable. Qui se soucie de qui l'a en sa possession? Certainement pas moi._

__

__"Draco!" 

Regagnant un peu de force, il regarda à nouveau l'eau et tenta de ricaner d'un air méprisant face à sa propre bêtise. L'aurait-il vraiment fait? 

"Draco!" 

Personne ne pouvait compter autant que ça pour quelqu'un. Suffisamment pour mourir pour lui. C'était uniquement le Nuage Ecarlate qui lui faisait ressentir ça. Ce n'était pas vraiment lui. Certainement. 

"Draco! Draco, s'il te plaît! Réponds-moi!" 

Mais si quelqu'un au monde comptait suffisamment pour lui, c'était bien Harry. Harry. Harry. Son éclat soudain de défi s'apaisa lorsqu'il pensa à Harry. 

"Draco!" 

Harry. Harry qui savait ce qu'il ressentait. Harry qu'il aimait. Harry pour qui il mourrait. 

"DRACO!" 

Harry. Harry qui à présent, serrait son corps mou, épuisé, glacé, dans ses bras, qui le suppliait de parler, dont la seule présence le baignait dans un amour qu'il n'avait jamais connu de son père. 

"Draco, s'il te plaît, parle-moi! Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé, bon dieu?" 

Harry. Harry, qu'il ne méritait pas. Harry qui enleva sa propre cape sous la pluie battante pour essayer de le réchauffer. Harry qui trouva la force de le soulever dans ses bras et de lutter contre son poids lors du long chemin de retour au château. 

"Draco!" 

Harry. Harry, dont la chaleur l'envahit à tel point que la pluie semblait s'être arrêtée de tomber. Harry qui le serrait dans ses bras. Harry qui le serrerait toujours dans ses bras. 

Harry. 

**** 

Personnellement, j'ai beaucoup aimé la fin de ce chapitre. Je l'ai trouvé très intense au point de vue émotionnel, et puis Aidan Lynch a vraiment un sacré style! Enfin, c'est ce que j'ai ressenti en traduisant! Voilà, j'attends vos commentaires, et je vous dis à lundi prochain (normalement) pour le dernier chapitre de **Pensées Inconcevables**! 


	18. Grandes espérances

_Bonjour à tous!! Pfff, j'ai réussi à finir de traduire cette fic avant de partir en vacances demain matin, je suis lessivée!!! Je suis gentille, hein??? LOL. Voici enfin la fin de cette fic...*essuie un pleur*. La traduction m'a pris beaucoup de temps, mais je suis assez fière du résultat. Ce n'est pas parfait, mais c'est lisible, donc c'est l'essentiel! Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lue, reviewée, je vous adore!! N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions sur la fin de cette histoire!_

_Il y a différents styles dans ce chapitre, et j'ai adapté la traduction en conséquence: pour les 'contes', c'est un style très simple, avec beaucoup de répétitions; pour la suite, le style est haché, avec beaucoup de 'et', pour montrer l'angoisse du perso qui parle, et ainsi de suite..._

**_Falyla, cette fic t'était entièrement dédicacée, j'espère que je ne t'ai pas déçue, même si je n'ai pas été super rapide pour la traduction..._**

**_Baby Dracky, ma choupi, je sais que tu as des problèmes avec ton PC et que tu n'as pas pu me laisser de review, mais je sais que tu penses à moi et que tu m'encourages, ne t'inquiète pas!!! Gros bisous!!_**

**_Agatha Brume_**: je suis contente que tu aimes. Eh oui, c'est la fin, il fallait bien que ça se finisse un jour!! Bye! 

**_LolieShing_**: oui, Aidan Lynch sait vraiment faire passer les émotions...Ta comparaison avec le fossé me paraît très juste. J'espère que tu aimeras la fin! Bises. 

**_Umbre77_**: salut! Cette fois c'est la fin! J'espère qu'elle te plaira...Elle a l'air absolument délicieuse ta prof d'Anglais lol. Une chèvre? Serait-ce une Animagus? T'as vérifié sur les fichiers? lol. Là encore, un gros gros merde pour tes exams!!! C'est sûr que des fois, on visualise tellement bien une scène de fic qu'on pourrait facilement la dessiner...encore faut-il savoir dessiner, ce qui n'est malheureusement pas mon cas!! Ouais, moi aussi j'aime bien Rogue dans cette fic, il est 'sympa' (enfin, façon de parler!). Toi aussi, t'aimes bien écouter de la musique? Moi, en ce moment, j'écoute l'album d'Evanescence, je suis fan lol. Bisous!! 

**_Ankou_**: contente qu'elle te plaise! Peut-être que la fin réussira à t'arracher une petite larme, qui sait... 

**_Mylennia_**: moi aussi, le chapitre 17 m'a beaucoup plu, surtout la fin. Voici enfin la conclusion de cette histoire! A bientôt! 

**_Vivi Malfoy_**: c'est sûr que lorsqu'on lit des fics comme ça, ça ravive notre côté fleur bleue lol. Voici la suite et fin de la fic! 

**_Caroline Black_**: ne t'inquiète pas, on parle de Lucius dans ce chapitre! Merci!! 

**_Lunicorne_**: merci pour ta review! Voici la fin tant attendue! Lol. 

**_Alana Chantelune_**: certes, chapeau bas à MONSIEUR Aidan Lynch! *s'incline* 

**_Nagisa Moon_**: coucou!! Ah ben, pour être horrible, la dernière page est horrible!! Brrr, ça fiche froid dans le dos!! J'espère que tu t'es remise de tes émotions et que tu aimeras la fin!! Gros bisous!! 

**_Mangafana_**: ah, mais ce ne serait pas drôle si les persos n'étaient pas un peu torturés, non?? lol. Mais bon, c'est vrai que c'est assez horrible. Toutes tes questions vont trouver leur réponse dans cet ultime chapitre. Non, il n'y aura pas d'épilogue, désolée...Bye!! 

**_Caro_**: merci pour ta review, c'est gentil de prendre le temps de me laisser un mot! Voici la fin de l'histoire!! 

**_Jenali_**: voici le dernier chapitre, j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue...J'avoue que j'ai été un peu émue en traduisant la dernière phrase...J'ai fini la traduction de cette fic...Ca fait bizarre! Bah, je m'en remettrai lol. Bye!! 

**_Falyla_**: coucou!! Merci pour cette très jolie review!! J'espère que la traduction de la fin sera à la hauteur!! J'attends avec impatience la suite de tes 'malheurs'!!! Gros bisous de ton UIAV. 

**_Lalouve_**: contente que la fic te coupe le sifflet lol. Ca prouve qu'elle te plaît ^^. Ah ça, pour être longs, ils sont longs les chapitres, je peux te l'assurer!! Désolée pour le petit retard et voici la fin!! Merci!! 

**_Kaima1_**: alors, Mlle l'Impatiente? Cette fin vous satisfait-elle? Votre impatience légendaire est-elle comblée?? lol. 

**_Chen_**: certes, je suis soulagée, mais un peu triste aussi...J'ai investi beaucoup dans cette fic, et là, ça fait tout bizarre de ne plus avoir de chapitre à traduire...Mais il me reste toujours 'Malfoy, Détective Privé', donc ça va!! Voici la suite!!! 

_Bonne lecture!!!_

_Mes impressions 'à chaud' sont à la fin du chapitre!!_

CHAPITRE 18: GRANDES ESPERANCES

Le bureau de Dumbledore était décoré d'une façon qui était à la fois enthousiaste et raffinée, mais aucun de ceux rassemblés là le matin de la veille de Noël n'était particulièrement préoccupés par les centaines de lanternes clignotantes qui étaient joyeusement suspendues presque partout où c'était possible. 

Les visages étaient sombres lorsque le Directeur commença son résumé des événements. 

"La situation a atteint un point critique" fit-il. "Et afin de préserver le statu quo dans le château, j'ai intercepté tous les messages délivrés par hiboux provenant de l'extérieur à destination de l'un des élèves restant ici. Cependant, j'ai laissé passer les cadeaux, et je leur donnerai leur correspondance manquante demain après-midi. Heureusement que j'ai stoppé la diffusion de la Gazette du Sorcier depuis la fin du trimestre. Je pense que seule Miss Granger a remarqué son absence" 

Il jeta un coup d'oeil aux gros titres du jour, le dernier avant les deux jours de pause de Noël du journal: 

**_FUDGE DEMIS DE SES FONCTIONS ALORS QUE LES ATTAQUES AUGMENTENT_**

Dumbledore parcourut rapidement les colonnes du journal et résuma brièvement les détails pour Rogue et McGonagall. 

_Lucius Malfoy a fait renvoyer Fudge de son poste de Ministre en invoquant son incompétence, et a 'accepté à contrecoeur' le poste de Ministre Suppléant pendant que l'on cherche un remplaçant._

McGonagall grogna. 

_Dumbledore est sur la liste des Ministres éventuels._

McGonagall et Rogue levèrent tous les deux la tête. 

"Première fois que j'entends ça" fit le Directeur, pensif. 

_Une nouvelle attaque par un groupe de Mangemorts sur des Moldus au centre de Londres, près de l'immeuble où Voldemort semble avoir installé son nouveau Q.G.. _

"Pour éliminer les témoins?" suggéra McGonagall. 

_Trois membres du Conseil des Ministres Moldu ont disparu pendant six heures hier. Ils sont retournés travailler la nuit dernière. _

"Je présume que ce sont des Mangemorts qui les ont remplacés en se servant du Polynectar?" fit Rogue, songeur. 

"Je pense que c'est ce que nous devons supposer" acquiesça Dumbledore. 

_Grande migration de géants en Europe Centrale. Le nombre de Vélanes arrivant à Londres a augmenté hier et avant-hier. Chiffre record de bagarres de rues dans tout le Monde Magique. Six attaques de loups-garous dans les trois derniers jours, alors que la pleine lune n'est que dans une semaine. Trois évasions d'Azkaban. Igor Karkaroff semble se cacher en Irlande._

"Espérons qu'il ne décide pas de se cacher ici" fit observer McGonagall avec un profond soupir. 

Dumbledore feuilleta encore quelques pages. "Il y en a plus" fit-il, "mais cela revient tout au même. Jetez un coup d'oeil à certains faits aujourd'hui si vous avez l'estomac bien accroché" 

Il réorganisa quelques papiers sur son bureau, puis continua. 

"Ca devient de pire en pire. Un hibou d'il y a deux jours de Arthur Weasley: _la menace grandissante de Voldemort pour prendre le pouvoir a causé un chaos total au Ministère. Des personnes sont portées disparues, ou se comportent en dépit du bon sens, toutes les procédures des bureaux sont arrêtées, il n'y a pas suffisamment de main d'oeuvre pour administrer des sortilèges d'Oubliettes, des sorciers du Commando sont morts, les Aurors sont débordés. Le moral est bas et chute de plus en plus_" 

Ses collègues restèrent silencieux. 

"Un autre hibou de Arthur ce matin. Lucius l'a renvoyé. Il n'est plus à Londres, il est au Terrier avec Molly, et il attend mes instructions. Un hibou de Lucius Malfoy d'il y a trois jours exigeait que Draco revienne chez lui avant, selon sa lettre, la nuit dernière. Il m'accuse d'empêcher Draco de lire son courier. Il a raison évidemment. Des hiboux de Brigid Finnigan et de Edna Londubat m'ont fait part de leur inquiétude et de leur soutien. Un hibou hier de Arabella Figg m'a signalé que la maison des Dursley dans le Surrey a été mise à sac. Apparemment, la protection qui l'entourait a été détruite" 

Rogue était impassible, plongé dans ses pensées. McGonagall tripotait nerveusement sa tasse de thé et sa sous-tasse. 

"Mais les deux suivants sont les plus problématiques dans l'immédiat" poursuivit Dumbledore. "Un hibou de Quentin Parkinson à la première heure ce matin. Il est furieux, affirmant que ce qu'il appelle des 'sortilèges de protection magique de routine' ont révélé qu'un sortilège d'amnésie avait été lancé sur Pansy durant ce trimestre. Il ne précise pas s'il a réussi à lui faire recouvrer la mémoire, mais nous savons tous qu'il a la connaissance de la Magie Noire pour y parvenir. Et je suppose qu'il a réussi, d'après un autre hibou qui est arrivé il y a une demi-heure, celui-ci envoyé à nouveau par Lucius Malfoy" 

Dumbledore leva le papier en question et le lut à voix haute à ses collègues. 

_Monsieur le Directeur,_

_Suite à une lettre affolée ce matin de Quentin Parkinson et au fait que Draco ne soit pas rentré au Manoir Malfoy la nuit dernière, j'en déduis que j'ai été trompé quant aux réelles raisons de la retenue de Draco à Poudlard durant ces vacances de Noël. Malgré les devoirs de plus en plus importants qui m'incombent dus à mes nouvelles responsabilités en tant que Ministre de la Magie Suppléant, je serai à Poudlard demain matin pour enlever Draco de l'école, où je ne peux que penser qu'il y est retenu contre son gré. Il ne reviendra pas après les vacances, ni à aucun autre moment. Je vous rappelle que le poste de Directeur de l'école de Poudlard est décidé par le Conseil d'Etablissement dont le Ministre de la Magie est le Président, et que tout manquement à se plier à mes désirs en la matière pourrait résulter à votre remplacement pour ce rôle. _

_Sincèrement vôtre,_

_Lucius, Baron Malfoy, Ministre de la Magie, Ordre de Merlin (Première Classe)_

"Quand a-t-il reçu l'Ordre de Merlin?" s'étrangla McGonagall. 

"J'imagine que ça a été la seconde décision de son nouveau gouvernement" grimaça Rogue. "Tout de suite après l'avoir fait Baron" 

"Oui, en effet" fit Dumbledore, méditatif. "Il a toujours eu la folie des grandeurs" 

Il y eut un moment de silence le temps que McGonagall et Rogue s'adaptent à ces nouveaux événements. 

"J'ai pris un certain nombre de décisions initiales". La voix du Directeur était calme et contrôlée. "Le nouvel embargo du château est de ne pas quitter les lieux jusqu'au Repas de Noël de demain, ce qui nous donne l'occasion de mettre en place d'autres arrangements avant de ruiner le Noël des élèves. D'ici la fin de la journée, Arabella Figg, Alastor Maugrey, la famille Weasley au complet, Sirius Black et Remus Lupin nous auront rejoints. Avec tout le personnel qui est resté ici pour Noël et tous les élèves qui seront encore là demain après-midi, nous formerons les prémices d'un groupe qui défendra en dernier recours le château contre tous les arrivants. Le château va devenir le quartier général de tous ceux qui sont opposés au gouvernement de Lucius Malfoy, que nous devons supposer n'être qu'un simple rempart politique pour couvrir les intentions de Voldemort. Quand nous serons tous rassemblés ce soir, je vais démissionner du poste de Directeur de Poudlard avec témoins pour que Lucius ne puisse pas me renvoyer. Vous, Minerva, deviendrez la Directrice Suppléante, et vous, Severus, serez son Adjoint, bien que les postes soient symboliques car je doute que nous puissions rouvrir l'école après le Nouvel An" 

Les deux professeurs hochèrent solennellement la tête. 

"Entre ce soir et l'arrivée de Lucius Malfoy demain, nous allons travailler à rendre le château imprenable à l'aide de nouveaux sorts de protection et d'objets renforçant la sécurité. Alastor a élaboré un système permettant de rendre le château et ses environs invisibles à tous excepté ceux qui sont à l'intérieur, ce qui voudrait dire que Lucius ou qui que ce soit d'autre ne seront même pas capables de nous localiser à moins que nous le désirions. Nous ne serons pas capables de tenir le monde à distance éternellement, mais nous devrions gagner un peu de temps pour trouver et fournir un refuge à d'autres sympathisants à notre cause. Après le déjeuner de demain, je donnerai à tous les élèves le courrier que j'ai gardé jusque là et leur offrirai la possibilité de partir, bien que j'ai déjà reçu la confirmation de leur famille que Londubat et Finnigan allaient rester. Les Weasley vont être là de toutes façons, et Harry va certainement rester ici puisqu'il n'a aucun autre endroit sûr où aller maintenant que la maison des Dursley a été compromise. Il reste donc Hermione Granger, qui va très probablement décider de rester, Dean Thomas, à propos duquel je n'ai aucune idée, et bien sûr Draco. Nous lui exposerons tous les faits et nous lui laisserons le choix, en lui assurant que s'il décide de rester, nous le protégerons de son père aussi longtemps que nous le pourrons. S'il choisit de partir, nous devrons espérer que ça ne détruira pas complètement Harry. Ils ont réussi à traverser trois jours de séparation sans trop de problème, mais je n'ai aucun moyen de savoir à quel point ce fichu livre va affecter le cours des événements. Si Draco part, il part. Nous devrons l'oublier et construire nos plans sans lui, et espérer que la présence de tous les proches de Harry lui rendra la perte moins dure à supporter" 

La force et l'autorité du ton de Dumbledore remplirent d'espoir Rogue et McGonagall. 

"En attendant, Noël sera fêté à partir de maintenant et jusqu'au repas de midi de demain. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passera après cela. Mais je veux que Harry et Draco aient au moins un Noël où ils peuvent être ensemble. Nous ne parlerons de rien aux élèves jusqu'à demain après-midi, et tout invité qui arrivera ce soir leur sera caché. C'est tout ce que nous pouvons faire pour le moment. Joyeux Noël. Nous devons en profiter pendant que nous le pouvons" 

**** 

Le ciel était gris et le vent soufflait en rafales l'après-midi lorsque les élèves restant au château sortirent dehors pour prendre l'air. L'esprit de Noël abondait parmi les Gryffondors, à part Harry, qui n'avait pas réussi à savoir ce qui avait tellement terrorisé Draco près du lac le jour où la plupart des élèves étaient partis en vacances. 

Harry l'avait porté jusqu'au château et l'avait emmené dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, puis lui avait ôté ses vêtements mouillés et l'avait enveloppé dans les couvertures de son propre lit. Puis il s'était assis, Draco dans les bras, dans un profond fauteuil tout près du feu tandis que les autres Gryffondors marchaient sur la pointe des pieds autour d'eux, sans vraiment savoir ce qui s'était passé. Harry ne l'avait pas su non plus, et ne le savait toujours pas, car Draco n'avait absolument rien dit. Pas un mot de toute la soirée, après laquelle Harry avait refusé de le laisser dormir tout seul chez les Serpentards et à la place avait dormi avec lui dans le fauteuil près du feu. Il n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot jusqu'au déjeuner du jour suivant. Et bien qu'il ait finalement recommencé à parler cet après-midi, il n'avait pas expliqué le moins du monde pourquoi il avait été dehors près du lac, ou ce qui l'avait bouleversé au point de faire une crise, ou même la raison pour laquelle Dumbledore avait souhaité le voir. Il n'en était pas moins tendre à l'égard de Harry. Il n'était pas de mauvaise humeur, froid ou indifférent à l'inquiétude que Harry éprouvait pour lui. Mais il avait dressé un mur autour de lui et Harry sentait qu'il ne pourrait pas amener Draco à le baisser tant qu'il ne serait pas prêt et, bien que Harry soit très frustré, il avait dû se résoudre à laisser tomber le sujet pour le moment. 

Tandis qu'ils traînaient derrière les autres pendant leur promenade hivernale aux alentours du château, Harry s'arrêta et se tourna vers Draco. 

"Il n'y a pas une minute où je ne me creuse pas la tête pour trouver un moyen de t'aider à porter ce qui t'accable" fit-il, avant de se détourner, gêné d'avoir dit quelque chose d'aussi idiot, même si c'était à Draco. 

La main de Draco retourna le visage de Harry pour qu'il le regarde, ses propres yeux et visage ne trahissant rien, mais son esprit bouillonnant derrière ce masque. Puis il embrassa doucement Harry sur le front, sans rien dire, mais en se disant à quel point c'était triste que dans moins d'un jour, il allait ôter toute joie à Harry sans savoir s'il pourrait un jour la lui rendre. 

Alors qu'ils se remettaient en route pour rejoindre le groupe qui riait, Draco tint la main de Harry plus fermement. 

"Quidditch!" s'écria Ron, le capitaine des jeux. 

"Jeu où l'on est sur des balais, Ron" clarifia Dean. "Tu sais, les Cognards et un Vif d'Or, quatre heures de pluie et ainsi de suite" 

"Non, je veux dire, Quidditch!" répéta Ron avec irritation. "Jouons! On est huit, on peut jouer à quatre contre quatre!" 

Cela aurait dû être un divertissement impromptu, mais le temps qu'ils se décident à jouer, c'était devenu quelque chose de bien plus sérieux. Ils allèrent chercher des balais, qu'ils soient ou non à eux; et ils demandèrent des balles d'entraînement à Madame Bibine. Hermione insista pour que les Cognards soient enchantés afin qu'il n'y ait pas de blessure. Au lieu de jouer sur le terrain de l'école derrière la cabane de Hagrid, Ginny et Neville délimitèrent un terrain moins grand plus près du château avec un sortilège de démarcation, et Draco ramassa deux branches tombées par terre et les métamorphosa en deux panneaux de but qu'il plaça à chaque bout du terrain. Mais ces préparations ne furent rien à comparer au problème de la formation des équipes. 

"Un Batteur, un Poursuiveur, un Attrapeur et un Gardien par équipe" proposa Neville. Il n'y eut aucune dispute à ce sujet-là. Mais il y avait plein d'autres choses sur lesquelles se disputer. 

"Bon, on joue avec un Cognard ou deux?" demanda Ginny. 

"Un" décida Ron. 

"Deux" contra Hermione. "Ils vont être moins vicieux, rappelle-toi. On devrait s'en sortir avec deux" 

"Mais on aura moins de joueurs" intervint Dean. 

"Et ça dépendra de la façon dont chaque équipe se débrouillera" ajouta Seamus. 

"Ce seront les deux capitaines qui décideront" déclara Draco. 

"Ca sera qui?" demanda Harry. 

"Pas Draco et toi" fit Ginny. 

"Pourquoi?" demanda Neville. 

"C'est trop évident" dit Hermione. "Nous allons tous jouer, et non pas simplement être les spectateurs des deux balais les plus rapides" 

"Moi ça ne me dérange pas" fit Draco. 

"Tu ne veux pas être capitaine?" s'enquit Ron, étonné. 

"Non. Je veux juste être dans l'équipe de Harry" 

Hermione gloussa. "Vraiment? Je te mets au défi de répéter ça sans avoir l'air aussi attachant" 

Draco se redressa et prit une voix plus grave. "Je vais jouer du même côté que Harry" 

Ils rirent et Harry eut l'air ravi. "J'aimerai beaucoup moi aussi" fit-il, rayonnant. 

Ron leva les yeux au ciel. "Ce n'est pas possible" déclara-t-il. "Vous êtes les deux meilleurs joueurs, ça serait plus équitable si vous vous sépariez" 

"Tu trouves que je suis un bon joueur, Ron?" releva Draco avec nonchalance, un petit sourire narquois sur les lèvres, ce qui entraîna un sursaut d'espoir chez Harry. Ca lui ressemblait plus: Draco avait en effet souri, en quelque sorte. Il souhaita presque que Draco ait appelé Ron 'Weasley'. 

"Eh bien" fit Ron, faisant marche arrière en rougissant quelque peu, "C'est l'impression générale qu'a l'école, pour une raison inconnue..." 

"Oh Jésus Marie Joseph!" s'exclama Seamus. "On va jamais commencer si ça continue! Laissons-les jouer ensemble s'ils veulent; c'est juste un jeu. Et si Harry et Draco jouaient dans la même équipe mais qu'aucun ne soit capitaine ni Attrapeur?" 

"Ca devrait compenser leur avantage" approuva Neville. 

"Bon, les couples peuvent jouer ensemble s'ils veulent" poursuivit Dean. "Hermione. Est-ce que tu veux jouer du même côté que Ron?" 

Hermione rit. "Bonté divine, non. Pas si cela signifie qu'il faut être vus en train d'être aussi transis d'amour que ces deux-là" s'étrangla-t-elle de rire en montrant Harry et Draco. 

Ron eut l'air surpris. "Bon, ben apparemment je vais jouer dans l'équipe adverse d'Hermione" 

"T'as tout pigé!" fit Seamus en riant. "Ron sera le capitaine de l'équipe regroupant lui-même, Dean, Nev et moi. Herm dirigera l'autre équipe avec Ginny, Harry et Draco. Ce sont les capitaines qui vont décider des positions à l'intérieur de leur équipe. Ca me semble équitable" 

"Pourquoi c'est équitable?" demanda Ginny. 

Seamus eut un sourire malicieux. "Garçons contre Filles, évidemment!" fit-il, l'air triomphant, et les autres éclatèrent de rire. 

"D'accord, Finnigan, apporte-moi une jupe" renifla Draco. "On va voir qui sont les foutues filles!" 

Six balais encerclèrent Ron et Hermione qui se tenaient au centre de leur terrain de fortune, et ils sortirent les balles pour les enchanter. Le Vif d'Or fut lâché, et il voleta immédiatement hors de leur vue. Les Cognards sortirent en bondissant à une allure modérée. Ron tenait le Souaffle. 

"Un jeu réglo?" demanda-t-il à Hermione, respectant l'étiquette. 

"Tu peux toujours courir" répondit-elle avec un sourire, et Ron lança le Souaffle en l'air. 

En quelques minutes, il y eut du grabuge dans le ciel en face du château en cette veille de Noël. Tous les postes qui avaient été attribués furent vite oubliés et les huit joueurs se concentrèrent tous sur le Souaffle en évitant les Cognards ralentis. Les équipes marquèrent trois buts chacune, et comme le score était de trente partout, la compétitivité augmenta à vitesse grand V. 

"Dean! Qu'est-ce que tu fous?" cria Ron. "On joue quasiment à trois, étant donné que tu lambines dans ton coin!" 

"Je suis en train d'essayer de les mettre hors-jeu!" répondit Dean, ayant l'air content de lui. 

"Espèce de trible buse de Moldu!" vociféra Seamus. "On joue au Quidditch, pas au football! Il n'y a pas de règle de hors-jeu!" 

"Tirez parti de leurs faiblesses!" ordonna Hermione à son équipe. 

"Ca ne va pas être difficile" répondit Draco de sa voix traînante, tout en attrapant adroitement le Souaffle envoyé par Ginny et passant à toute allure sous le balai de Ron. "Harry!" 

Harry attrapa le Souaffle, effectua un plongeon parfait pour éviter un Cognard et lança la balle à Hermione, balle qui frôla l'oreille gauche de Dean. 

"Ooh, joli coup!" s'exclama Ginny. 

Hermione fonça au dessus des garçons qui étaient en train de se quereller, le Souaffle sous le bras, et Ginny suivit rapidement pour la soutenir. 

"Attention!" cria Ron à tue-tête. "Notre but n'est pas défendu!" 

Neville, qui était sensé être le Gardien, tenta de faire un demi-tour à 180 degrés pour se lancer à la poursuite de Ginny. En cours de route, il heurta l'Eclair de Feu de Harry et le brun fut temporairement déséquilibré. 

Un neuvième balai descendit en piqué au milieu des joueurs. 

"Ce match est épouvantable!" s'exclama Madame Bibine. "Il vous faut un arbitre! Londubat, c'était soit un mouvement malencontreux, soit une ânerie délibérée. Mais dans tous les cas, j'accorde un penalty en faveur des 'Filles'!" 

"ON EST PAS DES FILLES!" s'écrièrent Harry et Draco en même temps, puis ils rirent, partageant un lien qu'ils n'avaient plus eu depuis quelques jours. 

A l'autre bout du terrain, Hermione marqua sans rencontrer de résistance et Ginny et elle poussèrent des cris de joie. 

"HERMIONE MARQUE!" mugit la voix magiquement amplifiée de Hagrid, qui se tenait sur la ligne de touche avec d'autres membres du personnel. "40-30 POUR LES 'FILLES'!" 

"COMBIEN DE FOIS DEVRAIS-JE-" commença Draco en hurlant à plein poumons, riant tellement qu'il devait se tenir à Harry pour rester droit. Mais un coup de sifflet strident de Madame Bibine le coupa net. 

"Restez où vous êtes, Miss Granger!" fit Madame Bibine d'une voix forte. "Vous avez un penalty à effectuer! Qui est sensé être le Gardien de votre équipe?" 

"C'est moi le Gardien!" s'écrièrent Ron, Dean et Seamus à l'unisson, tout en jetant un regard noir à Neville. 

"Trois Gardiens? Voilà qui est plutôt inhabituel; mais c'est de loin le match le plus fou joué à Poudlard" commenta Madame Bibine. "Très bien, alignez-vous!" 

Hermione, en tant que capitaine, prit le Souaffle et fit face aux trois Gardiens. Draco donna négligemment un coup de batte aux deux Cognards pour les empêcher d'interférer. 

"Vas-y, Herm!" cria Ginny. 

Hermione se précipita droit sur les trois garçons et lâcha le Souaffle sous eux. Ils bondirent tous les trois dessus, et se cognèrent têtes, bras et jambes dans cet effort mutuel, mais ils réussirent tout juste à empêcher le tir d'Hermione de passer à travers. 

"Joli tir, Herm!" applaudit Harry. "Tu remarques qu'ils ont dû s'y mettre à trois pour t'arrêter!" 

"PENALTY SAUVE!" retentit la voix d'Hagrid. "ET CA AURAIT ETE UNE SACREE HONTE SI VOUS L'AVIEZ LAISSE PASSER!" 

"Hagrid, s'il vous plaît!" le réprimanda McGonagall. "Et moi qui croyais que Jordan était mauvais!" 

Personne ne les arrêtait désormais. Durant vingt minutes, la bataille fit rage jusqu'à ce que le score soit de 90 à 70 en faveur des 'Garçons', la plupart des buts étant marqués grâce à des penaltys plutôt qu'à un véritable jeu. 

"Allez!" hurla Hermione, pressant ses joueurs. Elle intercepta une passe entre Seamus et Dean, envoya un Cognard sur Neville et lança la balle à Ginny. Ginny, dans son excitation, l'envoya bien au-delà de la masse de joueurs. Harry et Draco se lancèrent immédiatement à sa poursuite. 

"Tu crois que tu es assez rapide sur cet Eclair de Feu, hein, Harry?" fit remarquer Draco avec un sourire en coin tandis qu'ils filaient côte à côte. 

"Un Eclair de Feu devance un Nimbus de beaucoup" déclara Harry d'une voix neutre, tandis qu'ils se bousculaient dans leur course pour le Souaffle. Harry songea à un autre Eclair de Feu, celui qui était empaqueté et qui attendait dans la Tour d'être offert à Draco le jour suivant. "Aujourd'hui au moins je vais attraper la balle avant toi. Comme d'habitude" 

Ils sentaient tous les deux une vague grandissante de compétition entre eux, comme si c'était le Vif d'Or qu'ils chassaient lors d'un vrai match, comme si ça comptait. Tout en se souriant l'un à l'autre, ils poussèrent tout à coup leur balai à leur puissance maximale. 

_C'est la dernière fois que l'on joue sur des balais différents_, songea Harry. _Après_ _demain, nous allons réellement savoir qui est le meilleur joueur_. Il fit passer son Eclair de Feu devant Draco en savourant l'adrénaline qui se dégageait de la compétition. 

_C'est la dernière fois que j'ai l'occasion de le battre_, songea Draco. _Après demain...après demain, le Quidditch n'aura plus de raison d'être_. Il fit encore accélérer son Nimbus. _Juste une fois, juste une fois, je vais battre Harry Potter..._

Tout à coup, Harry ralentit et il repassa derrière Draco, lui laissant la voie libre pour attraper le Souaffle. _Mais qu'est-ce que je fabrique, à me mesurer à Draco? Est-ce que cela compte? Draco a quelque chose d'horrible en tête depuis des jours, et tout ce à quoi je pense est de le battre à une course débile?_

_Quel emmerdeur! _pesta intérieurement Draco. _Qu'est-ce qu'il fout, à se comporter comme un gentleman? C'est ma seule et unique chance d'une minuscule victoire sur un terrain de Quidditch, et il me l'enlève en me faisant signe de le dépasser? _Draco ralentit également. 

"C'est bon, attrape-le" fit Harry. _Quelle genre de victoire serait-ce si je le battais uniquement parce qu'il est trop occupé par quelque chose d'affreux pour pouvoir se concentrer?_

"Non, vas-y, attrape-le, toi" fit Draco. _Quelle genre de victoire serait-ce si je le battais uniquement à cause de son intégrité_, _surtout la veille du jour où je vais...la veille du jour où je vais..._

Draco ne put finir sa pensée, car soudainement le Souaffle changea de direction et fonça à l'opposé en passant sous eux. 

Draco et Harry se regardèrent, surpris, puis ils se souvinrent du sortilège de démarcation de Neville et Ginny. Ils rirent. 

"Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez, tous les deux?" s'écria Hermione, exaspérée, en attrapant le Souaffle, qui lui était arrivé droit dessus. "Vous êtes sensés appartenir à la même équipe!" 

Tous les deux conscients que la compétition entre eux s'atténuait, ils rirent d'eux-mêmes avec bon coeur. 

"VOUS DEUX, CONCENTREZ-VOUS POUR GAGNER CE MATCH, SINON...!" rugit Hermione. "ORDRE DU CAPITAINE!" 

Draco et Harry grimacèrent et retournèrent au coeur de l'action. 

"Joli vol" fit Draco en jetant à Harry un regard en biais. 

"T'étais pas mal non plus" concéda Harry. 

"T'as besoin de travailler un peu tes tournants, par contre" 

"Et toi tu dois surveiller un peu ton freinage" 

"GINNY!" hurla soudainement Hermione. 

C'était le Vif d'Or. Il montait en chandelle entre Hermione et les autres. Ginny le vit sur le champ et se lança à sa poursuite à fond de train. Les quatre garçons se précipitèrent pour rattraper Ginny. Hermione vola avec une ténacité ahurissante droit sur Ginny, le Vif d'Or étant juste au milieu d'elles. Harry et Draco, en dehors de l'espace concerné, arrêtèrent leur balai en plein air et observèrent la scène, amusés. 

"Bon, l'un d'entre eux va l'attraper" fit remarquer Draco. 

"Je pense. T'imagines? Un match de Quidditch où on joue tous les deux, et aucun de nous n'attrape le Vif d'Or" fit Harry, songeur. 

Ginny avait du mal à ne pas se faire rattraper par les garçons. Ils se mettaient à côté d'elle pour essayer de la retenir. 

"FINNIGAN!" avertit Madame Bibine. 

"Seamus!" s'écria Ron, surpris. "Je croyais que c'était ta petite amie?" 

Ginny, sans prêter attention aux chamailleries des garçons, tendit la main le plus possible, sa main juste à quelques pouces de la balle rapide comme l'éclair. Elle y était presque...Mais un coup de pied frappa soudainement son balai et elle fut écartée, chancelante, hors du jeu. 

"C'EST PAS JUSTE!" hurla-t-elle de dépit. 

"PENALTY!" vociféra Madame Bibine. 

Mais à cet instant précis, il y eut le bruit d'une main se refermant sur le Vif d'Or, et Hermione se mit à tournoyer au dessus des garçons, avec un énorme "OUI!" de victoire. 

"LES 'FILLES' GAGNENT 220 A 90!" rugit Hagrid. 

"ON EST PAS DES FILLES!" 

**** 

Molly et Arthur Weasley étaient assis dans le bureau de Dumbledore et venaient d'apprendre l'énormité et la gravité de la situation présente. Les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes, pas bonnes du tout; mais tout n'était pas mauvais non plus. Le groupe rassemblé dans la pièce avait conscience que les leçons apprises de la tentative précédente de Voldemort de prendre le contrôle du Monde Magique allait être d'une grande valeur désormais; de plus, Arthur avait une liste d'une cinquantaine de noms, des employés du Ministère et d'autres, qu'il jugeait être des alliés incontestables et incorruptibles. Ils avaient réussi à élaborer un plan, et ils étaient tous regonflés à bloc par ses possibilités. 

Ils allaient organiser un Ministère en exil. En dehors de Londres. A Poudlard en fait. 

Ce que Arthur pensait des jours précédents avait été le point de départ de leur discussion: "Il faut prendre l'avantage cette fois. Au lieu d'attendre que nos amis et nos collègues disparaissent, se retournent contre nous ou soient tués, nous n'avons qu'à les ôter de l'emprise de Voldemort d'abord. Etablir une opposition solide comme un roc, baser les Aurors là où ils ne pourront pas être corrompus et placer les sorciers du Commando au centre même de l'opération. Poudlard est imprenable, c'est l'endroit le plus sûr d'Angleterre. Cette fois, ce sera différent. Nous serons prêts. Voldemort ne réussira pas à nous éliminer un par un; il va être obligé de faire face à une force unifiée. Une force avec Dumbledore à sa tête. Cela convaincra le Monde Magique qu'il y a de l'espoir. Qu'il y a vraiment de l'espoir" 

Le bureau circulaire bourdonnait de conversations et de projets. C'était le soir, une veillée de Noël froide, grise et pluvieuse, mais les invités avaient commencé à arriver peu de temps après le match de Quidditch des élèves, et il y avait désormais, malgré les sombres nouvelles extérieures au château, un réel espoir. Et une impression de Noël, également. 

Fred et George Weasley regardèrent autour d'eux. Tours, blagues, farces, tout cela semblait déplacé à présent. Ils étaient conscients d'assister à une réunion d'une possible importance historique, et qu'ils étaient uniquement présents parce que leurs parents, le matin de la veille de Noël, leur avait inexplicablement annoncé qu'ils partaient pour Poudlard et que les jumeaux devaient les accompagner et fermer-leurs-satanées-bouches-sinon-ils-le-paieraient-très-cher. Et la plupart du temps, Fred et George étaient restés assis en silence, sans piper mot, ce qui était suffisamment inhabituel pour que quelques membres du personnel se demandent s'ils étaient malades. Percy et Bill se sentaient plus à l'aise: ils apportaient tous deux des idées et des observations pertinentes. Charlie, leur avait-on dit, était sur la route, progressant actuellement grâce au vaste réseau de cheminées qui parsemait l'Europe. Arabella Figg, quant à elle, était une vieille femme plutôt bizarre; les jumeaux ne savaient pas trop quoi penser d'elle. Pointilleuse sur certaines choses, comme la demi-douzaine de chats avec lesquels elle était arrivée, et d'une sagesse rare sur d'autres. Alastor Maugrey était tapi dans un coin avec Rogue, à discuter sécurité. Et Black! Oui, en effet, Sirius Black en personne, auteur d'un massacre et prisonnier en fuite, était là, et tous ceux réunis lui faisaient entièrement confiance. Il était présentement en train de discuter avec leur mère et McGonagall. Leur père parlait à Remus Lupin. Bibine, Pomfresh, Chourave, Flitwick, Hagrid, ils étaient tous au courant également. Il y avait tout un mouvement secret qui se mettait en place devant les yeux mêmes des jumeaux. D'autres collègues de leur père allaient arriver dans les prochains jours, ainsi que d'autres amis de confiance de Dumbledore. C'était excitant. Il régnait une atmosphère d'impatience contenue. Il y avait de l'espoir. Et, après tout, c'était la veille de Noël. 

Sirius s'éloigna de leur mère pour aller vers Dumbledore. Les jumeaux captèrent des bribes de leur conversation. 

"Oui" fit Sirius à voix basse. "Draco m'a écrit. Il va lui donner pour Noël demain matin" 

"Ainsi soit-il. Nous n'avons qu'à attendre" répondit Dumbledore. 

Fred et George se regardèrent, mystifiés. Mais ils n'y pensèrent pas plus que ça, car à ce moment-là, une autre personne entra dans la pièce. 

"Charlie!" s'écria leur mère, radieuse. Les jumeaux eurent l'air satisfaits. Les Garçons Weasley au complet! Ils pourraient peut-être passer quelques bonnes journées, malgré les circonstances horribles. 

Dumbledore également était content, et il était aussi conscient que c'était la veille de Noël. Comme tout le monde était désormais présent, il avait subrepticement introduit des boissons parmi le groupe. Les jumeaux le virent les regarder alors qu'ils se servaient du punch. Et il avait souri, puis s'était éloigné pour parler à nouveau à leurs parents, après les avoir amenés dans un coin. Fred et George ne purent entendre ce qu'ils dirent, mais ils ne s'en souciaient pas vraiment. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils n'avaient pas déjà entendu des informations intéressantes pour dix bonnes années. 

"Molly, Arthur, il y a juste une dernière chose que vous devez savoir" commença Dumbledore. "C'est au sujet de Harry" 

"Il va bien?" demanda Molly d'une voix tendue. "Ron n'a cessé de nous écrire qu'il était malade ce trimestre; j'ai été terriblement inquiète" 

"Il va bien, vraiment, il va bien. Il est en bonne santé, et il devient plus fort chaque jour qui passe. Mais..." 

Les Weasley regardèrent le Directeur avec inquiétude. Dumbledore était en train de tripoter une petite sphère en verre. 

"Est-ce que c'est...?" demanda Arthur. 

"Oui" répondit Dumbledore. "Une Orbis Ardens. Molly, Arthur, le Nuage Ecarlate flotte sur Poudlard depuis la plus grande partie de ce trimestre" 

"Oh, c'est formidable!" s'exclama Molly. "Et qui sont les heureux élus?" 

"Harry" 

"Et...?" s'enquit lentement Arthur. 

Dumbledore toussa. "Draco Malfoy" 

Molly prit une voix hésitante. "Le fils de Lucius Malfoy?" 

"Oui. Je crains que cela ne les ai rendus tous les deux très malades, puisqu'ils refusaient d'en accepter les conséquences. Ils ont eu beaucoup de mal à comprendre que le Nuage n'est pas la cause en lui-même, mais qu'il découle de quelque chose qui existe déjà. Harry en particulier a été extrêmement malade. Mais il s'en est remis, et ils ont tous les deux admis leurs sentiments. Depuis un moment maintenant ils sont aussi désespérément énamourés l'un de l'autre que vous l'étiez quand vous étiez ici à l'école" 

Arthur eut l'air d'être frappé par la foudre, et le visage de Molly était à la limite de l'écarlate. "Le fils de Lucius Malfoy?" répéta-t-elle. "Un MALFOY? Et Harry en est...heureux?" 

"Molly, Arthur, je vous assure que Draco Malfoy n'est pas fait dans le même moule que son père. Essayez de ne pas le juger tant que vous ne l'avez pas rencontré" 

"Mais..." poursuivit Molly, "vous êtes sûr? Il est vraiment digne de Harry?" 

"Il est probablement le seul et unique à l'être" 

"Et vous êtes sûr que ce n'est pas une ruse, et que Harry est sincèrement heureux?" insista Arthur d'une voix tendue. 

"Absolument certain. Mais il a mis longtemps à ressentir de la joie, et ce trimestre a été très dur pour lui" 

Molly laissa échapper un profond soupir et secoua la tête, toujours abasourdie. 

"Y a-t-il eu une quelconque amélioration de leurs pouvoirs magiques?" demanda Arthur, plus calmement. 

"Ma parole, oui. Assez extraordinaire dans certains domaines" 

Molly et Arthur sautillèrent nerveusement d'un pied sur l'autre, en se jetant des regards en biais. 

"Vous réalisez bien évidemment que tout ceci ajoute une complication imprévue à nos plans" fit Dumbledore avec douceur. 

"Ca s'est sûr" dit Arthur. "Lucius doit être furax" 

"Lucius n'est pas au courant. De plus, Draco ne sait pas que son père est le Ministre Suppléant, ni qu'il va venir le chercher ici demain. Cette réunion, si ça continue, va probablement poser des problèmes aux deux côtés" 

"Lucius Malfoy vient ici demain?" s'étrangla Arthur. 

"Oui. D'où la nécessité de garder cette réunion totalement secrète. J'espère simplement que lorsqu'il partira, Draco ne partira pas avec lui" 

"Si Harry et ce garçon sont liés par le Nuage Ecarlate, ils ne pourront pas se séparer" intervint Molly. "Nous savons ce que c'est" 

"En effet. Mais Lucius a beaucoup de poids; je ne sais pas exactement à quel point il a de l'emprise sur Draco. Toutefois, la décision de Draco, quelle qu'elle soit, va probablement être prise avant même l'arrivée de Lucius. Il y a un dernier sujet laissé en suspens entre Draco et Harry, une dernière complication primordiale. Ca devrait être résolu, d'une manière ou d'une autre, avant le déjeuner de demain. Avant même d'apprendre que son père a l'intention de l'enlever de l'école, Draco saura de quoi sera fait son futur" 

"Mais..." commença Arthur, "...si le Nuage a été correctement confirmé, il n'y a rien qui ne puisse normalement se mettre entre eux" 

"Normalement" 

"Alors vous dites que cette dernière 'complication' est vraiment suffisamment grave pour qu'ils envisagent de vivre séparés?" 

"Ca peut l'être, je ne sais pas. Mais je sais à quel point c'est crucial. S'ils surmontent cette épreuve, Draco se détournera probablement de son père à jamais. Si ce n'est pas le cas, Draco pourra très bien penser que le fossé entre Harry et lui est trop grand pour être comblé, et qu'il ne serait pas plus mal pour lui de partir avec Lucius demain. Vu le père qu'il a, le fait que Draco reste ici serait un avantage considérable pour nous, comme vous pouvez l'imaginer. Tout revient à ça, j'en ai peur: Harry devient rapidement un adversaire à la hauteur de Voldemort avec la force qu'il a gagnée de Draco, mais ce qu'il arrivera à Harry si Draco part, et que le Nuage est battu, et que Harry devienne faible et magiquement instable...eh bien, je ne peux vraiment pas dire" 

"Mais c'est effrayant! Cela nous affecte tous!" s'écria Molly. "Ne pouvons-nous rien faire pour renverser la balance?" 

"Non. Il y a huit élèves au château qui n'ont aucune idée de ce qui se passe à l'extérieur de ces murs. Ils vont passer un Noël sans anicroche, un Noël heureux, afin que lorsque Harry et Draco devront affronter ce problème, les seuls facteurs en jeu soient leurs propres sentiments; je refuse que cela soit compliqué par des nouvelles de l'extérieur, ou par des pressions d'un troisième parti. Je me suis suffisamment mêlé de la vie de ces garçons; j'ai déjà pris des risques qui vous épouvanteraient. D'une façon différente que le Nuage, cette épreuve va soit les lier encore plus l'un à l'autre, soit les séparer à jamais, et donc il faut que ce soit eux seuls qui décident. Nous allons attendre, et nous allons espérer. A présent, Molly, reprenez donc un peu de lait de poule" 

**** 

Il ne faisait aucun doute pour Harry que la souffrance de Draco s'était légèrement apaisée pendant la course de l'après-midi. 

La victoire de Quidditch, pour laquelle, comme Draco l'avait fait remarquer, Harry et lui n'y étaient pas pour grand chose, avait donné à tout le groupe un sujet sur lequel discuter et rire pendant quelques heures après qu'ils soient rentrés au château, à l'abri du froid, et le sentiment de triste isolement qui avait entouré Draco depuis le premier jour des vacances semblait vraiment s'être en partie dissipé. Peut-être parce que Draco était amusé par l'irritation à peine dissimulée de Ron de s'être fait battre par les 'Filles', ou peut-être parce qu'il y avait une véritable excitation qui régnait à propos du repas spécial qu'ils allaient tous partager dans la Tour Gryffondor cette soirée-là, ou peut-être simplement parce que Draco lui avait souri quelques fois durant l'après-midi - sourires qui avaient fait papilloter l'estomac de Harry en souvenir de leur séjour à l'Infirmerie -, Harry sentait, pour une raison quelconque, que Draco pourrait bientôt décharger sa conscience sur ce qui l'avait tourmenté depuis quelques jours. 

Les quatre ou cinq jours entre lesquels Harry avec trouvé Draco près du lac et le match de Quidditch de la veille de Noël avaient été une triste période. Draco avait dormi toutes les nuits dans un des fauteuils de la salle commune de Gryffondor, refusant de retourner chez les Serpentards, ou de partager un lit avec Harry dans l'un des dortoirs vides de la Tour Gryffondor, mais préférant fixer de longs moments la danse séduisante des flammes dans la grande cheminée - sans jamais vouloir que Harry soit hors de sa portée, mais le touchant rarement d'une façon que Harry arrivait à comprendre. Harry n'avait pas été physiquement capable de maintenir le niveau de détresse qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il avait trouvé Draco près du lac, mais cela ne voulait en aucun cas dire qu'il était moins anxieux. A intervalles réguliers pendant leurs profonds silences au coin du feu, Harry chuchotait "Je t'en prie, laisse-moi t'aider" ou "Draco, mon amour, je suis tellement inquiet, il doit bien y avoir quelque chose que je puisse faire", et à chaque fois, Draco avait l'air désespérément reconnaissant de cette offre, mais ne disait rien, ses yeux argents tristes rencontrant ceux de Harry dans un regard d'amour mais non de soulagement. Draco tendait ensuite la main vers Harry, et lui caressait la main ou les cheveux, ou lui embrassait la main, le cou, ou le dessus de la tête, mais jamais les lèvres, jamais sensuellement, jamais d'une manière qui pourrait précipiter l'amour physique. Et après ils retombaient à nouveau dans le silence, Draco regardant fixement le feu sans le voir, sans que son comportement extérieur ne trahisse une seule fois son chagrin, son désespoir et ses remords intérieurs. Quelques centimètres les séparait. Et un million de kilomètres. 

Et ils étaient assis à cet endroit à présent, après leur victoire du match de Quidditch. Les yeux de Draco souriaient légèrement pour la première fois depuis des jours; Harry était étendu, la tête sur les genoux de Draco, le silence moins impénétrable qu'il ne l'avait été auparavant, et tout autour d'eux, les autres Gryffondors préparaient leur repas avec un bonheur de plus en plus festif. Une table, dressée pour huit au centre de la salle commune, fièrement et méticuleusement organisée par Dobby, étincelait d'or, d'argent et de verre, et une légère atmosphère de magie se dégageait de la douce lueur émanant du feu, des bougies et des lampes qui se concentraient sur la table avec le caractère habituel des souvenirs chéris des Noëls passés. Sur une deuxième table sur le côté se trouvaient bon nombre de bouteilles de bière-au-beurre - un cadeau de Noël de la part de Dumbledore - et d'autres pichets et cruches de limonade et de jus de citrouille. Ron et Ginny avaient décoré un sapin avec des glaçons magiques et des lanternes clignotantes, se mettant ainsi à l'écart des autres un moment, pour parler de leurs parents, de leurs frères et des repas de familles, à la fois heureux et tristes. Seamus s'était auto-proclamé barman, et passa un bon moment à nettoyer les verres avec un chiffon d'un blanc étincelant, et Dean et Neville avaient suspendu des banderoles au plafond, pendant que Hermione donnait son avis quant à la symétrie desdites banderoles depuis son fauteuil de chef d'équipe. 

Petit à petit l'atmosphère festive imprégna même Draco, qui se pencha en avant et se mit à chuchoter à l'oreille de Harry. Les autres Gryffondors ne pouvaient entendre ce qu'il disait, mais un gloussement étouffé de la part de Harry, si inattendu que Seamus en échappa presque un verre, déboucha la silencieuse attente et l'autorisa à déborder. Ron et Hermione se jetèrent un coup d'oeil, soulagés. Quelques minutes plus tard, Seamus présentait alentour des bouteilles de bière-au-beurre, et le groupe se lança une fois encore dans la rétrospective des principaux événements du match de Quidditch de l'après-midi, tout particulièrement la fois où Hermione avait dépossédé Ron du Souaffle et avait aisément marqué en dépassant Seamus et Dean qui étaient en train de débattre pour savoir quelles brindilles de balai étaient les plus rapides. Harry et Draco écoutaient avec amusement, tout en se souriant en silence, Harry osant espérer que la crise était passée, Draco étant de plus en plus déterminé à ce que Harry et lui aient au moins une nuit mémorable pendant ces vacances, au moins une nuit mémorable de plus en compagnie l'un de l'autre, au moins une nuit mémorable de plus dont ils se souviendraient le restant de leurs jours. Le bavardage les entourant augmentait en volume, et Harry et Draco se levèrent lentement de leur fauteuil et furent sans peine enveloppés dans la bonhomie du groupe. Harry remarqua, ravi, les yeux de Draco se mettre à montrer quelque étincelle de leur ancienne vie, tandis que Draco lui-même, qu'il parle à qui que se soit, ne pouvait empêcher son regard de vagabonder vers Harry plusieurs fois par minute. 

La bière-au-beurre les avait bien réchauffés, les appétits, non reconnus depuis le repas de midi, commençaient à pointer le bout de leur nez, et Draco se retrouva en train de dériver vers la table pour y jeter un coup d'oeil plus approfondi. Le siège le plus proche de lui était orné d'une étiquette rigide, affichant le nom _DL Malfoy_ dans une écriture hautement élaborée et minutieuse dont Draco savait que Ron se servait lors des lettres de cérémonie et d'excuses. Il frôla de la main le dos de son siège alors que la grosse horloge du coin sonnait les huit heures du soir. 

"Stop!" s'écria Hermione d'une voix perçante, et Draco ôta brusquement sa main de la chaise, comme si elle pouvait être dangereuse. Il fit volte-face. 

Tous les Gryffondors, excepté Harry, regardaient Draco en essayant de réprimer leurs sourires et ils adoptèrent un air très sérieux. Harry avait l'air complètement dérouté. 

"Ahem" commença Ron. 

Il y eut de nombreux ricanements. 

"En tant que Greffier de cette Cour, moi, Ronald Weasley, vous appelle présentement, Draco Lucius Malfoy, à faire face au Tribunal du Lion. Son Honneur Hermione Louisa Granger va présider la séance. Veuillez prendre place" 

Comme si cela avait été répété avec soin - ce qui, présuma plus tard Harry, avait presque certainement été le cas -, Ginny, Neville, Seamus et Dean, alignèrent quatre fauteuils sur un côté et s'y assirent. De l'autre côté, Ron plaça une chaise à l'intention de Harry ("Tribune des Visiteurs" précisa-t-il en souriant). On demanda à Draco de se tenir debout au centre de la pièce, face à Hermione, qui trônait sur un petit canapé, une table basse devant elle. _Bonté divine_, se dit Harry. _Elle a même un de ces espèces de marteaux_. Ron se tenait debout à sa droite. Ginny gloussait et Neville chuchotait à Dean. 

Hermione frappa bruyamment la table de son marteau. "Silence, la Cour!" 

L'attention fut immédiate. Draco coula un discret regard en coin à Harry, avec plus qu'un demi-sourire aux lèvres. Harry haussa les épaules en lui rendant son sourire. 

"Êtes-vous Draco Lucius Malfoy, de la Maison Serpentard et du Manoir Malfoy?" demanda Hermione d'une voix claire et mesurée. 

"Oui" répondit Draco, assez abasourdi par toute cette mise en scène. 

Ron toussa. 

"Oui, Votre Honneur" répéta Draco avec gravité. 

"M. Malfoy, avant que vous ne puissiez dîner à la Tour Gryffondor, vous êtes prié de vous présenter devant le Tribunal du Lion. Trois questions vont vous être posé. L'honnêteté de vos réponses sera déterminée par quatre Gryffondors ici assemblés en tant que votre jury. Avez-vous compris les procédures?" 

"Oui, Votre Honneur" 

"Greffier!" aboya Hermione. Elle passa à Ron un morceau de papier et un livre. 

Ron s'approcha de Draco. "M. Malfoy, veuillez placer votre main droite sur le livre et lire à voix haute les mots présents sur la fiche" 

Draco posa sa paume sur l'exemplaire personnel d'Hermione de **L'Histoire de Poudlard** et lut: 

"Je jure solennellement de dire la vérité, toute la vérité et rien que la vérité, même si elle est embarrassante" 

Le jury éclata de rire, et Harry eut la distincte impression qu'ils n'étaient pas du tout au courant de ce changement dans la formulation. 

Hermione frappa fermement de son marteau, et le jury se tut. 

"QUESTION NUMERO UN!" tonitrua Ron. 

Tous les regards se rivèrent sur Hermione. 

"Quand vous êtes-vous rendu compte pour la première fois que vous aimiez Harry?" 

Tous les regards se rivèrent sur Draco. 

Draco sourit. "Une question facile, Ma'ame la Juge. Je l'ai réalisé environ deux heures après le cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques durant lequel le satyre Dixter a eu le privilège de discuter avec Harry et moi-même. J'étais sous la douche. A ce moment-là, ce n'a pas été une réalisation heureuse, mais j'ai depuis lors eu des raisons qui m'ont fait altérer considérablement mon jugement en la matière. Cependant, Harry n'a pas été aussi rapide à le découvrir" 

Le jury rit, tout comme le greffier et la juge. Harry essaya de se retenir de rougir. 

Hermione regarda le jury, qui hochèrent tous la tête une fois. 

"Il dit la vérité!" jugea Hermione, très théâtrale. 

Harry applaudit, mais Hermione le fit taire d'un regard appuyé et d'un unique coup de marteau aussi sec qu'un coup de pistolet. 

"QUESTION NUMERO DEUX!" fut la deuxième annonce de Ron. 

Tous les yeux furent à nouveau tournés vers Hermione; Ginny gloussait. 

"Quand avez-vous embrassé Harry pour la première fois?" 

"Ahhhh!" gazouilla le jury en choeur. _Salauds! _se dit Harry, _tout a été préparé à l'avance!_

"Votre Honneur" déclara Draco. "Peu après trois heures du matin dans la roseraie, un samedi soir, le jour où il s'est mis à neiger, le jour où Harry a fait la paix avec le Greffier de la Cour, le jour où moi-même je vous ai parlé, Votre Honneur, ainsi qu'à vous, M. Weasley, dans une salle de classe du quatrième étage dans la soirée. C'était-" 

"T'es sorti cette nuit-là?" lâcha Ron sans réfléchir, surpris, en regardant Harry. "Je croyais que je-" 

Hermione lança à Ron un regard lourd de reproches; Ron rougit et se tut. 

"C'était ma décision" continua Draco. "Je me suis penché vers Harry, et il ne s'est pas reculé. Mes lèvres ont touché les siennes à peine quelques secondes. Cet instant est ancré très nettement dans ma mémoire" 

"Oh!" fit Ginny, puis elle renifla, et un fragile silence plana sur le tribunal. Hermione regarda Draco quelques temps, puis se tourna vers le jury. 

Ils hochèrent sur le champ la tête une fois. 

"Il dit la vérité!" déclara Hermione. 

Un bourdonnement approbateur parcourut la Cour. Le jury se mit à murmurer et Hermione et Ron se regardèrent en souriant. Ils finirent par hocher imperceptiblement la tête et le visage de Hermione, rose vif, se baissa vers le papier qu'elle tenait entre les mains. 

"QUESTION NUMERO TROIS!" 

Il y eut un long silence avant que Hermione ne réussisse à surmonter suffisamment son embarras pour entonner d'une voix lente: "Quand est-ce que Harry et vous avez fait l'amour pour la première fois?" 

"Oo-oo-ooooooh!" chantonna le jury en parfait accord. 

Harry n'arrivait pas à le croire. Il rougit furieusement et fixa le sol quand il entendit Draco prendre la parole. 

"Encore une question facile, Ma'ame la Juge". Il fit une pause, et regarda un long moment le haut de la tête de Harry. Puis il sourit, et poursuivit: "Peu de temps après le moment où nous avons fait flotter les meubles et danser nos vêtements dans notre chambre à l'Infirmerie, le jour où nous avons préparé la Potion de Perceptivité. Nous étions tous les deux totalement submergés. Après, nous sommes allés nous doucher ensemble, lorsque vous-même, Votre Honneur, et M. Weasley êtes entrés dans notre chambre pour souper. Nous avions probablement l'air particulièrement heureux à ce moment-là. Maintenant, vous savez pourquoi" 

Il y eut une petite pause, pendant laquelle Harry fut sûr de voir Hermione articuler les mots 'Je te l'avais dit!' à Ron, puis Draco ajouta: "Ca a été une expérience profondément magnifique; ma première fois, tout comme Harry. Je ne l'oublierai jamais" 

Harry était écarlate. Malgré sa gêne considérable, Draco arborait un large sourire, comme il n'en avait pas eu depuis des jours, comme il n'en avait peut-être jamais eu auparavant. Hermione regarda Draco droit dans les yeux, avec profondeur et sérieux, puis tourna la tête vers le jury. 

Ils hochèrent la tête comme un seul homme. 

Hermione se leva pour faire la déclaration finale. "Il dit la vérité!" 

Le jury applaudit, et Ron alla serrer la main de Draco. 

"Draco Lucius Malfoy" fit Ron avec gravité, "Vous avez affronté le Tribunal du Lion et avez été jugé avoir répondu avec honneur" 

Au son des applaudissements, Draco inclina la tête dans une courbette respectueuse. Il prit le bras de Harry, et le tira hors de sa chaise. 

"Errrrkkk!" crachota Ron, en regardant le couple s'embrasser. "Que tout le monde détourne les yeux pendant un moment!" 

"Oh!" s'exclama Ginny. "C'est moi, où l'air est en train de devenir rouge?" 

Ils éclatèrent de rire, et Harry, le visage en feu, réussit à regarder ses amis dans les yeux. 

Hermione sourit à tous ceux réunis. "Draco" fit-elle en riant, "viens t'asseoir. Tu seras toujours le bienvenu à notre table" 

**** 

Le dortoir des garçons de cinquième année de la Tour Gryffondor était silencieux. 

Draco s'éveilla brusquement. Son coeur battait la chamade et il avait désagréablement chaud, mais son anxiété et son inconfort n'avaient rien à voir avec le fait qu'il soit enroulé autour de Harry si étroitement que Draco se demanda brièvement comment Harry réussissait à respirer. S'était-il accroché à Harry comme ça toute la nuit? Il desserra son étreinte sur le corps mince et nu de Harry et celui-ci se détendit légèrement dans ses bras et nicha son dos plus contre la poitrine et le ventre de Draco. Draco embrassa la nuque de Harry et, ayant à nouveau besoin de contact, pressa étroitement le brun contre lui, afin qu'ils soient en position de cuillère sur un côté, chacun épousant les contours du corps de l'autre des pieds à la tête. 

"Oh, Harry" souffla Draco au niveau où les cheveux rebelles de Harry se finissaient et que sa nuque commençait. 

La respiration calme et chaude de Harry apaisa quelque peu Draco alors que son esprit revenait une fois encore à l'album photos qui était posé au pied du lit de Harry, empaqueté dans du papier cadeau vert et gris. Comme les autres garçons avaient tous dormi dans le dortoir des filles, ils avaient été seuls; et après des jours d'abstinence décidée par Draco, il leur avait enfin permis à se rapprocher la nuit précédente, après qu'ils se soient retirés dans le propre lit de Harry pour la première fois, la joie du Tribunal et du repas rejaillissant encore dans leurs yeux. Il s'était senti coupable quant à la béatitude que Harry avait tirée de son corps, tandis que la présence omniprésente du livre l'avait hanté telle sa conscience le regardant depuis le pied du lit, mais Harry avait l'air d'en avoir tellement besoin, pour être convaincu que Draco était toujours le seul pour qui Harry ferait n'importe quoi, que les résolutions de Draco s'étaient évaporées dans les bras de son bien-aimé. Et Harry avait fait tant de choses pour lui, juste quelques heures plus tôt, que Draco avait le souffle coupé rien qu'à penser aux moyens que Harry avait déployés; comme si Harry pensait que par ses propres actes d'amour, il arriverait à faire tomber le mur qui les séparait, comme si Harry, bien que ne sachant pas l'existence du livre, pouvait le lui faire oublier par son adoration et par son altruisme dans ce lit même. 

Draco se sentait encore coupable à présent, désespérément anxieux, et au bord des larmes quand il pensa à ce qui allait se passer le jour qui venait, le jour de Noël. Il avait très chaud, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser tomber; il était malade par l'inévitabilité de la situation, mais laisser tomber ne servirait à rien. 

La proximité de Harry, comme cela le faisait toujours, gardait Draco presque constamment dans un état aigu d'excitation, aussi intimement pressé contre la partie inférieure du corps de Harry. Il passa tendrement la langue sur l'arrière de l'oreille de Harry, et murmura, d'une voix très basse, afin que le seul son soit le très léger mouvement de ses lèvres "Harry, quoi qu'il arrive, je t'aimerai toujours", puis reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller, et se pelotonna encore plus près de son amant endormi. Mais dormait-il vraiment? Harry modifia imperceptiblement la position de son corps, faisant ressortir un peu plus ses hanches, et se recula presque ni vu ni connu, se positionnant plus près de l'érection de Draco. Etait-ce les trémoussements endormis de bien-être d'un jeune homme qui n'avait plus aucun tabous, dont le corps ferme débordait même inconsciemment d'une nouvelle sensualité animale découlant de leurs dernières explorations en date? Ou était-ce Harry, éveillé et désireux de plaire, qui s'offrait une fois de plus d'une manière qui faisait défaillir Draco avec des pensées de beauté, de ravissement et de manque de mérite? 

"Harry" murmura-t-il encore, aussi silencieusement qu'auparavant. "Tu n'as rien de plus à me prouver. Je ne pourrais pas plus t'aimer que je ne t'aime déjà. Etre simplement étendu ici près de toi me suffit largement..." 

Draco ne fut pas sûr au premier abord que Harry lui ait répondu; les paroles de Harry furent prononcées à voix si basse qu'il ne les enregistra pas avec ses oreilles mais avec son coeur et son corps. "Chhhh. Ce n'est pas simplement à propos de toi ou moi. C'est à propos de nous" 

Draco pleura silencieusement, alors même qu'il embrassait le dos et les épaules de Harry, alors même que leurs corps bougeaient si naturellement, comme s'ils ne faisaient qu'un, lors d'un nouveau voyage déchirant vers l'extase. 

**** 

Dumbledore n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. 

Il avait rendu visite à ses invités dans leurs appartements respectifs répartis ça et là dans le château, puis était resté assis avec l'Orbe et sa Pensine derrière son bureau la plupart de la nuit. L'Orbe brûlait d'une lueur insupportable, trop brûlante pour qu'on la tienne en main, et elle ne cessait d'attirer l'oeil de Dumbledore, l'obligeant à se dire et à se redire que même si ses stratégies étaient très bien planifiées, même si beaucoup de personnes bonnes et honnêtes étaient réunies au château, tout cela pourrait ne compter pour rien du tout si les deux garçons dormant présentement dans la Tour Gryffondor n'arrivaient pas à trouver un quelconque moyen de surmonter l'existence de son fichu cadeau de mariage aux défunts parents de Harry. 

Une aube fade commençait tout juste à illuminer les rafales de pluie sur les champs et les forêts à l'est du château, et une fois de plus, Dumbledore s'effondra dans son fauteuil après une brève halte près des fenêtres. Oserait-il prier pour encore juste un peu de chance pour ce problème des plus urgents? Lucius Malfoy allait arriver dans la matinée; il venait simplement pour enlever Draco de l'école. Soit Draco partirait avec lui, le coeur brisé, soit il resterait, rebelle, aux côtés de Harry. Dumbledore avait des plans pour les deux éventualités, ce qui permettait de maintenir la sécurité du château, que Lucius parte triomphant avec son fils dans son sillage, ou qu'il soit éconduit, livide et furieux suite à des événements qu'il n'avait certainement pas prévus. 

Mais Lucius n'était pas son problème. C'était Harry. Le rôle que Harry pourrait avoir à jouer dans le drame approchant avec Voldemoirt n'était pas clair. Mais les conséquences de la nouvelle sur le reste du monde magique que leur champion était faible et vulnérable serait catastrophique. Ils pourraient tout simplement croire que tout était perdu et qu'une reddition rapide serait l'option la plus facile. Ou ils pourraient se battre à contrecoeur et sans conviction, prolongeant le conflit avant une capitulation inévitable. 

Dumbledore savait qu'en réalité, la force de Harry n'aurait peut-être pas grand chose à voir avec le résultat, quel que soit le vainqueur. Mais sa faiblesse pouvait être décisive. 

Il poussa un profond soupir et parcourut à nouveau ses papiers et ses plans. Ce n'était plus la peine d'aller dormir à présent, il faisait presque jour. Les élèves de la Tour de Gryffondor allaient bientôt ouvrir leurs cadeaux. _Et alors nous saurons_. 

**** 

Harry regarda Draco avec curiosité. 

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" demanda-t-il, les yeux brillants d'excitation à l'idée de recevoir un cadeau, de l'intimité qu'il y avait d'ouvrir un cadeau nu avec Draco dans son propre lit et du souvenir de la nuit qu'ils avaient partagée. 

"C'est un cadeau, idiot. De ma part, pour toi. Ouvre-le" 

Draco n'avait jamais vécu quelque chose de pareil. Les cadeaux au Manoir Malfoy étaient un devoir de surabondance le matin de Noël. Et il était loin d'avoir déjà été aussi excité que Harry l'était à présent, tandis qu'ils étaient tous les deux assis au lit, chacun avec un seul petit paquet à donner. 

"T'es sûr?" 

"Evidemment que j'en suis sûr! Je ne l'ai pas acheté pour que tu regardes le papier d'emballage!" 

Harry regarda Draco avec une profonde adoration, puis il déplia lentement et soigneusement le paquet, savourant chaque moment, comme si le déballage en lui-même faisait partie du cadeau. Finalement, le papier reposa ouvert, une pile de soie noire impeccablement pliée en son coeur. Harry leva le vêtement, et découvrit rapidement qu'il y en avait deux. 

"Des pyjamas!" cria-t-il de plaisir, et il bondit sur son lit, glissa ses bras dans la chemise et essaya de sauter dans le pantalon large. 

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Draco réalisa que la joie des cadeaux résidait dans le fait de donner et non de recevoir. Malgré l'horreur persistante de l'autre présent de Draco, qui était toujours posé innocemment au pied du lit, la vue de cet Harry retombé en enfance, fou de joie de se voir offrir deux pyjamas était mieux qu'aucun cadeau que Harry lui-même pourrait jamais lui offrir. Rempli d'un bonheur insensé, il ne put effacer le sourire de son visage alors qu'il regardait Harry lui montrer comment le pyjama s'attachait, comment il lui allait, et combien il les adorait. 

"Remarque" fit Harry, prenant un air faussement timide, "ce n'est pas comme si on portait beaucoup de pyjamas...!" 

"La joie des pyjamas en soie, mon vieux" expliqua Draco en riant, " est que c'est tout aussi charmant de les enlever que de les mettre. Surtout si quelqu'un t'aide à les enlever" 

"Eh bien, il faudra qu'on teste ça un de ces quatre" médita Harry avec contentement en se rasseyant près de Draco, puis il lui tendit un petit paquet de son crû. 

Il avait été amoureusement et maladroitement emballé dans un papier rouge brillant et avait beaucoup trop de ruban. 

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" demanda Draco. 

"Peuh" sourit Harry. 

D'un seul mouvement rapide, Draco déchira le papier et dévoila une autre pile de soie (moins impeccablement pliée). D'un vert sombre, qui glissait entre les doigts comme de l'eau. Il la leva en l'air et vit que c'était une chemise, d'une coupe magnifique, d'une maille exquise, qui lui allait - alors qu'il était debout et la revêtait - comme un gant. Suffisamment de place pour bouger, mais sans être trop large, afin que sa peau reste toujours en contact avec le tissu. 

"Harry, j'adore. Je n'ai jamais eu une chemise que j'aime un dixième autant que celle-ci" fit Draco, essayant de retenir ses larmes. "Comment as-tu fait pour en prendre une qui m'aille si bien?" 

"Euh, ben, Hermione jure qu'on fait la même taille. Donc je l'ai faite faire avec mes mensurations, et puis je me suis dit que si elle ne t'allait pas, au moins je pourrais la porter!" 

"Eh bien, je suis désolé pour toi, mais elle me va vraiment très bien. Alors le seul contact que tu vas avoir avec elle sera..." 

"...quand je te l'enlèverai?" acheva Harry en riant. 

"Exactement. Une chemise pareille n'irait pas avec tes jeans trop larges ou tes vieux pulls. Je refuse de te la laisser porter jusqu'à ce que tu aies acheté des vêtements convenables pour aller avec!" 

"Eh bien, Draco, tu t'es auto-proclamé mon habilleur personnel. Après Noël, on pourra demander à Dumbledore si on peut passer un jour à Londres, afin que tu m'aides à m'acheter des vêtements, comme tu m'as dit?" 

Harry regardait Draco avec sérieux et avec un sourire si heureux que le coeur de Draco se brisa à cet instant. Il était plus que probable que Harry ne veuille plus jamais aller à Londres avec lui, ne veuille plus jamais porter ses pyjamas, et qu'il regarde la chemise verte de Draco avec une tristesse permanente en se demandant comment diable il avait pu gaspiller autant d'argent. Des larmes s'amoncelèrent derrière les yeux de Draco quand il se dit que, quoi qu'il se passe, la chemise verte serait la chose la plus précieuse qu'il posséderait jamais. 

"Draco! Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit?" s'exclama Harry quand il vit à quel point Draco était soudainement bouleversé. 

Mais Draco ne répondit pas. Le coeur au bord des lèvres, sans prêter attention à Harry, il tendit la main vers le pied du lit et ramassa son autre cadeau. Puis il s'assit en face de Harry et, sans le regarder, mais en fixant les couvertures du lit dans un désespoir sans borne, il se mit à trembler, l'air si hésitant, si misérable, que le Draco du Tribunal, du repas, de leur glorieuse nuit ensemble, des pyjamas et de la chemise était totalement méconnaissable. C'était à présent le Draco qu'il avait trouvé près du lac. Harry retint son souffle. C'était ça. Il allait enfin lui raconter. 

"Harry" fit Draco sobrement, réprimant toutes les émotions qu'il pouvait, "je vais te raconter une histoire. Et je te demande une seule chose: que tu écoutes avec plus d'attention que tu n'as jamais écouté. Et, à la fin, je vais te poser une question. Juste une. Le Tribunal du Serpent, si tu veux. Mais la réponse que tu me donneras sera mille fois plus importante que les réponses que j'ai données la nuit dernière" 

"Draco, arrête, tu me fais peur! Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Dis-le moi!" 

"Chut, mon amour" souffla Draco, touchant de son doigt les lèvres de Harry en se demandant si cette caresse serait le dernier contact physique qu'il aurait avec celui qu'il aimait. Il avala péniblement sa salive, et commença. 

"Il était une fois un bébé magique qui était très aimé de ses parents. Et ses parents étaient bons, et très célèbres; tellement célèbres qu'à leur mariage, qui était le plus beau jour depuis longtemps, ils reçurent beaucoup de cadeaux de la part de leurs amis. Et il y avait un grand sorcier à leur mariage, et il donna au jeune couple un livre, qui était un livre magique, car il pouvait enregistrer toute la joie et le classer dans ses pages. Et le jeune couple remplit le livre d'images d'eux-mêmes et de leur petit garçon, et de leurs amis, jouant au Quidditch, allant pique-niquer, se promenant dans des parcs ou lors de voyages sur la côte" 

Draco montra nerveusement du doigt le livre dans son emballage, sachant parfaitement ce qu'il disait, mais incapable de freiner l'émotion qui grandissait dans sa voix. 

"Mais un sorcier maléfique détestait le jeune couple, car ils se mettaient en travers de ses plans, et il décida qu'ils devaient être tués. Et lors d'une nuit horrible, le sorcier maléfique entra dans la maison du jeune couple avec sa bande de disciples, et il tua le jeune homme, et il tua la jeune femme, et il tenta de tuer le bébé magique. Mais le bébé était un bébé exceptionnel, et le sorcier maléfique ne réussit pas à le tuer, et le sorcier maléfique mourut presque dans ses efforts de tuer le bébé" 

Une unique larme de souffrance commença son long et triste voyage le long de la joue gauche de Draco, et il regarda fixement le lit en se forçant à continuer. 

"Et les disciples du sorcier maléfique devinrent fous à la mort de leur maître, et ils détruisirent la maison du jeune couple, laissant le bébé exceptionnel dans les décombres. Deux hommes courageux se précipitèrent dans la maison cette nuit-là. L'un était un demi-géant, le serviteur fidèle du grand sorcier qui avait offert au jeune couple le livre magique. L'autre était le parrain du bébé sur sa moto volante, qui était fou de douleur suite à ce qui était arrivé à ses amis. Et lorsque le bébé magique fut emmené en sûreté et laissé aux bons soins de sa tante, on ne se souvint plus de la maison, ni de ce qu'elle avait contenu. 

Malgré ses précédentes résolutions, les mains de Draco se tendirent instinctivement vers celles de Harry, qui les serra avec force. 

"Mais le sorcier maléfique avec un partisan qui était plus intelligent que les autres. Et, tandis que les autres détruisait, il observa. Et l'une des choses qu'il observa était le livre magique du jeune couple, et il le prit, et il le cacha. Peut-être qu'il le fit parce qu'il savait que son maître reviendrait et que le livre pourrait être un moyen de faire du mal au bébé magique. Peut-être qu'il l'emporta pour sa propre protection. Ou peut-être qu'il le prit parce qu'il l'intriguait. Mais il le vola malgré tout. Et de la terrible tragédie qui se produisit dans cette maison cette nuit-là, seules deux choses très précieuses furent sauvées. Le bébé, et le livre" 

Draco, rempli de honte, retira ses mains de celles de Harry et agrippa le livre à la place. 

"Les années passèrent, et le bébé magique devint un magnifique jeune homme. Et le partisan du sorcier maléfique avait toujours le livre magique, et le regardait de temps en temps, se demandant ce qu'il pourrait bien en faire. Et ce partisan avec également un fils, du même âge que le bébé magique, et ils étaient à la même école au même moment, et puis les deux fils tombèrent amoureux l'un de l'autre, sans savoir que le père de l'un avait été complice de la mort des parents de l'autre. Et un jour, le grand sorcier découvrit ce qui s'était passé pour le livre, et qu'il existait toujours, et il envoya son fidèle serviteur le reprendre. Et le grand sorcier découvrit que le livre renfermait un terrible secret, et il ne sut pas quoi faire" 

Draco essaya désespérément de réprimer le sanglot qui montait dans sa poitrine alors qu'il poursuivait son récit. 

"Et Dumbledore est venu me voir, et m'a montré le secret que contenait le livre, puis m'a demandé mon avis sur le fait que le secret du livre allait te blesser, allait nous blesser tous les deux. Et j'ai fui le problème, le détestant, et j'ai couru tout du long jusqu'au lac, et je suis resté là-bas pendant des heures, sans savoir quoi faire, refusant de te faire du mal, mais ne voyant pas comment je pourrais t'éviter la souffrance. Et tu es venu à moi, et tu m'a trouvé trempé jusqu'aux os, et tu m'as transporté près du feu, et tu m'as aimé, et tu m'a fait réaliser que je devais te donner ce livre, que quelle que soit la souffrance que cela causerait, tu avais droit à ce livre, que mon père n'avait aucun droit de le réclamer, et maintenant, Harry, je vais te redonner le livre, le retourner à son propriétaire légal, correctement, justement, la seule chose honorable que j'ai faite dans ma vie, avec la prière que quel que soit le mal que le livre te fasse, tu me laisseras t'aider à le surmonter. Parce que tout ce que je veux faire durant le reste de ma vie, c'est arrêter tes souffrances, parce que tu es mon monde, tout mon putain de monde, et que même ces mots ne se rapprochent pas de ce que je ressens, d'à quel point je t'aime, Harry" 

Sans oser regarder Harry en face, Draco déposa le paquet dans les mains de Harry, puis s'écroula tête la première sur le lit, et attendit. Le froissement du papier qui entourait le livre craqua comme le grattement d'une plume sur sa propre sentence de mort. 

Il entendit Harry tourner chaque page, avec une lenteur terrifiante. Draco espéra que peut-être il tournerait les pages si lentement qu'il n'arriverait jamais à la dernière...mais non, c'était stupide. Parfois il y avait un soupir, un souffle retenu, un rire, un sanglot étouffé. Puis une autre page tournait, et encore une. Combien de pages y avait-il? Draco n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir. Oh mon dieu, ça ne devrait pas tarder à présent. Un autre rire, un autre soupir. "Salut, papa" murmura Harry. Une autre page tourna. Oh mon dieu, il va le voir très bientôt...Il va voir la mort de ses parents... 

La page tourna une dernière fois. 

Draco essaya désespérément de repousser les sons qu'il avait entendus une fois auparavant, dans le bureau de Dumbledore au tout début des vacances, mais une partie de lui lui dit qu'il devait essayer de les revivre à nouveau, juste pour que Harry n'ait pas à traverser ça tout seul. S'obligeant à moitié à écouter les hurlements de James, les pleurs de Lily et les rires aigus de Voldemort, obligeant à moitié son esprit à penser à autre chose, Dumbledore lui revint à l'esprit une fois encore. _Dumbledore lui-même m'a donné ce livre. Il voulait probablement, très probablement que je transmette le livre à Harry...si Dumbledore voulait ça, alors j'ai dû faire la bonne chose..._"Pas Harry! Pas Harry!" retentit la voix de Lily depuis la page, droit dans le coeur de Draco. _S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, faites que j'aie fait la bonne chose..._

Enfin, ce fut terminé. Il y eut un long silence, durant lequel il n'entendit rien de la part de Harry. Puis, à sa profonde horreur, Draco entendit Harry fermer complètement le livre puis l'ouvrir à nouveau. 

La scène recommença une fois de plus. Les mêmes cris, les mêmes supplications, le même résultat. Comment pouvait-il supporter de la regarder à nouveau? Mais c'est ce qu'il faisait. Toujours en silence, mettant encore Draco au supplice, Harry la regarda à nouveau. _J'ai dû faire la bonne chose, en principe_, priait Draco avec ferveur. _Oui, vraiment...Ce n'était pas à moi de le garder, et encore moins mon père...J'ai fait mon choix...J'ai choisi Harry plutôt que le meurtrier qui fait semblant d'être un père de famille dévoué...Harry le verra, il doit le voir, il faut qu'il voit mon choix. S'il vous plaît, faites qu'il ne retienne pas les pêchés de mon père contre moi! Il ne le fera pas, il m'aime, il s'est donné à moi la nuit dernière, ça doit compter pour quelque chose, s'il vous plaît, oh mon Dieu, s'il vous plaît..._

La scène se termina. Et alors, comble de l'insupportable, Harry la regarda une troisième fois. Draco ne pouvait pas être plus désespéré. Tremblant, le visage enfoncé dans l'oreiller, Draco se dit que c'était le droit de Harry, et que s'il voulait la voir une centaine de fois, lui serait toujours là à la fin. _J'essaie d'être altruiste là, j'essaie vraiment, aussi altruiste que Harry, j'aurais pu le cacher, le brûler, ne jamais lui en parler, ça veut dire que j'aurais pu garder Harry pour toujours, mais je n'aurais pas été meilleur que mon père, il fallait que Harry le voit, c'était son droit de naissance, j'ai fait la bonne chose, il m'aime, et je prie pour que ça compte pour quelque chose, moi je suis innocent, c'est mon père qui est coupable, un père que maintenant j'abhorre_, _un père abject, un meurtrier, qu'ici et maintenant je rejette pour toujours, Harry le saura, il comprendra la différence...N'est-ce pas?_

Le livre se referma une fois de plus, et cette fois, il ne se rouvrit pas. Si doucement qu'il en eut mal au cou, il leva la tête pour regarder Harry, osant à peine le faire, mais incapable de ne pas le faire. Le visage de Harry était d'une pâleur mortelle, vide, épuisé. Il regarda Draco sans le voir, et Draco sentit le poids du monde l'enfoncer dans la terre. Et alors, Harry parla. 

"Quelle est ta question?" 

"Hein...?" 

"Quelle est ta question? Tu m'a dit que tu allais me raconter une histoire puis me poser une question. Quelle est-elle?' 

Draco se força à s'asseoir face à Harry, mais il ne put rencontrer son regard. Les yeux baissés sur ses genoux, il rassembla toutes ses forces, et finit par dire: "Peux-tu encore m'aimer?" 

"Pardon?" 

_Oh mon dieu, il faut que je le dise à nouveau? _"Euh, Harry, quel que soit le temps que ça prenne, est-ce que j'ai une chance? Est-ce qu'on a encore une chance? Y a-t-il un espoir que, dans les années à venir, tu puisses m'aimer à nouveau comme tu m'as aimé jusqu'à aujourd'hui? Peux-tu encore m'aimer?" 

"Est-ce que je peux encore t'aimer?" répéta Harry en regardant Draco, incrédule. 

_Oh non! C'est ça! _pensa Draco, affolé. _Il n'arrive pas à croire que j'aie l'audace de demander! Moi, le fils du meurtrier de ses parents, évidemment que je n'ai aucune chance! Je devrais partir dès maintenant. Prendre mes souvenirs et le laisser à sa peine. Je devrais-_

"Draco, maintenant c'est toi qui vas m'écouter. Je vais te raconter une histoire, puis je vais te poser une question. Et tu vas écouter attentivement. D'accord?" 

Draco acquiesça en silence, sans comprendre la tournure pour le moins inattendue que prenaient les événements. 

"Il était une fois un bébé qui s'appelait Harry, et il aimait beaucoup ses parents, mais il ne les avait jamais connus car ils avaient été assassinés quand il avait un an. Et durant dix années supplémentaires, il ne les connut toujours pas, car son oncle et sa tante ne lui disaient pas un mot à leur propos qui n'était pas un mensonge. Et puis un jour, Harry découvrit qu'il était un sorcier, et que les gens connaissaient son nom, et que les gens connaissaient aussi le nom de ses parents. Et ces gens disaient des choses comme 'ne ressemble-t-il pas exactement à son père?' Et 'sa mère l'aimait tellement, vous savez, elle est morte pour le sauver' et pourtant, Harry n'avait aucune idée de quoi ils parlaient. Et puis un jour, quelques années plus tard, Harry se rendit compte qu'il était tombé amoureux de son ennemi juré, et son monde était sans dessus dessous, et pendant tout ce temps-là, il ne cessait de souhaiter pouvoir demander à son père et sa mère quoi faire, seulement ils étaient morts, et personne ne disait quoi que ce soit à leur sujet, à part 'son père était un bon joueur de Quidditch, vous savez' et aucune de ces choses-là n'allait aider Harry à résoudre son affreux dilemme. Et petit à petit, Harry se mit à réaliser que l'amour qu'il s'était découvert pour son ennemi était aussi profond que l'amour qu'il n'avait pas pu avoir de ses parents, et que le garçon n'était plus son ennemi, mais qu'il était sa famille" 

"Et alors l'ancien ennemi de Harry vint voir Harry le matin de Noël, et il lui donna un livre contenant plus de détails, d'informations et de souvenirs sur ses parents que Harry aurait pu souhaiter. Mais le garçon était terrifié par ce livre, parce qu'il impliquait son père dans l'assassinat des parents de Harry, et il était désespéré à l'idée que Harry doive voir quelque chose d'aussi terrible. Et il était sûr que Harry allait le rejeter, parce que ça ressemblerait à une trahison de plus dans la liste des tragédies que la tradition populaire dit être le résumé de la vie de Harry. Mais ce que le garçon ne comprenait pas, c'était que Harry savait déjà comment ses parents étaient morts, et qu'il savait déjà que le père du garçon était impliqué, et qu'il savait déjà que leur mort n'avaient pas été agréables. Harry avait vu des fragments de la mort de ses parents dans des visions déclenchées par le frisson que provoquait chez lui les Détraqueurs, et désormais il avait l'occasion de voir, une bonne fois pour toute, quelle était toute la vérité" 

"Et Harry vit que ses parents l'avaient aimé jusqu'au moment même où ils n'avaient plus pu aimer. Et Harry vit que l'amour de sa mère était si puissant que le sorcier maléfique ne lui arrivait pas à la hauteur, et qu'il était presque mortellement brûlé par quelque chose d'aussi pur. Alors Harry aima le garçon plus que jamais, pour avoir eu le courage et la force de prouver à Harry qu'il était loyal, et honorable, en donnant ce livre à Harry, et en lui permettant de connaître ses parents plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé possible. Et honnêtement, Harry était ravi, car il avait osé avoir de si grandes espérances à propos de la vie qu'il pourrait vivre avec son ancien ennemi, et désormais il savait vraiment que le garçon était sans aucun doute vrai, et qu'il aimait Harry, et qu'il était si résolu à faire la bonne chose, et que même s'il se disait qu'il aurait peut-être à sacrifier son propre bonheur, cela ne l'arrêta pas pour autant, et il donna le livre à Harry, renonçant à son père, et faisant son choix d'une façon que Harry ne pouvait pas ne pas comprendre" 

Harry attrapa la tête de Draco et la leva afin qu'il puisse le regarder dans les yeux. 

"Et je sais aussi quelque chose d'autre: nous ne sommes pas définis par le Nuage Ecarlate. Parce que le Nuage sert à rassembler les personnes qui sont magiquement amoureuses, et fait qu'il leur est impossible de vivre séparées, même si elles veulent essayer. Mais en me donnant ce livre, Draco, tu étais préparé à risquer tout ça, tu as fait abstraction de la souffrance que tu allais ressentir suite à une séparation définitive, et es allé à l'encontre du Nuage d'une manière dont aucun de nous n'a été capable depuis que nous en sommes devenus conscients. Tu t'étais préparé à essayer de vivre sans moi pour accomplir une action honorable. Et ceci me dit que ton amour pour moi est bien plus puissant que ce qui est dicté par un Nuage idiot qu'aucun de nous n'a jamais vu ni compris. Et donc, en réponse à ta question 'est-ce que je peux encore t'aimer?', je dirai que tu aurais tout aussi bien pu demander, 'comment ne puis-je pas encore t'aimer?', parce qu'une fois pour toutes, Draco, tu m'a montré que tu as des qualités rares et merveilleuses, que j'espère tu me laisseras chérir pour toujours" 

Harry sourit alors que des larmes roulaient le long des joues de Draco. 

"Et maintenant, j'ai une question pour toi. Qu'est-ce que je peux bien faire qui puisse égaler ce que tu as fais pour moi ce matin? Et si tu ne peux pas me donner une réponse tout de suite, je vais passer le reste de ma vie à essayer de le découvrir moi-même" 

Draco ne put répondre. Il ne pouvait même pas parler. 

"Pas de réponse, hein?" fit remarquer Harry en souriant. "A court de mots? Pas de piques pleine d'esprit? Ca par exemple, mon vieux Draco! Je crois qu'il va falloir que je découvre moi-même comment te rembourser alors. Et, moi je te le dis, j'ai une sacrée bonne idée de par où commencer" 

Il donna un baiser rapide à Draco puis se pencha sous le lit, en quête de quelque chose. 

"Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir deux cadeaux à offrir, ma petite fouine. A présent, essuie tes yeux et regarde un peu ça" 

Draco regarda, atterré, le paquet que Harry ramassa de dessous le lit. 

"Oh mon dieu!" 

Il n'y avait absolument aucun moyen de se tromper en voyant sa forme, même s'il était empaqueté d'une manière aussi élaborée que la chemise. 

"Oh mon dieu!" 

"Vas-y, je ne l'ai pas acheté pour que tu regardes le papier d'emballage!" 

"Oh mon dieu!" 

Draco déchira frénétiquement le papier. 

"Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu!" 

Harry riait à n'en plus pouvoir. 

"Harry! Oh mon dieu, Harry, un ECLAIR DE FEU!" 

"Il en vaut chaque Noise rien que pour la tête que tu fais" 

"Harry!" 

"Oui?" 

"Oh, Harry!" 

"Oui?" 

"Oh, Harry! Promets-moi une seule chose..." 

"Dis-moi" 

"Que quoi qu'il arrive, que quelle que soit la gravité de la situation, que quelles que soient les batailles qu'on aura à mener, ou les tragédies que l'on aura à affronter, promets-moi qu'on sera toujours, toujours ensemble, parce que-" 

"Draco! Evidement! Le contraire serait inconcevable" 

FIN 

**** 

_Oh mon dieu, c'est fini!! Je viens de la finir à l'instant, et il est 23h58!!! Je pars dans exactement 9 heures et 2 minutes, je vais être lessivée!! LOL. Pfff, que dire à part que ça a été une folle aventure, vraiment. J'ai mis beaucoup (trop?) de temps à la traduire, mais voilà, c'est fait! Ca fait tout drôle... J'suis un peu émue, moi...Bon, passons, parce que sinon je vais inonder de larmes mon cher PC et ça va faire un court-circuit! LOL_

_Pour tous ceux et celles qui se demandent ce qui se passe ensuite, à savoir tout le tralala avec Voldemort, Aidan Lynch a une réponse toute simple, à savoir que sa fic était centrée sur la relation Harry/Draco, comment ils arrivaient à s'aimer et à se mettre ensemble, et que toute l'histoire extérieure était secondaire. Il estime avoir terminé son histoire, puisque Draco et Harry s'aiment et ne vont plus se quitter ^^. De plus, il dit que beaucoup de fics ont pour thème la "grande bataille" contre Voldemort, et que lui ce n'était pas son but..._

_Voilà, je vous remercie encore d'avoir été aussi nombreux à suivre cette fic, à m'encourager pour la traduction, vous m'avez été d'une grande aide. Si vous avez des commentaires sur ce chapitre, sur la fin, où vos impressions générales concernant cette fic, ne vous gênez surtout pas pour m'en faire part!_

_Un dernier gros bisou à toi, Falyla, qui m'a fait découvrir cette fic en me proposant de la traduire!_

_Et bien sûr, un gros poutou à mon adorable choupi!_

_A bientôt, tout le monde, et portez-vous bien! (c'est horrible, ça fait discours d'adieu, ou de départ en retraite lol)._

_Jess HDH, épuisée mais heureuse!_


End file.
